Bonded: Year Two
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Sequel to Bonded. Nearly a year has passed since Ford used the spell that ended Weirdmageddon as well as bonded him and a humanized Bill Cipher. With summer approaching along with a possible second apocalypse on its way, with Bill involved, nothing is simple. This is a continued story of Bill's life and adventures with the Pines family. BillFord.
1. Home Again

**Hello, everyone. Thank you for reading the sequel to Bonded, a BillFord drama and Bill Cipher redemption fic. Before beginning the story, I will included a prologue that contains a recap of the two previous stories: _Bonded_ and _The Swing_.**

 **This prologue is included as a brief summary for those who read the other story, as well as cluing everyone who has not/doesn't want to read what occurred in those stories. Both Bonded and The Swing are on my author/member page. If you have read Bonded and The Swing, you can skip the first few paragraphs of the prologue and go on to the actual chapter further down on the page.**

 **Please note that Bonded follows canon up until the end of Weirdmageddon Pt. 2. Weirdmageddon Pt. 3: Take Back the Falls never happened in this timeline.**

 **The four established pairings at this point in this story are: BillxFord, StanxSusan, WendyxRobbie, and SoosxMelody.**

* * *

Prologue:

After rescuing Mabel from her prison bubble of eternal summer: Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy hurried back to the Mystery Shack where Stan sheltered the few remaining refugees. Stan gave Dipper the photocopied journals. Soos stayed behind to help Stan while the other three went to rescue Ford who had been taken captive by Bill.

Once they saved Ford from Teeth and 8-Ball, The four made their way to Bill's Fearamid where they fought Bill's henchmen. Using themselves as bait, Dipper and Mabel managed to separate Pyronica and Kryptos from Bill, and Dipper used a spell to seal them back in their dimension. Meanwhile, Ford cast a risky spell that cost him half his life energy to bind Bill into human form. In addition they were both marked with a tattoo ring of black weaves across their pinky fingers. The spell kept Bill from using more than a tenth of his magic at a time, while keeping him within a ten mile radius of Ford at all times. Ford then used the memory gun to make the rest of the town forget Bill and Weirdmageddon.

With no other choice Bill was forced to live at the Mystery Shack. Despite several escape plots including attempting to chop off his own finger, Bill was never able to successfully leave. Eventually he received a job as a weekday cashier, as Wendy was expected back at school, in addition to helping Ford with his research.

During their research Ford and Bill visited a witch who had information on the spell. It turned out to be a trap so that the witch could bind Bill to her so she and her husband could gradually steal away Bill's magic for immortality. Bill discovered when protecting Ford he was granted an extreme power boost for a short period of time, and after which his weakened and exhausted body fell into unconsciousness.

Later they encountered other dangerous mythical creatures, corrupt carnival owners who desired to force Bill into slavery for their business, as well as rescuing Bill from his former friends in his own Mindscape. Kryptos announced that he and the rest of his gang would return during the summer of 2013 to complete their previously failed mission.

Through the eight months of hardships Ford learned to trust Bill again, and they both realized their love for one another.

Ford and Bill searched for a way to win against Kryptos and the other inter-dimensional invaders due to arrive within the next few months. In addition, the Pines family was being watched by a supposed social service worker who had a specific interest in Bill.

A few weeks before Dipper and Mabel were due to return to Gravity Falls, Stan and Ford received news that their older brother Shermy passed away and that they were to inherit the family pawn shop. The brothers along with Bill headed out to New Jersey for Shermy's funeral and the following day the twins sold their portion of the shop, and spent one last day on the beach (and the swing set) where they had spent the better part of their childhood.

* * *

Chapter 1: Home Again

Fifteen minutes until noon the RV pulled around back of the Mystery Shack. Soos, dressed in Stan's usual work attire, said goodbye to his most recent tour group. He locked the front door along with switching the sign to closed. Rushing to the back door, Soos yelled for Wendy to take a break.

Soos flew out the back door. His grin fell when he remembered the reason the three had left in the first place. Stan was the first off the RV. He pushed Soos out of the way speaking his immediate need for the bathroom. Ford and Bill were slower about vacating the vehicle. Bill's face sported a red indention from having been asleep against the window for the past two hours.

Bill slightly leaned on Ford as the two made their way to the shack. Two sets of eyes met with Soos'.

"Hey, Mr. Ford," said Soos. "How-how was the funeral?"

"Good," Ford answered.

Soos suddenly kicked himself for asking something so heartless. His doubts were pushed aside when Ford nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"We needed it," Ford answered. He glanced through the door that his brother had pushed his way into. "The both of us."

Ford thought over the time they spent in the graveyard the day following the funeral.

 _Stan knelt down next to his mother's tombstone. He placed a handful of lilies he stole from another woman's grave atop of hers. For the first time he regretted not having called home once during those forty years. No doubt she had desired to hear his voice one last time._

 _"Sorry I made ya worry, Ma," Stan said. He imagined her smiling face looking down on him from Heaven._

 _Next the twins looked over at the headstone that read: Filbrick Pines. Neither one knew what to say to the man who had tore their family apart. Stan stood with clenched fists._

 _A firm hand on his shoulder made Stan look back into the face of his twin. In that glance Stan understood what his brother wanted to convey: it's time to let go. In that moment, without speaking a word, Stan forgave his father's actions that fateful night._

 _Next to their graves was the fresh one belonging to their late brother. For a second Stan returned to his ten-year-old self. He and Ford returned home after a long day in town to greet their brother who returned home from his shift on the dock. Shermy placed a piece of toffee in each of his younger brother's hands._

 _"Goodbye, Shermy," Stan said at last._

 _Ford nodded his brother's sentiments._

 _"Let's go home, Stanford," Stan said and clapped his brother on the back._

 _Ford watched Stan head off in the direction of where the RV was parked. Bill stepped up next to Ford. The author greeted his boyfriend with a soft smile then slipped their hands together._

 _Pleasant weather guided the decision that they walk to the campsite rather than take the bus. They passed by the pawn shop. For a second both twins considered breaking into the old family property that they had recently signed away ownership to. Stan turned his head and kept walking-sometimes it's best to keep ghosts locked safely away behind impenetrable doors._

 _The old sign for Glass Shard Beach still stood proud with the decades of wear present. A sour hint of nostalgia fell over the Pines men. Stan tightened his jacket then boarded the RV._

 _"Is this the last time you'll come here?" Bill inquired._

 _Ford sighed. "I can't say," he answered. A sad smile crept across his face. "I didn't think I'd be here today."_

 _Nonetheless he took in his hometown for a possible final time. So much had changed and a part of him wished he still had the right to the memories of how his teenage self recalled before all the development to the beach town._

Soos noticed Ford's vacant look. It looked as though the author watched a silent black and white film that only he had access to.

"I'm sorry," Soos finally offered and teared up. Although he never met Shermy and Stan had only mentioned him in conversation thrice during their fifteen year friendship, he still felt connected to the deceased.

"There wasn't anything any of us could've done," Ford said and placed a hand on Soos' shoulder. He did regret that he and Stan never made it back to New Jersey for one last visit with their older brother while he was still alive.

Stan stepped out on the back porch where the other three congregated. With a click of his tongue Stan ordered Soos to retrieve the luggage from the RV while he reopened shop.

"You shouldn't work, you just got back from your trip," said Soos.

"And you did drive the last leg," Ford added.

"What am I, a wimp?" Stan grumbled. He headed back inside to dress.

He stared out the door where he watched his trusty employee stumbling with the suitcases in hand. Bill grabbed his from the handyman and the three walked towards the entrance. Stan hurried along before anyone caught him watching.

"Well, I'm not working," Bill stated.

Soos laughed. "Don't worry, we got Wendy on the case today."

Bill glanced up at the roof where he knew the teenager sat with the lunch provided for her that afternoon. He excused himself from the others and climbed up the secret pathway to the roof. Wendy heard the door open, but figured either her regular or temporary boss came to check on her.

The redhead lifted a brow when the man she once considered her greatest enemy sat down beside her. The wind brushed gently through Bill's gold curls.

"Had a good vacation?" Wendy asked without taking her eyes off the clouds.

Bill laid down with his arms folded up under his head. He crossed his legs at the knees.

"I've seen it before," Bill said with his hand out in front of him. He grinned. "But it was fun to see it through my own eyes instead of just Sixer's memories. Although I think his memories are skewed."

While Ford seemed to prefer Glass Shards Beach from the sixties and early seventies, he actually liked the recent progression. He could still taste the ice cream's sweetness on the tip of his tongue.

"Dipper told me he met you guys there," said Wendy.

Bill nodded with a hum. "It was hard to see Pinetree and Shooting Star so sad."

"No offense, but it's strange hearing you say that," Wendy commented.

Bill shrugged. A year ago he would have reveled in seeing the Pines twins crying their eyes out. In fact he himself had preyed on the female twin during her weakest moment. In hindsight he wasn't too proud of his actions. Bill frowned and cursed stupid human emotions. Once he figured out a way to remove the bond before his former friends arrived within the next few months he no longer would be tied down to ridiculous bouts of remorse.

Wendy jerked her head at the sound of her corn chip bag crinkling to see Bill pulling a few salty treats from inside. Despite her glare he shoved the snack in his mouth.

"Try that again and I will push you off the roof," Wendy threatened.

Grinning Bill reached for the bag again only for Wendy to toss an empty can at his arm.

Sure he had the majority of his powers stripped away, but it could have been worse.

After Wendy's break ended the Corduroy girl jumped onto the nearest pine tree then used her weight to move to the next. The third tree landed her safely on the ground. The teenager grinned at the sound of applause from the roof.

Bill disappeared from her view and she shrugged at the thought of him using the safe exit. Green eyes widened as the shadow of Bill covered her from overhead. She stood with her mouth gaping at Bill in the open air with his arms spread apart. Before the redhead could scream for Ford, Bill flipped and with the help of his limited magic landed slowly and gracefully on the ground.

Wendy could barely speak when he bowed before her.

Gold eyes gloating and a grin covering his face he said, "I think I win."

All fear for her co-worker's life faded. A small bit of heat lifted in her face. "That's only 'cause you used magic, or you'd be vulture food right now."

Bill laughed. "As hilarious as that would be, I don't think I can put Fordsy through two funerals in one week. It would just kill him." Bill laughed harder. He held the side of his face. "Then poor Stanno will suffer three deaths."

Wendy shook her head. Although she'd never mention it outloud, she had missed Bill's morbid sense of humor.

"Hey, Soos is letting me off early, you wanna go to the flea market with me and the guys?" Wendy offered.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Bill replied. "But I better get permission first. As amusing as it can be to annoy dear Fordsy, I don't feel like being scolded right now."

Bill hurried into the house. Soos and Stan to look at the two.

"Good, you're back, those halfwits aren't gonna rip themselves off," Stan said to Wendy and pointed to the register.

The teenager rolled her eyes then took her spot. She reminded herself of the logging camp and that the twins would be in town in only two week's time.

After receiving confirmation that Ford was indeed in the lab Bill darted into the basement. He arrived on the bottom floor to see his boyfriend unpacking the last few items in the suitcase. He heard footsteps and smiled at the sight of his approaching boyfriend.

Bill threw himself on the bed, nearly knocking the suitcase to the floor. Ford merely ignored him, but a hint of amusement stayed on his face.

"Fordsy, would you hate it too much if I went with Red to the flea market this afternoon?" Bill asked.

"Not at all," Ford answered. He put away the last sweater. "In fact I'll come with you."

"She invited me, not you," Bill replied.

"I don't think she'll mind," Ford argued.

"All the other teenagers are going," Bill said. He laughed then added, "They like me." He pressed his finger against Ford's nose. "But you'll just be like a chaperone."

"Too bad," Ford said then zipped up the empty suitcase.

The suitcase was stored in the nearby closet along with the Christmas decorations. The drive to New Jersey had been their first real road trip since he and Bill traveled to Washington back in October. He looked over at Bill who had selected a book from the shelf then laid back down on the bed with his sock-clad feet kicking in the air.

A part of him felt guilty for keeping his boyfriend trapped in a single location for so long. Bill always eagerly stared out windows on their scarce trips. Not to mention Bill's voice held a hint of envy whenever he spoke of the tourists who stopped in the Mystery Shack being able to travel wherever they wanted.

Although he had traveled through vast dimensions, Ford had seen very little of his own world. Perhaps with the approaching summer he, Bill, and the kids could take a mini vacation. Nowhere far, but a town or nearby state for a few days. Once Dipper and Mabel were in town they could decide on a destination together. He chuckled at the look on Bill's face when he announced the news.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked. He peeled his eyes from his book to see the small smile on his boyfriend's face.

"It's nothing," Ford replied.

Bill pursed his lips and cursed the harsh fate that allowed him to lose his ability to read minds.

 _You'll know soon enough_ , Ford thought.

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter of the sequel. I actually rewrote it three times, trying to figure out which direction I wanted to take. As it is the opening chapter, I thought I'd start out light, then add the drama and heavier stuff as the story progresses.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Flea Market

**For those who read the first story you already know that Ford doesn't like showing PDA, and Bill loves it (somewhat just to annoy Ford). In this chapter Bill will attempt again only for Ford to show his disapproval. :)**

 **Also in the first story Bill developed a friendly relationship with Wendy's friends save Tambry and Robbie. That friendship will be included here in this chapter as well.**

 **There are a few minor spoilers for Journal 3 in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, TheConManAndTheGhost, Blind-Eyephone, Kawaiicake22, Guest, Catgirl PA, ImpossibleJedi4, Ella Le Hissy, Nom, Firefox, and Invader Ash for your reviews on the first chapter.**

* * *

True to his word, Soos let Wendy clock out at two thirty. Another ten minutes and she along with Bill and Ford were ready for their trip into town. At first she was displeased that Ford invited himself along. Not that she minded Stanford's company, but she was certain her friends would not be as willing to his inclusion.

Wendy sent a text to the group informing them that she would meet them there. In addition she added that Bill would be accompanying her, which filled her friends with excitement, then she added her boss' brother was too to which some of the enthusiasm died.

The three piled into Ford and Stan's shared car. Within seven minutes they arrived at the flea market that was due to last until the end of summer. With both Wendy's crew and the younger twins fond of the place Bill figured he would spend a good amount of time at the market over the summer.

Wendy rushed over to the group who waited for her by the front tent. She high-fived with Lee and Nate. She then hugged Robbie which earned her the evil eye from Tambry who glanced up from her phone to glare at the two.

"Cipherbomb!" Lee cheered when he caught sight of the blond.

Lee, Nate, and Thompson all fist bumped with Bill. With his arm still around Wendy, Robbie inched himself and his girlfriend out of Bill's reach.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Nate said to Bill.

"Yeah, man, where've you been?" Lee asked.

"Oh, around," Bill answered with a laugh.

With Wendy and Robbie leading the way, Bill and the other teenagers followed closely. Ford brought up the rear. Bill stopped to see his boyfriend trailing behind. Lee made a joke about having to wait up for the old man that the others laughed about and Ford pretended not to hear.

Bill skipped up to Ford and took hold of his hand. Ford glanced over at the younger crowd then looked back at Bill, slipping his hand away. Bill heavily sighed then opted to simply walk beside his boyfriend.

Once Ford was out of earshot Lee asked, "So, Wendy, why'd you bring the old nark?"

"Yeah, now if we want something we have to pay for it," Robbie groaned.

"You get like a hundred dollars a week in allowance," said Wendy.

"Not like that cheapo ever wanted to spend a dime of his own money," Tambry commented from behind her phone. She updated another status about being in the presence of an anonymous cheapskate.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I didn't. Bill invited him."

Bill went to put his arm around Ford's shoulder when the latter stopped him. With a sigh Bill opted to walk alongside his boyfriend. The others formed around the older couple.

They walked through a few stalls, the teens indulging in the free samples, yet never intending on buying the product.

A plump woman approached Bill with a fierce blush. She held out a tray of homemade peanut cookies. Bill selected the one in the center then offered the woman a wink that made her cover her face with the tray. Seven of the cookies fell into the gravel. She shrieked and her sister approached already scolding her behavior.

"Shameless," Ford commented.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Bill asked and pinched Ford's cheek.

Ford swatted Bill's hand away. "Be serious, Bill."

Nonetheless Bill chuckled. He took Ford's hand in his then leaned his cheek against Ford's shoulder. Ford sighed, yet the sight of his boyfriend happy allowed him to forget nearby eyes would stare for longer than necessary.

Aside from Wendy, the teenagers stared in Bill and Ford's direction. Even Robbie glanced over his shoulder to scowl at the behavior of the older couple. Wendy nudged him in the ribs which returned his gaze to her. With a grin Robbie pulled the girl closer.

As they passed by a stand for homemade candles Thompson's phone chimed. He fidgeted with the device, and unaware of his friends staring he texted the mysterious person back. The teen looked up to see the others smirking at him.

"I-uh...I'm...I'm gonna-I'll meet up with you later," Thompson said and started off.

"What's the rush, dude?" Lee asked and grabbed the other boy's wrist.

Sweat poured down the brunet's face. "I...I got something-something to do. Now." He yanked himself free from his friend's hold. "I'll be back later."

"Way to be obvious," Wendy commented.

Thompson nervously chuckled then hurried off. He checked three times to make sure the others weren't following. To be on the safe side he picked up his pace.

"What's all that about?" Bill asked.

"Thompson's meeting some girl," Lee revealed. "Don't know why he's so scared to let us meet her."

"You really wonder that?" Nate asked.

Lee pretended not to hear him.

"Still hard to believe someone's interested in Thompson," said Robbie.

Wendy smacked her boyfriend in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Maybe he doesn't want her to feel overwhelmed," Ford offered.

The teenagers glared at Ford, not wanting to hear whatever advice he felt the need to share.

The group decided to let the topic pass. Once Ford was away from their social circle they would tease Thompson until he finally confessed about his mystery date. While Lee and Robbie wanted to spy on their friend, the others kept them away from ruining a possible chance for love.

The younger members of the group walked up ahead, while Ford and Bill slowed. Wendy was too enthralled with whatever Robbie said to even notice the distance gap.

"So, uh, why did you come along again?" Bill asked. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend then grinned at the slight blush on the human's face. "You know they think you're just a goody two shoes, right?"

"I'm well aware. They view me as a parent, someone to ruin their fun," said Ford.

"Maybe you should tell 'em how many dimensions you're wanted in," Bill jested.

"Or that I let a criminal demon into our dimension," Ford said with a smirk.

"Touche, Sixer," Bill replied with a laugh. He ruffled the taller man's gray hair. "Don't let anyone tell ya you don't have a quick mouth." He poked Ford's cheek. "But that's just another thing I like about you."

"Don't flatter me, Cipher," Ford said and pushed Bill's hand from his face.

They passed by a vendor selling books on the supernatural. Bill watched Ford's interest spike. As he had recently returned to researching anomalies, it wouldn't hurt to see what other experts in the field had to say.

Ford looked over at Bill who silently nodded in agreement. Bill called to the others in that he and Ford were stopping to take a peek. The male teens waved at Bill as he and Ford parted from their group. The youths continued on down to a stall that offered free samples of fruit smoothies.

Wendy glanced over to where Bill became excited over something he saw at the stall and jumped while Ford simply shook his head. Bill put his hand on Ford's shoulder and whatever he said was thrown out at a near shrill tone, and a quick speed.

"Okay. Question," said Robbie as he picked up a four ounce cup of strawberry banana smoothie. "Are they like dating?"

"Eww," Tambry stated. "He's super old."

"Oh definitely," Wendy replied. She accepted a raspberry peach smoothie sample. "And Bill likes to be vocal about it." She saw the others with mix of emotions. "And to be clear, Bill is much older than you think."

"Yes! Told you!" Nate cheered. He held out his hand to the sulking Lee. "Pay up."

Wendy shook her head. "You were betting if my co-worker and my boss' brother were dating?" she asked, not actually surprised. After all they did tend to make bets on the strangest of subjects.

Frowning Lee reached into his pocket then slapped the money in his friend's open hand. Lee then smacked the baseball cap off of Nate's head.

"Really, dude?" Nate complained. "No need to be a sore loser."

Meanwhile Ford flipped through a few books. There were several recordings of people who have encountered weird beings in several places of the world. Seeing all the various haunted places in the United States filled Ford with an urge to travel and investigate. He glanced over at Bill and figured the once demon would jump at the chance to see the country.

"Sixer! This is it!" Bill exclaimed while jumping. He picked up a book on hauntings in the southern United States and held it at Ford's face. "You can write a book on everything you've discovered."

Ford took the book from his overly excited lover. With a smile he handed the item back to the vendor.

"Hear me out, Fordsy, your inventions are failures, but if you published what you wrote in your journal, you can make a fortune," said Bill.

"Bill, you know that's not an option," Ford replied.

"Well, what if you published it as fiction?" Bill suggested.

The author glared at his boyfriend. "I'm a scientist, Bill, not a creative writer."

"Well, what if you published under a pen name," Bill suggested.

Ford halted. For a second he considered what the other man suggested. He did have three plus journals full of information. If he wrote his own adventures with each creature and anomaly in chapter form, it could sell. The money saved in his account would likely be depleted by the end of the year and he outright refused the option of relying on the money Stan made from the shack to support both him and Bill.

In a way it is what he wanted. Even if it wasn't the prestigious journal he hoped would change the course of the world, it was still his research. Besides after forty years he no longer held a grudge against the college that refused him entry-odds are they had long forgotten him. The revenge fantasies of showing up at functions to greet those who rejected him, only for them to realize their mistake would forever be lived out in his mind.

That idea vanished when he came across the stack to the right of the table. The front cover showed the water tower of their current town. He flipped the book over to read that the text inside contained stories surrounding the mysteries of Gravity Falls. The author's name sounded familiar, Ford was certain he met him sometime during his stay in the town.

Ford clenched the spine hard enough to bend it. The salesman parted his lips to speak, but the glare from the customer's profile silenced any words he could have muttered.

"Well, there can always be two," Bill suggested. He picked up the book and flipped through it. Accounts of gnomes, large vampire bats, and even the hide-behind were covered in under two hundred pages.

Ford snatched the partially damaged book from Bill's fingers then placed it back on the stack. He said a quick, curt farewell to the vendor then turned to make his leave. Bill tried to protest, but Ford's large hand found its way to the center of Bill's back and Ford led him away from the small shop.

Bill hurried back to purchase the book, but the salesman offered it to him for free. Bill flashed him a smile then hurried over to where Ford slowly put distance between himself and the book vendor.

"Sixer, there can be two," Bill repeated. He stopped in front of his boyfriend. "There are plenty of books that cover the same topics." Bill showed the table of contents. "There's plenty more you know that isn't even covered here." One hand clamped the book while the other gently gripped Ford's shoulder. "Besides, these are only legends, you've seen the real thing."

Ford shook his head. "No," he said. His frown formed into a smile. "Actually I am relieved." He glanced back over at the vendor who spoke to a new group of potential buyers. "The things I know are too dangerous. I wouldn't want anyone to come here expecting to see the creatures that nearly killed me."

"But this is what you wanted," Bill argued. He gripped Ford's jacket. "I used to live in your thoughts, Sixer. I know it. You wanted the world to see your findings. You wanted to be published, be renowned."

"That was a stupid dream," Ford retorted. "My obsession cost heavy tolls for my loved ones." As much of a blow as it was to his pride, Ford knew he made the right decision.

Besides, his blood boiled at the fact that someone else had already beat him to publisher. He wished he had taken Fiddleford's advice and published that thesis his friend and once assistant wrote for him. The young man he was, the one who wanted revenge on all those who wronged him attacked him for letting someone else take his glory.

No, it was just his youthful pride nagging again. Sure he had to sacrifice his dreams and years of hard work, but it was for the best.

He shook his head. "No, I'm happy he published first. I don't want anyone else to know. It's better this way," said Ford.

Bill frowned. He parted from Ford and crossed his arms. "So you don't think everyone else like you want to know what you discovered?" Bill asked.

"No, I don't," Ford answered harsher and louder than he intended. He pretended not to feel the stares of bystanders on him. Ford's hand brushed over the outline of the journal inside his coat pocket. As much as he loathed her, he understood why Alicia Remington chucked her life's work into the fireplace. "I'll never give anyone else a chance to repeat my mistake."

Three seconds of silence filled the air.

"You mean me?" Bill questioned.

Ford's heart jumped at the words that leaped off of his boyfriend's tongue. He looked up to see gold eyes glaring at him.

"Bill, I didn't mean-" Ford began.

"Your mistake," Bill interrupted. "Me and the portal. I am your biggest regret, correct?"

"Bill, I didn't say...you're putting words in my mouth," Ford argued.

"You didn't have to," Bill snapped. Tiny fists balled and Bill stood firmly before Ford. "Tell me the truth, Stanford, do you wish you never summoned me? We never met?"

Ford was silenced. It was true-Bill had put his family in unnecessary danger. In that absence of speech Bill received his answer.

"I see," Bill said.

He turned and nearly bumped into Wendy. The teenager steadied herself then looked from Bill to Ford.

"Is everything okay?" Wendy asked, eyeing both men, having heard the raised voices.

"Tell me, Red," Bill said with his gaze on the ground. Gold eyes stared into her green ones. "Do you wish we never met? That I never came to your town?"

The girl stepped back. Once she regained her ability to speak she replied, "No offense, Bill, you're cool now, but...well, you caused a lot of grief."

Bill grinned with a nod. "At least someone's honest," he said with a quick glimpse at Ford. He then pushed by the two and ignored the rest of the party who called for his return.

"Bill," Ford called as he hurried after his boyfriend, leaving a speechless Wendy behind.

* * *

 **Oh, boy. Another misunderstanding. It's only chapter two and I'm already throwing in the drama. Whatever will Ford do to fix this one?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Long Needed Words

**Well, thanks to Matthew I didn't have power for a while, and didn't have internet for even longer. Anyway, here is chapter three.**

 **Thank you to the awesome reviewers: Whiteling, Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, BILL CIPHER, Ella Le Hissy, DumDum, TheConManAndTheGhost, Catgirl PA, Nom, DiamondLuna2, and Insert Name Here. You guys are amazing!**

 **DumDum: Yes, he will make an appearance in this story. It will happen sometime after Dipper comes back to town.**

 **Insert Name Here: Nope, I can't make it too easy for them. :P**

 **This chapter will have some heavy drama and angst as some issues that need to be addressed finally will be.**

* * *

"Bill!" Ford called as he hurried after his fleeing boyfriend. The crowd from the flea market allowed the blond to slip into the sea of faces and escape beyond Ford's field of vision.

Wendy ran after Ford. The other teenagers noticed their friend rushing after Ford, and begrudgingly they followed her lead.

Once Wendy caught up with Ford she called over the collective voices in the crowd, "Mr. Pines, what did you do?"

"I don't know," Ford replied and picked up pace. He had only intended to prove a point, and instead sent his lover running. While his words were true, in hindsight he realized how hurtful they must have sounded.

While crowded, the park that housed the market was not too vast. Of course if Bill wanted he could have left the premises. The good news was that he couldn't go beyond a ten mile mark of Ford. If need be the help of wheels (or asking Soos to track Bill's phone) they would eventually find him.

"Wendy, what's going on?" Robbie asked when he caught up to his girlfriend.

"Bill ran off," the redhead explained.

"So what?" Robbie spat. The girl turned to face the boy, both displaying a countenance of annoyance. Robbie continued, "I didn't come out here to play tag with an old man and his whore."

No words were needed, for in the girl's fierce glare the Valentino teen clamped his jaw shut.

Ford suddenly stopped. The redhead skidded to keep herself from slamming into his back. Robbie gripped Wendy's arm to keep him from falling.

Lee, Nate, and Tambry stopped behind them. Tambry leaned over to catch her breath. Nate put a hand on her shoulder that she slapped away.

"Are they fighting?" Nate asked.

"Hold up," Lee said with his hand reached out ahead of him. "If they break up does that mean I get my money back?"

"Not a chance, dufus," Nate spat.

"But they're not a couple anymore," Lee argued.

"They were at the time and that's all that counts," Nate retorted.

"Shut up, you two," Wendy snapped.

Ford watched countless unfamiliar faces walking before him. Most of them were happy, although some annoyed, and others showing frustration or anger. Nowhere in the crowd stood the golden-haired demon.

"You think he'd leave the park?" Wendy asked.

Ford sighed. "It's a possibility," he said. "At any rate, I'll search the perimeter of the park first."

"I'll help," Wendy offered.

Ford turned to her with his hand up. "You don't have to. You came here to have fun and I don't want to ruin it."

"Already have," Robbie grumbled under his breath.

Wendy clenched her fists; it took every ounce of strength she had not to clock her boyfriend in the face.

"I'm serious, Wendy, you should enjoy yourself with you friends," Ford said. He motioned to the other teenagers in the group that had been pulled away from their activity to help search for Bill.

"Yeah, let's go," Robbie said and tugged on his girlfriend's sleeve.

Wendy yanked her arm out of Robbie's hold. She sneered at the other teen for a second then looked back at Ford. "Mr. Pines will never let me hear the end of it if we don't find his other employee. I don't even want to think about what Mabel will say."

Ford smiled. As much as Bill might want to deny it, he had become family.

"Well, I'm not spending my time chasing down that freak," Robbie said. He crossed his arms with his back to Wendy. "You do what you want."

"Forget you then," Wendy spat and followed after Ford.

Nate and Lee called for Wendy to wait for them. Tambry stopped next to her ex. She glared at the musician she had once fallen for, now looking at him, she couldn't understand why. The girl kicked loose dirt on Robbie's jeans making him exclaim then hurried after her friends.

* * *

Bill quickened his pace. The other teenagers hustled to keep up with him. At hearing the approaching footsteps accompanied with the sound of his name Bill took off running. He bumped into a few others, but with his eyes focused ahead he never heard their comments.

The blond only stopped when his body collided with an iron railing that separated the visitors from a small lake. Every two feet a spike protruded from the bars.

The weight in his hand registered. Bill gripped at the book that had been offered as a free gift. With a scream that startled everyone nearby, he reared back his arm and tossed the paperback into the murky water. The lake bubbled for a few seconds as the pages saturated and the object gradually sunk to the bottom.

A grin crossed over Bill's face as he considered resigning Ford's journal to the same fate. The image of Ford falling to his knees while clutching at his beautiful head of hair, blubbering at the loss of his precious research brought a smile to Bill's face. He suddenly wondered why during the entirety of his time bonded to Ford he hadn't taken his revenge by destruction of the journal.

Above all it would serve Ford right.

All those professions of love were counted as nothing. Perhaps it wasn't too late to beg his friends' forgiveness and join Kryptos when they returned in just a few months' time. Kryptos would agree to his terms if just to witness the great Bill Cipher groveling at his feet. Bill would endure the humiliation if it meant getting vengeance on Stanford. Maybe then Ford could understand just what a true monster he could be.

 _Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet, Sixer. You don't know what I'm capable of. Just you wait and see._

Bill was yanked away from his revenge fantasies when a familiar voice called his name. Bill looked over his shoulder to see the man who used to be Ford's assistant waving as he headed over. Bill leaned against the iron fence watching the old man make his way over.

"Hey, ya, Triangle. That must've been one awful book fer ya to go an' a throw it in the lake," Fiddleford said.

"Not really, I just needed something to throw," Bill vented.

The old man nodded. "Yeah, I un'erstand that. I sometimes gotta break stuff too." He laughed. "Though it usually ends in disaster. Like that time I almost fried the whole city 'cause my wife-uh, ex-wife married her another man."

Bill laughed. "You always did amuse me, Fiddlesticks."

Fiddleford visibly cringed at the nickname Bill had given him back when he worked with Ford. Too many forgotten nightmares included his supposed best friend possessed by that monster.

For a second Bill considered throwing himself in the lake. Without the use of his magic he would sink due to never learning how to swim. A grin crept over his face as he thought of how Ford would wail and blame himself for the rest of his life how the man he loved drowned himself out of grief. In a way it would be better revenge than having to suck up to Kryptos of all people. In addition Mabel would never forgive him.

From out the corner of his eye Bill saw Ford, Wendy, and some of the other teenagers approaching. He sneered at those closing in and pushed himself off the gate. If he jumped Ford would likely dive in after him and he'd have to listen to Ford scold him for the rest of the evening. Besides if he died, he wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing Ford's reaction.

With his hands in his pockets Bill disappeared into the crowd. A few seconds later he discovered McGucket following him.

They walked until Bill spotted a picnic table. He laid his back down on one of the benches and let his left arm dangle. McGucket climbed atop the table then sat cross-legged, facing in Bill's direction. From his shirt pocket he pulled out a couple of spoons and started a melody by smacking them against his legs and the table. Neither man noticed stares in their direction.

Bill smiled at the steady rhythm. Other than that smart-mouthed teenager who he was certain still feared him, he had yet to come across another musician. While Fiddleford chose a nontraditional instrument, the tune was still welcome.

"Do you still play the banjo?" Bill asked.

Fiddleford ceased playing. He wondered how Bill knew of his musical talent for that particular instrument when he recalled that although not physically, Bill still lived with them back when the shack was used for scientific research.

"I do, but it's back at my home," Fiddleford answered. "You can come over sometime, and I'll play fer ya."

"You'd let me in your house?" Bill asked. "After everything I did to you?"

Bill sat up and gold eyes met with blue ones. The memory of Ford approaching him with similar yellow irises surfaced. Before he could react he recalled Ford informing him that Bill no longer had access to his powers, nor could he possess another living soul. Knowing that he felt bad for suddenly remembering those few returning memories of how the demon verbally tortured him whenever he got a chance. To inflict more pain Bill would torment him while using his dear friend's body as a vessel.

Bill moved away from the elderly man's face. He slumped on the bench.

"Can you even remember?" Bill asked. No malice or mockery in his voice, he simply wanted to know.

Fiddleford's returning memories were still muddied from thirty years of memory loss. He slowly regained his past and his sanity and along with that returned the nights he spent with Ford and at times Bill. The few encounters he had with the muse were ones he'd like to keep buried, but now knew that wasn't the solution he used to count on so readily.

"I do," Fiddleford said. He placed the musical spoons on the wooden table. "What you did was cruel, I won't lie and tell you it wasn't."

Bill shrugged. He knew he deserved it.

"But Stanford told me you changed," said McGucket. He smiled and put his index finger against Bill's chest. Through the shirt he barely felt the heartbeat. "But his eyes always was a clouded when it came to you."

"No denyin' that," Bill said with his arms raised.

Fiddleford laughed. Bill's eyes met the other man's soft smile. "It ain't fair to judge a man by who he used to be. An' I can see for myself ya ain't whatcha used to be."

"I don't deserve your kindness," Bill said.

"No, you don't," Fiddleford replied.

Bill smiled. Despite the burning in his chest he was grateful for the honesty.

After a moment of silence Bill asked, "Do you wish Forsdy never contacted me?"

Fiddleford shook his head. Bill was surprised but listened to what the other man had to say. "He loves you," the old man answered. "I don't like how y'all met, and how you treated him." _And me_ , he added in his head. Digging up past resentments wouldn't help the present situation. "I only wish you've a met under better circumstances."

Again Bill was silenced. With a groan he laid back down on the bench with his arm over his forehead.

The resting was short lived when Ford and Wendy approached the bench. Ford was surprised to see his old friend accompanying his boyfriend, but was thankful Bill had someone to stay with.

Fiddleford smiled up at his old friend. Ford nodded and crossed over to the bench. Bill noticed something had caught his companion's attention and turned to see his boyfriend approach. The demon narrowed his eyes and jumped from the bench. Before he could move two feet, a firm hand clamped around his wrist.

Bill struggled to no avail. He released a heavy sigh and kept his back to Ford.

"Look, Bill, I didn't mean it that way," said Ford.

Bill scoffed. "Yes you did," he said quietly.

Ford sighed, not in the mood for arguing, especially in public. He noticed that the crowd wasn't as large in their current location, but still didn't want to gather any unnecessary attention. The bit with Bill running off had probably already garnered him enough wandering eyes and potential gossip from those in the town he barely knew.

"May we talk about this elsewhere?" Ford inquired.

"I'm not going anywhere with you right now," Bill spat. Bill turned to face Ford with eyes shut and a huge grin on his face. "Why don't you just admit the truth? Everyone else has."

"Very well. If that's what you want." Ford said.

"It is," Bill hissed.

Stanford released his hold on Bill and let his arms fall by his sides. Bill stared at the clenched fists. For a moment he wondered if he second guessed his decision.

Wendy turned and held out her hands to keep her friends from stepping into earshot of their conversation. Despite wanting to witness more of the quarrel, the other teenagers agreed to Wendy's suggestion and the lot of them turned back. Wendy herself took one final glimpse at the two men before following the others in her group into the safety of the market.

Ford adjusted his glasses then looked Bill in the eye. "Summoning you and letting you into my mind and my dimension was the worst mistake I ever made," Ford said. He spoke quiet enough so no wandering ears could pick up on their conversation, but the tone still held its force. He advanced on Bill forcing the latter into an involuntary retreat. "I put the world-no, the multiverse-in danger, and more importantly my family."

Ford paused as the heavy guilt of what nearly became of Stan, Dipper, and Mabel hovered over him. Deep in his heart he knew he would never truly forgive himself for the horrors they had to face last summer no matter what his brother, Mabel, or anyone else said on the matter. Even deeper he knew that Bill was not the only one to blame for Weirdmageddon. Half of that blame deserved to be piled on his own shoulders.

Ford continued to advance on the smaller man. Bill's back bumped up against the trunk of an oak tree. He winced, not at all minding the pain. The physical sting eased the verbal lashing he literally asked to receive.

Ford slammed his hand on the trunk next to Bill's ear. Glimmering gold eyes stared into to fierce brown ones shielded by thick lenses. At any other time Bill would have been turned on by Ford's aggressive move, but the cold look in his boyfriend's eyes caused a different emotion: not quite fear, and not quite worry. Nonetheless it was a feeling Bill would not willingly experience in abundance.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me," Ford hissed. "Your lies cost Fiddleford his sanity."

Fiddleford moved to speak, but chose not to intervene.

Ford continued, "You cost my brother decades of worry, and robbed me of thirty years of my life. You made the whole town flee in fear for their own lives. You put my niece and nephew in peril more than once. So yes, my reservations of wanting to keep others from repeating my mistakes have some merit. They don't need to know about you, or the other dimensions, or the gateway to those dimensions. Somethings are better kept secret."

With his left hand Ford grabbed Bill's chin. The demon's eyes widened for a few seconds. Once the instant shock wore off his lips curved into a smile. Ford's other hand trembled. The one holding onto his face held firm. Bill shut his eyes awaiting the blow he knew he deserved.

"But that's just it, they are _my_ mistakes," Ford said quietly.

Bill opened his eyes.

"Summoning you is a mistake I can never live down," Ford said. " _I_ let you in. You almost destroyed everyone and everything, and _I'm_ the one who gave you the entry you needed." Ford stopped to catch his breath. Too long he had been holding that weight inside.

Both Bill and McGucket were dumbfounded. In that moment Fiddleford felt pity for the creature that nearly destroyed their town. Nonetheless he held his tongue as everything Ford spoke held validity.

"To answer your question, Bill, yes, it's true if I could do it all over again I'd never take your offer," Ford said. "I'd never had explored that cave. I never would've let your flattery win me over. I'd never let you into my mind." Ford clenched his fists. "I was the fool, and I'm the one who will carry that shame for the rest of my life."

"Now hold on a minute, Stanford, yer not bein' fair to yerself," Fiddleford interrupted. He jumped off the picnic table and landed next to his friend.

Ford let go of Bill's face to hold out his hand in order to stop the other man from moving closer. McGucket halted, although he desired to speak of the weights on his own heart.

Ford placed his other hand gently against Bill's face. Subconsciously Bill leaned into the touch. "But no matter what I wish I had or hadn't done, I can't turn back time and you aren't that monster anymore."

Bill gave him a skeptical look.

Ford leaned in closer. Softly he said, "You're family now. You've proven you're not the same Bill who betrayed me." He cupped his other hand on Bill's other cheek. "I've forgiven you and I love you." Bill started. Ford swiped his thumbs across Bill's cheeks. "I regret summoning you and letting you trick me, and letting you almost destroy this world, but I don't regret meeting you." He paused then added, "I don't regret falling in love with you."

"Sixer," Bill whispered.

Ford placed his finger atop Bill's lips. "I can forgive all you've done because I love you," he said. "I hate we met under a falsehood, but I'm happy to have you now." He gripped Bill's collar. "That won't change."

"Sixer...I don't-I don't," Bill replied.

The stammered words ceased when Ford pressed his lips against Bill's. Bill hadn't realized how much he desired affection from the man who stomped on his feelings-not that it wasn't something he hadn't deserved.

Ford realized he was in public and quickly pulled away from Bill. His face beet red, he kept himself from looking back at Fiddleford or over where he dreaded Wendy and her friends watched. He silently prayed that the teenagers had grown bored and left before they could witness his move.

Ford cleared his throat. He turned back to Bill, already feeling McGucket's stare on his back.

"So..." Ford began. Bill chuckled at his boyfriend's flushed face. "I-um-I was thinking of taking a look in that book. Maybe I can at least see how to properly catalog my findings for such a book."

"Actually, Sixer, you pissed me off, so I tossed it into the lake," Bill replied.

"Oh," Ford said. He coughed into his hand a second time. "Well, it's not necessary." He chuckled. "In that case I better not let you near my journal."

Bill grinned. "Oh, Fordsy," he said with his hands on his hips. "If I really wanted to destroy that journal, there's nothin' you can do to stop me." He snapped his fingers and a small blue flame appeared.

McGucket gasped with his hands over his mouth. Ford clamped both hands over the two fingers lighting the flame.

"Bill Cipher, if you even try," Ford threatened.

Bill's grin turned into a smirk. He patted Ford's cheek. "Your spell keeps me from harming you or people," he teased. He stepped away and held one hand on his hip and the other in the air. The single index finger wagged at his boyfriend. "There's nothing against hurting your journal."

"You won't do it," said Ford.

Bill pouted. "Won't I?" he asked.

Ford shook his head. "I don't think you will." He grinned. "You've had plenty of time to do so. So if you wanted to, you would have by now."

"Eh, fair point," said Bill. "I love the way your mind works." He pressed his finger against Ford's chest. "But don't tell me I won't do something, because I will just 'cause you told me not to," he warned.

Ford rolled his eyes. However the sound of Bill's laughter caused him to smile.

"That's enough excitement for one day," Ford said. "Let's go home."

Bill slipped his hand into Ford's. He stopped and turned towards the other man who used to be a part of their research team.

"So I'll take you up on your offer," Bill said to McGucket.

"How's about tomorrow?" Fiddleford asked. "Tate'll be out, so I wouldn't mind some comp'ny."

Bill looked to Ford who nodded. At the very least it would give them some closure to the past.

Ford turned to Bill. "Let's find Wendy and tell her we're going home," he said.

Bill nodded. He considered making a joke on Ford's age, but figured the other teens would do it in his stead.

The two walked in the direction Ford had watched Wendy and their group leave.

His heart had yet to mend from Ford's words, but this one time he would let the human's words slide. After all Ford had forgiven him for much worse time and again.

* * *

 **So in the first story I realized I only included McGucket a few times, despite the fact that he has history with both Ford and Bill. That is mainly due to the fact that I don't really know how to write him. However, I do plan to include him a lot more in this story since I also want the rekindling of Ford and Fiddleford's friendship as a subplot. It barely got touched on in Bonded, and I plan to have a bit more attention on that in this story.**

 **Also, in the first story I only had one chapter in which Bill plays the piano, and Ford wasn't even present in that scene, so in the next chapter (and maybe a few others) I do want to have Bill playing the piano for Ford, since Bill's talent for that instrument is actually canon.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter.**


	4. A Night Away

**Credit for this chapter goes to Energy witch for her suggestion back in chapter two. :)**

 **Thank you to Insert Name Here, ImpossibleJedi4, BILL CIPHER, Energy witch, Darkness Legends, Nom, Ella Le Hissy, Firefox, TheConManAndTheGhost, Catgirl PA, Invader Ash, and Dum Dum for your reviews on chapter three.**

 **Firefox: That he does. Do you have any suggestions from the cast, or would an OC work better?**

 **Invader Ash: You're actually the second person to ask. Yes, the Shapeshifter will show up in a later chapter. I'm going to wait until the twins return for summer break so Dipper can be involved in that adventure.**

 **There is major BillFord in this chapter. It's not quite M rated, but plenty is suggested.**

 **Also, the song in this chapter is my own original composition.**

* * *

"Thank you for looking after Bill," Ford said to McGucket.

"I'm not some child or lost puppy, Sixer," Bill snapped.

The shorter man laughed, neither one paying attention to Bill's comment. McGucket waved his hand and said, "Just me an' the triangle makin' up fer lost time."

For a moment Fiddleford wondered how things would have been different had Ford discovered a way to bind Bill into human form back in the days of their research. Of course that would have been near impossible since Ford thought his muse could do no wrong until the truth was discovered too late.

However Fiddleford understood there was no use dwelling on what could have beens of the past.

"Actually I had some hours ta kill 'fore I met with this man from Washington who wants ta take a look at the blueprints fer somma my inventions," Fiddleford said. He slipped his hand through his beard and produced three rolled up sheets of paper. "I reckon they can use a few of these things more than me."

Ford nodded. He himself had been the reason Fiddleford abandonned his dreams to make personal computers (which baffled him how successful the product sold), so he hoped his old friend managed to sell one of his other inventions. It would be a shame for McGucket's potential to go to waste.

"Then we'll take up no more of your time," said Ford. He turned then remembered his friend's invitation for the next night. "We'll see you tomorrow night."

Fiddleford waved them off. Ford and Bill headed in the direction that they witnessed Wendy and her friends leave.

Only after a few minutes of surveying the area did Bill notice the group of teenagers sitting in the grass with a few others listening to a man play the guitar. Wendy smiled at Ford and waved him over. Ford and Bill complied, but neither one sat down.

"We're actually about to leave," Ford announced.

"Is it because of Robbie?" Wendy asked. She clicked her tongue. "I don't know where that douche is and I don't really care." The redhead stared down at the long grass blades. "I don't know what I ever saw in that creep."

"My thoughts exactly," Tambry commented from a few feet over.

"You're not really leaving are you, Cipherbomb?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Bill replied, holding out the word. He ran a hand through his hair. "We just got back in town and it's been a long day."

"Later then," Wendy said. "I'll hitch a ride with Thompson." She leaned back on her hands and let her gaze fall back on the aging musician who sang of a happier time.

As they left they heard Lee say, "What do you expect, he's an old man. Probably need his afternoon nap."

"Whatever, you take more naps than anyone I know," Wendy replied.

"That's just 'cause I'm lazy," Lee argued making the others laugh.

The two made their way to the parking lot. For a second Ford considered stopping at that one booth to purchase another book on the mysteries of Gravity Falls, but elected to forgo a useless expense.

They reached the car.

While throwing on his seatbelt Bill asked, "So back to the shack?"

Ford opened his mouth to answer when he glanced over at Bill. The absent smile on his face combined with his golden hairs nearly glowing in the sunlight reminded him that their days were numbered until Kryptos returned. With Bill's knowledge still trapped in forbidden sections of his mind they stood little chance for victory.

"I have a better idea," Ford said. He turned on the car and drove into town.

Bill watched as the car passed the turn that would lead them to their home. With a smile he faced ahead, bouncing in anticipation of wherever Ford chose to take them. Apparently there was a sweet shop on the outskirts of town Soos once told him about; however, since Ford never cared to go, Bill was denied access as well.

The majority of the town had been repaired after the last armegeddon. A few condemned buildings were left to rot, and others that no one owned, or didn't have the insurance to rebuild never saw any improvement. Bill slumped at the thought that in another few months they'd be faced with possibly even worse than the damage he left in his reign of terror.

Another twelve minutes of driving and Bill saw them approaching the vaguely familiar edge of Gravity Falls. Both men stared in the direction of the small road that led up the forbidden trail. Other than falling off the cliff, or facing possibly animal attacks, the trail no longer gave hikers a reason to fear for their lives.

"Are we checking up on Cavemouth?" Bill questioned.

Ford shook his head. "There's nothing left to see, but even if there was, I wouldn't recommend it," he answered. "Not until the investigation is over." So far the police had only questioned him and Bill once. As far as he knew they were satisfied with his and Bill's story.

A few minutes later and the car pulled into the parking lot for an enormous hotel. It had been constructed back in the 1960s, but its design was based more on the architecture of hotels built in the early 1920s.

Bill's eye caught the sign as they drove by. He took a double take out the window then looked over at Ford with a raised brow. According to all the magazines, travel shows, and documentaries the Livingrich hotel was considered the fanciest resort in the state.

"Question Mark mentioned this place once," Bill said as Ford pulled into a parking spot near the entrance. Once the car turned off Bill asked, "What are we doing here?"

"After a long trip I thought we could rest in style," Ford answered. He offered Bill a smile before instructing him to stay in the car while he checked them in.

Bill watched Ford walk into the lobby. Palm trees decorated either side of the limestone pathway that led to the front door. He leaned back in the chair with his arms behind his head. From what he gathered from the Ford and Stan's conversation he overheard, Ford had perhaps a year's worth of money left and wondered why he wanted to blow a a few hundred to lodge in a place like that.

Seven minutes passed and Bill considered running inside to rescue Ford from whatever monster held him captive. Before he had the chance the human crossed over to the car with a room key card in hand. The car was relocated to guest parking and the two headed on inside.

The interior was impressive. Although Bill had seen plenty of grand hotels before, it was his first time experiencing it in a corporal form. The place smelled of lavender and lilies. The floors were gray marble and the walls ivory with intricate vines and plants etched along. Six enormous golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Over to the left stood the entrance to a luxurious lounge in which a musician sang while accompanying himself on the piano. The patrons watched, some whispering among themselves. Next to the lounge was a coffee shop that served only the best brands and brews. The coffee shop was furnished with plush antique seating, each one an original.

A footman approached them with a tray of glasses containing only the finest water. Bill accepted one, but Ford politely declined the drink then urged Bill to move on. Bill winked at the server who only blushed in response.

"A guy can get used to this," Bill commented.

"Don't get too comfortable, we're only here for one night," Ford said from where he walked in front of Bill.

Bill snatched a brochure from the front shelf all while keeping up with Ford's strides. The two stepped in the elevator that lifted them to the fourth floor. Bill read over the twenty dining options alone in the hotel. Of course there was the spa, four pools, the tenth floor mall, and plenty of entertainment.

The elevator announced their floor. Ford led the way with Bill in tow. All the while the blond kept his eyes on the paper, his heart desired to do everything listed.

Ford inserted the card into the door. The light blinked green twice and he turned the knob to fill their faces with a sweet aroma. Ford pushed the door open then turned on the light to illuminate the spacey quarters. The empty water glass clanked as it was placed atop the dresser. Bill rushed ahead and jumped on the plush king size bed draped with a heavy cyan comforter.

The six fingered hand reached into one of his coat pockets to grab the cell phone. Quickly the memorized number was dialed and Ford waited for his brother to pick up.

"Hello, Stanley," Ford greeted. "I'm just calling to inform you that Bill and I won't be back in until sometime late tomorrow afternoon." From the other line Stan inquired more details, but Ford ensured him there was nothing interesting about their impromptu trip. As he sat the phone down next to the empty cup Ford dreaded Stan finding out they visited one of the fanciest places in the state without inviting him.

"This is the comfiest bed I've ever laid on," Bill sang. He snuggled against the pillow breathing in the fresh scent.

Bill's eyes widened when he realized the treat waiting for them on the table. Giggling he sprung from the bed and picked up the fresh pot of hot cocoa along with an assortment of candies and sweets to top off their warm beverage. Without waiting for Ford's response he poured the drink into the two porcelain mugs. Bill then used his teeth to open the marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles to add to his cocoa.

Ford held out his hand to stop Bill from adding unnecessary sweeteners to his cup. He took the warm mug between his hands and slowly sipped the bittersweet beverage. Bill downed the entirety of his chocolate in five heavy gulps. He then poured a second cup that he planned to savor.

"Forget the Mystery Shack, I'm moving in here," Bill said and sat down on the white Queen Anne chair accompanied by a cyan cushioned seat and back.

"Then you'd better find you a richer boyfriend," Ford replied.

"You could be richer if you just did what I said," Bill said with a wave of his hand. Ford raised his eyebrow. Bill continued, "Write your book. Make your millions."

"That's not an option," Ford said and sat down across from Bill.

Bill snagged a few marshmallows from the bag and popped them in his mouth. "Anything's possible, Sixer. You got all this research and nothing to do with it." He pointed at Ford with his pinky. "Adventure books. Make Shooting Star and Pinetree the main characters. I guarantee it'll sell."

"Honestly, Bill, who is going to be interested in a story where twins visit their great-uncle in a lumber town over the summer and encounter the supernatural armed with only a mysterious author's journal for defense?"

"Oh, and don't forget to add me as the main antagonist," Bill added.

Ford shook his head. He took a long sip from his drink. "I'll pass. I don't think it'll generate much of a fanbase." Ford placed his empty mug back down on the table. "But enough of that. We didn't come out here to argue."

Bill nodded. He finished off the rest of his hot chocolate.

"So what would you like to do?" Ford asked.

Bill only smirked which made Ford instantly regret asking his boyfriend's opinion. Bill picked up the brochure and looked over all the pages once more. The gloss paper was suddenly squeezed in Bill's hand before he hurled it in the trashcan.

"To be honest, we got this huge bed," Bill said and jumped backwards on the soft mattress. With the aid of his feet to kick off his shoes. Bill sat up with his legs tucked underneath him then grinned at his boyfriend while slowly unbuttoning his own shirt. The garment was tossed to the floor. Bill leaned forward with his hands down on the mattress, his back curved, and his eyes full of desire. "How about we really test it out?"

Ford rolled his eyes. However it had been two weeks since the last time they were intimate. More than once he had yearned for Bill's touch. Ford removed his jacket then pulled off the turtleneck sweater revealing his scarred arms and torso.

Bill then jumped on Ford and wrapped his legs behind the taller man's back. Bill lurched forward and bit down on the crease in between Ford's neck and shoulder. Ford gasped at the sudden sting. Bill gently let go, careful not to break the skin. His tongue lapped at the pink spot left behind from his teeth.

Without warning Ford threw Bill on the bed. Grinning, Bill let Ford pin his hands down on either side of his head. Each of Bill's fingers were snug in between Sixer's twelve. Ford climbed atop of Bill and lowered his face atop of the other man's. Bill parted his lips to allow Ford access to the inside of his mouth.

Ford gripped at Bill's hips causing the smaller man to throw back his head in ecstasy. The large hands crept up Bill's torso, caressing and grasping the lightly toned flesh all while their mouths hungrily engaged in battle.

At last Ford gripped Bill's shoulders. Gold eyes met with brown ones and in that moment Bill gave his boyfriend permission.

After an hour of passionate lovemaking the exhaustion of the recent trip finally took its toll on the two. Deprived of clothing the two lie in each other's embrace with the comforter over them both, allowing sleep to take them away.

* * *

Three hours later Bill was the first to rise. He smiled at his slumbering boyfriend then leaned over to peck him on the cheek. Ford wrinkled his nose, but didn't wake.

Bill threw the covers from him and headed to the bathroom. He nearly fell down at the size of the bathtub that looked as though it could comfortably fit seven people inside. For a moment Bill wondered if all the rooms were as luxurious as theirs or if Ford splurged.

After a minute of contemplation Bill opted on a bath in the marble tub. Cherry blossom bubble bath was added to the tub. Bill selected a tiny bottle of chardonnay from the mini bar and ripped off the cork with his teeth. He filled his wine glass with the light gold liquid.

One foot into the tub followed by a second and the glass was placed on the side. With eyes shut Bill leaned back in the hot water and allowed the steam to rise about him.

Time moved without notice. For the first time he truly appreciated silence. The pleasant smells accompanied by comfortable water temperature nearly soothed him into a second nap.

The quiet ended when the bathroom door opened to reveal Ford wrapped in one of the complimentary satin robes. He leaned against the door with a smile at the surprised look on his boyfriend's face.

Bill sat up with a grin. He wiped away the water from his forehead then gripped the edges of the tub.

"Come join me, Sixer," Bill called.

Not having a proper bath in two days Ford accepted Bill's offer. The discarded robe was hung on the marble counter and with Bill's help Ford stepped into the tub. Bill reached across the way to grab a second glass from the tray. A puddle formed from the hundred droplets plummeting from Bill's boy. The remainder of the wine was poured in Ford's glass.

Each held a wine glass and the drinking vessels clang as they toasted their relationship. The openings tilted towards parted mouths. Ford chugged his entire beverage in one go. The empty glass was discarded and Ford nestled into a comfortable position.

The added weight caused him to open his eyes only to see Bill leaning against him. The nimble fingers on Bill's left hand ran through Ford's hair while his right hand rested on Ford's chest.

Ford almost forgot to breathe. A massive hand gently stroked Bill's shoulder. For a moment Ford felt like he was in his late twenties again.

Back then Bill promised he could take human form once the portal was completed and they were allowed to exist on the same plane. There was a time when he fantasized the very scene he lived out at the present moment. After three decades of suffering at least one dream had been granted a reality.

"The water is warm, but not nearly as warm as your arms," Bill said softly.

The tone of his voice combined with the fact that his eyes were shut gave Ford reason to worry that Bill would fall asleep in the tub. Ford gently took hold of Bill's chin and tilted his head up. Gold eyes opened just as Ford pressed his lips against Bill's. Again the gold eyes closed and Bill kissed back. Ford pulled away then laid his head back.

After the long bath the two dressed and made their way downstairs to enjoy a nice meal in one of the many restaurants. It was their first real meal alone in months. In that moment Ford considered Bill's request of wanting to stay a little longer. However his bank account reminded him that he had to be careful with his funds.

When the meal ended Ford decided to grab a coffee in the store next to the lounge. The sign by the performance room showed that no one was scheduled to play for another hour. Bill glanced back at Ford who still had five people ahead of him, then returned his gaze to the vacant piano. How his fingers itched to dance along the keys.

On impulse Bill stepped over to the baby grand bereft of a player. Bill shook his head at the shame of the beautiful instrument not being allowed to show off its sweet melody for those resting a spell.

Bill sat down. His fingers wiggled in the air for a few seconds and then he allowed himself to freely play. At first it was a slow and calm melody. Those in the lounge all perked up to see the strange man not on the schedule for the evening's entertainment trying his hand at the piano.

Not seeing Bill waiting outside the cafe Ford heard the music and peered into the lounge to see his boyfriend seated atop the piano bench, his fingers nimbly stroking the delicate keys. It had been close to thirty years since the last time he listened to Bill play. Albeit it was different to see it in real life as opposed to the Mindscape where Bill used illusions to manipulate the instrument.

Ford moved closer to where his boyfriend played. The others in the crowd seeing Ford move towards the musician gave them a reason to copy. Ford slightly gripped his cup when the strangers dared to stare upon how swiftly and smoothly Bill's fingers danced along the ivory.

In that moment Bill glanced up to see the crowd surrounding him. He looked to his left to gaze upon Ford who greeted him with a smile. Even after all that time Ford still watched him play with that same hint of admiration. The same love still present in his eyes.

The melody suddenly switched to a livelier one. Much to Ford and the rest of the audience's surprise Bill began to sing:

 _A hardened heart._

 _And a proud and reckless fool._

 _A second start_

 _And neither of us knew_

 _A mistake has led us together._

 _A mistake has led us together._

Once the shock wore off Ford felt his mouth form into a soft smile. It had been so long since he heard Bill sing. Back then it surprised him how well the triangle could sing, but hearing that same voice come from the lithe human made it even better.

 _Infected with pride_

 _Bursting from inside_

 _Harmful words, we took our aim_

 _Oh, how we used to claim:_

 _I will never love you._

 _No, I will never love you._

It didn't take long for Ford to realize the inspiration behind Bill's lyrics.

Bill played faster as he reached the refrain.

 _But I conquered your world_

 _And I changed your heart,_

 _When I played my part,_

 _I made you love me._

 _I made you love me._

 _You fought back_

 _And you won._

 _When you were done,_

 _You made me love you._

 _You made me love you._

Bill played four more measures to end the song. His hands hovered over the piano as he sang that last line a third time in ritardando. "You made me love you."

Bill folded his hands in his lap causing the surrounding audience to loudly applaud. Bill turned to the others and bowed causing them to clap harder. He flashed them a smile before turning to the reason for his song.

Seeing a security guard make his way towards the lounge Bill jumped up and brushed off his shirt. The audience dispersed, some returning to the lounge furniture while others fleeing the room altogether. Bill smiled up at the guard who gave the musician a warning glare before heading back to the front of the hotel.

"As much as we're paying, you'd think one song on a piano would be a given," Bill grumbled.

Ford didn't respond.

The two opted to step outside and tour the outside of the resort.

The waning crescent moon provided sufficient lighting along with the lampposts every six feet down the pathway. The crisp evening wind made its presence known. Bill tightened his grip on his arms. He glanced over at Ford who walked unaffected due to the large coat protecting his arms.

"So, did you like my song, Sixer?" Bill asked with a smirk. "I wrote it for you, you know."

"It's decent," Ford answered if only to see the blond man scowl. Ford laughed and then said, "It's wonderful, Bill." He stopped forcing Bill into a halt. The two stared in silence for a few seconds. "I'd forgotten how much you like music."

"Everyone in my dimension hated my singing voice," Bill mumbled.

They continued to walk along the path lined with trees and colorful flowers. Freshly cut grass provided an evening scent. The stars shone brightly above them. For a moment Bill felt homesick for the universe he once promised himself he would conquer.

Gold eyes stared at the other man. How much had changed since he became Ford's ward. He now wondered if he was offered the choice if he'd even take it. Bill sighed, chalking it up to another side effect of being human.

"Hey, Fordsy," said Bill. Ford took a glimpse at his boyfriend before returning his attention to the path. "What made you bring us here?" Bill slightly shivered from the sudden gust of wind. "I mean, we just got back, and it was out of nowhere."

"I wanted to have a few good memories with you," Ford answered.

Bill stared at the taller man. "What an odd train of thought, we have plenty of time together," Bill replied. He chose not to mention the fact that he knew Ford was gradually running out of funds.

Ford sighed. He clamped his hands behind his back. "Look, Bill, we haven't had much progress on your mind," Ford said staring down at the ground. "We know Kryptos is coming, but we don't know when."

Ford sighed and suddenly stopped along the cement path. An evening jogger pushed in between the two to continue on with his route. The wind tousled Ford's hair.

"I had history with you," Ford said. "But I don't know much on these others." He locked eyes with Bill. "What little you remember won't do us much good when they do show."

"So you've already accepted defeat?" Bill questioned.

"No, but I am anticipating the worst," Ford answered. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder. The latter moved in closer. "If by chance we do fail..." Ford elected not to share the high probability of their failure. "I would like us to spend our last days together happy."

Bill nodded, but kept quiet. He wondered how long Ford had plagued himself with those thoughts. No doubt Ford felt responsible for the safety of everyone in Gravity Falls, and possibly the world.

After a few moments of silence they continued on with their walk. Ford didn't even protest when Bill locked their arms.


	5. Music of a Simpler Time

**Thank you to ImpossibleJedi4, DarknessLegends, Energy witch, Guest, Whiteling, Berrybanana05, Firefox, Ella Le Hissy, Dum Dum, BakuganNerd52, and Mosaic Mouse for your reviews on chapter four.**

* * *

Ford's breathing hitched and he opened his eyes to see himself in a lavish room that didn't belong to him. For a moment he wondered if he woke from a long, detailed dream to discover himself in yet another dimension. That thought quickly vanished when he remembered the reason for his current lodgings.

He stretched his arms above his head then lowered them to bump the head of his slumbering boyfriend clutching tightly to his naked abdomen. At Bill's request the two made love a second time before retiring to bed. Too tired, and too comfortable in each other's arms, they fell asleep beneath the covers bereft of clothing.

Ford gently rustled Bill's hair. The blond groaned and mumbled something incoherent before snuggling his face against the scarred flesh.

Lips caressed the pale skin beneath unruly golden curls. Long lashes fluttered to reveal matching gold eyes when the smaller of the two finally woke. He smiled up at Ford before tightening his hold on the human and laying his head back down on Ford's chest.

Ford glanced over at the clock to see it was five minutes until ten. He pulled himself away from the smaller man, chuckling at Bill's protests and whines. Bill sat up and frowned at his boyfriend who hurried into the bathroom.

A minute into the shower it didn't surprise Ford when the door opened and Bill joined in as he often did so at home. Bill wrapped his arms around Ford while leaning his cheek against the human's shoulder blade.

Ford ignored Bill and grabbed the complimentary shampoo on the shelf. He lathered his hair all while Bill clung to him. Suds of shampoo dropped atop of Bill's face. Bill only smiled while the warm water rained over his skinny form.

After they shower they dressed in the robes. Bill stood out on the balcony while Ford ordered room service for their breakfast.

The gentle wind blew through Bill's damp locks. He wrapped his arms around himself. Gold eyes took in the sights below-he saw the very path he and Ford walked the night prior, only the curves looked quite different from a bird's eye view.

The memories of the previous night still stayed warm in Bill's mind.

 _After their walk they went to sit in a lounge to listen to an orchestra. The music was enchanting, and the audience seemed to be enthralled. Listening to music he remembered fresh three hundred years ago brought on fond memories of what he used to be, as well as a reminder that he'd never again be the same._

 _Bill glanced over at Ford to see the human entranced with the sound. Ford enjoyed classical music in general and could always pick out the cello in a recording or live performance. Bill remembered visiting one of Ford's memories of a disappointing twelfth birthday. Instead of receiving lab equipment and science fiction books he had hoped for, his mother and father presented him with a secondhand cello someone left at the pawn shop. After some fixing it worked fine, and Ford had been forced to practice twice a week. In time he came to enjoy the music of the stringed instrument for the year he owned it, before the bullies snatched and broke in into four pieces._

 _At times Bill wondered what would have happened had Ford been allowed the opportunity to become an expert on his favorite instrument. There was no doubt Ford still would have forfeited music in favor of an education and career of science. Although at times Ford wished he could still be given a second chance to play._

 _Twenty minutes into the performance Ford stood to leave. He insisted that Bill stay if he wanted to hear more, he only sought air. Bill confessed he was ready to move onto the next activity as they only had a few more hours until their weak bodies required sleep. Come morning their time at the resort would be limited._

 _The two continued their walk outside. The path curved and beyond the pathway stood a rock formation that seemed to shield the next attraction. Bill's eyes landed on the sign that advertised the natural hot spring inside. The two ventured inside to find the hot spring empty save for two other older guests. The place was humid and foggy, yet the smaller man's curiosity had already been peaked._

 _Bill removed his shoes and jumped into the spring with his clothes on. The two strangers snickered then stared at the man who accompanied the one who appeared to be much younger in age. Bill beckoned for Ford to join him. Ford removed his shoes and jacket, storing both on a chair far from the water. He returned to the edge of the spring and sat down where he rolled up the edges of his pants. He lowered his legs to midway up his calves into the warm water._

 _Bill crossed over, grateful that the water only reached his waist as he never learned how to swim. Bill grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him in, laughing while the human loudly expressed his annoyance. Nonetheless, the soothing water calmed him, and since he was already wet, he consented to his fate. The glasses were folded and placed atop a flat rock while he enjoyed Bill's company for a half hour._

A knock at the door caught Bill's attention. Ford greeted the maid who wheeled in the cart. Covered ceramic dishes that contained their breakfast sat atop. A pitcher of coffee sat on the bottom shelf with two mugs turned upside-down atop of matching saucers on the same tray. The wet clothes they sent to the laundry last night were washed, dried, and folded in plastic next to the coffee tray.

Ford thanked the maid then opened up the tray to see the scrumptious meal of eggs, sausage links, toast with jam, and boiled potatoes on a single dish. Over to the side sat a small bowl filled with orange and apple slices and seven green grapes.

"Do we have to go?" Bill asked. He sat down at the table next to Ford. The satin robe waved at his mid calves. Bill opened the lid of his own dish to see an identical meal. "I kind of like it just being me and you."

Ford nodded. Although he knew he could never force Stan to leave, not after all his brother had done for him, and how well they had mended their relationship. Perhaps with Stan soon to marry he and Susan might seek their own living space, but for the time being it wasn't an option. Besides, he and Bill could always take a vacation should they need some time alone.

After breakfast the two dressed in their recently laundered clothes then headed back to the Mystery Shack. When they arrived they were surprised to see Soos showing the customers around in Stan's stead. Ford hurried over to where the replacement Mr. Mystery stood.

Laughing, Soos ended the tour then brought the tourists inside to browse the shop being manned by Wendy. Bill noticed the girl looked more absent than normal. A customer snapped his fingers in her face twice before the redhead gave her usual bored scowl and rang him up. She didn't exchange any banter as she usually did.

"Soos, where is Stanley?" Ford asked.

"He was tired, so I told him I could look after the place while he rested," Soos answered.

Ford could have slapped himself. He had been so caught up enjoying his time with Bill he never considered that Stan jumped back into work after enduring a week without proper rest.

"He didn't even protest, he just let me take over," Soos said. He rubbed underneath Stan's brand new fez fit comfortably atop his head.

"How long ago was it?" Ford inquired.

Soos held his hand underneath his chin as he thought it over. "I think two hours ago," he answered. "I woulda checked on him, but Mr. Pines don't like to be woke up." Soos laughed as he recalled that horrible memory from seven years ago.

Bill stood beside the counter where Wendy rang up a customer. The teenager glared at her co-worker then returned the change to the woman.

"Where were you at all night?" Wendy asked, not taking her eyes off the next customer.

"Me and Fordsy had a date night at this swanky hotel," Bill explained.

Wendy rolled her eyes then asked Bill not to share any details surrounding the evening. Bill chuckled.

The next customer approached and slammed the merchandise down on the counter. His son hopped, chatting nonstop, while the mother held her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the attractions within the tourist trap their child begged to see. The cashier handed back a five and a one.

The customer counted over the bills then cried, "Are you tryin' to short change me on purpose?" The others in the shack looked up. Wendy tensed. "You gave me six thirty two, it's suppose a be eight thirty two!"

Wendy checked the register then looked at the change in the man's hand. Sure enough she had made a mistake. Apologizing she opened the register to hand the fuming customer his extra two dollars. The customer snatched the money from the girl, calling her a vulgar name then stomping away from the counter.

The two people with him followed after and those who had been a part of the tour group all laid any possible merchandise back down on the shelves. Half of them put the items wherever they desired. One by one the customers all piled out of the shack.

Once Bill recovered from the shock he stole a glimpse at Wendy. Never had he seen her so shaken up before. He figured the reason for her odd behavior was not due to that man's poor behavior, but there was no doubt he had made her condition worse. Bill shoved his hands in his pants pockets then followed out after the fleeing customers. Ford realized too late. By the time he swung the door open to step on the porch Bill had already called the group over.

The seething man narrowed his eyes at the grinning blond.

"You all came for some mystery," Bill announced. He held one hand up, bent at the elbow. "How about I show you all a real magic trick?"

"You mean other than that little welp cheatin' me out of my cash," the irate customer fumed.

"Similar," Bill said with a grin.

Ford hurried to make his way down the steps.

Bill stepped closer to the man. The rest of the tourists surround the claimed magician. Bill clapped his hands together to reveal his top hat. The majority of the guest applauded and Bill placed his favorite hat atop his head. He then held out his hand to make the cane appear. Without the use of sheets, smoke, the crowd searched for any possible mirror trick.

Ford tried to push through, but the crowd refused to budge.

"Bill, that's enough!" Ford yelled, but both the demon and the audience ignored him. Ford took a deep breath, hoping Bill would only stick to small tricks.

"Wow! That's so cool!" the man's son shouted.

"Shut up," his father snapped. "It's just another cheap trick just like the rest of this place." He then threw the bag of merchandise in the kid's hands. "Take your junk. It's enough of a rip off without that little sh- cashier tryin' to rip us off too."

Bill glowered at the man.

"I told you not to come here, but you just had to give him his way again," the mother griped.

"If it'll make the boy shut up for two minutes," the man argued.

"Now for my final trick!" Bill called.

Ford's breath halted.

Bill snapped his fingers and in an instant the money in that man's hand set ablaze. He dropped the eight dollars on the grass where it burnt to a crisp. The flames died before any damage was set to the lawn.

The tourists all gasped and whispered among themselves. One woman stepped away from the circle with both hands over her mouth.

"I guess you got burnt on that transaction," Bill said. He held onto his belly as he leaned forward and guffawed. Many of the others surrounding joined in on his joke, all the while Ford facepalmed.

Content to believe it was all a part of the show the other tourists returned to their cars. One little boy came up with a theory that the pretend customer held a tiny lighter in is hand. Many of them were excited to return at a later date to see what other tricks that magician prepared.

Once the others were out of the way Bill approached the now shuddering customer. He stepped back, tripping over his own feet. The middle-aged man fell to the ground, staring up at the gold-eyed man.

"You may wanna think about how you treat my friends," Bill threatened. He stepped forward with a balled fist. "Next time it won't just be a coupl'a dollars." With those words Bill's entire fist burst into blue flames.

The man quickly nodded. He jumped to his feet and ran for the car. His shoe tripped over a root sending him to the ground once more. A few pebbles fell from his jacket as he scrambled to move all while staring back at the glaring demon.

The mother ushered her child into the backseat of the car. The child stared with wide eyes and an even wider grin in hopes of seeing another of the stranger's magic tricks. The man smacked against his car then threw open the door. The two inside the vehicle shouted requiring details.

He fiddled with the keys, dropping them on the floor of the car. Trembling, he picked them up, nearly dropping them a second time. It took three tries until the keys inserted into the ignition. Quickly the seatbelt was thrown on and he wasted no time hurrying off the Pines brothers' property.

Bill turned to see Ford glaring at him with his hands on his hips. "What have I told you about magic in front of normal people?" he chided.

"Come off it, Sixer, he deserved it," Bill defended.

"Well don't come asking me for help when they come to collect you," Ford replied.

Bill rolled his eyes and the two headed back for the shack. At the very least he hoped Stan didn't find out about the crowd's reaction to Bill's show, or he'd force Bill to perform for every tour group. Now Ford wondered why Stan never jumped at that opportunity.

Soos stood next to the counter where the cashier had gone missing.

"I gave her a fifteen minute break," Soos answered.

Bill patted the temporary boss on the arm then headed into the living room where he witnessed Wendy screaming at her boyfriend on the phone. He had caught the tail end of the argument right as Wendy ended the call and held her cellular above her head ready to smash it into pieces.

The teenager felt eyes on her and turned to see Bill in the doorway. She wiped away a falling tear, pocketed her phone, then fell into the recliner. Cautiously Bill made his way over to where the girl sat. Wendy didn't say anything, but she didn't push him away either.

"Robbie's being a major dick right now," Wendy explained before Bill had the chance to ask.

Bill nodded his understanding, although he had always found Robbie to be a jerk. Though he figured those who knew him better could tell the difference between his normal personality and when he was worse.

Bill sat down on the arm of the chair. Wendy pursed her lips, but she didn't say anything to dissuade his action. The look on her face informed him that she didn't want to go into detail about her relationship troubles at the moment.

"Do you want me to go?" Bill asked.

Wendy shook her head. She leaned her head against the cushioned back and let the frustration of the last two days exit. As much as she tried, the worry on her heart refused to take its exit.

"If it's any consolation to you, I guarantee that butthead customer will never bother you again," said Bill.

The girl's curiosity begged for answers, but she decided that with Bill, sometimes it was best not to ask. Besides, she'd hear it from Soos in a few days.

* * *

Ten minutes to seven Ford and Bill headed out to their car. A well rested Stan along with Soos who decided to stay for dinner waved them off as they left.

It was only a seven minute drive to Tate McGucket's house. The younger McGucket courted a young woman from town, which gave the older man some time alone to invite a few guests over. Tate consented, genuinely happy that his father reconnected with a friend from his past.

Fiddleford ran out the door with his arm raised high above his head. He waved at his visitors as Ford parked the car in the driveway. Both he and Bill threw off their seatbelts.

"Good evening, fellers, I was startin' to wonder if y'all were gonna show," Fiddleford greeted while the two made their way up the steps of the modest house.

It warmed Ford's heart to see his old friend dwelling somewhere other than his hut in the dump. Not much guilt was lifted from his shoulders, but at least he could sleep well knowing that Fiddleford no longer had to rest on the hard ground.

The two guests followed their host to the living room. It was slightly cramped, but the furniture comfortable. McGucket hurried to the kitchen to bring two smoking mugs of tea with him. Ford was taken aback at its sweet flavor, but Bill appreciated the taste.

On the table sat a few framed photographs of young Fiddleford McGucket with his son aged two in one picture, three in another, and four in the last. Ford recalled how his assistant used to talk about his wife and little Tate. Ford had even met him on a few occasions, but conversation with the little one was usually brief. Ford wondered if Tate saw him now if he'd even remember the man who cost his father everything.

After the end of Weirdmageddon, Fiddleford and Tate managed to make up for lost time. Ashamed of how he had treated his father when he most needed help, Tate offered to move him in the two-bedroom home he owned.

"How'd your meeting go?" Ford asked.

Fiddleford smiled. "Great," he answered. "That man from Washington done bought three of my inventions. The comp'ny said they're real useful."

"Really? For how much?" Bill asked.

"About twelve million fer 'em all," Fiddleford answered.

"That's incredible," said Ford.

He scratched at his chin. "Don't know what I'll do with all that money. S'pose I can give some ta Tate. Life ain't been the best fer him."

Ford wanted to tell Fiddleford that life had been more unfair to him, but knew it wasn't his place. Besides he knew it would be hypocritical to criticize Tate's treatment of Fiddleford, when he had done much worse.

"He also wants me ta meet all the heads of the comp'ny," McGucket added. "Don't know if I wanna take the job."

"Aw, what a shame you won't be terrorizing the town with your robots anymore," Bill commented.

Ford glared at him, but Fiddleford only laughed.

He slapped his leg then said, "Oh, there'll be plenty a time fer that."

Ford congratulated his friend, although he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that Fiddleford managed to sell his genius work while he had to keep his secret. Unfair as it may be he glared at his boyfriend who he blamed for wasted time.

"Stanford, you okay?" Fiddleford asked upon seeing the disgruntled look on his friend's face.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something," Ford answered. He smiled and took a sip of the unnecessarily sweet tea.

The three talked for a while-mostly Ford and McGucket talked while Bill listened. In a way it was just like old times, so much so that it somewhat scared Fiddleford. However, one look at the human form and he remembered that there was nothing Bill could do to harm him, Ford, or the world.

Fiddleford suddenly remembered why invited Bill over in the first place. He hopped off the leather chair to grab the banjo he kept in the corner. The old man held the prized instrument in his lap. He shut his eyes and began playing his favorite tune by memory.

Bill rocked his head to the melody. Ford shut his eyes and let the song take him back to the late seventies, early eighties, when his assistant used to play to keep his mind sharp and his anxiety at bay. Ford recalled how he used to find the music annoying, but now he smiled at knowing the man he once considered his closest friend returned to himself.

Summers of his teenage years washed over McGucket's mind. How much he enjoyed sitting on the porch with his brother, father, and grandfather after working on the farm. The four of them would pick at their various instruments until called for dinner, sometimes they even delayed the evening meal to enjoy another hour of music, even if it meant eating cold food.

Fiddleford finished his song and received applause from his two guests. He offered Bill a chance to try his hand at the instrument which the blond declined.

Bill waved his fingers. "These hands are for the piano only," he said.

"What 'bout you?" Fiddleford asked his old friend.

Ford shook his head. "I'm not much of a musician," he said.

"Sure you are, you played the cello," Bill argued.

Ford opened his mouth to inquire where Bill learned that bit of information when he remembered that the demon once had free access to his mind. He frowned with the curiosity of how Bill could remember insignificant moments of his history, but not important details about how to defeat Kryptos.

"Maybe you can bring yer cello over sometime and we can play together," Fiddleford suggested.

"I don't exactly own it anymore," Ford replied.

The bearded man tilted his head to the side. "Well if ever you comes across another, we can have a pickin' night."

"That might be fun," said Bill.

Ford went to protest, but the more he thought about it, and having witnessed Bill, Fiddleford, and the orchestra play, he did miss music, if just a tiny bit. Perhaps it wasn't too late to relearn his favorite instrument. Realizing the slim odds that he'd ever own another cello, Ford agreed to the terms.

Fiddleford again positioned the banjo. He strummed the strings, and began to sing along with a favorite from his early years.

The flames in the fireplace flickered. Time passed as it usually did. In that moment the three were granted to return to a happier time before life barged in with other plans.


	6. Home Visit

**Thank you to Whiteling, Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, DarknessLegends, Berrybanana05, Ella Le Hissy, Mosaic Mouse, Dum Dum, and Firefox for your reviews on chapter five.**

* * *

The log circle located in the center of the forest was seen by many who hiked through the woods closest to the Mystery Shack. However, this bright morning two sets of legs dashed away from that formation.

Ford jumped over a boulder in his path. Bill used his magic to quickly levitate over the large rock formation. He landed on his feet behind Ford then glanced over his shoulder to see the creature swiftly approaching.

They heard their assailant before they saw. The ground rattled with each quick step. His shadow covered them, causing both to look up expected to see its livid face staring back.

Ford grabbed onto the branch of a tree then turned to face their approaching foe. He flipped back the beige fabric of his trenchcoat to reveal the holster snapped to his hip. Bill grinned, hands engulfed in flames, ready for a long overdue battle.

"Of all the nymphs, you had to flirt with that one?" Ford scolded.

"Are you jealous?" Bill teased.

"No, but he is," Ford countered as the monster came into view.

Ford reached for his laser gun and aimed it at the the figure not twenty feet from where he stood. The laser gun wasn't as powerful as the raygun that had been destroyed in the battle with Sol at the Sanderson carnival. Thus far Ford hadn't had the chance to rebuild one.

Bill moved into a defensive stance.

Even with the consequences Bill felt the affectionate passes were worth it. The cherry-haired nymph with matching, full lips begged for his attention, and offered him plenty in return. How was he to know that particular friendly one was already engaged to a hotheaded fifty-feet tall monster who now wanted to squash him like a pesky cockroach.

Without warning the giant reached for the two. They jumped out of the way in time. Dirt and debris from the now shattered section of earth scattered around. In its wake lie a fistprint, ten feet wide.

Bill landed atop the boulder. The giant turned, glowering at the creature that dared to flirt with his intended. He struck at Bill, who dodged. The blond snapped his fingers causing all the branches from the nearby trees to encircle the giant. The giant screamed and struggled against the restraints.

Within seconds he freed himself, but it gave Bill and Ford a chance to recover.

"For your information, Sixer, she made passes at me first," Bill said when he leaped down next to his boyfriend.

Ford lifted his gun for the creature who broke the bonds. The splintered branches fell like toothpicks by his gargantuan body.

"You didn't have to flirt back," Ford argued. He shot, sizzling the monster's thigh.

Bill focused a wave of energy then released it at the giant's knee beneath the area Ford injured. The flesh seared. The creature lost balance, landed his weight on the injured leg which sent a painful roar through the woods.

Furious, the giant grasped for the human still in his reach. Bill grabbed a hold of his boyfriend then jumped out of the giant's way. One of the jagged nails slit the back of Bill's arm. The two landed about six yards away from the creature who surveyed the land for his prey.

"How could I ignore her? Not only was it rude, but that kind of free attention doesn't come often," Bill defended himself. He turned to catch Ford's glare. "Oh, boy, you're pissed 'cause I was giving her attention."

"How would you feel if I decided to flirt with some pretty creature?" Ford retorted.

"I'd probably burn him to a crisp," Bill replied with the knowledge that depending on the creature, he might not have the magical abilitites to do so. "Oh," Bill said. He clapped Ford's arm. "Don't worry, Sixer, I wasn't gonna do anything with her, it was just mindless flirting." He flicked Ford's nose. "You're the only one gettin' my love."

"That's not the point," Ford snapped and grabbed hold of Bill's hand.

At that moment Ford noticed the blood on Bill's sky blue shirt. He stepped around back to see the scarlet soak and ultimately ruin the fabric.

Just then the two looked up to see the nymph's lover towering over them. Bill grinned. He charged right at the creature with his fists ablaze. Against Ford's warning he punched the monster in the eye, temporarily blinding him. The giant stepped back with his hands over his eyes. As he backed up he tripped over a root causing him to fall on his back.

"Now's your chance!" Bill yelled.

Ford stared at the monster for a few seconds. Technically they were the ones in the wrong and he didn't feel it was fair to kill a creature that acted the same way Bill would had someone hit on him.

"What are you waiting for?" Bill yelled.

Ford jumped onto the uninjured leg, then dashed across the long torso until he reached the area in line with the monster's eyes. The giant opened his bloodshot eye to see Ford stood atop his chest with the laser gun aimed for his face.

"Leave us alone and never come after us again, and I'll let you live," Ford offered.

After some careful consideration the giant agreed to the human's terms. Ford moved to the creature's knee that had not been damaged by Bill's magic.

"I think Bill has something he'd like to say," Ford said and turned his head towards his boyfriend.

"What do I gotta say?" Bill spat.

The giant growled which caused Ford narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. While Bill found that expression to be adorable, being in a relationship with Ford didn't guarantee he wouldn't be spared from that gun.

With a sigh Bill approached the giant. "Look, big guy, I'm sorry I made passes at your girlfriend, sheesh," said Bill.

A few seconds passed until the giant accepted the demon's apology. Ford jumped off the monster. Careful not to put any weight on his damaged knee, the giant stood, towering over the two. He nodded at the human, frowned at Bill, then turned away dragging his leg behind him. His footsteps echoed for the next quarter of a mile.

Bill turned to Ford to see the human still wore a frown. Without a word Ford turned his back and led the way back to the shack they both called home.

"Oh, now you're gonna give me the cold shoulder?" Bill cried with his hands above his head. "It meant nothing, Sixer." He swung his hand in a horizontal manner. "Absolutely nothing."

Ford turned and pressed his face close to Bill's. "That thing could've killed you," he snapped. "All because you chose to be flirty." He stepped closer to Bill forcing him to back up. "You were supposed to be asking questions for research."

"As handsome as I am can you blame her?" Bill argued. "Didn't you see the way the two you spoke with were undressing you with their eyes?"

Ford slightly blushed. All he had done was compliment their dance and song they had stumbled upon during their morning hike to further explore the supernatural of their town.

In hindsight he figured he should have noticed the way the nymphs fluxuated certain words, and felt the need to touch him more than necessary. Though to be fair, he hadn't noticed it the first time he encountered the nymphs in his younger days. Now it made sense why Fiddleford never wanted to accompany him for a second meeting.

"Well, perhaps that mannerism should be included in the journal entry," Ford concluded.

"All I'm saying, Sixer, is take a page out of their book. It wouldn't hurt you to call me hot, or handsome, or beautiful every once in a while," Bill said.

"I thought you didn't like insincere flattery," Ford replied.

"Oh, no, she meant it," Bill countered. He then noticed the smirk on the human's face and frowned. "Oh, you're hilarious, Sixer."

"Consider it payback for all the flattery you tricked me with over the years," Ford said with a chuckle.

"I meant every word," Bill responded with his hand against his heart.

"Of course you did," Ford argued.

He looked at Bill and the stain on the back of the smaller man's sleeve reminded him they needed to book it back to the Mystery Shack.

Twenty minutes were needed to return to the house that doubled as a business. They entered through the back door. As they strolled through the kitchen and by the living room they heard the noise associated with a typical business day. Bill and Ford left before Stan opened for business, so he was likely to be annoyed with both the instant he laid eyes on them.

Ford would be unable to access his lab, so he instructed Bill to have a seat in the kitchen and remove his shirt while he located one of their many first aid kits. With Bill in the family bandages and peroxide ran out like candy.

The blood dried, pasting the shirt to Bill's skin. He took a deep breath and ripped it off, chuckling at the quick sting it left in its wake. Ford walked in shaking his head at his boyfriend's reaction to pain. As long as it wasn't anything severe or prolonged, he seemed to enjoy it.

Both clips flipped open to reveal the various items possibly needed to treat one of his or Bill's numerous injuries. Those gold eyes lit up at the sight of the rubbing alcohol bottle.

"Please tell me you're gonna disinfect the cut," Bill practically begged.

"You don't deserve it, but I don't want you to get an infection," Ford replied.

"Oh, the many reasons I love you," Bill squealed.

Ford soaked a cotton ball then instructed Bill to slightly lean over the table with the front of his arm down on the surface. Bill obeyed and was rewarded with a satisfying sting. Bill howled in delight and pleaded for the other man to clean his wound a second time for good measure.

Against his wishes Ford granted Bill's request, but he wiped the alcohol away quickly so as to remove most of the pain which caused his boyfriend to frown. Fortunately the giant's unusually long fingernail didn't get the chance to cause further damage. Still there was enough risk involved with a possible infection. Ford applied a generous amount of antibiotic cream to the injured area then slipped on an extra large bandage.

Bill stood up once the procedure was completed. He took hold of Ford's face with both of his hands and leaned in for a deep kiss. Ford jerked away and pulled himself out of Bill's reach.

"Come on, Sixer, you're not still mad, are you?" Bill cried.

"Put on a clean shirt, I'm sure Stan wants you at the register," Ford said. He gave Bill a small smile to prove he no longer felt any anger towards him.

Bill rolled his eyes, but complied with the other man's wishes. Ford headed in the direction for the living room to record the morning's events in his journal. Meanwhile Bill threw the soiled shirt atop the laundry basket then pulled a clean shirt out of the dryer.

Back in the Mystery Shack Stan waved goodbye to his customers. As they walked out on the front lawn a red Porsche pulled into a vacant parking spot. Stan's eyes lit up when he saw the expensive car and the quality of the woman's clothing. Her heels clacked against the steps and Stan's smile fell when he recognized the face from the hospital after Bill woke from his coma.

"Mr. Pines," she said and adjusted her glasses. With her bag against her hip she stared into the eyes of the conman. "I don't know if you remember me. I am Dr. Caroline Avery and I'm with social services."

"Oh, I remember," Stan said, narrowing his eyes.

Caroline kept her firm gaze. "I'm here to see Bill Cipher."

"He's getting dressed for his shift," Soos replied as he approached the two.

The handyman caught Stan's glare too late as the social worker pushed her way into the gift shop.

"She's with the government," Stan whispered.

"She came last week," Soos said. "I told her you should be back sometime this week." He looked over at Caroline. "Though I didn't think she'd be back so soon."

"And you waited 'til now to tell me?" Stan hissed through his teeth.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Pines?" Caroline asked.

Stan laughed. "Soos here tells me you came by earlier, but we were out of town." He brought his hands together. "I'm just shocked to hear my second in command neglected to give me the important news of your visit."

Caroline nodded. "A family vacation then?"

"Our brother's funeral," Ford answered as he walked into the room. His eyes met with Caroline's. Ford tensed and frowned while the redhead stood calm with a slight smile on her features.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," the social worker said with a slight bow of her head.

Ford sensed the insincerity of her words. Had Soos told her the reason for their leave, she was a good actress to not show any recollection of that bit of information in conversation.

"What brings you out here?" Ford asked.

Since he learned how to properly make the healing potion Bill had not been checked into any hospitals. There was no proof to further her suspicions of any ill treatment towards Bill.

"It's been a while since I spoke with Bill, and I decided to conduct a home visit, just to check up on him," Caroline stated.

The three men stood speechless. The twins exchanged glances which only caused Caroline to hum in suspicion.

"Is there any reason you don't want me to look in?" asked Caroline.

Stan cleared his throat. He stepped forward and said, "These are business hours."

"I see," Caroline replied. She looked around the empty gift shop then peered out the grand window to see no customers in the lawn, nor any cars approaching. She looked over her shoulder at the owner of the tourist trap. "Perhaps you can close an hour for lunch?" she suggested.

Ford nodded at his brother then tilted his head to the right. Stan left the shop (and the social worker) in Soos' charge while he and Ford stepped through the "Employees Only" door that led to the living room. Ford checked his twin's clothing and hair for any sight of a microphone, or microchip.

"Something's not right," Ford said once he was certain he and Stan were alone. "I've handled all of Bill's injuries. There's no reason for her to suspect."

"What are you saying?" Stan asked.

"Either someone's tipped her off about Bill's wounds, and she wanted to see for herself why he didn't get treated professionally..."

The only one outside their family who knew of Ford's methods for treating Bill's injuries was Dr. Boyd. However, there was the slim possibility another of the hospital staff overheard a bit about the healing potion.

"Or?" Stan asked.

"Or there's another reason she wants to see the shack," Ford concluded.

"If she wanted that she can come anytime of the week," Stan argued.

"She's invited herself in for lunch, she wants to see more than just the tourist areas," said Ford.

Both looked up to see Bill dressed in his employee shirt. He noticed the tension in the air and let his frown match theirs.

"What's going on?" Bill asked.

"Your friend is here," Stan grumbled.

"I'm glad we caught you," Ford continued. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "That social worker has come for a visit. Don't say or do anything suspicious."

"Give me credit," Bill replied with a roll of his eyes. "I mean who here tricked the smartest man in the world from six different time periods?"

Despite the bitter taste Bill's words put in his mouth, Ford nodded. The three walked back into the gift shop where Caroline talked with Soos. The handyman finished his story on how he won the last laser tag competition.

The doctor smiled at Bill which only deepened his frown. For a moment Ford wondered if he needed to store the memory gun in his jacket pocket just incase.

"It's good to see you again, Bill," Caroline said as she slowly approached.

With his hands on his hips Bill scoffed. "Can't say the same for you, sweetheart."

Caroline frowned for a split second, but she returned her cordial smile and said, "I'm only have your best interest in mind, Mr. Cipher."

"Well that's kind of you," Bill said and clapped his hands.

Stan hid his laughter behind his hand. Caroline showed no signs of amusement, then turned her stare to the twins.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Pines," Soos interrupted. All eyes landed on the handyman who pointed with both index fingers at the window. "Tourists at three o'clock."

"Look, honey, I can't turn this money away," Stan said to the doctor.

Avery held out her hand. "Be my guest, Mr. Pines, I'll just stand over here and observe," she said.

"Won't that, you know, freak the customers out?" Soos asked.

"I'll pretend to be a browser," Caroline said. Her ruby lips curved upwards which caused Soos to shudder. She then moved her gaze over to where Bill took his spot at the cash register.

Stan took advantage of her temporary distraction. He snatched his eight-ball cane from where he left it by the door then leaned in at Soos' ear. "Keep her away from certain places," Stan instructed and pointedly stared at the vending machine.

Stan stepped outside to greet his customers while Bill tapped at the counter. He glared over at the woman he knew watched him. A part of him wished she wasn't a human being so he could squash her with one move.

Bill kept his cool as he felt that stare on him. Every once in a while he'd flash her a grin, which was more than Ford could manage. He sat on the stool next to Bill with crossed arms, never tearing his eyes away from the unwanted visitor.

Several minutes of quiet awkardness passed. Soos felt the urge to both vomit and urinate, but his promise to Stan kept him away from the bathroom. Bill exchanged glances with Ford five times to which Ford wondered why she hadn't called them out on the gesture.

They were finally spared from when the door opened to reveal the tourists into the opening of the junk museum Stan called his gift shop. Caroline frowned at Ford then pretended to mill around and take in the cheap merchandise the conman dared to sell.

The entire time Stan glanced over at Avery with hopes she had enough information and would take her leave. Unfortuantely the woman stayed until the last customer made their exit.

Caroline slowly made her way to the register where Bill worked. She sat a keychain of the shack on the counter.

"Let's move into the family room," the doctor said.

The five ate leftover chicken and rice warmed in the microwave for lunch. The guest picked through her food, but ate enough not to offend the hosts. For the most part the Pines brothers and Bill managed to keep the conversation away from themselves. However a lull made its way into their talking which allowed Avery to make her move.

"Bill, do you like working as a cashier?" Caroline asked.

"It's alright," Bill answered. "I meet some interesting characters."

Caroline laughed. "You do seem like the kind who'd make unusual friends."

Ford nearly choked on a mouthful of rice. He pounded his chest until the collected grains separated enough to allow him to breathe properly again. He stared into the green eyes of the social worker.

"I wanted to ask you if you prefer working in the lab?" Avery inquired.

Stan dropped his fork. It clanged against the plate, echoing in the silence of the kitchen. He blamed it on poor circulation and picked up the utensil, continuing to eat.

"At our first meeting you mentioned you were injured in a lab accident," Caroline reminded him. "You said you work two jobs, for each of the Pines." Green eyes darted from one brother to the other.

"Yeah, I think I like the lab work better," Bill replied.

Caroline hummed. She placed her fork down on the napkin then folded her hands under her pointed chin. "In that case, I would love to see the lab where you two work."

Soos barely caught himself before he gasped. Stan slowly swallowed the soda, the sound audible to everyone at the table.

"Oh, it's not here," Bill quickly answered.

"He's correct," Ford added. "We actually work with my old assisant, Fiddleford McGucket, at McGucket Labs."

Avery narrowed her eyes. Recent news of Fiddleford McGucket earning millions from several of his inventions had been on the local television and radio news, in the papers, as well as two national TV stations.

"Did you have anything to do with his inventions?" Caroline asked.

"No," Ford answered. "That's a pet project he worked on in his spare time." He looked over at Bill. "Although we are helping him with something new that'll be ready for testing probably by autumn."

Stan stared dumbfounded, not sure if they spoke the truth, or if it was a quick and clever lie on his brother's part. He figured Bill knew Ford's mind better than Ford himself and could follow along and jump in when needed.

The doctor decided not to say anything more on the accidents, or Bill's employment with both Stanford and McGucket. She stood and the others, save Soos, followed her action. Avery mentioned she wanted to have a look at Bill's room as well as a few others in the house. Stan agreed and offered to show her the way.

Stan guided Caroline through the hallway that led to the parlor which he mainly used for special occasions and attractions, the rest of the time it served as a break room for his employees. Bill and Ford followed behind. Stan then showed her the storage room that also contained the washing machine and dryer.

Not interested in seeing the items put away for seasonal use, or to have parts salvaged for other fake attractions, Caroline turned away. Her eyes caught the glistening red on the sleeve of Bill's shirt at the top of the laundry basket. She quickly glanced over at Bill who stood in front of her. Beneath the hem of the shorter sleeve she saw the adhesive bandage poke through.

Stan placed his hand on her back as he ushered her through the door. Avery didn't mind as she had something new to discuss with Cipher.

At last they reached Bill's room. The redhead announced she only wanted Bill to follow as she wished to have a few words with him. The Pines brothers consented. Ford stared over his shoulder, but Bill confidently nodded giving him the strength to leave.

The blond turned to see the woman eyeing the books on his shelf. She wrinkled her nose at the discarded dirty clothes lying about the floor. The bed against the wall unmade and a few empty bowls and cups sat on the nightstand.

"Your room is spacious," Caroline commented.

"Even if it wasn't I don't spend much time in here," Bill said.

The social worker nodded. "What would you say is your relationship with Stanford Pines?" Caroline asked.

Bill pursed his lips. "Why? What have you heard?" Knowing some of the people in town it didn't seem strange that gossip concerning him would spread. In a way he felt flattered.

Avery smiled as she witnessed a few photographs lying on the table. The one on top was of Bill and Mabel making funny faces for the camera. Beneath that one was a picture Mabel asked a stranger to take of the group at the carnival. On the bottom was one of Bill smiling at Ford with one arm around him, while the human looked slightly annoyed.

She turned to Bill with that one photo in between her index and middle finger. "You're close with your boss," she said.

Bill snatched the photo from her grasp. "You have no right to go through my things!" the demon snapped.

Caroline crossed her arms. Her toe tapped against the floor. "Bill, if Stanford is treating you inappropriately..." she said.

"He's not," Bill replied.

"Forcing you to do something you're not comfortable with," Caroline pressed.

"You couldn't be more wrong," Bill interrupted.

"Causing you distress," she continued.

"If anyone's causing me distress it's you," said Bill.

Caroline frowned. She and Bill stared for nearly a minute until she finally broke away. Bill smirked then slipped his favorite photo of him and Ford into the closest book on the shelf.

"Bill," Caroline said in a quiet voice. "How did you get that injury on your arm?"

Bill stiffened for a moment. He curled his arm at the elbow and lifted the sleeve to reveal the large beige bandage that covered most of the back of his upper arm.

"I scratched it on a tree branch this morning when me and Fordsy were out for a walk," Bill said. It was halfway the truth.

"And I suppose Fordsy will confirm this story?" Caroline asked. Bill grimaced at the way she spoke his nickname for Ford. She grinned. "Is it possible it's his own story he ordered you to tell?"

"Look, lady, Stanford Pines is my boyfriend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, so I don't want to see you poking around here anymore," Bill snapped.

The news did surprise the woman. Once the shock wore off she smiled. If anything it only made the case more interesting.

"I see," Caroline Avery said.

She walked out of the bedroom with Bill following closely behind. The others watched her grab the bag she left over on the hook by the back door. Stan led her to the gift shop entrance where her vehicle waited on the lawn.

Dr. Avery turned to smile at her hosts. "Thank you both for lunch, I am satisfied with my visit," she said before taking her leave.

Four pairs of eyes watched her walk to her car. The lights flashed twice before the door opened. She glanced up to smile at Bill who looked through the window. He returned her grin with one of his own. The driver started the car then drove away leaving her lingering sweet scent as a reminder of her recent visit.

"I hope that's it with that," Stan grumbled.

"Actually, I don't think that's the last we'll see of her," Bill announced.

"For once I hope your intuition is wrong," said Ford.

* * *

 **It looks like they're off the hook...for now.**

 **Credit for the inclusion of nymphs goes to Energy witch. I might add some more with the nymphs in a later chapter. As long as Bill doesn't get too flirty, they should be okay. Maybe.**


	7. A Growing Threat

**Thank you to ImpossibleJedi4, Whiteling, Energy witch, DarknessLegends, BILL CIPHER, Berrybanana05, BakuganNerd52, Christina730, and Guest for your reviews.**

 **As a warning, there is drug usage in this chapter.**

* * *

The twins were due in town the following day. Only two weeks had passed since they last saw them, although not on the best conditions. They were able to comfort each other in difficult times, and then the teens were allowed the chance to see an important part of their grunkles' past.

Bill and Wendy manned the shop while Soos was outside mowing the grass. At least with the twins in town for the entire summer their chore load would be lessened. Ford already mentioned that he intended a surprise for the first weekend making the demon wish he still had the ability to read minds.

With school out Wendy was expected to work full time. Bill glanced over at his colleague to see her seated at the stool. Instead of reading a magazine, or texting her friends, or scrolling face book she stared down at the counter.

"Hey, Red, everything okay?" Bill asked.

The teenager only sighed in response.

"I thought you'd be happy with Pinetree and Shooting Star on their way back," Bill tried again.

The girl shrugged. She knew she should be happy to see her friends again, but she just couldn't-Mabel was one thing, but there was no way she could face Dipper.

Wendy grasped at the counter. She grabbed her cellphone and announced she needed to make an important phone call. Bill agreed to watch the counter while she ran off suddenly for the second time that morning.

The door opened to reveal a sweaty Soos. He wiped at his forehead with a small towel then grabbed a cold water from the fridge. Bill pulled out two popsicles then handed one to Soos. The two sat out on the porch consuming their sweet treats in the noon humidity. Thus far they had only had two large tour groups combined with a few regulars from town to visit the shop.

The town was a peaceful place. The scent of freshly cut grass surrounded the shack. For a moment the weather decided to grant mercy and let the cool wind gently blow across the property. The wind danced through Bill's loose curls. Soos closed his eyes to take in the temporary comfort of such a sultry day.

Bill's smile fell into a frown as he suddenly remembered that the peace wouldn't last for much longer. To think he had been the one who had been the cause of such chaos the year before. Now he couldn't understand why he wanted destruction-just something else to blame on the bond. Bill glanced down at his pinky finger and cursed Ford for forcing humanity onto him.

However it would not be long until Kryptos returned, and he planned to destroy Bill and everyone he loved. This time Kryptos had the advantage of knowing both him, and the skills of the Pines family who would fight back.

Blue liquid dripped over Bill's fingers. He wiped the juice on his pants, but the sticky residue remained on his fingers.

"You okay, dawg?" Soos asked then licked falling juice from the side of the red popsicle.

"It's almost been a year," Bill answered. He dropped the empty stick on the porch, already anticipating the scolding he'd later receive from Stan for the blue droplets that stained the entrance to the gift shop.

Soos waited for Bill to finish his thought which he never did. A year since his failure, since he was forced to submit to Ford's conditions in exchange for his life. While there had been struggles, life hadn't been too bad. He made friends and he had Ford, both of which he honestly knew he didn't deserve.

Bill moved his fingers to remind him of the sticky popsicle juice on his fingers. He announced to Soos that he'd be back after he washed the aversive substance from his hands.

Bill pushed open the bathroom door to see Wendy sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Her cheeks were wet with fresh tears. Her phone lie screen down on the bathroom floor two feet away from the crying teenager. The small area reeked of vomit.

She ceased sobbing upon noticing another presence in the room. Green eyes already filled with anger and frustration directed themselves at their new target.

"Don't you know how to knock, you asshole?" Wendy snapped.

Bill backed up. He closed the door then opted to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. Thirty seconds of scrubbing then rinse under warm water as Ford instructed him-the best way to kill germs. He snatched two sheets of paper towel then headed back to the gift shop.

He momentarily stopped at the bathroom door and contemplated knocking. He stopped himself and pushed the urge away; Wendy would not talk until she felt ready. At the very least he considered she'd feel better once Mabel and Dipper arrived the following morning.

* * *

The hour on the clock read ten minutes until four. Tate was due home in an hour, which gave him that much time to work on his newest invention.

Fiddleford backed away from the prototype. If everything went according to plan, the metal headband would reverse the effects of his memory gun, which would help him regain the moments he wanted most to forget.

Even more it might help Bill recall some of his memories that were blocked by the bond. When he told Ford about the machine, he begged that it be ready before June. Fiddleford assured him that wasn't possible, but he promised to try and have it ready the middle of the month. All he needed now was a willing test subject-and who better than himself.

At first he didn't hear the knocking. The second time he figured he was once again suffering from side effects of prolonged use of the memory gun. The third knock sounded like someone about ready to ram his door. Fiddleford placed the headband back on its holders then hopped to the front door.

"Can I help you?" Fiddleford asked as he greeted yet another stranger.

Ever since his inventions made him an overnight millionaire, people from every charity and organization in the state flocked to his doorstep. Even worse numerous women were suddenly interested in dating his son. The constant attention from other women caused Rachel to break up with him. He hated thinking how once again he possibly ruined Tate's life.

"Fiddleford McGucket?" the woman asked. Fiddleford nodded and she invited herself inside. The old man followed after and beckoned for her to take a seat in the small living room.

"I can make ya some tea," Fiddleford offered.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but no," she said and crossed her legs. "I'm here on official business, and won't take up much of your time."

McGucket hopped on one of the chairs. Thus far her conversation hadn't been that different from the others trying to swindle money from him.

"My name is Dr. Caroline Avery, I am with social services, and I have some questions about your colleagues: Stanford Pines and Bill Cipher," she stated.

"Go on," Fiddleford said. A few days ago Ford telephoned him to warn about that very same social worker. He confessed the lie he and Bill made up about working for McGucket to which he agreed to go along with.

"Mr. Pines said to me that he works with you, is that correct?" Caroline asked.

"Absolutely, one of the best werkers I ever met," Fiddleford answered.

"Is it true you two used to work together back in the late seventies, early eighties?" Avery inquired.

"Sure did," Fiddleford responded, although it pulled at his stomach how she found that bit of information out. What more he wondered what his work with Ford had to do with social services.

"So it's safe to say you know your colleague fairly well?" the doctor asked.

"We've been friends for a long time."

"How would you describe his temperament?"

"Good. Rarely gets angry." Fiddleford adjusted himself in the chair. "Act'ly I used a have anixety real bad, and Stanford tried a showed me some techniques ta help."

"Tried?" Caroline asked. She wiggled her foot over her knee. "So it didn't help?"

"No," Fiddleford answered.

Caroline adjusted her glasses. She placed the notebook and pen down on the sidetable. "Tell me, Mr. McGucket," she said and folded her hands atop her knee all the while her foot shook. "What did you have to be so nervous about?"

"Don't know," Fiddleford said. "Guess some people are."

"Were you working towards a deadline?" Caroline probed.

"Can't 'member, it's all fuzzy," Fiddleford said and scratched at the bald spot atop his head. "My mem'ries not what it used a be, I'm afraid."

Avery frowned, but was not going to let the excuse of an aged memory stop her. "Was it something to do with what you were researching that caused your anxiety?" she asked.

"Can't say."

Avery placed both feet on the floor then clamped her hands around her kneecaps. "There's no record of you ever seeking medical attention for your disorder," she stated. "If your anxiety was as bad as you say, then why wouldn't you see a doctor?" Fiddleford went quiet. "Couldn't afford it?" She grinned. "Or something you couldn't confess even to a professional?"

Fiddleford stayed quiet.

"It's a shame what happened to you, Mr. McGucket," Caroline said with a hum. "I heard throughout town how something in the eighties cost you your sanity for a good amount of time." She leaned in close to the inventor's face. "I wonder...what could be so terrifying, so shocking, so traumatizing to cause that kind of damage?"

"That's personal," Fiddleford replied after a short pause. He narrowed his eyes. Caroline frowned, it hadn't been the answer she expected. The old man continued, "Besides, what's any a this gotta do with Stanford?"

Caroline was taken aback. From what she heard around town from those who knew Fiddleford McGucket, she had not expected him to take offense of any kind.

"Mr. McGucket, please," she tried.

"No, you said you had questions 'bout Stanford and Bill, but you seem more concerned 'bout my mental wellfare," Fiddleford answered. "If ya must know, I don't 'member much after my divorce, and it wasn't 'til me and Tate recently reconciled that he got me the help I needed."

Caroline seethed. She took a deep breath and reminded herself why she sought out the elderly man in the first place.

"You are correct, Mr. McGucket, I apologize," Caroline said. She pushed the frames of her glasses against her face. "I shouldn't have asked you. I mainly want to know what kind of work you do?"

The question baffled Fiddleford, but he still answered. "I'm an engineer." For someone who sure knew a good deal about him it didn't make sense she seemed to not know of his recent success.

"And is your work dangerous?" Avery asked.

"Kinda, I could get hurt if I ain't careful."

"Is that how Bill acquired his injuries?" Avery asked.

Fiddleford hesitated. Ford had not told him the entire story surrounding Bill's case. What more he wasn't sure if she was trying to mislead him with a false testament. The doctor's foot shook at an alarming rate confident that she caught him in a lie.

"It was an accident," he said, hoping he made the correct decision. He watched Caroline's grin fade, and he continued, "He wasn't careful and he got hurt."

"I see," Caroline said. She picked up her notebook then tucked the pen in the bun in the back of her head. Fiddleford stood beside her. She stared at the engineer. "May I take a look at the laboratory?"

"Sorry, I ain't gonna let ya see my unfinished werk," Fiddleford said.

"Mr. McGucket this can be imperative to my case," Caroline protested. "You'll be helping Bill."

"How can I be sure ya ain't gonna leak my invention?" Fiddleford retorted. "You wanna see it, then ya gotta get yerself a proper warrant."

Caroline Avery sighed. She had hoped McGucket would provide her with the next clue she needed, but once again Ford proved to have loyal allies.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. McGucket," Avery said. She slipped him a business card. "If there's anything more you wish to share with me, give me a call."

With that she made her exit from the McGucket residence. Fiddleford watched her leave from his window. Fortunately Tate had not come home in the middle of the interrogation.

In his slightly soiled hand Fiddleford held the starch white card. He threw the paper into his mouth and chewed it until it was a saturated ball then spit it back into his hand where it was discarded in the kitchen trashcan. He then plucked the phone off the wall to dial the number to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

The shack closed at five. Soos turned the sign then locked the door. It had been an average day, but with the first of June coming the next morning, business would sure build up. What more the twins were due to arrive around eleven in the morning.

Bill descended the stairs having dressed the beds for Dipper and Mabel's return. A year ago he never would have been eager to see the children he now considered family. He never would understand why Mabel chose to forgive him so quickly, nor why he was so willing to accept her offer of friendship.

Wendy threw on her coat, despite it being warm enough not to need one. She glanced over in Bill's direction to find him staring. She sighed and slowly approached him.

"Look, I didn't mean to get so defensive before," she said. "I'm just mad at Robbie."

Bill nodded, although the look in his eyes showed he was not yet satisfied.

"Is that all?" he asked.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Even if there is, it's none of your business," she replied.

"Fair enough," Bill responded. He turned and picked up a broom to begin sweeping up the gift shop.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs. A heavy fist rapped at the door. With pursed lips Soos glanced out the window. Upon recognizing the faces he unlocked the door to allow the other teenagers inside.

"Wendy, you coming?" Lee called. In his hands he held a tin pan covered with aluminum foil. "Tambry's parents are outta town, so we're gonna have a little party."

"Cipherbomb, you should totally come," Nate added from where he stood in the doorway.

"Not tonight, you guys," Wendy replied.

Lee frowned. He placed the pan down on the counter next to the cash register. "Come on, Wendy, you never turn down a chance to turn up."

The blond teen put a hand on his friend's shoulder only for her to roughly shake him away. Lee backed up, but the look on his face appeared more concerned than afraid. Robbie had told him that she'd been acting crazy lately.

"I can't go either," Bill said with a sigh. "Sixer needs me for something."

"Ugh, lame," Lee complained.

"Yeah, he is," Bill replied with a laugh.

Ford requested that Bill and Stan join him in the living room after closing so that they could go over their story just incase Avery poked her nose in their business once again. Also if any other authorities decided to ask questions they would all have the same story.

"Is Robbie going to be there?" Wendy asked.

"He's invited," Nate replied. Under his breath he muttered his hopes that Robbie not show up lest he unintentionally hurt Tambry again.

"Is he coming?" Wendy asked with more force. The other two boys exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. "I need to talk to him in person."

"He seemed interested," Lee said. He looked over at Nate who only shrugged in response.

Wendy considered her options. She shoved her hands into her coat pocket and stomped out of the door. Thus far Robbie either ignored her calls, or they resulted in an argument whenever they did talk. If there was any chance he'd be present, she also would be there.

Lee and Nate followed after her. Soos watched Wendy hop into the passenger seat of Nate's vehicle. Lee made an exaggerated gesture of how he wanted to ride shotgun, but climbed into the backseat nonetheless.

Bill propped the broom up against the counter. The sweet aroma surrounded that pan. He lifted the aluminum foil to discover the delicious dessert underneath. Bill looked back over to where Soos had locked the door. Nate had long since drove away.

He decided he wouldn't consume them all, but at the very least a scrumptious brownie deserved to be eaten while fresh. Figuring that both Stan and Ford would want one, Bill carried the pan into the living room where they planned to have their meeting.

After closing up the shop Soos said farewell to Bill who waved him off from the porch. The following morning he planned to arrive an hour before the younger set of twins were due to arrive. Once Soos left Bill's view he walked back inside the gift shop and locked the door behind him.

By the time Bill walked into the living room where Stan and Susan were already present. Stan had made plans with his fiancee when Ford called the family meeting, but he decided that Susan might as well know the details. She didn't exactly know what Bill was, but had figured out he wasn't a normal human being.

Stan ordered a pizza over the phone while Bill sat down across from Lazy Susan. The conman hung up then sat at his spot that was marked by his already opened soda can. Stan cut a piece of brownie for himself then handed another to Susan. Bill grinned as he accepted a plate of the dessert. He figured he should feel some kind of remorse, but it would only serve as a lesson to the teenager.

"I'll try to keep this brief," Ford began. "The reason I called this meeting is McGucket called me earlier. Apparently Avery questioned him this afternoon."

"Does that hussy ever rest?" Stan asked with a mouthful of brownie.

"Hmm, this sure tastes odd," Susan commented, but continued to eat.

"What would she want with Fiddlebucket?" Bill asked and took another bite of his brownie.

"Apparently asking about your accident in the lab," Ford answered. "I already contacted Dr. Boyd and asked him to fax me over a report of all your recent medical history." Ford opened the folder on the table. He handed it first to Bill and would allow everyone to look it over. "Memorize it well, we'll need to fabricate our story based on these details, and anything else you might have told her."

"You don't think Fiddleford told her somethin' she had no business knowin'?" Stan asked then gulped down the rest of his soda.

"I don't think so," Ford answered. "He caught on that something was off about her." He used his fork to cut off a piece of his brownie then impaled the chocolate dessert with the prongs. "She kept asking him irrelevant questions relating to our past." He placed the sweet back on the plate, not really in the mood for dessert.

"That Fiddleford is an odd man, but a smart one," Stan commented.

Ford read over the document once more to compare it with the story he had written down on the paper. Over the next fifteen minutes he shared it with the rest of the group. Susan almost fell asleep, and Stan audibly displayed his boredom with sighs and loud yawns. Ford chose to ignore him and continued on.

Bill suddenly felt relaxed. He folded his arms then rested his head over top, while still looking in Ford's direction. The author frowned, but Bill only gave him a smile.

"I'll also share this with the kids," Ford said having finished his task. "So they won't accidentally give out information we don't want anyone else to know."

Bill laughed. "Oh, oh, like how you helped an-an evil entity into your world?"

Ford jerked his head in his boyfriend's direction. Bill laughed harder and pounded his fist on the table.

"Oh, that's rich," Stan replied with a hearty laugh.

"Richer than you'll ever be!" Bill exclaimed and pointed at Stan in an exaggerated manner.

Both Bill and Stan guffawed at that comment. Bill fell from his chair and laid in a lump on the floor shaking with laughter. Susan laughed at Bill's dramatics. She snorted which caused the three of them to laugh harder.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Ford asked.

"Oh!" Bill cried. He hung onto the seat of his chair with one hand while still on the floor on his knees. With his other hand he pointed at Ford. "You said a bad word!"

"Wash your mouth out with soap, Poindexter!" Stan ordered. He hurried over to the sink where a half empty bottle of handsoap sat. Throughout the exchange Susan only laughed.

Again Bill laid sprawled out on the floor with his arm over his belly while he laughed.

That was when Ford noticed the empty plates with brownie crumbs in each of their settings. He dropped his fork and stood up quickly.

Stan walked over with a glass filled with soapy water. Ford accepted the cup then placed it on the table. Thankfully Stan had forgotten the reason for bringing it over in the first place.

Bill sat up cross-legged with one hand on each knee. "Y'know what this place needs, Stanno?" he said. "Eyebats. Fill this place with them." He threw his arms up in the air. "Then they can petrify anyone who refuses to pay."

Stan turned a chair around and sat down. He leaned over the back. "That's a good idea, Cipher." He ruffled Bill's hair.

"And-and-and," Bill said. He chuckled then leaned back against the chair. "How about a nightmare tunnel. I can design it. Then you-you let your tourists walk through and it shows them their worst nightmares."

"Bill, you should stop talking," Ford ordered.

"Can it, Poindexter," Stan snapped. He smiled at Bill. "This guy's a genius."

"That's why they called me the brains of the operation," Bill boasted. "To think that copycat Kryptos thinks he can do anything." He slapped his leg as he laughed. "When that joker shows up he won't be able to do anything as creative as I could."

"Joker...now that's an idea," Stan replied. "We can dress up like clowns."

"Yes! He won't be expecting that," Bill responded. He snapped his fingers and the doctor's report caught on fire.

Ford grabbed a cloth from the stove and smacked the papers until the flames vanquished. The top paper had become mostly ashes, while the three beneath suffered damage, but only one had been rendered useless. He managed to salvage the rest.

He jumped at the sound of knocking on the front door. Ford froze and prayed that it was not Caroline Avery who stood on their doorstep as he had nothing that could explain the chaos in the living room. The guest knocked a second time.

Ford snatched the tin pan and threw the entire thing in the kitchen trash can before slowly making his way to the front of the shack. He glanced out the window to see the pizza man with his case in hand. Ford answered the door and paid the man with a twenty he happened to have in his pocket.

The author shut the door with his foot then made his way back to the living room where Bill and Stan discussed yet another highly illegal attraction. Susan had fallen asleep at the table.

"Pizza!" Bill screamed.

Both Bill and Stan rushed for the food. Ford placed the boxes on the table and moved out of their way. Susan woke up for two seconds then rested her head back on the table. Ford helped the woman to her feet and led her over to the vacant recliner. Susan laid down and fell back into slumber while Ford draped a knitted blanket over her.

Ford sighed at the two chowing down on pizza. He decided to wait around until the other two also passed out. He helped Stan to his room and considered to let Bill stay where he slept on the carpet. He picked up the skinny blond and threw him over his shoulder.

Bill was laid in his bed. Ford remembered having to do something similar that time Bill had drank himself drunk. He pushed a few stray curls from his forehead then left the room. If he ever saw those teenagers again he'd be sure to give them a much needed tongue lashing.

From what he could tell no major damage had been done. He collected the dishes and decided to sweep the crumbs from the carpet. Only fourteen hours left until the twins were expected in town.

* * *

 **Dipper and Mabel will be in the next chapter.**

 **As for the part there at the end, over the past few months I had three requests (Little Red, Ella Le Hissy, Energy witch) to write a scene where Bill gets high off of pot brownies. I researched the effects of ingesting marijuana and tried to keep the information I found on a few websites in my mind while writing that scene, so I hope it comes across as accurate.**


	8. The Confession

**Thank you to DarknessLegends, Whiteling, Energy witch, BakuganNerd52, ImpossibleJedi4, Ella Le Hissy, Mosaic Mouse, Christina730, and Frostbite for your reviews of the last chapter.**

 **Mosaic Mouse: At of now, probably not. I don't know how I would include her in the story. If you have any suggestions on how to bring her into the story, feel free to share them.**

* * *

Ford woke around seven, fully rested, as he had gone to bed after tucking in everyone else who had fallen asleep in his home. He showered, dressed, and prepared a pot of coffee by the time Bill sauntered into the kitchen. His unruly hair stuck up in every direction. A stain of some kind sat in the center of his shirt. He rubbed at his eyes then greeted Ford with a sour expression.

The coffee was poured into a cup. Ford added two scoops of sugar then handed the steaming mug to his boyfriend. Bill scratched at his head while he sipped. He wrinkled his nose at the taste being bitterer than he would have desired. However, the warm beverage felt too good to pass up.

"Sixer, were we attacked last night, or somethin', 'cause I can't recall a thing," Bill said. He chugged the liquid before his tongue had the opportunity to taste its less than pleasant flavor.

"I'm not surprised," Ford answered. He turned his attention to the stove. Bill leaned over his boyfriend's shoulder and watched him flip the omelet.

Ford gasped when he felt Bill's arms around his waist, and nearly pressed his arms against the red burners.

"Watch out! Are you trying to get yourself burnt?" Ford asked when he pushed Bill off.

"No," Bill replied in a singsong fashion. Ford moved the pan to the backburner. "I just thought after you finished with breakfast, we can have a little bedroom fun before the kids get here." He then slapped Ford on the butt.

Ford greeted Bill with a lifted eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not still high?" he countered.

The two turned when they heard another pair of feet shuffle into the kitchen. Lazy Susan yawned and greeted the two with her face frozen in confusion. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, and a large red blotch from her lipstick stained her arm.

"Is that really the time?" the woman screeched when she set eyes on the clock. "I'm supposed to be at the diner in less than an hour!"

"I can drive ya," Stan said when he entered the kitchen. He scratched at his side, but woke feeling better than he had in a long time.

"Stan, don't look at me, I look a hot mess," Susan cried.

"Eh, if I'mma be lookin' at this the rest of my life, I better get used to it," Stan retorted.

Susan smiled. "Oh, Stanley, you're so romantic," she said with a giggle then playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Go on an' use the shower," Stan said. He winked and added, "I might even join ya."

"Oh, stop it," Susan replied with a laugh. She walked out the room to take advantage of her fiance's offer.

Stan looked over at his brother and Bill. Ford handed his twin a part of the omelet. Stan scarved it down and relayed that he would be picking the twins up at the main bus stop and treat them to lunch in town. Ford was taken aback by Stan's sudden generosity, but didn't say anything more on it.

Once Stan left to go dress Ford looked over at Bill. The blond picked through his breakfast, all the tomatoes and onions were piled up on the side of the plate.

"We have a little extra time, so I'll take your offer," Ford said. Bill looked up with wide eyes and a grin. "After you finish your breakfast," Ford added.

Bill sat his plate with the remaining half of the omelet on the floor in front of Waddles. The pig wasted no time lapping up the leftovers.

"All done, Sixer," Bill announced with a giggle. He grabbed onto his boyfriend's back. Ford caught his balance then carried Bill piggyback style to the lab entrance.

* * *

It was close to noon by the time Stan returned home with the twins. Bill, Soos, and Wendy heard Mabel's mouth before the door even opened.

The instant Soos set eyes on the kids he dropped his act as Mr. Mystery and abandonned the confused tourists to greet the thirteen-year-olds. Soos snatched Mabel up and spun her around twice. The sweater girl squealed, ignoring the fact she just ate an entire tray of chili fries on her own.

The laughing brunette was placed back on the floor. Soos turned to greet Dipper who appeared to have grown three inches since he last saw him back in March.

"Whoa, dawg, pretty soon you're gonna be taller than me," Soos asked then fistbumped Dipper. The male twin beamed in delight at the compliment.

Dipper turned towards the girl who had been the object of his affection the last summer. He felt slightly embarrassed on how ridiculous he had acted and how she had been able to hear his mumblings.

The boy slowly approached her. Wendy smiled at the fact that Dipper still wore the hat she gave him at last year's departure. He no longer looked like a scrawny kid, but a young man who would be starting high school come summer's end.

"So, Wendy, are you ready for another summer of mysteries and all out fun?" Dipper asked.

The redhead smiled, but then for a few seconds it switched to a look of sorrow. She quickly caught herself and nodded with a smile. After all it may be her last chance to enjoy the innocence of summer vacation, so she figured she should embrace it while it lasted.

At closing time Ford asked the entire crew to stay a few minutes later. The seven crowded in the living room where Ford usually hosted the family meetings. As he did the previous night, Ford filled the twins, along with Soos and Wendy, in about Caroline Avery.

Mabel gasped and slapped her forehead once Ford finished his piece. The others stared at the girl's unusual behavior.

"Oh, Grunkle Ford, I am so sorry," Mabel cried. "I forgot all about that."

"Wait? You knew about this woman?" Wendy asked.

"Kinda, sorta," Mabel said and pressed her two index fingers together while staring down at the table top. She forced herself to look up only to find six pairs of eyes glued on her. "Gideon told me over Spring Break, and I forgot all about it."

"Whoa. How did that runt know?" Stan questioned.

"Apparently she's been asking him questions about Bill and the...um...Weirdma-uh, the earthquake," Mabel answered.

"That doesn't make sense," said Ford. "Bill has no connection to Gideon." He turned to his boyfriend. "Do you?"

"Not since last summer," Bill answered. "He made two deals with me." Bill crossed his arms. "And both times he failed to deliver on his end of the bargain." The demon clenched his fist and mumbled, "Shoulda set fire to that boufant of his."

"Gidoen didn't forget like everyone else," Mabel explained. She folded her hands in the table and looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Ford sighed. "It's okay, Mabel," he said. The six-fingered hand patted her shaking one. "What we need to do now is find out what, if anything, Gideon said to Avery. I just hope he kept his mouth shut."

Mabel jumped down from her chair. She stepped into the other room to text Gideon. The Gleeful boy replied that he was currently eating with his family, but could be over in an hour's time. Mabel thanked him then returned to the kitchen.

"I've debated whether or not I should share this, but I think it's only fair that you all know," Ford said. "Bill and I have received confirmation that his old friends are planning to return sometime this summer, led by Kryptos."

"Oh him," Dipper groaned as he recalled how he used a spell to banish both him and Pyronica back to their dimension. He turned towards Bill and jumped up in his chair. "Do you have anything to do with this?" he snapped.

"No," Soos answered.

"I highly doubt it," Wendy added.

"I guarantee you don't have to worry about that," Ford said.

Bill scoffed. "There's nothing I want more than to burn that wannabe to a pile of dust," he answered. His fist exploded with flames.

The aquarium shook then the glass busted in seven spots. Stan yelled. He dumped the popcorn on the table then hurried to catch the axolotl in the now empty bowl he filled with leaking water.

"Dipper! Get a mop!" Stan ordered. He glared back at Bill who sat lost in revenge fantasies of what he planned to do to his once good friend.

Dipper returned to the kitchen with a mop in one hand and an empty metal pail in the other. The bucket thumped as it was placed on the saturated carpet. Dipper busied himself with collecting what he could from the carpet then wrung it out in the bucket. Meanwhile Stan and Soos hurried to patch the holes with duct tape.

Mabel and Wendy wrinkled their noses at the sight of brown water being drained into the bucket. Both girls wondered how long it had been since Stan last had the carpet shampooed.

"Dammit, Bill, I'm happy for ya wantin' to murder your friend and all, but don't take your anger out on my house," Stan spat. "Tomorrow I'm rentin' a steamer and takin' the money outta your paycheck."

"Whatever," Bill replied. He grinned as he imagined the many ways he could symmetrically slice Kryptos; a demon pizza didn't sound too bad. In that moment he hoped Kryptos made his appearance sooner than later, oh how he'd have fun, and none of the Pines would hold him back.

"Tomorrow I'm going to head out to the bunker," Ford said. "I believe there's something there that might be of use."

Dipper looked up from where he soaked up the water from the carpet. "Oh, can I go with you too?" he begged.

Ford was about to protest when he remembered that both of the twins had faced the danger before. It filled him with pride at how his niece and nephew (along with Wendy and Soos) used their brains to take down Shifty. He could only hope that the defeat didn't drain him of all his dignity that he would be unwilling to talk.

"Very well, you and Bill be ready to leave at nine," Ford decided.

Dipper glanced over at the redhead. The only reason they were able to enter the bunker last time was due to Wendy's cleverness.

"Can Wendy come?" Dipper asked. Wendy lifted her head. Dipper looked back over at the older teen. He rubbed the back of his head and added, "If you want to, that is?"

Wendy grinned and nodded. "I'd love to, man," the girl replied. Dipper fist pumped then went back to mopping up the excess water. Very little remained in the tank by the time Soos and Stan patched it up. Their aquatic pet would require a new aquarium, something else Stan planned to make Bill pay for.

Wendy leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She would definitely miss Dipper's friendship.

"How 'bout you two?" Dipper asked Soos and Mabel.

"Mr. Pines'll need me here," Soos answered.

"Yeah, we can't both bail on Grunkle Stan," Mabel replied. She marched over to her brother and playfully punched him in the arm. "You covered for me when I helped Grunkle Ford with Sprinkle."

Dipper thanked his sister with a smile.

Mabel and Soos hurried off to the linen closet to grab a few towels to help Dipper soak up the excess water. The axolotl was placed in a larger bowl. Bill watched the creature walk about the bottom of the bowl.

Twenty minutes passed. Soos and Wendy said goodbye to the Pines family before the two took their leave. Soos offered to drive Wendy home. Dipper sat at the living room table talking with Ford while Mabel watched TV with Stan while playing with Waddles. Bill stood in the kitchen preparing the evening meal.

The four Pines simultaneously looked up at the sound of knocking from the gift shop door. Mabel jumped to her feet and rushed to open it for her expected visitor with Waddles in tow. The door opened to reveal the chubby, white-haired boy. He smiled nervously and shuffled his feet as eh greeted the girl he once crushed on.

Mabel stepped aside to allow Gideon entrance to the gift shop. Stan stood in the doorway that separated the tourist area from the living space with a beer can in hand. Gideon locked eyes with the elderly man for a moment then returned his gaze to the teenage girl.

Waddles nibbled on the visitor's shoe strings. Gideon laughed at the pig and bent down to pet him on the head. Waddles sniffed Gideon's fingers then allowed the boy to pet him.

"Hey, Gideon, I'm sorry for calling you out here so late," Mabel said.

"Don't sweat it, marshmella, my dad needed to go out an' get us some ice cream anyway," Gideon replied with a laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the brunette.

"Is everything okay?" Mabel asked. She knew it was stupid to ask considering how she treated Gideon the last time they met. Although he had been the one to lash out at Bill-but it wasn't too difficult to understand why he wouldn't be so happy to see the demon who likely terrorized him after he betrayed him a second time.

"Look, Mabel, I got somethin' I need to confess," Gideon said. "I did somethin' I'm not proud of."

Mabel tilted her head to the side. After all the things he had done in the past and not properly apologized for, she wondered what he possibly could have done to cause such guilt. By this point Dipper and Ford joined Stan in the doorway-neither Mabel nor Gideon noticed the extra audience.

"I was real mad at ya, Mabel, I mean extremely mad," Gideon said. "At the carnival when I found out ya lied to me."

"I know, it was a bad thing for me to do," Mabel interrupted.

Ford and Stan looked down at Dipper who mouthed he would explain later.

"No, I did somethin' bad," Gideon argued. His stomach felt like it wanted to spew his dinner all over the gift shop floor. "Remember that social worker I told you about?"

Mabel nodded, and though Avery was the reason she called Gideon over, she now feared what he was about to say. Ford swallowed and Dipper held his breath.

"I was real mad at you," Gideon repeated. "I-uh...I went to her. And..." Mabel held her balled fists against her chin while Gideon felt like he would faint at any moment. "I'm so sorry, Mabel," he said.

"Gideon...what did you do?" Mabel asked softly.

"I...I told her...everything," Gideon replied. "About the weirdmageddon, about Bill, about your family and that journal."

"So that's why she's been bothering us?" Ford asked as he pushed the door open.

Both hazel and blue eyes stared at the open doorway where they saw a livid face with thick frames shielding the eyes.

"Gideon, how could you?" Mabel cried.

Gideon looked over at the girl he once loved. Mabel couldn't bear to look him in the face. She clenched her fists down by her sides and it took all her strength not to strike him.

"Young man, do you realize what you have done?" Ford snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," Gideon stammered.

"Do you realize what you've done to this family?" Ford continued.

Both Mabel and Dipper shrunk away from their great-uncle at the volume of his voice.

"I wish I didn't," Gideon tried.

"Wishing isn't going to fix anything," Dipper retorted.

The male twin glared at Gideon. How foolish he was to believe Gideon when he swore that he would change his ways. Dipper looked over at his twin who wore her pain on her face.

"Alright! Alright!" Ford said. He held out one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. "Let's all calm down." He turned to Gideon. "I now know your memory didn't get erased." Ford could have kicked himself for not making sure that no one in the town escaped the rays of the memory gun. "But child, I pray you didn't tell her what happened to the others."

Gideon shook his head. "She wouldn't believe me if I did," the boy replied.

Ford took a deep breath. At the very least their family avoided one major crisis.

"What exactly did you tell her?" the author asked.

Gideon opened his mouth and quickly closed it. "I...I...I told her that Bill ain't human. He's the one who caused the earthquake." He heard the sighs and looked around at the Pines. "I told her about the journal, and that...and that Bill made you make everyone forget." He looked at Mabel. "But I didn't tell her how."

"Then how did she believe I made everyone forget?" Ford asked.

"I, uh..." Gideon said.

"You what?" Ford asked. He knelt down beside the boy and put a hand on each shoulder. Gideon stared up at the older man with fear in his eyes. Ford's grip tightened and the Gleeful child winced in pain that never went noticed by the man who held him. Ford shook him. "What exactly did you say?"

"I-I don't know, I-I told her I don't know," Gideon replied.

"She didn't ask you for evidence?" Dipper yelled.

"Yes, for what reason would she believe you about mass memory loss?" Ford questioned.

"The journal!" Gideon cried. The other four went quiet. Gideon shook in Ford's hold. "I-I-I-I-I told her I didn't have the journal no more, that-that you all did." He looked over at Dipper then to Mabel, and finally back at Ford. "That-that it-it's all in the journal."

Ford released the child and walked away while pinching his forehead lest he do something he regretted. How stupid he had been to include the entry about McGucket's invention in his journal. He made a mental note to remove that page from his writings the instant he returned to his laboratory.

Gideon trembled. He kept looking at the door with the desire to bolt out of the shack. How he wished he never confessed his misdeed to Mabel-perhaps the Pines never would have found out who squealed.

"That's why she wanted to search the place," Stan commented.

"And why she went to see McGucket," Dipper added. "She wants that journal."

Gideon hung his head. He wanted to speak, but nothing would justify his actions taken out of wrath. What more he couldn't understand why the Pines were so quick to defend Bill. Why hadn't they turned him over yet? Why did Mabel forgive Bill, but not him.

"Gideon, I don't even know what to say to you right now," Mabel growled. She shook and her hands balled up tighter. "What do you think they're going to do to Bill if they find out what he is...was?" Mabel asked. "He's my friend, Gideon. How could you do this to him?"

Friend-a word she used for Bill and not him.

"He's...he's a demon, he tried to end the world," Gideon defended himself. "He locked you away. How can you be friends with him?"

"And what about you?" Mabel shouted. Gideon stepped back. Her face burned red. "This is why I don't like you, Gideon! This is why I will never like you!" She pushed the boy. He tripped over his feet and fell on the floor. Mabel stood above glowering down at him. "You think you're any better than what Bill used to be?" The girl scoffed. "At least he changed, but you're as awful as you've always been."

"Mabel, please," Gideon pleaded.

"Bill is my friend, but you can never be," Mabel snapped.

Gideon's eyes lined with water. "Mabel, please. Please don't say that, Mabel," he begged. He closed in on her by walking on his knees. His tiny hands gripped at the hem of her sweater. "Mabel, don't." A tear leaked down his cheek.

The girl turned her back. "Just go away, Gideon," she said softly.

The eleven-year-old sat there dumbfounded for almost a minute. He looked down at the floor while on his knees. A few tears dripped onto the floor boards. He wiped at his eyes and stood. The others didn't say anything. Gideon waited for Mabel to turn to him, but instead she walked past her brother and grunkles into the living room.

With his head down Gideon sniffled and made his way out of the shack. He knew he made a mistake, but now he was certain he messed up for good. The door slowly shut as the visitor made his way onto the porch and down the steps. This time his remorse would not win him Mabel's favor.

Once Gideon and his father left the property Ford called Bill from the kitchen. With the spoon in hand Bill joined the others in the living room.

"Listen up, everyone, from now on we're going to have to be extra careful," Ford instructed. "Keep a look out for any watchful eyes. Search your clothes, phones, backpacks, and anything else for any tracking device." He made sure to look each one in the eyes. "We can't afford to let our guards down."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. They both gave each other half smiles. One thing was sure, they certainly were back in their favorite place on Earth: the town of Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **What a dramatic ending to this chapter. There's more drama to come. The confrontation between Mabel and Gideon was suggested by Energy witch.**

 **Fun fact: I didn't know until today that the thing Stan kept in the aquarium was called an axolotl. I knew that it was the name Bill called out to for help in the final episode, but I never thought it was an actual creature. I saw some images of them on Google, and they are adorably cute with such sweet cute faces. :)**

 **One more thing. So a few days ago I read the page in Journal 3 where Dipper's real name is revealed. However, back in March I gave him the name Matthew in another one of my stories. So I'm wondering, should I go back and change Dipper's name to Mason-his actual canon name each time he's referred to as Matthew in all the stories, or should I just keep it the way it is. Please answer here or on my poll on my profile.**


	9. Back to the Bunker

**So, as far as Dipper's name goes between the poll and the comments, it seems to be half and half. I think Dipper's real name has been used a total of five times throughout all ten of my Bonded timeline stories, so I might just go ahead and switch it to his canon name. Very rarely will his real name be used as everyone pretty much calls him Dipper.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, BILL CIPHER, Firefox, Berrybanana05, Christina730, Ella Le Hissy, Mosaic Mouse, Guest, Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl, and Invader Ash for your reviews on chapter eight! I appreciate all your feedback.**

 **Mosaic Mouse: That is a great idea. I think I might actually do that as it gets closer to Kryptos' return.**

 **Guest: I do actually. In fact I'm considering writing a romance between them in my other story Pacifica at the Shack which takes place three years after this one.**

* * *

The passenger door to the truck opened. Bud watched his puffy-eyed son climb into the seat. He threw on his seatbelt then looked down at his lap. It took all of the child's strength not to weep in front of his father.

"Did ya get everything done you needed?" Bud asked as he put the vehicle in reverse.

Gideon only shrugged. He sniffled then wiped away a falling tear, hoping that his father didn't see. Bud stared at the front door of the Mystery Shack. It wouldn't take much effort to push it open. He and Stan never made up after last summer's conflict.

Bud decided against barging in on the Pines. He didn't want to upset the kids as he had over the past summer for their great-uncle's crimes, and there was something about that new resident that caused hesitation.

"Well, let's go get you some ice cream," Bud said. Gideon only sighed. The older man put the car in drive and pulled away from the Pines brothers' property. "And anything else ya might want."

Anytime life had denied Gideon anything Bud went out of his way to accommodate for what he felt his son deserved. Members of his family, and plenty others from town who finally felt free to criticize his methods of raising children after Gideon was arrested, informed him that his tendency to give Gideon any and everything he wanted would only hurt him in the long run.

Once Gideon was pardoned, Bud tried to not spoil him as much, but old habits die hard. At the very least Gideon no longer had any interest in the psychic business. It would mean a profit loss for them, but overall the child wasn't nearly as stressed or mean as he used to be.

"Dad," Gideon said softly. Bud looked down at his child, the last time Gideon used that tone was at age five after his grandmother passed away. "Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

"Of course not, son, what would give ya that idea?" Bud asked. Although he had a strong feeling it was that crook Stan Pines who put those awful thoughts in Gideon's head.

Gideon opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He still saw Mabel's angry face staring back at him. It would be too long a story to tell his father, and no doubt Mabel would hate him even more if he leaked the information of Bill and the journals to another living soul.

"It's nothin', I was just thinking," Gideon said. He leaned his head against the back of the chair and put on a false smile. Although he was no real psychic, no one could deny his acting talents. "I want mint chocolate chip."

"Anything you want, son," Bud said.

He turned onto the street that would lead them to the best ice cream parlor in town. In a few moments Gideon would be drowning his heartbreak in sweets. However a nagging voice in his chest pestered him with the truth that he didn't deserve any ice cream.

* * *

The following morning Dipper woke up by seven thirty. He only bathed because Wendy was coming along for the adventure. Even though he knew there was no chance for the two of them, he found that the affection he felt for her would take a longer than he expected to fade.

Dipper stepped into the kitchen to see Ford already there drinking a cup of coffee with the journal open on the table. The thirteen-year-old scooted a chair next to his grunkle. Ford wanted to review his notes on the bunker before they headed out.

The author turned the page and he suddenly looked down at the top of his nephew's head. Brown eyes fell back on the page with the drawing and description of the baby shape shifter. The memory of how he cared for such a tiny creature surfaced, but the smile faded when he remembered that Shifty also betrayed him in the end. For a moment he considered ordering the boy to stay behind, if need be he could ask Stan to tell Dipper he needed extra help in the gift shop after all.

Ford decided against it. He wouldn't make his brother the bad guy. Besides he would need an extra body in order to ensure his plan's success.

"I'm sorry he turned out to be a monster," Dipper said when he reread the part where his grunkle once considered Shifty a pet.

Bill stopped outside the doorway when he heard Dipper's comment. His empty stomach could endure a little longer as he waited to hear what else the boy had to say.

"Apparently I was young and naive," Ford replied. He chuckled. "I thought I was so smart, but I suppose I was as easily fooled as everyone else in this town."

"But to be tricked by someone you actually cared for," Dipper commented and waited for Ford to turn the page. A larger more accurate drawing of the Shapeshifter Dipper remembered stared back at him. The brunet wondered if he still waited for their return. "What if he tries something?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I'm not a young fool anymore," Ford answered. He scooted the binder over to his nephew. "I'm aware of what he's capable of, and I won't be fooled again." Ford stood from his chair. "And if need be I'll use any method possible to take him down."

"But won't it be hard?" Dipper asked. "I mean you did care for him."

"True," Ford replied. He put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "But this family is more important than my feelings. I promise you that, my boy."

Bill sighed. He didn't know why he hadn't expected anything less than the man who bound him to human form. Even if he could, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Ford, but he had hoped Ford would know that. Perhaps his lover had not learned to fully trust him again.

The blond peered around the doorway. Ford rinsed out his coffee cup then placed it upside down in the drainer. He couldn't hurt Ford or the boy. But he could always destroy his lifelong research. Bill grinned. If Ford still considered him a threat, and couldn't trust him after all they had been through, then he would give him a real reason.

"Good morning, Sixer!" Bill greeted as he walked through the door with a cheerful voice and a grin to match. He turned to the child who despite their newly formed truce back in March, still found it slightly uncomfortable to be in the same room with him. "Morning, Pinetree."

Dipper grimaced at the nickname.

"Grab you some breakfast, I don't want you passing out," Ford instructed.

"Oh, does my Fordsy really care for my health?" Bill asked. He leaned across the table and took a good chunk of his boyfriend's cheek between his fingers. "That's so precious," Bill said as he squeezed the other man's cheek.

"Of course I do," Ford said and swatted Bill's hand away. "And pick something nutritious. If by chance you need to use your magic, I don't want you hurt." _We can't take the risk of you needing to see a doctor_ , he added in his head.

"He doesn't want me hurt, do you hear that, Pinetree?" Bill asked with a laugh. Bill snatched an apple from out of the refrigerator. He twirled the fruit twice by its stem then took a bite. He licked the juice from the corner of his mouth. "I suppose Fordsy really cares after all." He grinned at the older human who decided not to bother with Bill's games so early in the morning.

"Wendy's going to meet us there," Dipper said. "She's got camping gear out in the woods, so if anyone is watching it'll just look like we're camping."

"She's a smart girl," Ford said.

They finished breakfast, took one final bathroom break, and each strapped on a backpack with items needed for a pretend camping trip. The trio passed by Stan and Mabel on their way out.

"Be careful, Dipper!" Mabel called. "If you see me in the bunker, remember it's not me."

Dipper nodded then waved at his relatives.

The three hiked through the woods for half an hour until they picked up on the red tent in the distance. A few feet down Dipper watched Wendy hack at a few logs with her trusty hatchet. She hacked until the log split into two pieces. The redhead wiped away sweat from her brow. She waved at her approaching friends.

"Wow, Red, you're manlier than anyone I ever met," Bill said.

The girl laughed. Dipper offered to help carry the firewood. Wendy held out her hand to stop him, but realized that she might as well get used to it since those who chose to still talk to her once the news leaked out would all do the same.

"Have you already eaten?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, we had a healthy breakfast 'cause Sixer is boring," Bill answered.

"I only want what's best for you," Ford answered.

"Aww, isn't my Fordsy the greatest man in existence?" Bill cried in a sugary tone that caused the others to flinch.

Ford turned to his boyfriend. The way Bill had his hands folded next to his cheek and that obviously false grin caused him to frown. The author quickly thought over anything he recently said or did to possibly offend his lover, but came up short. Once again he chose to ignore Bill's passive-aggressive act. He only hoped Bill wouldn't put his emotions ahead of the group's safety.

Dipper put his, Ford's, and Bill's backpacks inside the tent. Wendy twirled her hatchet twice then secured it to her belt. The four walked on ahead, chattering loudly about how much fun they would have hiking in the woods.

They slowly approached the hollow tree.

"Bill, do you sense anyone nearby?" Ford asked.

The demon closed his eyes. He took in the sounds of the forest: twittering birds, rodents scurrying across the terrain, and a couple of manotaurs out for their morning run. Overhead he heard an airplane pass by.

Meanwhile Wendy scaled up the tree as she had before. She pulled the pair of binoculars Ford offered her before the climb. The redhead held onto the tree with one hand and scouted out around their surroundings. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she shook her head.

The binoculars were tossed back down to Ford. Ford waited to receive confirmation from Bill that the forest was clear from prying eyes and ears. On Ford's word, the girl pulled the hatchet from her belt and hit the lever. The opening appeared at the base of the tree. Bill and Ford helped Wendy down and the four descended into the underground bunker.

Ford suddenly stopped. He held his hand against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Grunkle Ford, are you okay?" Dipper asked.

Ford slowly nodded. He looked up at the three confused faces and offered them a smile.

"It felt like I stepped thirty years back in time," Ford said. He looked around the entrance room. "It even smells the same." For a moment he wondered if he should have brought Fiddleford along with him. There's no telling how many memories the very sight of the bunker could return to him.

They passed into the security room. After stepping over the trick button he turned to warn the others, but Dipper stepped on it causing the walls to close in. Just like last time the beams moved towards the intruders one by one. Fortunately Ford never forgot the four symbols he was forced the memorize for each visit to the bunker thirty years prior. The author instructed everyone on which buttons to press, and they all quickly followed the directions.

The secret door swung open giving the explorers their exit. Ford, Wendy, and Dipper all hurried through. Bill stopped to take in all the closing walls. For a moment he wondered how it felt to be crushed like a pancake.

"Bill, come on!" Ford yelled.

"Hurry!" Dipper cried.

The more he thought about it Bill wondered if his human body died could he be released to his true form. He stared down at the markings on his fingers. If he regained his full powers he could take out Kryptos with little effort. Sure being crushed would be painful, but he never let something as insignificant as pain stand in his way before.

"Bill!" Wendy shouted.

"Grunkle Ford, what is he doing?" Dipper screamed.

Ford reached for his laser gun. Dipper gasped as the weapon whirred. On Ford's order the boy ducked out of the way of the laser, while the author aimed for the six beams closing in on his boyfriend. For his plan to work he would need to shoot swiftly and carefully. It would destroy the entrance, but he never cared for Fiddleford's design in the first place.

Wendy glanced at the others. One wrong move and Bill would be seared. She glared at Bill and dashed back inside the security room despite both of the Pines grasping for her. Ford's hold instantly slipped as the redhead dashed into the death trap. She snatched Bill's arm just before his head was pinned against the wall and dragged him out of the room.

Wendy glanced up just in time to avoid another beam aimed for her head. She ducked then threw Bill out the opening against the wall. Her left arm barely squeezed through.

Both Dipper and Ford released a captive breath. Ford glared at his boyfriend, ready to scold him, but the teenager beat him to it.

Wendy slapped Bill across the face. "Are you stupid?" she yelled and slapped him on the other cheek. All the frustration from the past week went into her assault as she struck Bill one final time. A large red mark covered his left cheek and a fainter pink one on his right.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking," Bill said and laughed at the severe sting on his face.

"Hell of a time to be thinking," Wendy spat.

The redhead moved further ahead in the observation room. Ford stopped to give his lover a fierce glare before following after Wendy.

Bill laughed again. "Oh, don't pretend like you were scared, Sixer," the demon said. Ford sharply turned to be greeted by a sly grin. "Admit it, it would've been perfect."

The words baffled the scientist, but he didn't have time to deal with whatever occupied Bill's thoughts at the moment. He had a more important task to concern himself with.

Only Bill and Dipper stood by the security room's secret exit. Billl glanced down at the boy who looked pale as a ghost.

"Were you really worried about me, Pinetree?" Bill asked.

Dipper was taken aback by the question. He looked away for a moment as the image of a bloody, mangled mess of the human form of his former enemy slowly left his mind. "I don't want to see someone crushed," Dipper shakily replied.

"You didn't seem to think the same thing last summer," Bill said. He placed a slim finger next to his chin. "You would've been fine with leaving me to to fall along with the fearamid."

"That's not fair," Dipper argued. "That-that was then. You-you just destroyed the whole town and turned everyone into your own personal chair."

Bill chuckled. "Oh, don't try to act all innocent, Piney boy," he said with a grin. Bill poked the side of Dipper's head. "I can't read minds anymore, but I know what you think." With that Bill sauntered off in the direction of Ford and Wendy leaving young Pines confused.

The observation room was the only place in the bunker not ransacked by the shapeshifter. Again Ford had to commend his former assistant for building the doors to the observation room strong enough to withstand any of Shifty's attacks. What little research was left behind had been spared from the creature's hands.

Dipper moved closer to the others. The place looked the same as his last visit, although still a bit disheveled.

Over by the observation desk Ford picked up a few papers that had been left during their last experiment back in 1981: The Shapeshifter. Ford switched on the lights that illuminated the containment area. Dipper shuddered at the memory of when he and Wendy first stepped in that room after Mabel locked them in the closet.

Ford sighed at the memory of how Shifty managed to escape the cage and stole Fiddleford's identity. It was pure luck that Ford managed to hear his assistant before he made the mistake of giving the creature access to the journal. Fortune smiled on him again that he was able to capture the creature in the tube.

From the looks of the damage within the containment room it was safe to assume Shifty managed to escape. Fortunately he couldn't leave the heavily fortified room, and he couldn't figure out how to escape the bunker.

The author leaned in and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the shapeshifter still frozen in one of the cryonics tube. There was always the chance it could be a trap. Ford glanced down at the control panel to see the machine read the tube was frozen.

"Grunkle Ford, how are you going to find anything in here?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing in this room will help us with Weirdmageddon," Ford answered.

The boy looked over at Wendy who shrugged. He then glanced over at Bill who looked equally clueless to Ford's reason for returning to the bunker.

"Then what are you looking for?" Wendy asked.

"My experiment," Ford revealed.

He walked over to a cabinet secured with a combination lock. The researcher turned the lock until he heard the click. From there it was yanked off and Ford threw open the door. The others heard heavy objects moved aside until the older man stepped back with two tranquilizer guns in hand. One was given to the older teenager and he kept the other for himself.

"I take it your aim is good?" Ford asked.

With a proud smile Wendy nodded. Ford beckoned for Bill and Wendy to follow him to the decontamination closet. Dipper hurried after, but Ford held out a hand to stop him.

"I want you to stay in here," Ford instructed. Dipper tried to protest, but Ford explained before he had the chance. "I'll need you to unfreeze the holding tube on my command."

Dipper looked over at the control panel. With a sigh he agreed then walked over to his spot. He watched in envy as the others made their way into the storage room.

The place looked a mess. Ford groaned at the tube he froze Shifty in three decades ago. Somehow he managed to escape leaving the tube in shambles. Now Ford wondered why the creature who's intelligence was only second to Bill didn't destroy the other cryogenic tubes when he had the chance.

Ford stopped directly in front of the tube that restrained the creature he once considered a pet. The author took a quick glimpse at Bill before returning his gaze to the object of their mission. He glanced back at Dipper and gave him the okay to unfreeze the tube.

Wendy and Ford took position with the tranquilizer guns. Bill grinned with the hope that the shapeshifter woke up wanting to fight. The ice slowly melted. The shapeshifter blinked twice then fully opened his eyes. He inhaled deeply and released what sounded like a mix of a moan and a growl.

The creature moved its arms. It locked eyes with the man he barely recognized from thirty years ago. He still had the same glasses. And although the years had been kind to him, whatever happened over the span of that time left a stain of bitterness.

"Stanford," the monster hissed.

"It's time to wake up," said Ford.

* * *

 **What could Ford have in mind that requires the aid of Shifty? (That's the nickname Ford gave him in the journal.) Just one little thought that came to me last night when writing this chapter, if the journal has four pages dedicated to the shapeshifter, then shouldn't Dipper have known he'd be down there before they went into the bunker? And even if he forgot, shouldn't he have remembered when he and Wendy saw the busted up tube? Well, maybe Dipper never got that far in the journal.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed chapter nine. :)**


	10. The Shapeshifter Awakes

**For all of you who read Bonded and wondered where all the action-packed chapters are at, well, I've got one ready for you now. :)**

 **As a warning there is violence and blood in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to BILL CIPHER, Energy witch, Berrybanana05, Invader Ash, ImpossibleJedi4, BakuganNerd52, Mosaic Mouse, Ella Le Hissy, and Firefox for your reviews on chapter nine!**

 **Firefox: Actually FiddlefordxAbuelita would be cute. Or the Hand Witch. Yes, I can see some chemistry between the two of them. I'm definitely going to give him a love interest, but it will be a little ways away. I haven't yet decided if she's going to be a human, or a magical creature.**

* * *

Stanford Pines didn't dare lower the tranquilizer gun. The girl on the other side swallowed at the memory of the time just last year when the creature took the form of her body. Her stomach twisted as she recollected fighting a mirror image of herself for the journal.

The shapeshifter blinked. He took in the guns aimed at him, ready to take him out should he make one wrong move. The red eyes landed back on the human responsible for his captivity the past thirty years. Even with three decades of aging he could sense the man before him was the same he came in contact with the day of his hatching.

He looked to his right to see the redhead also armed with a tranquilizing weapon. She was the same one he met before-how long had it been: weeks? months? years? She still appeared to be about the same age, so it couldn't have been too long.

Just ahead, a little ways behind the two armed human stood an unfamiliar third. Although they never met, there was something about the light-haired one that caused a jolt of fear in his heart. The red eyes studied the stranger. While his molecules and blood spelled human, he could see that was not quite the case.

Shifty looked from one person to the other. The weapons they held worked only to sedate him if he got out of hand. Stanford had willingly released him. The shapeshifter grinned; whatever the reason they woke him, they needed him alive.

"I don't have time for formal introductions," Ford began. "Soon our universe will be threatened with another massive threat, and we're going to need your help to fight back."

The shapeshifter chuckled. "You lock me up for years and only release me when you need something."

"I'm giving you the chance to be set free? Do you wish not to take it? If so I'll have you locked back inside," threatened Ford.

The creature gripped onto the edges of the cryogenics tube. Wendy gulped as Shifty's foot touched the ground. Slowly he fully emerged from the containment unit. The girl kept her gun aimed at the creature. She held her breath as she anticipated at any second he'd lunge for her.

The shapeshifter locked eyes with Bill. He recalled both from Ford's memories and what was written in the journal how the human hoped for a breakthrough with that creature. He put too much trust in him only to be betrayed. The story wasn't too different from Ford and his own.

Those red eyes shut. Before anyone could move he switched into bat and dashed away from the group over their heads. Wendy aimed her gun and shot, barely missing. The bat leaned to the left, the angle allowed him to avoid the second dart.

Bill hurried after the escapee. He reached out his arm and allowed his energy to create a forcefield around the bat. Bill swung his arm downwards causing the shapeshifter in bat form to slam against the storage room floor. Bill skidded across the cement floor, stopping just in front of Shifty.

The bat switched into the form of a gremloblin. Bill backed up as Shifty swiped at him. The shapeshifter was too quick as the claws ripped his shirt and left red markings across his chest. Crimson droplets dribbled on the floor. Bill jumped out of the way to avoid a second strike. The shapeshifter followed closely.

Bill landed in a kneeling position just as Shifty advanced. With a grin he waited until the assailant moved into place. Bill moved out of the way for the shapeshifter to realize to late. Ford and Wendy winced as the shapeshifter in gremloblin form rammed headfirst into a cryogenic tube.

A few feet away Bill landed and gripped at the wall. He leaned against the hard surface as his free hand sat against the injury.

"He's hurt," said Wendy.

Ford hurried over in Bill's direction. He halted upon seeing the shapeshifter pulling against the tube. Now was the time to strike. Ford aimed the gun and fired just as the shapeshifter forced his head free. Ford swore and took another shot.

Shattered glass rained about the creature's body. Seven streaks of red cascaded down his head and neck. A small chunk of glass protruded from the wound atop his head. He massive hand grasped the shard and yanked it free causing Dipper to gasp from where he watched from the glass window. Wendy held a hand over her mouth as she felt her breakfast trying to force its way up.

The dart embedded itself into the false gremloblin's belly. The object was merely swatted away without the drug affecting the creature in any way. Ford shot again in the back of the leg. Just as before the dart proved to not be potent enough. The author tossed the gun away and reached into his pocket for the tranquilizer syringe he packed that morning before their outing. The dosage was stronger and more effective, and for that reason he had hoped he wouldn't need to use it.

The shapeshifter turned on Bill. It switched into the figure of a giant centipede with razor blades attached to each leg. He scurried over towards the retreating Bill. The demon dodged the ten attacks. Shifty faked right then sliced the razor across Bill's torso. The blond yelled in pain as he fell to the ground clutching the wound.

Bill looked up to see the final blow approach. Bill shut his eyes tight to hear a clanging of metal. Gold eyes flew open to see the teenage girl who stood in between him and the attacker. The girl's hatchet caught one of Shifty's razor blades. She pushed back and he fell on his back. Wendy used that moment to advance.

She jumped atop the shapeshifter only for him to transform into a manotaur and kick her off. The girl flipped and slammed up against the wall; the hatchet clanged against the floor beside her. She slid down clutching at her throbbing shoulder. Gingerly she bent down to grab hold of her trusty weapon.

Ford gently shook Bill. The blond sat up and hissed at the pain that shot throughout his abdomen. The syringe was abandoned as Ford ripped pieces of his gray sweater to use as a bandage. He saw the shadow and turned too late to see the Shapeshifter in his true form standing overhead. Shifty snatched Ford by the throat and hoisted him above the ground. The scientist clutched at the creature's firm hold while his dangling legs kicked in hopes it would connect.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper called as he ran into the room with Ford's laser gun in hand.

"Dipper, get out of here!" Ford shouted.

Shifty dropped Ford then took the form of a giant tarantula. The large spider swiftly scaled up the wall and across the ceiling before he leaped behind the younger teenager. Dipper spun around to watch the arachnid turn back into his true form.

Ford sat up and reached over for the capped needle that lie next to Bill. As Ford stood the demon grabbed hold of him to move to his own feet against Ford's wishes.

Dipper pointed the laser gun at Shifty who easily smacked it away. The boy backed up against the wall all while the shapeshifter slowly gained on him. He grinned at the trembling child. How long he had dreamt of taking vengence on the boy who had imprisoned him in that holding chamber. He planned to make his revenge as painful for young Pines as possible.

Before he could strike Bill tackled him to the ground. Shifty kicked him away then transformed into the figure of a burly man with a hammer for one fist and a mallet for the other. The hammer fist busted Bill in the jaw. He howled and grasped at the sharp pain that exploded through his face. Certain that his jaw was broken he spit out a wad of blood along with a molar. Bill looked up to see the mallet aimed for his face.

The demon rolled out of the way. He held out his hand to materialize a rope around the shapeshifter's neck. With the pull of his hand the rope moved down his arms where it tightened and wrapped about his wrists. In that moment Ford jumped atop Shifty's back. His hand uncapped the syringe. In a swift move the needle plunged into the skin between the neck and shoulder.

The shapeshifter screamed as he took on his true form. He writhed at the pain which sent Ford tumbling to the ground. Dipper picked up Ford's forgotten tranquilizer gun. The boy nodded at the older teenager on the other side of the room. She mouthed her counts: one...two...on three they both shot. Eight tranquilizer darts pierced the creature's flesh.

Shifty screeched and writhed. He twirled about as he pulled five of the eight darts from his skin. His fingers clamped about the sixth that stuck out from his thigh. The medicine inside the needle combined from what the teenagers shot into him slowed his body. It became difficult to move his limbs. The red eyes slowly shut and he fell forward, smacking his face against the hard cement floor beneath him.

Wendy carefully approached the unconscious monster. She kicked at his side twice then let out a heavy breath. Ford took the laser gun from his nephew and aimed it at the shapeshifter.

"That was too close," Ford commented. He looked between the two teenagers. "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder's not broken, but I think it's badly bruised," Wendy said as she gently rotated her aching body part.

Ford made a mental note to have Stan put her on light duty for the rest of the week. He then looked over at his boyfriend who used the wall to aid him to his feet.

"Bill, I'm so sorry," Ford said. He reached for the wounds on Bill's chest only for the demon to turn away.

"It's good, Fordsy," Bill said with a laugh, despite the severe pain required to talk. "I've been wanting a good fight for some time."

"You need a dose of the potion," Ford decided. "There's plenty back at the shack."

Bill leaned forward to pick up his bloody tooth.

"Dammit!" Ford cried. He put his hands over his face. The tips of his fingers slightly lifted the glasses from his face. He chanted that same swear word seven times. "We're going to have to take you to a dentist."

"Can't you fix it?" Bill whined. He quickly shut his mouth and held his hand over his tender cheek.

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Ford answered. He noticed that Bill's cheek had started to swell. "We may have no choice but to see a doctor."

Ford picked up Shifty. The unconscious creature was placed back inside the tube and Dipper ran into the other room to freeze him in place. Ford shook his head regretting that nothing had been accomplished in return for the physical sacrifices his teammates had to endure.

"Do you think he can really help?" Wendy asked.

"He's powerful," Ford replied.

An idea struck him. There was a chance that they could use his powers for their advantage, but he would need some help. As much as it annoyed him to have to ask his old friend for yet another favor, it was one that would be beneficial. Besides he wondered if Fiddleford would enjoy making a device to help him control the creature that had caused him a severe anxiety attack decades prior.

With Ford and Wendy's help Bill ascended the stairs out of the bunker. He held his lips together so as not to let any sounds of pain to escape his lips. The four made their way outside the secret laboratory where their possible future ally temporarily slumbered.

Ford left Bill in Dipper and Wendy's care as he carefully examined the area. Upon finding no prying eyes he beckoned for the others to follow. The teenagers treaded slowly so as not to damage Bill's injuries further. They reached the false campsite where the two youngest members of their party decided to let Bill rest inside the tent.

Bill laid his head on the folded up sleeping bag. Ford tossed aside Bill's unbuttoned shirt and slowly removed the makeshift bandages. He groaned at the gashes on his lover's abdomen. His right cheek swelled twice its normal size. Bill took Ford's hand in his.

"Dipper," Ford called. "Do you remember where the miniature refrigerator in my lab is located?" The boy nodded. "Inside you will find a few vials of green liquid. Please bring me one back. And bandages. Bring the whole first aid kit if you can."

Dipper nodded and hurried off in the direction of the Mystery Shack. Bill tightened his hold on Ford's hand as a strong pain wave washed over him. Wendy sat down next to the injured teammate. She removed her blue flannel shirt and offered it to Ford to use as a bandage.

"Fordsy," Bill said weakly. Ford stopped wrapping the fabric to stare into Bill's glossy eyes. The blood loss would soon cause him to lose consciousness. "If-if I die," Bill said.

"Don't talk like that," Ford instructed.

"If I do," Bill continued. He took hold of Ford's hand and placed the old man's palm against his chest. "I...I love you, Sixer." He shook.

"Wendy, get him a blanket," Ford ordered.

The man's tone forced her into action. She unzipped her backpack to reveal a thick beige blanket. After another temporary bandage was applied the blanket covered his shaking form.

"You're going to be just fine," Ford said. He leaned down and kissed Bill on the forehead.

Dipper would soon be back with the required items.

* * *

Dipper reached the Mystery Shack at the worst possible time. Tourists covered every inch of the gift shop and too many stood outside with his grunkle, took pictures with the outdoor exhibits, or surveyed the property for any other weird findings.

Mabel who manned the register, and Soos who helped the customers find what they needed stared at Dipper. The girl beckoned her twin over.

"You're just in time, I think I need to take five," Mabel greeted with a laugh. Her laughter faded the instant she noticed the rising anxiety in her brother's face. "What's wrong?"

She then looked down to see a few splatters of blood on Dipper's shirt. The girl gasped and hopped down from her spot which caused the customer in line to shout after her.

"You're bleeding?" she cried.

Dipper put his hand over Mabel's mouth. He switched the sign by the register to closed then ushered the girl over to a secluded corner.

"It's not my blood," Dipper whispered. Mabel let out a sigh of relief. He zipped up his vest to keep any others from noticing. The male twin checked to make sure no one listened then leaned in to his sister. "Bill's hurt. Bad." The girl gasped. Again Dipper put his hand over her mouth. "I need to get the potion from the lab." He looked out towards the window. "I can't even sneak in under the porch. There's too many people."

Mabel thought for a second. Her eyes brightened as she got an idea.

"Hey, everyone!" Mabel called. The girl ran over to the entrance of the gift shop. "There's something so incredibly cool you all have to see." She held her arms over her head in a V. "It can't be believed."

Within seconds the entire gift shop stood empty. Dipper looked out the window to see the crowd following his sister. Stan watched baffled, but decided to let the girl carry on if it possibly brought in revenue.

Once the coast was clear Dipper tapped in the code. The first time his nervous fingers accidentally pressed the wrong numbers, requiring him to enter it a second time. The thirteen-year-old rode all the way down to the bottom floor.

Dipper rushed to the refrigerator. Various capped items sat inside. On the bottom right shelf he saw the green tubes. The boy plucked two just incase it was needed and inserted them into his vest pocket. Dipper checked the screen to see Soos kept any potential customers from entering. The boy hurried out of the lab and down the Mystery Shack steps.

A firm hand stopped him. Dipper spun around to look into the face of his perplexed great-uncle.

"Dipper, what's going on?" Stan asked. "Why's your sister showing off Waddles in a suit?" The crowd eagerly snapped pictures of the incredible pigman.

"I don't have time, I'll explain later," Dipper cried and pulled himself away from his grunkle.

Stan scratched his head while he watched his nephew run into the woods. The old man turned back to see the tourists ask to take a picture with the mutant pig. Mabel grabbed an empty pickle jar that littered the lawn and required fifteen bucks a photo.

Stan smiled widely at the girl and had to hold back tears of pride. He had taught her well.

* * *

Back at the camp ground Ford stood with his cell phone against his ear. After he heard the entire story, their personal doctor asked Ford to repeat it once more.

"A shapeshifter," Ford said for the third time. "He can mimic the form of any creature after just seeing it once." Ford looked back at the tent that housed his boyfriend. "Bill is severely injured."

"The potion didn't work?" Boyd asked.

Ford sighed. "My nephew went to retrieve it," he answered. "It usually takes three days to heal, but I'm worried about his jaw. I fear it may be broken." Thus far all the tests he performed on rats, not once had the potion showed any cure on broken bones.

Ford heard the doctor heavily sigh on the other line. A few seconds of silence passed before Boyd said, "I know a surgeon who may be able to help."

"Will he keep quiet?" Ford inquired. "We can't risk that social worker finding out about Bill's condition." Once he was certain Bill would not bleed to death he could sort out a decent lie for the surgeon, but Avery would be a different story.

"He will," Boyd answered. He then added, "For the right fee." Ford's breathing hitched. With a sigh he added, "I'm afraid he's not cheap."

Again Ford stared in the direction of the tent. For now Bill slept, but he would wake in a world of pain. If what he feared was true, then Bill would be unable to eat or talk without agony for the next few weeks. It would be too much for even a masochist like Bill.

"I will give him your number," Boyd said. Ford thanked him then went to hang up. "That social worker," Boyd said before Ford hit the 'end talk' button. "What's her name?"

"Caroline Avery," Ford answered.

Boyd stood quietly for a moment. He asked Ford to stay on the line for just a few minutes more. Ford complied then looked out in the direction Dipper would appear at any minute.

"I checked the hospital registry," Boyd said. "Her name's not on the list."

Ford inhaled sharply. "What does that mean?"

"She's not associated with the hospital," Boyd answered. "We've never had a Caroline Avery, or even an Avery at all on staff."

"Could she be independent, or from another company?" Ford asked.

"It's possible, but she would've had to sign in," the doctor answered. He scrolled through the list of all the professional visitors in the past year. "There's no record of her in our system."

The news didn't surprise him much. He thanked Boyd for his time and for recommending the surgeon. The author hung up then looked out in the distance where he saw the faint figure of the fast approaching boy.

Dipper stopped just short of his grunkle. He leaned over with one hand on an oak tree to catch his breath. Once he caught his bearings he handed the first vial over to Ford.

First things first, he would treat Bill the best he could then wait the three days. He knelt down next to Bill and gently shook him awake. Bill opened his mouth to speak only to wince at the sharp pain. The demon laughed and mumbled something about hilarity that barely registered by how little he could open his mouth.

Ford tilted Bill's head back while Wendy poured the correct amount into Bill's partially open mouth. The demon slowly swallowed and wrinkled his nose at the taste. The two helped Bill to lie flat down on the mat where Ford treated his wounds. At the very least Shifty's claws didn't contain the same neurotoxins as the real gremloblin. Soon the side effect of fatigue would overtake him.

Once he finished dressing the wounds Ford stood. He looked over at the teenagers who awaited his word on what to do next.

"I think it's best Bill and I camp out here tonight," Ford said. "If he's well enough to move tomorrow we'll go home."

"I'll stay here with you, Grunkle Ford," Dipper decided.

Wendy shrugged. "I already told my dad I'm camping with some friends, so I'll be here too."

Ford nodded. He decided to call the shack and let Stan know. Most certainly Mabel would want to join in the fun. Perhaps even Stan would want to relive one of their childhood memories of camping out on the beach during summer break.

* * *

 **Well this counts as the second chapter of the Shapeshifter arc. He's not gone. He will have a role to play in this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the action and drama of this chapter.**


	11. Late Night Surgery

**Thank you to BerryBanana05, Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, Christina730, Ella Le Hissy, Fantasy Female Freak, BakuganNerd52, and the two Guests for your reviews on chapter ten.**

 **Guest (Nov 9): I actually still haven't decided whether or not I'm going to have Ford find out about those pages. If I do it probably won't be for some time. Don't worry, you weren't being rude. :)**

 **Guest (Nov 11): Probably not. Mainly because I haven't watched enough episodes of that show to include it.**

 **In this chapter Bill has a broken jaw and because of that his speech has been affected. I tried to show that through the dialogue. It'll probably be that way for a few more chapters until his injury heals.**

* * *

About an hour after the shack closed three sets of footsteps echoed within the forest. Dipper looked up from where he sat on the ground next to Wendy who started the fire. Ford poked his head out of the tent to smile at the girl version of his nephew skipping up the trail.

Not far behind her trekked Stan with a bag in hand and Soos carrying a large backpack. As soon as they reached the campsite, Soos dropped the backpack with a groan. Mabel wasted no time passing by her grunkle to check on the invalid.

Bill sat up and winced at the explosion of pain in his abdomen. He opened his mouth to ask for help, only to receive severe pain on the right side of his mouth. Ford gently helped him to lay back down. Mabel watched with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Ford looked away as guilt swam through his stomach.

"Mabel, sweetie, will you watch over him, please?" Ford asked.

The girl nodded. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to make a phone call," Ford answered and stepped out of the tent.

The brightness of the sunset shone through the trees. Ford took a deep breath in the summer air then stepped away from the group. He dialed in the number for the hospital. It took two transfers to be put on the line with Boyd. As much as both he and Bill might not want it, there was no time to wait for the potion to take effect.

"Can your surgeon friend be ready tomorrow?" Ford asked.

"If you have the money," Boyd replied.

Ford bit down on his lip. One glance in the direction of the tent Ford knew he had no other choice. Guilt welled up inside him once more as he made a second call within the hour to his good friend on the other side of town.

After three rings Tate McGucket picked up. Ford politely asked to speak to the man's father. Nearly a minute of waiting and he was greeted by Fiddleford's voice.

"Stanford, I was just a werkin' on that collar ya wanted," Fiddleford exclaimed.

"You are a good friend," Ford said. He swallowed then continued, "Please, I have one more favor to ask you." His heart pounded. It wasn't right and he hated the thought of ruining a recently rekindled relationship. "Remember I-I told you Bill was hurt."

"Yeah," Fiddleford said. "That shapeshifter don't fool 'round."

"I can get him scheduled for surgery," Ford began. "The problem is in order to keep him quiet, I'll-I'll need..."

"Money?" McGucket asked.

With a guilt-ridden conscience Ford confirmed his guess.

"How much ya need?" Fiddleford asked. From the other side of the room Tate shook his head. Fiddleford ignored his son and awaited his friend's response.

"Half a million," Ford answered. He quickly added, "I promise I'll pay you back." Ford's heart raced. He didn't know when he'd ever accumulate the funds to fulfill his promise, but he somehow would make good on his word.

"Ain't no need, Stanford, we go back long time," Fiddleford said with a laugh.

"Fiddleford, I can't do that to you-I won't," Ford argued.

"I gotta spend this money on somethin'," Fiddleford replied. "I'll pay fer yer boyfriend's surgery. I don't want Bill ta be hurt either."

"Thank you, Fiddleford, you are too kind," Ford said. He hung up and wondered why after all he had done in his life he had been blessed with such a good friend.

It didn't take too long for Soos to finish cooking soup over the campfire. He opened the bag Stan brought to fill each of the tiny bowls with creamy broth. There was plenty for everyone to eat up to four helpings, and due to the taste they considered taking his offer.

Stan had helped Ford to move Bill outside. He sat in a folding chair with a soft pillow behind his back and a warm blanket over his legs. As much as it annoyed him that Mabel offered to feed him, she insisted and he didn't have the energy to decline.

After dinner the seven sat around the campfire and took turns telling scary stories and eating s'mores. Bill looked down at not being able to partake in stuffing his face with sweets. He looked over at Ford who despite everything that had happened during the day looked content. Bill turned back to his friend who spoke her tale of woe.

"And when she came to her room she opened the craft chest," Mabel whispered. She shined the flashlight in her face. "She slowly opened the lid." Mabel made a creaking sound with her throat. She leaped up from her chair and yelled, "And there was no glitter! Ahhh!"

Everyone laughed at the punchline. With the flashlight in her right hand the girl bowed then passed the flashlight over to Stan. The brunette took her seat while everyone stared at the new storyteller.

Meanwhile Ford sat down next to Bill. Despite the pain in his jaw he smiled at his boyfriend. They both stared up at the stars. Ford had stargazed with Kellen the several years he spent in Selvrin, but how long had it been since he soaked up the sky of his own dimension.

His eyes landed on his favorite of the constellations: William. His smile relaxed as he realized why he was so drawn to that shape. Feeling a fool for having overlooked it for years he looked over at Bill.

"That constellation was named after you?" Ford asked.

Bill nodded. "I...I in...I insp...," Bill tried. He pointed the binder in Ford's pocket.

Ford reached into his jacket to reveal the journal. He handed the book and a pen over to his boyfriend. Bill flipped tot he back of the journal. He scribbled a picture of the triangular constellation at the top then wrote down a few lines for notes.

The book was handed back to the original author. Ford held the pages closer to the fire light and read: _I inspired the great astronomer Geo Moner in the late sixteenth century. He named the stars shaped like me out of honor for my insight._

Ford took a quick glimpse at his boyfriend then looked back up at the stars. He too had once been foolish enough to idolize the demon. For a moment he wondered how many others he approached under the guise of a muse. From what he heard from the other man's mouth in addition to what he witnessed in his Mindscape, too many like him were quick to accept whatever Cipher had told them.

The binder was shut and the old man placed his hand atop the emblem on the front cover. He stood without looking at the blond and said, "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"'M fine," Bill muttered.

Ford pretended not to hear him. The correct dosage of the potion was poured into the cap and given to the wounded member of their party. Bill accepted the foul green liquid and quickly choked it down before his tongue had the chance to register its taste.

Bill didn't struggle when Ford lifted him. He didn't acknowledge any pain. Mabel pushed back the flap of the tent while Ford laid Bill down on the makeshift bed. Mabel hurried over to cover her friend up with the blanket. Bill grasped Ford's wrist as he moved to leave.

"Y'don' trus...," Bill said. He looked up into Ford's eyes then averted his gaze. "N'ver min'," he said and turned his head to the side.

Mabel offered to sit down beside Bill until he fell asleep. Bill tried to assure her she didn't need to waste her time with him, but she put her finger over his mouth and instructed him to not talk.

The girl pulled a teen romance novel from her bag and opened to first page. The lantern Ford left in the tent provided her with enough light to see the enlarged print.

Bill stared up at the top of the tent while Mabel read aloud. He halfway listened to the tale of the shy girl on her first day of summer break. She promised herself that on her vacation abroad she would find herself a summer fling and return for her senior year with a story to tell. All but the shy part reminded Mabel of herself the previous year. How embarrassing it was to recall her preteen self looking for love.

Upon finishing the second chapter Mabel looked up to see Bill had already fallen asleep. She chuckled at the innocent look upon his face and adjusted the blanket to keep out any night chill.

She stepped out of the tent to see Stan and Ford reminicsing about their days as children when they would spend summer evenings camped out on the beach. Soos sat with his hands folded under his chin and listened to every word of his boss' happier times. On the other side of the tent Wendy and Dipper sat on a log indulging in the last two s'mores.

Wendy looked over at the boy who picked a piece of marshmallow from his hair. He popped it in his mouth which made the older teenager playfully chide him on a gross action. She turned her attention back to her own sweet sandwich.

"Hey, Dipper," Wendy said. The mentioned looked over to see her staring down at her feet. "I have something I need to tell you. It's better that you hear it from me now, instead of someone else later."

The brunet kept his gaze on her as his teeth crunched the graham cracker. Wendy shifted then dropped the s'more on the ground. She leaned back with her hands on the back of the log and her nose pointed towards the stars.

"You know me and Robbie have been together for a while," Wendy said.

Dipper recalled a little over two months ago when Mabel blurted the information in a fit of anger. He nodded and swallowed before whatever the other teen said forced him to choke.

She turned to look over the boy. Sure he had gained teenage status at the end of last summer, but he still held that glow of childhood innocence. There was still a chance he wouldn't understand the nature of what she wanted to tell him.

"Look, Wendy, I get you like Robbie," Dipper said. He gave her a smile. "If that's who you want to be with then I'll support you. Your life is for you to decide, not me."

She caught the slight disappointment in his voice he didn't bother to hide. Wendy figured she'd better get used to hearing people talk to her in that tone.

She smiled then playfully punched Dipper in the arm. The boy laughed and nudged her back. She laughed with a hint of fear that the nature of their play would inevitably change before the end of his summer break. She too would be considered as fragile as Bill in his current state. Right then she decided perhaps she could keep the secret from him for just a little while longer.

Meanwhile Stan was in the middle of a story of how he and Ford nearly got caught by the police that one night they snuck into the cave just off the beach. He looked over at Ford then wiggled his fingers as he told Soos how at that moment both he and Ford got the idea to pretend to be ghosts. He reenacted how they wailed and screeched.

Soos gasped. "Did they believe it?"

Stan laughed and stomped his foot. "You shoulda seen those grown men running!" he exclaimed then laughed harder.

Ford stopped laughing at Stan's story at the sound of his ring tone echoing in the silent of the night. He excused himself from the others. The author walked over to a private area in the clearing. An unknown number displayed on the caller ID. Ford put the phone to his ear and answered.

"Is this Dr. Stanford Pines?" a quiet and croaky voice asked.

"Yes," Ford answered. After a three second pause he asked, "Who's calling?"

"Dr. Penn," the man answered. "My friend Dr. Boyd referred you to me. He said you have a special case."

"I do," Ford replied. "I believe he's already told you the details."

"He has," Penn answered with a laugh. He cleared his throat. "And I'm right in assuming he told you of my fee."

"I'll have the money if you can fix him," Ford said. He then added, "And if you keep this between us."

"It is my silence I'm charging you for," Penn responded. "I have an opening tomorrow night at eleven. Dr. Boyd has given me your address and I'll be there fifteen minutes early. Have the patient ready."

With that the surgeon hung up. Ford lowered his arm and let his thumb press the end call button. He looked back at the tent where his beloved slept. Bill was worth the steep price.

* * *

The next morning Bill woke to find Ford lying awake next to him. Bill laid their quietly for a moment to let Ford finish whatever he wrote down in the binder. After a few minutes of writing Ford glanced over to see those gold eyes on him.

With Ford's help Bill was able to stand with still a good amount of pain. The smaller man insisted he was well enough to walk on his own. Ford and Stan (who shared a tent with them) doubted Bill's claims, but trusted he knew his own limitations.

The soup wasn't as welcomed for breakfast as the night before. It tasted nearly the same, but the texture and temperature was not as pleasing. Nonetheless they ate enough to satisfy any morning hunger. Ford instructed Bill to have as much as he wanted as he would not be allowed anything other than water for the rest of the day.

It wasn't a long walk from the camp site to the Mystery Shack. Soos led the way with Wendy and Dipper close behind. Ford and Mabel stayed close to Bill incase he needed any assistance. Soos offered to carry him on his back which Bill quickly denied. Much to his annoyance Mabel opted to hold his hand so she could help steady him. From the rear Stan laughed at the exchange.

"Shoo Star, I'm fine," Bill said.

"Grunkle Ford said your injuries still look bad, so I'm not going to leave you alone," Mabel replied.

Bill shot a glare over in Ford's direction.

As soon as they got home Ford and Soos helped Bill into bed. He rolled his eyes and grumbled that he was perfectly capable of getting into bed himself. Again Mabel put her finger over his mouth then covered him up.

Soos, Wendy, and Dipper hurried to change for their shift in the gift shop while Stan went to greet the customers waiting outside. Ford excused himself to set up the lab for their visitor later that night.

Only Mabel remained in the room with Bill. She sat down in Bill's chair and opened up another book. Bill groaned at the thought of having to sit through another teenage romance, but was surprised to see her holding one of Dipper's mystery books.

"I thought you might like this one since my books put you to sleep," Mabel said.

"It-it wa' a me'cine," Bill lied.

Mabel stuck out her tongue. "You don't have to lie, Bill, I know you didn't like it," she said.

"You don' like tho' kin's a stories," Bill replied.

Mabel shrugged. "If it's anything like Ducktective, I'll be alright," she said. She patted Bill on the knee. "Besides I'm taking care of you today."

Bill smiled. The girl turned to the first chapter and began to read a loud from the book her brother had finished twice.

She finished the first chapter and looked up at Bill to once again see him spacing out. Mabel closed the book with the thought that maybe he wasn't interested in hearing her read. She offered him the hardback incase he wanted to read it himself.

She noticed as she went to place the book in his hand it shook. Bill clamped his hand around the spine of the novel, but it slipped from his hold and collapsed on the floor, the pages sprawled out.

Mabel bent down to retrieve it. She looked up to see Bill trembling.

"Bill, it's okay, Dipper won't be mad," Mabel said and patted him on the hand. He grasped at her hand and took a deep breath. She watched his chest rise and fall at an alarming rate. "Bill, what's wrong?"

"I don' wan' surg'ry," Bill said softly.

"Bill, it's okay," Mabel repeated. "It will be over before you know it."

"I don' wan' be put to sleep," the blond clarified. He recalled the last time he ingested a chemical that put him out. Instead of killing him like the hoped it only trapped him in his Mindscape. Though he knew Kryptos and the other demons no longer had access to his mind thanks to Ford's dreamcatcher spell, it didn't block out any nightmares his own imagination had the power to create.

"It's the only way to fix your mouth," Mabel replied. She gently rubbed her fingers over his knuckles. "You won't feel a thing. And you'll wake up on time. I promise I'll be there to greet you when you wake up."

Gold eyes landed on the girl's smiling face. He clamped his fingers tightly over Mabel's hand.

"Will you be there whe' I'm pu' un'er?" Bill asked.

"Of course I will, Bill-Bill," the girl said. She poked him on the arm. "And Grunkle Ford will too."

Bill's smile faded at the mention of Ford. He recalled what he overheard from Ford and Dipper's discussion yesterday morning. Now would be the perfect time for Ford to do away with him. Deep down he knew he was wrong after everything Ford had done for him in the past.

 _If only I could still read minds_ , Bill thought to himself.

"Do you want some water?" Mabel asked and offered him the half filled plastic bottle that sat on the nightstand. Bill nodded and held out his hand. He tilted the water bottle back and let the cool liquid fall down his throat.

* * *

At half past ten the entire Pines family and Soos awaited the arrival of the doctor. Bill had gone to the bathroom three times in a thirty minute period which Ford chalked up to nerves.

Fasting for twelve hours brought on the fatigue which would only serve to help him react faster to the anesthesia. For good measure Ford had not allowed him any water after quarter til ten. Bill never felt thirstier than he had over the past forty five minutes.

Everyone save Ford jumped at the sound of knocking. Bill glanced over at the clock and his stomach twisted. Penn was not scheduled to arrive for another fifteen minutes. He announced to the group he needed to visit the bathroom one more time. Mabel sucked on her bottom lip and wished that the procedure could already be over.

Ford opened the door surprised to see not Penn, but Fiddleford on the doorstep. Once the shock wore off he invited his friend inside. The two men walked to the living room where the rest of the group awaited the surgeon. They too were surprised to see McGucket instead.

A little ways down the toilet flushed and the door opened to reveal Bill looking woozy. Ford caught him before he had a chance to faint. The blood shook the entire time he was led to the recliner. Soos covered him with a blanket that did little to stop the shivering.

"I got that collar ya wanted," Fiddleford announced and opened a bag that contained the device. Ford thanked him for his hard work as he looked it over. Meanwhile Fiddleford made his way over to where Bill awaited his fate. He looked up into the kind blue eyes of the inventor. "Heard what that monster did to ya."

Bill nodded. Every tick of the clock turned his stomach to the point he knew he'd eventually vomit. Mabel knelt down beside the chair and put her hand atop his. She mouthed that everything would be okay.

Ten more minutes passed. Stan tried to keep everyone's spirits up with jokes and trying to make light of the situation. Once he succeeding in bringing a smile to Mabel and Bill's faces, but Ford was a different story. Dipper looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

A heavy knock echoed throughout the shack. Bill squeaked and gripped at the blanket. Mabel put her arm around Bill who hissed at the pain against the wounds on his stomach. Mabel promptly moved away and apologized.

This time Ford returned to the living room with a tall, slim man by his side. The man looked to be in his fifties with a full head of white hair and thin-rimmed glasses. In his hand he held two bags of equipment. He requested that Ford, Soos, and Stan help him move the heavier stuff into the lab where he would perform the surgery.

It took about ten minutes to move and set everything up. Stan was the first to return to the living room where Bill shuddered at the thought of the surgeon coming into the room. Mabel patted his back to no avail.

"Alright, kids, it's time for you two to hit the hay," Stan ordered.

"No, Grunkle Stan, please let us stay up a little longer," Mabel pleaded.

From her left Dipper groaned at the thought of having to stay up any later.

"It's been a long day, and you didn't get any rest last night," Stan argued.

"I promised Bill I'd be there with him," Mabel countered.

"We'll let Dr. Penn decide that," Ford stated before Mabel had a chance to sway Stan.

The mentioned stepped into the room. "It's fine with me as long as she stays out of the way," said Penn.

Penn led the way to the secret room beneath the shack. Soos and Ford helped Bill into the lab. Mabel and Fiddleford followed closely behind.

The five stood in the elevator as it slowly descended to the bottom floor. Bill cradled himself against Ford and inhaled the man's scent just incase it was his last chance. Ford felt the smaller man tremble and tightened his hold, careful to avoid the wounded areas.

Bill's eyes shut tightly as they reached the bottom. He held onto the elevator door and shook his head when Ford ordered him to move. Ford put two fingers beneath the uninjured side of Bill's chin which guided the gold eyes to look up. In that moment Ford could see the fear in the smaller man's eyes.

"You're going to be okay," Ford whispered. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Bill clamped his hand around Ford's and let the larger man lead him to the research table that had been transformed into his bed for the procedure. He stepped atop the white sheet, his legs wrinkling the cloth as he laid down.

All the necessary questions had been asked while they set up the equipment. To be sure Penn asked Bill of his current condition. Shakily he answered each question, none of which would postpone the surgery. Penn readied the anesthesia.

Ford watched Bill tense up and grabbed his hand. On the other side Mabel held his right hand.

"You'll be fine," Ford said.

"You're not go' leave me," Bill said and took a deep breath. "Let him kee-keep me asleep."

"Of course not," Ford replied. "What would give you that idea?"

"But...you don' trus' me," Bill said. Drool leaked down his chin.

"What?" Ford asked.

"I-I hear' you an' Pinetree talking," Bill confessed. "You-you sai' you don' trus' me. You-you would do a'ythi'g you nee' to to keep the family safe, even if it-it means takin' me out."

Ford was about to ask what he was talking about when he remembered the conversation he had with Dipper in the kitchen. Bill's odd behavior in the bunker finally made sense.

"Bill, I was talking about the shapeshifter, not you," Ford clarified.

Bill parted his lips, but quickly shut them. He tried to rationalize Ford only told him lies to pacify him until the end of the surgery. Then again it didn't make sense that Ford would go to all that trouble to have his mouth fixed if he didn't want him better.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Ford said. He pushed that stray curl from Bill's face. "Penn will have you feeling better before you know it."

"If you please, Mr. Pines," Penn said as he approached Bill with the mask. Both Ford and Mabel moved away and went to sit with McGucket in the chairs by the desk.

The mask was placed atop Bill's nose and mouth. He gripped at the sheet once more, but relaxed upon the surgeon's order. Bill was instructed to count backwards from twenty. The demon swallowed then followed Penn's orders. By the time he got to twelve the counting stopped and Penn made sure his patient was out.

The surgeon turned to the others in the room. With his hands folded in front of him he approached Ford with a huge smile.

"Before I continue, I'll need my payment," Penn said.

Ford jumped up. "Fix him and you'll have it!" he snapped.

"You sure charge a large sum fer a simple opp'ration," Fiddleford said.

Penn sneered at the old man. "Mr. Pines has given me special instructions to keep this surgery off of Mr. Cipher's record." He then grinned at Ford. "And to keep from talking."

Mabel gasped. She looked over at Bill who laid there helpless.

Fiddleford reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope that he handed to the surgeon.

"There's yer money, now do yer job," Fiddleford spat.

Penn opened the envelope and his eyes landed on the check for half a million. He then looked at the name and smirked.

"You have Fiddleford McGucket as your benefactor," Penn said and inserted the check back inside the envelope. "What a pity I didn't charge you more."

"That's the amount we agreed on, now fix him," Ford growled.

Penn bowed his head then walked back over to the patient.

The two men watched Penn perform the procedure. About fifteen minutes in the thirteen-year-old dozed off. Ford covered the girl with his coat and paced the room. Every once in a while he glanced over to see Bill lying there unconscious while wires were inserted into his mouth.

The scientist sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. He walked on a little further and Fiddleford hopped down from his chair to follow after his old friend.

Once they were alone he said, "I forgot how fast Shifty can be." Fiddleford lowered his head and nodded. Ford continued, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Fiddleford put his hand on Ford's shoulder. He turned to hug his old friend, an action he had put off for too long. Fiddleford accepted the embrace and patted Ford on the back. Ford looked up to see Penn finishing up with the procedure.

Ford took a deep breath then composed himself. He and McGucket walked back to where Mabel sat asleep. A look back in Bill's direction he realized it would be a little longer as Penn currently stitched up the gashes on Bill's abdomen. Another fifteen minutes and he finished.

He considered letting the girl get her rest, but knew she would hate him if he didn't wake her in time to welcome Bill back to consciousness. Mabel whined as she stirred. She looked up into the smiling face of her great-uncle and stretched as she yawned. Dabbing at her eyes she took Ford's hand and walked over to where Penn stopped the flow of anesthesia. He then disposed of his gloves.

Gradually Bill regained consciousness. He inhaled sharply and his eyes fluttered. He required help from both Ford and Penn to sit up. Bill stared down at the braces-lined smile that greeted him. He smiled back at Mabel and noticed the wires in his mouth.

"Don't mess with those," Penn said and smacked Bill's hand as he went to touch the wires.

Bill licked the right side of his mouth to discover Penn had reattached his molar as well. He smiled as best he could, but the wires kept him from using his mouth too much.

"Liquids and soft foods for the next five weeks," Penn instructed. "I'll be back then to examine him and see if it's time to remove the wires." He then placed a bottle of pain killers in Ford's hand. "Four times a day as needed."

"I can't thank you enough," Ford said.

Penn patted the pocket that contained the check. "You will," he said and chuckled at the thought of the amount of money about to be added to his account.

Ford grabbed Penn's sleeve. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds.

"This never happened," Ford stated. "Caroline Avery will never hear a word."

Penn grinned. "I've never even met you, Mr. Pines," he said then laughed as he made his way over to the elevator.

"No can'y for five weeks," Bill lamented.

"It'll be okay, you can still have ice cream," Mabel countered.

Ford and McGucket helped Bill over to the elevator. Mabel yawned as she also boarded. When they reached the gift shop the girl led Bill to his room to help him get ready for bed while the men assisted Penn with removing his medical equipment from the lab.

"See, Bill, all good," Mabel said.

"You're calm 'bout it," Bill said.

The girl nodded. A frown crept over her face for a moment as she recalled the time at age five when Dipper had been rushed to the emergency room for stitches when he fell off the trampoline.

"Thanks, Shoo Star," Bill said.

The girl nodded then tucked him in. Left alone in the dark room Bill smiled. Not long after he fell asleep.

* * *

 **I didn't go into detail on the procedure as I don't really know. I did some research on anesthesia, so I hope that bit comes across as accurate.**

 **There's more with Avery and Shifty in the next chapter.**


	12. In Bill's Absence

**Thank you to Fantasy Female Freak, Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, Ella Le Hissy, Christina730, Firefox, Invader Ash, CornChip, 2021FanGirl, and the three Guests for your reviews on chapter eleven.**

 **Firefox: Yes he will.**

 **Invader Ash: Mabel will try her best to be his caretaker, even if he doesn't want it.**

 **Guest (Nov 11): Soos will give him a whiteboard in the next chapter.**

 **Guest (Nov 11): As of now I'm not going to do any time traveling in this story.**

 **Guest (Nov 17): I liked the first season of Black Butler and part of the second season. I didn't care for the ending of either one though.**

* * *

Bill groaned when Mabel presented him with breakfast. A bowl of chicken soup and a glass of orange juice greeted him. The thought of eating healthy for over a month didn't give him much to look forward to. Not to mention that Ford instructed his family to not let Bill leave his bed with the exception of bathroom breaks just to make sure he had no negative reactions to the anesthesia.

Thus far the swelling in his right cheek had yet to diminish. Not ten minutes ago Ford provided Bill with the liquid painkiller. The patient disapproved of the taste which he forced half of it down his chin with the excuse of having no control over his mouth. With a stoic tone Ford responded that from now on he would give Bill the prescription through an infant medicine syringe.

Mabel seated herself on the chair next to Bill's bed. She picked up the spoon and made airplane noises as she lowered the utensil to his mouth. Bill refused to part his lips and only glared at the thirteen-year-old.

"Come on, Bill-Bill, you need to eat," Mabel said.

"N'hun'ry," Bill said.

"That's not an acceptable answer," Mabel said and pushed the spoon against his lips. "Open up," she sang and tapped his mouth with the metal spoon.

"Stop," he demanded.

"Not 'til you eat," Mabel pushed.

Bill smacked the spoon out of the girl's hand. Mabel backed away with her hand recoiled.

"I ca' fee' m'self," Bill said. He snatched the bowl and sneered at the contents inside.

Mabel glared at the spoon. Without looking at Bill she dropped the utensil in his lap then left the room. She shut the door harder than necessary. Bill glared down at the bowl then tossed it across the room. The dish bumped against the dresser; the soup splashed against the furniture and the majority pooled on the carpet.

* * *

"Grunkle Ford, please let me go with you," Dipper begged.

Ford looked down at his nephew and shook his head. "It's too dangerous," he decided. If judging by what happened to Bill was anything to go by he'd never let Dipper within fifty feet of the shapeshifter.

"Don't tell me you're goin' after that thing again?" Stan grumbled.

"We don't have a choice," Ford said. "I was hoping he'd be an ally when Kryptos returned, but now I'm afraid we'll need him for somthing else."

The previous night Soos brought it to Ford's attention after Bill's operation what they were to do if Avery showed up for another visit. If she laid eyes on Bill's mouth over the next five weeks (possibly longer if his jaw didn't properly heal in that time) their secret surgery was all in vain.

"If she comes by today Bill has the day off and took a day trip out of town," Ford instructed.

Stan nodded. Dipper sighed at being left behind, but he also agreed to go along with his great-uncle's cover story.

All turned to Mabel who walked into the room with her head hung.

"What's wrong with you?" Stan asked.

"Bill's being a butthead," Mabel replied. She looked up at the others with sad eyes. "I was just trying to help him."

"It's best to just leave him alone when he's in one of his moods," Ford said. He stepped outside where Fiddleford awaited with his newest invention secured in his bag.

From the window Dipper watched McGucket climb into the passenger seat of Ford and Stan's shared car. The boy sighed upon seeing them disappear from view.

"Don't be sad, dude, we can have fun around here," Soos said and clamped a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper kicked an empty soda can and watched it bump against the wall. One by one the group walked to the gift shop that Stan would open in five minute's time. Mabel used the moment to run to the bathroom. Dipper looked up to see Wendy heading for her shift, early for the first time in her short career.

They were busy for the first part of the morning. Throughout the day Wendy glanced over in Dipper's direction to see him sighing whenever a customer didn't approach him for help, or Stan yelled an order at him. She stopped Soos who whispered what happened with Ford earlier that morning.

As it reached noon and the crowd vanished, leaving only a few stragglers in the gift shop, Stan sent Wendy on her hour break. She nudged Dipper in the side and with a tilt of her head invited him to come along. It wasn't investigating the paranormal with Ford, but it beat standing around the shack.

Stan tried to stop his nephew from tagging along with Wendy. The two pretended not to hear his shouts as they exited through the back door. Stan glared at the retreating figures who headed out in the direction Ford and Fiddleford left two hours prior. Stan vowed that he would force the boy to make up for it through extra chores later that evening.

* * *

The two men pulled up to the part of the forest that would lead them to the bunker. It was a risky move to leave the vehicle registered in Stan's name so close to the secret laboratory, but it would be harder to explain dragging a multi-form monster through the woods.

Ford checked to make sure he had his laser gun in the holster and three syringes with the tranquilizer just incase it was needed. Fiddleford scaled the tree in no time to trigger the lever. He quickly climbed down the tree then landed on his feet beside his old friend. The steps appeared just as they had back in the 1980 when they first developed the bunker.

Fiddleford stopped at the armory to grab a machete just to be on the safe side. Ford reminded him why it was crucial to capture the shapeshifter alive and in one piece. Fiddleford grunted as he recalled the incident over thirty years ago when Shifty tied him up and left him to rot in the closet while he took his form and tried to escape with Ford's journal.

They entered the security room and Fiddleford lit up as he set eyes on his trap from his early years. He scratched at his chin as he wondered why he even created something so dangerous in the first place. The two stepped in and Ford reminded his friend where the trap tile rested. They avoided the six other traps in the room and made it through to the other side. Fiddleford typed in the override code that opened the door.

They walked into the observing room. So many memories associated with that time of his life resurfaced in Fiddleford's head. The scent alone returned him to his early thirties to the nights they stayed in the second lab where Ford overlooked their first specimen while Fiddleford designed and built the cryogenic tubes.

The bag that contained the collar was placed on the table as Fiddleford toured the room he used to have full access to. He picked up a folder and blew the dust from the surface. A few particles landed on his beard. A grin crept over his face as he opened it up to view his blueprints for the containment unit.

The folder was held against Fiddleford's chest. He smiled at the other man and said, "I'm takin' this."

Ford nodded. After all it did belong to McGucket. He wondered if his old assistant planned on selling that invention to science labs as well. For once Ford wondered if perhaps he should have studied engineering as well. It wasn't too late to take a course, but he didn't have the skill or genuine interest like his friend.

Ford turned on the lights to the storage room. Both he and Fiddleford gasped at the sight of all the cryogenic tubes smashed. Ford grabbed his laser gun and Fiddleford clutched at the machete. With Ford leading the way the two walked into the containment room.

Ford turned the corner with his gun out in front of him. He pivoted and aimed the weapon in the other direction. From behind Fiddleford poked out with the machete raised. Ford lowered the gun and slowly the two walked over towards the destruction.

Leather boots kicked at the glass. The author's chest stung when he stared at the broken tube that he and Dipper trapped Shifty in just a few days ago. He shuddered at the knowledge that the monster lurked somewhere in the bunker. From the bottom of his heart he prayed that Shifty never learned how to escape the underground lab and escaped unnoticed somewhere in town. As of now there was no proof that the shapeshifter dwelled anywhere other than the lab.

However he made sure no one could ever trap him again. Ford shuffled through the broken glass, making a pathway with his boots. Fiddleford swallowed and glanced around the room awaiting the shapeshifter to jump at him at any moment.

Ford picked up the sound of a figure behind them. He quickly spun and narrowed his eyes at the boy who stood in the doorway.

"Dipper, what do you think you are doing?" Ford scolded. "Didn't I specifically tell you to stay home?"

"But Grunkle Ford, I can help you," Dipper pleaded.

He grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him in the direction of the observation room. "No, you need to get out of here now."

"Hey, cut it out," Dipper argued.

"The Shapeshifter broke loose, now I'm ordering you to leave," Ford demanded.

"And be careful when you go in the secur..." Fiddleford began. He stopped when a thought struck him. He yanked Ford off the child knocking the older man to the ground. McGucket pointed the machete at Dipper.

"Fiddleford McGucket, have you lost your mind?" Ford cried.

McGucket didn't lower his weapon. "How'd ya get through the secur'ty room?" the old man pressed. He poked the machete at the boy's chest. "Even if ya knew where ta avoid, ya couldn'ta known the override code."

Ford gasped and jumped to his feet. He pointed the laser gun at the mirror image of his nephew.

Dipper grinned and laughed a guttural chuckle. Shark-like teeth greeted the two men. The boy growled and tarantula legs sprouted from his ribs. Fiddleford swiped the machete at the creature only for Shifty to duck and kick the human in the stomach. Fiddleford slammed against the wall.

Ford shot a laser at the shapeshifter. The spider legs scaled the wall, barely avoiding each of Ford's shots. The author only ceased when pieces of the ceiling collapsed around him. He rolled out of the way of a large piece of tile that splintered into hundreds of smaller pieces upon colliding with the floor. He landed in a kneeling position and pointed the gun in every direction to find it void of the shapeshifter.

Hot breath tickled the back of Ford's neck. He spun around to see the head of a cobra. The snack struck at him, the fangs penetrated his cheek. The smooth body coiled around the author's legs. He reached into his pocket to grasp at the syringe and pulled it out just as the shapeshifter squeezed itself around Ford's arms. With a smirk the cobra tightened its hold around the human's arms. The syringe clacked as it smacked against the floor.

The forked tongue flicked at Ford's face. Brown eyes stared into the red ones with black slit pupils down the center. The cobra tightened its hold on Ford. The author glanced over to where Fiddleford had been knocked to see it vacant with the abandoned machete lying on the ground. Ford stared back into the face of the grinning snake.

"How does it feel to be trapped in a tight space?" Shifty taunted.

"You're-you're too dangerous," Ford wheezed.

"I'm the dangerous one?" Shifty argued. "I'm not the one digging around where I shouldn't be."

Ford gritted his teeth. The shapeshifter coiled even tighter about Ford. He lowered his head so that his nose was directly in front of his captors.

"I never asked to be captured and studied by you," Shifty growled. The tongue swiped at Ford's chin. "Then locked up for years forgotten and alone."

"You-you don't have to be alone anymore," Ford grunted. He gasped only to be shorted of oxygen once more. "We-we came to-to make a deal with you." Ford gasped for air again only for his lungs to be deprived of the amount they needed.

"You tricked me twice, it won't happen again," Shifty snarled. He opened his mouth displaying the fangs. Moist droplets dripped onto the snake's body and Ford prayed it wasn't venom.

Just as Shifty lunged his jaw at Ford, he howled at the added weight on his back. The engineer held on tight to the snake's neck. The cobra's body released Ford and resumed his true form. Ford caught himself then looked up to see the shapeshifter trying to knock Fiddleford from him.

McGucket yelled and used his weight to slam Shifty face forward on the concrete. In that moment of shock and pain for the shapeshifter, Fiddleford slipped the collar around his neck then rolled off his back.

Screaming, Shifty jumped to his feet. He grabbed at the metal collar only to receive a sharp sting. He fell to the ground. Squirming on the floor he transformed into a giant centipede and shrieked to realize the collar assumed the shape of the wider neck. He then turned himself into a fly to discover the collar adjusted to the smaller size. Fiddleford pressed the button on the controller again. Shifty screamed as another jolt of pain passed through his body. Once more he resumed his true form.

As he laid there panting Ford and Fiddleford stood over him. Fiddleford passed the remote over to his friend. Ford knelt down and grabbed Shifty by the arm then yanked him into a sitting position.

"Listen good, the only way to remove the collar is for McGucket to unlock it," Ford growled. "If you misbehave I'll press this button which will release a stinging solution into your bloodstream." He roughly shook him. "Do you understand?"

"You're cruel, Stanford," Shifty hissed.

Ford lowered his face to the shapeshifter's. "After what you did to Bill, you're lucky I'm not pumping you full of this solution," he snapped. He gripped at the creature's face. "Don't test me."

Shifty glared at Ford with bared teeth. He figured it was a good enough answer then pulled the shapeshifter to his feet. He wobbled for a few seconds until the two humans were able to stable him. Fiddleford removed a piece of cloth tied about his waist and secured it around the shapeshifter's eyes.

"Now let's go," Ford said. He took hold of Shifty's hand and led the way. Fiddleford followed closely behind.

* * *

Mabel said farewell to the last customer of the one o'clock rush. Soos swept up the dirt left behind from nearly a hundred shoes and Mabel hopped down to help restock a few items.

Meanwhile Stan stared out the window ready to fire Wendy for prolonging her break without permission. However, with it being the busy season, there wasn't much else he could find for as low as he was willing to pay. Until Bill's mouth healed, he wouldn't be able to run the register. When brother returned home he would have a few words to say to him.

Stan's eyes lit up when he saw an approaching vehicle. He snatched the eight ball cane, but his smile soon faded when he recognized the red Porsche.

"Dammit, what's she doing here?" Stan grumbled.

At the sound of the swear words both Soos and Mabel rushed over to the window. Soos gasped and bumped against the wall as the woman closed the car door then headed for the steps.

"Who's that?" Mabel asked.

"Trouble," Stan spat. He looked at the two employees. "Act natural. Remember, Bill is out of town with Ford. Don't let her stray from this room."

Stan barely had a chance to finish his instructions when the door opened and the woman dressed in a white pant suit stepped through. Her designer handbag hung over her shoulder. Her red-orange hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her mouth wide in a grin.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Pines," Caroline greeted.

Caroline noticed the new presence in the room and walked over to the thirteen-year-old. She knelt down before the girl, held out her hand, and introduced herself. Mabel accepted the handshake and gave her own name. She glanced up at Stan, suddenly worried that she wasn't supposed to reveal herself so soon.

"Mabel Pines, what a pretty name," Caroline said. "It sounds like a fancy perfume." She put both hands on her knees giving Mabel the chance to see the engagement and wedding rings on her fourth finger.

"You're married?" Mabel asked.

Caroline realized where the girl looked and followed her line of vision to the rings. Avery smiled and nodded. She rose to her feet, the girl's hazel eyes following the whole way.

"My husband is at home," the social worker said. She patted the girl on the head. "We're hoping soon we'll have a lovely daughter like you."

Stan rubbed his hands together as he approached the guest. "So, uh, what brings you out here today?" he asked.

"I wanted to check in with Mr. Cipher," Avery replied. She looked around the room to see him missing. "May you go get him?"

Mabel gulped.

"Ooh, he's not here," Stan said. He put a hand on her shoulder and ushered her in the direction of the door. "He had the day off ya know, wanted to get away." With the other hand he opened the gift shop door. "Sorry you came all this way for nothing."

Caroline broke from Stan's hold. She glared at the conman's smile then turned to see Soos trying his best to keep a smile. She slightly grinned at the nervous look on his face then turned towards the child.

"Mabel," she addressed. "Where is Bill?"

"He went on a trip with Grunkle Ford," Mabel replied without hesitation.

"Oh?" Caroline asked. She grinned and patted the girl's hair. "Where did he go?"

"I, uh...he didn't tell me," Mabel said.

From a little way down Bill cracked the door to his bedroom. He heard Mabel's voice along with the muffled one belonging to another woman. Unfortunately a wall and door separated him from those in the gift shop.

"Look, I'll tell him ya stopped by and you two can have a little get together later," Stan said.

Caroline met Stan's eyes. She grinned and passed by the shack's owner further into the gift shop. Her eyes landed on the "Employees Only" sign that hung over the doorway that led to the living room.

She looked over her shoulder and said to Stan. "Maybe I'll just take a quick peek into Bill's room." She pressed her palm against the door that led to the residential section of the house.

"You may not," Soos said and squeezed himself in between Caroline and the door that partially opened when his back bumped up against it.

Caroline crossed her arms and drummed her fingers over her elbow. "Is there a specific reason you don't want to let me through?"

"Bill doesn't like people going through his stuff when he's not there," Soos replied.

From the crack in the door Bill could hear Soos trying his best to keep someone from barging in. He squinted but still couldn't make out who was on the other side of Soos.

"Look, lady, do you have a search warrant?" Stan asked as he stood next to Soos.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply then quickly shut it. She should have figured that someone with as vast of a criminal record as Stanley Pines would know the law well enough to keep her from searching. She grinned at knowing with Stan's record it wouldn't take much to acquire a warrant.

"Very well, Mr. Pines," Caroline said and moved away from the door.

Bill watched the door close and the three sets of footsteps move away. He closed his own bedroom door and decided he would ask Soos after hours.

Avery stopped with one hand on her hip. Stan held his breath hoping the woman would just say her goodbyes for the day. She turned and her green eyes landed on the youngest person in the room.

"I would like to have a word with Mabel Pines," the social worker said smiling down at the girl.

"She's a minor, so you hafta have my permission," Stan said as he stepped in front of his niece.

"It's okay, Grunkle Stan, I don't mind," Mabel said.

Caroline smiled. She beckoned for Mabel to follow her out on the porch. Mabel grabbed a couple of popsicles from the freezer and followed the older woman. She handed the orange one to Caroline and kept the red one for herself. The redhead thanked her then sat down on the ledge of the porch with her legs dangling over the side. Mabel scrunched her legs close to her body.

A car of tourists pulled up in the lawn. For once Stan cursed the customers and grumbled as he was forced to leave the house to greet them. Soos turned his hat backwards and gave his boss his word that if Caroline Avery pulled a fast one he would rescue the Pines girl.

Mabel leaned closer to Avery to allow her great-uncle to descend the steps and greet his customers. While watching the social worker out of the corner of his eye he made his usual speech with his regular amount of enthusiasm.

Caroline pulled the orange popsicle from her mouth. "Mabel, do you like it here?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Mabel exclaimed. "Me and my brother are so happy everytime we get a chance to come here."

"So would you say your great-uncles treat you well?"

Mabel lowered the treat. The red dye of her popsicle left a patch on her leg.

"How can you even ask that?" Mabel asked. "Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are the best grunkles ever. They love us and we love being with them."

"Do you have plenty of food?" Caroline asked.

Mabel patted her tummy and said, "I'm not skinny."

"Bill is," Caroline commented. She stared out towards the forest. "Does Bill get enough to eat?"

"Of course he does," Mabel answered. She looked away from the other woman. "He's just really, really picky."

Caroline took a bite of her popsicle. She licked the bit of juice on the edge of her mouth.

"Your Grunkle Stan sounds like a strict man," Caroline said. The two watched as Stan waved his tourist over to the outside exhibits. "Bill himself said he's a hard boss." She grinned at Mabel. "Would you agree?"

Mabel squirmed and the social worker caught it.

"I mean he can be strict when it comes to work," Mabel said.

"Does he make you, a minor as he put it-and honestly beneath the working age, work hard?" Avery questioned.

Again Mabel caught herself before honestly answering. Her heart raced and she prayed that the woman beside her wasn't quick to notice body language.

"Not too hard," Mabel replied. "And I like some spending money."

"And if you don't obey him, or Stanford..." she paused to make sure the girl caught the other man's name. "Would you say either of them are harsh with punishments?"

Mabel stroked her chin. Droplets of red splattered on her skirt. "Well Grunkle Ford did ground Dipper for three days for pry...uh, staying out past his curfew." She flushed at nearly exposing the real reason Dipper had left the house that night.

"Have either of them ever hit you or Dipper?" Caroline asked.

Mabel shook her head, ignoring all the times Stan whacked Dipper with the newspaper.

"What about Bill?"

"Bill would never hurt me," Mabel cried.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Caroline said. She gritted her teeth at the girl's fake innocent act. "Have either of them ever physically harmed Bill?"

Mabel gulped. Bill had once told her that on two separate occasions Stan had punched him. Still she shook her head.

"No," she answered. "Bill's a part of our family." She smiled at the frowning social worker. "We love him."

"Excuse me," Soos said from the doorway. He nodded in the direction of Stan approaching with the group of tourists in tow. "We need Mabel on the floor."

The two females stood. Mabel disposed of her half eaten popsicle in the waste basket inside. She waved goodbye to Caroline Avery. Stan held the door open for his customers who chattered as they entered. The conman locked eyes with the social worker.

"If that's all, then you can see your way out," Stan said.

"I will be back, Mr. Pines," Avery warned.

Stan gave her a mock bow. He then grinned and added, "Next time ya might not wanna wear white."

Caroline glanced down to see orange stains on her white pants. She gripped at the popsicle and tossed it into the same trashcan Mabel disposed of hers. Red faced she said her farewell to the laughing owner of the shack. Stan grinned as he watched her jump into the driver's seat of the Porsche and drive away.

"Good riddance," Stan grumbled as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Dipper and Wendy laughed as they exited the convenience store. The two sat down on the outside round, stone table with matching benches. Wendy's sense of humor was one of the things Dipper missed the most when he was in California.

A bag of junk food sat between them. They decided to go halves and share everything inside. Neither his parents nor Ford would approve of the mess he ate when in the company of Wendy or Stan.

Wendy shoved a handful of corn chips in her mouth. She swallowed then said, "Lee was so out of it. He asked a statue of a bull if it could point us to the magic castle."

Dipper laughed. He leaned back forgetting there was no backrest and nearly tumbled on the concrete below. He caught his balance causing the older teen to laugh harder.

"Don't wipe out on me, dude," Wendy said. "Your uncle would never forgive me."

Dipper gasped when he remembered Stan and the Mystery Shack. He pulled out his cell phone to see they were over an hour past their time. "Oh man, Grunkle Stan is going to grill me alive."

"Don't sweat it, man," Wendy said. She dismissively waved in Dipper's direction. "Soos and Bill cover for me all the time."

"Grunkle Ford put Bill on bed rest for today," Dipper reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Wendy said. She shrugged. "Oh well, he has Soos and Mabel. It'll be fine." The redhead sighed. "I wanted to spend some time with just you anyway."

Dipper's cheeks reddened. "Real-really?" he asked.

"Yeah, man, you're like the coolest person I ever met," she said.

Dipper smiled. He knew it was silly to imagine Wendy would ever like him more than a friend. The fact that she viewed him so highly was enough.

Wendy played with her bottle of Mountain Dew. She sighed then said, "I just want you to know how much I value you as a friend."

Dipper watched the other teenager swish the yellow liquid around in the bottom half of the green bottle. The girl smiled up at him and in that moment Dipper decided not to question her words.

Wendy's smile quickly disappeared as she stared out behind him. The girl jumped up causing Dipper to look over his shoulder. He glared at the teenager who had bullied him most of last summer and gloated that he managed to score a relationship with the object of his affection.

Robbie stepped off his dirtbike with Lee and Nate at his side. The emo teen rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Wendy. The redhead grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him close.

"Robbie, I've been trying to call you for days!" Wendy shouted.

"Chill out, girl," Robbie snapped and smacked her hands away.

Dipper hurried over. Nate and Lee exchanged glances. For the past week Robbie refused any conversation related to Wendy. The guitarist sauntered in the direction of the convenience store. Wendy jumped in front of him and blocked every angle he tried to move.

"Will you get out of the way?" Robbie spat.

"Not until you talk to me," Wendy barked.

"There's nothing to talk about," Robbie replied.

"Robbie, this is important," Wendy cried.

Robbie huffed. He put his arm around the girl and led them away from the others. Dipper asked the other two who were just as clueless as him. The couple talked for about a minute until Robbie broke away.

"How can you do this to me?" Robbie screamed.

"Do this to you?" Wendy yelled. She gripped tightly to his hoodie. "This is just as much your fault."

Again Dipper moved just incase his friend needed his help, although he doubted it.

Robbie stared down at the ground. "Are you sure?" he asked without making eye contact with her.

"I've already taken four tests and each one is positive," Wendy answered.

Robbie lowered his head. Wendy put a hand on his shoulder only for him to swat it away. "I already told you I'm not gonna be a dad."

"Well, it's a little late for that now," Wendy cried.

He clenched his fist and leaned in close to the redhead. "Get rid of it," Robbie demanded.

Wendy's eyes widened. She reached for her boyfriend only for him to grunt and turn away from her. Lee and Nate stared at Wendy for a few seconds then followed after Robbie.

Wendy's heart ached. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears.

"Wendy," Dipper said.

The girl brought her hand to her mouth and the tears leaked over it. She heavily sobbed and turned away from the younger teenager. Dipper watched her run away from the convenience store parking lot.

* * *

 **Quite a lot happened in this chapter. Bill didn't have much of a role in this one, but he will in the next.**


	13. Replacement

**Thank you to ImpossibleJedi4, Energy witch, Whiteling, DarknessLegends, Berrybanana05, Christina730, Ella Le Hissy, Guest, Catgirl PA, Invader Ash, Moomoo Mouse, BakuganNerd52, Fantasy Female Freak, Firefox, Ultimate Spider Girl, 2021FanGirl, and Mosaic Mouse for your reviews on chapter twelve.**

 **Yes, Robbie is a major jerk.**

 **Guest: If I do have a scene where Ford self harms it will most likely be during a ritual, or something of that sort. I don't see him as the type who would willingly hurt himself.**

 **Moomoo Mouse: None of my stories are ever going to include Mpreg. I don't like it, so I won't write it. If I ever do write time travel (which as of now it's not likely) it will be canon characters like Blendin or the time police.**

 **Invader Ash: In a later chapter Dipper will have a few words to say to Robbie.**

* * *

"Wendy!" Dipper yelled as he ran in the direction she fled. He stopped as he reached the forest. He listened out for any sign of the older teenager then continued on through at a slower pace. Every once in a while he'd shout her name only to receive no reply.

The boy heard rustling in the leaves and spun around to see nothing out of the ordinary. A few feet ahead his ears picked up the sound of soft sobbing that he instantly knew was Wendy.

Dipper picked up speed. His shoe tripped over a root causing him to faceplant in a pile of leaves. He rubbed his head and moved to his knees to see Wendy sitting beneath a tree. She looked up when Dipper came into view.

"Wendy," Dipper said when he approached.

The redhead grabbed hold of the tree limb and hoisted herself up. Her legs slightly wobbled and she tried her best to smile at Dipper despite her blotchy cheeks and puffy eyes.

The younger teen opened his mouth but found himself at a loss of words. He averted his eyes from Wendy, finding the ground more interesting as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"I-I'm sorry," Wendy said softly. She turned her back to Dipper. "I didn't want you to find out that way."

Dipper started. He walked ahead and stood in front of the girl. "Please, is there anything you need me to do?"

Wendy turned towards the tree. She pressed her forehead against its trunk and her back shook as another wave of tears rushed through her.

Again Dipper stood dumbfounded. It was only the second time he had ever seen her cry, the first being after she angrily chewed him and Robbie out when she discovered he once again lied to her. At the time he didn't understand and Stan explained later that it was a poor choice for him to try and approach her directly after the break up.

Robbie was the one at fault. Dipper punched the closest tree imagining it was Robbie's face. He then kicked a rock knowing if he did get in a fight with Robbie he would lose and only make the situation worse for Wendy.

Once she calmed herself she apologized. Dipper quickly assured her she had nothing to be sorry for. He hated that he stood there unable to offer any help.

"You're the first person I told," Wendy said. She sniffed. "Other than Robbie." She crossed her arms and leaned against the tree. "I can't tell my dad. He'll freak out and kill Robbie." She stared up at the sky, how the tips of trees made a perfect circle. "I'll have to support a baby. If he goes to jail I-I can't take care of it and my brothers myself."

She slid down until her bottom touched the cold ground once more. Eventually her father would find out. She wouldn't be able to hide her growing belly for the next nine months. The rumors would spread, so either by her mouth, or from an outside source he'd learn the identity of the baby's father.

Dipper did the only thing he could, sat down next to her. It ate him up that for the first time in his life he couldn't think of a solution. He put his hand atop of hers. Wendy glanced over to see her friend's eyes about to spill with tears for her situation.

"If there's anything I can do," Dipper offered. "Me, and Mabel, and Grunkle Stan, we'll do whatever we can."

Wendy reached over and pulled the boy into a hug. Dipper shut his eyes and leaned his head against her chest. She tightened her hold on him and rested her head atop his shoulder. She cried for ever thinking Dipper would abandon her.

"Please, for now," Wendy begged in between sobs. "Don't-don't tell anyone else."

With a nod Dipper agreed.

* * *

After Stan made sure that Caroline Avery left and had Soos sweep everywhere she had been for any possible spying equipment Bill was allowed to leave his room. Stan refused to give him clearance to enter the tourist section of the house, which limited him to the kitchen, bathroom, and living room.

Soos found Bill in the living room with the remote in hand as he flipped through channels, not interested in watching TV. He handed Bill a whiteboard and a black Expo marker. Bill thanked him with a nod and the best smile he could form. The gifts were placed on the arm of the chair as he continued to search for something of interest to watch.

Bill caught the shadow in the doorway. He turned to see Mabel stood there with her hands clasped behind her back. He sighed as he recalled his treatment of her earlier that morning. He glared at the girl hoping with what little patience remained his heart that she didn't come to offer her assistance with something he could do on his own.

"It's um...time for your potion and painkillers," Mabel said in a soft voice.

She walked out of the room and returned a minute later with a tray in hand. The tray was placed atop the table on the other side of the room. She brought the two cups of medicine with a bottle of cold water tucked under her arm. Satisfied that Mabel didn't try to feed him he poured the foul tasting liquids into his mouth then washed out the bitter aftertaste with the water. He watched as she brought yet another bowl of broth to him.

The warm bowl sat in his hands. He glared at the yellow liquid as he wondered if that was all he'd be allowed to eat for the next five weeks. Mabel handed him the spoon. Without looking at the girl he gripped the metal utensil and fought his desire to snap it in two.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Mabel asked.

Bill shook his head.

The girl nodded and without a word collected the tray. She announced she would return after the next break of customers to check on him.

Bill slammed the bowl on the skull next to the chair. Mabel jumped, nearly dropping the tray. The demon snatched the whiteboard and the marker squeaked as he scribbled. He held up the board and Mabel's heart dropped as she read: _Don't bother! I can do it myself_.

The girl nodded and fled from the living room. She placed the tray on the counter louder than she intended. Soos emerged from the bathroom and watched as the girl wept into her hands. She noticed the other person in the room. Soos sat down at the kitchen table and patted the chair next to him. Slowly the girl accepted his invitation.

"I'm trying my best, Soos, but Bill is mad at me," Mabel cried. "I don't know what I did to him, but he won't let me help."

"Don't feel bad, Hambone," Soos said. He opened a can of soda and slid the other towards Mabel. "Remember how frustrated he was when he first came here?" Mabel nodded. "He probably feels that way again 'cause he pretty much can't leave the shack until the wires come off."

Mabel sighed and stared down at her feet. She understood the importance of keeping Bill away from Avery until his jaw healed. Ford went through too much trouble to keep the operation a secret. The woman's questioning an hour ago still made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Soos said. "When he realizes what he did he'll apologize."

Mabel smiled. She then frowned again as she thought of Bill in pain and alone in that room. Unfortunately until five o'clock she wouldn't be allowed to spend more than a few minutes with him.

Both turned at the sound of the backdoor opening. Mabel jumped down from her seat as she watched Stan and Fiddleford walk into the house with Dipper at their side. She raised her brow as she clearly recalled seeing him leave with Wendy about an hour ago. On top of that he wore a strange metal collar around his neck.

"Hey, Bro-Bro, where's Wendy?" Mabel asked.

The boy growled and lunged at Mabel. Ford yelled for her to get back and pressed the button. The male twin fell the the ground and writhed as his insides stung. Mabel watched wide eyed and Soos pushed the girl behind him. They all witnessed the shapeshifter assume his true form.

"You were warned," Ford spat. "You may not attack my family." To better emphasize his point he gave the shapeshifter another jolt of pain.

Shifty screamed and Soos turned Mabel away. The girl shut her eyes while the handyman held her close.

All the noise prompted Bill to leave the comfort of the recliner. He walked into the kitchen with his hands on his hips. The look of curiosity turned into one of rage and he rushed for the shapeshifter.

Fiddleford jumped in the way. He grabbed hold of Bill's arms. The demon struggled against the elderly man. Fiddleford's shoes scuffed across the kitchen floor as Bill pushed his way closer to the shapeshifter.

"Bill, stand down," Ford ordered.

Bill glared at his boyfriend. He surveyed the kitchen and his eyes spied the notepad by the refrigerator. He snatched up the paper and with a black pen he swiftly wrote out his message. He held the paper to Ford that read: _He broke my mouth, now I'm going to break all his limbs._

"No, you're not," Ford said. He pushed Bill up against the wall all while the demon thrashed.

Fiddleford helped the panting Shifty to his feet. He could barely feel his legs and was forced to lean on his former captive just to keep him upright.

Bill stopped struggling just so Ford would let him go. The blond kept his glower that landed on the creature responsible for his broken jaw.

"Calm down, Bill," Ford ordered. "As much as I don't like it, we'll need his help."

Ford turned away from the fuming demon and approached the shapeshifter. The multi-formed creature let go of Fiddleford which caused him to stumble. He steadied himself by grabbing onto the wall then glared at the scientist.

"Transform into Bill," Ford demanded.

Where the shapeshifter was located a second ago now stood a mirror image of Bill. Soos was impressed and Mabel shuddered. Bill's glare hardened.

"Without the wires," Ford instructed.

At Ford's command Shifty wore Bill's smile the others had grown accustomed to for nearly a year. Mabel cautiously approached the imitation of her friend. She glanced at Bill then back at Shifty.

"It's like there's no difference," she said.

"Can you mimic his voice?" Ford asked.

Shifty recalled the few words he heard Bill spoke before he broke his jaw. "Hello, Stanford," he said catching the author off guard.

"Wow," Soos gasped.

Ford had to remind himself that the Bill in front of him was not the original. Shifty turned to talk to Soos and Mabel in Bill's voice. The author smiled; the voice, pitch, and mannerisms were on point.

"I think this can actually work," Ford said. He turned to look at his fuming boyfriend then back at Shifty. "Next time Dr. Avery stops by we can use the decoy."

Bill clenched his fists. He felt his stomach twist and had to push away the thoughts of lopping off his boyfriend's head. The surgeon made it clear that the wires would have to be cut off in the emergency of vomiting, and until his jaw properly healed he needed to take every precaution not to spew.

"I hope he can fool her, 'cause she's not a person I want to meet again," Mabel said with a shudder.

Soos and Mabel explained to Ford and Fiddleford all that occurred during their absence. Ford sighed in both relief and annoyance. He congratulated his niece on her performance then turned to Shifty.

"For the next month you will be our substitute Bill," he announced. He let the shapeshifter see the remote he held in his hand. "Don't even think about betraying me." He moved closer to the false Bill. "It'll be the last thing you ever do."

Shifty grinned. Ford was forced to take a step back. Everything about that smirk looked too familiar to how Bill smiled at him after saying something to purposely annoy him, or when he planned to do something reckless.

Once the coast was clear Ford and Fiddleford escorted Shifty down to the laboratory where he would be locked away until needed. The observation cell was made with sheer reinforced steel that only something as strong as a wrecking ball could break. Ford only hoped Shifty didn't know those machines existed.

Shifty returned to his true form. He pressed his palms against the glass and for a moment Bill felt a hint of pity for him. Fortunately he was considered harmless enough not to be locked away, not that it was any better than the prison that was his current body.

"You try to escape and you'll regret it," Ford threatened and showed him the remote that he stored in his pocket. Bill grinned.

Later that night Stan ordered pizza. The four Pines along with Bill, Fiddleford, and Soos sat at the table. Bill glared at yet another bowl of broth placed before him. He looked over to see Mabel take a bite. The stringy cheese that still clung to the slice hung from her mouth. Bill stared into the golden brown liquid meant for him to eat as he wondered how the metal in Mabel's mouth didn't keep her from eating delicious foods.

Having skipped two meals his stomach begged for him to consume the soup. He brought the spoon to his lips and inserted what he could into the small opening of his mouth. Half of the broth dripped down his chin and onto the table.

Bill picked up the napkin to wipe away the salty liquid. The chicken soup didn't taste bad, but it had nothing on pizza. He glared at the bowl again and wished there was a way for him to turn pizza into soup. Bitterly he downed the broth, dreading the next five weeks.

* * *

All he had to do was contact his former cellmate and now best friend and Ghost Eyes drove him anywhere he needed. Gideon glanced over at the older man who had also received a pardon from Mayor Cutebiker for helping the town during a moment of crisis. No matter how much he mentioned Bill's name, none of his prison friends recalled the dream demon or the apocalypse.

The boy turned his attention to the window. In the dusk he could see a faint reflection in the mirror from the dim moonlight. Everything Mabel said to him a few nights ago played on repeat in his brain. He tried to rationalize that he had intended only to look out for her, and she was the one who had lied to him. Still the anger in her eyes would haunt him until he fixed his mistake.

Ghost Eyes pulled the truck into the parking lot. He glanced at the names on the office sign then looked back at the boy who unlatched his seatbelt.

"Why are you going to social services?" Ghost Eyes asked. The Gleefuls never struck him as the types to mistreat their son. On the opposite, they offered him anything he could ever want.

"It's my business," Gideon snapped and slammed the door.

Gideon went to knock on the door when it opened. Both he and the social worker yelled in alarm. Gideon caught himself on the iron banister before he tumbled down the stairs.

With her hand over her chest she exhaled then greeted the boy with a smile. "Gideon Gleeful, you surprised me."

"I uh, I wanted to talk to you," Gideon explained. He glanced down at his watch to see the hour to be almost eight and knew her office closed near to that time. "I can come back tomorrow if you..."

"No, no please, come inside," Caroline said. She held out her arm to offer the eleven-year-old entrance to her office.

As before Gideon made himself comfortable on the couch while Avery went to her phone. She tapped her foot as the line rang. On the third ring a man's voice answered. She informed him that she would be home about fifteen to twenty minutes late and to keep the food on the stove until she pulled into the driveway.

After she hung up she sat down next to the Gleeful child and crossed one thin leg over the other. Due to the earlier incident she changed into a gray pinstripe pantsuit. A tray of hard candies were offered to the boy; for the first time in his life Gideon denied sweets.

"You got here just in time," Caroline said and placed the glass dish on the table beside her. She rested her elbow on the top of the couch and curled her fingers against her forehead.

"Look, I got somethin' to say," Gideon confessed.

"Of course, whenever you're ready," Caroline said with a smirk.

Gideon stared down at his chubby fists. He still felt Mabel's glare and her words burned at his heart.

"I, uh...I lied before," Gideon said. "I was mad at Mabel. Everything I said about her and her family ain't true." He gripped at the leather seat. "So you don't have to bother the Pines family anymore."

Avery frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said. The woman stood with her back to the child. One hand on her hip she said, "You know, willfully giving social services false information can get you thrown in jail."

Gideon's heart stung at the thought of being locked back in a cell. Avery walked over to her desk. She rummaged through her files until she picked up the one on Bill Cipher.

"The mayor may have had your previous charges expunged, but this one will be on your record permanently," Avery said. "Not to mention all that stuff you told me about the Pines sheltering a dangerous criminal who was responsible for the damage last summer. And how Stanford and Stanley Pines covered the whole thing up by forcing this gullible town into believing it was due to an earthquake."

Avery watched him squirm out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and removed the thin-rimmed glasses from her face. The temple tip was placed in the corner of her mouth.

"And you were so detailed about the journals," Avery added. "Even a child with an overactive imagination couldn't have come up with something like that."

Gideon caught himself from screaming when she sat down beside him. The glasses were placed back on her face.

"You know what I think, Gideon?" she asked. Gideon shook his head. With a smirk the redhead continued, "I think you found out something you weren't supposed to know. I think Stanley or Stanford Pines forced you into coming here tonight."

"No," Gideon argued.

Avery put her arm around the boy and pulled him closer. Shaking the child looked up at the social worker.

"Did they threaten you, Gideon?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. She smirked as his shaking increased.

"Did they promise to hurt you, or smear your name if you didn't come here to try and throw me off?"

Again Gideon shook his head.

"What about Mabel?" Avery asked. Her grin increased as the boy gasped at the mention of that girl's name. "Did Mabel force you to come here?"

"May-Mabel's innocent," Gideon cried.

Caroline put her hand under Gideon's face and tilted it upwards. She felt his throat contract against the back of her fingers as he gulped.

"And how do you feel knowing Mabel is in that house with a well-known criminal like Stanley Pines, and dangerous people such as Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines?"

Gideon shook. "I-I want to go," he whimpered.

Caroline retracted her hand. "You are free to leave," she said.

The boy jumped from the couch and hurried to the door. He stopped as the social worker called his name. Slowly he looked over his shoulder.

"Think about what I said," Caroline called. "Do what's best for Mabel."

Gideon ran out the door. He hopped into the the truck without saying a word to the driver. Ghost Eyes watched the child's face frozen in horror as he attempted three times to buckle his seatbelt until it finally clicked.

As they pulled away from the parking lot Gideon worried that he made matters worse.

* * *

The next morning Ford instructed Bill to join him in the laboratory. The shapeshifter was given a bowl of beans for breakfast then allowed to exit the cell. On Ford's command Shifty assumed Cipher's human form. Bill glowered at the mirror image of himself before he was cursed to wear wires in his mouth.

The three ascended to the gift shop an hour before it was scheduled to open. Stan emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand to watch the spectacle. Were it not for the fact that Avery stopped by the day before Ford would have considered allowing Bill and Shifty to play a prank for his brother, but fun was put on the shelf for more crucial matters.

For the first half hour he instructed Shifty to watch Bill walk and go about his daily duties in the gift shop. The second part of the hour it was Shifty's turn to reenact everything he witnessed. By that point Dipper and Mabel joined Stan in observing the show. After two minutes the younger set of twins couldn't believe that the person moving about the gift shop was not their grunkle's boyfriend.

At last five minutes to nine arrived. The kids hurried for one last bathroom and snack break while Stan quickly changed into Mr. Mystery. Ford offered to work the floor with the remote in reach just incase Shifty decided to make his escape. Stan agreed but made it known he wouldn't be paying his brother for his services.

As Stan went to unlock the door Ford turned to Bill. He put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and said, "I want you to stay in the basement today."

Bill glared.

It was then that Mabel approached the two. "She asked to see your room yesterday," the girl explained.

"Yeah, dude, we can't have her seeing two Bills, that would be like weird," Soos added.

"It's only until your jaw heals," Ford said.

Bill picked up the whiteboard he had set on the counter when they first moved into the gift shop. Swiftly the marker danced across the board. He held it up and the others read: He hurt me. Why am I the one being treated like a prisoner?

"Bill, please, it's just temporary," said Ford.

He reached out his hand to stroke Bill's face, but the latter moved out of reach. With his head down he entered the code to the laboratory. A second later the vending machine moved and the blond walked inside while the machine closed behind him.

The door opened to reveal Wendy three minutes late for her shift. She hung her coat up in the closet then occupied her spot at the cash register. It took a total of five minutes before she noticed Bill beside her.

"Whoa! You got the wires off already?" Wendy exclaimed. She gripped at her hat. "That must be some amazing potion you have, Mr. Pines."

Shifty put his arm around Wendy which caused the girl to jolt. She pushed him away then looked over at the others who laughed at her expense.

"I like this guy, I hope he'll be around for a while," Mabel said in between laughs.

"Sorry, Wendy, but it was funny," Dipper added.

Wendy stared at the twins and Soos for a moment then turned back to face Bill. His eyes switched to his original red ones and the girl screamed. She jumped into defensive mode and grabbed the bat that Stan hid under the counter.

"Whoa! Calm down," Ford shouted.

"Yeah, he can't do anything," Mabel added.

"He's as helpless as Bill now," said Dipper.

Wendy lowered the bat, but she didn't smile or even say anything else to the shapeshifter. On Ford's command Shifty resumed Bill's eyes.

The first round of customers entered and Shifty was ordered to stand out of the way next to Ford. For a moment the author worried that in a split second he could assume the shape of anyone in the store. He already came up with the cover story of Shifty slipping should he need to use the remote. However he dreaded having to use that method should Avery walk in the store.

Two hours passed without incident. During a lull in the customers Stan instructed Dipper to hang some signs deeper into the forest.

Not long after Dipper left the infamous car pulled onto the lawn.

"Showtime," Stan said to the others.

Ford clamped a hand on Shifty's shoulder. "Don't you dare fail me," he warned.

Shifty grinned at Ford. He turned and softly caressed the other man's cheek. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against Ford's earlobe.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Stanford," Shifty whispered in Bill's voice.

Ford shuddered. The smell of his clothes, feel of his hair against his forehead, and touch of his soft hands and lips felt exactly like Bill.

Shifty let go of Ford just as Caroline entered the shack. She searched the room and smiled at Bill a little ways down.

"Mr. Cipher," Avery said as she held out her hand. As practiced Shifty shook hands with the woman. He glanced back at Ford who subtly nodded. "I take it you had a good vacation yesterday?"

"The best," Shifty said and mimicked Bill's laugh.

From the counter both Wendy and Mabel watched in awe at the creature's flawless performance of their colleague. Caroline asked the fake Bill a few questions that he answered to the best of his ability.

"I'd like to take another look at your living space," Caroline said.

Shifty glanced over at Ford who led the way to the door that separated the residential area from the business section. Caroline watched as Ford walked a few paces ahead of the other two.

Shifty glanced back at Caroline then hopped ahead and grabbed hold of Ford's hand. The author started, but stopped himself from shouting. He then glared at the monster wearing Bill's skin. He took a quick glimpse in Caroline's direction then tightened his hold on Shifty's hand.

Ford stood to the side and nodded at the shapeshifter. Shifty turned the knob and opened up the room for the scent of candy to greet the guests. Caroline walked in ahead of the other two. She looked over at Ford who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"May you give us some privacy?" the social worker asked.

Ford felt his stomach twist. He sent a quick warning glare in Shifty's direction then stepped out of the room at Avery's request.

Caroline didn't say a word and started to search the room. She examined each of the books on the shelf then moved over to his bed. The woman moved onto her knees and lifted the haphazardly tossed blanket out of the way. With a tiny flashlight she searched the space to find mostly discarded candy wrappers, cookie containers, and a few empty soda cans. The woman shuddered at the thought of a roach crawling on her.

Shifty leaned against the wall as he watched the redhead mill about Bill's room looking for something. The creature took a peek out the door to see Ford further down the hallway. Tightly clenched in the six-fingered hand was the remote.

"What are you looking for?" Shifty asked as Caroline bent down to look under the desk.

At the sound of Bill's voice she raised her head and bumped it on the table. Muttering a swear under her breath she stood up rubbing the sore spot.

"Nothing in particular," Caroline answered with a smile. She shuffled towards the door then stopped just over the threshold. "You're less stressed about me searching your room today."

Shifty opened his mouth, but for once he had nothing to say. He followed the woman out of the room. The two stopped at Ford who stood at the separation of the two sections of the shack.

The three were hit with bright lights as they entered back into the gift shop. Mabel, Soos, and Wendy ceased conversation when the social worker's black pumps clacked across the wooden floor.

She turned towards Mabel. "Where's your brother?" she asked.

"Oh, he's out hanging signs," Mabel answered.

"In the woods all by himself," Caroline said and moved away from the rest of the group.

Mabel narrowed her eyes and followed after the woman. Avery smirked seeing the girl fell into her trap. Caroline stood on the front porch. Mabel joined her. A group of three tourists dashed up the stairs by them.

"Dipper can take care of himself," Mabel said. "Besides, we've spent a lot of time in these woods."

"I'm still worried," Caroline said. She leaned against the post. "You kids working here. After Bill received those injuries, I'd hate to imagine it happening to you."

Mabel gave a dismissive wave. "Nothing can hurt us here," the girl said with a laugh. "Besides he got hurt in Grunkle Ford's lab."

"Your Grunkle Ford's lab?" Caroline asked and turned towards the girl. She knelt down to be on Mabel's eye level. "Not McGucket's lab?"

"Why would Bill be in McGucket's lab?" Mabel asked. "He works with Grunk..." Mabel's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered Ford's cover story of them working with Fiddleford.

Caroline smiled. "And where exactly is your Grunkle Ford's lab?"

"Uh...uh...I didn't mean it," Mabel said waving her hands. She backed away from the social worker and bumped into an exiting customer with recently purchased merchandise in hand. "They do-they do work with McGucket." She knocked herself on the side of the head. "I-I just forgot."

"Now, Mabel, you have no reason to lie," Caroline said as she slowly approached the girl.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled.

In two seconds Stan was at the door. He looked down at Mabel then frowned at the woman.

"Mabel, get inside," Stan ordered. The girl obeyed. Stan moved closer to the social worker who stood with her hands on her hips. He pointed at her with his cane. "I don't want you talking to the kids anymore. If you so much as say 'hi' to them without my permission, I'll call the cops."

Avery snickered. With her hands raised she asked, "Do you really think the police would come to your aid?" She grinned at the conman. "I know more about you than you think, Mr. Pines." She lowered her arms and turned her back to him. "And I think those kids would be safer away from you."

With that she waved and made her way down the stairs. She had enough for now.

Stan let the door slam behind him. The staff and customers inside all looked up at the shack's owner.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel whispered.

"She's gone," Stan said. He beckoned for all his family and employees to gather round. "For now I don't want any of you talking to her."

They all agreed.

Ford jumped when Shifty hugged him from behind. "It's more interesting here, I see why you abandoned the bunker."

Ford let Shifty hold him for a few seconds more until he remembered that the person behind him was not Bill. He pulled away while the creature laughed in his normal voice.

Down in the lab Bill seethed as he watched the exchange on the camera. He slammed his fist into the monitor. He pulled out his hand to see pieces of glass sticking into his flesh. Smoke and sparks escaped from the damaged screen.


	14. A Festering Wound

**So, I had hoped this chapter would be uploaded last night, but all the sewing that still needed to be done for tonight's event made that impossible. At long last here is chapter fourteen.**

 **Thank you to Marisol777, Energy witch, TheConManAndTheGhost, BILL CIPHER, ImpossibleJedi4, Berrybanana05, Fantasy Female Freak, MooMoo Mouse, Guest, CornChip, 2021FanGirl, Ella Le Hissy, Firefox, and Mosaic Mouse for your reviews on chapter thirteen.**

 **Credit for this chapter goes to Guest. This actually seemed the best place in the story to put it. Guest, your ideas will be used in this chapter and the next, although I changed some things around to make them fit better with the story.**

 **There is violence in this chapter.**

* * *

The instant Stan locked the doors Ford escorted Shifty back into the lab with Dipper and Soos at his side just incase he needed assistance. Shifty didn't fight as he knew that remote rested somewhere within Ford's reach. However he glanced over his shoulder to catch Ford's glare. The author pushed the creature onto the elevator. His face smacked against the side and he pouted only to see the human's frown deepen.

Soos looked from Ford to Shifty. He wanted to say something about the way Ford treated the man he had come to know as their new guest, and potential friend, but the hard stare on the older man's face stopped any complaints before they could rise to his tongue.

The elevator shook as it reached the bottom floor. Shifty had resumed his original form and Ford grabbed hold of the top of his arm. Squeezing as they walked he tossed the shapeshifter out of the lift and followed closely behind, his eyes not drifting off the creature.

The four walked deeper into the lab. Ford halted when something crunched beneath his shoe. He instructed Soos to hold onto Shifty and handed the remote over to Dipper. The boy looked down at the item that would send severe pain to their unwanted house guest, then back up at his great-uncle. He then looked over at Shifty; despite their history, he too felt a hint of pity for the captured creature.

The scientist stared at the shattered glass on the floor with a few splatters of blood mixed in. His eyes followed up to see the monitor for the camera that spied on the inside of the gift shop damaged. He gasped and knelt down to examine the extent of the damage. A single hit must have broken the screen. Ford pushed ahead of the others down the blood stain path where he found Bill lying atop Ford's bed with the journal in hand.

Bill's right hand was crudely wrapped in bandages. At the very least his injuries weren't severe enough too have cost him a good amount of blood, but he would still need to look over it just to make sure it didn't get infected.

Ford instructed Soos to lock Shifty in the cell then turned to the fuming man just before him. Those gold eyes full of rage he hadn't seen since the night he considered transferring his hold on Bill over to Alicia Remington.

Ford approached Bill with an outstretched hand. With both hands Bill pushed Ford away from him then tossed the binder at Ford's feet. The pages flipped open and by freakish chance landed on the page where Ford recorded his first encounters with Shifty.

Bill picked up the whiteboard and wrote: _Don't touch me_.

"What's gotten into you?" Dipper asked.

Soos pressed the button that moved the two cylinders reinforced steel into the corresponding holes that secured the door in place. Thus far no matter how hard Shifty tried, none of his assaults were strong enough to break the lock. The handyman walked over next to Dipper. Subconsciously he put positioned himself in between the boy and the demon. He put his hand on Bill's arm and tried his best to suppress the shiver caused by his fierce glare.

"Come on, dawg, that Avery woman's gone, why don't we go watch some TV," Soos suggested. He put his arm around Bill. "You, me, and the kids. If you want Mabel brought season two of _Downton Abbey_."

Bill wrote: _Why don't you ask the better Bill?_

Soos let go of Bill. He parted his mouth, but found himself at a loss of words.

Dipper gasped and Ford facepalmed.

"Is that why you broke the camera?" Ford asked.

Bill let out a snarl then mashed the tip of the marker against the board. He welcomed the pain in his hand due to the cuts. Soos and Dipper exchanged glances. It was the longest and most passionate message they witnessed their friend write.

The three stared at the message meant for Ford: _If you ever let him touch you like that again I will break more than one lousy monitor_. To better prove his point Bill nodded at the journal that lay open on the floor.

"You're overreacting," Ford argued.

The board was cleaned with the sleeve of his black and white checkered shirt. A moment later he wrote: _It's my body, but you know it's not me_.

"I know," Ford said. He picked up the binder and shoved it inside his jacket pocket. With a sigh he added, "And I'm sorry. I meant nothing by it." Even if he were to explain that Shifty's performance was too convincing, Bill would explode. At the time an apology was the only safe method to calm him.

At the very least Ford decided he wouldn't leave the journal unattended in the lab any longer.

Bill turned away from Ford with a frown still on his face. Ford looked back at the cell and for a moment he swore he saw the shapeshifter staring back at him with a smirk.

Silently the group made their way back upstairs. The secret door opened for the four to gape in surprise at Wendy and a few of her friends who could only stare back. Mabel looked over at Dipper who in turn looked at Ford.

Ford only moved towards the group of teenagers who continued to look in the direction of the vending machine. Lee and Nate whispered among themselves. Tambry even lowered her phone to take a good look at the staircase that had been hidden behind the snack machine all that time.

"Maybe that old man is cooler than we thought," Nate whispered to Lee. The latter only nodded.

Ford stopped directly in front of the group. The three stared with open mouths at the scientist.

"You keep this quiet, and I won't tell your parents how you carelessly left drugged brownies out for anyone to consume," Ford said.

Everyone turned to Lee who nervously laughed. He scratched at his head and said, "Well now I know where I left 'em."

"Hold up, can we take a peek?" Nate asked and leaned over to peer at the vending machine behind Soos.

"Yeah, you can't keep something that cool from us," Lee added.

"We won't tell anyone, we just wanna see," Nate begged.

"It's too dangerous right now with the broken glass everywhere," Ford answered. "Maybe some other time."

"Who cares about broken glass?" Nate pressed.

Ford ignored the teenager's comment and moved on into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Lee asked when he caught sight of the wires.

"Big fight," Wendy answered. "Should've seen it, he totally kicked the other guy's ass."

Lee, Nate, and Tambry each congratulated Bill and patted him on the back.

"Anyway, Robbie's gonna be playin' at this basement party tonight, are you down?" Nate asked.

Tambry sneered at her friend. The instant he realized his words he clamped his hand over his mouth and mumbled an apology to Wendy.

"I don't want to have anything else to do with that loser," Wendy spat.

Tambry nodded at the other girl's words. Ever since Wendy and Robbie got back together Tambry found herself disgusted everytime she saw them kiss or even hold hands. Now the only person who nauseated her was Robbie.

"So, Wendy, I was thinking," said Lee.

"Now that's news worthy," Tambry commented.

Lee stuck his tongue out at the purple-haired girl then continued, "Now with you having a baby and all, you should go on _Teen Mom."_

"Sweet!" Nate cried. He turned back to Wendy who was highly unamused. "If you're on TV, you'll get money, and you need that for babies, right?"

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Tambry snapped.

"Yes," Dipper said and pulled himself in the stool next to Wendy. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Anything regarding the baby is for Wendy to decide alone."

Wendy smiled and thanked Dipper with her eyes.

Tambry's phone chimed. She stared down at the screen with gritted teeth and contemplated letting the redhead view the contents of the her message. In the end she decided it was best she know.

Wendy's stomach twisted as she caught sight of Tambry's facial expression. The tiny device was placed in Wendy's cupped hands. On the screen she read Robbie's response to Tambry's text demanding him to take responsibility for his actions: _How do I even know it's mine? You know Wendy's got a reputation around town._

Tambry screamed as her precious phone bounced twice on the checkout counter. The purple-haired girl quickly snatched it up and searched the entirety for scratches. Dipper peered over Tambry's shoulder to catch a glimpse at Robbie's words. He clenched his fists and announced he'd be back later.

"Dipper, no!" Wendy cried as the boy opened the gift shop door. She rushed towards the door and shut it back in place. The younger teen looked up at the panting older one. Wendy knelt down and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle him," Dipper countered.

"Please, you promised you would let me call the shots," Wendy reminded him.

Dipper sighed and released the door handle.

Wendy stood up and noticed the look in Bill's eyes. She walked up to him and said, "You too. All he has to do is hit you in the face and make your jaw even worse."

"That's messed up," Lee said as he read the text.

Dipper clenched his fists. For once he wished Bill wasn't bound by Ford's spell so he could teach the Valentino teen a lesson. Mabel could only watch the scene in silence, surprised that someone she knew (and once considered a friend) could be so cold.

Wendy grabbed her coat from the closet. "You guys go on to the party, I'm going home," she said and closed the door behind her.

She figured she might as well get used to spending nights indoors, because once the baby came she wouldn't have time for outings with her friends any longer.

* * *

The next two days passed without incident. However just because there was no sign of Avery didn't mean they let their guards down.

Both days the Pines followed the same routine. Shifty was fed breakfast then led to the gift shop where he would spend the day until closing. Afterwards Ford and Soos led him back into the basement where he was locked away.

During that time of passing Bill barely looked at Ford, let alone spoke to him. Ford chose not to give into Bill's childish antics and returned the cold shoulder.

On Thursday Shifty commented to Ford, "Don't be sad, Stanford, I can pretend to be Bill to lift your spirits."

As he laughed Ford pressed the button. The shapeshifter was knocked to the ground where he gripped at his stomach with labored chuckles. With a grin Shifty watched Ford attempt to console Bill only for the latter to turn his back and walk on a head with his hands in his pockets. Ford fumed, yet selected not to yield to Bill's behavior.

Come Friday when the rush died down, Mabel excused herself to the bathroom. When she finished her business she grabbed a pack of oatmeal cookies for her and the crew to snack on. Wendy, Dipper, Soos, and herself each munched on the soft cream cookie.

The girl looked over to her right to see Shifty staring. He licked his lips which prompted the female twin to offer one to him. Ford found no reason to deny him the treat. Shifty examined the round dessert then took a bite. He smiled and asked for another. Ford chided him on greed, but Mabel fulfilled his request.

Down in the basement Bill watched the exchange on the recently repaired monitor thanks to Soos. He turned away as he promised he wouldn't destroy it a second time. However Bill grabbed a few books and hurled them at the shapeshifter's holding cell. Each one bounced off the reinforced glass, none of which even put a dent in the walls.

He then picked up the empty bowl that an hour ago contained tomato soup Mabel had been kind enough to give him. How grateful he had been to indulge in something other than chicken broth for the first time in five days. The porcelain bowl smacked against the door, directly against the button that secured the lock. The cracked dish toppled on the floor, while the jammed button slightly pressed in.

As the anger dissolved from his body Bill passed by the mess and threw himself on Ford's bed. For a moment he considered ripping apart the sheets. Instead he covered himself up in their warmth as he imagined happier times in that very bed when he laid in Ford's arms. How he wished he'd quickly heal.

Later that night close to seven the family sat at the table for dinner as Soos brought the pot of noodles to the hungry crowd. Due to liking the cookie earlier that day, Shifty wanted to try other foods. Both Stan and Ford found it to be a reasonable request and allowed their new guest to join them at the dinner table.

With the metal tongs Soos filled each plate with a heaping helping of spaghetti. Dipper followed behind to serve the sauce. Once the other two sat down he basket of bread was passed around the table. Dipper ignored Bill and passed the basket across him to Ford. Ford scolded his nephew for reaching across another person's food then selected his own roll.

Bill stared down at yet another bowl of chicken broth. He inserted his spoon into the golden brown liquid and stirred about. Already his stomach begged for more to consume than the soup would provide. Already he had grown quite a distaste for chicken soup.

In the three dinners alone he already missed out on pizza, chicken with mashed potatoes, and chicken nuggets with fries. Now he was to be denied spaghetti.

All eyes landed on Shifty who tried his best to hold a spoon. He cursed his three fingers then switched into the form of Baron Num Nums which returned Dipper, Mabel, and Soos to the very first time they met the shapeshifter. With the extra two fingers he found it easier to grasp the utensil.

Mabel showed him how to twirl the noodles about the prongs. It took three tries for Shifty to catch on. He rose the fork to his face and slurped up the noodles much to Ford and Dipper's chagrin. Stan on the other hand laughed and Soos praised him for a good first try. In time they all tuned out the loud slurps and splatters of marinara sauce on his mouth, cheeks, and chin.

"If you like it, you can have more. I made a whole lot," Soos said.

"Oh yes, I will," said Shifty. He licked the sauce off the corner of his mouth. "It's a lot better than beans."

"Then I'll have three plates full!" Mabel exclaimed as she finished her first helping.

"That kind of greed gets you put on dish duty," Stan said and whacked Mabel over the head with his fork.

Mabel rubbed at where she was struck. She felt something sticky and lowered her hand to see pieces of sauce and parmesean on the side of her pinky finger. She licked it away causing Dipper to shout his disgust. A moment later and everyone save Bill laughed.

"We should have plenty left over for lunch tomorrow," Stan said.

Bill narrowed his eyes. He gripped at the edges of his bowl. All the others at the table laughed. His ears picked up the sound of Shifty's laughter.

Bill let out a yell and slung his bowl across the kitchen. The dish shattered upon impact and the broth leaked across the floor. All laughter ceased and all eyes stared upon the demon who stood slightly hunched with balled fists by his side. He took shallow breaths.

Gold eyes locked with the brown ones of his lover. Bill stomped out the room. Ford stood and threw his napkin over his empty plate. He strode over in the direction Bill fled.

"So I take it Bill ain't gettin' no dessert tonight?" Stan asked, referring to the ice cream sandwiches in the freezer.

Ford stopped in the doorway and sighed. He looked over at his brother and said, "He can't eat it anyway." With that he passed into the hallway.

He tapped on Bill's door only to receive no reply. Ford opened the door to see Bill laying on his stomach with his arms crossed beneath his pillow. He took a glimpse at Ford then turned his face against the wall.

Ford sat down on the bed next to Bill. He put his hand on the center of Bill's back.

Bill scrunched himself into a ball and scooted away from Ford's reach.

"You're being a brat," Ford scolded. "And you're cleaning that mess up in the kitchen."

Bill glared at Ford. He picked up the whiteboard and wrote: _I like spaghetti._ Underneath it he wrote: _I hate chicken soup. I hate it. Hate it. HATE IT!_

Ford snatched the whiteboard from Bill's hand. "You're throwing a tantrum over soup? You've been in a foul mood for the past few days." Ford stood and Bill looked away. "I understand you're not in the best condition, but it's no excuse for your behavior."

Bill stood and the look in his eyes made Ford thankful that he couldn't use his magic to cause harm. He expected the room to erupt in flames. In a swift motion Bill pointed at the door.

"Go wit' 'e o'er Bill," he said, his voice full of venom towards Ford and his replacement currently in the kitchen.

Ford stood motionless for nearly a minute. Bill repeated his nonverbal request. With a sigh Ford tossed the whiteboard on the desk then exited the bedroom. Bill listened for the click of the lock, but all he heard were Ford's heavy footsteps away from the door.

The author returned to the kitchen to see Soos cleaned up the spill. He tossed the broken pieces of the bowl in the trashcan. Those at the table looked over at Ford then hurried to resume conversation.

"Perhaps Stanford will be better off without Bill," Shifty commented.

"That's horrible," Mabel exclaimed. She folded her hands against her heart. "Grunkle Ford and Bill love each other so much."

"I doubt it," Shifty said with a chuckle. "He's had enough of Bill. Or maybe Bill's had enough of him."

"That's enough out of you," Ford snapped. He yanked Shifty to his feet. The shapeshifter hissed as Ford tightened his hold on his arm.

"Grunkle Ford! You're hurting him!" Mabel exclaimed.

Despite the pain Shifty laughed.

"It's time for you to go back in your cell." Ford hissed. He then nodded at Soos who rushed over and took hold of Shifty by the shoulder.

The twins watched as Ford and Soos led the creature back to the lab.

Shifty stepped into the cell without struggle. He grinned at Ford while Soos closed the door then pressed the button. Shifty's laughter covered up the silence as the lock never clicked into place. Ford's hand hovered over the remote. How much Shifty begged for another jolt, but he took a deep breath and turned away. The prisoner watched the two humans disappear from his sight.

The shapeshifter resumed his original form. The three-fingered hands pushed against the door and nearly fell when it budged. He pressed his face against the glass to see the the locks not quite in the holes. With a smirk he pushed harder and the door opened enough for him to switch into the form of a gnome and slip through the narrow opening.

Shifty assumed Soos' form then closed the door. The figure of Soos complete with Shifty's red eyes made his way through the lab. He hurried over to the desk. One by one the drawers were opened and rummaged through. Documents were tossed about, but no sign of the journal. He then eyed the two bookshelves a little ways down. Each one was plucked by the spine from the shelf. The human fingers flipped through the pages, unable to understand the words, but stopping each time he set his eyes on a picture.

Eventually the books were thrown on the ground. If he ever figured out how to use Bill's powers he would certainly burn each of the books to a crisp. How he would cackle as Ford lamented the destruction of his precious references.

Shifty glanced over his shoulder to see the bed where Bill had been found asleep when he was forced to accompany Ford to fetch the demon before dinner. Ford wasn't pleased with the mess by the holding cell, but chose not to start an argument with a recently woken Bill. That was the very same place he witnessed Bill reading from the journal a few days prior.

The false Soos pulled back the comforter to see only blue cotton sheets beneath. He flipped over the pillows to seem them vacant of anything that would be of use to him. Shifty tossed the pillow back on the bed then turned to the dresser. He grinned as he recalled finding snacks the author used to hide in the dresser in the bunker.

As he opened the first drawer his ears picked up the sound of the rickety elevator. He quickly assumed the form of a roach and skittered up the wall then perched on the ceiling.

The author stepped into his familiar room. He looked back in the direction of the entrance to the laboratory and wondered if he should have checked on his boyfriend one last time. With a sigh he decided against it-Bill would approach him when he was ready. He glanced over at the cell to hear silence and figured Shifty had already fallen asleep.

Ford sat down at the desk. The journal was produced from his jacket and Shifty groaned at having not considered that option sooner. He opened up the page on the shapeshifter and read over previous information on his first captured specimen. At the bottom of the page he jotted down a footnote to turn to a later page. Ford then flipped to a vacant page towards the back.

Unaware of the roach crawling down the wall he wrote down new information he collected on Shifty both through his own interactions and what Dipper told him from last summer. After listing the new information he wrote in possible advantages for the multi-formed creature. Most notably were his hypotheses on how Shifty could be used as a weapon against Kryptos.

In insect form Shifty moved to the floor. For the first time he caught Ford alone. Now was the time to take his revenge against the man who had kept him prisoner for too long. after the author.

He took on the role he had been assigned to play for the past few days. Shifty grinned and mirrored wires on his teeth. The top two buttons on the shirt were fastened to hide the metal collar.

Slowly he made his way over to the author. Ford felt a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the very man who had been the reason for his grief the past hour slowly approach. The false Bill put on a charade of sorrow then threw his arms around Ford.

The embrace surprised him, but Ford quickly returned it. He had missed his boyfriend's touch and his scent. Ford planted a kiss on the fake Bill's forehead.

"I'm sorry," Shifty said in Bill's voice, limited by the fake wires.

"So am I," Ford said. He took hold of the other man's hands. "I didn't consider your feelings. I can't imagine how stir crazy you must be locked up in the basement everyday." Even when he had broken his leg nearly a year ago, he still had the option of leaving the room and the house without fear of being caught by a looming threat.

Shifty leaned his head in the crease of Ford's neck, unaware it was a common affectionate gesture for Bill. How easily he could strike Ford's artery and he'd bleed out on the floor hours before anyone came to check on him. Still there was one more goal he needed to accomplish to ensure he could escape alive with the journal in hand. Within the hour he'd be out of the shack and never again to be tracked by the Pines.

With a grin Shifty inserted his hands into Ford's jacket. The author was shocked, but quickly smiled. He gently caressed the fake Bill's uninjured cheek then ran a hand through his hair. Shifty continued to search the pockets for the remote. Ford removed his own jacket which caused Shifty's smile to widen.

Ford led the man he believed to be Bill to the bed. He couldn't kiss him and he would have to be careful not to harm his lover, but he knew a moment of intimacy was something both he and Bill needed after everything they had been through in the past week.

Ford tried to remove the other man's shirt, but Shifty pushed his hands away. He pushed Ford down on the bed. His fingers slid in between the human's. Even if the remote was stashed in his pants pockets, he wouldn't be fast enough to grab it when he launched his assault.

The monster grinned. After all the humiliation Ford had forced him to endure, he would bask in the look of horror and betrayal when Ford realized the man about to kill him was not his beloved Bill.

Shifty leaned closer to Ford. Their noses nearly touched. The creature licked his lips then smirked as he prepared to protrude spikes from his body, all of which would impale the human. He would then break both of Ford's arms to ensure he couldn't reach for the remote.

Just then the two looked up to see another figure step off the elevator. Bill moved into the light ready to apologize for his actions at dinner. Gold eyes set upon the forms of the impostor of himself on top of Ford.

A blinding light seized Bill. Before anyone could blink he tackled the fake version of himself to the ground. Bill screeched as he reached for Shifty's throat. The shapeshifter gripped Bill's hands. Two sets of red eyes locked.

Ford eyed his coat a little ways away. He dashed for it and grabbed the remote. Shifty pushed Bill from him who collided with Ford. The remote was dislodged from his hand and slid underneath the bed. Shifty hurled himself at Bill. He aimed for the broken jaw. Bill jumped out of the way in time. He kicked the shapeshifter in the stomach then another kick landed the fake on his back.

Heavily breathing Bill grabbed Shifty by the neck. Fangs bared and straddled atop of the imposter he gripped at Shifty's throat. He squeezed causing the shapeshifter to squeak. Bill basked in the sound of Shifty's futile gasps for air.

Ford threw his arm around Bill's neck and pulled him off of Shifty. Before Bill could explain a tranquilizer syringe was injected into his arm. The demon screamed then his muscles slowly relaxed. A few seconds later and Bill was out. Ford dragged him to the cell where Bill was tossed inside. His unconscious body bounced twice landing him on his back. It was then Ford noticed the jammed lock.

The scientist tried to dislodge it. After three attempts he aimed his laser gun at the lock and let the beam weld the door in place. He sneered at the unconscious form he believed to be Shifty in Bill's skin. Although he wondered why Shifty hadn't switched back to his true form, he didn't want to waste another thought on the shapeshifter.

Ford turned to the creature still disguised as his lover. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Shifty rubbed at his neck and nodded.

"Did he reinjure your jaw?" Ford asked and reached for the other man's face.

Shifty held his hand in front of his mouth and shook his head. While he knew he should probably check for damage he decided to trust Bill's judgment.

"I'm sorry I put you in danger again," Ford said.

With a smile Shifty shrugged.

In that moment Ford decided that he would take Bill on a month-long vacation. They would return only when it was time to remove the wires.

He glanced back at the cell and kicked himself for not checking earlier. Now he glared at the sleeping form of Bill. He'd let his family know to stay away from the cell and the prisoner within. There the captive would rot away.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter took a darker turn. Guest, I hope you like the way it turned out. I will have the rest of your suggestion in the next one.**


	15. Long Awaited Revenge

**Loads more drama in this chapter.**

 **Again the credit for this chapter goes to Guest.**

 **Thank you to the following people for your reviews on chapter fourteen: Frostbite, Energy witch, MabelLand, Fantasy Female Freak, CornChip, 2021FanGirl, Berrybanana05, ImpossibleJedi4, Marisol777, Moomoo Mouse, Firefox, Guest, Ella Le Hissy, Catgirl PA, Christina730, and young red-winged soul. You guys are amazing.**

* * *

Ford walked into the living room with Shifty in the form of Bill by his side. Ford stood in front of the TV much to his brother's chagrin and announced a family meeting. Stan slumped in the chair with a near empty can of beer in his hand.

Mabel and Dipper both looked up. Mabel glanced over at Shifty who grinned. The girl lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. To make sure he had his family's full attention Ford shut off the television.

"Alright, kids, listen up," Stan grumbled and finished the rest of his beer. He crunched the aluminum can in his hand.

"I'm only going to say this once," Ford said. He looked over at Dipper. "And you make sure to tell Soos and Wendy tomorrow, do you understand?"

Dipper jumped at his great-uncle's stern tone. He took a quick glimpse at Mabel then nodded.

"The shapeshifter tried to attack Bill a moment ago," said Ford. "The button on the holding cell had jammed giving him the chance he needed to escape." Ford looked over at his brother and continued, "It was a mistake for me to bring him here. I put all of you in danger, and I'm sorry."

"Why would he go after Bill and not you?" Dipper asked.

Shifty gritted his teeth at the boy, an action that went unnoticed by Dipper, but witnessed by Mabel. She looked over at her brother then at Stan, both who had their attention on Ford. Mabel glared at Shifty then turned her attention back to her great-uncle.

"I don't know, and I have no intention of finding out," he answered. He cleared his throat then said, "I have temporarily fixed the lock for now," Ford announced. "None of you are to interact with the shapeshifter any longer."

"What-what are you going to do to him?" Mabel asked.

"Tomorrow I will help Fiddleford to repair the cryogenic tubes in the bunker," Ford answered. "The Shapeshifter will be locked away permanently."

"How?" Dipper asked.

With a sigh Ford said, "Fiddleford and I will destroy the bunker. No one will be allowed in or out ever again."

Mabel opened her mouth to protest when she noticed the smirk on the false Bill's face. Again she glared at Bill, unwilling to believe her friend could return to his cruel ways.

"In the meantime if I catch either of you within twenty feet of the shapeshifter's holding cell, or even in the lab without my permission, the consequences will be severe," Ford threatened. His firm stare landed on both of the twins. "Have I made myself clear?"

Dipper and Mabel verbally announced their understanding. The two exchanged glances then looked back up at Ford.

"On a happier note," Ford said. He smiled at the man who stood to his left. "After McGucket and I take care of the shapeshifter, I plan to take Bill on a vacation." He turned to the kids. "But after some thought, I decided we can all go."

Mabel jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked.

"I haven't gotten that far," Ford said. He stepped closer to the teens and put a hand on their shoulders. "Perhaps you two can come up with a few suggestions."

Mabel's smile fell when she looked upon Bill's smirk. He stared at Ford's back and released a dark chuckle. She shivered then looked at her other family members who hadn't noticed. Hazel eyes landed back on Bill to see him smiling as normal. The girl wrapped her arms around herself, her sweater no longer provided her with enough warmth.

Again she looked over at Bill. In all she figured she was looking too deep into something that wasn't anything worth concerning herself with. Still she couldn't help that nagging feeling in her stomach.

Not long after Ford's announcement Stan ordered the kids to an early bedtime. They both protested, but a stern look from their temporary guardian encouraged them to follow his demands.

After the nighttime routine the twins snuggled into their beds. Mabel laid on her back while Dipper curled up on his side. The female twin sighed then turned over to face her brother on the other side of the room.

"Dipper, did you notice something weird with Bill?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shrugged. "He's always weird."

"That's not what I mean," Mabel said. She pursed her lips. "Something doesn't feel right. Bill looked way too calm." She sat up with the blankets around her legs. "You said so yourself, it didn't make sense for the shapeshifter to go after Bill instead of Ford."

Dipper yawned. "Bill is probably shaken up from what happened," he said. The boy snuggled his head against the pillow and shut his eyes. "Goodnight, Mabel."

Mabel sighed. She turned off the light then laid back down on her back. After a few minutes of restless thoughts she opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling. The only light in the room was provided by the moonlight peeking in through the window.

From downstairs the sound of an electric drill traveled throughout the shack. Ford and Shifty walked into the gift shop to see Stan with an electric screwdriver in hand and a few long nails poking from between his lips. The back of the vending machine was screwed into the wall.

Shifty ignored Stan and resumed looking through the binder. Although he couldn't read the majority of the words, he memorized the designs of nearly a hundred creatures that walked the town. The ghoul in particular looked interesting.

Stan pulled the last nail from his mouth and secured it in place. He held the drill by his side then turned to his brother and said, "I ain't takin' no chances that thing'll escape and hurt my family. I don't know why you didn't destroy it when ya had the chance."

Ford only nodded while he searched his brain for any reason he thought his plan to make an ally out of the shapeshifter could be successful. Of the two Stan was the one who made sense. He doubted the vending machine could keep the shapeshifter at bay were he able to escape the holding cell a second time, but he agreed an extra barrier would prove as a good measure to take until he transported him to the bunker the following morning.

"Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" Stan asked.

Shifty also wondered as he had spent the last few nights watching the human sleep as he thought over hundreds of ways to exact his revenge. For now Ford was safe, when the author revealed his plans for the next day he came up with the best way to get even. Poor Stanford Pines wouldn't know until it was too late, and Ford would realize his mistake when he was the one buried beneath the rubble that was once the bunker.

* * *

In the end Ford decided to sleep on the recliner in the living room with his laser gun in arm's reach just incase the captive in the basement found a way to escape. For the most part his sleep was dreamless, but deep enough for him to receive decent rest for what the next day entailed.

Shifty stood in the doorway of the living room with a wide grin. He switched into his true form and scurried over to where the author laid. The three fingers reached for the face of the sleeping human who had filled his life with misery. In such a vulnerable state it would be too easy for him to steal Stanford's life.

Shifty composed himself and instead stroked Ford's gray hair. The human moaned at the touch and turned slightly on his side. The knitted blanket Mabel made last summer fell on the carpet. Shifty chuckled then recoiled his arm. He resumed Bill's form and laid down on his stomach in front of the recliner, supporting his head on his elbows.

Soon the human would understand how it felt to be locked up for three decades with only himself and the occasional moleman for conversation.

Six hours later Ford opened his eyes. The glasses raised on his hands as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. With the frames back in place he smiled down at the copy of his boyfriend snoozing soundly on the floor, using his folded arms for a pillow. Ford took a quick trip to the bathroom and poured himself a glass of water before returning to the living room. It would be a shame to wake Bill, but the clock on the wall showed their need to meet Fiddleford at the bunker within the hour.

Ford gently shook the other man. Shifty's eyes shot open. He suddenly remembered his location and stopped himself from regaining his true form. His eyes switched to that of Bill's and he smiled up at the scientist with a wired grin. Shifty stretched the stiffness from his body then followed Ford to the kitchen. Thirty minutes later they were ready for their journey to the bunker.

On the way out the door Ford stared in the direction of the secret laboratory. Thus far Shifty had not escaped through the main entrance, and he was certain the creature didn't know of the secondary, less glamorous way into and out of the basement. He made sure to make sure the tranquilizer he gave the assailant the previous night was more potent than previous doses, but eventually the shapeshifter would wake, and he feared the temporary lock would not be enough to contain him. They needed to get the tube ready and fast.

Unknown to the two who walked out the door, a figure waited on the staircase waiting for them to leave. The thirteen-year-old dressed in her cassette tape nightgown tiptoed down the stairs. She checked behind her to make sure no one followed then crossed into the gift shop.

For an hour she waited for Ford to take his leave. Sleep didn't come easy, and she spent half the night wrestling with her thoughts.

The girl crept up to the window and peeked outside to see her great-uncle and Bill head in the direction of the bunker. Her stomach swelled as she made her way over to the vending machine. Once again she checked in the direction any of her family members that remained in the house would come then punched the code. She heard the vending machine unlatch as it had plenty of times before, but the secret door didn't move.

Mabel grabbed hold of the machine and pulled only for it not to budge. The girl tried the code a second time, but the lock on the wall had already opened. She peered around back to see the nails that bound the machine to the wall. The girl kicked the machine then hopped on her left foot while she held tight to her right one. Hazel eyes looked down to see a trickle of blood originate from the nail of her big toe.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from behind.

Mabel screeched then swiftly turned expected to see Stan or against logic Ford glaring down at her. Instead she saw her brother scratching at the side of his head with a sleepy look on his face.

"Dipper, someone screwed the door closed," Mabel exclaimed and pointed at the machine.

"You're trying to go down there?" Dipper gasped. He stepped next to his sister and tried to push her away. "You heard what Grunkle Ford said last night."

"But, Dipper, I can't stop thinking about Shifty," Mabel said. "Something's not right. Before Grunkle Ford decides to kill him, I want to hear Shifty's side of the story."

"Mabel, the shapeshifter is not your friend, Grunkle Ford said he's dangerous," Dipper tried to explain.

"He said the same thing about Bill," Mabel cried. She grabbed her brother by the collar. "Dipper, please, Bill just needed some love and kindness, maybe Shifty does too." She released her twin. "Please, I just want to have a talk with him. Before-before Grunkle Ford decides to kill him. It has to be a misunderstanding, it just has to."

Dipper could have spouted a dozen reasons why his great-uncle's logic was sound. He knew firsthand how dangerous the shapeshifter could be. Unlike Bill, Shifty didn't have a bond that kept him from harming human beings. However he made one grave mistake by looking in his sister's eyes.

"Please," Mabel begged.

"Fine," Dipper relented.

"Do you know where the screwdriver is?" the girl asked.

"No, and Grunkle Stan would hear us if we tried," Dipper replied. He took his twin's hand and led her out the back door. "I know another way inside." The two ran to the back porch where Gompers watched. The boy ducked under the porch. "I found this way by accident last summer."

Mabel crawled in after her brother. She recalled his brief explanation on accidentally falling into Ford's lab, although she doubted the uninententional portion of his story.

Dipper smiled when he saw the hole his grunkles had yet to repair. He warned Mabel to be careful then jumped in. The boy yelled as he tumbled to the basement. He landed on his stomach and winced at the sudden sting throughout his belly. The male twin yelled out when Mabel landed atop him. The girl quickly stood then helped her brother to his feet. Dipper gripped at his aching belly as they made their way to the holding cell.

Mabel jumped as they heard thumping coming from the holding cell. The twins looked at each other then rushed ahead with Dipper in the lead. They stopped in front of the clear cage as the form of Bill pushed himself against the reinforced glass. The demon took a deep breath and the flames erupted from his hands. He shot a wave of energy at the glass for the third time only for it to have no effect.

Bill gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes and allowed the energy to surge within him. His sweating palms were placed against the glass. He yelled as the magic pushed against the glass. Having nowhere to go the magic backfired knocking the demon to the floor.

The brunette rushed to the cell. Bill groaned as he moved to his knees. The instant his eyes caught sight of the girl he hurried over on his knees and pressed his hands against the thick glass. Using the walls to help him to his feet he mouthed the girl's name.

"Ma'el, hel' me," Bill said.

"Bill," Mabel gasped. She put her hands against the glass-Bill mirrored her action. The girl tried to tell herself it was only the shapeshifter in the form of Bill, but the fact that she witnessed the prisoner using magic gave her reason to doubt. She stared into his eyes to see the same sorrow she remembered from the few times she had been privileged to witness Bill's raw emotion. Mabel pounded on the glass with her fists. "Bill!" she yelled. She took a glimpse at her brother then set her eyes back on Bill. "Dipper, we have to get him out."

Dipper grabbed her by the arm. "Mabel, wait, what if it's a trap," he argued.

Mabel stared over at the man who had been her friend for nearly a year. She pulled away from Dipper and stepped up to the holding cell. Bill heaved as he attempted to catch his breath. Nineteen hours without food combined with using a good portion of his magic took its toll.

"The-the log is stug," Bill said. When he first woke and realized he was trapped in the cage meant for Shifty he had tried to remove the lock to no avail.

"It's broken," Dipper explained. He stared at the metal locks welded in place. "The button won't work."

"Please, Shoo' Star, get me outta here," Bill begged. "Sisser has 'e wro'g me." The demon winced at the pain pulsing through his jaw each time he talked. It was way past time for a painkiller.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dipper asked.

Bill groaned. "Iss me, Pinetree," he said. His mouth ached more with each word.

Bill's eyes lit up as he got an idea. He brought his index finger to his mouth and let his teeth take on the form of fangs. The twins cringed as he bit into the flesh of his finger. Crimson trailed down his hand and he used his blood as ink on the glass: _Ask me anything. Something only I would know._

"It is him!" Dipper yelled. He pointed as the crimson droplets splattering the cage floor. "His blood is red! The-the shapeshifter's is green!" He hurried over to the cell to examine the lock. The boy pulled at the locks. He lost his grip and fell backwards. "It's stuck."

Mabel helped her brother up and they both pulled at the lock. Meanwhile she thought over everything they told Shifty over the past few days. Even though Dipper confirmed her theory she still wanted to know for sure. It had to be something that Soos, Stan, or Wendy wouldn't have told him, nor anything written in the journal.

Mabel looked up into Bill's golden eyes. She released her hold on the lock as Dipper went to search the lab for something that could force the door open. The girl approached the cell. "When I left last summer, what did I say to you?"

Bill was taken back from the girl's words. However he smiled as he never forgot those kind words, as she was the only one who believed he could change, when he himself was resistant to the idea.

Bill squeezed his finger to produce another blood bubble. Under his previous message he wrote: _You said I'm not as bad as I think I am._ Bill stopped to think over those words. He wondered why the girl had given him more chances than he deserved. Even now she risked herself for him. Bill swallowed then continued: _I can learn to love and be loved if I just give it a chance._

"Bill," Mabel said and placed her hand against the glass. She narrowed her eyes. "We'll get you out of here."

The two pulled. Bill stood against the wall and watched with captive breath as the two tried their best to pry the door open. Blood from his finger dripped down the clear walls.

The twins lost their grip on the crowbar. Mabel hissed as it bruised her fingers when it slipped through. The edge smacked Dipper in the face. He held his hand over his eyebrow then leaned over. Mabel pushed her brother's hand away to see the bright red mark that would eventually turn a blue black.

"How are we going to get him out?" Mabel asked.

Dipper rubbed at his injured face. "I don't know, but we have to hurry." He looked over at Bill. "Grunkle Ford is in danger."

Mabel gasped when she remembered her great-uncle was alone in the shapeshifter's company. She turned to Bill. "Does Grunkle Ford have another gun thingy in here?"

Bill shook his head. Ford had started constructing another raygun, but it was nowhere near ready. Neither he nor Ford would forgive him if either of the kids hurt themselves using it in its untested state.

"I got it!" Dipper shouted.

He picked up the crowbar then rushed over at the locked closet that contained Ford's various weapons and tools. He picked up the bar and bludgeoned the lock with the tool. On the third strike the lock broke off and fell to the floor. Dipper threw open the door and grabbed the magnet gun.

"Mabel, get out of range!" Dipper ordered.

He pointed the gun at the lock and fired. The gun pulled him against the lock. He winced at the sudden pain throughout his body when he slammed against the door. Once the magnet gun was secure to the locks he switched the lever to the reverse function. The boy shut his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Dipper shouted as he was hurled from the door. His back slammed against the wall. The pain froze him for a few seconds. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the lock connected to the gun. The teen turned off the magnet gun then rushed for the door just behind his sister.

Mabel reached the door first and pulled Bill into a hug the instant he stepped foot out of the cage. She snuggled against his chest and wept. Bill wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Bill whispered to the girl. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I don' des'eve your kinness."

"Be quiet," Mabel ordered. She looked up and wiped at the tears with the sleeve of her pink sweater. She then looked over her shoulder at her twin to see the boy rub at his back. "Dipper, you're hurt."

"I'm fine," the boy answered despite the constant ache in his back. "We have to help Grunkle Ford."

Bill grabbed hold of the twins. He ran over to the secondary entrance and levitated himself and the children towards the hole. Mabel grabbed a hold of the porch and pulled herself out. She then turned to help her brother. Bill crawled out after them.

The three headed on in the direction of the bunker.

* * *

Ford and Shifty stopped in front of the tree that was the camouflaged entrance to the underground laboratory. The false Bill contained himself from jumping for joy at the thought of never having to go down into that place that had served as his prison for over thirty years.

The human took a deep breath and put his hand against the hollow tree. A part of him lamented the fact that he would soon demolish all that remained of his and McGucket's youth-the days they innocently surveyed the town for anything out of the ordinary, the times he often relived in his dreams.

A quick glimpse at the creature masquerading as his lover reminded him why it was necessary to destroy the bunker along with the shapeshifter.

"Fiddleford isn't here yet," Ford stated. He folded his hands behind his back then walked ahead of the shapeshifter.

"We shou' sersh the place for somethin' you mi' wan' kip," Shifty said imitating Bill's limited speech.

Ford nodded. "Good call," he said and gently clapped the other man on the back. Anything of Fiddleford's would definitely need to be cleared from the area they were about to destroy.

Shifty grinned as he watched Ford aim his laser at the lever. The branch broke off and landed by Shifty's feet. It didn't matter as the place would soon be a pile of rubble and ash.

The two made their way down the stairs. The entire journey Shifty's red eyes kept their gaze on the man who had been his captor for the entirety of his life. How fitting that the very place Ford chose to incarcerate him would serve as his tomb.

They passed through the security room then entered into the observation room. Ford looked around at all the technology that would soon be lost. Fiddleford showed no hesitation to demolish the place on the phone the night before, but if he had the chance to come down one last time, Ford wondered if after setting eyes on his work he'd change his mind.

Ford searched through paperwork. He gathered a few weapons and tranquilizer darts from the equipment closet. Then there was the collection of weapons he'd need to pull from the armory in the first room. He picked up a piece of paper that contained observations on a young Shifty. Most of the information had already been stored in his journal, but he figured he could keep the document just incase they ever came across another like Shifty.

Ford yelled out when he felt pressure in his arm. He spun around to see an empty syringe clatter on the floor. Papers littered the floor as Ford gripped at his aching arm. He looked up at the grinning face of his boyfriend.

"How does it feel, Stanford?" Shifty asked in his regular voice. He then slammed another needle in Ford's other arm.

Ford's eyes widened when he watched the impostor's mouth move despite the wires. Shifty laughed and the wires vanished. His eyes switched to his normal red ones while still in Bill's form.

"H-how?" Ford gasped.

"Simple, I learned your weakness and used it against you," Shifty gloated.

Ford fell to his knees. He gripped at the burning in his arms. His right hand shot out to catch his balance before he faceplanted on the floor. His vision blurred. Still the shapeshifter's laughter taunted him.

"You tricked me three times, so it's my turn to return the favor," said Shifty. He leaned against Ford in his true form.

Ford glared up at the monster. He reached for his laser gun. The instant his hand clamped around the weapon dizziness overtook him and he dropped the gun on the ground. Shifty tranformed into a rock giant and stomped on the gun smashing it to pieces.

In his weakened state Ford stared up at the shapeshifter with a fierce glare on his face. Shifty assumed Bill's form once more. He mockingly poked at Ford's nose.

"Do you want to know the best part, Stanford?" Shifty asked mimicking Bill's voice. He put his hand over his chest then placed the back of his other hand against his forehead. "You locked the poor real Bill away." He smirked at the fading human. "And you ordered your family not to go into your lab."

Ford gasped. He clenched his fist. His knees gave out on him and he fell against the floor. His arms fought with what little energy they had left to force him up. Shifty stepped on Ford's back, forcing him back down against the floor. The old man's glasses slipped from his face.

"They expect you to go on a vacation after our little business here," Shifty taunted as he stomped on Ford's back again. He grinned at the sound of cracking. "By the time they find out you're not coming back, poor Bill will have starved to death."

Shifty removed his foot from Ford's back. Through blurred eyes Ford watched the shapeshifer take on his form.

"Now I have a meeting with Fiddleford McGucket," Shifty said with a cackle.

Ford reached out his arm which fell limp on the floor. It became too much of a chore to move his body. The drug consumed him and against his will he felt himself fading. He couldn't fall asleep, because there was no certainty that he'd ever wake up.

Ford pushed himself to move. He managed to lift himself five inches off the floor before his heavy body collapsed once again. Pain pulsed through his torso. It was time to change plans. Ford reached into his pocket for his phone. He forced his eyes open and begged his body not to give out on him just yet.

Fingers shook as they hovered over the device. Lying on his back Ford strained himself to see the buttons while he struggled to grasp hold of his fallen spectacles. The glasses crudely sat over his eyes. He needed to at least get the word to Stan to release Bill from the cell.

His hand lost all strength and the phone bounced on his stomach. He felt his body shutting down. Tears welled up in Ford's eyes as he thought over the last thing he ever said to Bill. His imagined his beloved alone in that cell dying of a broken heart.

In that last minute of consciousness prayed that the twins chose this one time to disobey him.

* * *

Meanwhile Fiddleford stood outside the bunker. He looked down at his watch then lifted his eyes when he heard the door open. The old man watched as his research partner from so long ago made his way up the stairs.

"Good mornin', Stanford, I see ya made it 'ere afore I did," Fiddleford greeted.

Shifty nodded. He crossed his arms then looked over at the tree. Back in 1980 Fiddleford installed a self-destruct system in the bunker incase the worst were to happen. Ford had argued he'd found it cowardly to even consider such an option, but Fiddleford insisted some alternatives weren't worth dignity.

"Are ya sure ya really wanna let the bunker go?" Fiddleford asked. He smiled fondly at memories of designing the place and conducting research inside its secure walls.

"It's time to let go," Shifty answered. "I've got him trapped inside. Just press the button."

Fiddleford sighed. "I don't know if we should just kill him, I mean he is an intelligent life form."

"That nearly killed my family," Shifty pressed. "He's too dangerous." The creature wearing Ford's face crossed his arms. "Let's let this part of our pass be only a memory."

Again Fiddleford sighed. However, he too knew it was for the best.

The engineer pulled a small box from his shirt pocket hidden beneath his long beard. His finger hovered over the button that would demolish the bunker. This time he could trust his friend's judgment. His thumb pressed down on the button.


	16. The Shapeshifter's Memories

**This chapter contains a good bit of violence and blood.**

 **Credit for the main ideas in this chapter (and the last two) go to Guest.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Berrybanana05, Ella Le Hissy, Catgirl PA, Firefox, Frostbite, 2021FanGirl, ImpossibleJedi4, Fantasy Female Freak, CornChip, DarknessLegends, Bill Cipher, Christina730, MooMoo Mouse, Guest, Mosaic Mouse, and Marisol777 for your reviews on chapter fifteen.**

* * *

Bill and the twins sped from the shack. They made it into the forest seconds before Soos' truck came into view. Dipper wondered if perhaps he should enlist their older friend's help, but were too far past the driveway before he could mention it to the others. In hindsight Mabel realized she should have at least left a message for Stan so he didn't send out a search party ready to mangle the shapeshifter.

The three sets of footsteps pounded through the forest. Sunlight darted in an out of the spaces between the trees as they ran past. Dipper's foot splashed in a puddle shooting up water onto the others. Bill's face contorted into one of pure rage as he thought over what that impostor could possibly be doing to his Ford.

Out of the corner of his eye Dipper caught a shadow dash by. He skidded to a stop which caught Mabel and Bill's attention. The two exchanged glances then looked back at Dipper who scouted the area for any sign of the potential threat. The boy shook his head then started off again.

Before they could move five paces Bill held his arms out in front of the twins nearly clothes-lining them. He instructed them to stand behind him as his gaze focused in the area he sensed the other creature.

With a loud roar the beast jumped into view. Mabel screamed and held onto Dipper who almost cried out when he recognized the animal who blocked their path. Dipper tried to move ahead, but Bill barred him from getting too close. Bill stood in front of the twins with his arms out as he slowly approached the creature who stood in defense, ready to pounce.

"I told you I'd come back for you," Multibear's lead head spoke.

Bill grinned. How much he detested the wires as he wanted to let the bear know before he shredded him to spaghetti noodles how much he would enjoy it.

Multibear reared up on his hind legs while Bill moved into a defensive stance with the flames surrounding his hands. His eyes switched to crimson.

"We don't have time for this!" Dipper cried.

Multibear charged at Bill who leaped into the air. All seven heads turned to see Bill land on a tree branch behind them. He jumped from the branch, snapping it off and with his magic transformed it into a spear. He landed atop the bear's back and with a grin aimed the spear for the heart.

One of the paws scratched at Bill, slicing the skin on his side. A few drops of blood splattered on the forest floor as Bill back-flipped and landed upright with the spear still in hand. He spun it twice then aimed at the advancing face. The spear skewered one of the smaller head's eyes. The multibear screamed in pain as two of the paws inspected the damage. Five heads glared at the demon.

Bill held tight to the spear with the arrowhead pointed at the creature. Bill charged and bashed one of the heads with the back of the spear. He spun around and aimed the sharp end for another face. The clawed hand aimed for Bill's head.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Mabel yelled. She lodged herself in between the two just as they were about to launch their attacks. Multibear moved onto all paws and Bill tossed away the spear.

"Mabel, are you crazy?!" Dipper screamed.

"Don't protect him," one of Multibear's heads said.

"He doesn't deserve to live," a second added.

"Let me finish him," said the main head.

"He's not like that anymore, I promise," Mabel countered. She turned on Bill with a fierce glare that surprised Bill, yet also reminded him that she was related to Ford. "Did you forget about Grunkle Ford?"

Bill gasped. He looked down in shame. He glared up at the Multibear and hissed through his wired teeth. "Later."

"We'll never get there in time," Dipper lamented. He then looked over at the bear and ran over. "Please," he begged. "My great-uncle Ford is in danger. We have to save him."

"Ford," Multibear's main head said. He recalled the mentioned man treating his wounds after he was caught in the beartrap. "Climb on," he said. The many paws helped Dipper and Mabel onto his back. He then glared at Bill and nodded for him to climb on as well.

"Do you know where the hollow tree is?" Dipper asked as Bill climbed aboard.

"Of course," said the head on the top right.

Once the three were settled the smallest head said, "Hang on. We're gonna go fast."

With that the Multibear took off through the forest.

* * *

Fiddleford's thumb pressed against the self-destruct button on the remote. He stared down at the tiny device he developed thirty years ago as a way to take the coward's way out if things got out of control. With a press of the button the bunker would implode, causing no damage to the forest or the rest of the town.

The creature who had given him one of the worst anxiety attacks of his life rested in a tube ten feet beneath their shoes. He looked up at the man he believed to be Ford who grinned waiting for him to press the button. Fiddleford stared back down at the remote then lowered it.

"I don't know 'bout this, Stanford," the engineer finally said. Shifty's grin fell. Fiddleford continued, "I know he's only trouble 'n all, but jus' killin' 'im, I don't feel right."

"Do you remember what he did to you all those years ago?" Shifty countered.

Fiddleford nodded as he received flashbacks of that night in the bunker.

 _It was his turn to feed the shapeshifter. As he inched closer the monster busted free from his cage and grabbed Fiddleford by the throat. Fiddleford tried to call for help, but a slimy, yet strong hand clamped over his mouth. Three extra arms sprouted from Shifty's torso. Two held his squirming body in place as the shapeshifter scurried over to where the shelf where rope was stocked._

 _With a grin two of Shifty's arms bound him with the rope. Fiddleford yelled louder, but the firm hand atop his mouth kept the sound from reaching Ford. The young engineer closed his eyes and prayed that Ford would walk in and rescue him. He felt his prayer was answered when the hand released from his mouth. His blue eyes opened just as Shifty shoved a sock in his mouth._

 _Fiddleford shook as he was lifted and thrown into a cabinet. The human trembled, unable to speak as the door shut trapping him in a tiny box of darkness. His heart pounded at an unhealthy rate. He hyperventilated, the sock only hindering him worse. He knew for sure in that cramped cabinet he would meet his end._

Shifty put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "It's for the best," the creature said in Ford's voice.

Still something about that voice was void of tender emotion he expected to come with the words. Fiddleford stared closer into the other man's eyes. It looked as though they tried to display warm affection, but only came off as artificial.

"Hey, Stanford," Fiddleford said. He turned and stashed the remote back in his pocket. "I know this has to be hard fer ya, ta just let that shapeshifter die?" He turned back to Shifty with a warm smile. "I mem'er how you use ta hold him. I thought it was kinda weird, but you always liked that weirdness."

Shifty glared. Fiddleford moved closer to the man he was now certain wasn't his friend and former colleague.

Fiddleford put his finger against his chin and stared off into the distance as more memories hit him. "I mem'er when that shapeshifter was no bigger 'n a palm, and you poked him in the belly. He laid on his back an' you kept ticklin' his little tummy, makin' 'im giggle."

Shifty gritted his teeth. So what if Ford had been kind to him in his infant stage. It didn't make up for all the years he spent alone in the bunker with himself for conversation.

"Or when he'd cry when you left him alone in the cage at night," said Fiddleford. He chuckled at the memory. "So you got him a pacifier and a stuffed bear to help 'im sleep."

Shifty turned away from the human. He stared in the direction of the bunker where he left Ford to die alone as the researcher had intended that fate for him. How quickly Ford turned from being a nurturing, caring soul to one who wanted to keep him locked on ice for all eternity.

Fiddleford continued, "An' you bought that pitchure book of animals. You read off the name of the animal while the shapeshifter changed into 'em. You gave 'im a jellybean for each success."

"Stop bringing up good times, I've already made my mind," he snarled. He had to stop himself from letting his true eyes shine through the illusion.

"It had to be hard fer ya ta lock 'im up the first time," Fiddleford immediately countered. He pressed his finger at the false Ford's chest. "You cared fer 'im so much."

"But-but he's dangerous," Shifty argued. He pushed Fiddleford away. "He...he..."

"You don't wanna kill 'im, do ya?" Fiddleford asked. He put his hands on his hips. "Stanford's been too good to ya. And that niece of his has too."

"What?" Shifty yelled, his true voice broke through. "How? How did you?"

McGucket pointed at the shapeshifter. "Ya might look like Stanford, but your eyes don't hold his passion, his emotion." Fiddleford smiled and reached into his pocket. "You don't really wanna kill someone who's been good to ya?"

"He left me to die alone!" Shifty screeched.

Fiddleford pulled out a backup remote he designed for Shifty's collar. He brought it along just incase Ford's plan didn't go as he intended, and as predicted it didn't.

Shifty gritted his teeth and clenched his human fists. He stared back at the bunker where the true Ford rested. He then glanced back at Fiddleford. Earlier he had watched the old man produce the remote from under his beard; he had a good idea where it rested. First he needed to disarm Fiddleford.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this," said Fiddleford. He threatened to press the button and ordered, "Now, tell me where the real Stanford is."

Shifty backed up against the hollow tree, nearly falling down the stairs.

"Come on, I'm sure Ford will forgive ya," Fiddleford said. "Don't ruin what can be secon' chance."

The two turned to face what sounded like an approaching stampede. Multibear halted causing Dipper to fly forward. One of the heads clamped onto the boy's vest and lowered him to the ground. Bill took hold of Mabel and the two of them levitated to the forest floor. The three ran towards Shifty and McGucket.

"Grunkle Ford, you're in danger!" Dipper cried. He stopped in front of the two.

"Whatever do you mean, Dipper, my boy?" Shifty asked. He glanced over at Fiddleford then back to the child.

"Get back!" Fiddleford called.

The twins ignored McGucket.

"You got the wrong Bill," Mabel explained. "The one you took with you was the Shapeshifter."

"It-it's not your fault," Dipper interrupted. "His acting's so good he had us all fooled."

"But the real Bill is here," Mabel said and held her hand out to indicate the blond man who stood behind her.

"Bill?" Fiddleford asked. The mentioned looked over at the engineer then back at the fake Ford. Bill narrowed his eyes having caught the meaning behind McGucket's stare. He then yelled over at the twins, "That's not Ford, you two need to get outta here now."

"Ah, yes, well we all sometimes make mistakes," Shifty said.

"Where's Sisser?" Bill growled.

Multibear picked up a scent that wasn't Ford's. He moved onto all legs with his back arched and each mouth bearing fangs.

Bill's eyes narrowed. "Where's Sisser?" Bill inquired. He hobbled towards Ford. A few droplets of blood from his earlier wound rained on the vibrant green grass.

"That's not..." Dipper began. His eyes widened when he noticed Bill, McGucket, and Multibear all staring at the man who resembled his uncle. "Oh no," Dipper gasped. He looked around for any sign of his great-uncle. "Grunk-Grunkle Ford," he whispered.

Mabel clamped her hands over her mouth when she too realized.

"Kids, get behind me," Fiddleford instructed.

Shifty knocked the remote from Fiddleford's hand. As soon as it fell in the grass his boot smashed it to pieces. With a snarl Bill lurched at Shifty. The shapeshifter grabbed hold of McGucket and used the squirming man as a shield.

"Let him go," Bill snapped.

"You're in no place to be giving me orders," Shifty responded in his own voice. He pushed the long white beard out of the way to reveal the pouch attached to the engineer's pants. He slid his hand into the pocket to grasp hold of the other remote that would destroy the bunker and ultimately end Ford's life. His eyes widened when his hand only touched lint.

Fiddleford laughed. "Too easy," he boasted. He hurled the remote at Dipper who leaped up and caught it. "Quick! Destroy it!" he ordered.

Shifty tossed Fiddleford to the ground. He took on the form of a gremloblin and charged at the boy. Multibear stepped in front of Dipper and raised himself up on his hind legs. He pushed then pinned the shapeshifter down on the ground. Five growling heads all wanted to take the kill.

The shapeshifter switched into the form of a giant scorpion with a mace for a tail. He swung his tail which bashed one of the heads in the face. He swung again and the spiked ball smacked the bear in the center of his belly. With a loud whine the creature went down.

Shifty switched into a giant bat and flew over top of Dipper. He landed in front of the boy then switched into his true form. Dipper fell backwards and scooted away from the creature who towered over him. He looked to his right to see Mabel looking after the injured member of their party.

Shifty grinned and plucked the remote from Dipper's hand. "Too bad that six-fingered freak isn't here to watch you go," he said with a chuckle. "It's time to say goodbye, Dipper."

The boy shut his eyes only himself showered with goo. He quickly opened his eyes to see Shifty gurgling with a hand of five fingers welded together in the form of a blade impaled him through the heart. Sticky, green blood gushed from the wound. His limp body leaned over the form of Bill. Bill's left hand clamped tightly to the shapeshifter's right arm. The markings on the pinky finger glowed gold.

With crimson eyes the demon removed his arm from the Shapeshifter's chest. The magic he used to turn his hand into a weapon dispelled and his fingers returned to their regular form. Bill shook his hand to rid it from the majority of the green blood that stained it.

"Where's Sisser?" Bill hissed.

The shapeshifter stared up at Bill with his mouth hung open. He moved his lips, but the words wouldn't come.

"Where's Sisser?" Bill repeated in a heavier volume.

Shifty's mouth formed into a smile. "You'll never find him," he whispered then laughed.

Bill seethed at the sound of that laugh. Dipper sat frozen wishing he had the strength to cover his ears. Bill arms dropped by his side as gurgles mixed in with the laughs. With his remaining energy Bill raised his arm and with his fingers chopped Shifty's head clean off his neck. The taunting laughs ceased.

Mabel gasped. She turned away and rested her head on the injured Multibear. The bear put one of his paws atop the girl's back and gently patted as she sobbed.

Dipper swallowed and gathered the strength to pull himself to his feet. His legs wobbled, but he soon regained his ability to walk. The boy stared down at the shapeshifter hoping that what Bill did was enough for Shifty to stay dead.

Bill's eyes shut and he fell forward. Dipper caught the fainting man and sloppily lowered him to the ground next to Shifty's corpse. The golden glow on Bill's finger vanished leaving only the black weaving in its place.

"We need to find Grunkle Ford," Dipper said.

"I think I know where he is," Fiddleford said.

The two made their way over to the bunker. Mabel hurried over to Bill's side. Multibear limped behind her. The girl stroked Bill's hair and sadly smiled at the sight of his gentle breathing. Her eyes then landed on the dead form of a creature she had hoped would eventually warm up to her as Bill had.

Her fingers hovered over the gaping wound where Shifty's head should have been. The gooey blood leaked out the opening staining her white stockings. She turned away with the reminder that he only wished to harm Ford and had Bill not intervened when he did Dipper would be the cold carcass lying in the grass.

Multibear leaned over. Mabel squeaked as she thought he was about to exact his revenge on Bill. Instead three of the heads sniffed at the unconscious Bill's hair. The bear sat up then looked down at the Pines girl.

"He really loves Ford Pines?" the lead head asked.

Mabel nodded. "If you told me that last summer I wouldn't believe you." She smiled. "I like to believe he's fond of all of us." She glanced over at Shifty then with teary eyes looked back at Bill. "I know he's good, even if he still doesn't believe it."

* * *

Fiddleford and Dipper gasped at the sight of the damaged security room. The old man felt a hint of pain knowing his genius security plans was finally destroyed, but he figured it was for the best.

The two hurried into the observation room where they found Ford lying on his back with the cell phone just out of his grasp.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper yelled. He ran over to Ford and put his hand behind the old man's head and the other atop his chest. His eyes filled with tears. He shook him harder than he intended. "Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Ford, wake up."

Fiddleford picked up the empty syringe. He saw the other one lying close to his friend's body. With his hand he instructed Dipper to back up. The boy obeyed. He moved over towards the control panel to give McGucket the room he needed to work. The brunet folded his hands and prayed that Fiddleford knew what to do to revive his relative.

"He's overdosed," Fiddleford said. From behind he heard the boy wail. Fiddleford tilted his friend's head back and lowered his mouth to his. It had been too long since the last time he performed CPR, but hoped the method hadn't changed much since the seventies.

Dipper watched with an aching heart as Fiddleford breathed for Ford. He gave the larger man chest compressions. He moved to offer him two more breaths. Dipper gripped onto the ledge of the control panel as he watched another round of compressions.

"Please, Grunkle Ford," Dipper whispered as tears leaked down his face.

In the middle of the third set of chest compressions Ford gasped. He violently coughed. Dipper squealed in delight and gave thanks. Ford turned over on his side and vomited. Fiddleford jumped out of the way and waited for his friend to empty his stomach.

Fiddleford caught Ford before he fell in his own vomit. The author's forehead was covered in sweat. He smiled up at Fiddleford then felt pressure around his middle as Dipper wrapped his arms around him.

"Grunkle Ford, I thought, I thought," the boy said. Sobs overtook him. Ford sat up and returned his nephew's embrace.

Ford jolted. Dipper looked up. Ford turned towards Fiddleford. "The shapeshifter! Bill!"

"He's dead," Dipper said. "Bill killed him." Ford's eyes widened.

"He didn't have a choice," Fiddleford added. "That thing woulda killed the boy if he didn't." He pointed at Dipper.

"I know you told us not to go into the lab, but if we didn't you'd be dead and Bill..." Dipper trailed off.

Ford lifted the boy's chin. Dipper's brown eyes met with Ford's.

"I'm relieved you chose not to listen to me," Ford said with a smile.

"Actually, it's Mabel you should thank," said Dipper.

"She's here?" Ford asked and looked around the observation room.

"She's looking after Bill," Dipper informed him.

Dipper and Fiddleford helped Ford to his feet. His back ached from having spent too much time on the hard floor. The other two helped Ford through the damaged security room and up the stairs. Ford shielded his eyes as they stepped into sunlight.

Ford couldn't quite run, but he moved as fast as he could over to where his niece and the Multibear knelt. Down in the grass was the beheaded form of the creature he once considered a pet. His heart ached a bit at having lost someone he once cared for. Any sympathy he held for Shifty vanished when he remembered all he tried to do to him and his family.

Ford then looked down at Bill. He sat down next to Mabel. His fingers ran through Bill's hair. The blond moaned at the touch. Ford whispered Bill's name. Bill slowly opened his eyes. Ford wasted no time bringing him in close.

Bill gasped. He grasped at Ford's arms.

"Bill, it's me," Ford said. He put his hands on either side of Bill's face. "It's me. It's Sixer."

Bill glanced down at the corpse beside him. He then looked back into those eyes that belonged to Ford. His Ford.

Softly Ford sang, "You made me love you. You made me love you."

Bill's eyes lit up at the melody of the song he wrote for Ford. He smiled and threw his arms around his beloved.

"Bill," Ford said and snuggled his face in the crease of Bill's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything."

* * *

 **So in the previous story every sixteen chapters marked the end of a part/season. In this story I'm considering making it every twenty chapters. However, this chapter marks the end of the Shapeshifter arc. So perhaps this would be the perfect place to end the first part/season.**

 **The bit with Fiddleford's flashback of how he was tied up and locked away by the Shapeshifter is actually canon in Journal 3. In that entry we only get to know that Shifty bound and locked away Fiddleford, but not how, so the bit before he's locked in the cabinet I made up to go along with what actually happened to him in the journal.**

 **As cruel as Shifty may be, baby Shifty is adorable. In the journal Ford states he viewed Shifty as a pet, so I imagine they had some cute bonding moments when Shifty was little that I had Fiddleford bring up in an attempt to stop Shifty.**

 **After all that drama and action, a lighter fluffier chapter will come next. :)**


	17. Beach Trip

**Okay, so I made the decision. The last story started a new part/season every sixteen chapters, but this one will be every twenty chapters. So part/season two will begin with chapter twenty one, so this one is still part/season one.**

 **Thank you to the following people for reviews on chapter sixteen: CornChip, Berrybanana05, Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, Ella Le Hissy, Catgirl PA, Fantasy Female Freak, Marisol777, 2021FanGirl, Frostbite, Guest, Firefox, Guest, and TheConManAndTheGhost.**

 **Firefox: Thanks for the suggestions. A chupacabra would be awesome. A chimera was used in Bonded, but he only had a minor role, so I might have another one make an appearance later on.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I'm pleased you were happy with how the chapters played out. And thanks again for the suggestion.**

 **This chapter goes out to Marisol777 who wanted a scene where Ford teaches Bill how to swim. And also for Ella Le Hissy who wanted to see Bill wearing water wings while learning how to swim.**

* * *

Mabel called Stan who arrived within minutes to pick up the injured. Ford argued he was fine to walk, but Stan grabbed his brother by the arm and shoved him in the passenger seat of the car. Silent, but fuming, Stan marched back to the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. Mabel and Dipper helped the weak Bill into the backseat. A twin sat on either side of him.

Stan looked back at McGucket who informed him that he wanted to spend more time inside the bunker. He smiled at Ford and in that look the author understood that his old assistant needed time to say goodbye to his pet project from thirty years ago.

All the way back to the shack Stan scolded Ford's stupidity. Mabel and Dipper exchanged glances, both too embarrassed to speak. The vehicle parked in the driveway and Stan stepped out of the car blaming Ford for losing him precious business.

The family entered through the backdoor to avoid any unwanted attention from the tourists. Stan marched up behind Ford and grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned his brother around so that their noses nearly touched.

"I mean it, Poindexter. You could've gotten yourself killed!" Stan yelled.

"Stanley, I am not a child," Ford reminded him.

"Can it!" Stan snarled. The children jumped, and Ford found himself unable to speak. He pointed his finger against Ford's chest. "Do you think I spent thirty years of my life to get you back only to throw it away because you got yourself killed by some monster?"

Ford sighed. "I'm sorry, Stanley," he said. He turned to the others in his family. "I apologize to each of you. Especially you, Bill."

The mentioned looked up from where he was supported by Mabel and Dipper. Ford frowned when he noticed the pool of red that stained the side of Bill's shirt. He pulled Bill from the twins' grasp and sat him down in a chair. Ford ripped the shirt from Bill's body, three of the buttons popped off.

"Did the Shapeshifter do this?" Ford asked.

"No, the Multibear," Dipper answered.

Ford sighed.

"But I don't think he'll give Bill anymore trouble," Mabel said. She looked over at Bill who grimaced at the mention of that creature he had been stopped from destroying earlier that day. Next time he would make that bear regret ever making an enemy of him.

"In any case I should take care of this," Ford said. He instructed Dipper to fetch the first aid kit that would soon require another restocking. He then turned to his niece. "Mabel, sweetie, would you be kind to let me borrow your sewing kit?"

Mabel lifted a brow. She looked up at Stan who shrugged then ran upstairs to gather the requested item. Dipper passed her on the way back from the bathroom with the first aid kit in hand. He handed the medical item over to his uncle then sat down in an empty chair at the table.

Ford ordered Bill to lift his arm. Carefully he swabbed an alcohol soaked cottonball at the clawed flesh. Bill hissed in delight. Dipper covered his eyes, although he still heard Bill's reactions to the stings.

"Finiss so soo'?" Bill asked with a chuckle.

"You're lucky he didn't claw you any deeper," Ford responded.

The others looked up when Mabel entered with a foot-deep pink box that contained assorted threads, needles, pins, and scissors. The fabrics were stored in a different box upstairs, but she was certain Ford didn't have any intentions of sewing.

"Which of these needles are your least favorite?" Ford asked.

Again the question caught Mabel off guard. She picked up a rather long one that wasn't the best for handstitching. Ford ordered Bill to lie down on the table. Dipper removed the few dishes that cluttered the table while Bill followed his boyfriend's instructions. Ford dunked the needle in the disinfectant and let it sit for two minutes, afterwards he wiped it with a clean piece of gauze.

Ford threaded a needle with beige. He put one hand on Bill's bare shoulder and said, "I am confident you have a high tolerance for pain." Bill nodded. "Please try to lie still, this is going to hurt."

Stan handed Bill a pillow from the living room.

Dipper clamped a hand over his mouth and Mabel had to turn away when the needle was inserted into Bill's slashed skin. Bill yelped at the sudden sting. At first he laughed, but after the tenth poke the pleasure ended. He gripped the ledge of the table and forced his eyes shut. The needle weaved through his bloody skin at too quick a rate for him to properly brace himself with deep breaths.

Ford noticed his boyfriend's discomfort and stopped long enough for Bill to settle himself. The demon mentioned his need to vomit. Mabel grabbed the trashcan and positioned it under Bill's mouth. The nausea passed and he laid his head back down on the table.

"Halfway there," Ford said and ran a hand through Bill's hair. Bill glanced up at him with a look that begged him to hurry.

Dipper excused himself from the room. Mabel couldn't tear her eyes away at how nimbly Ford worked her sewing needle through Bill's flesh. Bill squirmed against Ford's orders and with tightly shut eyes screamed into the pillow. She knew that from now on anytime she sewed she would see Bill writhing as his skin was forced back in place by a thin piece of thread.

Ford tied a knot when the stitches ceased. He snipped the thread then gently helped Bill up. Bill wrapped his arms and legs around Ford. The author offered his boyfriend a weak smile. Bill cuddled his head against Ford's chest. Stan and Mabel watched as the patient was carried off to his bedroom.

Bill whined when Ford laid him down on the pillow. He grabbed at Ford's arm.

"Stay," the blond whispered.

With a shake of his head Ford removed his boots and jacket. He then climbed into bed next to Bill. The comforter was tossed over the both of them. Bill winced as he moved closer to the source of warmth. Ford allowed Bill to snuggle against him. He wrapped one arm behind Bill's back and the other cradled the smaller man's head.

"I'm so sorry," Ford said.

"You shou' be," Bill said.

Ford welcomed the hint of anger. He knew it was the least he deserved.

He stroked at Bill's bare arm. Bill smiled despite the pain pulsing through him. Ford kissed Bill's forehead. "I can't stop thinking what could've happened if Dipper and Mabel never thought to look."

Ford stopped talking. He knew good and well what would have become of him and Bill. He had hoped that at the very least someone in the family would've had the good sense to check the lab before Bill died. Still there was no telling what might have happened had Shifty won and received his freedom.

"You weren't there when I mentioned it to the rest of the family," Ford said. He kissed Bill on the cheek. "But I think it's time we take a vacation." Bill's eyes lit up at the mention of a trip. "I'll wait to see how you're feeling this weekend."

"Where we goin'?" Bill asked.

"I told the kids they could decide," Ford answered. "But I think a vacation can do us all some good."

Bill nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned against Ford. Almost twenty four hours without food along with being nearly drained of all his energy, his body begged for rest. Ford nodded. Perhaps a nap would do him some good, if just to ensure his system rid itself of the drug.

Twenty minutes later Stan opened the door to check on the two. He smiled at the sight of them snuggled up beneath the covers. Mabel poked her head through the door. She stifled a shriek of glee and pulled a camera from her sweater pocket. A flash of light went unseen by the slumbering duo.

"Scrapbookertunity," Mabel said to Stan.

The old man chuckled then closed the door behind him.

* * *

A week passed with little incident. Each day Bill drank the potion and by Thursday the wounds from Shifty's attack on his abdomen, along with the claw marks on his side from the Multibear had fully healed. Removing the stitches proved to be less painful than receiving them.

Ford had also given Multibear a few doses of the potion which helped to heal his wounds. Unfortuntely, the damage to one of his eyes was permanant. Alas he spoke to Ford that his debt to him had been paid and walked away. Ford grieved at the loss of another potential ally.

Dipper had accompanied Ford down into the laboratory. Seeing the mess and the destruction of the holding cell Dipper apologized. Ford put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and reinforced that he had made the correct decision. Dipper smiled then helped his grunkle clean up the lab.

The Thursday before the planned vacation Mabel suggested that they take a weekend trip to the beach. Dipper and Soos were on board. Ford glanced over at Bill who had enjoyed the little time they spent on the beach in New Jersey and nodded his approval. Stan smiled as he thought it would be like old times.

The following day Mabel packed way more than they needed for a two day trip. Dipper approached Wendy with an invitation. The older teen smiled and nodded in agreement. She figured she could allow herself one final outing.

Saturday morning the Pines family (along with Bill, Soos, Wendy, and Susan) piled into Stan's RV. Susan sat up front next to Stan who offered to drive. Those in the back played card games and joked around for the hour drive.

A yell from the front clued the others in that they arrived. Dipper threw up the blinds and the six faces stared out the window of the beach town. The vehicle pulled into the sand. Ahead stood the view of the coast, the line that separated the ocean from the sky barely visible.

As soon as the RV was parked the doors opened and the twins along with Wendy and Soos bolted out the door. The fresh salty air greeted them. Bill stepped down in the sand. He smiled at the soft, cool sand that leaked in through his flip flops.

The group set up a spot thirty feet away from the waves. Four lawn chairs sat behind the array of towels that marked their territory.

Mabel kicked off her shoes and ran screaming for the water. She laughed as a huge wave crashed over her. Dipper, Soos, and Wendy followed after. The next stronger wave knocked Mabel into her brother causing the both of them to fall in the soaked sand laughing.

Dipper swam further out. Wendy and Soos followed him. Mabel went to join the group then suddenly stopped. She looked behind her where she saw Bill grinning at his friends' antics. The girl rushed back to the sand. Stan and Susan sat comfortably in the lawn chairs. Ford was in the middle of setting up an umbrella so that the bright sun wouldn't hinder his plans to read.

She grabbed hold of Bill's wrist. "Come on, you have to come with us!" Mabel exclaimed. "It'll be so much fun."

With a sigh Bill retracted his hand. "I can'," he said.

The brunette pouted. With hands on her hips she leaned over and said, "And give me one good reason why you're turning down a splash fight."

She looked over her shoulder to see Dipper, Soos, and Wendy laughing while splashing each other with water. Her belly quaked with laughter as a particularly large wave crashed over Dipper while he stood with his mouth open. Her brother spluttered salt water from his mouth.

"I don' know howwa swim," Bill answered.

"Eh, just jump in and kick," Stan replied from where he laid in his chair with his arms behind his head and shades over his face.

"We just won't go in too deep," Mabel said. She grabbed hold of Bill's wrist.

"Sisser," Bill called.

"Go, have fun," Ford said. He opened the book to the table of contents and his index finger trailed down.

Bill pursed his lips at Ford then turned to follow where Mabel waved him over.

He stopped when he stepped upon wet sand. The cool water passed up to his ankle. Bill squeaked and stepped back. He watched as the water retracted back towards the sea. Another wave crashed which sent the water further out onto the shore. It leaked under his feet and passed thirteen inches behind.

"Bill, come on!" Mabel called.

Bill stepped into the water just as a wave broke over him. He spit out the salt water from his mouth and wiped at his eyes just as another wave attacked him.

"Jump before the wave gets you," Soos instructed.

Bill watched as the other four rode the wave and landed back in the water without having it sprayed it their faces. The wave crashed on him once again. Bill watched the next wave approach. He followed Mabel's lead and jumped before it had a chance to pass over him.

He stood in waist-deep water with drenched hair stuck to his face. A grin crept over his face when he spotted the next wave. He jumped too soon causing him to fall into the wave. The other four laughed as he stood and rubbed water from his eyes.

"You'll get it," Mabel said.

"And if you get tired you can go back on land," Soos added.

Dipper grabbed Wendy by the waist and pulled her under. The redhead gasped for air when her head poked through the surface. She turned in the direction of the boy's laughter to receive a face full of water thanks to Mabel. She playfully glared at the twins then ducked both of them under.

The twins jumped up to see the older teenager laughing. They grinned and with a collective nod each took one of her arms. Wendy fought back and pushed the younger two under again. The three laughed and resumed splashing.

Bill moved back towards the shore. He sat down in the damp sand and let the water splash over his legs. His fingers dug into the sand. A wave splashed over his hand leaving a ring of foam in its wake. Bill looked up as another figure sat down next to him.

Bill smiled then looked back over in the direction of the horizon. He made out two boats in the distance. The calls of seagulls rang from overhead. Among the wet sand he felt something solid. The water washed away the gray grains to reveal a peach scallop shell.

"You done reshershing?" Bill asked.

"It was a dead lead," Ford answered.

The author leaned back on his hands and let the wind blow through his thick locks.

Bill looked down and chuckled at the sight of Ford's pants rolled up to his knees and his feet bare.

"What's so funny?" Ford asked.

"You ne'er show 'is mush skin in pu'lic afore," Bill answered. He held his hands against his belly and leaned forward to laugh. A wave crashed over him splashing his face with salty water.

"That's what you get," Ford said, although there was no malice in his voice.

He looked up to see the sun glimmering through Bill's wet golden tresses. The sunlight sparkled over the beads of sea water that covered his skin clothed in only a blue tank top and gray swim trunks.

Guilt washed over him like the most recent wave. How close he had come to losing his boyfriend for good. Ford reached over and let his hand rest atop of Bill's. The blond snuggled up close to his lover and laid his temple against Ford's shoulder. From a little way's down Mabel and Soos smiled at the scene while Dipper pretended to gag.

Wendy smirked and used the distraction to dunk the boy under water one last time.

Further down the shore Stan and Susan sat unaware of the happenings in the water. The bride-to-be smiled at her fiance then looked around at the moderately crowded beach.

"You know, Stan, I think I want to have a beach wedding," Susan said.

Stan sat up and raised his sunglasses. Her placid smile shone her shadowed face partially covered by the large sunhat.

"And we can have our reception here on the sand," Susan continued. "I think a seafood buffet."

"Eh, my stomach can't handle seafood anymore," Stan said. He put his finger beneath his chin. The more he thought of it, a wedding on the beach would be a cost efficient option.

"It's just a suggestion," Susan said. She smiled out at the serene scene of water and sky. "It's no rush."

"Susan," Stan said. He looked over at the woman who smiled back at him. "I just wanna know why someone as classy as you agreed to marry me."

Susan laughed. Stan opened his mouth, but no words formed. It wasn't the reaction he expected.

"I love you, Stanley," Susan answered. She reached over and poked him on the cheek. "I always did." She shrugged. "I waited for the day you'd finally ask."

Stan sadly smiled. "Then I regret not asking sooner," he said. The woman heard his words, but elected not to comment.

They both knew that they would not have been allowed to marry while Stan had taken on his brother's identity. He lucked out that no one asked too many questions when he and Ford went to have the mistaken identities settled.

"I don't care much about the details, I just want you to be my husband," Susan said.

"You're an angel," Stan replied.

In all his years of swindling and breaking the law he wondered what he had done to earn the love and respect of someone like Susan Wentworth.

* * *

Later that night they dined at a local buffet. All Bill could eat was clam chowder (which surprised everyone including himself that he liked it). Afterwards the teenagers and Soos visited a beach store where Mabel bought a package of extra large water wings for Bill. The recipient of the gift wasn't sure how to take the kind gesture, but accepted the present nonetheless.

Around eight the group returned to the beach. Stan led them to a motel pool that had beach access. With no lifeguard on duty, there was no one to ask questions. Three other people occupied the pool giving them plenty of space to place their items.

Dipper and Soos had a cannonball contest. Soos was unanimously crowned the winner by both his friends and the strangers. Soos bowed before everyone earning him a few laughs. Wendy jumped into the pool and swam around which caught Dipper's eye. He knew she was off limits, but he still found it hard to look away when she sported the red bathing suit.

Mabel ripped open the plastic with her teeth. She blew up the floaties and shoved them over Bill's thin arms. Bill frowned at the pressure on his upper arms then looked up at Mabel who leaped into the pool with her arms above her head.

Ford took hold of Bill's hand and led him to the steps in the shallow end. Ford went first and Bill followed closely behind. When their feet touched the concrete below Bill found the water at the level of his bellybutton.

Again Ford grasped Bill's hands and led him deeper in the pool. Bill kicked and fought once the water reached just below his shoulders.

"I can' swim," Bill pleaded as he struggled.

"I've got you," Ford said. Bill looked into Ford's eyes. "Just like at the ice rink." Bill calmed when he recalled how Ford gently glided him along the ice. "I won't let you drown."

"Let's just hope no crazy water spirits attack us," Stan commented.

Susan shuddered at the story her fiance told her a while back regarding their adventure at the ice rink in addition to how that creature was responsible for the death of her friend Toby.

"Kick your feet," Ford instructed. Bill followed his boyfriend's directions. Ford put some distance between them and Bill panicked. The water wings kept him from sinking, but he still grasped onto Ford. The human chuckled and pushed the long curl from Bill's face. "Keep calm."

Ford guided Bill through the water while the latter kicked.

Back towards the shallow end Wendy leaned against the wall. "Man, this has been the most fun part of the summer."

"Yeah, I wish we could stay longer than two days," Dipper said.

"We've got all summer, we can come back another weekend," Mabel replied.

Wendy stared up at the starry sky. "Two years ago me and the gang came here almost every weekend," she said.

The memories of her fourteen-year-old self enjoying the waves, sand, and sun. Lee proved how he was a skilled surfer, and Robbie charmed those on the beach after nightfall when he played his guitar around the campfire. People flocked to their campsite to hear him sing accompanied by the instrument. At the time Tambry hadn't been addicted to her phone and danced by the fire with Wendy.

Her smile quickly faded. "It was simpler back then. I thought summer'd never end."

"You know, Wendy," Dipper said. He rubbed at the back of his head. "I think maybe you and your friends should take another trip." He held his hands out in front of him. "If you don't want us to come, that'll be cool. I mean, it's just so you can relive your memories."

Wendy put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Dude, you've been like the best friend anyone can have," she said. Her mouth curved into a smile. "If we do, I'd definitely want you there."

Dipper smiled.

* * *

The next day Wendy was the first to rise. She left the RV to vomit out in one of the trashcans. The beach restroom stood fifteen feet away, but she knew the compact, humid stall that reeked of urine and sweat would only worsen her condition.

Dipper woke when he heard the noises. The redhead spit out the remainder and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm. She looked up to see the younger teen approach with a bottle of water in hand.

Wendy swished the water and cleared her mouth of the rancid taste. She then slowly swallowed the contents of the bottle while looking out at the ocean. The rocking of the waves suddenly made her nauseated.

Dipper turned away to at least give his friend her privacy while she threw up. Wincing at the sounds of his former crush retching he walked away to give her some distance. Wendy gagged and took a deep breath. The scent of salt twisted her insides. She leaned over to relieve her stomach for the third and final time.

Wendy walked over to where Dipper sat on a vacant bench that looked out towards the beach. The boy felt another presence and turned to see the redhead seated beside him. She still looked pallid.

"Is it like this every morning?" Dipper asked.

Wendy shrugged. "Some days are worse than others."

Dipper nodded, again angry at himself for not having any suggestions to offer.

"I talked to Robbie on Wednesday," Wendy said. Dipper glanced over then turned his attention back to the waves. Wendy sighed. "He still wants me to get an abortion."

Dipper gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Wendy noticed the boy tense up.

"I've been thinking," she continued. "I'm not ready for a kid." She folded her hands in her lap.

"Are you considering it?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know," Wendy responded. She gripped at her pajama pants. "To be honest, I'm afraid." She leaned forward hiding her face from the brunet. "I don't know what to tell my dad. I know he'll overreact."

It wasn't difficult for Dipper to imagine Manly Dan's reaction.

"I can schedule an appointment without ever telling him," Wendy said. She watched the waves crash against the shore leaving only evaporating foam behind as evidence of its visit. "Robbie's offered me the money."

Dipper grimaced at the mention of the other boy's name. His heart ached, but knew he had even less of a right than Robbie to say anything.

The silence was broken when Stan opened the RV door. Mabel ran out the vehicle with her bathing suit in hand and flip flops on her feet. She rushed in the direction of the bathroom.

Wendy stood. The wind blew her long hair across her face. "I'm sorry. We're supposed to be having fun today." Dipper sat with a gaping mouth as she walked back to the RV.

"Everything okay, kid?" Stan asked when he noticed the look on his nephew's face.

"Just fine," Dipper said and walked by Stan to gather his clothes for the beach.

Thirty minutes later and the eight were back in their same spot as the previous day. The beach was not as crowded at half past nine. They would stay for the day and head back for home around nightfall. Only an hour separated them from the shack.

For the first half hour the twins, Wendy, Soos, Bill, and Susan sat in the sand trying their best to build a castle. By the time they finished the right side had deflated and half the shells they used for decorations had fallen off. Still Mabel took a photograph. She handed her camera to Stan who took a picture of the deformed castle along with its six builders.

Mabel stashed her camera in her bag then ran for the ocean with Dipper and Bill following close behind. Mabel ran straight into a wave and laughed as it splashed her full force. She swam out further with Dipper keeping up. Bill took a deep breath and followed after. He felt the current trying to take him away and quickly stood up. The water didn't go past his waist, but he still considered backing up.

A large wave crashed over him knocking him down. Bill swallowed the majority of the salty water slammed in his face, but some made its way into his windpipe. He stood and coughed only to be pushed down by another wave. Soos heaved him to his feet and patted his back.

Mabel watched the exchange. She went to make her way over to Bill when she heard a familiar voice call her name from a little way's down. She looked around to see only her brother and chalked it up to her imagination. She started off towards where Bill and Soos stood only to hear her name once more.

About a yard away she saw a boy about her age waving. Mabel swam closer then gasped when she recognized the face. Her speed increased alarming Dipper and the other two closer to the shore. Dipper followed after and he groaned when he saw who had caught her attention.

"It's you, I can't believe it's you," Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, I am happy to see you," the merman said and hugged her.

"Mermando, what a surprise," Dipper said with little enthusiasm in his voice.

"I am fortunate to have found you of all people, Mabel," Mermando said.

Mabel's smile increased while Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Yesterday I heard from a reliable source that someone matching your description was spotted, so I had to find out for myself," the merman said with his hand over his heart. "Today, I invite you to visit my kingdom."

"An underwater kingdom?" Mabel squealed.

"Yeah, only one problem," Dipper argued. He threw his arms in the air. "We're human. We can't breathe underwater."

Mermando smiled. "I know just the thing." He reached into a pouch around his waist and revealed a bottle. "One swallow will allow you to travel into the sea."

Mabel's eyes lit up. "That's so cool!" she cried and reached for the bottle.

Dipper grabbed his sister and swam them both away. "Mabel, I don't trust him."

"Dipper, why would he hurt me?" Mabel asked.

"Dipper, what's going on?" Ford asked as he approached with Bill clinging to him. Soos and Wendy followed closely behind. He had witnessed the twins talking to a stranger and noticed a look of distress on Dipper's face.

Mabel quickly explained everything.

Ford swam over to the merman. "Mabel will not taste that potion until I test it," he said.

Mermando relinquished the bottle to Mabel's relative. He brought the top to his mouth and swallowed. A cold sensation swept throughout her body. She felt her legs force together. The others gasped as he lifted her legs to see a blue fish tail in their place.

"Ooh! Me next!" Mabel cried. She swallowed and watched as her legs transformed into a pink tail.

One by one the others gulped down the potion and received fins. Bill smiled as the new tail made it easy for him to maneuver through the water.

"It will only last until sundown," Mermando explained. He smiled at Mabel. "You're the only person I ever loved." His hand grasped hers. "I am blessed to have another day to spend with you."

Dipper pretended to gag.

"Alright, let's get moving," Ford said as he broke the two apart.

Mermando instructed the group to follow him. The new merpeople swam further out into the ocean. Once they reached passed where the other humans dare to travel Mermando submerged under the water with a flip and led the others to his underwater kingdom.

* * *

 **What exciting adventures await the crew under the sea? I rewrote that last segment three times and am finally satisfied with how it turned out.**

 **I'm considering writing a side story that expands upon the flashbacks mentioned in the last chapter about Ford and McGucket's interactions with little Shifty back in their earlier days if anyone is interested.**


	18. Undersea Kingdom

**This chapter is up much later than I intended. For one I had a staph infection that put me in serious pain for a few days. Also my work is about to go through an important assessment, so everyone's hours have been extended making me too tired to write. I finished most of it this morning around one, but was too tired to proofread. My family came by today, so I'm just now getting a chance to edit this chapter. In short, I'm sorry it took nearly a week to upload this chapter, but at long last I have a nice long chapter for you all.**

 **There has been a slight change to the last chapter. I forgot that Mermando lives in the Gulf of Mexico, and even with quick underwater travel, swimming from an Oregon beach to the other side of the country would take quite a long time. I was going to make it the Gulf of California, but it's still a good ways away. In the end I decided on the Gulf of Santa Catalina-it's still a good bit away from Oregon, but it's the closest choice.**

 **Also, very little is known about Mermando's family, so that means a lot of fanfiction freedom for me.**

 **As always, thank you to the awesome reviewers: Fantasy Female Freak, 2021FanGirl, CornChip, Marisol777, Energy witch, Berrybanana05, Christina730, ImpossibleJedi4, BonBon, and Ella Le Hissy.**

* * *

The gills along their necks opened the second they descended into the ocean. The six new merpeople followed closely behind their guide.

Mabel broke away from the rest in her party and swam closer to her previous love. She darted for the shore and flipped back into the ocean. Wendy laughed at the girl's antics. She swam to the surface to twirl, splashing water about her form as the sunlight glimmered off the vibrant green scales on her new tail. Dipper scowled as the two females clapped hands. Mermando, however, watched with a placid smile. How unfortunate Mabel had not been born a mermaid.

Ford followed with a smile. He made a mental note to witness every detail and ask as many questions as possible when they arrived. Perhaps an entire new journal could be dedicated to the merworld.

Dipper glanced up where yards above his head rested the surface. Sure their new tails and fins gave them speed in the water, but he feared how long they would have to reach the top with human legs once the potion wore off. More so he wondered where exactly they were located out in the ocean.

It felt like they had swam an entire hour when they finally reached the underwater kingdom. A sign made of coral and lined with shells read: Aquatica. They all stared in awe at the vast buildings made of coral and shells. Straight ahead was the palace in which the king-Mermando's uncle-would host the party. The palace was constructed of millions of pearls. The walls were decorated with a variety of seashells, larger than any of the humans had ever set eyes on before.

The seven hovered in the water. Small fish skirted about them.

"Is this your kingdom?" Mabel asked.

"No," Mermando answered. He held his arm out towards the castle. "This is the kingdom of Aquatica in the center of the Gulf of Santa Catalina. My uncle's kingdom." He turned towards Mabel. "Mine is on the other side of the land. It will take too long to travel."

"How'd we get here so fast?" Dipper asked.

"Merpeople can swim long distances in a short time," Mermando answered with a wink. He clapped his hands together. "Today is my uncle's birthday. Every year he holds a grand party, so many merpeople will flock here for the festivities. You all are my guests and are free to have fun."

Everyone looked at each other and with shrugs they piled in through the gates. Mermando swam over to Mabel and pulled her aside.

"Mabel, mi amor, I must warn you to stay clear of my wife Lena," Mermando whispered.

"The manatee queen?" Mabel asked, not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice. She didn't hate the manatee, but couldn't find it in her heart the wish to befriend her either. "She doesn't know about us, does she?"

Mermando shook his head. "I never spoke a word, I promise." He squinted his eyes and looked around the empty area. "But I can't promise your name hasn't been mentioned by others. I'm sure she's been told in detail, although she's never said anything to me."

"Who would want to do that?" the brunette asked.

Mermando sighed. "Not everyone is happy about our kingdoms uniting." He crossed his arms and turned away from the girl, bubbles passing by his nose. "They'll risk even war to break us apart and call off this alliance."

"That's terrible," Mabel said. She put her hand on Mermando's shoulder. The merman smiled back at her.

"Mabel, I promise I've never been happy with Lena," he confessed. He put his hand atop of hers. "But having one more day with you will make up for a lifetime of misery with my betrothed."

Mabel smiled. Mermando returned her smile and the two swam through the gates that led to the palace. Neither one noticed the pair of eyes that watched their exchange from the coral tower.

As the group entered through the gates they stared in awe at the number of merpeople and other aquatic lifeforms. Mabel gushed at the sight of the dolphins that swam freely through the kingdom. Mermando took hold of her hand and led her over to those who were his friends.

One of the dolphins Mermando introduced as Luis approached the two. He guided Mabel's hand to the dolphin's face. Luis leaned into the girl's touch. She moved closer and hugged him around the neck. The dolphin's nose nuzzled against her cheek.

"I think Mabel is in Heaven," Wendy commented.

"I can't blame her, this body is mega cool," Soos replied. He rolled three times admiring the swift moving sapphire tail accompanied by aquamarine fins.

Bill swam about taking in the beautiful and exotic decor of the undersea world. He recalled how he used to see beneath the ocean, but none of that compared to actually being there in person. Ford followed behind his curious boyfriend, observing the people of the kingdom.

A school of angelfish maneuvered around Bill. Their fins tickled at his exposed tummy causing him to giggle. Ford bit down on his lip. How perfect that the gold scales of his new tail matched the shade of his hair and eyes. Were his journal with him he'd definitely capture that moment of bliss on his boyfriend's face.

Bill performed three corkscrew turns with his eyes closed while the golden hair danced around his face. In that moment he finally understood why Mabel enjoyed the ocean so much.

At the sound of hushed giggles Bill turned to see four mermaids huddled close by with flushed faces. One gasped as Bill caught her pointing in his direction. Her friends laughed while she hid her face behind her hands in shame. Her slim fingers parted enough for her eyes to lock with Bill's. With another squeak she turned, her face a deep red.

Ford pretended not to notice. It wasn't out of the ordinary for others to stare longer than necessary to admire his boyfriend's beauty. While sometimes Bill even encouraged their behavior much to his chagrin, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Mermando!" a male voice called, sporting a similar accent as the mentioned.

The seven glanced over to see two mermen approach. The first was a man with long hair that shielded his eyes and a large mustache surrounding a grinning mouth. The younger one wore a smile with perfect teeth. His hair fuller and longer than Mermando's swayed as he swam. Mabel, Wendy, and Bill all mentally agreed the buff merman to be physically attractive.

Several other merpeople bowed before the two. Soos copied the gesture, although the others only floated with gaping mouths.

"I see you've brought friends," the older one said.

"I have," Mermando answered. He turned to the group and introduced the man as his father, Prince Rafael.

Mabel gasped and immediately joined Soos with a bow of her own. Dipper, Wendy, and Ford followed the action. A nudge in the ribs from Wendy caused Bill to lower his head as well.

Mermando's father looked over the group. Their awe and curiosity of their culture clued him in that the visitors weren't naturally from the sea. He looked pointedly at the brown-haired female.

"I know you," the older merman said. Mabel gulped as she slowly lifted her head. She expected to see a look of annoyance or disgust, but was pleasantly surprised to see him gently smiling. "You look exactly the way my son described."

Mabel chuckled awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Wendy bit her lip and Dipper rubbed at his arm.

"It makes me happy that you keep your friendship with Mermando," Rafael said and lightly bowed his head to the girl. He gazed at the perplexed look upon her face. "I know your attendance at this party will lift his spirits."

Mabel laughed. She poked at her cheek. "Well, that's what I'm good at, lifting spirits." She stuck out her tongue which made Rafael laugh.

A look of concern passed over his face. He said to Mermando, "Keep in mind we don't want a scene. If possible don't let her draw attention to herself."

As he moved away Ford stopped him to ask a few questions. The merman laughed and led Ford and Bill away to indulge the scientist. Mermando only chuckled, little did the two know how his father liked to talk. Bill glanced over his shoulder to take one last gander at the handsome stranger he had not been given the privilege to learn his name.

The other merman stayed behind. He hovered with his hands on his hips, but kept his grin.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Mateo," Mermando introduced.

Mateo immediately approached Wendy. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Her face turned as red as her hair when she felt the pressure of his mouth on her skin. A strange tingle filled her body as she felt her mouth curve upwards. Dipper, however, scowled.

"You are right, cousin, land women are beautiful," Mateo said. He winked at the redhead then greeted the girl who had captured his relative's hearts. He shook Mabel's hand. "Mermando's hearts ached when he had to leave you." He glanced over at his cousin then continued, "Even more when he was forced to marry another."

Mabel nervously chuckled. She looked over at her brother who seemed annoyed with both Mermando and Mateo.

"It had to be done," Mermando said with hurt in his voice. "As Papa said, it was for the good of our kingdoms."

For a moment even Dipper felt a hint of pity for Mermando.

"But enough politics, we are here for a celebration," Mateo said. "Come, enjoy my kingdom. I hope you find it a special treat before you must return to your world."

The four exchanged glances having forgotten about the warning of the potion wearing off at sunset. However, it was still early and they had plenty of time to enjoy themselves before needing to retreat back to the shore.

Mateo took hold of Wendy's hand and led her to the musician's circle where he picked up his own guitar. The redhead clasped her hands and sat down on a large rock as the prince took his spot in the center of the arena surrounded by stones. A few others sat down on the vacant stones while Mateo strummed the first few chords. Wendy smiled as Mateo's baritone voice sang of unrequited love.

Dipper clicked his tongue. "I don't get what's so great about playing guitars," he said.

"Don't be jealous, Bro-Bro," Mabel said and playfully punched Dipper in the arm.

"It's an enigma, dude, women are naturally drawn to musicians," said Soos.

"It's stupid," Dipper said with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe some undersea snacks will make you feel better," Soos suggested.

Dipper shrugged. Anything was better than watching Wendy fawn over yet another musician.

The four headed over to a long table made of stone where various foods were displayed. Various sea creatures indulged in the party snacks. Dipper and Mabel sneered at the unappetizing food, consisting mostly of mollusks and seaweed. Nonetheless hunger won out and the three trusted Mermando's recommendation on which ones were the tastiest. A few finger foods in their grasp, the group mingled about the courtyard.

* * *

Meanwhile on the beach Susan sat up from where she had fallen asleep on the chair. She heard Stan's distinguishable laugh and turned to see her fiance chortling at a magazine article. She lifted the brim of her hat and searched the location. She pursed her lips upon seeing the area vacant of the rest of their party.

She reached over and tugged on Stan's bathing suit sleeve. The man grunted and stared over at his fiancee who met him with a pout.

"Have you seen the kids?" she asked.

Stan adjusted himself in the chair. "They went out a while ago," he said then opened the magazine back up to the page he marked with his thumb.

"That was over an hour ago," Susan replied looking down at the watch she kept in the side pocket of her beach bag. She leaned forward in her chair and strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of at least one of the six. "I don't see them in the water."

"My brother's with 'em," Stan countered. "If they ain't in the water, then they probably went explorin' or to get some snacks, or something."

Susan hummed, but didn't say anything more on the matter. She settled herself back in the chair and looked up at the clouds. After all Stan knew his family better than her.

* * *

Rafael led Ford and Bill through the garden that housed stone statues carved in the likeness of the great sea kings of the past three centuries. Ford voiced his fascination as he examined each statue while wishing he had purchased a water camera for the visit.

The merman looked over his shoulder to see Ford touch one of the stone statues. The statue wore a scowl and seemed to be missing two fingers on his left hand. He smiled and patted the carved shoulder of his ancestor.

"That is King Camilo," Rafael said proudly with his hands on his hips. "My great-great-great grandfather. He led the army of mermen against the infamous invaders known as the Mako Riders."

Bill moved closer to Ford. Both kept their gaze on Prince Rafael who stared up at the statue of his ancestor with a proud smile.

"Are they sharks?" Ford asked.

"Yes and no," Rafael answered. "They are mermen who increased their strength ingesting the blood of strong sharks. The ones they spared are raised as transportation for the warriors."

Bill raised his eyebrows. He glanced over at Ford then nodded for the prince to continue.

"Some say it's just rumor, but when Camilo fought against the Mako Rider's leader, he thrust the blade into his mouth. In retaliation for his death, the merman snapped off two of Camilo's fingers with shark's teeth. A hundred men witnessed it." Rafael held his hand in a fist. "With his last breath he vowed his people would return to finish the job."

Ford stared as he listened to the noble man's words. From the number of stories Rafael had told them in the time they had been in his presence, Aquatica had a marvelous history.

Bill glanced back over at the statue then back to their host. He crossed his arms and leaned in to himself. He would need to speak to one of the Mako Riders to verify the rumor, but it reminded him of the spell he kept hidden from Ford back at the Mystery Shack. It would be too risky to have Ford conduct the ritual, and Dipper had been ordered not to attempt magic, but if another offered he could still transfer another demon's magic to himself.

Ford nodded. He removed his hand from the statue and looked upon the serious stone face with a new respect for the ancient sea king.

"Your culture is fascinating," Ford said. Rafael beamed with pride. "It's a shame we'll only have today." He stroked his chin and asked, "That potion your son gave us, how would we be able to recreate it?"

Rafael sighed. "I am pleased to meet you, Ford, your family, and your quiet friend." He motioned over to Bill who scowled. "But Mermando broke a serious law when he gave it to you."

Ford narrowed his brow and Bill moved closer to the two.

"That potion is only to be used in grave emergencies," Rafael explained. "Mermando will be reprimanded for his actions." He looked away from the guests. "And your niece being here might cause trouble for our treaty with the manatees."

"I assure you we didn't know until we arrived," said Ford. "I hope you won't blame Mabel for keeping this piece of information."

Rafael shook his head. "I can't blame the young for being in love." He stared over the vast array of statues. "It's a terrible fate that my son wasn't given the option of true love." He thought over his own wife and how miserable his life would have been had he married anyone else. "I wish from the bottom of my seventeen hearts that Mermando and Lena will come to love each other in time. It has happened before, so it can happen again."

Ford looked over at Bill. He smiled at the nobleman and said, "If it helps, I can tell you that Bill and I were in the same position not too long ago." Ford's words peeked Rafael's interest. "We were forced together under...strange circumstances. And at first we hated each other."

Bill nodded.

Ford took hold of Bill's hand. "But we did fall in love."

Bill snuggled close to his boyfriend and laid his head on Ford's shoulder. "We're shtill in luff," Bill said softly that the two others had to strain to hear him.

Rafael smiled. "It does give me hope." Despite the smile he still feared for his son's happiness.

He guided his guests into the castle where various nobles socialized with high laughter. The servants hurried about to offer refreshments to those on the VIP list. Bill watched the merriment while Ford continued to converse with Rafael.

At once a crowd formed over in the corner of the room. Curious at the noise Bill swam closer to the source of entertainment. A particular young mermaid spun around while her hips swayed. Her long caramel locks fluttered above her head while bubbles danced around her accentuating her swift movements. She stopped with both arms in the air, the wrists turned out. The mermaid bowed before the applauding audience.

She peered over in the direction of her king's brother. Rafael nodded at the female to which she bowed. She glanced up and her deep brown eyes met with Bill's. She winked at the blond which made him smile.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Ford. Rafael talked on about something that the other man's ears never heard. The mermaid approached Bill. She removed the pink anemone from her hair and inserted it behind Bill's ear. Bill smiled as he reached up to pet the gift.

With narrowed eyes Ford swam over to Bill and yanked his arm. The caramel-haired mermaid backed up as Ford pulled Bill away. The force behind Ford's grab caused the sea flower to fall from Bill's ear. It floated through the water, away from its original owner and unnoticed by the others in the room.

"We're going now," the author demanded.

Bill rolled his eyes, but followed after the fuming Ford. The mermaid stared for a few seconds then shrugged and turned to greet another admirer standing to her right.

Rafael led the two through the hallway of tapestries made of shell and stone. He spoke on about select pieces, unaware of the silence and rage a few feet behind him. There was one in particular he wished to show his guests that portrayed the battle of King Camilo against the Mako Riders.

The couple nearly collided with their guide as he halted in the presence of a slightly older merman. The one before them shared facial features with Rafael, although his hair was shorter and didn't obscure his eyes.

"Ah, gentlemen, let me introduce my brother King Elias," Rafael said extending his hand to the older merman.

Elias nodded. He scrutinized the two and without a word pulled his brother aside.

As soon as they were out of earshot Elias whispered in Spanish, "Are they friends of yours as I have never seen them before?" He sent a quick glimpse to see the older one trying to control burning rage displayed on his face.

"They are acquaintances of Mermando," Rafael answered in his native language. "One in their party is good friends with my son, and I wished to treat them as such."

"Are you sure?" the king inquired. "The rumors of the Mako Riders have spread. I can't be too careful."

"They are land people he transformed and brought for your party."

Elias' eyes narrowed. "Your son stole the potion from my storeroom?"

"Yes, and I intend to ensure it doesn't happen again," Rafael replied with a serious tone he rarely used. "But it wouldn't be fair to mistreat them for Mermando's actions. They didn't know they did any wrong."

Elias still held his frown. "Anyway, I don't trust them. They could be spies for the enemy. Try to keep your mouth shut on important things."

It was Rafael's turn to wear the frown. He watched with boiling blood as his older brother swam past him. Elias stopped before the two and gave them both a fierce glare.

In English Elias said, "My brother and his son have given you their welcome, and for their sakes I shan't override his hospitality." Elias shot a glare in Rafael's direction. His glower again fixed on the visitors. "But know I don't welcome you here."

With that Aquatica's king passed on by. Bill and Ford exchanged glances then looked back over at Rafael who immediately apologized for his brother's rudeness.

"Understand his caution," Rafael explained. "The story I told you earlier of the Mako Riders. Apparently they have been spotted too many times not far from the borders of this kingdom. He is worried. Elias is trained for battle, but his kingdom is not prepared should it happen."

Ford nodded.

Rafael clapped Ford on the back. "Let's get you back to the party."

Rafael swam ahead of the two. Ford looked over at his boyfriend and without a word followed after. Bill frowned, but kept close to the other two.

* * *

She heard from the waitress pouring coffee into a customer's mug that Lazy Susan had taken the weekend off for an impromptu vacation with her fiance and his family. The woman nearly dismissed trivial gossip when her ears caught the customer mentioning Susan's engagement to Stan Pines.

The redhead finished off the remainder of her orange juice as another sitting at the counter mentioned heading over to the Mystery Shack to see it closed until Monday. Avery's lips curved into a grin.

The social worker paid her bill then left in a hurry. She started her Porsche and with a huge smile began yet another trip to the Mystery Shack. She kept an eye out for any potential wandering eyes. Her car parked a quarter of a mile from the tourist trap she dashed through the woods, keeping herself hidden. Dressed in black pants and matching t-shirt she dove over to the side of the shack.

The driveway was vacant of any vehicles including Stan's car and RV, and the vehicle belonging to the handyman. The large sign on the front door verified the customer's claim of the shack being closed for the weekend.

Caroline crept up the back stairs, her eyes looking out for the rare chance of passerbys. She jiggled the handle to find it locked. A bobby pin pulled from her hair twisted into a bun was inserted into the keyhole. It took a few tries and the lock clicked. The woman quietly opened the door just incase someone stayed behind.

The door creaked as it slowly opened. Caroline Avery darted inside and closed the door behind her. She stood with her back against the door and waited half a minute to discover no one checking on the noise. She crept through the house, looking out for any sign of a Pines family member, or Mystery Shack employee.

Further into the house Caroline stopped. Only the settling of the shack and the occasional knock of a woodpecker on the roof resonated from the building.

The grin on her face grew. The words the Pines girl mistakenly revealed led her to believe without doubt Stanford's lab was hidden somewhere in the shack. In addition, the evidence from the hospital report provided that Bill's second accident happened inside that very building. It was only a matter of time.

The Pines were not expected back until at least nightfall which would give her plenty of time to search. As tempting as free access to Bill's room was, she was certain the lab wasn't located in there. However those journals Gideon mentioned could be. How silly the Gleeful boy was to think he could fool her into believing he fabricated the whole story.

Gideon was a clever enough child to create a bold, detailed lie surrounding the journals and his suspicions of Bill and the Pines; in fact he had once fooled the entire town into believing he was a legitimate psychic. However she had spent many years working with children and could tell the difference between a convincing lie and the truth. When the boy spilled his tale in anger, she felt the truth behind his words. Whatever hold the Pines had on him to try and coerce her to drop the case would never work. She had too much riding on finding out the truth.

Avery reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the gold heart-shaped locket. She lifted the tab and smiled at the stoic face of the black and white photograph behind the frame. The lab and journal would soon be found. With both discoveries out in the open everything would be right again.

* * *

Mabel and Mermando mingled about the festivities with Dipper and Soos close behind. The male twin crossed his arms as he glared at the two who barely acknowledged his presence the entirety of their stroll.

The four stopped at a gate where the next round of games would begin.

Mermando pointed at the first game: a spearing contest. He explained to Mabel that the player with the most accurate hit of the target would be awarded the winner and given the prize.

The judge took his spot in the center of the arena. He began his usual speech regarding the contest in Spanish. Mermando translated the announcer's words for the twins. All at once the five contestants grabbed hold of their spear.

All eyes turned to the first player. With a serious expression he hurled his weapon at the cloth target. The spear skewered earning him shouts and applause from the spectators, but all could see his aim was off too far to the left. The second one scored closer and the third manage to strike his spear all the way through. The crowd roared. The third contestant grinned at the audience and blew them a kiss with his three center fingers.

With two more competitors to go, chatter erupted through the crowd, some taking bets on who would be the ultimate victor. The fourth shot and barely missed the center earning him groans of sympathy. The fifth missed the target altogether and his face burned hot when the audience laughed and heckled. He could already hear his wife's nagging four feet behind the gate.

The judge approached the third contestant with the prize in his hands. He lifted his left hand and in the right sat a shiny redstone. The winner held his prize high above his head which caused his family and fans to scream louder.

"Wow, it's pretty," Mabel commented.

"It is our most coveted form of currency," Mermando said. "One is awarded at each of these games."

"That's awesome," said Soos.

The judge announced another round would begin in half an hour. right after the king's address to his guests, and anyone who wished to participate was welcome; the winner of the last round was already guaranteed a spot. Soos eyed the redstone in the previous winner's hand. He would have little use of it in his world, but figured it would make a nice gift for Melody.

"I think I might sign up," said Soos.

"You should," Dipper replied.

"I'll so root for you," Mabel added.

Soos excused himself to sign up for the next competition.

The three swam a bit further to watch some of the other entertainment. A trio of mermaids sang to a captive audience. Beyond that was a relay in which three people were needed to participate.

"Dipper, Mermando, we should do that," Mabel exclaimed and pointed to the the area designated for the relay.

"Mabel, you know I'm no good at these activities," Dipper groaned as painful memories of former field day and P.E. races surfaced.

"Maybe not on legs, but you've got a tail now," Mabel said and pulled on Dipper's fins.

"Hey, cut it out!" the male twin cried.

"That's not a good idea," Mermando said. "If I participate then everyone will see you with me."

"They see me with you right now," Mabel replied.

"Yes, but it's not obvious," Mermando explained. He stared back over at the relay track. "If everyone is staring right at us, they will be forced to notice."

Mabel opened her mouth to protest when she remembered Mermando's father's warning to her. With a sigh the girl conceded.

Guilt swelled at Dipper's heart. He swallowed his pride and suggested, "Maybe Soos, or Wendy, or even Bill can be our third person."

Mabel's mouth curved into a smile.

The twins felt two more bodies close the empty space next to them and looked up to see Wendy who's arm was locked with Mateo's. Dipper sneered at the prince then quickly turned away.

"I'm afraid we're needed inside," Mateo said. He gently gripped Wendy's chin. "I'll be back for you." He kissed her on the cheek then motioned for Mermando to follow. The younger merman said his goodbyes then swam off with his cousin.

Dipper looked over at Wendy to see her hand still holding the spot the merman kissed. Her eyes were glossed over as she stared in the direction Mateo left with a placid smile.

"Did you have fun?" Dipper asked shortly.

Wendy broke from her trance. With a soft moan and a smile she nodded. "Mateo's a great guy," she said. Wendy crossed her arms and with a chuckle said, "Too bad I can't find any human guys like that."

Dipper gritted his teeth. He sharply turned his head away and bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something that would have forever ruined their friendship.

"It's sad," Mabel said. The other two looked over. "Me and Mermando can't even be real friends because of the manatee queen."

Dipper lowered his head.

There wasn't much time to lament as trumpets sounded from the castle followed by a roar of applause and shouts. They swam over towards the pandemonium to see the crown king of Aquatica hover behind the lower balcony of his palace. To his left was Rafael and on his right his queen.

On the lower left balcony floated a figure that caught Mabel's attention. Lena, Queen of the Manatees, dressed in a fine blue gown stared out into the audience. Next to her stood Mermando who tried his best to keep a smile, although Mabel could tell it was false.

Mabel could only focus on the creature's majesty. Lena felt a burning stare and glanced over to see the girl who marked a resemblance to the one heard people whisper about in silence who had a history with her husband. Lena kept her breath and spoke not a word.

"Greetings, my subjects and friends!" King Elias called out in both Spanish and English to ensure all the visitors from the Pacific coast could understand. "I thank you all for attending the celebration of my forty-seventh birthday."

With that came cheers and applause from the crowd. Even the human visitors felt obligated to clap.

"Each day our kingdom is at peace is one to celebrate," Elias announced. "I vow on my life to keep our gulf safe and prosperous." Another shout of praise filled the water. "This promise will live on through my son."

On the lower right balcony Prince Mateo appeared earning him applause from the audience. Wendy inserted two fingers into her mouth and released a whistle. Dipper cringed and fought to keep himself from blurting to her that before the day ended they'd be back on land.

Mabel's eyes widened as Lena took Mermando's hand in her flipper.

King Elias continued to speak, but the words never made it to Mabel's ears. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart echoing in her head. She fought back tears then retreated from the crowd.

Dipper called after her, that his sister never heard. He followed, quickly closing in on her. He was forced to stop as sharply as his twin had.

"Dipper, go back," Mabel said while looking down at the ocean floor.

"Mabel, I..." Dipper began.

"Please, I just need some time alone," she said.

Dipper watched his sister swim further away.

From the balcony Mermando watched the form of his fleeing love with heavy hearts. Yet again he cursed life for its cruelty.

Mabel swam through the gate, exiting the kingdom of Aquatica.

She swam through the waters unaware of her direction, not taking in the beauty of the undersea landscape. Up ahead she spotted a small sea cave and darted inside. She leaned her back against the stone wall and leaned into her hands. This time she didn't have the luxury of a sweater to hide herself.

It was folly to believe she could ever have a relationship with Mermando. Her dreams of a romance with him had been crushed a long time ago. Even if he hadn't been forced to marry Lena, the fact remained they were from separate worlds, and in reality there was no magic to transform either of them permanently.

Mabel let out a laugh then wiped away a tear. Surely everyone would soon miss her and Dipper would tell them all where she ran off to. She would hate herself too much if her friends had to waste what little time they had to enjoy the ocean looking for her.

Mabel poked her head out of the cave and gasped at the sight of three mermen smiling down at her.

"You scared me," Mabel said, believing Mermando sent them after her.

The three chuckled as they looked at each other then back at the girl. Mabel then noticed the three rode atop of sharks. The one on the left held a young dolphin in his grasp.

"You're a special friend of Mermando?" the one in the middle asked.

Mabel nodded. "We met last year," she answered. "It's actually a funny story."

"I'd love to hear it," the merman said. He snapped his fingers and the larger one to his right snatched Mabel up by her middle.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mabel cried.

Her captor held tight despite the girl's wiggling.

"Help! Someone help!" Mabel yelled.

The Mako Rider put his hand over Mabel's mouth only for her to sink her teeth into his skin. The merman cursed then backhanded Mabel in the face. The force of the blow knocked her against the cave. She blacked out and landed in a folded lump along the ocean floor.

The leader maneuvered his shark over to the shuddering dolphin. His cold gray eyes stared into the frightened ones of the baby dolphin. "Send message to the king and Mermando. Tell them we have his precious friend." He glanced over his shoulder to see the other in his group hoist Mabel from the ground then threw her over the shark's back. His glare returned to the dolphin. "He knows what we want and each day he waits another of his people will die." He grinned at the unconscious Mabel. "Each day I will add two more to my quota."

The merman released his hold on the dolphin. The leader smacked the tiny mammal with a rod made of coral. The dolphin shrieked then swam off to relay the message to Mermando.


	19. The Sphere

**So yesterday marked my one year anniversary here on Fanfiction. Woo Hoo! I want to thank everyone for reading my stories and even more to those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted the stories. I appreciate every one of you.**

 **A special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter: Energy witch, Berrybanana05, Fantasy Female Freak, CornChip, ImpossibleJedi4, Guest, and Marisol777.**

* * *

The king finished his speech earning him applause and cheers from all his subjects. The guests from oceans also showered their host king with respectful clapping. Dipper, Wendy, and Soos also applauded.

Elias moved back inside the castle and the rest of the population dispersed to indulge in the various activities and foods offered free of charge.

Soos took his place inside the gated arena for the spear throwing contest. Dipper and Wendy waited on the other side of the gate to watch. Often Dipper would look behind him and check his surroundings for any sign of a face nearly identical to his.

The announcer swam down the line, stopping to give each contestant their spear. Soos held the weapon close. He looked over his shoulder to see both Dipper and Wendy give him a thumbs up. He noticed a member of their party missing. Soos turned his attention back to the announcer who began listing the rules. Mabel would be there for the contest-she promised.

The merman who won the last round smirked as he examined his competition, already certain he'd be taking home yet another redstone. He then looked over at Soos who stood to his right and chuckled.

"Have you ever held a spear before?" the merman asked.

Soos ran his hand across the spear. "In real life, no," Soos answered. He laughed and added, "But I have plenty of times in video games."

The other contestant lifted a brow while Soos laughed.

"What a shame they don't hold preliminaries," the winner of the past round said and wiped at his nose. "It's almost unfair that I'm not even challenged anymore."

"I don't see no reason why I can't try," Soos said. He pushed away the bit of anger and instead held out his hand to his opponent. "Let's keep it friendly."

The other man scoffed as he smacked Soos' hand away. "Entering on luck, what a joke." He pointed his nose to the sky and said, "Don't get your hopes up. You won't win."

Soos frowned, but turned his attention back to target before him. Behind him he knew his friends cheered him on.

"Oh, man, Mabel's gonna miss all this," Wendy said. She leaned over the gate and folded her hands.

"Where is Mabel?" a voice called from behind.

Dipper and Wendy turned to see Ford and Bill floating behind them.

"She got upset when she saw Mermando with his wife," Dipper answered. "She told me she wanted some time alone." Dipper pointed towards the entrance gate.

Ford sighed. "It's not safe for her to be out here in the ocean by herself," he said. "She could get carried away by a current, or run across a shark, or other predator."

Dipper's heart swelled. "I-I didn't think about that," he said.

Ford put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "It's okay, my boy." He glanced back at Bill and said, "Bill and I will go look for her." Ford put his other hand on Wendy's shoulder. "You kids stay here until we get back."

"But-but I can tell you where she went," Dipper argued.

Ford looked over at Bill who shrugged. The older man agreed and the four set out after Mabel.

Dipper led them through the gate-the shadow of the arch passed over each one. Dipper glanced behind him to make sure the other three followed closely. He took a sharp left and guided them to the pile of rocks where he left Mabel. A little ways down Ford spied the shallow sea cave.

"This is where I last saw her," Dipper explained. He stared off at the vast ocean in all directions. He rubbed at his arm and asked in a softer tone, "You don't think she got far, do you?"

"Let's split up," Ford said. He pointed at the teenagers. "You two look out that way, and Bill and I will go the opposite." Ford swam over to the cave. He patted the stone and said, "This will be our meeting place. Go until you can no longer see it, then come straight back."

Dipper and Wendy exchanged glances then agreed. The two pairs split off.

Bill swam ahead of Ford. He checked in every direction for any sign of the Pines girl. The blond gritted his teeth then with a push of his arms directed himself upwards. Ford chose to look low while his boyfriend scouted from a higher viewpoint.

"I don' see her!" Bill yelled.

Ford swore then picked up speed. Mabel should have known not to venture out too far on her own. If he found Mabel he promised himself he'd give her a good scolding for worrying him.

Meanwhile Wendy tried to keep up with Dipper who proved to be a quick swimmer. They called out Mabel's name in intervals then waited for any verbal response. Dipper gripped at his arms and moved even faster. Wendy looked behind her to see the cave slowly vanishing from sight.

"Dipper, we need to go back," Wendy said.

Dipper pretended not to hear his friend and continued on. Wendy bit her lip and followed close behind. The last thing they needed was for both twins to go missing.

A look over her shoulder and Wendy could no longer see the cave or the grand gate of Aquatica. She quickened her speed and blocked Dipper's path. With knitted brows he moved around her. Wendy grabbed Dipper's arm for him to yank away.

"Mabel's gone, Wendy, and it's my fault," Dipper cried. "I left her alone and she..."

Wendy released him and Dipper landed on his knees. He looked down at the sand while his hair and fins swayed with the current. The last time he left a distressed Mabel all on her own it nearly caused the end of the world.

"It's okay," Wendy said as she sat down next to Dipper. "She's probably already made her way back to the castle. Let's go check."

"Just go on without me," Dipper argued.

Wendy shook her head. "You know I can't do that." She smacked Dipper on the back. "We can't have you lost too."

With a sigh and heavy heart Dipper agreed to the other teenager's terms.

Wendy and Dipper made it back to the cave before the others. Dipper leaned his head against the cave wall and prayed that his great-uncle and Bill found her. The hope vanished when the other two members of their party showed up bereft of Mabel.

Ford suggested that they go back to the castle courtyard to see if Mabel returned. If not then he would ask Mermando, Rafael, or possibly even Elias to help form a search party. The four swam silently back towards the grand gate. The entire way back guilt coursed through Dipper's body.

As soon as they passed through the gates a set of guards blocked their paths. Without words they ushered the group to the interior of the castle. Wendy wrestled against the hand that held onto her arm, but that only caused her captor to tighten his hold.

The guards marched them through the main hallway towards the throne room. Several nobles watched and whispered. It took all of Wendy's strength for her not to break free from the guard and knock out one of the mermaids who pointed at her with a smirk.

Two strong doormen parted the gold doors that led to the throne room. Statues of famous kings from the past and plenty of shell tapestries decorated the room. Guards were stationed all along the pathway that led to the king. Sitting in the plush chair was none other than King Elias who's face bore a mixture of anger and concern.

Accompanying the king was the queen, Mateo, Rafael, Mermando, and Lena. The manatee queen stared at the boy who held a striking resemblance to the girl that once (and according to rumors currently) held her husband's affection. On his knees next to the throne was Soos with a guard on each side, both pointing spears at him.

The four were thrown before the king. Mateo moved ahead to help Wendy up, only to be halted by his father's hand.

Elias glared at Ford. Without giving eye contact Elias hissed at Rafael, "I warned you these land people would bring us trouble."

"What?" Wendy cried.

The guards jumped into action at the girl's sudden movements. The four outsiders were met with spears inches from their faces.

"We didn't do anything," Wendy said.

Ford lifted his head. The guard behind him poked him in the back with the spear. Bill's eyes flashed red and Ford held a hand out to calm his boyfriend before he made the situation worse.

Kneeling the author said, "If we committed any crime, I promise you it was done out of ignorance of your laws."

"He's right, Father, they don't know our ways," Mateo interjected.

Elias' cold eye landed on his son. "Interfere again and I'll have you locked in the tower," the king threatened.

Mateo glared at his father, but backed away without a word.

The king snapped his fingers. The guard in front of Ford dropped his weapon and hoisted the captive up. Two other guards pointed spears at Ford's back. Ford was led to the throne.

"Maybe you can tell me why moments after we receive a message from the Mako Riders, you all return from outside the gates," Elias spat.

Ford gasped.

"We didn't have anything to do with that!" Dipper cried.

The guard behind him turned the spear then smacked the boy over the back with the coral handle. Dipper yelled out in pain and fell on his face.

Ford returned his gaze to the king and with a glower responded, "The boy is correct. It's mere coincidence."

Elias narrowed his eyes. "You must think me a fool."

"I assure you, we were only looking for my niece," Ford explained. "Mabel, she's gone missing."

"Mabel," Lena hissed.

Mermando clenched his fists.

Ford continued, "We were on our way back to ask for your help to find her." He motioned to each of the royals.

"Another coincidence?" Elias asked. He gripped at the chair handle with one hand and pointed at Ford with the other. "Don't try to hide the truth from me." He stood and lowered himself down to be on the ground level with the captives. "The Mako Riders can't get into the kingdom, so they hired you land people to do it for them."

"Your claim is ridiculous," Ford retorted. "We've never met these riders."

From where he lie on the floor Dipper winced as the bruise on his back swelled. "We-we only want to find my sister." The guard behind him raised the spear again and Dipper braced himself for the second strike that never came. Dipper opened his eyes to see the king motioned for the guard to stop.

Ford's eyes met with Elias'. "Please, help us find Mabel and we'll leave and never come back."

"Uncle, please," Mermando pleaded. "I know Mabel and she's not like that."

Lena glared at her husband. "Of course you'll stand up for that land girl," the manatee spat.

"It's not a trap," Mermando confessed. "I brought Mabel here. I brought them all here."

Rafael gasped and quickly looked over at the manatee queen. Lena stood there quietly for a moment. She then lifted her flipper and slapped Mermando across the face. The manatee swam away with Rafael called after her. The manatee queen slipped out into the adjacent corridor. Rafael glowered at his son, the rare expression of anger caused the young merman to back down.

"Your sponsorship means nothing," Elias said to his nephew. He glared at Ford then at the other three behind him. "They could've dealt with the Mako Riders while they supposedly were looking for their niece." He folded his hands. "It's a perfect cover story to a perfect trap." His cold eyes stared into Ford's. "I believe that this Mabel's capture is all a part of the ploy."

"Capture?" Ford and Dipper asked at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked as he jumped out. He was punished with a hard blow to the back of his head. The male twin clutched at his throbbing skull while he slowly floated back to the ground.

The four captives stared at the youngest merman. Mermando turned to the group. "The Mako Riders have taken Mabel."

"And you're telling me this now?" Ford barked. He shoved the guard off of him and reached for Mermando. Rafael jumped in front of his son while the three guards wrestled Ford to the ground.

Bill snarled. The markings on his finger glowed gold and he was given the strength to push the guards assigned to him away. In a flash Bill snatched one of the soldiers who held tight to Ford by the face. The merman's eyes widened as they stared into the red ones of the visitor while Bill gripped at his face, his claws on his thumb and index finger forced their way into the merman's cheeks.

Another guard charged at Bill. He turned his head and threw a punch that sent the merman against the wall. His spear fell to the stone floor with a loud clank. The other guards moved towards Bill with their weapons out in front. The demon smiled as he felt their fear in the air.

Ford pulled himself off the floor. He swam towards Bill with one arm out in front of him.

"Bill, stand down!" Ford shouted, but Bill didn't hear.

Two more were pushed away with energy waves. Ford winced at the sound of broken bones when the smaller guard collided with the floor.

Ford grabbed Bill from behind. The blond snarled and tried to struggle when Ford whispered in the demon's ear, "Bill, it's me." Slowly Bill's eyes resumed their default color. The glow on both his and Ford's fingers diminished.

The guards who still stood shook as they kept their weapons on Bill and Ford. Bill held his arm out in front of Ford with his teeth bared displaying the wires.

"He chained his mouth," one guard whispered to the two next to him.

"Of his free will, or as a precaution?" asked a second.

"What kind of monster is he?" a third inquired.

From behind Elias said, "He's a threat and you've all overstayed your welcome." Ford turned his head to see Elias making his way off the platform and hovered just above the floor.

Ford turned and lined his eyes with the king's. "I assure you I would never put my niece in danger," he hissed. "We are not your enemy."

Elias didn't falter.

"Please, uncle, we can settle this right now," Mermando argued. He called for one of the guards to fetch the baby dolphin who relayed him the message.

Dipper, Wendy, and Soos looked at each other then over to Ford and Elias. Five minutes of silence passed. Dipper didn't dare move lest he receive another blow from the coral rod. He glanced over at Wendy and hoped she had the sense not to endanger herself or her unborn child by futile retaliation.

The door opened for the guard to escort the tiny dolphin inside. The creature still shaken from his encounter with the Mako Riders slowly made his way back to Mermando. The young merman approached the dolphin and gently caressed his face.

"It's okay," Mermando said in dolphin tongue. "You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"What's he saying?" Ford asked.

Rafael acted as a translator.

The dolphin calmed in Mermando's hands, but still slightly shook. The merman groaned at the visible bruise on the dolphin's back. He gently pet his head as he spoke in the sea mammal's language to try and coax him to answer his question.

Once the young dolphin had calmed enough Mermando asked, "Was a girl with the Mako Riders when they took you?"

The dolphin shook at the mention of the Riders. It took another minute for Mermando to calm him enough to ask the question a second time. The dolphin confirmed that Mabel was not present during his abduction.

Mermando then asked, "When you were instructed to come to me, did the Mako Riders have a brown-haired mermaid?"

The dolphin answered, "They hit her and made her sleep."

"Are you telling me the truth?" Mermando asked in a firm tone.

The dolphin replied, "I swear. I swear." He then started to cry.

Mermando consoled the baby dolphin until his tears slowed. In Spanish the nephew of the king ordered one of the guards to escort the dolphin to the infirmary to have his wounds treated.

"There you have it," Mermando said to his uncle.

Elias knew there was still a chance that the words the dolphin spoke were fabricated by the Riders and the outsiders alike. However the creature was too young to give that convincing of a performance.

"If we don't do something, Mabel..." Mermando stopped when the thoughts entering his head of what the Mako Riders were capable of became too much to bear. "I shouldn't have brought her here."

"Yes, that was a terrible mistake," Rafael said. "One that may cost us our alliance with the manatees." He glared at his son then looked upon the visitors with compassion. "But since we are hosting her and her family, she is our responsibility."

Ford said to Elias, "You say they have my niece, so we share a common enemy." Ford clenched his fists and demanded, "If you don't want to help me find Mabel then please at least tell me where I can find her."

"You plan to take the Mako Riders on by yourself?" Elias asked with a chuckle.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," Ford spat. "I will rescue my niece with or without your help." His eyes met with everyone in the throne room. "But without will be more difficult."

Elias groaned.

Mateo looked over at Wendy then swam over to his father. "If I may?" he asked. Elias granted him permission. Mateo turned so the others couldn't hear and said in their native language. "This could be our chance to take them out. You saw yourself how powerful that one is." Mateo stole a glimpse in Bill's direction.

"I agree," said Rafael.

"Very well," Elias said.

Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and Bill all met each other with smiles.

"But it will be on my terms," the king said. "They have already set their terms and will be expecting us." He snapped his fingers. The guards grabbed hold of Wendy and Soos.

"What are you doing?" Dipper cried.

Elias ignored the boy. He lifted himself higher above the others and demanded of the guards, "Put them in the dungeon."

Dipper called out after his two friends and dashed after them. Mermando grabbed hold of the other boy and held his struggling form while the guards tried to carry off two of their party.

Wendy jerked free of the guard. She grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. Another tried to grab her from behind. Wendy spun and punched him in the face. Two grabbed her right arm and a third took hold of her left one. Together they managed to subdue the thrashing teenager.

"Please don't hurt her!" Dipper cried. The guards holding onto Wendy glared at the approaching boy. Dipper bit his lip. "Please, she's..." He lowered his face. "She's pregnant."

Wendy gasped. Ford's eyes widened. Although he turned Wendy saw the look of disappointment on the old man's face in that half a second-one that she would soon come to accept as normal.

Bill nodded and Soos verbally confirmed the truth behind Dipper's claim. The lead guard instructed his subordinates to not jostle her during the relocation. The head guard took his spot at the front and ordered the doormen to give them an open path.

Dipper called her name, but the redhead wouldn't look at him. The guards dragged Wendy off through the now open corridor along with Soos. Dipper watched with a breaking heart.

"I will send you with a small army," Elias said with his back to Ford. "But hear me out, if you do plan to betray me, I will have your friends executed."

* * *

Fifteen nautical miles past the outskirts of Aquatica rested the Ship Cemetery. A collection of sunken ships from the past two hundred years littered the ocean floor. It was almost considered a curse to travel over that one path of ocean as too many had mysteriously fallen to their deaths.

It used to act as a home for various fish, but in the last decade the Mako Riders took it over as their secondary hideout. The bodies of deceased sailors had long since rotted away, or provided food for carnivorous sea creatures; the bones once lay untouched were now arranged as decor.

Mabel stirred and woke to find herself locked in a rusty, metal cage. She grabbed the bars only to release and back up where she stared at the orange stain on her hands. A shadow passed over and Mabel looked up to see a mako shark brush by the cage. She grabbed her arms and shuddered scolding herself for being so stupid as to run off on her own.

The brunette looked out to see the figures of a group of mermen just beyond her view. Almost certain they were the ones who took her and locked her away she was wary to let them know she woke.

Mabel nearly shrieked when a shark stopped directly in front of the cage. It swam off then circled around to gnash at the bars. The girl screamed and cowered in the corner. A second shark attacked from the side.

"Help!" Mabel shouted. She coiled into herself with her hands atop her head. "Mermando, help me!" she yelled louder.

The girl gulped and backed up when a particularly large merman approached. He hovered just outside the cage with a fierce glare. Mabel backed up against the wall safely out of his reach. She watched as the Mako Rider's second in command ordered the sharks away from the captive. One mako snapped at the other then both swam away.

Mabel inhaled the water through her gills then shakily moved closer to the bars. "What-what do you want with me?"

"Nothing," the merman answered in a deep voice. "We don't want nothing with you."

"He's correct," came a second, higher-pitched voice.

Mabel gasped as the man who initiated her kidnapping came into view. He grinned showing off a set of shark-like teeth, although she had a strong feeling that the merman before her was not there to be her friend. What intimidated her the most was his absent black eyes.

The leader of the Mako Riders gripped at the cage door. His left hand slid down a rusty bar, slicing his palm of dull protrusions in the metal. A cloud of crimson wafted towards the prisoner. Mabel moved out of the way only for part of the blood to follow. The girl screamed as she swatted at the red that eventually evaporated in the water.

"Who are you?" Mabel gasped.

"I am the one who leads the Mako Riders," he answered with a chuckle. "But you may call me Milo."

"Milo," Mabel repeated. She coughed into her hand then moved closer, although careful to be far enough away should he choose to grab for her.

"My friends scared you," Milo said with a laugh. A smaller mako brushed against the hybrid. Milo pet the shark's body then dropped a piece of crab meat that the young shark gobbled up. "You can't blame them, they're hungry." Another hunk of crab was given to the mako. "They survive on what they can find out here, and it's rare for a mermaid such as yourself, or in their eyes, a fresh helping of meat to enter their home."

"So I'm here to be their lunch?" Mabel cried.

Milo laughed. "Ridiculous." He smiled at the girl. "You're much too valuable for that."

"Then wh-what do you want with-with me?" Mabel stammered.

Again the hybrid laughed.

Mabel narrowed her eyes and began a new strategy. "Look, I'm good friends with Mermando, and when he finds out what you've done he won't be happy." Mabel's confidence drained as the Rider's smirk increased. In a voice of forced bravado she added, "So-so it's in your best interest to-to let me go."

"Little girl, that's exactly what we want," said the leader with a laugh. "Mermando and King Elias have received news of your capture by now." His jagged teeth gnashed off the crab's claw and he slurped out the meat. Mabel's stomach turned. With a chuckle Milo added, "Soon they will bring us what we want."

"And what do you want?" the girl questioned.

"The king knows," the leader said. With a laugh he slowly swam away from the cage.

A curtain was drawn over the entrance leaving Mabel alone in the dark. She huddled into herself and shut her eyes while the sounds of sharks swimming about tormented her ears. Every minute or so one would bump against the cage causing her to hug herself tighter.

All she wanted was for her brother to be there by her side. She prayed that Mermando acted the instant he received the message. That was enough to give her hope to smile-Mermando would come. She told herself she had to stay positive.

* * *

Elias led the group to the room at the center of the castle. The door was bound in chains enchanted to never rust. Thirteen guards stood at the post at all times.

The lead guard stepped forward and asked a series of questions that the king correctly answered. Upon receiving confirmation that the man before him was indeed their leader, the guard pressed a button that disarmed all booby traps.

King Elias floated ahead. He held his hands out in front of him and spoke the incantation the sea wizard placed on the place long before his birth. The password allowed the clasp on the chains unlock and the metal links fell limply on the floor, clanking. The door opened sending a plethora of bubbles at the group.

Elias moved on ahead. Ford followed after with Bill right by him. Dipper glanced over at Mermando who nodded then the two swam into the secret room along with Mateo and Rafael.

None other than Elias had ever been given the privilege of entering the locked room; they were all surprised to see the interior was barely large enough to comfortably fit them all inside. Elias spoke another spell to keep the chandelier of spikes from falling on their heads, impaling them all the way through.

Cramped, the seven huddled around a small table with a metal platform in the center. Encased in an invisible forcefield sat a sky blue sphere with currents of white swimming inside.

"It looks like the rift," Dipper commented.

"It's The Sphere," Elias corrected.

Mateo and Mermando were equally mystified having never seen the object until now.

"It's what the Mako Riders covet," Elias continued.

"Does it contain magical properties?" Ford asked.

Bill nodded, sensing the power that pulsed inside the item.

"Your magical friend is correct," Elias said frowning at Bill. He lowered his gaze to the Sphere. "After the war with the Mako Riders, King Camilo commissioned a trusted sea wizard to create this sphere. As long as this sits in the center of my castle, it puts a forcefield around my kingdom. Anyone with shark blood can't enter the borders of Aquatica."

"So that explains why they want it so bad," said Dipper.

Bill lowered himself down to be on eye level with the Sphere. He grinned as his elbows rested on the ledge of the table while watching the white currents move like clouds through the round object. His heart raced at the possibility of merely touching the Sphere would transfer a portion of its magic to him.

"Are you going to give it to them?" Mermando asked.

Elias glared at his nephew. "That's not an option."

"But that's what they demanded!" Mermando cried. He looked over at Dipper then moved closer to his uncle. "If we don't, you know what they'll do to Mabel."

The fins on Mermando's tail touched the forcefield surrounding the Sphere. The teenage merman yelped as the forcefield seared him and he fell to the ground clutching the wounded fin.

"What is your plan?" Ford asked.

"We recreate the Sphere and hand it over," Elias answered. "They will be expecting a trick, so it'll have to contain magic." Elias cold eyes landed on Bill. "Perhaps your friend can transfer some of his magic into the fake."

"Yes, and we'll have Mabel before they realize they've been tricked," Mermando added.

Ford turned to his boyfriend who still stared at the Sphere. Bill glanced up and his smile faded when he realized what Ford wanted him to do.

"My magig is alrea'y limi'ed," Bill argued. With that he turned and exited the small room. Ford glanced over at Elias who's frown increased then back to Bill. Before he could react Dipper dashed from the center room.

Dipper grasped hold of Bill's arm. He squeezed until he visibly watched Bill wince.

"Are you seriously doing this?" Dipper snapped.

"Piss off, Pinetree," Bill spat.

"No!" Dipper yelled. He tightened his hold on Bill and yanked him closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "After everything Mabel's done for you, you're going to just abandon her?"

"Of course not, Pintree," Bill answered. He pulled, but Dipper's hold proved strong. "I'm goin' affer her."

"And do what?" Dipper yelled. "You don't even know where she is, or what they'll do to her." It took all of his strength to keep from striking Bill. "Even if you take some of them out, they might kill her." He gripped Bill's chin, ignoring his injury. "Is that what you want?"

Bill glared at Dipper. The two engaged in a staring contest for a few moments, not a word spoken.

Dipper released Bill. With an arched back and clenched fists Dipper moved a few paces away from Bill. "You want to know something?" he hissed. "I never liked you. And everytime I said something bad about you Mabel would always stand up for you. She said you deserved a second chance, give you a chance, you've changed."

Bill gripped at his arms throughout Dipper's tirade. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was the girl who had willingly befriended him when the rest of the Pines family looked upon him with disgust and loathing.

Dipper scoffed. "It looks like I was right all along." He turned, his eyes burning with rage.

Bill smirked, despite the pulling in his chest. He fought to keep his smile as he rationalized it's what they deserve for believing he could change.

The guards moved out of the way for Dipper who swam back into the cramped room. Ford stood at the king's side suggesting that he could try and transfer his own energy into the false sphere.

"I have had some success with magic in the past," Ford said. He glared at the door where Bill had fled. "Although I am not a natural mage."

Elias thought for a second. "I'm not willing to risk my kingdom on a poor attempt," he finally said. He looked Ford directly in the eyes. "I can't guarantee your niece's safety if there isn't an exchange."

"Can't we just attack?" Mateo asked.

"The girl will be in too much danger," Rafael countered. "Until Mabel is safely in our hands, they have the upper hand."

From the door Bill listened. He cursed his humanity for giving him that new emotion: guilt. The other six all looked over at him.

Staring down at the floor Bill muttered, "I'll do it...for Shoo' Star."

Bill glowered as he moved back over to the table. How much he wished he could grasp that Sphere and place it directly into the Mako Riders' hands. How much magic he still had he didn't know, but he hoped that when he was all dried up Mabel would appreciate what he did for her. Another wave a guilt washed over him as he recalled too much she had done for him.

Bill waved his hands and with eyes closed summoned the magic from within. The others stared on as a flash of light appeared between the demon's hands. Elias gasped as floating in front of Bill's chest, just above his hands was an exact replica of the Sphere.

The king of Aquatica reached out his hand. Bill allowed the merman to take hold of the fake. He smiled at the orb that not only looked like the magical item that kept his kingdom safe, but also emitted magic enough to possibly fool the Riders long enough to rescue the land girl.

"This could actually work," Elias whispered.

* * *

An hour passed since Susan noticed the rest of their party's absence. She rose from her chair earning her attention from her fiance. The woman made her way to the ocean. Her bare feet stepped onto the damp sand and let the cool, foamy water pass over her toes.

She held her hand over her eyes and squinted as she tried to make out the figures of the people further out in the ocean. She never was much of a swimmer and wouldn't risk going out deeper than needed.

From behind she felt the presence of another body she already knew to be her fiance. Stan stood with his hands on his hips as he scouted for any sight of his brother or the kids. They wouldn't have gone out far due to the fact that Bill couldn't swim. If they had left the beach he vowed to smack Ford over the head for not giving him a warning beforehand.

The two made their way back to their chairs. Susan reached into her bag to grab her cell phone and pressed Ford's number. The two looked over in the direction of Ford's chair to hear the muffled ringtone. With more urgency Susan called Bill for them to discover his phone also in the bag.

Stan groaned. As soon as he saw Ford he would give him a blow to the face.

"Stanley, they're not here," Susan stammered. "Where-where can they be?"

"I don't know, but Sixer is going to hear it from me," Stan grumbled.

With a sigh the conman made his way to the lifeguard stand. The lifeguard listened to the man's complaint then looked through his binoculars. Upon seeing no one who matched the description of the party he called the report in on his walkie-talkie.

Stan and Susan waited as an older lifeguard drove over to the stand on a four-wheeler.

Stan handed over a photograph the group had taken last summer on one of their camping trips in the woods close to the shack. Stan stood with his foot on a small rock and his hand grasping the top of his eight-ball cane. The twins smiled up at the camera while Soos waved and Wendy sat on a rock.

"There's two more with them," Stan explained. "My brother looks just like me. Then there's a blond thirty-something. Real skinny and has wires on his teeth."

The lifeguard examined the picture and handed it back to Stan. "I'll survey the beach and see if I find 'em. We got another checkin' the water on a jet ski right now." The couple watched the lifeguard drive off on the four-wheeler.

The lifeguard on the stand said to the two, "It's okay. We'll find them."

Stan quietly stared out at the ocean. Susan put a hand on his shoulder. He gave her a smile just to relieve her concerns. If the worst report came back Stan promised himself he'd use that journal to rise his brother from the dead just to knock him into oblivion.

* * *

The last two times she had stepped into Bill's room the place looked ransacked. Therefore she had no concerns about accidentally leaving something out of place. It took Avery nearly an hour to search the entirety of Bill's room. She checked each inch for any sign of that journal, or something she could use for her case.

Hands on her hips the woman blew angrily at the loose curls that hung over her face. She kicked the comforter out of the way and decided to look through the rest of the shack.

The next room she checked was the storage room. First she peeked through the loads of smelly laundry, certain she had caught a glimpse of blood on Bill's shirt that one time. By the time she finished the pile her hands twitched as she could nearly feel the germs wriggling over her fingers. A drop of cucumber melon sanitizer squirted in the center of her palm. She rubbed her hands and moved further into the room.

Avery checked each inch of the walls for any possibly weakness that could lead to a secret room that housed the laboratory. In the end she found no leads, only cracking wallpaper, loads of cobwebs, and plenty of false attractions she wished she could charge Stan for passing off as legitimate exhibits. It made her question just how stupid were the people who paid regular visits to the Mystery Shack.

The parlor had a few extra summer exhibits that Stan actually charged the guests to pay an extra five dollars to view. Caroline sneered at the taxidermy bear-fish. She crawled into the fireplace and coughed at the soot that flew up when her knees collided with the bricks. She reached up and pressed against the sides only to find nothing out of the ordinary. She crawled out of the fireplace and huffed at the amount of soot that covered her hands and knees of her pants.

She stopped in the bathroom to wash the soot down the drain. Her pants would be fine as long as she didn't kneel anywhere else in the shack.

Frustrated Avery stopped in front of the stairs that led up to the attic. She tapped her chin-the attic was rarely the place where one would place a secret laboratory, which made it the perfect location. Molecules of soot fell on the creaking steps as she made her way upstairs.

Caroline pushed open the door and her smirk fell when she saw two beds with opposing decorations on either side. No doubt it was where the twins slept. She made a mental note to write down safety complaints of the living space.

The bed on the left belonged to the girl. Mabel was an interesting one, but she was more interested in the boy.

On Dipper's shelf rested mystery books. Lying on his sloppily made bed was a magazine written by paranormal researchers. Avery's lips curved. How fortunate she had yet to officially meet the Pines boy. She picked up the magazine to see a thicker book hidden beneath. The social worker sat down on Dipper's bed as she held the book in her hand. A burgundy cover with a gold pine tree symbol in the center.

Avery smiled at her reflection in the shiny emblem. She pulled back the cover to read the first page in which Dipper claimed ownership of his journal. Caroline smirked as she read through the pages. She took a picture of each page on her iPhone.

Upon finishing she slammed the journal closed. It wasn't the one she wanted, but it was the clue she needed that led her to her next lead. The journal was placed back on the bed and the magazine thrown haphazardly overtop.

Laughing the woman stood and made her way back to the door. Down the stairs and out the door. She locked the door from the inside then descended the steps. She smiled all the way back to her car. Her best resource had been there all the time: Dipper Pines.

* * *

Elias readied a small army to accompany his guests to the ship cemetery where the Riders would be awaiting the exchange. The soldiers listened as their king informed them not to attack until the hostage was rescued.

Mermando watched from the balcony as his uncle forbid him and the crown prince Mateo from joining the mission. He waited for the right moment Elias turned his head where he would blend into the army.

Mermando felt a presence behind him and turned to see his wife greet him with a scowl and flippers on her hips. She eyed the gold helmet and sword set down beside him on the balcony.

"It's foolish the king is risking his men's lives for that girl," Lena spat.

Mermando ignored his wife and fit the helmet over his head.

The manatee glowered. She moved closer and added, "If the sharks kill her it will do us all a favor."

Mermando snatched up the gold sword. He unsheathed the weapon to discover the blade to be in perfect shape.

Lena snatched Mermando by the arm. "I forbid you to go after that land girl," she snapped.

Mermando yanked his arm free. "Look, your majesty," he said with venom. "It's only for our kingdoms I married you. I was forced to give you a handful of redstones and gold as it's part of our custom, but don't let it cloud your feelings. You hate Mabel and for good reason. Mabel has something you never will: my love."

Lena sneered as Mermando swam away. Unnoticed he slipped in with the army. A few soldiers stared over at their new aid, but Mermando put his finger over his lips. The soldiers smiled and kept their attention ahead where they followed their king and the visitors from the lands above.

The team moved in a diamond formation with King Elias at the front. Behind him swam Ford, Bill, and Prince Rafael. In the third row swam Dipper with two soldiers on each side of him. Dipper already knew that Mermando swam along on the left of the row behind him.

A twenty minute swim led them to the ship cemetery. Dipper shuddered at the look of the place, expecting the souls of deceased sailors to jump out at any turn. From behind Mermando assured him that the dead was the least of their worries.

"They're here," Elias said and held out his hand to halt the rest of his troupe.

A hoard of makos circled ahead of them. The sharks stayed at least a yard away from the mermen.

"They want us to follow," said Ford.

Elias nodded and cautiously the group swam through the beginning of the cemetery.

The place was desolate with no vegetation and little sea life, only jagged rocks and sunken ships. The few fish who braved the grounds were quickly consumed by a mako.

"Apparently this is where the Mako Riders first combined their blood with sharks," Rafael said. "Now this area is cursed and so many land people have lost their boats when they crossed."

"That's legend and superstition," Elias countered.

The group stopped when the met a Mako Rider atop the shark who guarded the entrance to the ship that housed Mabel. Dipper looked up in the open porthole in the ship to see a blur of pink he knew to be his sister floating next to another.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled and dashed ahead.

Ford grabbed his nephew who thrashed in his arms. Ford held tight. Dipper threw his head back which bashed against Ford's chin. The shock of the sudden pain caused him to release his hold on the boy who swam ahead. Bill extended his arm and placed a weak forcefield on the Pines boy.

Bill leaned into himself as he already felt his stomach twist. He was careful to keep the magic at a minimum and cause no harm, for he knew the dangers of vomiting with a wired jaw. His other arm held tight to the fake sphere.

Dipper stopped struggling just as Bill's magic gave out. The demon took deep breaths in trough the limited space in between his teeth. His head spun, but caught himself before he dropped the orb.

From inside the ship Mabel looked out through the porthole with Milo next to her. On the other side stood his second in command. The leader had given the girl a spyglass they stole from one of the sunken ships.

"Who's out there?" Milo asked.

Mabel shakily brought the spyglass to her right eye and shut the left one. She leaned forward and contemplated purposely launching herself outside the window.

"The king," Mabel said. The Mako's leader lowered his spyglass and nodded as he already saw him. "Grunkle Ford!" she exclaimed. "And Bill! And Dipper!"

"That one can do magic," the Rider on the other side of Mabel said. He had the rare ability to see far distances. "I saw him use it a minute ago."

Milo nodded. Nonetheless he asked his prisoner, "Is that true?"

Mabel shuddered. She lowered the spyglass then looked from one Rider to the other. "Yes, but-but he's harmless," she pleaded. "He can't use his magic to hurt anyone."

Milo put his hand on the other Rider's shoulder and whispered, "When they enter. Take him out." The other merman agreed.

Mabel continued to look on through the glass. "Mermando!" she exclaimed. She recognized the face beneath the helmet. Both Riders hurried back over to the porthole and looked out into the crowd to confirm the girl's claim.

"It looks like your friend came for you after all," Milo said with a laugh. He snapped his fingers and ordered a message be relayed to the rescue party.

Outside Dipper floated next to Ford who kept a hand on his shoulder. On the other side of Dipper was Bill. All eyes looked up when another member of the Riders exited from the main ship.

He stopped next to the guard and announced. "The hostage Mabel is safe. Only five of you are permitted to enter." He called out the names: King Elias, Ford, Bill, Dipper, and Mermando.

Elias spun around the instant he heard his nephew's name. Mermando removed the helmet and shook his long hair causing gasps and muttered talking among the rest of the soldiers. Mermando dared not to look into the fuming eyes of his father and uncle. He took his place in the front with the rest of the party ordered inside.

"I invited Mabel here," said Mermando. "It's my place to see her return home safely."

The messenger continued, "Enter with the Sphere." He narrowed his eyes and pointed at the named five. "If any of you dare to betray us, you will pay with your lives and the life of the hostage."

Ford, Dipper, and Mermando's hearts all dropped. Ford and Elias both looked over at Bill who held the false Sphere. All they could do was hope the fake was convincing enough to fool the Riders. If not Mabel and the entire kingdom of Aquatica would pay the price.

* * *

 **This is now the longest chapter I've ever written. It's over 8,000 words, but I hope it was all interesting and entertaining.**

 **In other news, a couple weeks ago I joined the Gravity Falls Amino app. It is so much fun. If you wish to follow me on the Amino, I use the same user name I use on DeviantArt and Youtube: AmberAmethyst.**


	20. The Mako Riders

**Well, everyone this is chapter twenty. This is the end of the first part/season of Bonded: Year Two. Part/season two will begin with chapter twenty one.**

 **There is some violence and gruesome imagery in this chapter, but nothing worse than what happened with the Sanderson carnival in the first story.**

 **Thank you to the following people for your reviews on the last chapter: Frostbite Flurry, Energy witch, CornChip, Fantasy Female Freak, Berrybanana05, Christina730, BakuganNerd52, ImpossibleJedi4, and Marisol777. Also thanks to PurpleWillowbird for your review on chapter eleven.**

 **Now for some fanart shout outs. There have been some amazing fanart for this story.**

 **First off Energy witch has made some beautiful illustrations from several scenes of Bonded (including moments in Bill's Mindscape, scenes from the visit to the Remington estate, an encounter with Frost, and some light-hearted moments with Mabel) as well as the tickle scenes from Tickles for a Workaholic, and the cover art for this story and Bonded. They can be viewed on her DeviantArt page under her same name: Energy witch.**

 **BerryBanana05 has made some lovely fanart from a few scenes in Bonded (Bill's first day in the shack and Mabel giving him a makeover), as well as a picture of Bill in merman form. They can be viewed on her Tumblr account Berry Attempts Art.**

 **RainbowRatArt has also made a cute drawing from a scene in Bonded where Bill rides piggyback on Ford which can be viewed on her DeviantArt page.**

 **Thank you all for your fantastic artwork. I feel so honored you used your awesome talent to make art for this story. :D**

* * *

Large, hairy bare feet stood at the edge of the water. Stan stared out in the afternoon sky envying the birds who gaily flew above his head. He wished he had one of his guns to shoot down each seagull who sang his delight as he danced about the clouds.

Susan approached her fiance who stood with his hands on his hips. He wore a mask of anger if only to hide all the damage inside.

"They'll find 'em, Stanley," Susan said despite her own voice betraying her faith.

"Shut yer yap, Susan," Stan snapped.

The woman gasped and backed away. She folded her hands and stared down at the tide. Although she knew his anger wasn't directed at her it didn't stop the tears from falling.

Stan never noticed his fiancee's suffering behind him, although her words still rang in his head. However he feared the condition in which they'd find his loved ones.

* * *

In the midst of the Ship Cemetery, the selected five stood before the messenger and the guard before the dilapidated ship that housed the hostage. The Mako Riders' leader had given his demands and awaited the regal visitors.

"You must think me a fool," King Elias said to the two Riders before him. "Allow a few of my men to come with us, and I will meet with your leader."

With a smirk the messenger tilted his head to the side. "If you even try, I can't guarantee the girl will be alive."

Dipper gasped. He looked over at Elias then back to the merman.

Bill narrowed his eyes. He swam forward with the sphere in hand. "You lay a han' on Shoo' Star an' I'll make your lasht momenchs a livin' Hell."

The messenger started as the demon's eyes flashed red. He looked over at the guard who visibly shook at both Bill's eyes and the wires on his teeth.

The messenger folded his hands. "I assure you the girl hasn't been harmed," he said forcing a smile. He glanced over at Mermando and Elias. "She's too valuable."

"Indeed she is," said Ford. Although he didn't speak it the Riders could see in Ford's eyes that if Mabel so much as sported a scratch he'd help carry out Bill's threat.

"Very well," the messenger said. The first line of soldiers advanced. The Rider held out his hand. "But you must leave your weapons in the sand."

The soldiers all looked over at their king who nodded in agreement. At once the five soldiers disarmed then moved on ahead to shield Elias, Mermando, and Dipper. Ford and Bill volunteered to stand at the front of the line.

The messenger sharply turned and led the ten inside the rotted hole of the ship. Sunlight vanished the instant they stepped inside the boat. The Mako Riders were used to the darkness, but the others only had Bill's eyes and the fake Sphere to light their way.

Bill's magic transferred at a steady pace into the orb to keep its bright glow. For a few seconds the gold light dimmed and Ford glanced over to see Bill slightly stumble. He caught Bill's attention and expressed his concern with his eyes. Bill merely smirked and pushed on despite feeling slightly lightheaded.

Elias kept his stare straight ahead, his mouth not moving from its frown. Mermando quivered, but refused to show any cowardice as his true love's life was at stake.

Sharks maneuvered all around. Dipper shrunk back as one swam overhead of him. Mermando bumped into him. He put his hand on Dipper's shoulder which helped to calm him and the two pressed on. Every so often they caught the lifeless black eyes of other Mako Riders lurking in the shadows.

Up ahead they heard a laugh. The leader of the Mako Riders tapped a jar filled with electrical eels that acted as a lamp. In between him and his second in command floated Mabel. The girl's eyes lit up when she saw the rescue party just ahead. She moved to rush to her family when Milo clamped a hand on her shoulder.

Ford and Bill moved into defensive stances. On cue three mako sharks charged at the visitors. Bill kept one hand on the fake Sphere and snapped his opposite fingers. The sharks writhed and shrieked as an electric current shot through their bodies. The three swam disoriented, bumping into each other.

Milo blinked twice then his lips curved into a grin.

"You're different," the leader said with a laugh.

Elias moved ahead of the two land guests.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry I don't have a more formal way to welcome you," Milo said with a smirk. "But it's better you can see how we live. I know it's a shock from your life of luxury."

Elias folded his hands, but kept his head high and his voice steady. "We brought you what you wanted, now let the hostage go."

Milo hesitated for a second. He shifted then tossed Mabel towards her rescuers. Ford immediately embraced his niece who wrapped her arms tightly about him. The second in command snatched the false Sphere from Bill's hold. The glowing orb was handed over to Milo who licked his lips as its cold surface was pressed into his hands.

With one hand holding the orb and the other on his hip Milo nodded at the door. The group turned to see a group of thirteen Mako Riders blocking their main exit. Three more stood in front of the two portholes.

"Your highness, I couldn't have planned it this well," Milo laughed. The other Riders joined their leader. "Not only did you surrender your best protection against us, but yourself as well."

Mabel and Dipper gasped. Ford pushed Mabel behind him. Bill's hands erupted in blue flames. Before he could make an attack Bill screamed out as a long arrow forced itself into his back. Blood drifted through the salt water causing the sharks to hover at the scent of fresh injury.

Ford reached for Bill just as another Rider grabbed his arm. Ford punched the Rider in the face only to receive a harder blow in his stomach from a second of Milo's men.

"Please stop!" Mabel cried.

Ford put his hand in front of the girl who stared with a gaping mouth up at the leader of the Mako Riders. How much he wished that he had ordered Dipper to stay behind. Bill laid groaning on what remained of the rickety wooden floor, just seconds from passing out.

Milo approached. He grabbed the king's chin and lifted it so he could stare into his cold eyes.

"Right now I have a unit ordered to invade your unprotected kingdom the instant they saw you leave with the Sphere in your possession," Milo boasted. He stared down at the sphere in his hand. "Without this your people will have no choice but to surrender to us for their worthless lives."

"You can't!" Mabel yelled.

"They're innocent," Mermando added. He grabbed onto Milo's arm and pleaded, "You can't do this to all those innocent women and children. They've done nothing to you."

"They haven't?" Milo barked. He backhanded Mermando in the face and held the Sphere high. "They ate in plenty and lived a life of leisure while we wasted to a small fraction of what we once were." Milo's reflection stared him back from the shiny orb. "But not for much longer. We have prevailed, and now we'll expand."

Dipper helped Mermando up and they both shielded Mabel.

Milo then looked down at Bill who bled into the waters which he knew his minions fought to obey. "Feast upon the magical one," Milo said.

The sharks all rushed at Bill. Mabel screamed. Ford kicked one of the guards and grabbed his spear. Ford shoved the sharp end into the ribs of one of the sharks then kicked him off. He then skewered the eye of a second one and pulled the arrow out along with the eyeball. The spear was then aimed for a third whose jaw snapped the weapon in half. Ford stepped back still hovering over the body of his injured boyfriend.

"Please stop!" Mabel screamed. She swam over to Milo despite Dipper reaching for her. "Why are you doing this?"

Milo glared at the girl. "For centuries we've been in exile in these desolate waters. His kingdom allied with countless others giving us fewer and fewer places to call home. We survived on what little meat we could find." His glower greeted the king. "Too many of us starved while his people flourished."

Elias kept his scowl. "It was your own fault for invading our kingdom."

"Our king long before us tried to ally with yours and were denied," Milo hissed. "You had the best waters and plenty of food, access to the best of everything, while our home dwindled. Your people betrayed ours first." Milo's eye twitched for a moment then his glower slowly transformed into a grin. "But now, your majesty, you will feed my friends from your flesh."

"Please spare the children," Ford begged. "They don't deserve this."

"I agree," Elias said. "They haven't caused you any harm." He accepted his fate and hoped that a day after mourning Mateo would be ready to take over the throne.

Milo circled around Mermando and Elias. "Our young weren't spared from tragedy," he said.

For the first time that day Elias' stoic expression slipped as Milo grasped Mermando by the arm. Elias blanked as he cursed himself for not checking the lines before leaving. Rafael would never forgive him, and even in death the king wouldn't ask it of his brother.

Ford suddenly remembered that he hadn't told Stanley where they went. If the Mako Riders won there would be no way for a message to make its way to his brother. For the rest of his life Stan would wander unsure of his family's whereabouts, or even if they still lived.

"So why should I spare yours that fate?" Milo spat. He slit Mermando's arm with the tip of his teeth then tossed the bleeding merman towards the sharks.

"No!" Mabel screamed and pushed Mermando out of the way. The mako bit at the girl causing her to yell out in pain then fall helplessly to the floor, clutching her injury.

"Mabel!" Ford called as he rushed for her. One of the Riders knocked him upside the head with the heavy spear.

Bill sprung from the ground encased in a glowing gold light, the entirety of his eyes burning crimson. His fangs were bared and the bond marks on his pinky glowed brighter than ever before. With a roar he sprouted two pitch black arms on either side.

A glowing gold slit appeared in the center of his forehead. When the light diminished a thin black line with what appeared to be four vertical stitches across the horizontal slit remained. Dipper shrunk back as the stitches parted and the line opened to reveal a glowing white eyeball identical to the one Bill sported in his demon form.

In less than a second Bill stood directly in front of the Rider who had knocked Ford to the ground. A beastly snarl escaped from Bill's wired mouth that glistened from the gold light that surrounded his body. Two of the new muscular arms lifted and the palms pressed against the Rider's ears. In a quick movement the hands smashed together, busting the hybrid's head like a ripe pimple.

One of the new arms grabbed the spear that had been used to wound Ford before it fell to the ground. Black mist seeped from the arm and thick black vines weaved around the spear until it decayed and the charcoal dust crumbled and floated away in the water.

Dipper gasped and Elias stood with wide eyes. Mermando hovered over Mabel and stared up at the creature before him, ready to protect the girl from both the swarming, hungry sharks and the new threat she once called her friend.

"Kill him!" Milo ordered, pointing at Bill.

Sharks and Riders alike charged for Bill. Each one was attacked by one of the new arms that ripped out throats and gills. Milo backed up against the wall and ordered for his second in command to aim a second shot and not to miss.

Bill grabbed one of the sharks that lunged for Mabel and Mermando. The third eye stared directly at the mako. The shark writhed while Bill spoke something in a language foreign to all on the ship. At once the shark splattered to pieces.

The rest of the sharks and half of the hybrids fled the ship leaving only Milo and a few other Riders left to face the demon's wrath.

Ford moaned as he stirred and sat up rubbing the bump on the side of his head. Dipper rushed over next to his great-uncle and helped him up.

"Dipper, my boy, what happened?" Ford asked.

Dipper went quiet. He slowly turned his head to where Bill stood the four extra arms ready to tear the Mako Rider's leader apart. Mutilated bodies littered the ship.

"Bill, he...I don't know," Dipper whispered.

As soon as the thirteen-year-old finished his sentence the third eye shut and vanished along with the arms. Bill fell unconscious before the fins of the Rider's leader.

Milo grinned. "Not so powerful after all," he said with a laugh.

The second in command aimed the arrow for Bill's back. Before he could launch his attack everyone was startled by the sounds of shouting. All save Bill rushed for the portholes to see the Riders who recently fled the ship swimming for their lives from an army mounted on dolphins.

At the helm was Rafael with Mateo by his side. Wendy and Soos were among the battalion, both who had been released on Mateo's orders.

"Alright, the game is over!" Rafael shouted.

"Yeah, fight if you want, but we're just gonna kick your butts," added Wendy. Having taken down six on her own, she was still on an adrenaline high.

Soos held up his spear. "That's right, dawg. I mean I didn't win, but I came in third place. So I guess that makes me pretty good." Soos laughed at his own joke. "That translates to I'm not someone you wanna mess with."

Rafael continued, "We've already defeated your invading army outside our gates."

Milo's eyes widened. He looked over at the sphere to see its color had already faded. He held his hand over his mouth which muffled his scream. The false Sphere dropped from his hand and rolled towards the wall where it bounced back and slowly came to a stop. The last of the light diminished leaving only a dull gray ball in its place.

"Less than half were killed and the others have been taken prisoner," Rafael finished.

Elias smiled. "We have you at every angle, and if you value your life, I recommend you surrender."

Milo narrowed his eyes. "So you can starve us again? Torture us until we're all a myth of the past?" he spat. "I'd rather die by the spear."

"That can be arranged," Mateo said as he swam through the porthole with his spear in hand.

Wendy followed behind ready to take on another challenge. The crown prince smiled at the redhead for a second then returned his glower to the Mako Rider.

"Please, that's enough," Mabel cried. Still clutching her wound that Mermando had bandaged with seaweed, she swam in front of Elias, Mateo, and Milo. The girl looked up at the three. "Isn't it time for this stupid feud to end?"

"You know nothing of politics, girl," said Elias.

"Not true, I was class treasurer in fourth grade," Mabel argued.

"I agree, Uncle," Mermando said as he swam up next to Mabel. He looked up at the king with pleading eyes. "Your waters have been at war for over a hundred years." He glanced over at Milo. "All they want is food and safe shelter. Perhaps we can make a truce."

Elias looked over at Milo and then the few remaining Mako Riders behind them.

"Too much blood has been spilled on account of this war," said the king of Aquatica. "If you also wish for peace, perhaps we can make a deal, but it will be on my terms."

Milo grimaced at the king, but for the sake of his people all he could do was agree. At the very least they would be allowed decent food for the first time in his lifetime.

Elias ordered that the Mako Riders who wished to live follow him back to Aquatica. Milo sighed at the small number of his men to have survived the battle he was more than certain to have won. His black eyes lowered as he accepted his failure as a leader.

Soos approached Ford and Dipper with his assigned dolphin in tow. He winced at the sight of the huge knot on Ford's head. Soos hopped off the sea mammal and helped Ford atop. The two with the help of Dipper loaded the unconscious Bill across Ford's lap. With one hand on the dolphin's reigns and the other holding Bill in place, Ford rode after the others.

Both Mermando and Mabel were led to a dolphin who easily transported them back to Aquatica. Dipper and Soos swam to keep up with the party of mermen and hybrids alike on their way through Aquatica's gates.

The Mako Riders, save Milo, and a few of the higher ups were locked in the dungeon. The leaders of the Makos were led to a conference room where details of the treaty would be discussed with Elias, Mateo, and Rafael.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Bill were transported to the infirmary where a nurse treated their wounds. Dipper, Soos, and Ford waited in chairs while their loved ones were patched up. Ford watched a nurse apply cream to the arrow wound and felt grateful that Bill was uncosncious for the procedure.

The nurse who treated Mabel approached Ford with a sealed bottle of salve. "Both of them will need this rubbed on twice a day for a week, and they will be fine."

Mabel flipped down from the bed then swam over to her relatives with a fresh seaweed bandage about her wound. "Don't worry, Grunkle Ford, I won't tell Grunkle Stan about this," she said with a smile.

"I appreciate it," Ford said and ruffled Mabel's hair.

After the nurse finished with Bill she gently woke him. The demon stirred and sat up, slightly wincing at the sting in his back. He rubbed at his eyes then smiled at the mermaid before him. Ford swam over before Bill had a chance to wink and smile at that one too.

Bill's mouth formed into a smile when his boyfriend came into view. "Sisser," he said. "Wha-wha happe'd?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Ford replied.

Dipper swam over and stopped short of the bed. "That was scary," he said. He glanced up at Ford then looked back at Bill. "It was like you got your old powers back for a moment."

Bill grinned. "I wish I coul' remem'er," he said. His gaze lowered to the floor as he imagined being his old self for just a moment, but the euphoria soon faded when he realized the memories of the power surge had vanished along with the power.

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. The door opened to reveal Mermando along with Mateo and Wendy. Dipper turned his face away.

Mermando moved further into the room. He folded his hands over his chest and said, "I'm sorry all of you had to go through that. It wasn't my intention at all."

Mabel swam over to her ex and hugged him. "I know you didn't," she said.

Mermando returned her gesture. "This is the happiest I've been," he whispered in the girl's ear. "You are the only person I ever loved."

"What about your wife?" Mabel asked.

The merman prince shook his head. "That was only for politics," he explained. "I don't love her and now she knows."

Mabel grasped Mermando's hand. "But-but won't that cause a war?"

Mateo smirked. "Don't count on it," he said. "Now that we've allied with the Mako Riders, the Manatees won't dare war against us, them, and Mermando's kingdom."

Mabel nodded, although she felt bad for Lena and Mermando's situation. She hoped in the pit of her heart that the two would at least come to view each other as friends.

Ford helped Bill down from the bed and the group followed after the crown prince of Aquatica. Wendy already felt her heart breaking knowing it would only be a matter of minutes until they needed to part.

Again they stood in front of the castle and just like before King Elias hovered behind the balcony. He lifted his hands and the crowd hushed. Everyone noticed their monarch genuinely smiled for the first time since he took the throne.

"I come with good news," Elias announced. "Our war with the Mako Riders has come to an end." A chorus of cheers erupted over the courtyard. The king waved his hands and gradually the noise silenced. "Our kingdoms have allied." A few cheers mixed with murmurs exploded. "Today we celebrate more than just my birthday. Let us all join in the festivities."

The people of Aquatica immediately followed the king's orders. Elias swam down from the balcony and landed in front of the visitors.

"Land Guests," Elias greeted with a smile. "I owe you all a great deal of thanks." He extended his hand which Ford was the first to accept. He then shook with Soos, Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper. He stared at Bill and the two nodded. Elias looked at Ford. "You're all welcome in Aquatica anytime."

Mermando moved between them. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait, the sun sets in two hours," he announced.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Rafael joined in with parting handshakes to each of his visitors. Mabel and Mermando hugged for one last time. Mabel swore she felt Mermando's tears mix with the waters that passed over her shoulder. Mateo kissed Wendy on the cheek then tore himself away before it became even more difficult. Wendy held a hand over her cheek as she sadly watched the prince swim away forever.

Mermando whistled for the dolphins. The sea mammals joined with the leaving party. Mabel glanced over her shoulder to see Mermando's family-her new friends-waving. However, from the balcony she saw the frowning figure of the manatee queen glaring with crossed arms.

The group swam fast with the dolphins keeping up. After an hour the spell waned, the humans slowed. On Mermando's cue the dolphins kept the visitors close to the surface for when the fins and gills entirely vanished.

From twenty feet beneath the surface the group noticed the sky growing darker. The current became harder to maneuver through.

"I'm getting tired," Mabel complained.

Soos chose not to speak as he needed to conserve his breath for the gills closed up.

"We're still too far from shore," Mermando said. "Grab onto the dolphin's fins." In their native tongue he asked the dolphins to aid the humans closer to the shallow waters.

One by one their tails split into two leaving legs with fins in place of feet. Bill kicked. He gasped, but the gills malfunctioned sending a rush of water into his lungs. He kicked and coughed.

"Sisser, help!" Bill called.

Ford released his hold on the dolphin and swam back for Bill. With his own set of fins to guide him he grabbed onto his flailing boyfriend.

Bill's fins vanished leaving him only in his tank top and swim trunks, kicking and thrashing. He accidentally swallowed and occasionally inhaled salt water.

"He can't swim!" Ford yelled to Mermando.

"He's going to tire himself out," Soos cried and choked on a mouthful of water.

Mermando ordered the dolphins to carry the humans to the surface. The dolphins obeyed and each of the land dwellers were pushed above the water. The Pines twins welcomed a lung full of air then laid atop their rescuers who swam them further in.

Ford held tight to Bill who violently coughed in hopes of coughing up what he breathed in. Ford listened to the gurgles. He smacked Bill on the back (careful to avoid his wound) to no avail. Bill wheezed and gasped then eventually passed out in Ford's arms.

Wendy lifted her head from the dolphin and squinted her eyes at the sight of a small boat in the distance. She pointed it out to the others who forced them to move their exhausted bodies to check it out. Mermando nodded and demanded the dolphins swim them to the fishing boat.

The first mate noticed the movement from where he looked out with his binoculars. He called, Earl, the captain and pointed out the approaching dolphins. Both men moved to the side and their eyes widened when they noticed the humans clinging atop the dolphins for dear life.

"Lower the buoy," Earl called.

The first mate along with two other men tossed the float out to the strangers. Ford ordered the twins to go first. The sailors pulled the thirteen-year-olds on board then helped Wendy on next, followed by Soos. Ford held tight to Bill as Soos and Wendy helped the men pull the last two members of their party onto the boat.

The exhausted twins laid on their backs trying to catch their breaths. Wendy sat down against the wall and held her aching head. She immediately lowered her hands to her stomach holding back the need to vomit.

Earl stared out at the merman who watched his friends rescue. The old sea captain narrowed his eyes when he recognized the face of the fish creature he caught just last year. Mermando averted his gaze from the captain. He caught Mabel's attention for a second and blew her a kiss. He then flipped back into the water where he would return to his uncle's kingdom within two hour's time.

Ford listened close to Bill's mouth to hear no breathing. He tilted Bill's head back then looked to one of the sailors asking if they had wire cutters. The sailor nodded and hurried into the ship to gather the requested tool as well as a few towels for the others.

No one asked any questions and in minutes Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy had all fallen asleep. Soos sat next to Ford incase he required help.

Ford snipped the wires that held Bill's jaw in place. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's open mouth and breathed for him. Both men watched Bill's chest rise and fall. On the fourth breath Bill coughed. Soos and Ford rolled the blond on his side where he vomited food along with all the water he had ingested and inhaled. Ford patted his back until Bill finished retching. Soos cleaned up the mess while Earl handed the three conscious strangers a glass of fresh water that they all eagerly accepted.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Earl asked.

"Boating accident," Ford lied. "We would've been stranded had you and that young man with the dolphins not helped us."

The captain nodded and didn't ask anything more on the ride back to the beach.

* * *

The life guard approached Stan who had taken his seat for the thirteenth time since he reported his family missing. The old man stared up at the younger one who simply shook his head.

"You should rest," the life guard said. "We'll contact you when we know."

"What good will rest do?" Stan countered. "Can't ya call the coast guard or somethin'?"

"We have and they're out looking now," the life guard explained. He clapped Stan on the shoulder which only deepened his frown. "As soon as we hear something you'll be the first to know."

"It's okay, Stanley," Susan said and draped a blanket over her fiance's shoulders. "Just go take a rest, we're parked right off the beach."

Stan gripped at the hem of the blanket then threw it in the sand.

"I've had enough of this waitin'," he spat. "I'm a go find 'em myself."

"Mr. Pines, that's not a good idea," the life guard argued. "The tide is too high."

"Try and stop me!" he snarled and raised his fist.

The life guard stepped back and Susan put her hand atop Stan's clenched one. He yanked away from the woman and stomped towards the water. The unbuttoned shirt was cast to the wind and his large feet passed through the damp sand. The frigid temperature of the sea waters didn't register.

Susan called after Stan as she rushed in the ocean after him. The water splashed as she dashed through. She slipped in the undertow and landed in the soft sand on her hands. The wave splashed her in the face and through blurred vision she watched her soon-to-be husband move further into the sea where the sharks would be feeding.

From the shore the life guard answered a call on his walkie talkie. His eyes lit up and he called after Stan. Both Stan and Susan looked back to see the life guard waving them down with a huge smile on his face.

"They've been found, Mr. Pines!" the life guard yelled. "A fishing boat is bringing them in now."

Susan smiled and clapped her hands. Stan also smiled and hurried back to where his fiancee waited. He pulled her close and gave her a deep kiss beneath the dim moonlight.

Twenty minutes passed and Earl's boat finally made it close enough for him to unload the passengers. The six thanked the captain and crew for their rescue. Earl tipped his hat and warned them to be safe when out sailing the dangerous sea. Ford agreed to his warning. Soos hopped into the water just shallow enough they wouldn't have difficulty making it to shore. Just to be on the safe side three life guards waited by the boat to help them to the sand.

Ford lowered the twins to Soos who then passed them off to one of the lifeguards. Wendy protested she didn't need help, although the exhaustion on her face proved otherwise. Ford explained to the remaining life guard that Bill couldn't swim and with a nod he held tightly to the victim and swam him through the rough waters. Lastly Ford and Soos swam back to dry land.

Stan grabbed the twins in a tight embrace to the point Dipper complained of his ribs being crushed. Stan ignored his nephew's plea and listened to their breathing and felt the warmth of their lives in his arms.

As soon as Ford made it to the shore Stan released the twins and glared at his brother. His anger lessened when he noticed the knot on the Ford's face and contemplated giving him a matching one on the other side.

"Grunkle Stan, you won't believe it!" Mabel exclaimed. "We saw an underwater kingdom."

"Yeah, we were turned into merpeople, it was so cool," Dipper added.

"I came third place in a spear throwing contest," said Soos.

"And you know, there are some decent guys out there," Wendy said more to herself.

"He wasn't that great," Dipper argued, but stopped talking when he noticed Wendy's glare.

"You mean to tell me you weren't in any danger?" Stan shouted.

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It's my fault, Grunkle Stan," Mabel confessed. "Mermando wanted to see me again and I said yes without thinking."

"But Grunkle Ford kept us safe," Dipper quickly said.

The others all agreed to the twins' lies and Stan decided to grant his brother mercy this one time.

"If you ever scare me like this again, I'll clock all of ya!" Stan warned and led the way back to their spot on the beach.

Not ready to leave just yet the eight camped out in the sand beneath the moon and stars. A contained bonfire in the middle of the sand where they roasted marshmallows and hotdogs. Bill laid on his back staring up at the clear sky with a smile on his face. Ford watched the shadows of the flickering flames light up his boyfriend's face.

"I'm sorry about having to cut the wires, but it was the only way to save you," said Ford.

Bill gripped at his chin. "It doesn't even hurt," he said. "I think it's healed."

Ford pursed his lips. Perhaps the potion taken with the medicine, or even the extreme boost of power Bill received earlier that day had a speedy effect on healing. If that were the case it would require further testing. However, before he concerned himself with that, he needed to focus on finding out what caused that transformation, and if he needed to worry.

"At any rate, I want you to at least have an X-ray when we go back tomorrow," Ford said.

Bill shrugged. He sat up and smiled out towards the ocean. It had been a fun adventure, but he preferred to stick to the land for a while.

The next morning they would return to the Mystery Shack for yet another adventure.

* * *

 **And that ends part/season one. I hope you all enjoyed it. More adventure, drama, romance, and much, much more is on the way.**


	21. First Celebration in Forty Years

**Credit for this chapter goes to 2021FanGirl who wanted me to do a chapter where Bill throws a birthday party for Ford.**

 **Funny thing about that. It just so happens that in Journal 3 it mentions Stan and Ford's birthday is June 15, well this chapter takes place on June 17, so their birthday party is going to be two days late. I did try to give a reason for the delay in the story, so hopefully it works.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Berrybanana05, Female Fantasy Freak, Marisol777, CornChip, and 2021FanGirl for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

 **So now begins the first chapter of part/season two.**

* * *

Boyd shook his head as he looked over the photos in his hand. Bill glanced up at Ford who showed no change in expression then back at the doctor. This visit had been disguised as a routine check up incase Avery felt the need to check his medical records.

"I am baffled, Mr. Pines," the doctor said and handed the x-ray photos over to Ford. Bill craned his neck to glance at the x-ray that showed his jaw back in place. "Was it that potion?" Boyd asked.

Ford handed the photos to Bill then folded his hands behind his back. "I'm not sure," he answered. He stole a glimpse at Bill then returned his attention to the other man. "We're trying to figure that out ourselves."

Boyd sighed. "If that's the case, I might conduct an experiment for broken bones here." He closed the empty folded. "Split the patients into two groups and see if it has any effect on the healing process."

"I would say that's unethical, but I'm in no place to talk," Ford commented.

Boyd chuckled. "Still, I recommend that he eat soft foods for the next two weeks so as not to cause any possible damage." He turned his attention to Bill. "Mr. Cipher, you must eat. You are underweight." The report showed that Bill had lost eight pounds since acquiring the wires.

"Does that include cake?" Bill inquired. Ford rolled his eyes.

Again Boyd laughed. "As long as it's fresh, soft cake," he answered.

Ford thanked Boyd and handed over another vial of the potion. Although the doctor had a friend recreate Alicia's work, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra one on hand.

The two men walked out of the hospital room and down the hall.

"Speaking of cake," Bill said and poked Ford in the ribs. "Why didn't you tell anyone about your birthday?"

Ford started. "How?" he began.

"You forget I used to live here," Bill said and tapped Ford aside the head. "I don't remember much, but I do remember how sad you'd get as your birthday grew closer. You tried your best to keep the reasons quiet, but I knew."

"Then you know why I didn't say anything," Ford replied.

Bill shrugged. "Well, now that you and Fezzy are on good terms again, why didn't the two of you have a small celebration?" he asked. "Especially now that the twinsies are here."

Ford sighed. "We-we had already decided on a beach trip, and I didn't want to change it. That trip does count as a birthday celebration."

"You never said 'happy birthday' to each other once," Bill countered. "Now did you?"

Ford opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He turned his attention ahead.

"Did you?" Bill asked again and poked Ford in the side forcing him to squeak.

He glanced over at Bill who met him with a mischievous smirk. Ford spoke in a calm voice, "If Stan wanted to celebrate he would've told me."

Bill rolled his eyes.

Ford continued, "Besides, we're too old for birthdays." Bill stared in disbelief. Ford added, "When you get our age, it's just a reminder of our mortality."

"Ugh! You're so depressing sometimes, Sixer," Bill complained. Again he poked Ford in the side. "You already know you're nowhere near your end point." He then poked him three more times.

"If you don't cut that out I'm going to tie you down and tickle you mercilessly," Ford threatened.

"Oh," Bill said slightly blushing. Ford regretted his threat that seemed to have the opposite result on his boyfriend. "That actually sounds exciting." He extended his finger to poke Ford yet again.

"I think I liked you better with the wires. You were much quieter," Ford commented as he swatted Bill's hand away.

Bill's jaw dropped. He crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath that only caused Ford to smugly grin.

Bill stomped ahead of Ford. "Fine, then don't ask for a kiss, 'cause I'll say no."

Ford shrugged. "You'll cave before I do," he said.

Bill glared over his shoulder. With hands clenched by his side he spat, "Really? You were so quick to climb in bed with the shapeshifter."

Ford frowned. "That's not fair, I thought it was you."

Bill narrowed his eyes. Ford awaited the explosion that never came. Instead Bill's lips curved into a smirk.

"Since it's your birthday, I'm prepared to forgive you," he said threw his arms behind Ford's neck catching a few stares from those in the waiting room.

Ford's face turned red and he whispered, "Not now."

Bill pursed his lips. "Come on, why don't we slip into the broom closet?" he said with a suggestive wink.

Ford's face already resembling a rip tomato brightened even redder. "Bill, that's highly inappropriate," he hissed under his breath. "Not to mention unsanitary."

"Where's your sense of risk and adventure?" Bill teased.

Ford frowned. "I spend it all on anomalies and dangerous situations we constantly find ourselves in."

"Eh, you got a point there," Bill said and walked away.

"We're not teenagers," Ford added as they exited the hospital.

The two walked towards their car. Ford climbed into the driver's seat while Bill threw himself into the passenger side. They both clicked their seatbelts and headed back to the Mystery Shack.

"You know," Bill said adjusting himself in the seat. "Your analogy doesn't make much sense since you weren't like that when you were a teenager."

"Pardon?" Ford asked, taking a quick glimpse at Bill then back at the road.

"When you were a teenager all you did was classwork, work on your boat with Stanny Boy, and that one summer your senior year you helped your dear ol' dad at the pawn shop." He looked over at Ford and with a smirk added, "You were a virgin until your third year of college."

Ford was transported to his junior year at Backupsmore when a quarter of the way through the semester he got his first girlfriend, a beautiful and bubbly, yet struggling senior by the name of Sandy. His mother beamed with pride when he told her about Sandy over Thanksigiving dinner. Fiddleford and his other friends were happy for him. However, it still pained him how she crushed his heart after the semester ended when Ford finally found out she only used him to pass her last class.

He recalled how he had to face his parents when he went home for winter holidays and confessed that Sandy never truly loved him. His mother had held him while his father assured him he didn't need a girl like her getting in the way of his education. His mother had been fond of Helen Bocchino, but they never were a couple despite how much she wanted them to be.

Ford sighed. "It's an expression."

Ford looked longer than he should have at Bill. He looked up in time to see the light switch to red. He slammed on the breaks causing Bill to flail as he flew forward.

"Yeesh, learn to drive, Sixer," Bill complained.

Ford chuckled. He wondered what his parents would think of his current relationship were they still alive. Even more he considered what they would think about him repairing his friendship with his brother and that said brother was engaged to marry his second wife. Odds are his father wouldn't be happy with either outcome.

* * *

"This one!" Mabel shouted as she pulled a pale blue veil from the shelf. She threw it over Susan's head and the three girls gasped in delight.

Susan frowned at her reflection. "I don't know, Mabel, it looks too close to my hair color," she said and pulled the tulle fabric from her head.

Mabel sighed as she grasped the item and placed it back where she found it. A few feet down Candy pointed to a satin white veil lined with pearls. Mabel squealed as she pushed her hands into her cheeks. She snatched the veil from the styrofoam head and placed it over her future great-aunt's hair.

"This one will definitely suit the dress you picked out," Mabel gushed.

Grenda folded her hands. "She's so beautiful I'm already 'bout to cry," the girl bellowed.

Mabel clapped her hands. "You know, I think Grunkle Stan actually has a pearl necklace is his vault of stolen jewels." The brunet nodded. "Yes, it would go perfectly with this."

Susan sighed. She pushed the fabric away from her eyes with her bright red fingernails and leaned against the back of the chair.

Mabel frowned. "You don't have to get that one if you don't like it," she said. Susan looked up as her fiance's niece put a hand on her shoulder. "This is your special day and you'll have anything you want."

Susan gave the girl a smile before it quickly fell. "You're a big help, dear," she said. Mabel noticed the older woman's downcasted look as she removed the veil and let it fall on the vanity table.

The saleswoman approached the four, asking if they required any assistance to which Mabel assured them they were fine on their own. The Pines girl looked over to see Lazy Susan fiddle with her engagement ring. She called her friends to check the designs on the other side of the shop. Candy and Grenda exchanged glances, knowing the veils where Mabel sent them were out of Susan's price range, but complied nonetheless.

"Lazy Susan, what's wrong?" Mabel asked. "You're-you're not getting cold feet, are you?"

The old woman looked up into the girl's concerned eyes. She lowered her gaze again to the stolen ring on her left fourth finger.

"I think I might be rushing," she said. She smiled at the brunette and said, "I dreamed about this day since I was your age." She shook her head. "But I wonder if I'm so desperate to marry I'm making a mistake."

Mabel gasped. She expected to have this conversation with Stan, not his bride.

"But, you-you love Grunkle Stan...right?" Mabel asked.

It pained Susan to look the thirteen-year-old in the eye.

"Of course I do," Susan said. She placed her hand over her heart. "But I'm not so sure about this marriage."

The words stabbed Mabel in the heart. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are-are you going to tell him?"

"I'm gonna have to," Lazy Susan replied.

Mabel opened her mouth to encourage her future great-aunt to give it some time when her phone rang. She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out the cellular to see a smiling picture of Bill is his black cat costume from Halloween last year.

The girl excused herself while Susan picked up the discarded veils and returned them to their proper places. Mabel listened as Bill explained on the other end of the phone.

"Saturday? Are you sure?" Mabel asked. The girl listened to her friend's confirmation and dramatically dropped to the floor. "Well, we can't let that be." She jumped to her feet. "I'm on party planning mode now."

Lazy Susan approached Mabel from one direction while Candy and Grenda came from the opposite way.

Mabel closed her phone and looked the other three in the eyes. "Apparently Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford had a birthday on Saturday, and neither one said anything."

Candy gasped. "What are you going to do?"

Mabel stuffed her phone in her sweater pocket. "The only thing a good niece would do." She threw one arm in the air and had the other bent at the elbow as she leaned her right knee forward. "Throw them the best party of their lives!"

The other two teenagers offered to help Mabel with the planning. From behind Lazy Susan folded her hands; for now she would put off breaking her engagement with her fiance. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him on his birthday.

* * *

Later that evening the twins, Bill, Candy, Grenda, Soos, and Wendy ran around to set up the decorations for the party. Wendy wanted to use the over the hill theme, but Mabel and Soos wouldn't allow her. In the end they decided on simple black and blue streamers, matching balloons, and a two layered cake made by Abuelita.

Dipper held the door open for Abuelita who entered the gift shop from the kitchen with a tray of fresh cookies in her hands protected by floral oven mitts. Bill and Soos reached for a cookie to receive a warning glare and wagging finger from the baker.

Mabel hung up a crayon drawing she made of her great-uncles holding hands. At the bottom of the paper in gel pen was written: World's Best Grunkles. Dipper lifted a brow, but decided not to comment.

Fiddleford had taken Ford to a symposium on quantum physics that they had coincidentally planned two weeks ago, which worked out well in their favor. Currently Stan and Susan were on a dinner date; Mabel only hoped that Susan wouldn't let slip that she considered breaking off their engagement during the meal.

"We need more chairs," Wendy said.

"I'll get them," Dipper offered.

"I can help," the redhead replied.

Dipper shook his head. "I can't let you in your condition," he countered.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "I'm only one month," she argued as Dipper disappeared outside to grab the needed chairs from the shed in back of the shack.

The moonlight and the single lamppost illuminated the path for the boy. He threw open the shed doors and grabbed a few folding chairs. He saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye and turned to see the area vacant. The brunet pursed his lips and picked up a chair with each arm.

Just as he stepped the small figure jumped out at Dipper. The teenager screamed and threw the metal chair at his assailant. The chair collided with a small head after which followed a strain of curses that would have made even Stan blush.

Dipper moved to his knees to see two gnomes helping their leader to his feet. Jeff rubbed at his cheek that already sported a bruise. The leader of the gnomes glared at the human.

"Attacking an unarmed friend, how low of you, human boy," Jeff hissed. The other two gnomes also glowered at the boy.

"Don't sneak up on me," Dipper argued. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "What do you want anyway?"

Jeff crossed his arms. "I don't think I even want to tell you anymore." With that he turned his back on the teenager.

"Whatever, I have something more important to do," Dipper said.

Jeff turned back around and extended his arm. "I-I know something you're going to want to hear."

"Later," Dipper called over his shoulder.

Jeff clenched his fists. The other two gnomes stood on either side of him.

"So, are we still gonna crash the party?" Steve asked.

"Of course we are," Jeff answered. He sniffed the air. "I can already smell the tasty snacks."

Steve beckoned at a group of gnomes hiding in the bushes. The ten of them scurried up the back stairs and three climbed atop each other to grasp the door knob. The unlocked door opened knocking the trio to the ground. Quickly, they scurried inside.

A half hour later a set of headlights pulled up in the driveway. Soos peered out the window to see Ford stepping out of the driver's seat with a smiling Fiddleford mirroring his action from the passenger side.

"It's Mr. Ford," Soos called.

Mabel ran over to the window to see only one of her great-uncles slowly making his way to the steps.

"We have to stall him until Grunkle Stan and Lazy Susan get back," Mabel whispered.

"Leave that to me," said Bill. He straightened his bowtie then stepped out on the front porch.

"Hey, Fordsy," Bill said as he made his way down the steps. Ford opened his mouth to greet his boyfriend when he noticed the look of panic in Bill's eyes. Bill looked from one man to the other. "Please say you have your journal on you."

Ford reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the desired item. Bill reached for the journal only for Ford to pull it out of his reach.

"We don't have time to waste," Bill cried.

"Do you plan on letting me in on what's going on?" Ford asked.

"It's Pinetree," Bill explained. "We were out in the woods. He-he chased after these strange howling noises people complained about in the newspaper."

"Did you stop him?" Ford asked.

"Of course not, Fordsy, where's the fun in that?" Bill replied with a laugh.

Ford's face switched to one of horror. "Please tell me he didn't go looking on his own."

"No, no," Bill said. "Me...me and Shooting Star went-went with him." He gripped at his hair to add to dramatic flair. "He saw the footprints and went ahead of us."

"Oh dear," Fiddleford gasped. He looked up at his old partner. "You don't think he went after..."

"He was bitten," Bill concluded. "I-I bandaged him as best I could. The poor little meatsack can't handle a bit of pain." Bill placed his hands against his chest. "Shooting Star's looking after him right now, and he's safe until the next full moon."

Ford grabbed the handrail only for Bill to block his path. Ford shifted to the right and Bill mirrored his move. Ford then moved to the left and again Bill blocked his way.

"What's your journal say?" Bill asked opening the binder in his boyfriend's hands. "We-we have to find out."

"We don't have time!" Ford yelled and pushed Bill out of the way. "I need to examine him at once."

"No! Sixer! Don't!" Bill hollered as Ford threw the door open.

"Should I call the hosp'tal?" Fiddleford shouted as he followed behind.

"Dipper!" Ford yelled.

The lights turned on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places shouting, "Surprise!" Ford placed his hand over his startled heart while Bill and Fiddleford peered over either of Ford's shoulders.

"Bill, Grunkle Stan isn't with him," Mabel whined.

"Yes, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked as he stepped up beside his sister.

Ford's eyes landed on his nephew. As far as he could see Dipper appeared to be in good condition. He didn't see any bandages and wondered where the boy had been bitten. He then looked up and saw the decorations. Above the table of presents was a homemade banner (handiwork of Mabel, Candy, and Grenda) that read: Happy Birthday Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!

Ford's gaze again landed on the male twin. "Were you bitten by a werewolf?" he asked.

Dipper was taken back. "Um...no," he answered.

Ford took a deep breath and all anxiety left his body. He then turned to glare at his boyfriend who snickered behind his hand. Ford smacked Bill upside the head with the journal, causing the blond man to cry out in surprise.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Ford!" Soos cheered as he made his way over. He clapped Ford on the shoulder and laughed.

Ford turned to Bill and scowled. "I take it, this was your idea."

Bill stuck out his tongue and shrugged.

Ford inserted the binder back into his coat pocket. He walked closer to the decorations and smiled. He didn't know how Stan would take all their efforts, but he for one was flattered by how much they put into making it look nice.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Bill asked as he stepped next to Ford and put an arm on his shoulder.

"No, it's a nice gesture," Ford answered.

Bill smiled and swiped a sugar cookie from the plate. The blond whined when Ford snatched it out of his hand and pressed down on the treat to find it a bit too hard.

"Soft foods, Bill," he reminded the smaller man.

Bill stuck out his tongue then pouted.

The door opened to reveal a few of the teenagers Wendy had invited to attend the party. Stan wouldn't care, or even notice they were there. Lee high fived both of the twins and behind him followed Tambry on her phone. After her entered Thompson with a plump girl his age with shoulder-length black hair hanging.

Lastly came Nate with a younger teenager in tow. Mabel and Candy both fixed their eyes fixed on the younger teen. He had smooth dark skin with silver hair that hung over his face in a fringe in a much fancier way than Robbie. His eyes appeared to be a piercing reddish brown. He flashed the girls a smile then followed his cousin further into the shack.

Mabel excused herself from the group and rushed up behind the strange thirteen-year-old. Both the boy and Nate turned to see Mabel giggling as she extended her hand.

"My name's Mabel, but you can call me Mabel," she said while laughing.

"Torrance," he said and ran a hand through his silver hair. He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. Mabel's face turned a bright red and she nearly shrieked.

Candy pushed up next to Mabel and introduced herself. Torrance bowed his head and shook the girl's hand. Throughout the exchange Mabel found herself unable to look away from her new acquaintance.

Torrance walked away leaving both girls mesmerized. Mabel and Candy looked at each other and giggled. Dipper who had witnessed the entire exchange rolled his eyes.

Everyone hushed when another set of headlights illuminated the shack. Soos shut off the lights and everyone hid. Ford crossed his arms, not willing to play along with their silly antics.

Stan threw the door open still in conversation with Susan. He screamed when the lights turned on and everyone jumped up. Stan ducked behind the closest shelf and grabbed for the baseball bat he kept hidden there. As soon as he realized the room was full of familiar faces that wished him no harm nor arrest, he dropped the bat behind the shelf and composed himself.

"Happy birthday, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said as he approached the older man.

Stan looked over at Ford who rubbed at his head. "Apparently the kids and Bill..." he glanced over at his grinning boyfriend, "threw us a birthday party."

Stan stared at the twins for a moment then his mouth formed into a sincere smile. He put an arm around each of them and pulled them in for a tight embrace. As soon as they parted Wendy handed each of the birthday boys cold cans of beer.

Soos took on his role as DJ and began the music. Stan made his way over to his brother and put his arm around him.

"Who'da thought, forty years later we'd be having our very first birthday party since our teenage years," Stan said. Some of the beer from his can splashed on Ford's shirt. Stan brought the can to his mouth and gulped half of it in one go.

Ford fiddled with his can, not really interested in drinking. "To tell you the truth, Stanley," he began and sat down. His twin followed his lead. Ford put the unopened aluminum can on the vacant chair next to him. "After you left I never celebrated my birthday again."

Stan lifted a brow and finished off his drink. He ordered for one of the guests to bring him another.

Ford continued, "Mom tried to, but in the end we just had a small cake and Dad gave me a few dollars." He hunched over. "After I left for college I never told anyone my birthday. Fiddleford tried, but I couldn't." He looked into his brother's face. "Every birthday I could only think about you and how I shouldn't let Dad throw you out."

Stan sighed. "Look, Sixer, that was Dad's fault, not yours." He accepted the beer from Dipper who then ran off to partake in some stunt with Lee.

Ford shook his head. "I could have done something," he argued. In his mind he could still see Stan standing in front of the apartment building begging for his twin, his only friend, to not leave him out in the cold. Guilt stabbed Ford as he recalled shutting the curtains on Stan. "The result: forty birthdays alone."

Stan leaned against the back of his chair. "To tell ya the truth, Ford, I didn't celebrate my birthday either," he confessed. "I mean I told a few waitresses it was my birthday to get free drinks and cakes, but I didn't see much reason to celebrate." He stared straight ahead. "I didn't have any real friends to celebrate with. Most everyone I knew wanted me dead."

Another stab in the heart, however Ford didn't stop him, he deserved every attack. Looking at the man who shared his face he wondered just how lonely Stan had been those four decades. At least he had Fiddleford, Helen, and a few others in college who he considered acquaintances. Even when he moved to Gravity Falls he had Herbert Wilson, the Valentinos, and once again Fiddleford. He looked over where Bill conversed with some of the teens who found him cool for some reason he didn't understand. Despite the betrayal, Bill had provided him with much needed company.

"Know what, I don't wanna think about the past anymore," Stan said. "It's only bad memories. From now on we won't have lonely birthdays." He held up his hand. "High six?"

Ford smiled and accepted his brother's gesture.

Dipper walked over to the snack table where the cake sat. He piled the candles on the top layer and asked Mabel to gather a knife and some plates from the kitchen. The brunette busted into the kitchen and gasped at the sight of the gnomes eating leftover cookies from the platter.

"What are you doing? Those are for the party!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Oh, about that," Jeff said as he moved to the ledge to face a glaring Mabel with hands on her hips. "I have something important to tell you, but we decided we'd wait until after the party."

"You weren't invited," Mabel said and flicked Jeff on the nose.

Jeff's hand clutched at his nose. Next to him stepped Steve.

"Then I suppose you don't want to hear about what we saw yesterday," Steve said.

Mabel grabbed the butter knife from the drawer and shoved it into her sweater pocket. She turned back to the two gnomes at the ledge of the counter.

Before she could ask she heard footsteps and saw a shadow in the doorway. Steve dove behind a cookie jar while Mabel snatched Jeff and hid him behind her back. The reddish brown eyes that appeared to glow in the dim lighting were the first thing she noticed. Torrance came into view and stopped right in front of the girl.

"I thought maybe you'd like some help carrying the dishes," offered Torrance.

Mabel giggled as she stared into his eyes. "Well, that is so kind of you to offer." Jeff struggled in her grasp. Mabel reached back with her other hand and pinched him on the side. Jeff let out a squeal which Mabel silenced by clamping her hand over his mouth and nose.

"It's the least I can do for you inviting me into your home," Torrance said with a bow of his head. He pushed by Mabel and grabbed the stack of porcelain saucers.

Jeff writhed in pain as the girl blocked his air supply from both passages. As soon as Torrance left the room Mabel looked down to see the gnome suffocating in her grasp.

"Oh my gosh, Jeff, I'm so sorry!" Mabel cried.

She set him down on the table where he took in a lung full of air. The other nine gnomes rushed to his aid as he continued to take deep breaths.

The girl put a hand on each side of her face. "I'm so, so sorry," she said. "I'll bring you all a piece of cake."

Half of the gnomes lit up at the mention of the sweet treat.

"We still have news you might-" Phil began.

"We'll talk later," Mabel interrupted. She took hold of the knife in her pocket. "I'll be back in a few. Stay in here until all the other guests leave." With that Mabel exited from the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Dipper asked when his sister put the knife on the table.

Mabel glanced up to see Torrance standing right beside her brother. "I'll tell you later," she whispered to Dipper then pushed in between her twin and the guest.

"Everyone! May I have your attention, please!" Dipper called.

Soos quieted the music and the conversation gradually halted. All eyes landed on the twins.

"Today we celebrate our Grunkles' birthday!" he called.

Fiddleford pulled Stan and Ford to the center of the room in front of the cake table. Stan stood proud with his hands on his hips and Ford waved to the crowd.

"Sometimes people ask if it's weird, or I guess, annoying having to share your birthday with your sibling," Dipper said. He took Mabel's hand. "And it can be."

"Oh, it can be," Mabel echoed. "Especially when you have to compromise on the theme."

The comment earned a few laughs.

"But it's also good to know that someone's always got your back," Dipper finished.

All the guests applauded.

Stan stepped forward. "Good speech, you two," he said and ruffled their hair. The birthday boy turned to his brother. "Over forty years ago me and Ford had a falling out." Ford nodded, but kept quiet. Stan continued, "Ten years later we had a chance to fix it, but we were stupid and didn't."

There were a few murmurs. The twins looked over at Ford to see the shame written on his face. Bill crossed his arms, again angry at the guilt that welled up in his heart knowing he was partially responsible for their unhappy reunion.

"And thirty years later we got another chance, and still acted stubborn and stupid," Stan said.

"We did," Ford added. "I regret letting pride take away my best friend for so long." He patted Stan on the back.

Stan smiled. He cleared his throat and said, "But today marks our first birthday together in forty years."

The guests cheered and applauded. The Pines brothers turned and blew out their candles in unison. Another round of applause for the older set of twins.

"Now let's eat," Stan called.

The cake was passed out and consumed. Mabel snuck into the kitchen with ten slices of cake that raised her brother's suspicion, but decided not to say anything just yet.

As Ford took his last bite he felt someone grab him from behind. He grabbed said person and flipped him over his shoulder. He caught the face of his assailant and grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"Way to welcome someone, Sixer," Bill said in between laughs.

"Bill, I've told you about sneaking up on me," Ford chided.

The blond shrugged. He pulled Ford into the living room for some privacy. Before Ford could speak, Bill leaned in and licked away the stray bit of frosting in the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. He then pressed his lips against Ford's. Ford's arm grasped Bill's back and pushed the smaller man closer to his chest and they deepened their kiss.

Bill moaned and halfway opened his eyes. With a smirk he said, "I've missed the way you taste."

Ford grinned. "It is my birthday, and I will have you as my final present tonight," he said and claimed Bill's mouth once more.

Behind the kiss Bill grinned. He suddenly wanted the party to end.

The party lasted until midnight. By then Stan was halfway wasted. Tambry, Lee, and Nate weren't in any better condition. Wendy lamented not being able to consume alcohol, but Thompson and his girlfriend Charlotte refused drink so Wendy wouldn't feel left out. Thompson even offered to drive everyone home.

Wendy and Charlotte gathered the rest of their intoxicated friends and helped them into Thompson's van. Nate called for his cousin to get on the van.

Torrance made his way over to the thirteen-year-old girls. Both Mabel and Candy lit up at the boy's presence. He took one of their hands in either of his.

"I'm pleased to meet you two," Torrance said with a wink. He turned, the bottom of his frock coat flapping with flair. Candy put her hands over her heart while Mabel folded her hands and watched with glimmering eyes as Torrance made his exit.

"Girls, he's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Mabel exclaimed.

"Yes, and he's so mysterious," Candy added with a giggle.

"I like his charm," Grenda said.

"Well, we're certainly not going to fight over him," Mabel said waving her hand.

"No way, I've already got a boyfriend," Grenda answered and pulled out her phone. She opened up a smiling photograph of her boyfriend Marius. She pressed her lips against the phone leaving a smear on the screen.

Mabel and Candy exchanged glances and laughed awkwardly.

"Let's not fight over him, we are going to meet so many cute boys this summer," Mabel said.

Candy agreed and they shook on it.

A few minutes later Candy and Grenda's ride arrived. The girls hugged Mabel goodbye and made their exit. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos began on cleaning up the party. Bill and Ford picked up a few soiled dishes and followed the others into the kitchen. Stan followed after with his hands in his pockets.

Mabel gasped when she remembered the gnomes that she had left alone for two hours. All but Shmebulock had fallen asleep, the mentioned licking icing from his hands.

The girl tossed the fallen streamers in the trash and ran over Jeff where she gently roused him awake. The gnome leader jumped up and smacked at Mabel's hand. He put a hand over his pounding heart when he remembered where he was.

"He said he had something important to tell us," Mabel said to the others.

Jeff stood and straightened up his clothes and hat.

"Well?" Dipper asked, recalling his earlier encounter.

"You know, after you two abused me all night, I don't think I want to anymore," Jeff said.

"Tell 'em what they wanna know or I'll set you on fire," Bill threatened.

Jeff scoffed. "We all know you lost your powers, Cipher."

Bill grinned and his eyes switched to red. The blue flames also took on the crimson color.

"That spell only keeps me from hurting humans," Bill said with a cackle. "And I have plenty of magic left to roast a gnome."

"Look, I'm sorry for all that," Mabel said.

"Just let them go, it's probably just a lie to get free cake," Dipper said and turned his back.

"Then you don't want to know about that woman breaking into the shack yesterday?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked, the news instantly sobering him up.

"She broke in before noon, but stayed for a long time," Jeff answered.

Stan turned to Soos. "Take inventory on everything," he demanded.

"We didn't see her take anything," Steve said as he joined the leader.

"Yeah, she left empty handed, but she was searching for something," Jeff added. He looked over at Steve and Shmebulock then back to the Pines. "We looked through the window and saw her looking hard for something."

"What...what did she look like?" Ford asked.

Jeff stroked his chin. "Kind of pretty. Athletic build. Red hair. Glasses. Cute smile."

"I thought her frustrated frown looked cuter," Phil argued.

"No, she has nice teeth," Jeff retorted. "That made her smile much prettier."

Ford and Stan looked at each other and nodded.

"Do you still have the security tapes?" Soos asked.

Stan didn't answer. He headed for the room which contained the hidden security camera.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all like the first chapter in part/season two of Bonded: Year Two.**

 **The ending is credited to Energy witch who suggested someone seeing Avery break into the house.**


	22. Summerween

**I'm so happy so many of you liked the first chapter of the second part.**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of chapter twenty one: Female Fantasy Freak, Energy witch, Frostbite, Marisol777, BILLCIPHER ELOOFLSKHU, Guest, Berrybanana05, Bakugannerd52, and CornChip.**

 **While we were given a brief glimpse at some of the dimensions during Ford's travels in Journal 3, it's only a small account of the thirty year journey. Therefore, I've made up a few dimensions both in Bonded, and here. Another mention of one of the dimensions are in this chapter. And since it was mentioned that Ford is an outlaw in some of those dimensions, that will also be touched on in this chapter.**

* * *

Everyone hurried out of the kitchen and into Stan's office. The twins exchanged glances. Bill put his hand on Ford's arm. The gnomes poked their heads around the humans' legs.

Stan straightened out the antler of the taxidermy jackelope hanging on the wall then stepped back. The door swiveled displaying the cameras for the gift shop and for the main indoor exhibit in addition to the attached VCR. Fiddleford, Susan, and the gnomes were the only ones surprised.

Stan smiled wide. "I know the law better than anyone," he boasted. "We got footage of her breakin' and enterin' and its jail time for that nosy hussy."

Bill grinned. Ford nodded and the twins hoped there was clear evidence of the woman on tape.

The conman slid his fingers into the slot of the VCR and his eyes widened. He let out a swear and lowered his eyes to the hole to find it void of any VHS tapes.

Stan groaned and turned to the lot, his fists clenched.

"Dammit, Soos, you idiot! I thought I told you to replace the tapes!" Stan yelled.

There was a collective gasp, the loudest being from Soos himself. The handyman replayed his memory and his mouth fell open when he was on his way to complete the task when he got distracted by the twins running down the attic stairs with their beach bags in hand. Soos then offered to carry their luggage out to the RV and the previous task discarded from his mind.

"Oh, no Mr. Pines, I forgot," Soos exclaimed with his hands gripping at his hat. He hung his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Dipper said and patted Soos on the back.

"Yeah, accidents happen," Susan added.

"No, it ain't okay!" roared Stan. He curled his fingers and let out a howl of frustration. "I ask you to do one thing." Stan moved in on a trembling Soos. "Now we've lost any proof of her being here and maybe even finding out what she was nosing about for in the first place!"

Soos looked up at Stan with his lip quivering and the white of his eyes turned a slight red as the bottom lids slowly filled with water.

"Stanley, calm down, it's a mistake..." Susan began.

"A mistake that may have cost us who knows what!" Stan yelled, swiping his arm across the air. He moved in on Susan. "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut on things that ain't your concern!"

Susan stared wide eyed at her fiance. She glanced over at Mabel then back at the floor.

"Grunkle Stan, don't yell at her," said Mabel.

"Yeah, it's not her fault," added Dipper.

"You two go to bed," Stan ordered.

There was a long moment of silence. Susan turned and headed to the kitchen where her purse had been stored on the coat rack.

"I agree," Ford said stepping closer with Bill in tow. "It's been a long day."

The twins stared up at Ford whose face showed the seriousness behind his words. They glanced back at Stan then walked towards the stairs. The siblings stopped on the staircase to watch Susan bid the Pines brothers a final happy birthday and goodbye before fleeing the shack.

Mabel's heart sunk. She looked up at her brother whose face still displayed utter shock in what just happened. He turned his gaze ahead and began his ascencion to the attic bedroom with Mabel close behind.

Back in the office Stan kicked the copier machine that sparked and hissed. He then turned to the others who watched him except for Soos who was on the brink of tears. Fiddleford finally stepped further into the office.

"If ya like, I can fixxa cammers to fit on a dig'tal format that resets ev'ry week unless you stop it," the engineer offered.

"That would be good," Stan replied.

Fiddleford nodded and walked towards the cameras.

"Tomorrow, Fiddleford," Stan said grasping at his forehead. "It's late."

"I agree, let's all get a good sleep and regroup in the morning," Ford seconded.

"That includes you, Stanford," Fiddleford said wagging his finger at his old partner.

"The Mystery Shack's closed tomorrow," Stan announced. "I want a full sweep of everything. All inventory will be taken. If she took anything, or went anywhere she wasn't supposed to, I wanna know." Stan stared at his employee who still couldn't meet his eye. "Soos," he called. The mentioned looked up obviously trying to keep from crying in front of his boss. "Be here early, we got a lot of work to do."

Soos nodded. He slipped into the living room where his grandma had gone for a rest. The old woman slept soundly in the recliner with her head tilted to the side. Soos gently shook her until she woke. She smiled at her grandson which slowly faded when she saw his face twitch and his eyes glistening.

"Miho, lo que está mal?" Abuelita asked.

"It's nothing, Grandma," Soos answered and helped the elderly woman to her feet.

On the way out Abuelita stopped to offer her blessing to the Pines brothers. The twins were curteous enough to accept, although Soos couldn't bring himself to look at Stan. The two made their way out of the shack.

"I'm going to bed," Stan announced and walked in the direction of his room leaving Ford, Bill, and Fiddleford just outside the open office.

"I'll be back to work onna cammers tomorrow," Fiddleford said. He stopped as he grasped the door handle and turned back to face his old friend. "Don't stay up all night." The door closed behind him.

"You heard what he said," Bill said not looking at his boyfriend.

Ford walked over to the vending machine. He entered the code and let the door slide open enough. How he wished they had kept the screws in until they returned from their beach trip. Ford examined the hinges and the doorway, as far as he could tell no one forced their way inside.

Bill leaned against the door jamb. Ford stood up and stared at the door with his hands on his hips.

"I'm going to double check everything in the lab just to be sure," Ford said.

He grabbed the lantern and descended the stairs with Bill behind him.

"Fiddleford said she's interested in this lab and I fear the worst if she finds it," Ford admitted.

Bill nodded. A part of him smiled as he wondered what if Avery hid somewhere in the shack and waited in the shadows for the moment the two of them revealed the entrance to the laboratory. He shivered at his own imagination and then pictured himself setting her ablaze.

* * *

The Mystery Shack stayed closed for the following two days. Stan had the twins as well as Soos and Wendy scour every inch of the house for any evidence of Avery's visit. Meanwhile Ford and Bill checked for any clues that she had been in the basement.

They questioned the gnomes, who testified to seeing her in the giftshop, the exhibit room, and the kitchen, but anywhere else they couldn't be sure. The news satisfied Ford for a moment until Bill mentioned the second entrance. He and Ford examined the hole beneath the shack that led to the basement (Ford underneath the house, and Bill levitating from the inside).

From what Ford could tell there was no evidence on Avery having stumbled upon the entrance. If she had, Ford concluded she had done an excellent job of hiding her tracks. Plus the gnomes confirmed they never saw her examine the outside of the shack. However they hadn't been around for the entirety of her visit and couldn't be sure. Jeff and Steve were the only ones who had lingered and admitted to seeing her leave empty handed, although there was the possibility that something had been stored inside her purse.

For the moment Ford accepted the likely theory that Avery had not found the second entry and ordered Bill to close it up. As soon as Ford crawled out from under the shack Bill used his magic to form bricks out of the large rocks lying close by. The bricks firmly blocked out any trespassers, but would be easy enough for him to obliterate should another emergency arrive.

At the end of the second day search the four adults and Wendy regrouped with presuming that nothing had been taken. A few minutes later they were joined by the twins who finished searching their room. Nothing seemed amiss from their belongings either.

Fiddleford emerged from the office to grab Stan and show him the latest installment to the surveillance cameras. The group all cooed at the larger screens in addition to a third that showed the outside like the one in the lab, along with three disc recorders (one for each camera). In the middle of the three monitors sat a miniature computer with a five inch wide and three inch tall screen. Fiddleford explained that at the end of a seven day period the option for saving would pop up on the computer. In that moment if Stan so wished he could replace the discs, or erase all the data on the previous ones and start over.

Stan smiled as he looked upon the new gadgets. The reusable discs would save him money without the glitching that came with continuous recording over the VHS tapes.

After every inch of the shack had been searched the group congregated in the living room. Dipper and Wendy shared the recliner. The two of them had decided on a TV airing of _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_. Mabel leaned against the base of the chair; she found the plot enjoyable, but mainly watched because she adored three of the attractive lead actors. Bill laid on the carpet on his stomach and elbows with his hands supporting his head.

All glanced over as Soos sauntered into the room. He picked up a chair from the folding table on the other side of the room and sat it in next to the recliner. He sat down not making eye contact with the others.

"That's what you should go as for Summerween," Mabel said to Bill. "I can help you make your costume."

"I'll think about it," Bill said as he had considered going in his cat costume again. So many of the townspeople had fallen in love with the adorableness of his costume last year and he planned to earn twice as much candy his second round.

"What about you?" Dipper asked Wendy.

The redhead shrugged. "Thompson is throwing a party at his place," she said. "I might go."

"Sounds fun," Dipper said, shifting in the chair in hopes that she would ask him to join.

"How about you, Soos?" Mabel asked the other person in the room.

The handyman glanced up from the television he hadn't really paid much attention to.

"I-uh...sure," Soos said.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

Soos faked a smile. "I'll be fine, little dude."

Ford walked into the living room to be greeted by five pairs of eyes. He glanced over at the TV to watch a few minutes of an action scene on the ship.

"I was kidnapped by pirates once," Ford said. "In Dimension 103 I think it was." He scratched at his chin. "The captain let me live when he realized how useful I could be with advancing their weapons as well as navigation."

"Whoa! Mr. Pines, you were a pirate?" Wendy asked.

Dipper's face lit up with the hopes of another story time. Everyone back home never could fathom how his great-uncle could be possibly the coolest person in existance.

"A pirate's accomplice is more like it," Ford answered. "However, that offense is considered just as serious a crime." He folded his hands behind his back. "Therefore I must never show my face in that dimension again unless I want it blown off with guns my teachings of chemistry and physics helped improve."

A collective silence filled the room.

Bill grinned. He turned to Mabel and said, "I think I will take your suggestion."

* * *

The night of Summerween arrived, all were happy the holiday took place on a Saturday. The recently carved jack-o-melons sat out on the porches. Just as the sunset everyone in town readied for a mix of innocent and spooky fun.

Mabel was the first to emerge from her room fully dressed in a pink princess gown. She spun in a circle before Stan who made a comment about bright colors causing him nausea. She laughed then looked over his choice for reprising his vampire costume once more. The conman wondered just how many kids would show up at the Mystery Shack based on the scares he had given last Summerween and Halloween alike.

They heard a second step of footsteps descending the stairs and looked upon Dipper who dressed as Captain America with the shield made out of an old aluminum platter the pizza restaurant in town tossed out.

"Oh, someone looks handsome," Mabel said and poked her brother on the cheek.

"Tryin' to impress someone?" Stan asked as he laughed and pointed at the padded muscles on the costume.

Dipper blushed. "It's-it's-it's part of the costume," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

For the first time in his life Dipper felt grateful that Bill walked into the room as both of his relatives' attention switched to him. Mabel squealed at the sight of Bill in her handmade coat and shirt. The leather pants he had found at a thrift store two days prior. Soos had come across the pirate tricorn hat with a large red feather in the storage room during their search.

Bill fiddled with the white ruffled cravat until Mabel ordered him to kneel down where she fastened it for him. She gave him a look over and then two thumbs up.

"Grunkle Ford's gonna hit the floor when he sees you," the female twin boasted.

Stan stroked his chin. "Hmm...it's missin' somethin'," he mused. He then snapped his fingers and retreated to his office. A few seconds later the conman returned with a black eyepatch in hand. Bill removed the hat while Stan secured the eyepatch over Bill's right eye and then snatched the hat and placed it atop the smaller man's head. "Perfect."

Bill walked over to the full length mirror and smiled at his reflection. Mabel had done a stellar job with the two garments she constructed.

All heads turned as they heard a knock on the door. Stan removed his dentures and inserted the plastic fangs into his mouth. He grinned at the twins who shared a chuckle then opened the door to reveal Soos dressed as a character from _Fight Fighters_.

"Oh, hey, Soos," Stan greeted and moved aside.

Soos nodded then moved on inside. Stan watched the man who had barely said a word to him over the past few days entered. Even worse he hadn't been his usual cheerful self when interacting with the customers or his colleagues.

Stan sighed and stepped up behind Soos. The handyman looked over his shoulder and nearly cried out when Stan grasped his shoulder.

"Look, Soos, about the other night," Stan said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mighta said some things outta anger." He waved his hand. "Things-things I didn't mean."

Soos opened his mouth to reply, then promptly shut it.

Stan cleared his throat and stepped back. "Maybe I shoulda double checked the tapes before leavin'," he added.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Pines," Soos said. He folded his hands and lowered his head. "I wish I could go back in time and fix it."

"It's too late now," Stan said waving dismissively. "Besides she didn't take nothin', so we're good for now."

"And McGucket's invention should keep that from happening again," Dipper added.

The door to the lab opened and all looked to see Ford emerge and everyone gasped at the sight of him in his pirate costume. His pants and waistcoat were constructed of brown leather and three sets of buckled belts surrounded his legs. Around his waist were two more brown belts with large buckles and two sets of silver chains that connected from the front of the belt to the back, with the metal links draped over the side of his thighs. Three thin short horizontal chains dipped on the front of his vest. He wore a cream shirt with a matching cravat. Instead of a stereotypical pirate hat he wore a tall top hat with chains and a set of goggles attached.

Bill grinned and moved in on his boyfriend inspecting every inch of the outfit. Ford sighed at the hungry look in his lover's eyes.

"Leather, chains, and buckles, it's a good look for ya, Sixer," Bill said. He pushed against Ford's back and snaked his hands around his neck, clasping them in front of Ford's chest. Bill pressed his lips against Ford's ear and his hot breath whispered, "This is the best treat of the night."

Ford pushed Bill from him a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance on his face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Bill, this is how the pirates dressed in Dimension 103," Ford explained. He stared down at the leather gauntlet on his right arm combined with two more thin chains. "I was surprised to find something similar in the costume shop." He looked up at the others. "Although it's called steampunk in this dimension."

Bill crossed his arms and grinned. "I might need to check out Dimension 103 at some point."

Ford rolled his eyes then stepped towards the door. The rest of the party grabbed their candy collecting buckets and followed close behind. Soos drove them into town where they met up with Candy and Grenda. Grenda sported her same witch costume from the previous year and Candy was dressed as Snow White. Mabel commented on how cute her long hair went with the costume.

With smiles everyone save Ford ran up the stairs to the first house. They received their candy and thanked the host, grateful to be enjoying the holiday instead of worrying about the Trickster.

They repeated the routine for the first ten houses. Eventually the group stopped in front of the small house that belonged to Lazy Susan.

"Maybe we should skip this one," Mabel said to the others.

"Are ya kiddin'? she always gives out king sized candy bars," Grenda argued.

"As long as you're in a costume," added Soos.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and nervously shrugged. The twins followed behind the other two girls with Bill in back of them. Candy rang the doorbell. Lazy Susan opened the door dressed as a bag of catnip. She greeted the two in front then noticed Bill and the twins in back.

"Happy Summerween," Susan said with an awkward smile.

The twins returned her grin with a nervous one of their own. As always Susan rewarded the trick-or-treaters with king sized chocolate bars that made them smile. Mabel bent down to pet Mr. Cat Face. The feline purred as it bumped her knuckles with his head.

Donald darted out of the door and into Bill's arms. The demon brought the cat to his face where he snuggled up against his neck and purred. Susan clapped her hands and ran inside to grab a disposable camera. She aimed the camera at Bill who smiled with the content cat still in his arms.

"Susan, I hope you're not still mad at Grunkle Stan," Mabel said and handed Mr. Cat Face back to his owner. The kitty jumped on Susan's shoulder. "He said you won't return his calls."

Susan sighed. She gripped the candy bowl in her arms. "If he wants to apologize he can do it in person," she said.

"Good luck," Bill muttered under his breath.

Mabel elbowed him in the ribs causing him to drop his hold on Donald. The cat landed gracefully on his feet then rushed back inside the house.

"Look, Mr. Pines was just in a bad mood that night," Soos explained. "He...he didn't mean what he said."

"I'll wait to hear those words from his mouth," Susan replied. She glanced over at the three kids making their way up her lawn. "Now I have others to attend to."

The twins looked at each other and let out defeated sighs. Soos led the group down the stairs. Bill glanced over his shoulder at the woman as he made his way down the steps. The largest kid bumped into him as they passed on the stairs without an apology.

The six met with Ford who stood at the edge of Lazy Susan's property. He noticed the tension between the group, but decided not to ask. Bill stood next to Ford as they walked.

Mabel said to Dipper, "Grunkle Stan may have really messed up this time."

When Dipper questioned she revealed what Susan had said to her at the bridal shop. She felt awful betraying Susan's confidence, but trusted her brother to offer help, or at least advice.

"Your brother made a big mistake," Bill said with a grin.

Ford lifted a brow. "Explain," he demanded.

"Oh, you'll know soon," Bill replied with a snicker.

Ford pursed his lips, but didn't probe any further. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction of Susan's house and figured whatever Bill referenced and the reason his niece and nephew whispered had something to do with her. Of course it wasn't the first time Stan did or said something stupid to damage a relationship.

The group approached the next house. Everyone's mouths curved into smiles at the sight of the place decorated for the holiday. Rubber bats hung from the ceiling. A fog machine sat in the corner of the steps hidden by one of the many plastic tombstones that lined the walkway. On either side of the large porch sat three hay bales with jack-o-melons atop. To the left sat a slumped scarecrow.

The teenagers ran up the stairs and Mabel reached the door first. As she extended her arm to ring the doorbell the scarecrow sprung to life and roared causing the four to scream. Candy fell causing the other three to plummet with her. The scarecrow hopped down from the hay bale and towered over the shuddering four.

From two steps below the blue flames engulfed Bill's hands. Soos snatched a muddy shovel from the right side of the porch. Ford dashed up the stairs and aimed the laser gun at the assailant.

The scarecrow looked up and held out his hands while begging for them to stop. High on adrenaline Grenda threw a punch at the straw creature.

"Guys, hold up, it's just me!" the scarecrow yelled from shock at the weapons pointed at him and the sudden explosion of pain in his cheek. The scarecrow ripped the mask off to show the frightened face of Nate. "It was just a joke," he wheezed.

The three men let out held breaths and one by one lowered their weapons. The laser gun was inserted into Ford's holster and the flames vanished from Bill's hands. Soos threw the shovel back where he found it.

"That's what you get for scaring us," Grenda bellowed.

They heard cackling from the roof and the body of a younger teen fell backwards causing everyone except Nate and Ford to scream.

"Looks like the joker got joked," Torrance teased from where he leaned backwards from a railing on the porch's overhang. The girls stared up to where he held on to the bar by his knees. His silver fringe dangled exposing his forehead, the black cape of his costume also victim to gravity.

Torrance then noticed the three girls staring up at him with gaping mouths. With a grin he flipped down and landed on his feet.

"Good evening, ladies," he said and took Mabel by the hand. Dipper cringed when Nate's cousin brought her gloved knuckles to his lips for a gentle kiss. Mabel's face turned as pink as her gown and her smile widened. He then turned to Candy and greeted her in a similar manner making her blush and giggle. He also bowed before Grenda.

The three thirteen-year-olds squealed and whispered among themselves while Soos helped Dipper to his feet. Bill watched the suave teenager through narrowed eyes that dared him to get too close to Mabel. A few feet behind him Ford watched with the same thoughts.

As they headed back to the street Dipper stepped in between Mabel and Torrance. The other boy smirked at Mabel's twin and reached for the girl only for Dipper to again push himself in between the two.

"You may want to keep off my sister," Dipper said to Torrance. He glanced back at Bill and Ford. "Our uncles won't like you being too friendly with Mabel."

Torrance looked over his shoulder to see both Ford and Bill staring him down. Torrance smiled at the two men then looked back at Dipper.

"Whatever you say," Torrance said then locked arms with Candy. The raven-haired girl shrieked in delight and walked with her eyes glued to the boy in the vampire costume.

Dipper took a glimpse over his shoulder to see Ford give him an approving nod. Dipper offered his great-uncle a thumbs up then looked ahead, with his nose in the air.

Mabel glanced over to her left to see Candy holding onto Torrance. She burned with rage and pushed her brother out of the way to stand on the other side of the boy. Mabel immediately began conversation with Torrance that included a lot of smiling and blinking. Candy caught on to her attempts and tightened her hold on Torrance's arm.

With a fake laugh Mabel put her arm around Torrance's right one. She pushed her finger against his cheek causing the silver-haired boy to smile. He then caught Dipper's glare and yanked his arm free from Mabel's grasp and instead placed the right hand atop of Candy's who held onto his left arm.

Mabel stopped while the rest of the thirteen-year-olds moved on. It was only when Bill bumped into her she crossed her arms and stomped her feet to catch up with them. Candy looked over at her seething best friend for a moment and considered letting go of Torrance. However one look into those red-brown eyes and she found herself cuddling against his side and he put an arm around her back.

At that moment all sound ceased to exist and every color meshed into red. She kept her glare on the oblivious Candy while screaming in her head how someone she trusted could betray her so quickly.

The teenagers and Soos briskly walked down to the next house while Ford moved at a more leisurely pace with his hands against his hips. The author started when Bill grabbed Ford's right arm with both of his. He leaned his head against Ford's shoulder.

"You havin' fun, Sixer?" Bill asked.

"I'm only chaperoning you so you don't get everyone in trouble," Ford replied while looking straight ahead.

"And what makes you think that?" Bill questioned, releasing his hold on Ford's arm.

"Frankly, we can't go anywhere without some kind of monster or disaster following," Ford answered.

"And you think that's my fault?" Bill asked with his hand against his chest.

"I didn't say that," Ford argued.

"But you're thinking it," Bill retorted and tapped the side of Ford's head.

"You don't have access to my thoughts anymore," Ford responded with a smug grin.

Bill crossed his arms, stuck out his tongue at Ford, then pouted. Ford walked ahead, ignoring his boyfriend's antics.

Two beautiful women: one dressed as a sexy bunny and the other as a French maid stopped and stared at the men. Bill found neither one appealing and judging by the look on Ford's face, neither did he.

"Hey there, handsome, we're goin' to this party on Pecan Avenue," the bunny said in a smoker's voice and patted Ford on the shoulder.

The French maid stroked Bill's side. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when her fingers rubbed a tickle spot.

"No thanks, ladies, we have our own party to attend," Bill said.

"Maybe we can join you instead," the French maid said in a squeaky voice, not noticing the disinterest on the two men's faces.

The woman dressed as a bunny groped Ford's butt. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. The woman gasped and shouted obscenities at the man. The other woman took hold of her wrist and pulled her away from Ford.

"I don't understand," the bunny hissed at the maid.

"Hey, you dudes, okay?" Soos asked as he ran to catch up with the two in their party who had somehow ended up a good ways behind them. The teenagers stopped at a cul-de-sac which would hold their attention long enough for Soos to collect the other two.

Soos stared at the two women dressed in mini skirts that somehow matched their costumes. The two broke away from Bill and Ford and surrounded Soos.

"Aren't you handsome," the bunny said and took Soos' left hand.

"I agree," the maid added and grasped Soos' right hand. "That costume suits you, honey."

Soos laughed. "You two are funny," he said.

"You coming, Soos?" Bill asked as he and Ford walked away.

"Coming, dudes," Soos called. He pulled himself away. "Look, ladies, I have a girlfriend and..."

The two women stood in front of him with grins.

"Surely that won't matter," the maid said as she moved in.

"You're getting too close," said Soos.

"Is that really so bad?" the bunny asked.

"But Melody, she..." Soos trailed off as the women laughed.

"Melody?" the bunny asked. "Who's Melody?"

"I...I don't know a Melody," Soos said with a simple smile on his face. The women each grabbed one of Soos' hands and walked in line with him.

Ford and Bill both looked when Soos rejoined them with the women by his side.

"Soos, what are you doing?" Ford asked.

Soos blinked and suddenly remembered where he was and that he had a girlfriend in another part of the state. He apologized to the women, let go of them, and frantically ran. He caught up with the other two men who waited for him. Bill gave the strangers a fierce glare until Ford called his name. The women watched the three men hurry farther away.

The bunny put a hand on the maid's shoulder. "Wait," she whispered to her partner and both grinned.

The three men met up with the teenagers who had finished trick-or-treating at the four houses on the cul-de-sac. Dipper asked where they had gone and the adults assured them it was nothing. Dipper pursed his lips, but chose not to inquire any further.

In that moment of distraction the two women crept up behind them. The maid put her hand over Soos' eyes and whispered that they should find a more secluded area. The sound of her voice put him in a trance and without the other's notice Soos was dragged away.

The woman in the bunny costume watched the rest of the party disappear out of view. She motioned to her partner who dragged Soos away while she slipped off in the other direction for one more wishing that Bill and Ford hadn't been immune to their charm.

* * *

 **Oh dear. What will happen to Soos? What about Mabel and Candy's friendship? Or Stan and Susan? Such drama!**


	23. In the Glade

**Hey, everyone! Do you know what today is? Today is Bonded's first birthday/anniversary. Exactly one year ago on January 18, 2016 I wrote the first chapter of Bonded.**

 **Berrybanana05 has made a beautiful drawing of Ford and Bill's Halloween costumes if you want to check them out.**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter: Female Fantasy Freak, Energy witch, Whiteling, Berrybanana05, ImpossibleJedi4, 2021FanGirl, and Marisol777.**

 **Oh, in this timeline I have given the Free Pizza Guy the name Chuck. He has a decent sized role in this chapter, and I'm trying to use more canon characters in this story, so a nameless background character will be given a bit of spotlight in this chapter.**

* * *

The group moved on from the cul-de-sac and walked down the street. Dipper looked into his bucket at the amount of glistening wrappers just underneath the hole. Despite their buckets quickly filling, they planned to gather until exhaustion.

A little ways in the distance the Northwest manor came into view. Grenda, Candy, and Mabel all stopped. Torrance nearly tripped over Candy's feet and Dipper bumped into Mabel. The girl glared at her twin then turned back to look at the fancy home they had been privileged to receive invites to twice.

"Do you think they'll let the commoners in for candy?" Grenda asked.

"Pacifica will definitely greet us," Mabel replied.

"It isn't Pacifica we have to worry about," Dipper groaned.

Torrance petted Candy's hair. "They'll let this sweet Candy in, that's for sure," he said making the mentioned laugh.

Mabel glared at her friend and the handsome boy. Her stomach twisted at how they openly flirted disregarding public decency in front of others.

Torrance and the girls moved on ahead. With a smile Dipper took two steps and then stopped. He flushed and nervously called the others to wait.

Rubbing his arm Dipper said, "How about we don't go there."

"Are you nuts? They're rich and so is their candy!" Grenda argued.

"Fancy chocolate is so much better than regular," Candy said dreamily. She pouted at Dipper. "Will you really rob us of that joy?"

"I...uh, I um, don't-I mean it's the Northwests," Dipper protested. "What-what if they just turn us away?"

"Then they turn us away," said Candy.

"What do we lose?" Mabel added.

Dipper looked up at the grand home. He knew somewhere inside was the heiress herself. He sighed and shook his head.

"Suit yourself," Grenda said and marched towards the entrance of the mansion. Candy and Torrance followed after her.

"Come on, Dipper, what reason do you have not to..." Mabel began. Her words ceased when she noticed his cheeks were flushed in addition to sweating more than usual. She then grinned and poked the boy in the side. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of Pacifica seeing you dressed in your nerdy costume?"

Dipper's face lit up. "No! No! That's not it at all," he cried.

"Oh, I think it is," Bill said from behind them.

The two looked to see him laughing. Ford scolded Bill for teasing which only made the latter laugh harder. Mabel joined in with Bill which only made Dipper's face burn redder.

"Cut it out," Ford chided.

"Oh come on, it's harmless fun," Bill said and pinched Dipper's cheek. "Right, Soos?"

Dipper slapped Bill's hand away as Bill, Ford, and Mabel turned to discover a member of their party missing.

"Soos?" Bill called.

Ford's heart skipped. "Mabel, did he go on ahead with the rest of your friends?" he asked.

Mabel shook her head. "I don't think so," she answered then turned to look in the direction of the mansion. "He could've, I didn't see."

Bill and Ford exchanged glances. They quickened their strides to catch up with the rest of the party with the twins running close behind. The others looked up as the four stopped in the middle of them. Bill looked to see no sign of their missing member.

"Did Soos come with you?" Ford asked Candy, Grenda, and Torrance to which the three shook their heads.

"You think those women got him?" Bill questioned.

"What women?" Dipper asked.

Ford cursed himself for not noticing his disappearance sooner.

"We're going to have to search everywhere from the circle back," Ford said to his boyfriend.

"We-we can help," Dipper said looking to the rest of his party then back at Ford. The others nodded.

"No, you all stay here. Together," Ford demanded. With that he and Bill took off down the driveway and back out into the road.

Several other trick-or-treaters ducked out of the way of the two men sprinting in their direction. The two sets of leather boots pounded against the pavement.

Ford looked over at Bill whose face displayed a mixture of fear and rage. He checked to make sure the laser gun was still secure in his holster.

"I have a good idea what they are, and if I'm correct Soos is in danger," Bill spat.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper no longer felt any desire to trick-or-treat until they heard news of their friend. Nonetheless they walked through the surprisingly open gate and up the pathway. The twins speculated that after the incident last summer, the Northwests were more willing to let in the common folk for special events.

The servants bowed and welcomed yet another group of visitors. Mabel stopped by the fountain to take a look at her reflection and straightened the crooked tiara atop her head.

Dipper swallowed. There was a good chance that Pacifica was out with some of her friends and wouldn't see him dressed as a favorite superhero. His stomach flipped at the thought of Pacifica finding Summerween too childish to partake in at their age.

The five stopped just before the door. For a moment Dipper wondered if this was all an elaborate prank-the instant they pressed the doorbell a bucket of water or pig's blood would dump from the overhang atop their heads. He pushed those thoughts away knowing that the Northwests hated messes of any kind.

Grenda extended her arm and pressed the doorbell. A chilling tone that one would expect to find in a black and white horror movie surrounding a haunted house chimed. The five waited as the door creaked open revealing the butler.

"Trick-or-treat!" they all called in unison.

While keeping his nose high the butler beckoned for the guests to follow him inside. The thirteen-year-olds all looked at each other then followed the hired man's orders.

Memories of the last two events surfaced for the twins as they walked through the grand foyer. Each chandelier was lit. The floors sparkled and exquisite furniture was delicately placed around. There wasn't much time for ogling as the butler cleared his throat reminding them of where they were to go.

Down a long corridor they were led to the dining room that had been set up with various refreshments. Twenty other people that they had met on previous engagements at the manor (the ones who had actually been invited by the Northwests) sipped cider and fruit water while munching on sweet and savory treats left out for their enjoyment.

"Now this is what I call trick-or-treating!" Mabel exclaimed.

"You are here on account of Miss Pacifica," the butler said then bowed before the guests and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them.

They dropped their buckets on the side table then ran for the longer tables that held the food. Each one snatched a plate which they filled with various delectables.

The group sat down at a vacant table and tore into the fancy treats. A tall shadow fell over their table and the five looked up to see the smiling face of Priscilla Northwest and her husband who did his best to stay calm. The two were dressed as King Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette.

"You must think yourself important to have been invited here a third time," Preston said swirling a glass of red wine in his hand. He tipped the beverage back then placed the glass on an empty tray held up by a summoned servant. The Northwest patriarch crossed his arms behind his back. "Don't be fooled, it's only out of class that I don't have you thrown out."

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked. "We were brought here." He looked at the others in his party then back to the head of the house. "We thought it was where you kept the candy."

"Yeah, we were just trick-or-treating," Mabel added.

"On account of Pacifica placing your names on the guest list," Preston revealed. "By the time I found out, my presence was needed elsewhere." He narrowed his eyes. "But I'll see that it never happens again."

"My what cheap, tacky, costumes," Priscilla commented.

Mabel clenched her fists.

Priscilla finished her second glass of chardonnay then requested a third. The servant gave the hostess her glass that she immediately tipped back.

To their luck an invited guest approached Preston. Northwest glared at Dipper one last time before greeting the other man with a smile.

"Should've known it was too good to be true," Mabel said.

"Hey, as long as you're here, it's still a good time," said Torrance. He reached over and took hold of Mabel's hand. The girl lit up which caused Candy to frown.

Everyone looked up when yet another person approached. Mabel gasped and Torrance grinned, while Candy and Grenda stared on in awe. Dipper felt heat rising in his face.

The very person who had arranged for them to attend the party stood at the edge of the table. She was dressed in a soft teal Rococo gown with a white satin under skirt. White lace trimmed the upper skirt and the engageantes at the edge of the sleeves. Her hair was curled and pinned up with floral ornaments with ringlets hanging down over her shoulders. Around he neck she wore an elaborate and gaudy silver necklace with a large purple stone in the center. Hanging underneath that was a silver chain with a cross dangling just beneath the purple pendant.

"You look like a porcelain doll," said Mabel.

Pacifica scoffed. "If I had a dollar everytime someone said that I'd be rich...er." She then looked over at Dipper and with a smirk asked, "Are you going to stare at me all night, dork?"

Dipper jolted. He felt himself shrink as he felt five sets of eyes on him. He slipped the mask over his face and then covered his eyes with his hands.

"How can he not, when you are so beautiful, mademoiselle," Torrance said with a wink.

Pacifica lifted a brow. "Charming," she said although her voice spoke otherwise.

Dipper held a hand up to his mouth to hide his chuckling. Mabel kicked her brother's shin underneath the table. He barely contained a howl, hissing instead and rubbed at his throbbing leg.

"Well, I've had enough food," Torrance said and pushed away the plate in which he barely touched the treats. He stood and straightened his cape and bowtie. "Would any of you lovely ladies care for a dance?"

"Me!" Mabel yelled as she jumped to her feet.

Pacifica shook her head. Candy dropped her fork on the floor.

Torrance held out his hand for Mabel to accept. The silver-haired teen placed one hand on her hip and the other held onto her hand. He glanced over at Dipper who gave him a fierce glare.

"On second thought, I think I'll share this dance with Candy," Torrence said.

Mabel's smile instantly vanished and her mouth fell open. At the look on his sister's face Dipper turned to offer Torrence his blessing to have one silly dance with Mabel. It was too late as the boy in the vampire costume led Candy out on the dance floor.

Pacifica grunted. With crossed arms she said to Dipper without making eye contact, "I suppose the proper thing would be to ask you to dance."

"No, Pacifica, I..." Dipper began. He looked over at his sister to see her shaking with tears threatening to spill down her face at any moment.

"Listen, Pines, Northwests don't get refused," Pacifica spat and grabbed Dipper by the hand.

Dipper looked over at Mabel who tried her best to keep her smile. "Go, Broseph," she said. "She invited us, so it would be rude not to dance with her."

"But you..." Dipper said.

"I'll be fine," Mabel replied. She glared in the direction of Candy and Torrance.

Dipper tried to pull away, despite how rude he'd look. However he made the mistake to look her way and melted at just how lovely she looked in the chandelier light. It would be the second time he had been privileged to share a dance with the Northwest heiress. Grateful that his sweating hands were shielded by gloves he took Pacifica's hand in his.

Dipper spun her round. Pacifica's eyes widened and for a moment a smile crept across her face. She quickly replaced it with a look of boredom she had perfected over the years. A few moments of awkward silence passed over the two. It wasn't the first time he held her that close as they had shared a dance once before, but the way his heart pounded it made him wonder if the encounter back in March had been nothing more than a pleasant dream.

"I, um...I like your costume," Dipper said, immediately kicking himself for sounding so lame.

"That's why I wear it, so commoners like you can have something to look at," Pacifica replied.

Dipper held her arm up as she gracefully twirled. After two turns the two locked arms and eyes once more.

"Actually this whole get up was my parents' idea," Pacifica revealed. She glanced over where her mother and father mingled with the invited guests. "They idolize that fancy, aristocratic lifestyle. I'm sure they wished it still existed."

Dipper laughed heartily. "Maybe they should pick up a history book and find out what happened to them."

Pacifica chuckled and Dipper felt himself smile at the sound of her laughter.

After a brief moment of silence Dipper asked, "So why did you invite us?"

"I didn't..." Pacifica began.

"Your dad already told me," Dipper finished.

Pacifica bit down on her lip. She glared in the direction that her father stood talking with one of the more important people in the state. Her blue eyes landed back on Dipper who she silently admitted looked dashing dressed as a superhero. No doubt her father told him as a method of payback for inviting the Pines in the first place.

"I just thought...I mean you lame-o's would be out trick-or-treating," Pacifica said. "I hoped you stopped by." She gasped at her own words and quickly added, "I-I just wanted to have someone to talk to."

"Mabel?" Dipper asked.

The blonde shook her head. "No, you dummy," she replied.

The orchestral music reached a crescendo and Pacifica forced Dipper to spin her once more. She didn't turn a second time and instead slipped her free hand on his shoulder. Were it not for her own racing heart she would have laughed at his flustered expression.

"Your sister is okay and all, but you, you're like way much more fun to talk to," Pacifica confessed.

Dipper smiled. "How come?" he asked.

Pacifica shrugged. Her ringlets bounced along her shoulders. "You're different."

Dipper tilted his head to the side which made Pacifica knit her brows.

"I mean you're like the only one who doesn't treat me like a..." she stopped and indicated her gown with her eyes. Those blue eyes surrouned with lush lashes landed back on Dipper. "Well, what your sister said, 'a porcelain doll.'"

"You don't like being idolized?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't say that," Pacifica answered. "But I also like having someone who talks to me like a human being."

The song ended and the two parted.

Dipper folded his hands. He looked around the ballroom with a smile. "Too bad Grunkle Ford and Soos had to miss this," he said.

His eyes widened when he remembered the reason Ford and Bill had left them at the mansion. Dipper dashed out of the ballroom much to Pacifica's surprise. The blonde glanced over to make sure her parents were occupied then ran after her fleeing guest.

A little ways down Torrance bowed before Candy who giggled and gave a sloppy curtsy. Candy announced her need for juice and the two walked in the direction of the beverage table.

As Torrance poured the two of them a glass of fruit punch Mabel stomped over towards Candy. The raven-haired girl smiled up at her friend; the merriment faded when she realized Mabel didn't greet her with smiles.

"Did you have fun?" Mabel snapped.

"Calm down, Mabel, it was just one dance," Candy replied.

"I can't believe you'd take away my dance like that," the brunette cried.

"Don't get mad at me, he made the choice," Candy retorted. She put her hands on her hips. "I thought you'd be happy for me. Me and Torrance have something."

"We had something first," Mabel argued. She pointed to herself. "We had something at my grunkles' birthday party." She pointed at Candy. "He was going to dance with me, but you did something to stop him."

"It's always about you!" Candy shouted back. She leaned in at Mabel. "You know what you are? You're a selfish friend."

Mabel gasped. Candy clamped her hands over her mouth. Grenda who stood behind them dropped her glass of cider on the floor catching the attention of everyone within a ten foot radius.

"Mabel, Mabel I didn't..." Candy began.

"Ladies, is everything alright?" Torrance asked when he approached with two cups of punch in hand.

Mabel kept her gaze on the ornate carpet. "You know what, Candy, you can have him," the brunette said and ran out of the room.

She yelped when she collided with another person in the hallway. Dipper's cell phone bounced on the floor, but didn't crack. He picked it up and looked over at the tear-stained face of his sister. Guilt consumed his heart.

Dipper pocketed his phone. "Grunkle Ford's not picking up," he said to the two girls. "I'm really worried about him and Soos."

Mabel wiped away the tears from her face when she too remembered that a member of their party had gone missing.

"I'm going to help look for them," Dipper announced.

"Grunkle Ford told us to stay here," Mabel countered.

"And what if he's in danger?" Dipper retorted. "What if whatever trouble they thought happened to Soos happened to them too?"

Mabel thought for a second then nodded. "Bill has a GPS tracker on his phone," she explained. "I can trace him."

"Quick, this way," Pacifica said and guided them down the hall in the opposite direction. They took a sharp left that led to the kitchen.

The kitchen maids looked up at the daughter of the house and two more her age pushing through the narrow space. Now more than ever Pacifica wished her parents had picked a different theme for this year's Summerween.

Pacifica said to the head cook, "If my parents ask, I stepped outside for some fresh air." She slipped the cook a twenty who gave her a thumbs up.

The three exited through the back door and dashed across the yard to the garage. The chauffeur looked up in surprise at his employer's child. She instructed him to drive the red Lamborghini. Mabel sat in the front seat to give the driver directions while Dipper and Pacifica climbed in the back of the vehicle. Pacifica had to squish her dress into the seat.

On Mabel's call the Lamborghini sped off of the Northwest property and into town. The digital map on the screen of Mabel's phone showed Bill heading deeper into the woods.

* * *

Ford and Bill searched the streets calling out Soos' name. The only response they received were a few annoyed glares from bystanders.

Everyone they asked either didn't know, or hadn't seen Soos. Bill groaned when they checked any of the areas Soos and those women could have gone. There were only two options left: one in particular neither one wanted to consider. The only place left to search was the forest.

Bill and Ford stood at the entrance of the woods. The two moved through the low hanging branches, receiving a few scratches and pulls on their clothing. Bill tossed the hat and jacket from his body, both pieces of his costume landed in a pile over top a thick, raised root. Ford also discarded his hat and considered ripping the dangling chains from his belt.

"This will take too long," Bill groaned. He threw himself against the trunk of a tree and crossed his arm. "Dammit, Stanford, if you hadn't locked away my memories I could remember how to perform the Locator."

At the mention of the Locator, Ford flipped through the journal until he arrived at the page that held a few spells. One page was dedicated to a finding spell that he had never been able to properly use.

"You have a better chance than me," Ford said and thrust the binder into Bill's hands.

Quickly Bill refreshed himself with the spell he hadn't used since he acquired a human form.

With the journal in hand Bill moved to a small clearing and closed his eyes. The blue flames encased his entire body while he chanted the six line Latin spell. The energy obliterated the eyepatch. He imagined Soos' face behind his eyes and whispered the missing man's full name at the end of the incantation. The entirety of Bill's eyes glowed blue and he lifted his hand which lit up a glowing blue path through the forest.

Bill slammed the journal closed then handed it back to Ford. The two darted down the marked pathway, dodging and swatting at tree branches. The nocturnal animals scurried out of the men's way.

The glowing blue light vanished just as the two men reached another clearing. They heard voices and laughter as they slowly crept up behind the trees just on the outside of the glade. Ford peered around one pine tree and Bill the other.

Just ahead of them sitting on small boulders was Soos. He watched with an absent smile as the two women danced while singing in an archaic language. Bill leaned in closer to see the man who sat next to Soos was none other than Chuck, the man who dated Chelsea not long after they split up.

The women waved their arms and shimmied. Twirled and slithered their torsos like serpents. They snaked around each other then ended with one arm above their head and the other down outstretched in line with their bellybuttons. At the end of the dance both Soos and Chuck applauded. The women bowed then made their way over to their selected prey.

Bill narrowed his eyes as the woman dressed as a French maid sat atop of Soos' lap. The childlike man laughed while his dilated eyes stared into the copper irises of the predator. The woman in the bunny costume leaned forward and let her lips collide with Chuck's. Slowly the woman who had bewitched Soos followed in suit.

It was then Bill moved on into the glade catching the attention of everyone before him. The instant Soos looked upon Bill the spell broke. He yelled in surprise upon seeing someone other than Melody sitting atop his lap. He pushed the woman from his legs then quickly jumped to his feet. The frightened human brushed at his arms and legs in a vain attempt to rid himself of the warmth of that woman's touch.

"Now why did you have to go and do something like that?" the woman in the maid costume shouted as she rose to her feet, brushing leaves and dirt from her skirt.

"Sorry, ladies, but that man happens to be my friend," Bill explained pointing at Soos. He crossed his arms. "So I'm afraid I can't let you have him."

Bill stood in front of the women with hands on his hips. They both looked him over wishing he had been their prey. Ford took his spot next to Bill and hovered his hand over the gun should he find any reason to fire. The four stared at each other for a while until the maid noticed something in Bill's eye which suddenly made everything make sense.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" the woman dressed as a maid asked. She tossed her thick, raven hair behind her back.

"That was why we couldn't seduce you," the blonde in the bunny costume said as she joined her friend.

"Then I am correct and you are succubi," Bill said with a grin.

"Clever demon," the dark-haired succubus replied. "I'm Lili," she said indicating herself. She then fanned out her hand to her partner, "And this is Naa."

"Bill Cipher," he introduced with a bow.

"Hey, I've heard of you," Naa said tilting her head to the side. "From what I've heard you're real powerful."

"Oh, he is," Soos said from behind the two. "So you better not mess."

"Why are you in a human form?" Lili asked.

"That's a long story," Bill replied. "If it was a story, it probably would be in the sequel by this point."

Chuck groaned when he got a good look at Bill. "You're the jerk who broke Chelsea's heart," he snapped.

Bill raised his arms. "What can I say, I had no more use for the girl."

Chuck looked down at the ground. "Yeah, she was clingy."

"So who is this?" Lili asked circling around Bill and Ford. "He's nothing more than a mere human." She stopped and stared him directly in the eyes. "But for some reason we had no power over you."

"Which just makes you more enticing," Naa said not having moved from her spot next to Chuck.

"But I wonder why that is," Lili said and stroked Ford's chin making Bill seethe.

Ford grasped her hand and squeezed. He only released when Lili's face displayed pain and was none too gentle about letting go. Lili cradled her sore hand with the other, her eyes never leaving the gray-haired man.

"I wondered the same myself, but my best guess is that the bond I share with Bill protects me," Ford answered.

"Bond?" Lili asked. She smiled at Bill. "As in you are enslaved to this human?"

Bill gritted his teeth. "He may have captured me, but rest assured I have ample amount of magic that will rip you to pieces."

"Oh?" Lili asked, holding her hand over her succulent lips as she laughed. "I do hope that's a euphemism."

"Don't count on it," Bill spat. "Even I have standards."

"That doesn't say much about me when you talk like that," Ford commented.

Bill shrugged. He then looked back at the succubi. "Well, ladies, my friend's not available, so you'll have to find someone else," he said. His eyes flashed red with warning to which Lili involuntarily backed up.

"Can I still keep mine?" Naa asked and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck.

"Sure, I don't care about him," Bill said with a shrug.

"Bill," Ford chided.

"Me and Chuck actually had a bonding experience," said Soos. "Turns out we both love pizza and video games."

"Right on," Chuck said and fist bumped Soos.

"Maybe you can offer me a replacement?" Lili suggested. She nodded at Ford. "How about that one?"

"Out of the question," Bill snapped. Flames ignited from his hands.

Lili's lips curved into a wicked grin. "So protective over the one who bound you?"

Bill's glare hardened and the flames expanded. Chuck sat speechless in the grass with the blonde woman holding tight to him.

"Chelsea said nothing about this," Chuck said.

"Yes, I must decline your offer," Ford said, his hand gripping the laser gun.

Bill grinned and the flames died as he suddenly regained a memory. "My memory is a little hazy," he said and touched the side of his face. "But if I'm correct then you can only steal the life force from those who willingly let you." He nodded at Soos. "It looks to me that Question Mark has no want of you."

"It's true," Soos said. He folded his hands. "It was stupid for me even to consider." He shook his head. "No, no, I love Melody. You're gonna have to leave." He scratched at his face. "Or I guess I'm gonna have to leave.

Lili narrowed her eyes. "I've already made my choice," she snapped. "I won't leave until he's nothing but a shell of the person you used to know."

"Maybe you didn't hear me clearly, I said no," Soos spoke louder.

Lili stroked Soos' chin. "Don't think about it," she said. Her face leaned closer to his ear. Sweetly she whispered, "It'll be much easier this way."

Soos closed his eyes as again he longed for the woman. Melody lived miles away and he only had the privilege of seeing her a few times a year. He jolted sharply and reminded himself that he would not let some creature corrupt the memories of the woman he loved.

Brown eyes opened and Soos declared, "My heart belongs to Melody. You can't have it."

Lili screamed as the last of her spell on Soos shattered. She felt what little energy she managed to drain leave her. Soos turned away and the woman grasped for his collar. Soos felt himself being pulled backwards with the collar against his throat. He was only spared when Bill jumped in between him and the succubus.

Bill continued. "You can't have him," he said. Lili moved out of Bill's reach. The demon continued, "You see, I wouldn't've cared except you made the mistake of abducting my friend." His grin widened and he held up two fingers. "So you have two choices. A: Let my friend go. Or B..." Bill snapped his fingers and Lili's arm blazed with hot flames.

The dark-haired succubus screamed and patted at the fire with her other hand. Bill snapped his fingers a second time and the flames vanished. The burnt skin constricted and switched to that of leather and a talon-like claw took the place of her fingers. Naa jumped up from where she had fed enough on Chuck to render him unconscious.

"So which will it be?" Bill asked, his grin growing wider.

With a scream Lili shed her human form. Bat-like wings sprouted from her back. Her face elongated revealing a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. Horns protruded from either side of her head. A long, whip-like tail swished behind her. Both hands in the form of talons reached for Bill. She grabbed him, one claw clutching his arm and the other grasping at his back. Without the jacket's thick fabric for protection, her claws shredded the cloth of his shirt and the skin beneath.

Her wings flapped and the two of them rode into the sky.

Ford aimed the gun at Lili. Naa stepped in front of him and grabbed the barrel of the gun. With a glare he shot and sent a laser beam through both her hand and stomach. Naa's head lowered and from underneath the mess of blonde hair he heard her cackle. She lifted her face to display between strands of yellow a similar set of teeth as her companion's.

"Your mortal weapons can't hurt us," Naa taunted and ripped the gun from Ford's hand. She then smacked him in the mouth with the side of her forearm.

Lili shifted her weight and let gravity pull them back to earth. She slammed Bill against the forest floor grinning wide at the sound of his pain-filled cry. Bill opened one eye then kicked the succubus in the stomach sending her flying into a nearby pine. Her back collided with the trunk and she fell face forward while pine needles rained over her crumpled body.

Bill and Lili struggled to move to their feet. Lili's wings expanded when she finally pulled herself from the ground. Naa stepped up behind Bill. He looked over his shoulder to see the blonde grinning at him.

Soos helped Ford off the ground. The author threw his phone at Soos and instructed him to search it for any possible record of a succubus and their weaknesses. Naa noticed his movement and turned her attention to the human. She swiped her talons at Ford who barely dodged them. He rolled over on his shoulder and grabbed the gun. Partially bent, he hoped it would be enough to damage her until he and Bill discovered a way out of the forest until they were prepared to properly fight.

All plans were aborted when Naa gripped Ford by the throat. She licked her lips then brought his face close to hers.

"It's true I won't be able to absorb your life force, but I can still drain you," Naa whispered. "And since you pissed me off..." She opened her mouth and placed it atop Ford's.

Bill screamed. The power surged through him and the bond marks glowed, once again temporarily releasing him from their bond. His eyes shined gold which gradually switched to a deep crimson. The black slit appeared on his forehead. The lashes split allowing the third eye to open which instantly brought a spell that the bond had locked away deep in the catacombs of his mind to the fore of his thoughts.

In a flash he flew towards the blonde succubus. His hands gripped at her arms causing her to cry out in pain. His left hand released her only to snatch one of the silver chains from Ford's belt then bound the blonde's hands tightly. She struggled against the restraints to no avail. Slowly he uttered the spell in a guttural voice he hadn't used since he was forced into his human body. Naa screamed and thrashed in the chains as she dissolved into gray mist. The skin evaporated along with the layer of muscle and tissue until only the skeleton remained. Slowly the bones crumbled and the spell transported her soul from their realm back to her world, an abyss of darkness.

The rotted chains fell on the ground where Bill's boot crunched it to dust.

Bill smiled at Ford and helped him to his feet. The two embraced. It was a moment short lived as Lili grasped Bill by the shoulder and tossed him to the ground. The third eye shut and the glowing on the bond marks tattooed on his pinky finger vanished. Lili stomped on Bill's head then glared at the human.

"You'll pay dearly for that one, mortal," Lili hissed.

"Mr. Ford, I got it!" Soos called waving the phone in the air.

The succubus' tail wrapped around the phone and snatched it from Soos' hand then threw it against the rocks. The screen busted into pieces.

Ford jumped in front of Soos with the laser gun in hand. He aimed at the woman and shot three lasers through her head all which instantly regenerated. The succubus' talon gripped at Ford's chin. Her middle claw drew a bloody line down the cleft.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper cried when he arrived at the clearing. All heads turned to see the thirteen-year-old at the front of the glade with the two girls behind him.

"Dipper! Get out of here!" Ford shouted.

"Is this one important to you?" Lili asked with a smirk.

She tossed Ford against the nearest tree then flung herself at Dipper. Dipper lifted his homemade shield. The succubus' claws scraped against the aluminum tray leaving four thin lines in the metal. He lowered the shield then threw a right cross that would have left Stan with a proud grin for days.

Unfortunately the blow did little damage to the creature. She gripped the collar of Dipper's costume bringing his face next to hers. Mabel and Pacifica grabbed either side of Dipper. Lili swiped first at Mabel, knocking her in the dirt, then turned to repeat the action with Pacifica. Her hand neared Pacifica's throat and abruptly stopped. The succubus backed up and she stared down at the blessed silver cross that dangled from Pacifica's necklace.

Lili gritted her teeth. Pacifica stepped in front of Dipper who had fallen to his hands and knees. Mabel jumped to her feet and stood beside her once nemesis. The two girls clasped hands, both glaring at the demon who backed away.

"I don't understand," Ford said.

"Purity of true love, they can't fight it," Soos explained as he helped Ford to his feet.

The succubus continued to slowly retreat backwards from the girls whose pure energy was too strong for her to pass.

"There's no one here you can claim," Ford said from behind her.

Lili craned her neck to bare her teeth at the human. Beside the author stood Soos who had already defied her spell minutes ago. Judging by the fierce look on his face, he couldn't be taken again.

"Bill's words have transferred onto these pages," Ford said opening to the section of the journal on spells. "Be gone, or I'll banish you with your friend."

"You're bluffing," Lili snarled.

Ford waved his hand and the wind picked up.

Lili recoiled. "You-you don't have it memorized," she cried. With a laugh she yelled, "You can't-you can't bind me and read that spell at the same time!"

The succubus heard a snap from behind her and turned to see Pacifica had yanked the silver chain from her neck. Three broken links tumbled into the grass.

Ford began to speak in a language none of those conscious in the glade understood. The leaves from the surrounding trees rustled in the wind. She heard faint whispers and gripped at her hair.

The speed of Ford's reciting increased. The air grew colder. She could almost feel the arms of the abyss reaching for her.

The succubus jumped into the air, her wings flapped to keep her out of their reach. "I'll go, but you will live to regret this," Lili snapped. Quickly she darted away from the glade. She flew a few yards away and then dove into the protection of the trees where they gathered she resumed her human form and escaped on foot.

With a sigh Ford finished the spell then closed the journal.

"What was that, Mr. Ford?" Soos asked.

"A frightening spell," Ford answered. He adjusted his glasses. "Mostly used for escape, harmless pranks, or in this case..." he stared off in the direction the succubus had ran. "A bluff." He smiled at the childlike man. "It's one of the few spells I'm good with. I'm thankful it worked."

Mabel knelt down next to her brother and hugged him tightly. Dipper smiled and returned her embrace. He then looked up at Pacifica who gave him a small grin and he nodded his thanks.

"That's twice you've saved me," he said as he wobbly stood.

"Well don't get used to it, dork," Pacifica replied.

Mabel put her arm around Pacifica's shoulder and led her away while Dipper went to check on Ford and Bill.

"Soos said purity of true love is what kept her away," Mabel said with a huge grin. "I love him 'cause he's my brother." Her grin widened. "But what about you?" she teased and poked Pacifica in the ribs.

Pacifica became visibly flustered which only made the Pines girl laugh harder.

"Don't worry it's our secret," Mabel said and put a finger over her smiling mouth.

"Pa-lease, I just think he's a cool guy and I like him as a friend, nothing more," Pacifica defended.

"Whatever you say," Mabel sang with her arms bent at the elbow and her hands turned out.

Bill and Chuck regained consciousness about the same time. Ford fell on his knees next to Bill. The demon smiled and not even a second later Ford pulled him into an embrace.

"You're going to be the death of me, Cipher," Ford whispered as he patted Bill's back.

Bill only chuckled and rubbed circles on his boyfriend's back. With a smirk he lowered his hand towards Ford's backside, but Ford stopped him before he had a chance to do any inappropriate touching.

"Man, what happened?" Chuck asked as he rubbed his head.

"Dude, those weird women tried to drug and rob us," Soos lied. "But my friends here saved us," he said pointing his thumb at Ford, Bill, and Dipper.

Chuck's head stung from having some of his life energy drained. A glimpse was passed at Bill and Chuck gasped at the recent dream he had of Chelsea's old boyfriend having superpowers fighting some demonic force. He shook his head believing he must have seen Bill before he passed out and all the superhero games and movies he indulged in of late had influenced his dream.

The three teenagers piled into the Lamborghini. Ford insisted that Bill ride as well and that he and Soos would catch up with them at the mansion in a few minutes. It was a silent ride back to the Northwest manor. The driver parked in the garage and the four snuck back into the party through the kitchen entrance.

The moment Bill stepped into the ballroom he made a beeline for dessert table. Mabel laughed and the three figured he deserved a few sweets after rescuing their friend from a pair of succubi.

Mabel glanced up to see Candy and Grenda approach. The larger girl watched awkwardly while Candy moved closer to her friend. Mabel frowned, but could tell the smaller girl was distressed by the look on her face.

"Mabel, I am sorry for what I said before," said Candy. "A boy is not worth our friendship."

Mabel nodded. "Me too. Even if he is a cutie."

Candy held out her hand. "How about neither of us pursue him and instead let him make his own choice."

"That sounds good to me," Mabel said and pulled Candy in for a hug. As soon as they parted Mabel said, "Though of course he'll probably go for me."

"Keep dreaming," Candy replied.

The two girls laughed a well needed laugh. After all it had been quite a memorable Summerween.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter ended up being much longer than I intended it to. I actually couldn't decide on how I was going to have the crew defeat the succubi. While doing research it said that they are difficult to get rid of, let alone destroy. What more I don't think they can actually die, just be banished, which is why I came up with a spell that could send them back to their realm.**

 **Their names Lili and Naa are actually play on the words for the names of the famous mythological succubi Lilith and Naamah.**

 **A little more on Bill's gradual increase in power. Could there be more? We'll all just have to wait and see. ;)**

 **One more side note, I like the Georgian time period (1714-1830), especially Rococo style dresses, so I had to have Pacifica wear one. Is this just an excuse for me to make a Rococo cosplay for Pacifica so I can wear it? Maybeeeeeeee. :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. :)**


	24. An Alternate Theory

**Hello, again everyone. So this chapter has three plots going on. The main Bill and Ford plot and two subplots which resulted in another long chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **A small note, I want to keep this story PG-13/T, so only the lesser swear words are written out. As is the case in this chapter when the more severe curses are used, I will only write out the first or first two letters followed by a dash. Therefore it acts more like a beeping out the word, even though it's clear what it's meant to be.**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers of chapter twenty four: Energy witch, Barbacar, Berrybanana05, Female Fantasy Freak, ImpossibleJedi4, CookieSenpai, Ella Le Hissy, Catgirl PA, Christina730, Marisol777, BakuganNerd52, and Firefox.**

 **I got two requests to bring Love God into this story. I might have him make a cameo in a later chapter since I enjoyed that episode so much. However, it won't be anytime soon.**

 **Marisol777: Absolutely. I need to give Stan a larger role in general.**

 **CookieSenapi: More high jinks with the love potions would make a good comedy chapter. However, it will have to happen in a much later chapter due to everything I have planned over the next few. I already have something planned for Torrance as well. I'm confused what you mean by a robotic account.**

* * *

The next morning began as usual. The entire family plus Soos met in the kitchen for a breakfast of Stan cakes. Bill happily chewed as Ford approved it to be soft enough for him to eat. The night before Ford refused to let Bill have any Summerween candy which resulted in a minor tantrum. Bill only stopped flailing about when he realized Ford paid him no attention. Instead he chose to pout until Ford agreed to cuddle.

After breakfast Dipper, Mabel, and Soos took their spots in the Mystery Shack. Ford requested Bill to meet him in the basement to begin their new research topic. The blond said a farewell to the group and moved to the gift shop. He entered the code just as Wendy showed up for her shift. Bill greeted the teenager who gave him a cordial smile. Had Bill not been in such a hurry he might have noticed the insincerity of her salutation.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and Bill made his exit to find Ford turning on the last of the monitors. Ford briefly explained his plan as they lie in bed the previous night, but Bill only half listened as he was still annoyed that Ford wouldn't let him eat the candy he worked so hard to obtain.

On Ford's instructions Bill sat down in the chair. The helmet to Project Mentum was slipped over his head. Ford rolled the desk chair over in front of Bill and sat down with one leg crossed over the other.

"Can you remember the spell you used to banish Naa last night?" Ford asked.

Bill shook his head. Ford shot his eyes to the screen to see thoughts surrounding Naa and the succubi in general scroll across the screen. The image of Naa struggling in the restraints showed on one of the smaller monitors. However, nothing pertaining to the blonde succubus herself showed up, not even subliminal thoughts in smaller print at the bottom.

"You were able to access it and it was effective," Ford continued. "Close your eyes and think harder."

Bill did as he was instructed. Ford adjusted the monitor to the right which focused on the subconscious. The bit about requiring a silver chain to bind their hands appeared, but nothing more.

"You're getting closer, keep thinking," Ford demanded.

With a groan Bill squeezed his eyes shut. The screen soon filled with thoughts centered in frustration.

"Relax," Ford ordered.

The harder Bill tried to focus the more frustrating the thoughts became. Large text scrolled across the screen shouting its belief that this method was stupid. It then switched to Bill cursing himself for being dumb enough to allow himself to be captured.

"Bill, calm down!" Ford yelled.

Bill ripped the helmet from his head and tossed it across the floor. Ford held his hand against his face while the metal helmet bounced against the floor four times.

"It's pointless, I can't remember," Bill lamented. He stood knocking the chair to the floor. He threw himself against the wall and leaned his face into his hands. "The eye tortures me by giving me a reminder of myself for just a small amount of time."

Ford thought over Bill's words for a moment.

"Wait! Is it possible that this third eye gives you momentary access to the locked memories?" Ford questioned. Bill glanced up while Ford's mouth formed into a grin. "That's it!" he cried. The author picked up the helmet and while staring at the hunk of metal said, "We've been going about this the wrong way."

The helmet was placed back in its spot next to the mind reading machine. Ford moved to the desk and flipped open the journal to the page towards the back where he began jotting down recent hypotheses, theories, and observations relating to Bill's momentary power surges.

"All this time I thought it was the shared bond that gave you power," Ford rhapsodized. He pulled the pen from his pocket and scribbled into the journal. "I never considered that when I-the person who you are bonded with-is in danger the bond is temporarily overrided by the emergency." He looked over at his boyfriend. "This gives everything a different perspective."

Once the shock wore off Bill grinned. He grabbed his boyfriend by the arms. "Stanford Pines, are you telling me that was me? The real me last night?" He giggled and his smile increased to the point it threatened to split the skin of his cheeks.

"I'm not sure, but it's a decent hypothesis," Ford said. "It makes more sense than what I've considered it the past."

With a laugh Bill pulled Ford in for a hug. Ford felt himself pressed against the wall then Bill lowered his mouth atop his. Ford went to push him off, but Bill interlocked their fingers and held his lover's hands against the wall.

"Sixer, I haven't been this happy in so long," Bill said. He released his hold on Ford then gave him one more kiss.

Ford wiped away saliva from the side of his face, whether it was his or Bill's he couldn't say.

"We may have found a possible solution," Ford mused. He locked eyes with Bill. "If we found a way to open the third eye again, is it possible you can hold it open long enough to search inside your own locked thoughts and find Kryptos' weakness?"

Bill's mouth fell open, but at the moment couldn't form words. There was plenty of risk, but to have full access of his infinite knowledge would be worthwhile.

"It's worth a try," Bill replied.

Ford put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Then it's settled he said." He looked up at the clock on the wall. "There are more chances of encountering dangerous beings at night, so I say we head out after dinner."

Bill nodded in agreement. One memory at a time he would resume his true identity.

* * *

In between rushes Soos and Dipper filled Wendy in on what happened the night before. Every once in a while Mabel would add in a few details she found too interesting to leave out, such as Pacifica's love for Dipper helping to save him.

All eyes landed on the male twin the moment Mabel mentioned that bit. Dipper's cheeks lit up as he tried to explain the love was based on a mutual respect they held for each other. Soos assured him there was nothing wrong with being in love, but they stopped teasing him only when Wendy asked them to leave him alone on the matter. Dipper thanked her with a smile to which she motioned zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"Whoa, man, I wish I would've gone with you," Wendy said. Her smile faded as she added, "Thompson's party was terrible."

"Oh, super lame?" Dipper asked.

Wendy shrugged. "Yeah. But more like a bad time," she said. She suddenly stopped talking as the memories of the previous night surfaced.

She then picked up the broom and headed over to sweep up a collection of dirt that had been dragged in by the customers. The other three all exchanged glances and shrugged.

They heard noise as Stan brought a tour group through. The tourists laughed at some pun Stan made. For the first time in her short career Wendy felt grateful to see a crowd of faces who would likely want to shop.

Nothing more was said on the matter until lunch hour. Wendy hid herself on the roof where she usually ate her lunch. She absently tossed crumbs of her sandwich to the birds. If Stan ever discovered her condition (which she was certain the sharp old man would find out sometime within the next month) he would forbid her accessing the roof.

From behind her ears picked up the latch moving and a few seconds later she was joined by the thirteen-year-old who used to be in love with her. From Mabel's part of the story it seemed he finally moved on which delighted her. If what she said was true than the Northwest heiress was a lucky girl.

"Hey," Dipper said as he sat down on the ledge next to the redhead. Wendy greeted him with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Wendy said staring up at the clouds.

It didn't take long for her frown to return.

"You know you can trust me," Dipper said and put a hand over his chest. "Did something happen at the party?"

Wendy sighed and leaned back on her hands. Her legs dangled over the roof and now that she had another life growing inside her she understood the risk of her action. The boy next to her had never done anything to betray her trust.

"It was a pretty lame party," Wendy explained. "Thompson tried everything to keep up the spirits with his awful dancing and karaoke," Wendy explained. "But his parents were next door so the music wasn't loud or anything anyone wanted to hear. No hip hop or metal or hard rock, and only the clean versions of every song."

Dipper laughed. Wendy also smiled. Had that been all the low lights of the party she would at least have used it as something to laugh at later.

Wendy continued, "Obviously there was no booze. Lee tried to sneak in his special brownies, but Thompson found out and threw them away. Lee called him a loser and everyone laughed. But it wasn't much fun, and there were chaperones the room over, so everyone wanted to leave early. Thompson begged them to stay. He said they could throw things at him or whatever."

Dipper recalled the time Thompson lashed out at him when Mabel caused the group to break up. He had seen Thompson do many gross and embarrassing things for their approval and to have it all be for nothing was too much for the teen. He made a mental note to do something nice for him sometime over the summer.

Wendy said, "Charlotte didn't like that. She said he didn't have to do that anymore. Then she looked at everyone and said so loud they all heard, 'If they're your real friends, they won't walk out on you.' Of course Robbie was there."

Dipper grimaced at the mention of that boy's name. He looked over at Wendy and noticed her tense up when she remembered that point of the story.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Dipper said.

Wendy shook her head. "No, I'll feel better when I get this off my chest."

 _Robbie shook his head. In his hand he held a handful of grapes from the fruit tray. Several of his friends stood behind him, two of which were in his band. He pelted the party's host with three of the grapes._

 _"Dude, ever since you started dating that cow you've lost all your cool," Robbie complained._

 _There were a few snickers, but most people were stunned to silence that anyone would actually say that aloud._

 _Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Wow, another insult about my size," she said then crossed her arms. "You're so original."_

 _Robbie ignored her and with a smirk added, "I knew you were desperate man, but even you should have limits."_

 _"Shut up, Robbie," Tambry snapped._

 _"Um, no one's even talking to you," Robbie responded._

 _"If you're bored then go," Wendy said one hand on her hip and the other on Tambry's shoulder._

 _"We don't need to drink and bake our brains to have fun," Charlotte added. She smiled at her boyfriend who gave her a thankful nod._

 _"I can't believe you," Robbie said and threw an apple at Thompson's arm. A few others including Lee laughed, but promptly stopped when Wendy sent him a nasty stare. Robbie pointed at Charlotte and Wendy. "'Cause of your fat whore and the pregnant bitch we gotta change everything?"_

 _Wendy's face burned red. While her ex's words infuriated her, a more prominent emotion took over._

 _"Wendy, you're pregnant?" Annalise asked from behind._

 _Wendy looked over her shoulder to see a dozen people she considered acquaintances staring at her. A few murmurs whispered through the crowd._

 _"Looks like I dodged a bullet," Stoney Davidson said which caused those nearby to laugh._

 _"You're just as guilty," Tambry shouted and shoved her ex._

 _"Whoa! Calm down there, there's no proof that kid's mine," Robbie exclaimed and crossed his arms. He looked around the room. "I mean how many boyfriends have you had in the past two years?"_

 _Wendy clenched her fists._

 _With a snarl Tambry threw a punch at Robbie's face. He grabbed her wrist before her knuckles had a chance to scrape his cheek. He threw her to the floor and Nate rushed to her rescue to pick her up._

 _Robbie turned his back. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Until you take a paternity test, you're not gettin' a dime or diaper from me."_

 _He left with a small group leaving everyone else in silence. A few seconds later whispers erupted. Wendy clearly heard Mark mention he hadn't been certain they broke up, but now took the news as a confirmation._

 _The heat surrounding her face felt like it would melt off any second. She looked down and took deep breaths, not giving her ex the satisfaction of seeing her tears._

Upon concluding her story she glanced over at the thirteen-year-old whose face held a mixture of horrified and enraged.

"I'm so sorry," Dipper finally said. Rage rushed through his blood.

Wendy sighed. She put her arm around Dipper. "Hey, everyone was going to find out sooner or later." She pursed her lips. "I just wish it was later."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Dipper.

"Just keep being my friend," she said.

Dipper nodded.

Wendy glanced down at her phone to realize it was almost time for her to return to work. She picked up her lunchbox then climbed back down the ladder leaving Dipper alone on the roof. The boy grabbed a pinecone from the bucket and chucked it at the trees.

Some of the anger removed from his body he climbed down the ladder and into the gift shop where he saw Mabel talking with Stan. His great-uncle looked a little irritated and Mabel wore a rare serious look.

"Please Grunkle Stan," Mabel said following after the old man who tried to put some distance between them. "You don't want to mess this up. Just tell her you're sorry and be romantic."

"I don't do romance, kid," Stan replied.

Mabel crossed her arms. "Well you're gonna have to," she retorted. "Or you're going to lose her." She paused and in a quieter voice asked, "You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, sweetie, but I-" Stan began.

Mabel interrupted, "Then prove it."

Stan sighed then grumbled, "Fine, I'll go over after dinner." He shook his head then muttered, "Kids."

"Hey, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said as he approached.

"Make it snappy, kid, I got another tour scheduled in five minutes," said Stan.

Dipper glanced over his shoulder to see Wendy enter the bathroom and close the door behind her.

"Um...later when you go out," Dipper began. "Do you-do you think I can come with you?" He looked up at Stan who wore a look of suspicion. "There's-there's someone I need to..." Dipper looked back at the bathroom. "I need to talk to."

"Eh, I don't see why not," Stan said. He finished the rest of his water then tossed the empty plastic cup in the trash. "Be ready after dinner."

"Where are you going?" Mabel asked startling her brother.

Dipper held a hand over his racing heart and took a deep breath. "It's just something," he said.

* * *

Dinner went quick. Mabel tried initiating conversation three times, but gave up upon noticing that everyone else seemed preoccupied. Ford had already informed his brother that he and Bill would be out late, and since Dipper was riding along with Stan, Mabel had been assigned dish duty.

Bill grabbed two bottles of water then said a farewell to the others before he ran out the back door to meet with Ford fastening the backpack over his shoulders.

"You know your brother is going to kill you, right?" Bill asked and slid the water into the bottle holders on Ford's backpack.

"Not if he doesn't find out," Ford replied.

"Hmm," Bill said and tapped the side of his mouth. "If you want my silence it's going to cost you."

"We'll discuss the payment later," said Ford.

"Oh, yes we will," Bill said and ran his fingers through Ford's fluffy hair.

The two now walked deep into the forest in hopes of finding a powerful enough creature to test their theory. Ford knew he would have to put himself in danger, but Bill knew he could take out anything that attacked them.

They pushed through trees and stepped over roots. Animals and small supernatural creatures stepped out of their way.

"Stick with the plan, I don't want you hurt," Ford said.

"If Sixer wants this excursion to be boring," Bill complained, yet kept a smile on his face.

It didn't take long for them to stumble across their first anomaly. Two giant vampire bats flew overhead. Ford put his arm out in front of Bill as they watched the large mammals fly overhead.

"Won't work," Bill said with a shake of his head. "It has to be something we don't know how to defeat." He pointed up at the sky. "They're animals, easy to dispose of."

"Agreed," replied Ford. "Plus other than drinking human blood, they're harmless."

As soon as Ford finished his sentence a giant vampire bat swooped down and grasped Ford's arms with his clawed feet. The strong arms flapped twice then hoisted Ford up to the sky. Bill yelled after Ford and a blue glow surrounded his body.

The demon took to the sky. His body wavered as he forced himself to follow after Ford and his captor. His ears strained to stay on the screams for help from the author. Ford flailed in the bat's grasp. He pulled one arm free and the creature shrieked when the uneven weight distribution caused him to lean. Ford reached for the laser gun in his holster.

The bat stopped and swung Ford in the air. Ford cursed when the sudden movement startled him, causing him to drop the gun somewhere in the forest below. The author made a mental note to search for it the instant he made it out of danger; he didn't want to consider what would happen if the wrong hands picked it up.

The bat suddenly froze. Ford noticed the faint blue glow surrounding the animal and peered behind the bat just enough to keep from falling to his death. The figure of Bill quickly came into view. With one hand out in front of him he held the vampire bat in a forcefield and the other he reached out to grab hold of Ford.

Ford's fingers brushed against Bills. The bat struggled against the forcefield. Bill looked up and the bat released the extra weight. Bill's eyes widened as Ford free fell fifty feet below. Bill released his hold on the bat who wasted no time flying away. Bill dove headfirst towards the forest below and caught Ford midair. The two took a deep breath while Bill lowered them both to the safety of the ground.

As soon as the shock wore off Ford pulled his legs from Bill's hand and set his boots on the dirt pathway. He smoothed out his jacket, hands still shaking due to coming seconds from splattering body parts in the middle of the woods.

"Sixer, if ever there was a damsel in distress it's you," Bill teased.

Ford sent Bill a look that expressed his opinion on the other man's comment that Bill only laughed off. The two walked in the opposite direction until Ford found his gun lying atop a patch of grass. He picked it up then fired three shots into a nearby tree. Three smoking holes through the bark proved it hadn't broken and he stored the gun in his holster.

"Let's keep going," Ford said to his partner.

* * *

The car pulled into the driveway of the tiny house owned by Susan Wentworth. Stan unbuckled his seatbelt then flipped down the visor to check his reflection. He popped two breath mints into his mouth then opened the door. Dipper followed in suit. The two doors shut within a second of each other.

Dipper announced that he would be heading out further into town and would meet him later. Stan gave him a warning to be careful. Dipper nodded, although his stomach twisted knowing what one of the possible outcomes of his errand would be. The worst part would be hiding a black eye from his great-uncle.

Stan waited until Dipper left his field of vision to climb the steps. Holding onto the handrail he ascended to the door of his fiancee. Of course the way Mabel talked earlier that day he wondered if she still wanted to keep that title. He smirked and told himself that the girl was likely worried over nothing.

The bell rang and Stan waited with his hands on his hips. A minute passed without a response. The old man turned his head to see the woman's car parked at the tip of the driveway, although there were plenty of times she elected to take the bus in order to save on gas.

Stan pressed the doorbell a second time. After a thirty second wait he heard heavy footsteps making its way to the front door. The lock turned from the inside then the door opened to reveal Susan wearing jean shorts and a green t-shirt; it was the first time Stan had seen her dressed so casually. Her hair, nails, and makeup were styled as usual.

"Hey, Stanley," she said standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Apple Dumpling, I ain't seen ya in a week," Stan greeted. He moved closer causing the woman to involuntarily back up. "How, uh, how're ya doing?"

"I've been busy," Susan replied. It was mostly true as she had picked up a few extra shifts at the diner if just to rid her mind of her current dilemma. Of course now the source of that pounding issue now stood two feet in front of her.

The two then stood there in silence for about a minute. Stan noticed his bride-to-be averted eye contact three times since he arrived.

"Stan, you might wanna come inside," the woman said and stepped out of the way to give her fiance room enough to enter. She shut the door behind her.

Stan took a seat on the couch while Susan moved into the kitchen. She returned a moment later with two mugs of tea she made in the last hour on a tray. One was handed to Stan and she kept the other for herself. The plump woman joined the man on the couch with the warm cup between her palms.

"Anything new?" Stan asked.

"We got a new flavor of pie at the diner," she answered. "If ya like banana you might stop by sometime and try it."

"If you made it I know it'll be good," Stan said. He took a sip of his tea and wrinkled his nose at the flavor. "You might wanna learn how to make tea though."

Susan glared at her fiance. "I make tea on a daily basis and we only get maybe ten complaints a day."

Stan rolled his eyes. He looked over at the woman who stared at her reflection in her cup.

"Out with it, Sue, why ya been avoiding me?" Stan asked.

Susan recalled the conversation she had with Marjorie that morning when her trusted friend came to the diner for breakfast. It was slow, so Susan sat with her while she ate. After hearing the story Marjorie assured her she could do better than the local conman.

She stared at her aging reflection in the brown and white swirled liquid. That along with the fact that Stan had been one of the only two men who dated her in the past twelve years didn't give her much room to be picky. However Marjorie told her it was better to be alone than settle for the wrong man.

"I don't know how to say it," she finally spoke.

Stan twitched. Perhaps now was the time to throw on the charm Mabel mentioned earlier. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"I gotcha something, sweet cheeks," he said.

The lid of the box opened to reveal a pair of diamond cat earrings. Susan gasped and accepted the jewelry.

"I knew you'd like it," Stan boasted. "It was too easy to snatch 'em off the shelf." He laughed then added, "They shoulda kept it better locked."

Susan closed her eyes in synchrony with the box. She pushed the gift back into Stan's hand.

"Whoa, honey pot, what're ya doin'?" he asked.

"I can't do this anymore," Susan said with a sigh.

Stan's heart skipped as Susan pulled at her ring finger. It took three twists for the engagement ring to loosen. Stan sputtered as she yanked it off her finger then placed it into the center of Stan's palm.

"I love you, but I know you're not someone I can marry," Susan said.

She stood from the couch leaving Stan speechless. The conman gulped then hopped off the couch, following closely behind the woman.

"Sue, honey, let's talk about this," he called, following her into the kitchen. He grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around. "What's this all about? The stealing? I've been doin' that for years. You knew that when you said 'yes.'"

"I know, Stanley, and I shoulda said something before," Susan replied. She tried to pull away, but Stan's grip was too strong.

"I'm not gonna let you walk out on me until you tell me what it is," Stan said. "Whatever it is, I can fix it. Work on it. Maybe. No promises."

Susan sighed. "It's me," she admitted. "I let this go on for too long. I thought- I thought you'd change." Stan stared with his mouth slightly open. She continued, "I wanted you to."

Stan released her. She moved out of his reach. Thus far Stan had never done anything to harm his loved ones, but she knew he had a tendency to be impulsive.

"You wanted to fix me?" Stan asked.

Susan stared down at her feet.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Stan replied in a raised voice. He clenched the stolen ring in his grasp. He sharply turned and headed for the exit. Susan watched him from the kitchen. Just as he reached for the doorknob he turned and shouted, "I ain't perfect, Susan, but I ain't broken." He wrinkled his nose. "And I'm the best you're gonna get."

"I know that, Stan," she said, her voice clogged with saliva.

Stan noticed the tears in her eyes, but turned away before it became contagious. He swung open the door then slammed it behind him.

Susan fell to her knees and sobbed. Deep in her heart she worried she made the worst mistake of her life. Shaking she rationalized it to be for the best. Yet she wished the tears would cease.

On the other side of the door Stan stood motionless. He fought the urge to barge inside, pull Susan close and kiss her as if he just saved the world from destruction.

He held his arm high ready to chuck the ring far away. His hand only steadied when he realized how much he could pawn it for. A part of him wanted to hold onto it, but he knew it was useless. Susan had been his one chance of romance and he blew it.

* * *

It wasn't too long of a walk from Susan's house to the funeral home. Dipper walked up the pathway, shuddering as he walked past the graveyard at the edge of their property. He had fought zombie and ghost before, and nothing worse would deter him from his mission.

Dipper ascended the stairs then stood above the large door. His finger pressed the button that resounded with a gloomy tune. A moment later the door was answered by a cheerful red-haired lady with glasses.

"Good evening," she said with a laugh.

"A client?" an equally optimistic man asked when he stepped next to his wife. "Although it's after hours, we can see you since you went to all this trouble coming out here on foot."

Dipper stared speechless at the couple before him. He glanced down at the doormat that read: Valentino. And sure enough the sign in the yard advertised their business.

"Well, come on in," Janice said ushering the visitor inside.

"We were just about to have some milk and cookies, and you're welcome to join us," Greg added, following behind the two.

Mabel had briefly mentioned how unlike Robbie his parents were and how she liked their demeanor. However he never expected them to be the ones who raised someone like Robert Valentino.

Janice picked up a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and held them out in front of Dipper. The smell tempted him, but he knew he needed to keep his focus.

"Uh...actually I'm here to see Robbie," he said.

She handed the plate to her husband then called Robbie down. A few minutes later her son dressed in his usual hoodie scowling at the disappointment that was his parents. Robbie's eyes met with Dipper's and he glared.

"What're you doing here, dipstick?" he spat.

"Robbie, that's no way to treat our guests," his mother scolded.

"Piss off," Robbie said to his mom. He lowered his gaze to Dipper and asked, "What do you want, brat?"

"I'm sorry, he's in one of his moods," Greg apologized.

"We need to talk," Dipper answered. He noticed the other two still in the room and said, "In private."

Greg and Janice took that as their cue to leave. Greg announced they had some preparation to do for an early service the following morning. Janice added to call them if they needed anything. Dipper nodded, but Robbie only stared.

As soon as Dipper was certain the older Valentinos were out of the room he stared at Robbie. "You have a lot of nerve saying those things about Wendy."

"For f- sakes, kid...did she send you out to fight her battles?" Robbie asked.

Dipper tensed. "No," he answered. "That-that was a mean thing to do. You should be supporting her through this, not-not making her feel worse."

"It's not my kid and I don't have to do anything," Robbie argued.

"It is your kid!" Dipper yelled. "You were her boyfriend."

"Yeah, maybe, and did you know your sweet princess has been with a dozen other guys?" Robbie retorted. The older teen chuckled at the surprised look on the younger one's face. "Of course you didn't." With hands stuffed in his pockets he moved in towards Dipper. "You thought just 'cause she didn't want you she didn't want everybody else?"

"You-you need to shut up," Dipper said trying to keep a stern face despite the quiver in his voice.

Robbie only laughed. "Oh? And what are you going to do, twerp?" He grabbed Dipper by the collar. "Nothing, that's what." He shoved Dipper up against the wall. "What? You think you just come out here to fight me and she'll see you as her knight in shining armor? You're a kid, a nobody, and you're just deluding yourself."

Dipper turned red at Robbie's words. He struggled against the older boy's hold to no avail. Robbie finally granted him a moment of mercy and let him fall on the floor. Ignoring the stinging in his legs Dipper rose to his feet.

"I don't understand," Dipper said. "Last year you fought to be with her and now you're doing...all this."

"Yeah, a big mistake," Robbie responded.

He pushed Dipper again and the smaller boy lost his balance, falling against the wall. He caught himself before landing on the floor then steadied his feet.

"You're pathetic," Robbie spat.

"I-I'm pathetic?" Dipper countered. He moved forward and pointed a finger at Robbie. "You got a girl pregnant and can't even take responsibility!"

Robbie backhanded Dipper across the mouth. Dipper fell to the floor. He moved to his knees and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand to see red on the skin.

"That's a warning," Robbie snarled from where he stood above Dipper. "If you even think of running your mouth again, I'll bust it to where you can't talk."

Despite the pain in his lips Dipper said, "You know what, I hope it's not yours." He stood up. A few drops of blood stained the carpet. "It doesn't deserve a terrible father like you."

"Well you can raise it," Robbie snapped. He pushed Dipper towards the door. "Or better yet, you tell that sl- if she's got any sense she'll get rid of it."

Dipper stared dumbfounded at Robbie for a few seconds.

"I'll never see what Wendy even saw in you," Dipper spoke in disgust.

He rubbed away the rest of the blood then exited the house. Standing out on the porch he wondered what he even accomplished.

A glance at his hands and Dipper realized he'd need to find a bathroom to clean away the stains before meeting up with Stan lest the old man ask questions. The last thing he wanted was for his great-uncle to find out about Wendy that way. What more he worried that he may have made things worse for his friend.

* * *

Ford and Bill hiked a mile through the forest having faced a few anomalies. The hidebehind didn't pose much of a threat and Bill easily took down a werewolf. Ford only regretted it managed to escape before he could administer the cure to the poor soul trapped inside.

They stopped for a bathroom break and then downed the entirety of their water bottles before moving on. After another hour of walking they finally reached their destination. Standing in front of them was the cabin Ford had stayed the night in his younger years.

Bill rocked back and forth on his feet already sensing the spiritual energy from inside. Having read the journal a dozen times since he was forced inside his human body he knew what rested inside. Ford managed to escape once before. Thirty years later he hoped that at least one of the spirits inside would create enough of a challenge to give Bill the need to access his locked powers.

Of the ten categories of ghosts, there was one he only knew how to avoid, but not defeat. According to his recent conversation with Bill, he didn't either.

On Ford's cue the two made their way to the unused cabin owned by the Corduroy family. The place was certainly bigger than the house they currently lived in which would be better suited for four children, but Ford knew the reason Manly Dan would not let his little ones step foot inside the property.

Bill pushed on the door and it immediately swung open. The musty scent hit them both in the face. Bill stepped one foot over the threshold and Ford grabbed his elbow.

"Bill, incase we don't make it out," Ford began. "I, uh..."

"Aww, I love you too, Sixer," Bill said and pressed his lips against Ford's.

For once Ford didn't protest. Of course the only witnesses were a few nocturnal animals and maybe some restless spirits inside the cabin.

The two faced the open doorway that beckoned them inside. Bill entered first with Ford right behind him.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. Lots of drama and a little action. The bit about the cabin in the woods with all the ghosts comes from Journal 3.**


	25. Inside the Corduroy Cabin

**First things first! Happy Gravity Falls Day, everyone! A year ago today the show ended, so now the fandom celebrates February 15 as Gravity Falls Day.**

 **I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been having to work extra hours at my work, I sewed an entire ballgown for a convention I might not even be able to go to now, made two videos for Youtube, and have been battling depression. But at long last I have a new chapter and what better day than Gravity Falls Day.**

 **Just as a warning, there are mentions of torture in this chapter. One moment in particular may be difficult to read if you're squeamish.**

 **Thank you to Female Fantasy Freak, ImpossibleJedi4, Energy witch, Berrybanana05, 2021FanGirl, Ella Le Hissy, Firefox, Catgirl PA, Bakugannerd52, Cornchip, Marisol777, Christina730, and TEDICELEBRITY14 for your reviews of the last chapter. I much appreciate it.**

 **Energy witch has posted a whole bunch of new fanarts for the first story on her DeviantArt page if you'd like to check it out.**

 **This chapter is heavily based on the section in Journal 3 about the ten categories of ghosts. A few of them will make an appearance in this chapter. If you haven't read Journal 3, there aren't any major spoilers, it's just general information of different types of ghosts seen in several mediums.**

* * *

Only the cracked door provided light for the two trespassers. The interior smelled of mold and mildew. Ford inhaled a bit of dust causing him to sneeze. Bill chuckled along with the comment of his beloved sneezing like a kitten. The author wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket before reaching into one of his many pockets for a flashlight.

A moment later the device lit up a section of the cabin. Bill spun around, his gold eyes glowing as he searched for a deadly creature he suspected to pop out at any second.

Ford moved on ahead, Bill following his lead. The place required repairs, but still stood strong. If someone came along and offered enough care it would be suitable to live in again. However Ford figured the place would find itself on the real estate market more often than not.

The two men approached the circle of candles Ford used during his seance thirty years prior. He knelt down and ran a finger over the closest yellow candle, the line of dust rested on his fingertip. He slowly stood up then looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend standing there with his arms crossed.

"I never ended our connection," Ford said. He looked back down at the candle circle that resembled the setup he often used when he used to meditate and commune with Bill.

"Do you think they're still hanging around after all this time?" Bill asked.

As an answer to their question an excited chuckle sounded from above. The two moved closer together. Bill held out his arms, his eyes narrow, daring anyone or anything to attack. Ford took a deep breath as he tried to recall his own advice.

A round head popped out of the wall and smiled at the two. Bill blinked in surprise, but Ford only groaned.

The tiny ghost gasped and held hands against his chubby cheeks. "Ford!" he yelled in a high-pitched cry. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Is it really you?"

The ghost approached the old man with his arms out. The childlike ghost gripped at Ford's cheeks then ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh my gosh! It's the same fluffy hair!" the ghost shouted. His smile widened. "It really is you, Ford! You came back to play!" The tiny transparent spirit did a back flip with a laugh.

"Who's this clown?" Bill asked pointing at their first spirit.

The ghost gasped then floated over to Bill. "You brought a new friend," he cried. He extended his arm and said, "My name's Jasper the Amiable Ghost."

Bill stared at the ghost for a moment and then a smirk fell over his face. He accepted the specter's handshake, his fingers sliding through Jasper's.

"Bill Cipher," he introduced. Bill pulled his hand away then placed both hands on his hips. "So, are all your friends still hanging around this place?"

Jasper nodded. "Ford never closed the gate, so we've been wondering around for a long, long, long time," he answered, nodding his head with each "long." He floated back over to Ford. "So long you became really old."

Bill could no longer hold back his laughter at the young ghost's words. Ford sneered at Bill who had doubled over with laughter. He threw himself on the wall and pounded his fist against the wood planks. Dust clouds formed overhead and clumps of dust landed atop of Bill himself.

"Are you done?" Ford asked as Bill's laughter died down.

Bill held up his index finger and let a few more laughs out before standing up straight. His lips still curved into a smirk he released a few more cackles then motioned for Ford to proceed.

"Jasper, we're looking for the phantoms of pain," Ford said. "Can you call them out?"

Jasper gasped. He shook his head and backed up against the wall. He partially slipped through with his palms against the wood.

"Why? Why would you want them?" Jasper cried.

"We're here on official business, kid," Bill explained.

"Please don't," Jasper begged. He grabbed hold of Ford's arm. "I don't want them to know you're here. Please don't call them out."

"Hey, what's all this whining about, Jasper?" a deeper voice called from down the hall.

All three heads turned to see two new transparent figures standing just a little ways down. The first was tall and skinny wearing a leather jacket. The second was short and plump, wearing a sweater and a hat. Jasper hid behind Bill and Ford.

"We haven't time to deal with you two," Ford said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! Don't we know you?" the smaller ghost said narrowing his eyes.

Jasper shook his head while Ford only stared ahead clearly unamused.

The taller ghost grinned. "Hey, isn't that the human the crybaby's always talking about?" he asked and smacked his friend on the arm.

The shorter one laughed. "Looks like the little twerp was right about something after all."

"Get lost, losers," Bill spat.

The pranksters stiffened. The stout one punched his palm while the other clenched his fists. Bill grinned and moved ahead. He halted at the sudden cold caused by Jasper touching his shoulder.

"Don't," Jasper whimpered. "They're-they're really mean."

Bill held up his hand. He smirked over his shoulder at the childlike ghost. "Don't worry." His gaze landed on the two before him. "I got this."

"Bill, you need to conserve your magic," Ford warned.

"Tough guy, huh?" the taller prankster grunted.

"Come on, Sixer, it's just a little fun," Bill countered.

"I can't watch!" Jasper cried and held his hands over his eyes. The chubby fingers parted so he could see through the holes.

Bill snapped his fingers and a jolt of pain shot through the ectoplasmic arm forcing him to the ground. The taller ghost yelled while holding onto his wounded arm. The shorter one stared up in alarm at the demon who now towered over them with eyes glowing.

"Hey, hey, we-we were just goofin' around," the shorter prankster blubbered.

"Yeah, no need to get all crazy," the taller one added looking from Bill to his friend.

"The phantoms of pain," Bill demanded. "Bring them here now."

The pranksters grinned. "You're making a big mistake," the taller one said.

The shorter one slapped his friend with the back of his hand. "Hey, the git wants to meet them, let's be a good man and get 'em for him."

With sly smirks the two pranksters melted through the floorboards. Bill stretched his neck then turned back to the other two with both arms in the air. Ford shook his head while Jasper shook.

The small ghost floated towards Bill and took his arm in both of his hands. "You don't know what you're doing," the ghost pleaded, too frightened for his new friend's welfare to delight in the pranksters being bested. "They're-they're gonna think you summoned them."

"But I did summon them," Bill said tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, that's just what a wanted to hear," a voice said from behind.

Bill swiftly turned to see two of the ghosts he and Ford ventured to meet. Ford's breathing hitched as he suddenly wondered if this was a mistake. Jasper shrunk behind Ford. Bill, however, greeted the new acquaintance with a steady grin.

* * *

With a sigh Stan slowly made his way down the steps and back to where his car waited in the driveway. He glanced over his shoulder to make out the silhouette of the woman who just minutes ago had been his betrothed from behind the blinds. He knew she watched and for that reason alone he sneered at the window and without another look in her direction moved on towards the vehicle.

Just as his hand reached for the door a head popped up from the backseat causing Stan to yell and fall backwards. The back door opened and the female twin jumped out. Trying her best to stifle her laughter she helped the old man to his feet.

"Mabel, sweetie, what are you doing here?" Stan asked. "You could gave me a heart attack."

"You and Dipper snuck out and were acting all suspicious," the girl said lifting her arms. "So I hid in the backseat not making a noise." She looked over to see the front door shut then back at Stan. "That was too quick. What happened?"

The girl then noticed her relative firmly gripping something in his hand. She reached for the fist only for Stan to jerk it away. His grip loosened with the quick motion causing the ring to slip between his fingers, bounce twice, then land in front of Mabel's shoe.

The brunette bent down to pick it up and Stan didn't bother to stop her, they would find out eventually. It was the same ring she watched Susan fiddle with at the bridal shop a few days prior.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked barely audible.

"Eh, don't worry about it," he said forcing a smile. "Me and Sue never would've worked anyway. She's too classy and well...dull." He scratched at his face. "And she looks weird."

Mabel gasped at hearing him talk that way about the woman he loved.

Stan laughed. "You know what, Mabel, it's better this way." He pumped his fist then said, "I can't believe I was about to waste my life with someone so plain and boring. There's plenty of better picks out there, ain't no point in bein' sad over a bottom of the barrel chick."

"Grunkle Stan, you don't mean that," Mabel argued.

Stan snatched the ring from his niece and tossed it in the air then caught it as it fell back to earth.

"I'll give this to someone more deserving," Stan declared. Mabel watched speechless as Stan stepped into the driver's seat of the car. "Now let's go pick up your brother."

Mabel took another look in the direction of Lazy Susan's house. Her heart aching she opened the passenger side door and climbed inside.

Stan started off before the girl fastened her seatbelt. It didn't take much time driving for them to catch up with Dipper who walked with his gaze on the ground. The male twin only looked up when he heard the car slow to a stop. Seeing Stan and Mabel staring at him he sighed and hurried inside the vehicle.

Once in the safety of the car Dipper kept his head down so that neither of his family members could see the bruise he knew he sported on his mouth. Mabel would likely ask questions when they arrived home, but he trusted she wouldn't tattle to either of their great-uncles. From the front Mabel peered over at her brother, sensing something amiss, but decided she'd inquire later.

The girl stared into the rear-view mirror on the outside of her door. She turned to look out the back windshield then glanced over at her great-uncle who, despite how he tried, couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Grunkle Stan, please go back," Mabel begged. "It's not too late."

"What-what's too late?" Dipper asked.

"I already told you to drop it," Stan said. "Me and Susan are done."

"What?" Dipper exclaimed.

Stan and Mabel sat quietly. The girl sent her brother a look that told him she'd explain things later. In the light of a passing restaurant Mabel got a good look at the bruise on Dipper's mouth. She narrowed her eyes cluing Dipper in that they'd also discuss his encounter with Robbie when they got a moment.

"And you know what?" Stan announced. "I'm not even sad." He cackled and tossed the ring. He missed catching it and it fell on the floor and rolled underneath Mabel's seat.

A few minutes later the car parked in front of the Mystery Shack. All three stepped out of the vehicle, the doors shutting in a rhythmic round. Stan hurried up the stairs with the twins following at a slower pace.

Mabel and Dipper snuck into the kitchen to grab a bag of ice for her brother's mouth. Dipper quickly explained what transpired with Robbie and Mabel only sighed. The two decided it was best not to tell Wendy lest it make things worse for her as far as Robbie was concerned.

The door to Stan's room had been left open. The two heard the sounds of hangers rattling and drawers slamming. Two heads poked into Stan's room to see him stuffing a suitcase with clothes and other various items.

"Grunkle Stan, what are you doing?" Mabel asked.

Stan started at the voice then turned to see the twins. He considered scolding them for entering his room without permission, but in lieu of what happened he figured they deserved an explanation.

"Look, kids, me ending this engagement with Susan got me thinkin,'" Stan said. "My life's coming to a close an' I ain't got time to waste on some goody-two-shoes boring tart from this town." He spoke her name in disgust wondering why he even gave her a second chance. "

"You're leaving?" Dipper asked.

"Sure am, kid," Stan said. He noticed the ice bag in Dipper's hand then saw the swelling bruise on his lip. He opted not to ask, but knew wherever he had gone earlier had something to do with it. He figured Dipper would share what happened when he felt ready. Not wanting to ruin his new mood, Stan smiled with his hands on his hips. "I'm headin' out to Vegas in the morning."

The twins gaped at their great-uncle. Sure he had shipped them off to stay with Soos and Abuelita last summer when he took an impromptu visit to Las Vegas, but that time had been for celebration; they feared the reason behind his vacation this go round.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel began. She looked to Dipper then back to her guardian. "Don't you think this is a little extreme."

"What's extreme?" Stan exclaimed. "I'm gonna win me some cash and find me some babes. Much better pickin's there than here with the likes of Lazy Susan." He wrinkled his nose. "Sheesh, what a mistake I almost made tying myself to her." He pushed the teens out of his room. "You two run along, I'll let Ford know when he gets back."

The twins exchanged glances.

"I don't feel right about this," Mabel said.

"Well, maybe a vacation will do him some good," Dipper considered.

"But he's heartbroken," Mabel replied.

Dipper sighed. "Maybe, but you know, it's not our place," he said. In the back of his mind Dipper hoped that Stan would offer to take them on his vacation with him; he had wanted to visit Vegas at some point in his life.

Mabel nodded. The two walked away from the door and up to the attic bedroom. The girl continued to look over her shoulder. There was no doubt in her mind that Stan still loved Susan, but was too proud to admit his heartbreak. At that moment she decided while Stan was away she'd do everything in her power to convince Susan to take him back.

* * *

Bill stood a few feet ahead of Ford. Both humans stared into the eyes of the grinning phantoms. Jasper clutched Ford's shoulder.

The phantoms of pain, one male and one female, looked over their potential victims. They were both dressed in leather with nails protruding from their bald heads. The female grinned and wiggled her fingers already visualizing what she planned to do with the two men involving a staple gun.

"So which of you summoned us?" the male asked.

Bill opened his mouth to speak when Jasper flew through Ford and grabbed hold of Bill's arm.

"Don't," Jasper pleaded. "I like you, friend Bill. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mind your manners, Jasper," the female said. She materialized a hook and slid it through the ghost's abdomen. Jasper yelled as he was tossed to the floor behind them. Her green eyes landed on Bill and Ford. "We have guests."

"I'm Nailhead," the male introduced himself. He then motioned to the other. "This is Pincushion." The girl waved as her name was spoken. "So," he said folding his hands in front of himself. "Which of you summoned us?"

"I did," Ford answered moving next to Bill.

"No, I did," Bill argued.

"But it was my idea," Ford said to the hosts while staring at Bill.

"Ooh, so it's a two for one," Pincushion said with a laugh.

Without tearing his eyes away from their opponents Ford said gravely to Bill. "I don't know how deadly they are. I only know they can't cause harm unless you summon them." He clenched his fists, groaned, then added, "But now we're at their mercy."

"Oh?" Bill asked while looking at Ford. His gaze switched to that of the two phantoms. His lips curved into a smirk. "This should be fun."

The two looked up just as Pincushion slammed Bill against the wall. His head lulled and a line of blood trickled out his mouth and down his chin. The female phantom grinned with the metal stake through Bill's stomach.

Bill chuckled catching the ghost off guard. Gold eyes glanced up and his white teeth slightly stained red grinned at his assailant.

"Nice shot," he said with a laugh. Pincushion gasped as Bill yanked the object from his abdomen. "Now it's my turn."

He returned the favor stabbing her through the neck. Pincushion only smiled as her skin healed around the stake now embedded into her flesh.

"So no physical attack can stop you?" Bill asked.

Pincushion shook her head. "We welcome pain." She held her hand out to Bill. "And we welcome you to join us. Forever."

"Tempting offer," Bill said tilting his head to the side. "But I'm afraid I must decline."

He gripped the edge of the stake that stuck out of Pincushion's neck and used his magic to send a thousand electric volts through the metal. The woman screamed in a mix of pain and delight. Bill couldn't hide his smile, knowing his old friends would have welcomed the two phantoms as a part of their gang.

Ford looked up as Nailhead approached him.

"Your friend has a natural talent," the male phantom spoke as he watched Bill electrocute his partner.

"Bill's an expert," Ford replied. "He's been in this game for thousands of years."

"It could be fun to have a third member in our party," Nailhead said more to himself.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we're here on business," Ford responded.

The creature turned to face Ford. An eyebrow lifted. "Haven't I met you before?"

"It's a possibility," Ford answered. "I traveled through countless dimensions for thirty years."

The phantom studied Ford's face a little longer then smiled. "Oh, yes, I remember you." He chuckled. "I tried to trick you into admitting you summoned me." He laughed louder. "And now you came of your own free will." He held out his arms. "You won't escape this time."

Ford stood still as he felt the supernatural energy surround him. He glanced over at Bill with hopes that this would give him the chance to step into the Mindscape.

"I already know what I'll do first," Nailhead announced. "Forgive me if I'm too forward, I have been anticipating your return." He nodded over in the direction where Jasper watched while shaking. "He talks about you nonstop."

"That's not at all flattering," Ford groaned.

"I agree," Nailhead replied. "Well, no matter. Let us begin."

With a wave of his hand Ford was forced against the wall. He yelled out at the sting of a hundred sharp pricks. The author looked down to see tacks sticking out of his arms, legs, and stomach.

"What a reaction," Nailhead exclaimed. "Let's try it again with something more."

Ford watched as the phantom materialized a hundred three inch long nails. The human shut his eyes, bracing himself for the next attack.

Bill looked over at the sound of Ford's shouts. He snarled at the sight of nails poking out of his lover's body. He rushed for Ford only for a leash made out of barbed wire enclosed around his neck. Two more surrounded his wrists and he felt himself being pulled back. The blond fell to the ground, the loose metal wires scraped at his skin.

"You're not going anywhere," Pincushion sang. She yanked Bill close. Long fingernails moved through Bill's scalp, caressing his curls.

Ford looked over at Bill and internally prayed for that third eye to appear.

Bill produced a flame that melted the metal leashes from his body.

Again Bill rushed for Ford to slam into a glass barrier. He fell backwards, his nose and mouth bleeding from the impact. Bill sat up, wiping the scarlet from his face. Now he could see the invisible forcefield similar to the one that barricaded him and his crew inside the town during his reign over reality.

"You can't interrupt," Pincushion said as she stepped behind her victim. Bill looked over his shoulder from where he still sat on the wooden floor. The female phantom smiled. "As long as Nailhead is entertaining your friend, you can't interfere."

"I can endure it, Bill," Ford called.

"Just what I like to hear," Nailhead said.

Bill pounded on the glass wall as Nailhead inserted long needles into Ford's cheek. Bill glanced down at his finger to see a faint glowing. He shut his eyes to will the third eye open. Bill lost focus when he heard Ford yell. He gasped at the sight of the same needle protruding out of Ford's nostril while Nailhead scraped around inside Ford's nose. Blood poured at a steady rate from the opening, raining over Nailhead's hand and Ford's shirt.

The needle was yanked out causing another yell from the victim. Droplets of blood splattered on the wood floor, the torture instrument discarded next to the crimson paint.

"Forget the mission, Stanford!" Bill yelled. He pivoted and glared at Pincushion. "I swear if you don't let him go, I'll do worse to you."

Pincushion grinned. "I'd like to see you try," she taunted.

Nailhead removed Ford's glasses. He reached only for the phantom to shove another set of nails into his arms just above and below the elbows. Ford lowered his arms and begged for his tormentor to return to his glasses. Bill growled and the glowing on his finger brightened.

"What's that?" Pincushion asked, pointing to the gold, glowing markings.

Bill never heard her as he focused all his hatred on the other phantom.

"The eyes are sensitive," Nailhead said. "You humans rely so heavily on your sense of vision." He folded the glasses and said, "Perhaps I'll pierce your eyeballs this next time. Or maybe sew your eyelids shut."

"Stupid idea, Nailhead," Pincushion called from the other side of the barricade. "Then how will he see the next torture coming?"

Nailhead grinned. "The inability to see my next move will make him that much more anxious."

"You have a point," the female said with a slight nod.

Bill jumped to his feet. Pincushion gasped as the demon's hands erupted in blue flames. She then smiled as he held out his palms against the forcefield. An energy surge assualted the glass. The power ricocheted off the stronger forcefield sending Bill flying against the wall. His back smacked against the wood causing him to fall face first on the floor.

"I told you, you can't interfere," Pincushion said.

"Oh, shut your mouth," Bill snapped and rushed the barricade again. He doubled his energy against the invisible wall only for the magic to bounce back and tumble him to the floor. Bill heaved as the wind had been knocked out of him. He turned over onto his side to cough as he deeply inhaled.

"Perhaps I'll save the eyes for later," Nailhead said and let the glasses fall to the floor. One of the lenses broke free from the frames, and spun twice before landing on the wood plank.

Ford pulled against the restraints, but the nails kept him in place. He groaned and yelled as the sharp objects tore at his flesh.

Bill punched at the forcefield. He hissed as sharp pains pulsed through his fingers and up his arm. From behind he heard the female phantom's laugh. With an unearthly snarl he rounded on the creature and pinned her up against the wall. She looked down to see the a bright glow from inside her abdomen. At that point she noticed the demon's hand had formed into the shape of a machete which stabbed her through.

Bill yanked his arm free and his fingers again returned to their normal form. Blood dripped from his newly formed appendages. Any victory or vengeance he could have felt vanished when the wound regenerated leaving only a white scar in its wake.

Bill turned his head as he heard Ford's screams. Nailhead had attached wires to several of the nails that had been shoved into Ford's skin. With a snap of his fingers electric currents assaulted the human. Bill watched as Ford thrashed while the high voltage seared him through.

The blond slammed against the barricade now certain this had been a mistake.

The electrocution ceased for a moment to give Ford a chance to breathe. He looked over at Bill who watched horrified. The glow of the bond marks increased. Bill gritted his teeth and prepared to break the forcefield.

Ford lifted his head. "Bill, don't!" he cried. "You-you have to search." With what little energy remained he forced out, "Quickly." After two more deep breaths he followed with, "I-I can endure." Ford forced himself to take in oxygen. "Do it, or all-all-all this has all been in vain."

"What are you talking about?" Nailhead said. He looked from Ford to Bill then back to Ford.

Pincushion reached for Bill only for a strong force to repel her hand. She looked down at the lacerations on her palm then stared up at the creature whose entire eyes had turned white.

"This is a strange power," Pincushion cried. "I can't touch him."

Still shaking Bill shut his eyes. Ford smiled and Nailhead started as the third eye on Bill's forehead formed and opened. A blinding white eye illuminated the cabin.

 _Bill opened his eyes to find himself back in the Mindscape. He looked around to see he was in the foyer of the fearamid. The blond pumped his fist and jumped at the success, but all pride quickly faltered when he remembered the torture Ford willingly endured to get him inside._

 _Bill turned down the hallway and ran. A gold light just ahead directed him to where he would find the knowledge necessary to defeat the phantoms of pain. He reached a locked door. After two unsuccessful pulls, Bill pooled the energy of the lifted bond and kicked it off the hinges. He ran inside to see a vast library that reached beyond his view. The ongoing shelves were stocked full of books, tomes, and scrolls. Some of the knowledge predated the current dimension's time itself._

 _He snatched the illuminated book from the shelf and flipped it open. His eyes scanned the only way to defeat the phantoms of pain once they had given themselves over to their domain. Bill clicked his tongue and thought over how he would go about the process, as there was no way to truly destroy them, only transfer victims._

 _With the information in his brain he shoved the book back in place and rushed out of the library._

 _He stopped the instant he stood in the hallway. The gold eyes shut and he chanted the incantation for the Locator spell he used just last night. Blue light circled around him for a few seconds then darted ahead. Bill's feet took off passing through various doors that held locked memories. One day he'd have the chance to visit each one, but for now Ford needed him._

 _His boots stomped up the staircase. The light turned off on the fifth floor and Bill followed. He rushed down the corridor where the blue light ended by two identical massive doors, save the writing on the brass plaques in the center of the doors. The blue light stopped in front of the one to the right. He halted himself just short of slamming into the door. Written on a plaque were the words: Memories of Kryptos._

 _Bill grinned. He reached his hand for the knob and the light from the Locator spell doused. His fingers coiled around the knob and he mentally thanked Ford for enduring that kind of torture to give them the means to discover their enemy's potential weakness._

 _For a reason he couldn't explain Bill glanced over at the door to the left. He quickly returned his attention to the current door, when the words written on the left door's sign. Instantly he released the knob and moved to the opposite entrance. His heart rate tripled and he wondered if his eyes had failed him._

 _Rereading it for the fifth time Bill's lips curved upwards._

 _Written on the brass plaque on the left door was: Restoration of Bill Cipher._

* * *

 **GASP! Oh dear. What will Bill choose? What will become of poor Ford back in the cabin?**

 **A few closing notes on this chapter. Clearly Jasper is based on Casper the Friendly Ghost. As for the phantoms of pain, I'm almost certain they are designed after the cenobites from the Hellraiser movies (in particular Pinhead) by how they look and the brief description of what they do. The names Nailhead and Pincushion are plays on Pinhead from those movies. I've never actually watched any of the movies all the way through, but the clips I viewed while researching for this chapter are pretty disturbing.**

 **Again, I apologize for the long wait, but I hope this chapter was worth it. Happy Gravity Falls day to you all. :)**


	26. The Restoration Room

**Thank you to Female Fantasy Freak, Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, Berrybanana05, CookieSenpai, Ella Le Hissy, Firefox, Modest Mouse, CornChip, BakuganNerd52, 2021FanGirl, Marisol777, Frostbite, Catgirl PA, Dum Dum, and Invader Ash for your reviews on chapter twenty five.**

 **CookieSenpai: No, I don't have a Roblox account, in fact this is the first time I've heard of it. No, I'm not a Steven Universe fan.**

 **Firefox: I'm considering it. I have a possible idea which may bring her back.**

 **Catgirl PA: Maybe sometime down the road, but as of now probably not.**

 **Dum Dum: No, not in this story. I've already got so many more things that need to happen, I don't think there will be time for that at the moment.**

 **Invader Ash: Of course Fiddleford will come back. I already have something in mind for him.**

* * *

 _His hands trembled as they hovered over the doorknob. In the depths of his heart he knew this was merely a dream, nothing that good could exist in this cruel reality. He tapped the side of his face and his long lips curved into a grin as he decided if it was a dream, then there was no reason to deny himself to look inside._

 _Those gold eyes took one last glimpse at the door that held memories of his former friend and teammate. In a slow motion his gaze switched to the door that housed the possibility of restoring his powers. A laugh nearly escaped his lips when he rationalized that returning to his true self would give him the power he needed to defeat Kryptos._

 _He ignored the second door and turned the knob of the left door. He stepped through the doorway to find himself in a familiar room. The fireplace lit itself, brightly illuminating the penthouse suite. At once the memories rushed back and Bill recognized the fireplace, the ornate rug, two plush chairs, a terrifying grandfather clock, and the window that looked out onto a grand view. Towards the wall sat the grand piano. At once Bill rushed over to his beloved instrument and let his fingers brush over the ivory keys._

 _How he remembered wanting to bring his beloved Sixer to that room after he claimed control of the town, and eventually the world. Before he destroyed everything in that dimension he wanted his old friend and puppet to experience the spoils of joining his team. Fate, however, had different plans, although it still worked out for Ford to be a constant in his life._

 _At the reminder of Ford Bill pulled his hand away from the piano as there wasn't time for him to bask in his former glory. Walking away from the beloved instrument proved to be torture. He turned to survey the portion of his Mindscape designed after the luxurious room._

 _In the corner a four-foot long mirror hung on the wall. Bill slowly made his way over to the object he didn't recall being a part of his suite. The blond gasped at the reflection staring back at him. He reached out his arm and his pale fingers touched the glass in syncrhony with the black ones on the other side. A single eye stared back at him. Although the triangle contained no mouth, Bill could sense his smile._

 _"I missed you," the reflection said._

 _Bill let his fingers slide down the mirror as he stared at the reflection of the creature he had once been. A lively, glowing dream demon with his fancy bowtie and top hat floated in the center of the mirror. Bill brought his hand to his face and watched as the triangular reflection copied._

 _Gold eyes tore away from the mirror only to look up at the portrait that hung over the fireplace. An image of King Bill stared proudly ahead with the crown atop his head, a scepter in hand, and his left foot atop the earth. The picture once a trophy of his victory now mocked his defeat; what more it reminded him of how far he had fallen._

 _"To think you almost had everything," a familiar voice said from behind._

 _Bill clenched his fists and swiftly turned to see the pink demon grinning at him._

 _"You can't be here!" Bill hissed. "Sixer banished you! Your power is useless." Bill swiped at the air._

 _The image of Pyronica laughed. "I'm not real," she said and narrowed her eye. Her luscious lips curved into a smirk. "I exist in your memory. Try as you might, you can't get rid of those so easily."_

 _Bill scoffed. "This stupid bond did a good job of that."_

 _"But not me," Pyronica said. She sat down on one of the chairs and materialized a martini glass full to the brim in her hand. "We were more than friends at one point." She pointed her pinky at Bill. "Don't forget."_

 _"And we're nothing now," Bill snapped. He marched over to the door and held it open._

 _With a frown Pyronica poured the alcohol onto the floor. She levitated from her spot on the furniture then made her way to the exit. In the doorway she spun, her cape swaying about her legs, to look her former leader in the eyes._

 _"To think you gave up all of this for your human," Pyronica spat, indicating the suite with a wave of her hand. "What a fool." She held her palm to her lips and blew dousing the fireplace. With that she left the room, vanishing into dust._

 _Bill heard the flames erupt and turned in the brightness of the new light to see three torches hanging on the wall. He looked to the right to discover the penthouse suite in darkness while this new addition to the room beckoned him over. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and made his way over to the area lit by the torches._

 _Before him stood a rustic bookshelf in which each of the books were covered in dust. Cobwebs hung haphazardly from the bottom of each shelf. Bill extended his arm into the shelf as a few beetles skittered about his sleeve. He swatted them off then reached for one of the books._

 _A swift brushing of dust from the archaic book revealed a title that read: Restoration Through the Blood Ruby. An etching of the very jewel decorated the front cover. He opened the front cover of the heavy book and let his eyes skim through the first few pages. He stopped when he reached the page that included a diagram of the transferring of magic through blood while holding the gem. The memories of Chandler and Luciano surfaced causing him to slam the book closed._

 _Realizing it would be near impossible to retrieve the item, especially with Ford required to be so close to him at all times, it wasn't a likely possibility. What more, Ford forbade the use of blood rubies._

 _He shelved the book just incase the rare occasion that he came across a blood ruby, he'd have easy access to the knowledge of its magic._

 _The next book sparked his interest as it did not contain a title, but an image of a knife made of silver sat in the center of front cover of pure gold binding. The knife was decorated with emeralds and sapphires. Bill chuckled as he imagined Stan's reaction to seeing such a book._

 _The twenty four karot gold book weighed down his hands. Bill spied a podium just a few feet down and heaved the nameless book onto the wooden stand. The podium creaked under the weight which Bill ignored. He flipped through the pages and his smile gradually fell when he realized the significance of the symbol on the front cover._

 _Each chapter had been dedicated to a specific weapon that contained the power to sever the bond by slaughtering the mage who cast the spell. The tools originated from various dimensions. Every other turn of a page displayed a gruesome diagram on how to utilize the weapon on the human captor._

 _The next page showed a drawing of the Sorian dagger Pyronica had given him to murder Ford. Bill gritted his teeth at the sight of the weapon that nearly cost him Ford's love. He threw the book on the floor. It sprawled open, the page of the Sorian dagger flipped over to reveal the picture on how to use it to end the human's life. Bill snapped his fingers and the pure gold book went up in flames._

 _"There has to be a counter to this spell," Bill grumbled as he scanned the titles engraved into leather bindings. "Each spell has its weakness."_

 _Just as he reached for the next book he heard painful yells and grunts coming from outside the window. He rushed across the room and placed his palms down on the window sill. The blond peered forward to see the window looking into reality where the phantoms of pain increased the electrocution by another two hundred volts._

 _"Sixer!" Bill yelled._

 _He tried to push open the window, but it wouldn't budge. He banged his fists on the glass, and while it cut at his skin, the panes neither busted nor cracked. Again he called for Ford, but there was no way for the sound to pass through the glass._

 _Bill rushed for a door, then skidded to a stop when he took another glimpse at the bookshelf. The torches' flames waved in the darkened room, chiding him for contemplating leaving a mine of information behind, the kind that would undo the spell._

 _The increased yelling outside the window pulled his attention away from the shelf. Bill clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, cursing the bond for giving him human emotions. Even more he berated his own heart for loving._

 _His gaze landed on the thick books, one of which contained a solution to his problem, and ultimately the approaching dilemma named Kryptos. Perhaps there was just enough time for him to search one more source._

 _The sounds of electrical currents pouring through a human body reached his ears. Bill reached for the closest book in hopes he could quickly scan it as he was pulled back into reality._

"Bill! Help me!" Ford yelled.

 _Bill gasped. The cry came from outside his Mindscape. Bill recoiled his arm and the two books his fingertips barely touched toppled to the floor._

 _Gold light surrounded his body and he felt himself floating at a rapid pace through one dimension into the next. With a smile Bill promised himself he would return before long when he had an ample amount of time to search the room._

Bill opened his eyes to find himself back in the Corduroy cabin. A finger rhythmically poked at his cheek. The demon glanced down to see Pincushion pressing her finger against the flesh. Bill swatted her hand away then made his way over to the barrier.

The phantoms' workshop was encased in an invisible block to keep the participants from fleeing. Sitting just ahead of the forcefield were the pranksters who watched the tortures for their own amusement. They snickered as Bill glared in their direction. Deciding he'd deal with them later, the demon kept his attention on the phantom ahead.

Nailhead glanced up from his current experiment to see Bill tap the invisible wall and the barrier vanished. The male phantom started and stepped away from Ford. The human gasped for air and relaxed for the first time since he willed himself into Nailhead's custody.

"How did you do that?" the phantom asked. "What? What are you?"

Bill grinned. "Oh, I'm a native of the Nightmare Realm," he answered. "If I were you, I'd release Fordsy here and let us be on our way."

Nailhead growled. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He looked over at Pincushion who nodded in agreement. "There are rules."

"Oh, yes, rules," Pincushion said as she cautiously made her way over to Bill.

Ford watched, too weakened from the electrical shocks to speak; he barely had the energy to move.

"I understand that, but Sixer and I have important things to do," Bill said. He extended his arm. Nailhead moved into a defensive stance and then notice that Bill held out his arm as if wanting to make a deal.

Ford swallowed which only agitated his dry throat rather than relieve. Surely sophisticated sadists wouldn't be foolish enough to fall for Bill's trap. He then pondered if Bill still had the ability to make deals while in his human form, and how he kicked himself for not considering just because Bill refrained from doing so, didn't mean it was impossible.

Nailhead hesitated for a moment. He looked into Bill's eyes combined with a confident smile. Slowly he clamped his hand around Bill's and they shook.

"Thank you for a wonderful experience of such delightful agony, but we must be on our way," Bill said.

Nailhead yanked his hand away. "You don't mean that," he cried.

"Oh, but we were just getting started," Pincushion whined. She pushed herself against Bill. "It's been so long since we had a willing victim." Her eyes enlarged and she cupped her hands. "There are so many tortures I've invented over the long wait. You...you're not going to deny me? Are you?" Her bottom lip quivered.

"Ah man, the show's over," the taller prankster complained.

"It was just gettin' to the good part," she shorter one grumbled.

Nailhead crossed his arms. "You can't just leave without a transfer."

Bill smirked. "Oh, I know that," he said. "How about those two?" he said and nodded at the pranksters.

The lower-class ghosts stood up at the mention of Bill's offer. Before they could flee Bill snapped his fingers and trapped both spirits in a blue forcefield. They kicked and yelled as they were pulled against their will through the barrier. Bill released his hold on the pranksters and they fell before the phantoms of pain.

"Here you are, adequate replacements," Bill said indicating the offering.

Nailhead and Pincushion exchanged glances. The female shrugged and the the male bobbed his head.

"We won't have to worry about them dying on us," Pincushion said.

"True," Nailhead replied. He stroked his chin. "And they can quickly regenerate."

Pincushion squealed and folded her hands. "Oh, Nailhead, can we have them please?" she cooed.

"No, no, you don't want us!" the taller prankster yelled.

The male phantom cackled. "I don't see why not," he said and petted the female atop the head. The nails protruding from her head pressed into her skull making her hiss in delightful agony. He then turned to Bill. "Exchange accepted. You two are free to go."

"Please don't!" the shorter prankster screamed.

The category two ghosts huddled close to each other while the grinning Pincushion towered over them. In both hands she held a staple gun.

"Oh, we're gonna have lots of fun," she said with a giggle.

Ford and Bill watched as the two pranksters were dragged away by the woman who wore nails in her body as jewelry. Despite all they had done, Ford couldn't help to feel pity for their endless torture.

"First, fix him," Bill demanded, pointing at Ford who still had countless three-inch nails embedded into his flesh.

Nailhead pressed his fingers together. "I don't normally do this."

A thought struck Bill and his grin curved even wider. "Perhaps I can make it worth your while."

Nailhead lifted an non-existent eyebrow. "Go on," he said.

"This summer I have a few friends coming for a visit," Bill said. He slipped his arm around Nailhead's shoulder. "There are two in particular I'd like you to meet."

"Friends?" Nailhead questioned.

"Not anymore," Bill said with a grin. He patted the phantom on the chest. "There's nothing I'd enjoy more than to see them suffer."

Nailhead smiled. "Too bad you won't join us," he said.

"Sounds like fun," Bill said bending his arms up at the elbow. He pointed a thumb back at Ford. "But Sixer here won't like that too much."

"Very well," Nailhead said. He held his hand out towards Ford and at once all the nails were ripped from the human's body. Ford yelled out in pain and fell face forward on the floor.

Bill rushed over to where Ford coiled into himself and grunted. He inhaled deeply to alleviate all the pain circulating throughout his body. Bill watched the wounds on Ford's body close up. Ten minutes later Ford finally found the energy to move to his knees. Bill ignored the severe pain in his abdomen and helped Ford to his feet just as the barrier vanished.

"I'll hold you to your word," Nailhead said to Bill. He touched the wound on Bill's abdomen and the bleeding stopped. Bill watched it close up as Ford' has. However, he knew it was only a matter of minutes until he passed out from overriding the bond.

The phantom waved his arm in a dramatic fashion then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Ford asked, surprised that he no longer felt any pain.

Bill grinned. "Let's just say we have another ally when Kryptos gets here."

Ford hummed. "Were you able to find anything out on Kryptos?" he asked.

"I uh..." Bill began. He coughed into his hand then said, "The door was locked. I couldn't get through."

Ford nodded. "I thought so," he said. When Bill showed confusion Ford elaborated, "You were only in your head about a minute."

Bill smiled as he had forgotten how much faster time passed in the Mindscape.

Jasper swooped over to where the two living men stood.

"Friends, you're safe," the ghost child said as he clasped his hands. "I couldn't bear seeing you hurting like that forever."

"Well," Bill said and clapped the ghost on the shoulder, his fingers slipping through the ectoplasmic form. "You won't have to worry about those creeps harassing you anymore."

With that the two headed for the door.

"Wait!" Jasper called with one arm out in front of him. "Are...are you really leaving?"

"We have to," Ford replied.

"But..." he paused and lowered his head. "You'll come back? Right?" His large eyes looked up at the two.

"Not likely," Ford answered then continued on towards the exit.

Jasper slumped down against the wall. He lowered his head and wept as the two visitors left the cabin for possibly the last time.

* * *

"You did what?" Stan asked.

Bill and Ford stood in front of Ford's twin while Dipper and Mabel stood to their right.

"We tested Mindscape entry," Ford explained. He looked over at Bill then back to his brother. "It worked.

"No, no, no," Stan said shaking his head. "Go back to the being stabbed and tortured part."

"Oh, yeah, phantoms of pain," Bill replied. He lifted his shirt to reveal the scar on his belly Nailhead purposely left behind to remind Bill of his promise. Each of Ford's nail pricks also left a puncture scar.

"Whoa," Dipper said as he starred at the hardened tissue.

Mabel poked at Bill's stomach making him laugh. "Yep, feels like a scar alright," she said.

"So let me get this straight," Stan said while he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You purposely let these things torture you for your dumb research?"

Bill nodded.

"It's not dumb, Stanley, it's important that we find of Kryptos' weakness before they arrive," Ford explained. He sighed. "But Bill couldn't get through the door."

Bill sucked his bottom lip in while the guilt of his lie twisted in his stomach. The hundred tiny scars on Ford's body only heightened his remorse.

"So you nearly got yourself killed over nothin'?" Stan questioned.

"It was a good star-"

Ford was cut off when the newspaper smacked him aside the head. He looked up to see it fall a second time. Stan whacked him a total of seven times while ranting. The twins and Bill watched in speechless awe. Stan then smacked the rolled up paper atop Bill's head.

"I know you had somethin' to do with it too," Stan grumbled.

"You don't hit someone who's been severely electrocuted," Ford said.

"Couldn't do any worse than you tried to," Stan retorted.

"I've taken care of myself for forty years," Ford reminded his brother.

"Yeah, and now you're an old man," Stan argued. "You can't just bounce back like that nomore. Trust me, I know."

Ford decided to spare Stan his comment on how he kept himself in good shape when Stan hadn't.

Stan threw the newspaper on the table. "Now, I'm gonna go get me some rest." He smiled with his hands on his hips. "I got me a big day tomorrow."

"Oh?" Bill asked.

"He's going to Vegas," Dipper answered. Under his breath he whispered, "But he won't take us."

"Ooh, Sixer, can we go? Can we go?" Bill asked, grabbing onto Ford's arm and jumping. "Remember how much fun we had last time when we went with Fiddlesticks?"

Ford put his hand over Bill's mouth and pulled him closer. In a grave tone he demanded, "We're not talking about that." He glanced up to see the other three staring at him with curious expressions. Ford straightened his posture, folded his arms behind his back, and said, "Wouldn't you rather take Susan?"

The teens both looked away.

Stan dismissively waved. "Oh, me and Lazy Eye are over."

"What?" Ford asked.

"When?" Bill inquired.

"Yeah, but it's for the best," Stan said with a smug grin. "And instead of throwin' myself a pity party, I'm gonna go have myself a good time. Maybe find someone better."

With that Stan took his leave.

Mabel grabbed Bill's hand. "Please, you have to go and keep Stan from falling in love with someone else."

"What happened?" Ford asked.

"We don't know," Mabel said looking over at Dipper than back to the men. "They just broke up." She blew a raspberry then said, "Just like that."

"Look, kids, this is Stanley's business," Ford said.

"But he's making a mistake," Mabel cried. She pulled on Ford's jacket. "At least until I hear Lazy Susan's side of the story." She brought out the puppy eyes. "Please."

"We'll do what we can," Bill said.

"Thank you," Mabel replied and hugged Bill. She rememebered his wound and immediately broke hold. "I'm so sorry."

"Eh, it doesn't even hurt anymore," Bill said.

Ford sighed. "Well, Bill, I suppose we best start packing."

* * *

A little ways downtown a woman clicked through her computer. She chewed on the edge of her pen. She had come so close to figuring out the Pines secret, but just needed one more big lead.

She looked up at the knock at her office door. The redhead stretched out her arms then rubbed the stiffness in her neck. The door opened to reveal her husband.

"Go onto bed, sweetheart, I'm going to be a little longer," Caroline said.

The man frowned. Caroline could only laugh as she remembered only a year ago when he would say the same things to her on the nights he was fortunate enough to be home.

"Are you still working on that case?" he asked.

Caroline nodded. "I promise it'll only be a little while longer and then I'll have the proof I need."

"Then we can leave this horrible place?" he asked.

Again she nodded. She knew how her husband hated the town of Gravity Falls and even worse the name Pines tasted like the bitterest poison. He had been hesitant when she requested the rent a small house on the edge of town until she could bring back everything Stan and Ford Pines had stolen from him.

"Don't stay up too late," her husband said.

Caroline agreed. She returned her attention to the files on her screen. Another half hour of skimming files she came across one that caught her attention.

"Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines were on the scene when an ambulance was called for Thaddeus Strange," Caroline read. She minimized the article then brought up a town directory to find only one in town who bore that name. She smiled. "Tad Strange, huh...I'll be paying you a visit tomorrow."


	27. Vegas Trip

**Thank you to everyone who has so patiently waited for this update. It's been three weeks. Oh boy, has life been dragging me along. My job has been extremely short staffed requiring me to have to work extra hours, I've been getting ready for an upcoming convention this weekend, there's been illness, stress, and depression. It's been a rough three weeks.**

 **I intended to have this up by Sunday, Monday at the latest. Clearly that didn't happen. Again I apologize for the delay and thank you all for waiting.**

 **Energy witch designed the new cover art for this fanfic. She has also posted some new fanart to go along with this story and the first one. They're all on her DeviantArt page if you want to check them out.**

 **Thank you to Female Fantasy Freak, Berrybanana05, Energy witch, RainbowRat3, Marisol777, TDICELEBRITY14, Cookie Senpai, Rivkae Winters, CornChip, MoonLover765, Back in Bismuth, ReederWolf7, and Ella Le Hissy for your reviews on chapter twenty six.**

 **Cookie Senpai: That actually sounds like an interesting story idea. I'll have to keep that in mind for a possible future chapter or story.**

 **Ella Le Hissy: It won't be said yet in this chapter. I'm debating whether it should be finally revealed in the next one, or if it would be better to keep it a mystery.**

 **Ah yes, everyone seems to be in consensus that Bill shouldn't have lied. Who knows maybe it will someday come back to bite him.**

* * *

The next morning all five members of the household met downstairs with their belongings packed. Stan, Ford, and Bill all piled their luggage in Stan's car while Dipper and Mabel left theirs by the door. Stan made the arrangements with Soos and Abuelita so that the twins could stay with them while they were on vacation.

Each of them ate a nutritious breakfast of pancakes and orange juice. Now they waited on the porch for Soos to arrive to take the younger two back to his house. All five jumped up when the familiar pick up truck came into view.

Mabel hugged both of her great-uncles and Bill goodbye, already scheming how to get Stan and Susan back together. Dipper on the other hand didn't bother to hide the disappointment in his face and voice that he didn't get to tag along to Las Vegas with them. He considered pulling Mabel's trick and hiding in the backseat. If he bribed Bill with enough candy, he wouldn't tell.

Stan approached Soos. He clapped the younger man on the arm then handed him the key.

"I'm leaving you in charge," Stan said. "Don't screw it up."

Soos smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Pines," the handyman cried. "It's a tremendous honor." He then hugged Stan who started and tried to squirm away.

"Come on, Soos, don't get all teary eyed on me," Stan grumbled while the others laughed.

The group split into separate vehicles. Ford, Stan, and Bill waved as the twins rode away in Soos' truck. They then boarded their own car and headed in the opposite direction.

Stan sat in the driver's seat while Ford rode passenger. Bill laid down in the entirety of the backseat with his arms folded underneath his head. They passed in silence for nearly twenty minutes save for Stan's off-key singing about how much money he'd win.

Bill smiled as he stared up at the car's ceiling. How nice it would be to get away to a different location. It had been over thirty years since the last time he visited Las Vegas, however this time he would experience it in corporal form.

"So, you ever gambled before?" Stan asked Ford.

"I have," answered Ford. "In fact there's an entire dimension in which everything is based on chance."

"Heh, I wouldn't mind going there," Stan said.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure," Ford replied. Stan frowned and his twin elaborated. "If fate determines it, you could be forced to marry the most hideous of women."

"Yeesh, nevermind," Stan exclaimed.

Bill laughed from the backseat.

Under his breath Stan muttered, "I just barely escaped marrying some weird-eyed broad."

Ford and Bill exchanged glances. How they wished Mabel the ever optimist never entrusted them with that mission of great importance.

"Oh, but there will be lots of babes and cash to win where we're headed," Stan said, grinning wider than either of the other two had ever seen.

Another few moments of silence passed over the car. Ford sighed as he adjusted himself in his seat. All morning his gut told him he made a mistake agreeing to Stan's impulsive plan. The low number on his most recent bank statement gave him every reason to have stayed home. However his niece and the being in the backseat once again persuaded him.

Bill broke the silence as he said, "You didn't tell him your other secret."

"What secret?" Stan asked.

The look on Ford's face showed he too was curious to where Bill headed with this story.

"Fordsy here is an expert card counter," Bill explained.

"Really?" Stan asked.

"I wouldn't say expert," Ford said and waved his hand.

"Please, you won so much, you got yourself and poor ol' Fiddle-Me-This kicked outta the casino," said Bill. Ford blanched and Bill pointed to his forehead. "Don't forget, I was in here."

"Heh, I shoulda brought you to Vegas a long time ago," Stan said.

Ford rolled his eyes. He grimaced at the sound of Bill's laughter from the backseat. At the very least Ford was relieved Bill didn't delve further into that previous trip.

"That's nothing compared to what happened later," Bill said.

Ford's eyes widened and he cursed himself for even thinking that thought which only proved to jinks himself.

Bill continued, "When you and Fiddlesticks left the casino and decided to grab a drink each. Then-"

"Bill!" Ford shouted. He glared back at the grinning man in the backseat. "We never speak of this again."

"Oh, now I'm curious, Sixer, what happened?" Stan asked laughing.

"Never, Stanley!" Ford snapped.

Bill hummed. "If I tell you, Stanno, you'll never look at your brother or Fiddle-Dee-Dee the same way again."

Stan shuddered as horrific thoughts filled his brain. He turned on the radio to rid his mind of unwanted images.

They arrived at Las Vegas a little after seven. Bill sat glued to the window staring at all the flashing lights and interesting people they passed by. While much had changed, the nostalgia of the many similarities hit Ford full force.

Nearly half an hour later they reach their hotel.

One at a time the three stepped out of their car. Stan stretched his arms then placed his hands on his hips as he recalled the numerous vacations he spent in that very city. The night before Stan phoned the Paris hotel and booked two rooms: one to lodge Stan and the second for Bill and Ford to share.

Bill stared over to the left, his mouth hanging open in a smile, at the lit up replica of the Eiffel tower in front of the grand hotel. On the right stood an illuminated hot air balloon with the word: Paris in the center. The place looked even fancier than Livingwell.

The trio entered stepping on the ornate rug with crystal chandeliers hanging above. The rug ended and they stepped on shining decorative tiles. Bill gazed at all the fancy paintings that lined the walls. While Ford appreciated the fanciness of the place, his stomach strained at the thought of how much a night or two in that place would cost him. He glanced over at Bill who took in all the sights, seemingly unaware of how tight of a budget they'd be on before the summer's end.

After Stan paid for his room it was Ford's turn. Bill watched Ford speak with the overly cheerful receptionist. He noticed a pained expression on his boyfriend's face while he reached for his wallet. Three hundred dollar bills were passed into the woman's hand. She gave him his change and Ford thanked her with a false smile before turning back towards Bill. He released a sigh then motioned for Bill to follow.

Their rooms sat next to each other. Stan used the keycard to get inside then winked at the other two just a few feet down.

The air conditioned room welcomed the men. Bill ran in ahead and looked out the window. He hopped, already wanting to join their excitement. He glanced back at Ford who dropped his suitcase on the floor.

"Fordsy's looking glum," Bill said.

Ford sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Look, Bill," he said. "This may be the last trip we take for a long time."

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Bill asked, crossing over the room to stand directly in front of Ford.

The human shook his head. "This sudden trip, the hotel cost was an unnecessary and unexpected expense." He crossed his arms. "I had budgeted enough money to last through summer...but I'm not sure it will last now."

"Sixer, did you forget where we are?" Bill asked.

Ford glared up at his boyfriend. "Bill, I've already decided. I'm not going waste what money I have left gambling."

Bill sat down next to the larger man and threw his arms around him. In his ear he whispered, "Well, I think it's time to bring your old skill back into play."

"You're a bad influence," Ford said.

"Oh, I know," Bill replied then kissed Ford on the cheek.

* * *

Stan walked into the casino wearing a blue and white Hawaiian shirt with khaki pants. His hands firmly on his hips and a wide smile on his face he surveyed the action then moved on in. A pretty cocktail waitress approached him with a complimentary drink that he accepted and gave the woman a wink.

Just up ahead a woman in her late twenties exchanged her chips for cash. She turned to see Stan leaning one arm against a machine and flashing her a smile.

"Hey, there hot stuff, what do ya say we get some drinks and have some fun?" he asked.

"Ew," she said and walked on by.

Stan shrugged. She was just one of many suitable candidates to rid his mind of Susan, surely someone in the room would prove to be better company.

Not wanting a perfectly good margarita to go to waste he chugged it down in one gulp then sat the empty glass atop a machine. He slid over to one of the slot machines and grinned at a woman close to forty. She returned his gesture then resumed playing.

Stan inserted a quarter into the slot and pulled the lever. He frowned to see the a losing set of three then grumbled as he added another coin. Another loss and he gritted his teeth with the decision of a third try and then he'd go somewhere else. The machine took pity on him announcing the twenty dollar reward.

"Would you look at that?" Stan said to the player next to him. "Looks like I'm lucky." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. She grabbed her purse and moved to another machine on another aisle. Stan pouted then using one of the credits from his win pulled the lever. He was greeted with another losing screen. Three more tries each concluded with him losing.

Stan waved over the waitress and ordered another drink. He downed half of it in one gulp then pulled the lever. His frown deepened seeing another loss taunting him.

"Yeah, my luck's all run out," he said to himself then finished the drink.

Stan stared at his reflection through the shiny surface of the machine. He knitted his brows at the thought of his own pity party and slammed the empty cup down. He stood, scooting the chair back, causing a few nearby patrons to look his way.

"This ain't you, Stan Pines," he said to himself. "Ain't no one gonna tell you you're outta the game."

He scanned the casino for his favorite game. Towards the back stood the craps table where he had won endless times before (almost always getting himself eventually thrown out). With hands on his hips and a huge smile on his face he marched over to the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Gravity Falls, Tad Strange prepared his dinner. On the ceramic plate sat two slices of bread. He squirted a circle of mustard on both slices then added two slices of turkey, one slice of ham, a square of cheddar cheese, and a leaf of lettuce. Tad combined the top bread onto the rest of his sandwich then admired his handiwork.

A few corn chips were poured onto his plate and then he walked into the living room with the plate in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He sat the cup on a coaster atop the coffee table then turned on the TV to the evening news. His teeth bit into the delectable sandwich and his tongue rejoiced at the savory flavor. What a perfect meal after a long day at the office.

The meal was short lived as he heard a knock at the door. Tad sat the sandwich back on the plate then placed it on the table next to his drink. He wiped his hands with the napkin, straightened out his shirt and tie, then proceeded for the door.

He lifted a brow at the unknown woman standing on his doorstep.

"Thaddeus Strange?" Avery asked. Tad nodded. "My name is Dr. Caroline Avery." She showed Tad her badge. "I need to ask you a few questions. May I enter?"

Tad stared at his visitor, slightly shaking at the thought he had accidentally broken some law, or saw something he hadn't expected to. Sometimes he still had nightmares about men in red robes dragging him away. Avery shut the door behind her and moved further into the house, Tad followed behind.

"What-what's this about?" Tad asked.

"Don't be afraid, Thaddeus," she said.

"Tad, please," he said. "Thaddeus is such a mouthful to say." He led her to the couch. "Pardon the mess, I just sat down to dinner." He crossed one leg over the other.

"I'll make this quick," Caroline said. "Is it true you are an acquaintance of Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines?"

Tad flinched at the mention of those names. He swallowed then said, "That is true." The dangling foot shook, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the social worker.

She smirked then relaxed her smile as she looked up at her witness. "How would you describe your relationship with Mr. Cipher?"

The question caught Tad off guard. He cleared his throat and shifted, crossing the other leg over the opposite knee.

"We're friends," he answered. He glanced over at the redhead to see her stare. "I haven't talked to him in a while." He swallowed again and decided to ask the dreaded question. "Is he-is he okay?"

"Do you have any reason to believe he wouldn't be?" she countered.

Tad's heart pounded. He tried to block out the image of Bill's eyes that night. He took a deep breath and reminded himself it was only his overactive imagination. However the trick of the light that night helped to bring back memories of those nightmares.

"Mr. Strange?" Avery inquired.

Tad blinked. He gave her a weak smile which quickly fell. "No," he answered. "Nothing."

"I understand that back in February you were taken to the hospital for stitches?" she asked flipping through the pages in her folder.

"That's true," Tad answered.

"Can you explain what happened?" the social worker asked. She looked up from the paperwork.

"It happened so fast," Tad explained. "Some guy tried to rob me. When I tried to apprehend him he cut my arm and fled through the front door." Tad pointed at the door then looked back at the woman. "All that's in the police report."

After having his injury treated the local detective entered his room to get his statement. Tad made up the story which for the most part was the truth. The police had arrived at his house the following afternoon to search the crime scene. Nothing of value had been stolen.

"I also understand that Bill Cipher was here and he assisted you to the ambulance," Caroline stated.

Again Tad nodded.

The social worker smirked and adjusted her glasses. "Is there any specific reason he was here?"

Tad looked away.

"Mr. Strange, it's okay, you can tell me," Caroline said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How is it that Bill Cipher managed to be here that night?"

"It's kind of personal," Tad replied.

Caroline sighed. She flipped through a heavy amount of pages. "You don't have to answer, Mr. Strange, but I can't guarantee that will good news for your friend."

Tad's heart skipped.

"I mean no suspect was caught," Avery continued. "You were injured and both Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines were on the premises." She paused for a few seconds then added, "It wasn't the first time this happened."

"Bill didn't do anything wrong," Tad replied. Caroline sat speechless, but let the man continue. "Look, Bill and Stanford were having some relationship troubles and he came over to get away. I let-I let him spend the night."

"What kind of relationship troubles?" she asked.

Tad sat still. "It's-it's not my place to say."

"You said he needed to get away?" Caroline asked. She smiled. Tad gulped as her cold fingers touched his knee. "Mr. Strange, do you have any reason to believe Mr. Pines did anything to hurt Mr. Cipher?"

"I...uh..." Tad said. "I don't-I don't think..."

"I have good reason to believe Stanford Pines is mistreating Bill. Now, if Bill is being ill used, don't you think it's best we find out?"

"It was all a misunderstanding," Tad said. "That's-that's what Bill told me."

"Surely you don't believe it," Caroline replied. "I've seen it too many times. The victim will make excuses for their abusers."

"It can't be," Tad said. "Bill...Bill went back to him."

"That also happens too many times," Avery said with a sigh. "But I am curious why Stanford Pines was also here the night of the robbery."

"Bill called him," Tad answered. "After-after we were attacked and-and he came over."

"He got here before the cops and ambulance?" Avery questioned. "All the way from the Mystery Shack?"

"Bill called him first," Tad replied.

"Now why would Bill call Mr. Pines before 9-1-1?" Avery asked. "Perhaps if he had they could've caught the robber."

"I don't know," Tad said. "He-he wasn't thinking straight. That man could've killed us both."

"Another reason it doesn't make sense for him to call Mr. Pines first," Avery countered. "It is odd, Mr. Strange, you have to see that."

"Bill wasn't thinking clearly," Tad repeated. "Mr. Pines is the one who called the ambulance."

"Did Mr. Pines encourage Bill to get examined by a medical professional?" Avery asked.

Tad shook his head. "Bill wasn't hurt."

"And neither one came to visit you in the hospital," Avery said. "That doesn't make much sense."

"Bill came by the next day," Tad said. "He said he and Stanford had something to do. I didn't ask."

"Not a very good friend. After you offered to house him, he wouldn't see you until the next day," Avery said. Tad tried to argue, but Avery continued. "I wonder if perhaps Mr. Pines threatened Bill not to come back to you."

"I don't think so," said Tad. "Bill, he's not, I mean he can handle his own."

"He can?" she asked, tilting her head. Her teeth glistened in the overhead lighting.

"Look, from what I saw that night, Ford's no threat to Bill," Tad said. He inhaled sharply when he realized he gave away too much.

"What did you see?" she inquired.

Tad shook his head. "It's-it's nothing."

"Mr. Strange, please," she said. "If you can give me a good reason to believe Mr. Pines can't and won't hurt Bill, I would very much like to hear it."

Tad thought for a moment. He knew for a fact Ford hadn't hurt Bill physically. From what Bill informed him the day following the incident, Ford repented for his moment of infidelity and as far as he knew, Ford hadn't broken his word.

"Bill was able to push that robber off of me," Tad admitted. "He would've hurt me worse if Bill didn't intervene. He's strong. Really strong."

"Stronger than Stanford Pines?" asked Caroline.

"Definitely," Tad said. He shuddered at that memory. The more he thought of it, the more certain he was it hadn't been his imagination, or the positioning of the light. "It's not everyday you see that kind of strength."

"Hmm," Caroline mused. She tapped her bottom lip with her pen. "Bill is roughly half the size of Stanford Pines." She tilted her head to the side and gave Tad a sweet smile. "And you say he can keep Mr. Pines in check."

"It's not about size," Tad retorted. "If you saw what I saw that night, you'd understand." The woman smiled and again Tad kicked himself for giving away too much information. He added as an afterthought, "Adrenaline, probably."

"It's likely," she said. The woman stood, Tad's eyes following her ascent. "That's all I need for now." She pulled a business card from her purse and slipped it into his hand. "If you have anything you want to tell me, give me a call."

With that she took her leave. Tad walked her to the door. Avery thanked him for his kindness then brisk walked down the driveway. From the doorway he watched her climb into her fancy car and pull away.

Once his visitor left his property Tad stepped back inside his house. He closed and locked the door. Between his thumb and index finger he held the rectangular, ivory card. He now wondered if there was more to the story than what Bill told him. Though to be fair, he had asked Bill not to tell him anymore than he wanted to hear; he didn't want the nightmares to return.

Tad sighed and placed the card on the fireplace mantle. He glanced over in the direction of his forgotten dinner. Suddenly he no longer felt hungry. What a tragedy he'd have to waste such a perfect sandwich.

* * *

Ford and Bill walked into the casino. They scanned the place for any sign of Stan and Ford sighed when he saw his brother at the center of the craps table, rolling the dice. The audience cheered when he landed the number. A middle-aged woman hugged Stan by the middle and kissed him on the cheek.

Ford sighed and regretted having to tell Mabel they failed her mission.

The cocktail waitress approached the two. She winked at Bill then slid a drink in his hand.

"It's on the house, handsome," she said, her ruby lips curved into a smile.

Bill nodded then tipped the cup backwards. She winked again and purposely bumped her hip against his as she walked on by. Bill turned his neck to watch her hips sway as she moved. Ford pretended not to notice.

"Good luck, Sixer," Bill said with a nod to Ford.

The mentioned returned Bill gesture then eyed the black jack table a little ways down. The current round offered room for two more players. Ford sat down in one of the vacant chairs.

"How ya doin' ol' man?" a large man asked in a thick southern accent.

"The same as anyone else, taking it one day at a time," Ford answered.

The other three at the table laughed. Ford presented his chips and stacked them in front.

"You played before?" the same man asked.

"It's been a while," Ford answered.

"Just a fair warning, this game is tough," the man to Ford's left said. "I hope you can keep up."

"Don't worry about me," Ford said with a smile. In a few rounds he planned to repeat that same line.

The dealer, a man in his early thirties with black hair and light brown eyes greeted his new challenger. The dealer's name tag read: Raoul. He flipped the first card over to Ford who smiled at the seven of hearts-it was a good start.

Quickly he glanced over at the dealer's cards, thus far totaling up to seventeen. A second later he watched the man to his left ask for another card, a three which brought him to eighteen. The player inhaled through the gap in his teeth, producing a whistle.

"What will it be?" Raoul asked Ford.

Having calculated the odds to be in his favor he nodded and with a grin Raoul placed a card atop of his first. Ford smiled as he stared down at a six of spades-a total of thirteen.

The southerner to Ford's right asked for another hit. He groaned when the total of his three exceeded him to twenty four. The man sighed and crossed his arms as his chips were swept away.

Ford continued to rapidly calculate and when it came his turn to call he accepted the offer. A seven of clubs sat atop of Ford's cards. The man who recently lost chuckled, commenting Ford's success to beginner's luck.

The round continued until only Ford and Raoul remained. The dealer flipped over a card himself, a ten of hearts which put him over. Raoul smiled at the new player then awarded him with an award of chips. Ford eyed the tokens that would later be converted into cash, grateful he had taken Bill's suggestion.

Meanwhile Bill played a few slots. He used his magic to ensure a win everytime. After four minor wins he pulled the lever and grinned before the five hundred dollar jackpot hit. Everyone stared as he stood beneath flashing lights and blaring whistles.

Bill looked over in Ford's direction. The human shook his head and sighed as he glanced over to where his boyfriend stood. Bill's grin increased when he caught the ghost of a smile on Ford's face before the latter turned his attention back to his own game.

Bored with controlling the outcome, Bill moved on through the casino. He tapped his chin as he watched his beloved's profile. Dearest Fordsy looked focused as he quickly calculated his odds. Bill bit down on his lip as the sight of Ford so into his game proved to be a turn on. Suddenly Bill wondered what could be so intriguing about that particular game.

Ford and the others at the table looked up when Bill sat two chairs down from Ford. Bill leaned over the table to grin at his boyfriend and Ford only lifted a brow, curious to what Bill could possibly be up to. The man in between the two looked from one to the other. He collected his chips and left the table, thanking the dealer for a good game. Bill wasted no time in hopping in the chair next to Ford.

"Playing this round?" Raoul asked.

Bill looked up into the eyes of the thirty-something. Raoul was taken aback by the golden irises that met him. How well they worked with his complexion and hair color. He smiled at Bill who sat his chips in front of him.

Raoul slid a card over to the new customer. Bill looked down to be faced with a ten of clubs.

"Want a hit?" the dealer asked.

The blond grinned, showing off his teeth. Raoul followed Bill's order and laid down a card face up: an eight of diamonds.

Raoul then moved onto Ford who requested another card. He was given a four of diamonds which brought his score to nineteen-good odds. He watched the next man being dealt a queen which put him over. He crossed his arms and cursed fate for being so cruel to him that night. Raoul then dealt himself a card, a three which brought him to sixteen.

Again it was Bill's turn.

"It's close, but what do you say?" Raoul asked.

Bill shrugged. "You know, I never back down from a challenge," he said.

Raoul smiled. "A risky type, I like that," he said in a rich baritone.

"Very well," Bill said. He held out his arms and leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Do your worst."

Ford shook his head.

The dealer chuckled. He flipped over a card, a ten of spades.

"Ooh, tough break," Raoul said and shook his head.

Bill sat up straight, allowing his chair to fall back in place. He leaned over the table and crossed his arms. He smiled up at the dealer who collected Bill's chips along with the cards.

Raoul then turned to Ford. There was a decent chance he'd receive a two or an ace, but there was no guarantee at the moment. He shook his head and responded that he'd keep his current hand. Raoul then flipped over another card, a nine that won Ford another round.

Bill grinned at the amount of chips sent Ford's way. Just as Ford went to gather his winnings the man to his right sat up. He rubbed his eyes then pointed at Ford's hand.

"Either I had too much to drink, or you got yourself six fingers on that hand," he exclaimed.

Ford looked down at his hand and brought his fingers into his palm forming a fist.

"Either put down your chips or get lost," Bill said.

The other man stared at Bill. The demon's eyes flashed red for a second and the man jumped out of his chair. He caught himself before falling to the floor. He stared, his mouth gaping. Again Bill's eyes were their regular gold. Nevertheless, the other man spoke out loud that it was time to call it a night. He made his exit from the casino, occasionally looking back at Bill and Ford. He nearly bumped his face into the wall, missing it by only two inches.

"I'm sorry about that," Raoul said to Ford.

"To be honest, I'm used to it," Ford replied.

Bill patted Ford's left hand. "And if I'm honest, I like that extra digit," he said.

Ford pulled his hand away from Bill, the latter laughing at the slight blush on his boyfriend's face.

"Want another go?" Raoul asked.

"Double or nothing, hotshot," Bill said.

"You're a gambling man?" Raoul asked placing one hand on his hip.

"Believe it or not, making deals is what got me this far," Bill answered.

Ford shot Bill a look. Bill only winked at Ford then returned his attention to Raoul.

The dealer nodded. With the flick of his wrist a new card was slid across the table in front of the customer and a new game began.

Back at the craps table the stickman held out the bowl of dice to Stan who quickly surveyed his options. He selected two then held the red cubes in his hand. The woman who had caught his attention stood clutching his shirt. The surrounding players placed their bets.

Stan shook the dice in his hand. The woman released her hold on him and cupped her hands over her mouth.

Stan grinned at his new acquaintance and said, "If I win this, sugar bear, I'm taking you out for drinks."

She clapped her hands. Her sandy curls bounced with the movement. With a giggle replied, "Then you better win."

The players held their breaths as Stan rolled the dice. They smacked against the back wall then bounced back. The red cubes rolled until the first landed on a four and the second a three. Those who had bet wisely cheered. The woman clapped her hands then threw her arms around Stan's neck. She smooched him on the cheek, her forehead raising the temples of his glasses.

Stan threw his arm around her. "Alright, Susan, let's get going," he cried.

"Stacy," she corrected. "But you were close." She patted Stan on the back.

He accepted his money, four hundred dollars collected from the first round. The two took their leave. Stacy put her arm around Stan's waist.

Out of the corner of his eye Bill noticed Stan slip away with that stranger. He sighed a hint of remorse for Mabel then returned his attention to his game.

"So where are you gentlemen from?" Raoul asked as he gave Bill a card.

Bill grinned at his luck, already sixteen.

"Oregon," Ford answered. His new card brought him up to fifteen-an extra card could go either way. He relaxed himself with a breathing technique he learned during his early years of Gravity Falls. He had tried to teach it to his anxious colleague, but Fiddleford could never master it.

"I've heard it's a nice place," Raoul said.

"It is, lots of natural beauty," Bill replied.

"I can see that," Raoul commented.

Bill looked up to see a sincere smile on the dealer's face. Bill returned the other man's gesture.

"Aren't you the sweetest," Bill said with a laugh.

"Let's just say everyday I meet thousands of people, but none stood out like you," Raoul continued.

Ford glared at his boyfriend and the casino employee.

"Oh, yes, I am one of a kind," Bill said with a laugh.

Ford shut his eyes. He reminded himself to keep focused and not lose count.

Raoul flipped over a card for himself. He smiled.

"Fitting," he said and placed it down so Bill could see the ace of hearts.

Ford set his attention on Bill. From the look in his eyes the blond only humored the other, nothing more. Still it didn't do much to ease the sting in his heart.

Bill asked for another card and received a five which put him at twenty two, one over.

"If only you'd gotten this one first," Raoul said pointing to his most recent card.

"Your heart," Bill commented. He stared at the ace of hearts for a few seconds. He then raised his gaze and with a smile replied, "I think I already did."

Raoul smiled and Ford clenched his fist.

The young dealer turned to his older customer. He politely asked if Ford wanted another card. Ford's breathing hitched when he realized he had lost count. He stared down at his two cards, a total of fifteen. In a rare act of impulse he agreed and was instantly shown his mistake. An eight of clubs rested atop his other two putting him over. Raoul swiped away his chips for that round.

"A broken streak," Raoul commented.

Ford sighed. He nodded in defeat then collected his remaining chips into a bucket. That night alone he managed to earn a little under six hundred; it wouldn't do much to stable his bank account, but it would buy him more time.

"You're not staying for another round?" asked Raoul.

Ford shook his head. "No, it's been a long day," he replied. He stood, both men following him with his eyes. "I'm tired. I'll try again tomorrow after a long rest." When Bill wouldn't be there to distract his focus.

Ford said a quick farewell to the dealer then moved onto the counter to exchange his chips for cash. Bill turned back to the employee, deciding he'd play one more round in Ford's absence. Only Bill and the dealer remained at the table.

"Is he a family member or a close friend?" Raoul asked. He placed a card in front of Bill.

The blond examined the eight of clubs. He shook his head. "He's actually my boyfriend."

"Really?" Raoul gasped. He chuckled then glanced over to where Ford waited in line behind another patron. "He's so much..." He trailed off when he remembered his station. Those brown eyes landed back on Bill who waited for the next move.

"Older?" Bill assumed.

"Forgive me. It's not my place," said Raoul.

"Don't worry about it, we're actually both used to it," Bill replied with a laugh.

Raoul let out a sigh of relief. "Still, it was rude of me to even think."

"I'm actually a lot older than I look," Bill said with a wink.

Raoul blushed. He cleared his throat then set a card in front of him: a queen of spades.

"I take it he treats you well," Raoul said.

Bill shrugged. He signed for a hit. "Better than I deserve most would say." A three of diamonds sat atop his first card. Bill crossed his arms and leaned back against the chair. "Yeah, he's a good man. A little boring at times, but I could do worse."

"You could do better," Raoul said.

Bill opened his mouth to ask for another card, but it hung open. He looked up in those soft eyes and he found himself smiling.

"If you were mine, I'd worship you like a king," Raoul said.

He then flipped over a king of hearts. Bill smiled.

"I believe you just won," said Raoul.

Ford returned as the game ended.

"Look, Sixer!" Bill cried as he pointed to the cards. "I won!"

Raoul pushed the chips in front of Bill. He stood and thanked the dealer for a great game. The chips were inserted into his pocket and the two moved on towards the door.

"We should find Stanley," Ford said.

"Oh, he's long gone," Bill replied. "Went off with that woman."

"I see you have no intention of keeping your promise," Ford said with a lifted brow.

Bill shrugged. "If your brother wants to have a good time, I say let him." He grinned and then wrapped his arm around Ford's just as they reached the elevator. "Speaking of good times, how about you and I have some fun."

"Not tonight, Bill, I'm tired," Ford answered as the elevator doors shut.

Bill groaned. "Sixer, you're always giving excuses. You're tired, you're worried, you have work to do, I'm injured." He put his hands on his hips and glared at his boyfriend. "Don't you want me anymore?"

"Bill, I'm not in the mood for this," Ford argued.

"I'm just saying others would kill to have a boyfriend as fine as me," Bill said. He recalled the Sandersons and added, "Actually, that has literally been the case."

The elevator doors opened and the two headed down the hallway to their room.

"Tomorrow, I promise," Ford said. "Before breakfast."

"Fine, no excuses," Bill replied.

Ford stepped inside. He turned back to see Bill still in the hallway.

"Are you coming in?" the human asked.

Bill shook his head. "No, I'm in Vegas. There's much more fun things to do than watch you sleep." He turned then looked over his shoulder. With a sly grin he asked, "What would McFiddleBucket think of you turning in so early?"

Ford narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare," he hissed.

Bill grinned. He put a finger over his mouth and said, "You're secret is safe."

After making sure Bill still had his key, Ford shut the door and prepared to turn in for the night. Meanwhile Bill took the stairs back down to the bottom level. He walked out the door and headed for the strip when he heard someone call his name.

Bill looked back and there standing on the wall with a cigarette in hand was none other than Raoul.

"Off already?" Bill asked.

Raoul blew smoke from his lips. "You were my last customer," he answered. "The next shift came in." He took another drag. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He went to bed," Bill answered.

Raoul snuffed the burning edge of his cigarette in the tray then sprayed some cheap cologne on his suit.

"Is this your first trip to Vegas?" he asked.

"Oh, it's been a while," Bill answered.

With hands behind his back Raoul approached. "If you don't mind, I can give you a tour of the place. Maybe get a bite to eat, see some sights?" He smiled and a hand tossed his loose bangs. "What do you say?"

Bill grinned. What Ford didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

 **Oh Bill. Why?**

 **What a long chapter. Again I apologize for such a long wait. I hope this was worth it.**

 **I have never actually been to Vegas. I'm only going off what I've seen on TV and what family members have told me.**


	28. Vegas Romance

**I went to Comic Con this past weekend. I was dressed as Star Butterfly from Star vs the Forces of Evil. I only saw one Gravity Falls cosplayer, someone dressed as Dipper. It wasn't a very big event (hence the cheaper price), so hopefully I'll see more at the larger convention I'm going to in May. I might even wear my Bill ballgown, depending on the weather.**

 **As a note, I have never been to Vegas. Everything mentioned here is either by research online, or what I've seen on TV, or heard from family members who have been. I do plan on going to Las Vegas sometime in the next five years.**

 **Thank you to the following people for your reviews on chapter twenty seven: Berrybanana05, Energy witch, Cookie Senpai, Frostbite, Female Fantasy Freak, MoonLover765, Marisol777, ImpossibleJedi4, Guest, and Firefox.**

 **As a warning, there are a few mentions of sexual activity in this chapter, but only mentions, nothing explicit. This story is rated T/PG-13, so nothing more than what you'd see in a movie with that rating. There is also mentions of alcohol and tobacco use.**

* * *

After a thirty minute wait, the hostess led Bill and Raoul to their table. It was considered one of the fancier Italian restaurants on the strip and Bill grinned all the way through the dinning room. He wondered if that's what royalty felt like on a daily basis, a privilege he only got to experience for the better part of three days.

Raoul pulled out the chair for his companion then pushed him under. Before Bill could thank him, his host snatched the napkin from the table, shook it twice, and laid it in Bill's lap. Bill smiled, his cheeks warm, as Raoul made his way to his own chair.

The waiter approached with a drink menu handing it to Raoul first then filled both of their goblets with ice water. Raoul ordered a glass of chardonnay then nodded at Bill. The blond glanced over the menu and selected a Barolo. The waiter then offered them each a menu, excused himself, and went to grab their beverages.

"A guy can get used to this," Bill said twirling the water inside the glass.

"Order anything you want," Raoul said. "I make good money, so I don't mind spoiling a special someone every once in a while."

"Oh, man, how I wish Fordsy talked like that," Bill laughed.

"Right, your boyfriend," Raoul replied with very little enthusiasm. He cleared his throat then downed half his water.

The waiter returned with their drinks and a basket of fresh rolls. Bill eagerly sipped from the glass, allowing its bittersweet flavor to dance over his tongue. The server then allowed them some extra time to look over the menus.

Bill glanced over the first page of options, nothing sparking his interest. He took a glimpse at the other man who kept his gaze on Bill. Blushing, Bill stared back down at the page, wrinkling his nose at almost every option.

"What are you getting?" Bill asked.

"Chicken Marsala," Raoul answered. "This place has the best."

Bill scanned the menu for his companion's selected item. He wrinkled his nose upon reading the description. "Mushrooms aren't my thing," he replied.

"Then perhaps you'll prefer steak," he suggested. "They have the-"

"I don't like steak either," Bill interrupted.

"Well, there's a good selection of soups," said Raoul. He opened his mouth to list off the choices when he saw Bill shake his head. He chuckled at the golden curls waving about his face.

"No soup," Bill stated. He smacked his hand on the table. "I had my mouth wired shut for three weeks and all I had to eat was soup." He crossed his arms. "I will never taste a drop of soup again."

"Alright, no soup," Raoul said with a laugh. He turned the page. "What about spinach-"

"Yuck," Bill said.

"Or the lamb..."

"Nope," Bill replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh, how about...oh, that's right, you don't like mushrooms," Raoul said. He tapped his chin. "How do you feel about fish and artichokes?"

Bill tossed his head left and right as he pondered the option. "I think I'll pass," he finally decided.

"Mussels?" Raoul asked, already knowing the answer.

"That word alone sounds the opposite of appetizing," Bill replied. Gold eyes glanced over the menu. Upon finding an entree he knew he'd like he smiled. "I think I'll have cheese lasagna."

Bill looked over to see Raoul laughing with his hand covering his mouth.

"I know, I'm the pickiest eater you ever met," Bill groaned, his arms up in the air.

"Perhaps," Raoul said. Two more laughs escaped and he cleared his throat. "But it's charming."

Bill giggled. He grabbed a roll and tore it in two. The steam lifted to his face, allowing his nostrils to take in the delectable aroma. He took a bite and smiled which made Raoul's smile increase.

"You know, Sixer doesn't find it cute," Bill said, his mouth halfway full of bread. "He thinks it's annoying."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you with someone who finds fault in everything you do?" Raoul asked.

Bill opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He pondered the question for a moment.

"I don't know, I guess 'cause he loves me as stupid as that sounds," Bill answered. "And I love him. I swore I never would, but things rarely go my way." He finished the rest of his wine. "Oh, I'm gonna need another one of these."

"Go ahead," Raoul said.

Bill crossed his arms. "Stupid Sixer makin' me love him," Bill grumbled.

The waiter stopped by their table to refill their water goblets and take their orders. As soon as everything was written on the notepad he excused himself again with a slight bow and made his exit.

"Can I ask you something, Raoul?" Bill asked. He held the wine glass in his hand. He twirled the red liquid inside then took a long sip. "Why are you so interested in me? You don't even know me."

"That's why I wanted to get to know you," Raoul replied. He folded his hands under his chin. "When I first saw you I got this strange feeling that you were different. I don't know what it is, something in your eyes. You just enchanted me."

Bill laughed. In his head he thought: _if only you knew_.

The dark-haired man grabbed a roll out of the basket. "Then I heard you talk and laugh, and your enthusiasm." He laughed. "I know it's dumb, but I fell in love."

"Really?" Bill asked, lifting a brow. His smile formed into a sly grin. "Or do you just wanna get in my pants?"

Raoul chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't," he answered. His arm reached across the table and his smooth hands took hold of Bill's.

Bill let his fingers curl over Raoul's.

"What if I told you Sixer and I haven't had sex in almost a month?" Bill revealed.

Raoul's eyes widened. "He has someone like you and he doesn't appreciate it?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know," he said. His pinky finger stroked the side of Raoul's hand. "I'm trying, but he keeps making excuses. Even on his birthday. He was all ready until...well, something came up and ruined the mood."

Raoul tightened his hold on Bill's hand. "If you were mine," he said. He waited until Bill's eyes were lined with his before he continued. "I'd never neglect you. I'd make sure all of your needs were met. I'll shower you with gifts and affection. You'll only shed tears of joy."

They were forced to let go as the waiter returned with their food. The plates were placed in front of the correct diner and both picked up their silverware.

Bill dropped his fork and looked down at the hand that had recently been grasped by the stranger before him. He folded both hands on the edge of the table.

"Maybe you should know what I am before you go and make those kinds of promises," Bill suggested. He grinned then added, "You might not like what you find."

Raoul cut into his entree. "Are you telling me you have a criminal past, or something?"

Bill chuckled. "Oh, something like that," he answered.

The chicken pushed into his mouth, Raoul chewed while he stared at the man in front of him.

"What did you do?" He asked. "Embezzlement? Fraud? Theft? Perhaps murder?"

Bill glared at the smirk on the other man's face. His eyes narrowed at the thought of the human considering this some kind of joke.

He poked at the lasagna a few times, suddenly no longer hungry.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you," Raoul said. He took a long sip of his drink then reached across the table for Bill. The latter folded his hands in his lap to avoid the former's touch.

"I know you didn't," Bill said. He stabbed his fork into his meal. When he pulled it back out ricotta cheese stuck to the prongs. He brought the metal to his mouth and that one taste tempted him to at least take a few bites. Bill ate the entire lasagna.

* * *

As soon as they finished, Stan and Stacy laid on their backs in the bed inside Stan's hotel room. He smiled up at the ceiling with his arms folded beneath his head. Stacy scooted closer. She wrapped her arms around Stan's naked torso and nuzzled against his chest.

Without the glasses he glanced down at the blurred image of the sandy-haired woman who proved to be the best company he'd had in a long time. He stroked her back causing her to smile.

"I'm so happy I decided to come on this trip," Stacy said. "You're the funniest man I ever met. And generous."

Stan shrugged. He thought over how he had bought her three drinks after they left the casino. While at the nightclub he proved to her that age meant nothing as he danced to songs from his younger years for over an hour. The divorced woman of six years laughed the hardest she had even before her twenty year marriage ended.

Afterwards they had walked by a jewelry store. Stacy had pointed to a bracelet and necklace set she liked. It took her by surprise when Stan walked into the store and purchased both with the two grand he won during craps. Too speechless to properly thank him, Stacy let him adorn her with the jewels and then they walked on together.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing for me," Stan said. He wrapped his immense arm tighter around her. She curled her fingers through his chest hair. "I just got outta messy engagement. What a mistake she was."

Stacy laughed if just to hide the awkwardness. She only gave Stan vague details of her previous relationship, and in hindsight wondered if it made her sound desperate for affection. Her smile faded as she now wondered if perhaps the man by her side was not as great as thought a mere two minutes prior.

"You know what!" Stan exclaimed. He sat up so quick it startled the woman causing her to fall down on the mattress and mess of sheets. Stan pumped his fist. "I just picked the wrong one." He turned to the other person in the bed with a huge smile. "How 'bout we get hitched!"

"Wha-what?" Stacy cried.

"Yeah, I mean we like each other and we're here where there's a weddin' chapel on every block," Stan cheered looking straight ahead. "So let's not waste anymore time bein' sad." He smiled at Stacy. "So whattaya say, Susan?"

"Stacy," she corrected as she sat up. "That's the third time you called me Susan."

"Ugh," Stan groaned. "I keep sayin' that weird-eyed broad's name." He slid his hand down his face. "I'm sorry, Stace, I really am." He cupped her face in his hand. "But I want to get your name stuck in my head."

Stacy smiled. She placed her hand on the outside of Stan's much larger one. Stan lifted her face to give her a long kiss. Her eyelashes fluttered when their lips parted.

"So it's settled then?" Stan said. "Tomorrow night! We'll have to get marriage license."

"We'll need witnesses," Stacy said trying her best to shut off her brain that warned her this was a mistake.

"My brother and his boy toy are here with me," Stan replied. "They can sign a piece of paper."

"I...I don't have a dress," Stacy said as Stan stood.

He wrapped a robe around himself and put on his glasses.

"We'll get somethin' in the morning, doll," Stan responded as he snatched up the keycard from the table. "I'll be back in a few. I'm gonna go downstairs and get a brochure on wedding chapels."

Stacy sat in the bed staring at the door Stan just exited. She looked down at her bare ring finger. Just as she was just getting used to not wearing a wedding band where one had sat for two decades. On the nightstand by her side of the bed where her clothes rested on the floor just below sat the recently purchased necklace and bracelet.

She wrapped the blankets around her nude skin. Stan had been her best offer in years. She did like him and perhaps in time she'd come to love him.

* * *

Bill and Raoul left the restaurant just as it readied to close. Bill stretched his arms over his head, his belly full and having consumed three glasses of wine. Raoul offered to pay for the entire ticket and Bill didn't even try to stop him.

As soon as they were far enough away from the entrance Raoul pulled out a cigarette. He cupped his hand around the stick as he lit it. He glanced over at Bill then offered him a spare. Just as Bill inserted the cigarette into his mouth, Raoul gripped his shoulder and leaned in so that the edge of his lit Bill's.

Bill inhaled and instantly pulled the drug from his mouth as he violently coughed. Raoul laughed with his hand covering his mouth.

"Don't inhale all the way," Raoul said.

Bill looked up at him with watery eyes. He nodded and coughed a few more times. Raoul gently patted him on the back then led him to a water fountain. Bill held the cigarette away from him as he greedily sipped from the fountain. His long hairs dipped in the bowl, lightly dampening them.

The two walked down the strip taking long drags from their cigarettes. Bill's throat still stung from his initial mistake. After halfway finishing Bill snuffed the cigarette out and stood by the ashtray for Raoul to finish. He elected to end his smoke break prematurely. He reached into his pocket and sprayed the cologne on himself to rid his clothes of the smell.

They walked for a while, just chatting and getting to know some interesting stories about the other. Raoul finished his story on how he got kicked out of college for cheating when he ceased speaking and held out his hand for Bill to stop.

"How long has it been since you were last here?" Raoul asked.

"Thirty years," Bill answered. "I came here with Sixer and his friend Fiddlebrains."

"Thirty years?" Raoul questioned. Bill confirmed with a nod. A shiver shot through Raoul's body. "Just how old are you?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," Bill answered with a smirk.

Raoul smiled, although Bill caught the falter in the corners of his lips.

"Are you always full of this many surprises?" Raoul asked as he waited for the show to begin.

Bill laughed. He smirked at the other man. "Oh, we haven't even begun."

Raoul's stomach swelled.

Nonetheless, the dealer pointed straight ahead. They were across the lake from the Bellagio hotel. Bill jumped when the lit fountains shot upwards. He straightened his posture and watched the water dance in patterns with wide eyes and a huge smile.

A crowd formed around them taking photos and videos on their smartphones. Bill wished Ford was there with him to watch. He knew the twins would have enjoyed it as well had they been allowed to come on the trip with them. He glanced over at Raoul to see him watching his reaction instead of the actual show.

Realizing he was caught, Raoul averted his gaze from Bill and stared at the water show as if he had not seen it a thousand times since his arrival in Vegas ten years prior.

"That's cool," Bill said. He moved closer to the railing. "But I think the people in the dimension of Xerlath did it better." He laughed then added, "They used the blood of their enem..." Bill trailed off when he realized where he was and to whom he spoke.

Slowly he turned his head to see a mix of confusion and horror on Raoul's face.

Bill coughed into his hand. "Boy, all these drinks tonight made me confuse that movie with reality."

Despite knowing Bill's story was a lie, Raoul chose to believe it if just to rid the awkward air.

The water show ended and Bill stared across the lake at the hotel a little longer. Raoul moved closer to him. Bill watched as the other man grabbed hold of the metal railing.

"Look, Raoul," Bill said with a sigh. "You're a great guy. Hell of a lot more romantic than Fordsy." He paused and gave the other man full eye contact and a sad smile. "But I don't think we're gonna work out."

"To be honest, I was thinking the same thing," Raoul said.

"It's nothing you did," said Bill. Bill dangled his arms over the railing and leaned over them. "This stupid heart of mine keeps reminding me Sixer's waiting for me to come back." He grinned at Raoul. "Otherwise I'd be up for a one night stand."

"I'm down for one night," Raoul said. He held out his hand. "Like you said, a full relationship would never work with us, but...but I can give you one good night. One we'll never forget."

"Oh, I want to. You don't even know how much I want to...but I can't," Bill replied.

"You sure?" Raoul asked. He turned to give Bill a good look at what he gave up. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

"Oh, I do," Bill replied. "And it's a tempting offer." He put his hands on Raoul's chest. "But it'll just break poor Fordsy's fragile, human heart."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink," Raoul hummed, hoping it was just the alcohol that brought on Bill's strange choice in words, and the man touching him wasn't truly insane.

Bill laughed. He pulled Raoul in for a hug. The action shocked the human initially, but he returned the smaller man's gesture. Bill inhaled Raoul's scent just to keep a memory of a good night. The two parted. Bill ran a hand through his hair just for the curl to fall back in place.

"Oh, and to answer your question," Bill said. "Yes to everything, but embezzlement."

With that he waved to the wide-eyed man who had been his host for the evening.

Raoul watched him leave. A part of him wondered if he made the best or worst decision of his life. He turned away with a chuckle, definitely a good choice, he had already had his fair share of crazy ex-lovers. One thing was for sure, he'd remember that night for a long time.

* * *

It was a little after two when Bill quietly entered the room. He shut the door behind him then went into the bathroom to get himself ready for the night. The discarded clothes that most likely reeked of cigarettes were stuffed in a bag. Ten minutes later he tiptoed back to the bed.

Bill smiled at the sight of Ford sleeping. He knelt down next to the vulnerable human and kissed him on the cheek before climbing into the other side of the bed. Bill threw his arm around Ford and snuggled close to his form.

Ford stirred. Bill's soft breaths blew the hairs behind his ear, tickling the lobes. Ford turned on his side to face the grinning face of his boyfriend. The left hand grabbed the glasses from the nightstand and put them on his face. He took a glimpse at the clock by the TV.

"You're just now getting back?" Ford asked groggily.

"I had some fun, but now I'm back where I want to be," Bill said. He nuzzled his cheek against Ford's chest. "Your arms."

Ford pushed the curl out of Bill's face only for it to fall back in place.

"I love you, Sixer," Bill whispered.

Ford smiled and pressed his lips against Bill's.

"You've been drinking," Ford said.

"Sure have," Bill answered. While the hint of alcohol remained, he was grateful the mint toothpaste overpowered the taste of cigarettes. He kissed Ford again. "I love you," he repeated.

"I have missed you," Ford said. He stroked Bill's cheek making the blond man giggle. He sat up and threw the covers from him. "Let me go to the bathroom and then I have to fulfill a promise I made you."

Bill squealed and clapped his hands. He could barely hide the jitters as he waited for Ford to come back to bed. The bathroom light shut off and Ford returned as promised. He took Bill in his arms then attacked his mouth with his.

"I'm sorry," he said when their kiss broke. "I know I've been busy lately." They kissed again. "And there's been a lot of craziness." A deeper, longer kiss. "But I never meant to neglect you."

"Sixer," Bill said when their lips parted again. "Stop talking."

Ford nodded and let his actions speak for him. He only hoped the noise wouldn't wake his brother next door. With a grin Bill suggested that they wake Stanley.

* * *

The next morning Mabel left the Ramirez house after a large breakfast. Abuelita insisted that the kids eat until full, but Mabel patted her belly and announced she needed to be able to walk. Soos offered to drive which she declined, not wanting him to know where she headed.

Dipper narrowed his eyes already suspicious that whatever his sister had in mind included interfering with Stan and Susan's broken relationship. He stared into his glass of milk and wondered if perhaps his twin was correct. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, downing the rest of the beverage. He had told her before not to meddle in people's love lives, but she had yet to learn her lesson.

The girl boarded the bus that led her into town. She thanked the driver as she stepped off at the stop closest to Greasy's Diner. A few blocks later the restaurant came into view. She pushed open the door to see the place nearly deserted for nine in the morning. Just ahead the desired waitress stood in conversation with another elderly woman.

Mabel skipped up to Lazy Susan. The other woman stared down her pointed nose at the teenager. A half full coffee pot in one hand Lazy Susan turned to greet the girl.

"Susan Wentworth!" Mabel exclaimed. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Hey, Mabel, are you here for breakfast?" She pointed with the free hand to the empty booths. "Grab a seat and I'll be right with you."

"Oh no, Susan, we're here to talk about your future," Mabel replied.

Susan sighed. "Look, Mabel, it's sweet of you, but me and your uncle are done."

"But why?" Mabel asked, raising her arms. "Grunkle Stan loves you, you have to know that."

"There's more to a marriage than just love, sweetheart," Susan said with a sad smile. "He told me before we weren't a good match and it took me a while to realize, but well, he's right."

"He...he didn't mean it," Mabel argued. She took Susan's hand and dragged her into a chair in the adjacent booth. "You shoulda saw how upset he was after he left your house."

"How did you-"

"I was in the backseat," Mabel confessed. "He was so upset he had to take a vacation to get over the pain."

Susan could only stare. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"See, he's suffering without you," Mabel said.

"Oh, Stan," Susan whispered.

"Little girl, this is none of your business," the other woman said. She stood and Mabel took her in. Thin with clean and curled, white hair. She dressed dapper with a string of pearls around her neck and one in each ear. "If he's anything like you, barging in and interrupting civilized people's conversations, then I think it's wise that Susan leave him."

"Marjorie," Susan said, standing with her hands up before it escalated any further. "This is Mabel, Stan's great-niece." She smiled at Mabel then looked back up at her long-time friend. "She's staying with Stan over the summer."

"Oh?" Marjorie asked. She grinned at the brunette and Mabel caught a wicked glimmer in her eye. "And why did your uncle go off on a vacation while you are under his care?"

"He-he left me with a trusted friend," Mabel replied.

"Of course he did," Marjorie replied. She turned her attention to Susan. "Not very responsible if I do say so." She scowled at Mabel once more. "A young girl out without supervision." She held her arm out towards Mabel. "How can he be keeping her out of trouble if he doesn't know where she is?"

Mabel clenched her fists. She looked over at Susan who stared down biting her bottom lip.

Marjorie continued, "On top of the stealing and fraud." She shook her head. "Can't keep her out of trouble if he's keeping himself in."

"Don't talk about my uncle that way!" Mabel yelled, gathering attention from the two other patrons in the diner.

The standing woman put her hands on her hips. "Rude little girl talking to her elders in such a manner," she said, sneering at the brunette. "What a disgrace."

Mabel's face lit up.

Marjorie scoffed, her attention back on Susan. "He couldn't even get you a proper engagement ring." Her face and tone hardened, "You deserve better, Susan," she said. She threw a few dollar bills on the table then went to the front to pay her check.

Mabel glared at the woman as she made her exit and walked to her car. She then turned to Susan who discreetly wiped away a tear. However, Mabel heard the sniffle as the older female picked up the tip and stuffed it into her pocket.

The waitress cleared away the plates then hurried into the back. Mabel never let an employee's only sign bar her before. She pushed it back and waved at the cook who once let her tamper with Robbie and Tambry's fries. Susan threw the dirty dishes into the sink then leaned her head against the wall. Mabel stood listening to the woman weep.

"Come on, Susan, it's okay," Mabel said.

"No, it's not," Susan replied. "I do love him." She laughed despite the tears falling. "I know it makes no sense. He's a crook and a brute, but I can't stop loving him." She gripped at the sides of her head with her false red nails.

"Well then tell him," Mabel replied.

Susan shook her head. She stood and wiped away the tears, smearing her mascara.

"It's not that simple, sweetheart," she said. The waitress used the bottom of a large silver pot to act as a mirror. She fixed her makeup as best as possible. She turned to Mabel. "I love him, but I can't marry him." As an afterthought she added, "At least not now."

"Okay," Mabel said. Susan grabbed a pot of fresh coffee and headed for the door with Mabel in tow. "Okay," the girl continued. "There's no rush. Just give it some thought. Don't throw it all way just yet."

Susan thought as she refilled a customer's mug. He pulled away and added the creamers while Susan just stared absently out the window. She smiled and turned to Mabel.

"Maybe you're right," she said to the girl.

"Grunkle Stan might be hard to love, but he loves more than anyone else I know," Mabel said. She nudged Susan in the ribs. "If you're somebody he chooses to love, you're lucky."

Susan replied, "You got a point." She patted the girl on the head. "You ever thought about bein' a marriage counselor?"

"Oh, all the time," Mabel answered with a confident nod.

"I find it weird Stanley didn't take you two with him," Susan said. "Where'd he go?"

"Vegas," Mabel responded. "And Grunkle Ford and Bill. Dipper was mad he didn't get to go."

"So you two kids are by yourselves?" Susan asked.

Mabel shook her head. "We're staying with Soos and his grandma."

From over in the corner a red-haired woman sipped her coffee as she pretended to read the newspaper. She glanced over the edge of the paper to see Mabel blabbing on about something to Susan. Her lips curved upwards.

 _Only one member of the Pines family I haven't talked to yet_ , she thought to herself. _Perhaps today would be a good day to do so._

* * *

More than anything it surprised Ford that he slept until noon. He was awaken by the housekeeping staff which Bill postponed their services for another hour.

Bill had been up since nine regretting his alcohol intake the night prior. Thankfully it wasn't hard to find a pharmacy that stocked the pills he needed to battle the headache. Once the dry heaves began he popped the pills with a glass of water, hoping he'd keep them down. Afterwards he took an hour and a half nap and woke feeling better.

Bill jumped on the bed startling Ford. The smaller man engulfed Ford in a tight embrace, both reminded of their moment of passion much earlier that morning. Bill tried to persuade Ford to have another go, but Ford replied that they wasted enough time already.

Bill threw himself on the bed and writhed in the sheets, whining and complaining. Every few moments he glanced in Ford's direction to see him either unamused, or not even looking.

"I can't, Bill," Ford retorted. "There's a black jack tournament at two I need to get to. I'll probably have to register." He rubbed at his head. "I wish I hadn't slept so long."

The blond sat up. "Oh, that's right. A grand prize of four thousand." He poked Ford in the side earning an involuntary giggle. "You can use that money." He poked Ford three more times.

"Cut it out," Ford cried in between laughs. He swatted his boyfriend's hands away. With a grin he wiggled his fingers. "I'll retaliate and I know your most sensitive spots."

Bill squeaked and wrapped his arms around himself.

"That's what I thought," Ford said. He quickly dressed not having time for a shower.

Ten minutes later the two made their way to the lobby of their hotel. The tournament was to be hosted three hotels down requiring them a good walk.

Just as they made their way to the lobby Stan called them over. Both turned to see the other man in their party waving with a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who had a good time," Bill said making his boyfriend blush.

Stan stopped to catch his breath. A few seconds later he stared up at his brother.

"Good thing I caught ya," Stan said still somewhat out of breath. "I'mma need ya both tonight."

Ford grimaced as he thought over what his brother could possibly have in mind. Even back in childhood whenever Stan made plans there was an element of trouble involved.

"I hope you got a good suit on ya, Poindexter, 'cause I'mma need you for my best man," Stan revealed.

Both Ford and Bill stared speechless.

"Could you repeat that?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, me and Stacy are gettin' married and we need two witnesses," Stan explained. He clapped both of the other men on the shoulders. "That's where you two come in."

* * *

 **Oh boy. So much happened in this chapter. I hope you all found it exciting and/or liked it.**

 **I didn't have a particular restaurant in mind when designing the one Bill and Raoul went to. Therefore you can imagine a real restaurant in Vegas that fits that description.**

 **Oh! A special shout in the next chapter will go out to whoever guesses the cartoon character I based Marjorie's appearance on. Here's a hint, she's a Disney XD character.**


	29. Haste

**This chapter took way longer than expected to write. Between all the dresses I had to make, the Youtube videos, and real life interfering with everything. If you're interested, I posted some Gravity Falls cosplay videos on Youtube under the channel name Amber Amethyst.**

 **A special shout out goes to Nifty Swifty who guessed correctly. Marjorie's physical appearance is based on Mrs. Heinous from Star vs the Forces of Evil!**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Fantasy Fan 223, Blister123, young red-winged soul, Berrybanana05, Marisol777, ImpossibleJedi4, Nifty Swifty, MoonLover7** **65, HardcoreLadyType, Reederwolf7, and Frostbite Flurry for your reviews on chapter twenty eight.**

 **I wanted to add a bit more on Bill's trickery and manipulation, which is an essential part of his character. So in this chapter he gets to use some of his skills a little more.**

* * *

Ford and Bill stood dumbfounded at the other man in their party. The two exchanged glances before returning their stares to Stan.

Stan's smile stayed strong while he was met with the opposite reactions to what he expected.

"Stanley, I'm afraid I misunderstood," Ford said when he regained his ability to speak. "Could you repeat that?"

"Sure," Stan said. He clapped his brother on the back. "I'm gettin' hitched to this sweet thing named uh...Stacy," he answered. "Tonight."

"Stan, don't you think you're being hasty?" Ford asked.

"Look, Poindexter, if I learned one thing from my break up with that weird-eyed broad, it was I ain't got time to waste," Stan answered. He straightened out his shirt and brushed away the wrinkles. "Now if you don't mind, I got a tournament to get to."

Ford turned to Bill with wide eyes and his mouth open. He found himself at a loss for words yet again. Stan exited the hotel. Ford looked at his boyfriend once more then rushed out after his brother.

Stan hailed a taxi. The vehicle passed on by him earning the driver a crude hand gesture from Stan.

"Stanley, hold up!" Ford called.

Stan turned to see Ford and Bill step up next to him.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Ford questioned.

Stan ignored him by raising his arm to catch the attention of the next cab that rushed by him. Stan went to kick the tire, but the vehicle sped up before his foot could connect. The language muttered under his breath included the kind he often forced himself to mask around the children.

"I mean, where would you even find a chapel in such a short time?" Ford asked.

"We already got that set up," Stan answered.

He stepped into the road with his arms stretched out. Ford yelled his brother's name while Bill held out his hands to encase the old man in a forcefield. The driver of the next cab slammed on his brakes, nearly crashing into the man. Before he could drive off, Stan threw open the door and climbed in. Ford beckoned for Bill to follow and the two joined Stan in the other two seats.

"Stanley, are you insane?" Ford cried as he threw on his seatbelt.

The driver rubbed his head. He picked up the walkie talkie to signal for help when Stan snatched it out of his hand. He yanked until the chord snapped then threw the broken device on the floor.

"Take me to Caesar's Palace and step on it," Stan demanded.

"Please," Ford added. "We'll make it worth your while." He then turned his attention to his twin. "Stan, what do you even know about this woman?"

"She's pretty, she's funny, and she's good in bed," Stan answered. "What else I need to know?"

"How about her last name," Ford replied.

Stan dismissively waved. "Who cares, it'll be Pines by the end of tonight."

"Do you even have a marriage certificate?" Ford asked. "You know no one will marry you without one."

Again Stan waved him off. "It's nothin', we'll get it after the tournament."

"This isn't a joke, it's your life," Ford pressed.

"Then let me live it!" Stan snapped.

Ford jumped at the intensity in his brother's voice. Stan looked out the window with crossed arms. Ford sighed, but silently agreed he wouldn't interfere with whatever his brother planned. What's worse, he didn't know how he'd face Mabel back home knowing he had failed.

The three men entered Caesar's Palace. Bill nodded as he took in the architecture and artwork of a time a couple thousand years ago he barely remembered. How much he wished to return to the Mindscape and reenter that room where he'd hopefully regain the entirety of his memories.

Stan approached an employee who instructed them where to go to sign up for the tournament. As they walked Ford continued to glance over at his brother. Each time he reminded himself he needed to stay focused if he wanted any shot of winning the prize money.

They reached the casino. To the left sat a table where all the contestants signed up. Stan and Ford moved to the back of the line. For a moment Stan considered using his old man having a heart attack scheme to move to the front of the line.

Fifteen minutes later Stan stood at the front of the table. He wiggled his hands and grabbed for the pen. The employee running the table snatched it out of Stan's grasp.

"I remember you, you're banned from here," the man said pointing to a list of names and pictures of people no longer allowed in the casino for cheating. He looked beyond Stan and saw a man who bore his face. "Either one of you."

"Hey, you ain't bein' fair," Bill said. "Sixer here is a good boy."

"Get out of here," the casino employee demanded.

"You ain't got no right," Stan growled balling up his fist.

The employee wagged his index and middle finger in unison. Two security guards promptly stepped up to the front of the line. One restrained a struggling Stan and the other grabbed Bill's shoulder with one hand and Ford with the other.

Stan was thrown out the door.

"Way to treat an old man reachin' the end of his life," Stan cried.

Ford rolled his eyes, but chose not to put up a fight. Bill, however, grinned.

"Yeah, what a waste of a trip this was, Stanny Boy," Bill said with a nod.

"What you mean?" the security guard asked as he let go of Bill.

"What he said," Bill replied. He crossed his arms. "Stanno may have three months left to live if that."

"Yeah, doctor said I can croak any day now," Stan said with a shake of his head. He leaned on Bill's shoulder. "Just wanted to play in one more tournament before I go."

Bill patted Stan's back whispering, "There, there, Stanno."

Clutching his chest Stan looked up at the sky. He lifted one arm towards the clouds. "Just wanted to have one more glorious memory to make me smile as I fade away."

Bill embraced Stan and pretended to cry as Stan hung his head. He patted Bill on the arm. Bill pulled a tissue from his pocket and dabbed away the fake tears. For extra measure he blew his nose.

The two security guards watched, the heart of one who had pushed Stan outside overflowed with guilt. Ford, however, watched with an open mouth.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," one of the security guards said. "Maybe..." he looked over to the other then back at Stan and Bill. "Maybe we can overlook the rules this one time."

The other security guard nodded. He then stepped behind the actors and ushered them back inside. Ford shook his head, yet followed after. The three took their spots at the tournament table. The security guard who had escorted Stan outside wished him a good game then he and his colleague returned their posts.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Ford said once they were alone.

"I'm not," Bill said. He high-fived Stan as they took their seats.

"And I got us a spot in the tournament," said Stan. He stretched his fingers then leaned back in his chair. "I do like having a scamming partner."

"Of course, I just do it 'cause it's fun," Bill replied with a laugh.

Ford rolled his eyes.

"What are you gonna do with all that money if ya win it?" Stan asked Ford.

"Continue my research, what else?" Ford responded.

"Nerd," Stan replied. He folded his hands up under his head. "If I win I'm gonna take Sus-I mean Stace on a long romantic honeymoon."

Bill shrugged and Ford sighed.

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time," suggested Ford.

The dealers moved to their tables to signal the start of the tournament. An official went over all the rules. He stopped when he took a good look at Stan's face, almost certain that man had been banned. However, he figured he mistook him with someone else, and didn't want to face a possible lawsuit for publicly accusing the wrong person.

Once the rules were spoken the game began. Ford cleared his mind, focusing only at the game. The first round ended with a win for Ford. Another round claimed Stan as the victor. The third round went to Ford, and the fourth to another competitor named Hank.

On the fifth loss Bill lamented his dwindling amount of chips. He glanced over at Ford who paid him no attention having won his fifth round. The dealer asked if he wanted another hit to which Bill nodded. In the middle of his turn Bill noticed the dealer glance over at Ford twice. The floorman also kept his eyes on Ford, watching his lips move in unison with his eyes as the dealer produced Bill's next card.

The slap of the card against the table claimed Bill's attention. The new card brought his total to seventeen. Ford went over and Stan only had thirteen. The chance of Stan winning ended when he went over by one.

Again it was time for Bill to call. The others at the table chuckled as they wondered why someone so inexperienced wasted time and money to enter the tournament. Bill frowned at the hecklers and asked for another card.

The dealer smiled when he produced a six of clubs.

"Looks like I win," the employee gloated.

"Hmm, I'd check again if I were you," Bill said. He tapped the card with a single finger and it instantly switched to a four of clubs.

The others at the table leaned in to see the card different from what they all immediately thought. However, Bill wore short sleeve and no gloves to indicate cheating. The dealer nodded at the floorman who switched his attention from Ford to Bill. He signaled the pit boss who radioed for the surveyor to review the video.

From the surveillance room they saw nothing wrong with the card as Bill managed to change it before the camera picked up the initial number. Nevertheless, the game continued with both the dealer and the floorman keeping a closer eye on Bill. Bill glanced over at Ford and winked. Ford thanked him with a smile and continued on counting.

* * *

A little before noon Dipper managed to sneak away from the Mystery Shack for his hour-long lunch break. If he happened to take a little longer than sixty minutes Soos wouldn't say anything. A part of him wished Stan would never come back as Soos made for a better boss.

He selected a quiet spot in an opening in the woods where he first found the journal. He sat down on a sturdy log and opened up the bag that contained his turkey sandwich and a bag of Cheetos. Popping the crunch, orange snack in his mouth, the thirteen-year-old opened up his own journal Stan had bought for him on his last birthday.

Fingers flipped through the pages he had written in detail the strange findings of the forest his great-uncle had yet to record. For a moment he considered playing hooky the rest of the afternoon and exploring the forest for other anomalies roaming about just waiting to have their existence jotted down on empty pages.

Dipper opened to the page on the ghostly encounter during Spring break. He hoped that Loretta ultimately fished the letter out of the trashcan and read her late husband's apologies. After hearing about Ford and Bill's adventure two nights prior Dipper felt the urge to visit that haunted cabin in the woods. The idea was quickly pushed away for if the ghosts within didn't kill him, Ford would.

Too caught up in rereading his own words Dipper never heard the approaching footsteps. He took a long swallow from his water bottle. The sound of a woman clearing her throat caused Dipper to yell and throw the book in the air. It bounced off the log then landed facedown in the grass.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," the woman said.

She bent down to pick up the fallen item for the boy, but Dipper quickly snatched it up. He hid it in his vest pocket then took two steps back.

Now that Dipper finally had a chance to catch his breath and look upon the cause of his most recent startle, he took her in. A slim woman of athletic build wore a skin-tight blue jeans and a flowing white blouse. Her blonde hair hung just above her shoulders. Her eyes were shielded by a pair of Oakley sunglasses.

A few moments passed in silence save for the sounds of the forest.

"Can I help you?" Dipper asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"If you could that be great," she said and tucked the hair behind her right ear. "I think I'm lost."

Dipper's heart stung and stomach twisted at the horrible thoughts he harbored a moment ago. It wasn't the first time he had encountered a lost tourist, but usually Stan used their unfortunate circumstance as a means to empty their pockets.

The woman unzipped the pocket on her pants. She reached a hand inside then pulled out a piece of paper folded into eights.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Stanford Pines at the Mystery Shack," she said. She looked beyond her paper, down at the boy and asked, "Do you know where I can find it?"

"Stanford Pines is my great-uncle!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Her voice raised an octave. "Tell me you're not joking?" Dipper shook his head. The woman laughed and placed a hand against her chest. "The signs only got me more lost. To think I'd run right into his relative."

"I'm staying at the Mystery Shack for the summer," Dipper explained. His smile fell. "But he's not here right now. He won't be back for two more days."

The stranger sighed and hunched her shoulders. "Oh, what bad timing," she groaned. "I don't know if I'll be in town that long." She dug in the pocket on the opposite side and pulled out a white smartphone. "Let me check my schedule."

For an unknown reason the boy shivered.

"Did-did he know you were coming?" Dipper asked.

"I tried calling him twice," the woman said not taking her eyes off her phone's screen.

"Oh, right, he broke his phone in the..." he trailed off before revealing too much. Slowly he looked over at the woman who stared at him with a perplexed look upon her face. Dipper quickly replied, "We-we were out hi-hiking." He rubbed at the back of his head. "He fell and broke his phone."

"Oh, I hope he wasn't hurt," the blonde said. Dipper shook his head and she smiled. Her finger pressed down on a button on the screen then pocketed her phone. "That's a relief."

"Who are you anyway?" Dipper asked.

The woman extended her hand. "Stephanie Wallace," she introduced. "I'm a publisher." She stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Your uncle sent me a few pages of a manuscript he wrote on the strange findings in this town. I have to say, I was fascinated to know more."

"Grunkle Ford didn't..." Dipper stopped when he recalled Mabel telling him that Bill mentioned sending out a few copies of Ford's writings to the publishers for him. Mabel had been on board despite the ethical concerns of going behind Ford's back. Dipper never thought Bill would go through with it. He smiled at the upcoming spectacle of his grunkle telling Bill off.

He looked back up at Stephanie. "Wait, you're actually interested?" he inquired.

"I can't wait to read more," Stephanie replied. "I actually came out here myself to take a look around." She held her arms out to indicate their surroundings. "I'm almost certain I saw a few things myself. May be the imagination though. If it is a hoax, your uncle's writing is impressive enough to fool me."

"No!" Dipper exclaimed. "It's-it's all true."

"That's what I was hoping," the blonde replied. "The paranormal is a hot subject right now. Everyone's wanting in on the market." Again she held her arms out towards the trees. "This remote location has been untouched as far as literature. The first one to be published will bring in tourism..." She looked over her shoulder at the grinning boy. "And earn the big bucks."

Dipper's grin expanded. He paced in a circle. "Oh my gosh. This is-this is Grunkle Ford's dream." Wallace turned around. He stared wide-eyed up at the publisher with hands folded. "And-and you're going to make it come true."

Stephanie held out her hand. "I didn't say that," she explained. "I'll have to see more of his book. Have an interview with the author himself." She crossed her arms. "Or at the very least validate his findings." While looking at the boy out the corner of her eye she said, "Perhaps if I can see the original research his book was based on."

"You-you mean like a research journal?" Dipper asked.

"If there was one," Stephanie answered. Her arms dropped by her side. "I was really hoping to talk to Dr. Pines." She put her hands on her hips and slightly turned towards the forest. "I can't say when I'll have another chance to come out here."

"But...you'll still talk with him, right?" Dipper asked. He inched closer to the woman. "You can talk to him over the phone."

Stephanie removed her shades and smiled down at him, but Dipper could see the glimmer of sorrow in her eyes.

"It's possible," she answered. "But if I'm here I can see the sites myself. Or could compare them to his notes, if he had any." She slipped the sunglasses back over her face. "But I doubt anyone else would send me, or another company a manuscript with notes from here."

"What happens if they do?" Dipper asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Stephanie shrugged. "What do you think?"

Dipper didn't answer.

"Even if it's not better than your uncle's work...well...something is better than nothing, right?" she asked and grinned at witnessing all the hope vanish from his face.

"I'll give him a call another time," Stephanie said. She passed by Dipper who still stared where she previously occupied.

He felt her brush by along with the reward for his great-uncle's lifetime work. He quickly turned and his mouth opened.

Before he comprehended what he did Dipper blurted, "What if I bring you the journal?"

Stephanie stopped. The wind blew through her blonde hairs and the hem of her shirt. Dipper found himself short of breath.

He swallowed and added, "If I can find it, can I bring it to you?" She stared without a word. Dipper moved in closer and continued, "Will you please consider publishing him?"

Stephanie grinned. She reached into her pocket and produced a crisp, white card that had her name and number written in black letters. "If I see that journal, I promise your uncle will be famous."

* * *

Bill was the third person to lose the game. He then tried distract the other players by making seductive gestures. Eventually he was forced to stand outside the casino until the tournament ended.

Stan and Ford made it to the final twelve by the time the man in charge recognized the brothers and had them removed from the tournament. Stan cursed the whole way to the door claiming he'd sue the casino. The owner dared him to try.

At that point they all knew that would be the last time they'd ever step foot inside Caesar's Palace. Stan sighed at the fact that he was now officially banned from three of Vegas' casinos.

"Well, Susan's gonna have to settle for a small honeymoon after our small weddin'," Stan said. He tossed the engagement ring he had retrieved from the car earlier in the air and caught it again.

"You mean Stacy?" Bill asked.

"Dammit, I keep sayin' that dumb broad's name," Stan grumbled. "With her weird eye and her naggin' self, and always wearin' that dumb smile." He gripped at the ring that he had once given to the very woman he spoke of. "Which suits her 'cause she is dumb."

"Look, Stanley, I understand you're hurt, but you're making a mistake," said Ford.

"Can it," Stan snapped. "I didn't say nothin' when you started datin' that thing." Stan pointed his thumb back at Bill.

"Hey," Bill cried.

"That wasn't a hasty decision," Ford argued.

"Oh, and what about summoning him in the first place," Stan retorted.

Ford knit his brows. "And what a mistake that was," Ford replied.

"Hey, I am standing right here," Bill said tapping his foot with his hands on his hips.

"And do you want to spend the rest of your life bound to someone like him?" Ford asked.

Bill gasped.

Stan stared his brother in the eyes. "To have someone love me the way you two do, yes." He pointed at Ford before the latter had a chance to rebuttal. "And before you say somethin', you two didn't love each other at first and now look."

Again Ford was stunned into silence.

Bill rubbed Ford's arm and said, "He's got a point."

Ford sighed. "Fine, do what you want," he relented. "But is this what you want?"

It was Stan's turn to be silent. He thought of the woman he was about to bind himself to for the rest of his life. He then thought of the smiling waitress back home who threw away their engagement. He tightened his hold on the ring. How sorry she'd be to see a new Mrs. Pines in town. He'd be forever happy with his new bride and Susan would forever regret.

"It is," Stan finally said.

They reached the courthouse where a sandy-haired woman in her forties stood outside the door. One hand held onto her purse strap and she stared down at her sandals. She wore the necklace and bracelet that Stan purchased her the night before.

She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. A sad smile crossed her lips when Stan held out his arms to embrace her. She rubbed her hands on his back. The two parted and shared a smile, although to the two onlookers, both of them looked forced.

"Here's our witnesses," Stan said motioning to Ford and Bill. "My brother Stanford and his...what exactly is your status?"

"Stanley," Ford snapped.

"I'm just kidding, Sixer, give me a break," Stan said with a roll of his eyes. He clapped Bill on the shoulder. "This is Bill. He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"Of course by then I'm horrible," Bill said with a smirk.

Stacy nervously laughed.

"Well, sugar plum, let's get this party started," Stan cheered.

Stan dropped to his knees causing his future bride to gasp. He took hold of her left hand and slid the ring that once belonged to Susan on the woman's slim fourth finger.

"It looks good on you," Stan said. He jumped up and took hold of her hand. Stan held the door open with his back and guided her on inside. Bill and Ford followed behind.

A couple was currently with the county clerk leaving the group to wait on the bench outside the office.

Stan's legs bounced as he recalled being in the same place almost forty years ago. He was certain that he and Marilyn had something before she tried to make off with his heart and car. He now wondered if she was still alive, and if so what became of her.

Stacy looked down at the diamond adorning her finger. Her heart ached as she thought of how a ring had bound her into a twenty year marriage when the love died after the eighth. Brown eyes landed on Stan and wanted to weep as that same void that kept her twelve years passed its due threatened to claim her again.

The door to the office opened and a young couple hollered and cheered as they exited, both sets of hands clasping the other's. They kissed seven times before they disappeared from the group's eyes.

Stan jumped up. He held his hand out towards the bride. Stacy stared at his open hand for a few seconds then hesitantly accepted. Stan dragged her inside the office. Bill and Ford followed inside.

The clerk ordered them all to sit. Stan and Stacy sat in the chairs closest to the desk while the other two sat in the ones lining the wall. The clerk gathered all the necessary paperwork. He collected identification cards from both of them.

"Mr. Pines and Ms. Werner," the clerk greeted. "You desire a marriage?" he asked.

Stan nodded firmly. Stacy looked over at her husband-to-be then back to the clerk. She nodded with hesitation.

The clerk gave her a look, but raised his eyebrows and continued to fill out the paperwork. Stan reached over to gently grasp Stacy's hand. She jumped, but relaxed upon seeing his smile.

"After this we can pick any chapel you like," Stan said. "And then we can go anywhere you want for our honeymoon. Money's no option." He winked earning him a half smile.

"Mr. Pines, sign here," the clerk said tapping the line with the pen.

Stan leaned over and pressed the tip of the pen to the paper.

"Stanley," he heard Ford call from behind. "Are you sure?"

Stan gripped the pen. "For the last time, Stanford, this is what I want," Stan spat. He pointed to the woman seated beside him. "Let me and Sue do what we want."

Stacy shut her eyes. "I can't," she said. She stood, all eyes watching her rise. "I'm sorry, Stan, you're a great guy, but I just can't." She shook her head. "This is too sudden."

"Stace," Stan said and took her hand.

Stacy placed her other hand atop Stan's. "You're still in love with Susan," she said. "Don't use me to get back at her." Stacy pulled off the ring and placed it back in Stan's palm. He curled his fingers around the jewelry. "If I do get married again, I want it to be to the right one."

Stan sighed, yet nodded.

Stacy went to undo the clasp of her necklace.

"No, keep it," Stan said. "I bought it for you."

"Give it to Susan," she said and laid the necklace atop the desk. She sat the bracelet on top of it. "I wish you a good life, Stan."

She kissed him on the cheek then fled from the office.

After a minute of quiet the clerk said, "Well, that's that."

Stan nodded and stood. He gathered all the discarded jewelry in his hands. There was no chance of returning it to the store. There was no chance Susan would let herself be bribed by fancy jewels.

"Look, Stanley, it's for the best," Ford said. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Find someone who loves you."

"Yeah, not everyone's that lucky," Stan replied. He shoved the jewelry in his pocket and stormed out of the office.

The other two followed after. They fought to keep up with Stan for nearly a mile until he finally stopped.

"Stanley, please, let's talk this through," Ford pleaded. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"There's nothing to discuss," Stan replied. He lowered his eyes to the sidewalk. "Susan rejected me, Stacy rejected me." He took a deep breath. "Carla McCorkle, Marilyn, Amanda, Grace, countless others."

They all stood silent for a moment. Stan's heart burned with grief. He took another sharp breath and pushed away all the hurt. He wouldn't let them win. Despite what life threw his way, no one could ever proclaim that Stanley Pines stayed down for the count.

"You know what, I'm glad we didn't get married," Stan said. His mouth curved into a smile. "I don't wanna be tied down to one woman anyway. There's still some dice needing a good roll, and perhaps a few more girls too. There's plenty of pretty ladies here." He pumped his fist. "And tonight I'm gettin' trashed."

Ford opened his mouth to protest when he stopped. He chuckled then said, "You know, Stanley, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Sixer, you feeling alright?" Bill asked.

Ford glanced over at Bill then back to Stan. "After all the crap we've been through lately, why not?"

"I'm in," Bill said. "If I turn on the charm I can get us all free drinks."

"I love this guy," Stan said and threw an arm around Bill. "You're comin' with me everywhere now."

The three headed to the nearest casino Stan hadn't been banned from.

"Too bad Fiddlesticks isn't with us," Bill said. He nudged Ford in the side. "Remember last time you two got so wasted here."

"Bill, not now," Ford hastily replied.

"What exactly happened last time?" Stan asked.

They walked through the entrance of the casino. The lights and sounds filled the room and Ford hoped it was enough to drown out anything that poured out of Bill's mouth.

"Let's just say it involved those two drunk off their asses, a trashed hotel room, and four hookers," Bill said.

Ford groaned and hid his red face in his hands if only to keep them from strangling his boyfriend.

The three sat down at a poker table where two other men finished up their game. A cocktail waitress stepped up to gather their drink orders.

"Don't let Fiddle Dumpling's innocent act fool ya," Bill continued after the group ordered. He elbowed Stan in the gut. "The guy's into some freaky stuff."

"Bill, please stop talking," Ford groaned from behind his hands. "I can't remember much from that night and I don't want to, so stop talking."

"Damn, Ford," Stan said. He laughed and shook his head. "Damn."

"A night of bad judgment, and I promise it hasn't and won't happen again," Ford explained. He glared at Bill. "Now keep the rest of the details to yourself."

"I actually don't wanna know anymore," Stan said.

The waitress returned with their beverages. Ford accepted his martini and downed it in one gulp. The waitress' eyes widened when he placed the empty glass back on her tray and asked for another.

She acknowledged his request then turned to give Bill his drink. He thanked her with a wink then kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and with a wink of her own told him his was on the house.

"You're good, Cipher," Stan complimented.

Bill tilted his electric lemonade in Stan's direction then took a long sip.

The round ended allowing the dealer to bring the new three into the next game. Stan grinned as he planned to show them all why he never lost a hand in poker.

* * *

Later that night Stephanie Wallace returned home. She hung her purse on the hook in the living room then peered into the kitchen where her husband finished up the spaghetti.

She stepped over to her darling husband and kissed him on the cheek. He told her he still needed a few minutes to fix the plates and set the table.

She moved into the bathroom where she shed the blonde wig in addition to the identity of Stephanie Wallace. The hairpiece was placed back on its stand and released her red tresses from its captive bun. The glasses back on her face she smiled at her reflection. Everything had gone according to plan and all she had to do now was wait for Dipper Pines to call the number she left with him.

Dressed in a more comfortable outfit Caroline returned to the kitchen where her husband sat down the last dish. He waited for his wife to take her seat before he sat down.

"I have good news, dear," Caroline said. She twirled the tomato splashed noodles around her fork. "Before this week is up, we will finally have proof that you were right and those Pines brothers will be put in their place."

How fortunate she had been in her decision to follow a lead based off of something Gideon had said months ago regarding the Northwest heiress. Pacifica hadn't wanted to talk, but she made it worth her while. The girl didn't hide her discomfort talking about the earthquake last summer, or the subject of an apparent supernatural event at her family's party the previous year that involved Dipper Pines. Even more she flinched at the name Bill Cipher. Pacifica was eager to tell her about the journal Dipper carried around with him last year that helped him during those paranormal encounters, if it meant ending the interview short.

That very same journal that apparently belonged to Stanford Pines himself. The one her husband had barely looked upon, unaware of the evidence he had held in his hands for those brief seconds.

"Are you ever going to tell me what exactly it is you're doing?" he asked.

Caroline giggled. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." She bit the noodles slightly danging from her fork. After three chews and a swallow she added, "And then our lives will be back to normal."


	30. Good Intentions

**Okay, we're halfway through the second season. A lot is going to happen in this chapter, it is over eight thousand words. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Frostbite Flurry, Energy witch, Nifty Swifty, Berrybanana05, Fantasy Fan 223, Froggy Fresh, TDICELEBRITY14, and Blister123 for your reviews on the previus chapter.**

 **Froggy Fresh, I added your suggestion in here. :)**

* * *

At five Soos turned the open sign to closed. Wendy threw on her coat and the four made their way out to Soos' truck. The temporary boss ordered everyone to buckle up and then drove off in the direction of the Corduroy cabin.

From where he sat in the back Dipper clicked the cap of the pen he kept on him at all times. Mabel sent him a glare twice, both times he was too preoccupied by his thoughts to notice her annoyance.

"You keep that up, you're gonna break it," Soos finally said.

Dipper continued to click the top until Mabel smacked him on the arm.

"You okay there, buddy?" Wendy asked.

Dipper put the pen on the seat only for it to fall forward and roll under Wendy's seat.

"What would you guys do if you found a way to help someone, like really help them, but you know they would be mad that you went behind their backs to do it?" Dipper asked.

"You mean like I'm doing with Grunkle Stan and Lazy Susan?" Mabel asked.

"Uh-oh, Mr. Pines isn't gonna like that," Soos said.

"It's for their own good!" Mabel countered. She crossed her arms and kicked her feet. "They love each other, but they're both being stupid."

Soos sighed. He too knew that Stan was torturing himself just to get back at Susan.

"I think it depends on what it is," Wendy said.

"Yeah, dude can you give us a little more to go on?" Soos asked.

Dipper fidgeted. He thought over what to say without giving too many details.

"Let's just say I have a friend who really wants something," Dipper said. "He's worked real hard for it and deserves it."

He looked to his left to see his sister's eyes on him. Wendy peered around her seat and Soos often glanced into the rear-view mirror.

"And...maybe...maybe I found a way to help him get it. I mean it's right there." Dipper put his arms around himself. "But...but his pride might be wounded if I do him this favor."

"I don't know, that's tough," Wendy replied. She scratched her chin. "What kind of favor is it? Did he tell you not to?"

"That's just it, he doesn't even know about it," Dipper answered. "I know he'll be happy if he gets it, but I don't know if he'll like that we did all this without him knowing about it."

"I think you should do it," Mabel responded.

"Yeah, if it won't hurt him, why not," Wendy agreed.

The truck pulled up in front of the cabin. The three Corduroy boys shot arrows at targets in the front yard. Wendy commented that her father must still be at work due to the lack of his car in the driveway. The car sat parked for two minutes in which Wendy never budged. Her siblings had yet to notice her presence.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, you haven't been talking much today," Mabel added.

Wendy sighed. She figured she might as well tell them. She stared out at her carefree brothers playing. The three laughed with their only worry being school would start back in a few months.

"Tambry told me Robbie's seeing someone new," said Wendy. "I don't care if he doesn't want to be together, in fact I don't want to be with him." She clenched her fist hard enough to make the skin turn ghostly white. She remembered where she was and sighed. "It's just not fair. He gets to move on while I'm stuck with this child." She stared down at her belly that had yet to show.

"Oh, Wendy," Mabel said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dipper asked.

Wendy shook her head. "I don't think so," she finally said.

The other three watched in silence as she left the car. Her youngest brother noticed her first. He yelled her name and all three ran up to greet their sister, the youngest two talking at once. Wendy put on a pretend smile that those in the car could see through.

Soos backed out of the driveway and headed back to his house. For a while no one in the vehicle spoke. Dipper vowed the next time he laid eyes on Robbie he'd give him a piece of his mind.

To break the awkward silence Soos commented that his grandma would likely have dinner ready on the table when they arrived. Having spent the afternoon brainstorming ideas to make Stan fall back in love with Susan, she had neglected lunch, and now looked forward to devouring the evening meal.

"I don't want to tell you what to do," Soos finally said. "Even if he's mad, I think you have good intentions."

Dipper thanked him.

"What about me?" Mabel asked.

"You're a meddler, hambone," Soos replied. Mabel gasped. He laughed then added, "But you have good intentions too."

As expected, the instant they arrived at the Ramirez house, the three were ordered to wash their hands and sit down at the table. Abuelita fed them until they were full. Afterwards Mabel moaned that she shouldn't have eaten that last serving as she sat down on the couch.

"That's what my grandma's cooking will do to you," Soos said with a laugh. "But I hope you saved room for cream pie."

"I always have room for pie," Mabel said despite feeling bloated.

Dipper had stopped eating before his stomach reached full capacity. He needed to be able to move for what he had planned for later.

Mabel and Soos made themselves comfortable to watch a movie that would end around eleven. Abuelita entered with two slices of pie for everyone. Mabel and Soos readily accepted the generous portions of dessert, but Dipper politely declined.

"Come on, all growing boys need pie," Abuelita coaxed the teen.

"I can attest to that," Soos said patting his belly.

"Oh, I can't," Dipper said. He gripped at his middle. "My stomach is already hurting. I hope I'm not coming down with something."

"Oh, Soos, can you get him some medicine," Abuelita said.

"No, I-I think I just need to go to bed," Dipper replied. "I'm sure I'll be better in the morning."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble," Soos offered.

"Yeah, I just need to sleep it off," Dipper said straining his voice to sound more convincing.

"I hope you feel better, love," Abuelita said and ruffled Dipper's hair.

The thirteen-year-old guiltily smiled and made his way to the spare room he shared with Mabel. He waited until Mabel and Soos were invested in the movie and watched Abuelita retire to her room for the night.

Checking both ways Dipper snuck over to Soos' room. Again his heart swelled with guilt, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. Slowly he turned the doorknob and crept inside. The light from where the chord plugged into the laptop provided him with just enough light.

On the desk sat the keyring. Dipper looked over his shoulder again then tiptoed towards the desk. Shakily he grabbed the keys and with a nervous tremor dropped them on the desk. The teen winced at the sound and waited, his heart pounding for Soos, Mabel, or both to walk in on him.

He had no reason for snooping in Soos' bedroom were he caught. Soos would instantly forgive him, although Dipper knew he didn't deserve it, but it would damage his friend's trust. All reason warned him to leave and go back to bed before the guilt made him truly sick.

A minute passed without anyone popping in. Dipper took a deep breath and considered just backing down. He swallowed the cowardice and reminded himself that Ford would thank him once he was a published author and respected scientist, a pioneer in the field of paranormal studies.

Dipper slipped the key to the Mystery Shack off the ring and inserted it into his vest pocket. Already he came up with the lie that he found the key lying by the front door and that it must have fallen off when they entered the house. Soos had believed lesser lies before. Again Dipper berated himself for taking advantage of his friend, but reminded himself that his goal was worth it.

He crept towards the backdoor. Again he checked to make sure no prying eyes watched then slowly slipped out. He took off running the instant he reached the sidewalk. He walked an extra mile to the bus stop so as not to have to wait at the one a block from Soos' house. A quick glimpse at his phone showed him the buses only ran for another twenty minutes, meaning he'd have to walk back from the Mystery Shack.

The bus came to a halt in front of Dipper. The door opened allowing the boy to board. He tossed a few coins in the fare box then sat in the first seat behind the driver. Only four other people sat on the bus, some he had seen around town, but never talked to.

It was a long, quiet ride to his great-uncle's tourist trap. Dipper expected his phone to ring at any moment with Mabel or Soos demanding to know his whereabouts. At every stop he shuddered with the thought of one of them boarding to take him back home. Dipper leaned his head against the window and hoped that everything would be worthwhile in the end.

Only one other person remained on the bus when Dipper stepped off. The driver gave him a look, but didn't say anything. As the bus drove away Dipper headed for the gift shop porch. He inserted the key into the hole and listened as the lock clicked. The door squeaked as he opened, the familiar scent of a few hours ago still lingered.

He left the door open for the moon to provide him with enough light to illuminate the vending machine buttons. It was a longshot, for most likely Ford took the journal with him.

The code entered Dipper pushed open the door and grabbed the lantern hanging by the entrance. He cautiously moved down to the lab, expecting Ford to pop out from anywhere, despite knowing he was in currently in another state.

He reached the lab and set the lantern down on a desk. His shadow mocked him, reminding him of his wrongdoing. Dipper ignored the pounding in his head and heart and flipped the light switch. The lantern doused he searched for the journal.

He scanned the bookshelves to find them bereft of the journal. He then rushed over to Ford's desk and lifted the stack papers, some containing blue prints and notes for the taser gloves he had been trying to remodel in hopes of selling them.

A few pages slipped from his hand and the boy yelped as all but two landed on the floor. He inhaled through his teeth and knelt down to try and put them back together. At the very least he'd receive a firm scolding from the scientist himself. He tried his best to organize the pages, but without numbers he could only go off of context clues.

Next to the taser glove documents sat a folder that read: Conscious Mindscape Travel. Dipper narrowed his brows and flipped open the folder. He read over Ford's notes regarding the two times Bill used the inner eye to reach into the locked memories within his mind. The fourth through sixth pages told of a failed experiment with Project Mentem. And on seventh through tenth pages detailed the most recent visit to the Mindscape, the only one Bill could remember afterwards, the one that required Ford's torture at the hands of the phantoms of pain.

Dipper read the reports, fully in awe of the discoveries. Was it truly possible for one to access their Mindscape while being fully in control? The boy slid the papers back into the folder, knowing that research to be too important for him to disorganize. A part of him wanted Ford to find out about his unsupervised visit to the lab just so he could ask his great-uncle more about conscious Mindscape travel.

Remembering the reason he was there Dipper glanced over towards Ford's makeshift bedroom. He grinned at the sight of the red binder lying on the nightstand. Dipper rushed over and picked it up. His reflection starred back from six-fingered golden hand emblem on the front cover.

Again his heart and brain warned him this was a mistake. He pushed away those thoughts when he imagined his grunkle's happiness when he finally achieved his goals and dreams of becoming a world-renowned researcher. His name would be remembered for all time.

That publisher asked to have a look at the research. As long as he was in the room with her, he could guarantee the journal's safety.

Just to push away the doubt Dipper placed the journal back on the nightstand and sat down on Ford's bed. The mattress sunk underneath his weight. His phone in hand he pulled up Google and searched the name: Stephanie Wallace. Ten seconds seconds passed all while Dipper begged under his breath for it to hurry.

The first result was a Facebook page for a teenager with that name. The second result read: Stephanie Wallace, a respected publisher of paranormal research. Dipper clicked on the button. A thirty minute wait and the page loaded. A blurry picture of a woman slowly came into view. Dipper let out a sigh of relief at seeing the face of the same woman he met with earlier that morning.

He read through her biography and a list of her own publications in addition to books she herself wrote. Some of them caught his interest that he could ask her about in the morning.

Dipper opened his vest to store the binder when the paper Stephanie gave him earlier fell on the floor. The time stood at half past ten. He drummed his fingers on the phone for a moment then decided to give her a call. Three rings and he heard a woman's voice.

"Hey, um...it's Dipper from earlier," he said. "Stanford Pines' great-nephew." His heart rushed while his brain begged him to hang up the phone. "I...I'm sorry it's late."

"It's okay," Caroline replied with a laugh.

"I-uh, I have the journal," Dipper said. It felt like acid filled his heart. "If you want we can meet and you can see."

"That would be great," Caroline replied. "How about at the diner tomorrow at nine."

"Great!" Dipper cried. He hung up the phone and despite feeling lightheaded and his legs wobbly he knew Ford would thank him once the initial anger wore off. It was just like Mabel, Wendy, and Soos said, his intentions were in the right place.

* * *

Ford woke up the next morning groggy and with an intense need for the bathroom. He threw the blankets and Bill's arm from off of him. His lack of clothes reminded him of all that happened with Bill last night before they finally crashed.

While Ford relieved himself Bill stirred and sat up. The room's air conditioner chilled his bare skin. He wrapped the blanket around himself as his stomach gurgled with the need to expel alcohol from his body. Ford had barely turned on the faucet when Bill pushed into the bathroom, startling the human.

The blond grasped the toilet and spewed up eighty dollars worth of liquor he received for free from various club patrons who felt the need to buy him more and morethroughout the night.

 _Stan had won a good deal of money during the poker games. It was Ford who suggested they leave before those in charge discovered Stan's cheating and he was banned from another casino. Ford and Stan had already drank two alcoholic beverages a piece, and Bill had consumed four. Giggling, Bill stumbled on the way to the club. Ford considered dragging his boyfriend back to the hotel, but his brother insisted they enjoy their last night to the fullest. The three entered a nightclub where the music blasted and the smell of booze reeked._

 _One after the other the drinks came. Despite Ford's warnings, Bill chose to down each glass and shot. Stan cheered him on as he himself consumed a total of eight beers. Ford gulped down his second whiskey on the rocks and started to feel the tingling in his body._

 _Bill yelled when he recognized a top forty hit. He stumbled over to the dance floor and moved in ways that made Ford blush. Stan clapped him on the back and called him a lucky man. Much to Ford's chagrin it didn't take long for others to flock over towards Bill. Two women pulled Bill into a sandwich and they grinded to the beat. However, when one of the women became grabby, Ford intervened._

 _"Whoo! Dance with me, Sixer!" Bill yelled. He grabbed Ford's butt and pushed himself up against him. Ford tried to reason with Bill who felt the need to kiss him everytime he tried to speak._

 _"That's enough, you're drunk," Ford said. He took both of Bill's hands in his._

 _"Yes I am!" Bill yelled. He leaned on Ford. "And you're gorgeous." He then laughed and Ford turned his head to avoid the stench of rum and tequila that exited Bill's mouth._

 _Ford looked behind him to see Stan leave in the arms of a woman._

 _It took another twenty minutes until he convinced Bill to leave. Ford shared a cab with his boyfriend who felt the need to stick his head out the taxi window screaming. Others on the street encouraged his behavior with waves and shouts of their own. Bill hung over the window at his belly, smiling wide with a huge grin. The wheels hit a bump and Ford grabbed the smaller man just as he nearly fell faceforward from the vehicle._

 _The laughing drunk fell on Ford. The human gripped at his forehead, instantly sobering from nearly watching his beloved become a splatter of meat on the pavement. Bill lost interest in the window when he fiddled with the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt. Ford swatted away Bill's hands only for the latter to pout. He tried again only to receive the same reaction from the gray-haired man. Bill announced that Ford looked better without a shirt. Ford opened his mouth to scold the smaller man, when Bill took the opportunity and shut off his words with his own mouth._

 _Ford shook his head and held Bill until they reached the hotel. All the way through the lobby, the elevator, and the hallway to their room Bill felt the need to announce to everyone who'd listen that the man holding him was his lucky boyfriend. Ford held his head down in shame._

 _Ford brewed some coffee in hopes that it would sober Bill up enough that he didn't endanger himself. In the meantime he filled a cup with lukewarm tap water. He turned around to see Bill shed his clothes. He threw himself on the bed and begged for Ford._

 _Ford wracked his brain wondering what he did to deserve to have to put up with that headache for the rest of his lifetime. Bill yelled out for him again, writhing in a way that enticed the slightly intoxicated human._

 _With a sigh Ford agreed to sex if Bill drank the entire glass of water. Bill sat up and reached for the plastic cup. Some splashed over the side as he chugged. Once finished he tossed the cup on the floor then looked lovingly at the other man. Again Ford sighed, the next morning Bill would regret tonight, and Ford would regret it even more._

Bill now laid with his face on the floor, moaning and vowing to never drink again if the pain only subsided. Ford shook his head and went to retrieve more of the pills Bill bought the day before. He popped two himself to vanquish the awful headache. The stale coffee in the pot had never been touched as they both fell asleep not long after their intimate activity. He half expected to open the door to see a notice of noise complaint on his door.

Two pills were dropped in Bill's hand who threw them in his mouth. How grateful he was to accept the cup of water. The liquid pushed the medicine down his dry throat.

Bill leaned up against the tub. "I had a horrible dream, Sixer," he moaned. "There was all this candy. And everytime I tried to get a piece Kryptos took it. And he...he ate all the candy."

Ford had to turn his face not to laugh. Again Bill moaned before retching into the toilet.

"I'm dying," Bill cried. He opened his mouth to less the rest leave his body.

"I'm surprised you're functioning after all you drank last night," Ford chided.

"Stop scolding me, I'm already miserable," Bill whined.

"When you're done, take a shower and drink some coffee, we're going home today," Ford said.

Ford figured Stan would grumble about having to leave and possibly even beg to stay another day. However, the only remaining two hundred dollars in his bank account cancelled that request. The money he won from the game two nights ago had paid for his food, last night's drinks, and the cab back to the hotel. The likelihood of him winning anything in the next few hours was slim, and the cost of another night wouldn't be worth it.

An hour later the two walked over to Stan's room. Ford knocked to receive no reply. He knocked louder and called his brother's name. Checking to make sure the coast was clear Ford kicked open the door. It smacked against the wall and the two entered to find the place sloppy, but vacant. Stan didn't own a cell phone and he didn't have Bill or Ford's (despite him not having a phone at the present time) number memorized.

"We're going to have to put in a missing person's report," Ford said.

"I don't think we need to do that, Sixer," Bill replied. "I'm sure he's still with that woman, or downstairs in the casino."

"I'm not taking any chances," Ford replied. He had read how many people disappeared from popular vacation sites and forced himself not to think of his brother's name added to that list.

"Calm down, I'll just cast the Locator," Bill suggested.

Ford's face lit up until he remembered the journal was back in Gravity Falls. He punched the wall then ran for the staircase. Bill followed after.

He gripped the doorman's arms and asked, "Did a man who looks like me come or leave today?"

The doorman stared in stunned silence. Ford shook him and repeated the question.

"N-no, nobody like that," he cried.

Ford released him. "If you see someone with my face call this number." He jotted down Bill's cell number and thrust it into the other man's hand.

The two hurried down the strip. Bill used a photo he saved of Stan on his phone, and Ford his own face, they asked any restaurant workers, hotel personnel, and casino employees they could find. Each result turned up negative. After two hours Ford decided it was time to involve the police, he only hoped Stan didn't have any outstanding crimes warranting his arrest at the moment.

They kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Stan as they hurried over to the police station. Ford pushed open the door and darted inside, the door nearly closed on Bill as he tried to keep up with Ford.

Just as Ford reached the front desk the man ahead of him turned to reveal the very man they sought after.

"Stanley Pines," Ford growled. The fact that they were in a police station and he didn't want to spend the night in jail was the only reason he didn't strike his twin.

"What you get arrested for this time?" Bill joked.

"Can it, Goldilocks, I got robbed," Stan grumbled.

"What?" Ford cried. "How?"

"That bitch last night," Stan explained. "She gave me a good time then left with all my cash, the jewels, and Susan's ring."

"Mr. Pines," the cop said. Both men turned. "I'm gonna need a better description than 'a hot babe.'"

"I don't know, she was hot an' I was drunk," Stan replied. "Uh..." He scratched his chin. "She had brown hair."

"How about a name?" the cop asked.

"Didn't ask," Stan answered with a wave of his hand. "It was a one-time thing. No names, just bang."

"It's going to be impossible if you can't give me something to go on," the police officer said with one hand on his hip.

"Look, that bitch is out there with my fiancee's engagement ring!" Stan exclaimed.

The officer lifted a brow. "Isn't she lucky," he commented. He looked back down at the paperwork. "How much cash?"

"About four hundred, only what I won, the rest is locked up in the safe," Stan answered. A little under a thousand along with his car keys were in the room safe. "Look, if it was just the cash I wouldn't care. In fact, I can appreciate her skill."

Ford elbowed him in the side.

"Can you describe the ring?" the cop asked.

"A diamond I stol-ah...got in Columbia," Stan replied.

The cop sighed. "To be honest, Mr. Pines, unless we get a lead from someone else, we have no chance of finding this woman based on the information you gave us."

"So you ain't even gonna try?" Stan growled.

"We will, but you narrowed it down to brown-haired women," the officer responded. "Do you know how many women who fit that description come through here everyday?"

Stan growled. He turned to the other two. "Didn't either of you two see?"

"I wish I did," said Ford.

"I was wasted," Bill replied.

"Yeah, me too," Stan said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Ford said and put his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"I am too," said the police officer. "As soon as we know anything we'll call you."

Ford thanked him on Stan's behalf. The three left the station, all ready to head back home to Oregon.

"What a bust this turned out to be," Stan said. "Now I ain't even got a ring for Sue anymore."

"I thought you two were finished," said Bill.

"Shut it!" Stan snapped.

"Look, Stanley, let's just go home," Ford suggested.

"Yeah," Stan replied. He looked behind him at the city that used to bring him joy and delight. Now it only served as an area of bad memories.

They returned to their hotel where the frightened doorman stepped aside. He commented on Ford finding the man with his face to which Ford replied with a glare. The hotel employee ducked away, nervously laughing. They gathered their things and loaded up the car. The keys returned at the desk, and all buckled in the vehicle, the three began their trip home.

* * *

The next morning Dipper was pulled from sleep around seven by some obnoxious pop song playing at full blast. Having only been asleep for three hours he rubbed at his eyes and threw the covers back on himself.

Mabel shut off the alarm then ripped the blanket from her brother's bed.

"Mabel, cut it out!" Dipper whined.

"It's time to wake up, Dip-Dop," Mabel cheered. "We have to be at the Mystery Shack in an hour."

"Too tired," Dipper whimpered.

"Oh, because of your tummy ache?" Mabel asked.

Dipper lifted his head to ask her where she got that idea, when he remembered his lie from the previous night. He nodded then curled into a ball.

"Or, because you were out 'til two in the morning?" Mabel questioned.

Dipper's eyes flung open. He sat up too quick to hold onto his story of being sick.

"How-how did you..." Dipper began.

"You think I can't hear you sneaking in and out?" Mabel asked with hands on her hips.

"Look, Mabel, I was doing something important," Dipper hurriedly explained.

"And Soos found the Mystery Shack key by the front door this morning," Mabel continued. "And he thought it wasn't secure on his keyring." She shook her head.

"Mabel, please, don't say anything," Dipper begged.

"I might, if..." Mabel cut her eyes in her brother's direction. He gulped at her smirk.

"Mabel, don't," he pleaded.

"If you tell me what you were doing at the Mystery Shack in the middle of your night by yourself," she finished.

Dipper let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. "It...it's something to help Grunkle Ford," he confessed.

"Oh, is that what you were talking about in the car?" Mabel realized.

"Yes, but I he doesn't know, and nobody else either," Dipper confessed. "So please, please don't say anything."

"What are you doing?" Mabel asked.

"Bill must've sent out some of his book," Dipper answered. "I'm just proving that it's real." He crossed his legs. "I couldn't find the manuscript, but I have the journal and..."

She gasped. "Did you go in his lab?" Dipper looked away in shame. "Dipper, he told you not to do that."

"Look, Bill started it, I'm just finishing," Dipper explained. "Don't you see this is Grunkle Ford's dream?" He knew it was a low move but he asked, "Don't you trust me?"

Mabel's mouth fell open. She looked down and nodded.

"I promise to tell you how it goes," Dipper offered.

Mabel nodded, although she wished she could go with him.

Dipper quickly dressed and headed out the door, informing Soos he had an important errand to run and wouldn't be able to man the shop. Mabel looked away from her temporary boss so her face wouldn't accidentally let it slip that she knew where her brother headed and why.

Dipper rode the bus to the stop next to Greasey 's Diner. The door chimed when he entered. Fiddleford waved having seen the boy then went back to sipping his coffee. Blubs and Durland chatted as they were on their third break of the day. In the back he saw the blonde woman peer over her menu and smiled at the boy. Dipper gave her a curt wave then sat down.

"Order whatever you want, my treat," Caroline said.

Myrtle, the other waitress employed by the diner, stopped by to take their orders. Dipper requested a large plate of pancakes with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs. Caroline insisted she would be fine with just the coffee and the waitress headed off.

"I looked up your website," Dipper said. "I can't believe all the cool cases you studied."

Caroline laughed. "Remember, most of those are works by other people, I just published them." She made a mental note to thank her internet technician friend who set up that website two days ago.

"I know, but you still published the one on the hauntings in Maine," Dipper blurted. "I want to ask you so many questions. How did you get started in paranormal research? Did you ever face anything really dangerous?" He placed his hands on the table and leaned in closer. "I once caught a ghost in a silver mirror. At the Northwest Manor, it..."

He ceased talking upon hearing her laughter. Red-faced he sat back down and suddenly found the glass of orange juice intriguing. The waitress returned with Dipper's food then refilled Caroline's coffee.

"Don't be embarrassed, you just remind me a lot of myself at your age," Caroline said. She poured in two cups of creamer then stirred the warm beverage with her spoon. "We'll have plenty of time to talk." She folded her hands up under her chin. "If what your uncle found is interesting enough, I might spend more time here in Gravity Falls." She shrugged. "Maybe the three of us can work together."

The eggs just missed Dipper's mouth as he dropped the fork on the plate.

"That would be the best," Dipper said unable to hold in his excitement. "I think Grunkle Ford will really like you."

Caroline smirked and replied, "Let's hope he does."

Another chill skated down Dipper's back. He glanced down at his vest where the journal waited. He then looked back up in the woman's green eyes. Something in her smile gave off warnings.

Caroline sat back up and the dreadful feeling in Dipper's stomach vanished. He told himself it was the guilt of going behind Ford's back that made him uneasy.

"So let's take a look at this journal," Caroline said.

Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out the binder. He slid it across the table in front of the blonde, her eyes widened. She took the glasses from out of her purse, unfolded them, and placed them over her eyes. Her fingers wiggled as she opened the first page, inhaling its scent.

Her smile fell as she flipped through the pages.

"It's photocopied," she commented.

"Yeah, Grunkle Ford lost his original in, uh...in a fire," Dipper lied while rubbing the back of his head. He forced his hand atop the other then added, "My Grunkle Stan made a copy of all the journals and put them in this book. He must've thought something like that might happen."

"I see," Caroline said and flipped back to the first page.

"That's-that's not going to be a problem, is it?" Dipper asked.

The woman shook her head, the fake hair dancing about her face.

Dipper watched as she read through the journal. He kicked his feet and tried to eat, but couldn't help notice her studying the pages hard.

She came upon the page on summoning the dream demon Bill Cipher. Dipper's eyes widened.

"That's not an interesting page," Dipper cried as he tried to pull it away.

Caroline kept a firm hold on the book and Dipper lost his grip. She held up the binder on the table so it covered her face. "On the contrary, it's the most interesting one yet." She looked up at Dipper then said, " But if you insist, I won't read it."

She flipped to the most recent pages, ones that Dipper himself had not yet read. He went to take the journal again when the doorbell rang announcing a new customer. Dipper narrowed his eyes at seeing Robbie Valentino with his arm around another girl with blue hair. The two sat in the booth, with Robbie on the outside. The girl stroked Robbie's cheek then leaned her head on his shoulder. Robbie bragged about something while Dipper's blood boiled.

"Excuse me a second," Dipper said.

"Certainly," Caroline replied. She smirked at seeing Dipper head over to the other boy. Avery pulled out her phone and turned back to the page on summoning Bill Cipher. _How interesting_ , she thought as she took a picture. _The same name as the man living with Stanford._

Dipper stopped next to Robbie's booth. The musician glared at the teen.

"Really?" Dipper spat. "You're going to act like nothing's going on while Wendy's suffering alone."

"Get lost, loser," Robbie said waving him away.

"Hey, he's a kid," the girl beside Robbie said with a chuckle.

"This is all a big joke to you?" Dipper cried.

"I said get lost," Robbie growled, glowering at the younger boy.

Caroline flipped to the more recent entries. Her eyes lit up as she read more on Bill Cipher's true nature. She read about Fiddleford's involvement in the research and about the memory gun itself. A segment of the journal had been taken over by Dipper. She glanced over in his direction to see him arguing with the older teenager.

She turned the page and nearly gasped at seeing a drawing of her husband next to a drawing of Dipper. Her fingers brushed over the page and carefully read every word on that page. She recalled the night her husband told her of how he nearly lost his life because of that boy's carelessness. Raised voices from the teenager caught her attention. The dark-haired boy jumped up from his seat and pressed his finger against Dipper's chest. The girl he sat with reached for his arm, begging him to calm down.

The reminder of time forced her to take a photo of those two pages then turned. Finally she reached the part that detailed Ford's emergence from the portal. She gritted her teeth and fire burned in her chest when she read of how he used that memory gun his assistant McGucket invented to rid the memories from the FBI agents. With a maniacal grin she took seven pictures a piece of those pages.

"You have a responsibility!" Dipper shouted.

"That ain't my kid!" Robbie snapped. He pushed Dipper causing him to stumble.

Fiddleford turned in his stool, ready to jump into action should Dipper need his help.

"Hold up, you got a girl pregnant and aint' doin' right by her?" the blue-haired teenager spat in disgust.

"Look, it's not like that," Robbie said releasing Dipper and turned back to the girl who crossed her arms and looked up upon him in disdain.

Caroline turned to the most recent of entries, the ones Dipper himself had not had the pleasure of reading. She grinned as she read over the pages on the bonding spell in addition to ending the apocalypse. The camera filled with photos of the last fourth of the journal.

"Looks like I was warned in time," the blue-haired girl said with a sneer then turned away.

"Please, wait it's not what you think!" Robbie called as the girl threw open the diner door. "Wait!" Robbie yelled.

With her back to Robbie she held up her middle finger then stomped away.

"You!" Robbie growled as he turned on Dipper. He caught he boy by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

The kitchen door opened and Lazy Susan rushed out with her broom in hand. "Put him down!" she screamed. She raised the broom ready to strike if he didn't listen. Robbie released Dipper. The waitress kept her glare on the older teen. "Don't you dare show your face in here again," she snapped.

Robbie backed up. He looked around to see people whispering. The sounds of murmurs and a few muttered chuckles taunted his ears.

"Out!" Susan yelled.

"You heard her, get outta here," McGucket repeated, stepping up next to Lazy Susan.

"Yeah, we don't appreciate your kind 'round here," Blubs added.

Robbie headed towards the door. He shot a finger in Dipper's direction. "This ain't over," he threatened then bolted out the door.

"Thanks," Dipper said to Susan and Fiddleford.

"Should we take that as a threat?" Durland asked.

"Nah, just more paperwork if we do," Blubs answered.

Dipper returned to his table where Caroline had closed the binder and put it next to Dipper's plate. He sat down and finished the rest of his juice.

"Sorry, I don't feel like eating anymore," Dipper said.

"I don't blame you," Caroline replied. She cupped the mug between her hands. "There's some fascinating stuff in there. I can't wait to meet your uncle."

"That's great!" Dipper cried. "He should be back tomorrow."

Caroline smiled. "Then I might have to make a visit before I leave."

* * *

Later that night the four sat around the table eating Abuelita's famous chicken and spinach casserole. The twins had never been partial to spinach, but the way Abuelita cooked made even the most boring of vegetables appetizing.

Dipper told the others all that happened over dinner, including his scuffle with Robbie.

"I can't believe he's a major jerk after all," Mabel said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, never liked that kid," Soos added with a mouthful of casserole.

"But Grunkle Ford is going to be so happy when he's finally published," Dipper squealed.

"I didn't think Bill went through with it, but I'm glad he did," said Mabel. She smiled at her brother. "You're a good nephew, broseph."

"Yeah, he's gonna be proud of you," Soos said and ruffled Dipper's hat-protected hair.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Abuelita moved, but Soos offered to answer, allowing the elderly woman to sit back down. Soos opened the door to be greeted by three familiar faces. The Pines brothers and Bill were led into the kitchen.

"The Mystery Shack still standin'?" Stan asked.

Ford rolled his eyes. "Thanks for taking care of the kids," he said to Soos and Abuelita.

Abuelita stood and ordered the three visitors to sit and partake in dinner. They tried to argue with the excuse that they already ate an hour ago, but the Ramirez matriarch wouldn't take no for an answer. Therefore the three new guests all received a plate and the kids were given seconds.

Stan licked his lips then dug into the dish having missed a good home-cooked meal. Ford, not hungry, take small bites only to appease the woman who had been kind enough to lodge the twins on such short notice. Bill, however, wrinkled his nose as he poked through the spinach-rich food.

"Eat," Ford whispered to his boyfriend.

"I don't like it," Bill replied.

"Just try it," Ford ordered.

"I don't like it," Bill said louder and with more force.

"Don't force him if he doesn't want to," Abuelita said.

"But you won't get no pie if you don't eat your dinner," said Mabel.

"What kind of pie?" Bill inquired.

"Chocolate," Abuelita, Soos, and Mabel answered in unison.

Bill picked up his fork and stabbed a large piece of casserole. Closing his eyes he popped it into his mouth and ignored the bitter taste of spinach while the savory flavors of chicken and cheese quickly overtook the aversive one. Ford shook his head again regretting his decision to summon him.

The author noticed his nephew smiling up at him. Caught, Dipper returned his attention to his food.

"Something wrong?" Ford asked.

Dipper shook his head. "I can't wait for you to be happy," he said.

Ford exchanged glances with Bill and Stan, both who shrugged. Mabel looked down at her plate to hide her giggling. The author decided to just let it go for now.

Dipper finished his second helping of casserole. He couldn't wait until the next morning when Stephanie returned with good news for his great-uncle.

* * *

The next morning Stan, Soos, and Wendy were enough to handle the store for the moment allowing Bill the day off. Mabel suggested they hang out at the park, which Bill readily accepted. Dipper asked to stay behind, so he could see Ford's face when Stephanie showed up.

Stan shook his head, not sure what had gotten into the boy to make him not want to take a rare day off, however he wasn't one to argue with a good thing. Dipper could barely stand still and he debated whether or not he wanted to capture the moment on camera, or in his memory. In the end he asked Soos to take the picture for him.

Meanwhile Mabel and Bill met up at the park with Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. The latter only agreed because she had something she needed to discuss with the twins.

The five met up and then headed out towards the playground. Bill ran for the swing and threw his belly over the seat with his arms out in front of him as if he were flying. When the swing went back so did Bill landing him with his back in the sand. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda laughed. Pacifica crossed her arms, shaking her head at the foolish acts, baffled that was the same creature who nearly destroyed their town last summer.

"Monkey bar race!" Candy yelled.

"Oh, you're so on!" Grenda shouted.

Both girls rushed for the mentioned equipment. Mabel hurried after them, but was stopped when Pacifica called her name. Mabel looked back at her friends who were already way ahead of her that she had no chance of winning now, then walked back over to Pacifica.

"Look, something real weird happened two days ago," Pacifica said. "This strange woman came to my house and asked me all these questions about your brother."

Mabel tilted her head to the side. "Who would want to know about Dipper?" she asked.

"I don't know, some case worker, or something," Pacifica replied. "But she asked really weird questions that didn't have anything to do with her work. Like she was asking about that stupid book he carries around and about the ghost from my house last year."

Mabel hummed. "You know she might be the same person Dipper talked to." She clapped Pacifica on the arm who showed her disgust towards the gesture. "It's probably just that person who wants to publish Grunkle Ford."

Pacifica brushed off the area of her jacket Mabel touched. "Then why was she asking about Dipper?"

Mabel frowned. "She didn't say anything about Ford?"

Pacifica shook her head.

Mabel touched her bottom lip. "It is weird. I might have to ask Grunkle Ford about it."

Candy and Grenda jumped down from the monkey bars, the former screamed, and Bill stood up from the swing. Mabel and Pacifica gasped at the sight of eight members of a S.W.A.T. team that surrounded them. The men closed in, all aiming their guns at Bill.

"Stay behind me, Shooting Star," Bill instructed.

Mabel did as requested causing the agents to buckle.

"Bill Cipher! On your knees!" the S.W.A.T. leader shouted. Bill froze. "On your knees!" he repeated.

Hands in the air Bill complied with the agent's demand.

Two other members gathered the girls and ushered them away. Mabel struggled to help Bill while Pacifica threatened to sue the men for messing up her hair.

The leader kept his gun on Bill while another member of the team handcuffed Bill. He and another member lifted the blond to his feet.

"Bill Cipher, you are under arrest for terrorism, kidnapping, vandalism, and attempted murder," the S.W.A.T. leader spoke.

Mabel gasped.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Where's Stanford?" Bill asked as he struggled against the restraints.

"You have the right to an attorney," the S.W.A.T. leader continued.

"Stanford! Shooting Star, get Stanford!" Bill cried.

He writhed in the handcuffs. One of the agents holding him pressed a taser against Bill's back. The blond screamed as the electric current shot through him. Bill's legs gave out on him forcing him to the ground.

The S.W.A.T. leader stood over Bill. He turned his head on the grass looking up at the taller man. "If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"Stanford," Bill muttered.

The two team members yanked Bill to his wobbly feet. They dragged him to the car where he was forced into the back seat. The door shut on Bill who looked out at the girls who all stared on in horror as he was driven away.

"We have to get back to the Mystery Shack!" Mabel shouted.

"Come with me," said Pacifica.

The other three girls followed the heiress to where her driver waited. Pacifica ordered a quick drive to the Mystery Shack and the chauffeur complied, not heeding to road laws.

The driver slammed on breaks causing the girls to spring forward and bounce against the seat. They all rubbed their hands and moaned except for Mabel who threw open the door and gasped at what had caused the driver to suddenly stop.

The Mystery Shack was barricaded by government vehicles. Stan and Ford were both in handcuffs, while Wendy and Soos looked on in horror. Another agent restrained a struggling Dipper.

"There's the other Pines!" one yelled and Mabel was snatched by her wrist.

She was dragged along with Dipper to the front of the car that would transport them back home to California. The other three girls were blocked by other agents.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Mabel asked.

"Thanks to Dr. Powers we finally have evidence of what's going on," said one of the agents.

"Powers?" Dipper exclaimed. "As in Agent Powers?"

"That's correct, I see you know my husband," said a familiar female voice.

The twins turned to see the red-haired woman standing in a black pants suit with a red tie about her collared white shirt. Mabel gasped realized her to be Avery and Dipper froze when he recognized her face, despite the different hair as the woman he met with the day before.

"You!" Stan hissed. The agent holding him slammed his head against the car in retaliation.

She flipped her I.D. badge that read: Dr. Abigail Powers, FBI.

"We finally have proof of all the paranormal activity going on in this house," she said. She patted Dipper on the head. "And I have you to thank."

"What's she talking about?" Mabel asked, whipping her head towards her brother.

Dipper stared straight ahead, trembling, and feeling like he'd throw up any second. Tears welled in his eyes as he prayed he'd wake up and find out this was all a terrible nightmare. His breathing hitched and his head fell forward. Mabel stared speechless as her brother openly wept.

Abigail walked over to the Pines brothers, both who greeted her with a glare. Nonetheless she wore a victorious smirk.

"You ain't got nothin'," Stan growled.

"He's correct, you have no authority to harass us without a warrant," Ford added.

"I have just that," she said and presented them with a court-issued warrant to search the premises. She turned her head and ordered to the man behind her, "The lab is hidden behind the vending machine. Tear it down if you have to."

* * *

 **And end chapter. Yes, quite a bit was crammed into this chapter, but I wanted to begin this next arc with chapter thirty. I hope you all were surprised with the ending, or at least found it enjoyable.**

 **Again, the credit for Bill's dream about Kryptos eating all his candy goes to Froggy Fresh.**


	31. Interrogation

**As a heads up there is some torture in this chapter, however if you've made it this far and through Bonded, it's nothing too bad.**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter: Fantasy Fan 223, Whiteling, Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, Frostbite, TDICELEBRITY14, young red-winged soul, Marisol777, Berrybanana05, and Kenn.**

 **Kenn: You're absolutely right. Abigail is going to make that very point in this chapter.**

 **Marisol777: He's very scared. He'll be even more scared with what happens in this chapter.**

* * *

The black sedan pulled into the police station where three well-dressed agents waited, each of them wearing shades. The S.W.A.T. leader ordered the driver to stop when the three approached the vehicle. It was the passenger who rolled down the window.

The head agent showed his ID badge reading Aaron Harrison.

"Sir, I have official orders to take the suspect into custody," Harrison said as he pocketed the badge. "It's a matter of national security."

The driver was hesitant, but the leader complied. The vehicle parked and the two S.W.A.T. members ushered the still shackled Bill towards the black van a few feet ahead. Bill glanced up at the leader and an overwhelming dread fell over him.

"No!" Bill yelled. He dug his feet into the pavement. "I'm not going with him." He struggled and the two S.W.A.T. members struggled to keep hold of him.

Harrison held out his right palm and placed it against Bill's chest. A bright blue electric current sparked forcing the other two men to release their hold on the prisoner. Bill stood erect, his fingers and toes pointed and his hair lifted. His mouth hung open in an expression of pure agony, yet he could not scream. A good five seconds passed when Harrison finally let go.

Bill's eyes shut and he fell would have broken his face on the concrete below had the agent not caught him. He handed the unconscious man over to one of the other agents.

"You could've warned us before you tased him!" the S.W.A.T. leader shouted.

Harrison grinned. "You have nothing to worry about," he said revealing the backwards ring around his middle finger. "This device doesn't harm normal human beings."

The federal agent chuckled at the other two men's confused expressions. Over his shoulder he watched the other two in his party store Bill in the windowless backseat where he was strapped to a cot should he wake before they reached their destination.

Harrison locked eyes with the S.W.A.T. members. "We'll take it from here." He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's best you don't try searching the case or looking for answers."

With that he spoke his farewell and thanked the men for their cooperation. He slid into the passenger seat of the van and grinned at the driver who took that as the cue to turn the ignition. Harrison glanced back at the unconscious Bill being watched by the third agent. He turned back around and folded his hands in his lap; only a little while longer until he was granted permission to see the bond in action.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Stan and Ford were seated in the back of a police car while the federal agents swarmed the inside. Two agents yanked the vending machine off its hinges revealing the hidden doorway. Abigail Powers nearly wet herself in excitement.

She ordered the group to organize a small group to accompany her down into the basement. However, there was something else she needed to do first.

Abigail tossed the red-orange braid behind her back then grinned at the other two Mystery Shack employees who glared back.

"Did either of you know about this secret room?" Powers asked.

"Yes," Soos answered and averted his eyes.

"And you?" she asked Wendy.

"I've never been down there," Wendy hissed.

"That's not what I asked you," Abigail retorted and slapped Wendy across the face.

"Hey!" Soos yelled and yanked himself free from the man who held him. Three more pounced, two grabbing his arms, and a third around his waist.

Powers stepped up to Soos and gripped his chin. "Things aren't looking too good for you right now, Mr. Ramirez," she said. "I'd not do anything else to add to your charges if I were you, and you might be out before you're sixty." She roughly released his face.

Wendy clicked her tongue from behind. Abigail spun and ordered for her and Soos to be arrested as well. Soos was pushed up against the wall and the handcuffs snugly restrained his wrists. They were none too gentle about shackling Wendy either.

The police dragged the two employees outside. Wendy twisted. She kicked the man holding her behind his knee causing him to fall. The teenager made it six feet before she was tackled to the ground. The officer that caught her held her mouth against the wooden planks, muffling her curses most likely meant for him.

"Lock them up and Stanley Pines," Abigail ordered. She grinned then added, "Have Stanford waiting for me in the interrogation room when I return."

As the last of the staff left the building Powers took her position at the front of the line. She grabbed the lantern waiting at the top of the staircase, turned it on, then descended the steps with the other six following closely behind.

They kept their eyes peeled for any possible traps. Abigail stepped onto the elevator and once everyone was inside it automatically lowered to the lab. The others in the group verbally expressed their wonder of the location, while Powers only stepped further inside with a growing smile. From behind she heard and saw flashes of cameras. The crew darted around taking in all the evidence that confirmed all that was written in the journal.

"Dr. Powers, I thought you'd be more excited," one of the other agents spoke.

"Oh, I am," Abigail replied. She pulled out her cellphone and pressed the number next to her husband's name. It rang thrice before he answered. "Albert, I have great news, I found it," she exclaimed.

As expected he only hummed which she came to understand was his way of expressing joy.

"Just wait, dear," Abigail said with a giggle. "Soon you will be back at the head of your department. Everyone who mocked you when they cast you out will have to eat their words. And the Pines will go away forever, never to bother us for the rest of our lives."

* * *

The twins were thrown into another car where they would be taken to child services until their parents arrived to pick them up. The other three were shoved into the vehicle with them so the agents could escort them all home once they arrived at their destination.

Pacifica grumbled about having to share restricted seating with the others. Grenda elbowed her in the gut to silence her, but Candy swore she heard Pacifica threaten to sue Grenda the next day.

Mabel looked over at her brother who had at least stopped crying. However, he now only looked down at his shoes and sniffled every so often. She put her hand atop of her twin's which caused the male to jump. He looked over through bloodshot eyes at the girl trying her best to put on a smile for him, which only caused him to commence crying.

"What a crybaby," Pacifica commented.

"Shut up, Pacifica," Candy exclaimed. "You're just making it worse."

"Don't tell me what to do, okay, he was stupid enough to fall for her tricks," Pacifica countered.

Candy flustered and she clenched her fists. Pacifica glowered and balled up her own fingers, daring the girl to strike.

"Guys, please stop," Mabel cried.

Pacifica ignored the brunette and grabbed Dipper by the collar. "After what happened last summer you didn't think to question someone who offered you a good deal?"

Dipper's mouth fell open and he stared into the blue eyes of the girl. Mabel clamped her hands over her mouth while the other two wondered what Pacifica referenced.

"You're right," Dipper finally said in a small voice. He wiped away falling tears. "I just wanted...I just wanted to help Grunkle Ford."

"He knows that, Dip-Dip," Mabel said as she patted her brother on the shoulder, although deep down she figured Ford would be furious if they ever made it out of that ordeal. She cleared her throat and said, "But now we need to find a way to fix this."

Before they could make a plan the car pulled into the social services parking lot. The automobile came to a complete stop and the two agents stepped out, closing their doors in unison. One stood guard while the other opened the door just incase the twins decided to run like last time.

Two social workers stepped up to the car to usher the boy and girl inside. Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica watched as the door shut on them. The agents returned to their seats and the twins were escorted into the building.

"This is awful, what do we do?" Candy cried.

Pacifica gritted her teeth. She pulled out her phone wondering why she even bothered going to all this trouble for her arch enemy and a boy she didn't even like. Her cheeks blushed as she internally denied any affection for the Pines boy.

"Maybe we can break in after dark," Grenda suggested.

"They will have guards watching," Candy reminded her.

Pacifica pressed the number for the only other person besides the select group who were willingly spared who still held any memory of Weirdmageddon. If anyone had an idea of what to do, it was him.

"I can put them in a choke hold 'til they pass out," Grenda countered.

"And what if they call for backup?" Candy questioned.

"Stupid Dipper," Pacifica muttered as she waited for the boy to answer.

The call went to voicemail and Pacifica hissed. She hung up and dialed again, this time having caught the attention of the other two girls who no longer organized a prison break.

Pacifica sighed in relief when she heard his voice on the other line.

"Hey, it's me," Pacifica said. "You seen the news?"

Candy and Grenda moved in closer knowing the heiress couldn't put him on speaker phone.

The blonde scrunched her nose at the girls' closeness to her, but kept her attention on the phone call.

"Look, I need you to tell me everything you know about that Avery woman," Pacifica demanded. "Is there anything we can do to clear the Pines' names?"

After a long pause he spoke, "Come by my place at midnight. And make sure Mabel's with you."

* * *

The news report of the Mystery Shack being busted by the police for being a home of potential dangerous research and weapons aired on all the local stations. The television in the nail salon showed footage of the Pines brothers being wheeled away to jail. The video then switched to the sight of agents walking around inside the shack.

Two elderly women sat side by side with their hands under the dryer. The taller, older, and more elegant of the two shook her head at the screen. She then smirked down at her friend.

"Well, there's a sign right there for you, my dear," said Marjorie. "I told you that Stan was bad news."

Susan only watched the screen with stinging in her chest. She looked down at her freshly painted ruby nails and wished they would dry faster just so she could flee the salon.

Marjorie chuckled. "Looks like life made your decision for you." She tilted her head to the side and her dangling earrings jangled. "Good riddance I say." She shook her head. "Poor dear Susie, you needed help letting go and there's your answer."

Susan pulled her hands from the dryer. Not all the way dry, and a bit of smudge would have to do until her next visit a month later.

"I have to go," Susan said. She grabbed her purse from underneath the chair.

"Susie, dear, its' not use," Marjorie said.

Susan smiled at her old friend. "I just remembered something I need to do."

"Susan," Marjorie called. "You're wasting your time. Move on to something better."

Susan pretended not to hear her. Marjorie frowned as she watched her friend fake a smile as she paid her bill then dashed out the door.

Susan threw open her car door and sat down inside. Her fingers curled around the driver's seat then extended as she thought over what she wanted to do. Her fingers curled into her palms leaving sticky bits of red on the skin and her nails no longer looking their worth of thirty dollars.

"What did you do now, Stan?" Susan asked.

From behind she felt Marjorie's stare on her. A quick glimpse into the rear-view mirror confirmed her suspicion. She put the car into drive and pulled away.

* * *

Ford Pines sat in the interrogation room, the door ahead locked, and a plastic cup of water in front of him. He yanked at the handcuffs that attached his right hand to the table leg.

The door opened and Ford narrowed his eyes. The very woman who had invaded the shack earlier that morning closed the door behind her then slowly made her way to the table. Ford stared up into her smirking face.

"That's quite an interesting set up you have down there," Abigail said. She threw a folder down on the table then sat down and crossed her arms.

"I do hope you didn't mess with any of my research," Ford calmly spoke. "I will be annoyed if I find anything misplaced or out of order."

"Don't worry, we haven't ruined any of your research," Abigail replied with a laugh. "In fact I'm sure all of Washington will enjoy reading your findings."

"You have no right to take my research from me," Ford retorted. "As far as I know, there is no law about a certified scientist conduction private research in a legitimate lab, even if that lab is inside of his own home."

"Perhaps not," Abigail said with a wave of her hand. She opened up the folder. "But the substance of your research is." She picked up a paper. "A portal, too bad you disbanded it, that would've put you away for life." She flipped through the other files. "A memory-erasing gun, a mind-reading machine, a mind-controlling tie, several dangerous guns." Ford flinched when she held the blueprint for the quantum destabilizer he had planned to rebuild, but had not had the time. "And not to mention how you used each of these items."

From what Ford could see everything she listed included either blueprints of the inventions, or photocopies of the journal's pages. As of now he concluded the agents had yet to discover the shrine room where he kept all those particular items for the time being.

"So what exactly am I being charged with?" Ford finally asked.

"Conspiracy, sheltering a terrorist, conducting illegal and unethical experiments, and building and storing illegal weapons of mass destruction," Abigail answered.

"You have no proof those items exist," said Ford.

"Not now, but we will find them," Abigail responded. She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands. "But perhaps if you are willing to cooperate we can make a deal."

Ford smirked. "So what I hear, you have no grounds to hold me." He pointed to the documents on the table. "You said so yourself owning and operating a lab is not illegal, and what you claim to be illegal you have no concrete proof of it existing. And what proof do you have of me not designing those weapons to sell to the military?"

"The hidden lab is enough to keep you here for forty eight hours," Abigail replied. "And that should give us enough time to search without interference. I know enough to know you can't post bail."

"Where are the kids?"

"Safe, they're on their way home," Abigail half lied.

"I want my phone call," said Ford.

"Very well," Abigail said. She slowly stood, Ford's eyes following her all the way. "But I should advise you that calling Fiddleford McGucket is useless, as there is a warrant out for his arrest as well." She laughed at Ford's face blanching. "Yes, perhaps you forgot his name is mentioned in your journal."

Ford shut his eyes. All he could do was pray that no one stumbled upon that secret room over the next two days. If they found nothing, then at least they would have time to hide it all. However, they'd be watched more securely than before, and Fiddleford's place was out of the question.

"Then this questioning is over," Ford said. He turned away. "There's nothing else I have to say."

"I repeat, you tell me where those items are and I will guarantee you don't get life," Abigail offered. "Maybe even make a deal with you working for the government. Isn't that what you wanted? Greatness?" Powers grinned. "I also read your journal, you vain old man."

"You'll never find it," Ford said. "And I have nothing to say." He pointed to the handcuffs. "Put me back in the cell and I'll wait my two days. After which I don't want to see you anymore."

Abigail tilted her head to the side. A loose strand of red hair fell in her face. "I had a feeling you'd resist." Her grin made his stomach drop. "So I have something in place to make you answer."

She walked around the table next to Ford and then behind him. He followed her movements as she circled him three times, all while her grin never falling.

"So let's see..." she began and touched her chin. "You've asked about Stanley, Mabel, and Mason." She chuckled which filled Ford with a heavy mix of fear and fury. "You know Jesus is locked in the cell with Stanley, and Wendy in the women's cell." She stopped behind Ford and put a hand on each of his shoulders. He felt her hot breath against his neck. "Who haven't you asked about?"

Ford thought and then he filled with dread.

"Where is he?" he growled.

Abigail laughed. "And what a great boyfriend you must be to not even think about him until now."

"Where is he?" Ford repeated with more force.

The redhead only grinned. She opened the folder and pulled out a photograph she had taken of one of the more recent pages in the journal.

"I'm interested in these consequences of the bond you share with Bill Cipher," Abigail said. She peered over the paper to see Ford clench his fists. With one hand on her hips and the other holding the photo she asked, "What exactly happens if he gets ten miles away from you?"

Ford averted his eyes. "I...I don't know."

"You don't know?" she repeated.

"I haven't tested it and I don't plan to," Ford replied.

Abigail hummed. "Not much of a researcher if you don't conduct tests."

Ford narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything that might hurt him."

"Yes, ethical concerns are important," Powers said nodding twice. She looked Ford in the eyes and smirked. "But surely those laws don't apply to demons."

Ford shifted.

Abigail continued, "Bill Cipher isn't human." She leaned on the table, her braid fell over her shoulder. "So technically he doesn't have any rights."

Ford glared at the grinning woman. The two engaged in a staring match for nearly two minutes until Abigail pulled back and laughed. Ford watched her pull out her cell phone and press a number on speed dial.

Two rings and the phone picked up. Ford heard a muffled male voice on the other line. Abigail requested a video chat.

"It's about time," Harrison said.

Harrison moved to the vacant back of the parked van where Bill still slept. Dave, the other agent stepped out of the way. Harrison grinned over the unconscious captive that would soon provide him amusement.

"It's time to wake up, Cipher," Harrison said and poured a bottle of cold water over Bill's face.

The blond woke with a start, spattering liquid that collected on his lips and heavily breathing. He tried to move his arms only to discover they were strapped along the biceps and elbows, and each wrist in its own restraint. Only a second more was needed to realize his legs were in the same predicament.

Back in the interrogation room Abigail slid her phone in front of Ford. He gave her another glare then turned his attention to the screen.

Ford's heart jumped at the sight of Bill catching his breath while tied down. He looked back up at Abigail that made her grateful he was cuffed to the table.

"They are parked exactly ten miles away from this room," Abigail said. She leaned forward again close enough that their noses nearly touched. "So how about you tell me where those weapons are."

Ford gritted his teeth. He turned away.

Abigail straightened her posture and shrugged. "Very well, you choose to do this the hard way." She then turned her attention to the man on the screen. "Aaron, do it."

Harrison grinned, exposing his teeth. He nodded to the driver who started the van. Bill gasped and pulled harder at the restraints to no avail. The wheels turned and Bill could only look around at the strangers and the roof of the vehicle.

Bill suddenly screamed. Harrison held up his hand to halt the driver. Bill took a deep breath, but the pain within him still burned strong. He thrashed his head and yelled again. His legs buckled, but couldn't move beneath the straps. His head whipped from one side to the other all while he screamed in pure agony.

Ford stared wide-eyed at the screen.

A deep sting pulsed from within as though scalding water boiled each of his organs. He took a deep breath and thrashed as it did nothing to alleviate the pain. Eyes squinted shut he writhed, the restraints bruising and cutting him. Blood leaked from beneath the tight leather.

"Harrison, please, stop this," Dave begged.

The lead agent shook his head while his smile still stayed in place.

Ford pulled at the handcuffs. He jumped up forcing Abigail off the table. She stumbled, but caught her balance before gravity pulled her to the floor.

"End it," Ford growled.

"Tell me where the weapons are," Abigail countered now that she was at a safe distance.

"Stanford!" Bill yelled. The exertion of energy combined with unending pain exhausted him. "Sixer, please help me!" he sobbed. Tears leaked down his face.

"That's enough!" Dave shouted. He locked eyes with the equally horrified driver. "Go back!" he ordered.

"Do it and you're fired," Harrison snapped.

Ford yanked the cuffs that bound him to the table. The chain smacked against the metal leg. He pulled again and one of the links snapped.

"Security!" Powers shouted.

Ford locked eyes with the woman. She gasped at the pure fury that threatened to rip her apart the second he got in arms reach of her.

"Security!" she yelled again with more urgency.

"Screw this job," Dave cried. He ran to the front of the vehicle. "I'll do it myself."

The driver jumped out of the way as the other man plopped into the chair. Harrison grabbed onto the headrest of the passenger chair as the van made a sharp U-turn. The driver bounced up against the door and Harrison nearly lost his footing.

Bill stopped screaming when the van moved back into the ten mile radius of Ford. However, he freely wept and tiredly begged for Ford to rescue him.

One more swift jerk and the chain broke. The useless cuff still locked around his right hand, he threw the table out of the way. The phone fell on the floor and the screen cracked.

The door busted open and three police officers piled inside. They rushed past Abigail who held a hand over her heart. The largest grabbed Ford's arm which he pulled away. It took nearly a minute for the three to wrestle him to the ground. They forced his hands behind his back where a pair of handcuffs were slid on.

"We'll take him back, Mrs. Powers," one of the officers said.

"Just a minute," Abigail returned. The officers left with the promise they'd be right outside if she needed them. The redhead thanked them then turned her attention to Ford.

She then knelt down in front of Ford who was still down on his knees. "That's just a taste of what will happen if you don't cooperate."

She put her hand on his shoulder which he jerked away.

"Have it your way," Abigail said. "But once it's out he's not human, there'll be no protection for him and we'll take him back to Washington. You can't even fathom the experiments they'll perform on him."

Ford sent her a fierce glare which only made her laugh.

She continued, "But if you tell me where the weapons are I promise no one but the few who are involved in this investigation will know the truth. I'll see to it that you and Bill and put together in the same cell for as long as it's decided how long you'll spend in prison. Prison is better than the alternative for Bill, now isn't it?"

"How can I trust you?" Ford asked.

Abigial smiled. "What other choice do you have?"

Ford kept silent.

The woman stood then made her way over to the door. She looked over her shoulder back at Ford who hadn't moved. "I'll give you a few hours to think it over. Until then Bill will be safe, but when I come back to get your answer and you still refuse to cooperate, I can't say the same."

She pressed the buzzer and the officer opened the door. He and the other two from before hoisted Ford to his feet and led him out of the room.

"Put him in solitary," said Abigail. "I'll be back for him in a few hours."

* * *

"Such a shame it didn't last," Harrison said shaking his head. He ordered the driver to head back to their hideout until they received further orders.

The driver stepped over the bleeding corpse that laid in an unnatural angle next to his chair. Harrison already decided on the story that Dave attempted to flee with the suspect and when he tried to stop him Dave resisted, so out of self-defense he had to shoot. A simple threat to the other man's life and job was all that was needed to get him to go along with the story.

The agent walked to the back of the van where their subject still laid incapacitated. Bill looked up at him in a mixture of hatred and fear. Harrison took off his glasses and knelt down beside his captive.

"Your Stanford is locked up," said Harrison.

Bill was too tired to respond. He looked up at the ceiling.

"You know," Harrison began. He sat down so that he was on eye-level with Bill. "He saw the whole thing. All he had to do was give up a piece of information and your pain would've ended."

Bill shut his eyes, not wanting to believe the man. A new tear fell down his face. He was too exhausted to think. Deep in his heart he knew if Ford didn't give the information it was because he couldn't. He figured whatever it was must have involved the children and he knew the children's safety was more important to Ford than his own.

"And if he doesn't give her what she wants to know soon," Harrison continued. He grabbed Bill by the chin and moved his face so that their eyes met. "I have permission to really hurt you."

Bill shut his eyes. At the very least he wouldn't go out as a coward.

"Do...do your worst," Bill replied.

Harrison chuckled. "I will."

* * *

Later that night after dinner and washing all the residents were ordered to bed. Dipper and Mabel sat on the beds in their shared room while the staff member checked them as present and turned out the lights. It had been revealed an hour earlier their parents would be there the next evening to take them home.

They waited until eleven thirty and tiptoed to the door. They half expected it to be locked, but were pleasantly surprised to find the opposite. They quietly made their way down the hallway and peered around the corner to see an orderly on his phone. Dipper nodded to his sister and they both hurried down while the orderly continued to play his game.

Dipper reached the backdoor first. He pushed to find it locked. The sound of someone approaching gave them little time to find alternatives. The emergency door would sound if opened, the windows were too high, and the growing shadow with accompanying footsteps came closer.

The figure turned the corner to reveal another orderly.

"What are you two doing out?" she asked.

"Looking for the bathroom," Mabel immediately answered.

"By the emergency door, I doubt it," the stout woman said as she moved in.

Mabel nodded at Dipper who returned her gesture. As the orderly approached they rushed by her in opposite directions. Mabel pushed the maid's cart in the way which the orderly crashed into as she hurried after them.

The twins ran on ahead and stopped when they realized they headed for the director's office. Off to the side was the door that led to the playground. It was the kind of door that could only unlock from the inside if you had the key. They heard several sets of footsteps moving closer.

"It's our only option," Mabel whispered and pulled Dipper in the direction of the door.

The two pushed hoping it would be unlocked just this once only to discover the opposite. Dipper groaned. The pounding footsteps grew closer.

Mabel reached into her sweater pocket to find a set of knitting needles. "Maybe I can pick the lock with this," she suggested.

"No time," Dipper cried. He looked at the lock and smiled as he got an idea. He reached into his vest and pulled out the president's key.

Quickly he inserted it into the door the two silently cheered when the lock moved. Dipper opened it just enough for him and his sister to squeeze through. The door shut before the staff reached them and they hid along the brick wall until their pursuers moved on ahead. They ran through the playground. The two scale thed chain-link fence then hurried down to where their ride awaited. However they were surprised to see who picked them up.

The very boy Dipper had fought with the day before looked out from the driver's seat of his van. He sneered at Dipper but with his thumb ordered the two to get in the backseat. Mabel shrugged and hopped it. Dipper gave the driver a glare to remind him they were still not on good terms then joined his sister.

Robbie hit the accelerator and the van sped off.

Dipper looked out the window and knew that in a few minutes they would be reported as missing. When their parents finally arrived in Gravity Falls the next night they would be furious. What more he didn't know how to explain and exactly where to begin. Afterwards they'd be grounded in their rooms for the rest of summer break.

"Is it true Wendy, you know, got locked up?" Robbie finally asked after five minutes of silence.

"Yes," Dipper answered after a long pause. "But she didn't do anything wrong."

"No one did," Mabel added.

Dipper looked down at his lap. "Except me," he said softly.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. Mabel gasped when she recognized the house she had visited once before during her early stay last summer. Pacifica never mentioned where they'd be going, just that there was someone who could possibly help.

"What are we doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know," Mabel answered. She moved closer to her brother.

Dipper glanced up at Robbie who walked alongside them then back to the house of their former enemy. He couldn't shake the thought that they were walking into a trap.

The twins stood in front of the door. Mabel took a deep breath then knocked. Almost immediately the door opened to reveal Ghost Eyes. He checked to make sure no one followed then ushered them inside. He led them to a room where several of their friends including Fiddleford McGucket waited.

"Mabel, it's good to see you, I just wish it were on better terms," said the host.

Mabel looked over at Dipper and then approached the boy who had caused her and her family much grief last year. In fact he was one of the reasons Abigail Powers managed to arrest her family and soon force them to leave their favorite place in the world.

"You said you could help, and that's the only reason I'm here," Mabel said, her voice as firm as her glare.

"Then let's not waste no time, I also want to see that Avery crash and burn," said Gideon.


	32. Bargaining Chip

**I wasn't sure just what all to put in this chapter and what to save for the next one. After some long deliberation, I decided on this. Not too much with the twins and their crew, but more of the happenings at the police station.**

 **As a fair warning, there is one scene in here that gets a bit graphic. I actually rewrote it so it wouldn't be too intense so as to keep it at a T rating.**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter: ImpossibleJedi4, Guest, Energy witch, Marisol777, TDICELEBRITY14, Fantasy Fan 223, Kenn, Ella Le Hissy, BattleAngel911, and Berrybanana05. Your feedback is much appreciated.**

* * *

About an hour and a half before the twin's escape, back at the police station, the guard walked the visitor to the women's cell. The guard's eyes met eyes with Wendy. Towering behind him was the man the teenager most and least wanted to see. Livid green eyes met with the ones resembling his own.

The key unlocked the door. Another look into her father's face she wondered if perhaps the safety of the bars was a better alternative. The drunk woman who shared a cell with Wendy hung on the bars and winked seductively at Manly Dan who only sneered in her direction then with a nod of his head ordered his daughter to move along.

A few feet away at the desk Dan filled out the remainder of the paperwork. Every few seconds he sent a glare in Wendy's direction to which she refused to look him in the face. The police officer thanked the man and reminded him that Wendy was not to leave town until the case was either dropped, or taken to court. Manly Dan gritted his teeth as his decision to send her to the logging camp was now out of the question.

Before leaving Dan marched up to the first men's cell. Soos shied away from the man's glare, but he wasn't the one Dan targeted. For once in his life Stan felt grateful to stand behind steel bars.

"Wendy won't be coming back to your shack," Manly Dan roared. "In fact my daughter won't have anything to do with you or your family again."

"Dad, that's not fair," Wendy cried.

"Shut up," Manly Dan demanded in a rare calm, yet firm voice.

Wendy immediately silenced. It was only the second time in her life he used those words on her, and she didn't need to see his face, for his stiff back and clenched fists were enough.

"Look, ain't none of this her fault," Stan said.

"Well you better make sure the courts hear that!" the robust man shouted. "'Cause my daughter ain't havin' her future ruined 'cause of you." He pounded his fist against the bars leaving a dent.

"Mr. Corduroy, please calm down," the guard said as he gingerly approached.

Soos looked from one man to the other.

"Let's go," Manly Dan said to the girl and turned away. The guard ushered them to the door.

The ride home was silent to the point Wendy wished there was yelling just to ease the awkwardness.

Manly Dan pulled into the driveway, shut off the headlights, and turned off the car. Wendy reached for the door handle when she noticed her father staring straight ahead.

"This is my fault," he finally said.

Wendy opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't find words.

"I never shoulda let you work for that man," Manly Dan said. How much he wished he had sent her to the logging camp as he originally thought best. The teenage girl protested and of course he let her have her way.

"I've been too busy," he continued. "Work and raising four kids and spending too much time at the bar."

"Dad, you didn't-" Wendy began.

"I'm always making time for the boys, but never one-on-one time with you," Manly Dan said. A long pause of silence passed over the two. "It's been hard since your mother died." He looked over at his daughter who so closely resembled the very woman he spoke of. "I didn't think how hard it musta been for you."

Wendy lowered her head.

"She'd a been happy to be a grandma," Manly Dan said so softly Wendy barely heard.

His words surprised her judging by how he stormed over to the Valentino residence the previous night when news of Wendy's pregnancy reached his ears. It was only when Greg Valentino promised to handle the situation that Manly Dan calmed enough that they didn't have to fear for their lives.

Manly Dan straightened his posture and resumed his hardened stare. "But I meant what I said. You ain't goin' back to that Mystery Shack or hangin' with those Pines anymore. They're bad news."

Wendy sighed. She opened the door and closed it behind her, not saying a word to her father. Tomorrow he'd force her to look for another job around town. However, in a small town news of being a lousy worker on top of her recent arrest didn't offer many choices.

Manly Dan ordered her to get ready for bed and go straight to bed; Wendy didn't dare test him.

She snuggled under the familiar covers, grateful to not have to spend the night sleeping on a hard cot having to watch out for the others in the cell.

Her cell buzzed. Wendy flipped it open before her dad heard and remembered he hadn't confiscated her phone. It wasn't a number she recognized, but the urgency with an address caught her attention.

She listened with her ear against the wall as her dad settled in for bed. Her brothers were already all asleep, so she'd just have to wait for the opportune time. Her gaze fell back on the unknown number. It couldn't just be a coincidence.

* * *

Silence and darkness-nothing out of the ordinary for Ford Pines. Anyone else in his current condition would weaken under sensory deprivation, but he had thirty years of inter-dimensional weirdness to thank for training him.

He had once visited a dimension completely void of all light. A flashlight was required to maneuver through the caverns. The lesser creatures he encountered skittered away from the light. At first he believed it to be due to the fact they had never witnessed light, but soon discovered that the light attracted the more dangerous beings. It only took four times nearly being consumed until he finally doused the flashlight. From then on he was forced to move in total darkness until he moved into the next dimension.

What did concern him was Bill's safety. After an hour he reasoned with himself that at the very least they'd keep Bill alive until he confessed what they wanted. Immediately he was hit with a sinking feeling that at any moment they'd stumble upon the secret room and any bargain chips for Bill's well-being would be tossed away, leaving him to the mercy of Harrison and eventually government researchers.

In the meantime he could only beg for Bill to endure just a little longer.

However, he wondered if eventually they would change tactics and move onto Stan. With his history no one would question Stanley Pines dead at the hands of the feds. Surely they wouldn't stoop so low as to endanger the children. Ford felt his pinky finger where he knew the bond marks were tattooed onto the skin. How he wished that the bond worked in reverse.

He had tried to keep his thoughts busy by solving equations in his head. It passed the time, how much time he couldn't say. He had yet to feel any hunger. Just once he visited the toilet, using the wall to guide him. Based on that information alone he guessed about three hours at the most. How long did they intend to keep him in there? Powers said she'd give him a few hours, but perhaps hours could mean days, weeks, or even years.

Not to much longer was he left to contemplate his fate. The door opened and Ford stood to see a guard in the cracked doorway. Ford made his way over to the sliver of light and shielded his eyes as he stepped into the sudden brightness. As expected cold handcuffs clamped around both wrists. The guard took hold of his elbow and led him back to the interrogation room where Abigail Powers waited.

Just as before he sat in a hard chair and one of the handcuffs attached to the table leg. Powers smiled as she watched the guard leave. Her stare fell on Ford.

"Did you have enough time to think?" Abigail asked.

"About how I've done nothing you've accused me of, there's no evidence, along with your cruel tactics including use of torture, how long you'll be put away, oh yes, I did," Ford answered with a smirk.

Abigail's smile fell. "Don't try to play smart with me, Mr. Pines," she said. "We've found plenty on paranormal research."

"Which is not a crime, I may add," Ford countered.

"Perhaps not," Abigail said. She sat down in the chair across from Ford and folded her hands on the table. "But when you invite a dangerous creature into our world and use one of those illegal weapons to erase everyone's memories of him, and house that very danger in your own home to this day." Abigail held her arms open. "Well, that's a different story."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that story sounds?" Ford replied. He chuckled. "If you dare and tell that to the higher ups they'll only laugh at you."

"It's all in your journal, Mr. Pines," Abigail pressed.

"And what concrete evidence is that?" Ford argued. "How well will that hold up in court?"

"Alone, not much, but when they see Bill themselves and just how powerful he can be," Abigail returned.

Ford glowered. "You never had any intention of letting him go," he snapped.

Abigail grinned. "No, Mr. Pines, I didn't." She stood. "And as for torture, I already made it clear human rights don't apply to someone who's not human."

Ford also stood, the handcuffs forced him to hunch.

"Besides," Abigail said with a laugh. She picked up the folder that contained copies of Ford's journal. "After everything he's ever done." She skimmed through some of the pages. "After he destroyed his home world, tricked you and countless others, tried to destroy our world..." She slapped the folder shut. "Don't you think he's finally getting what he deserves?"

Ford's eyes burned into her.

"He's caused so much pain and suffering, its high time he experienced some himself," the agent questioned.

Again Ford only stared.

Abigail opened up to the section of the journal that detailed Ford's battle with Bill before he was yanked away back to his own dimension. She shook her head.

"You said so yourself this was for the best of the multiverse," Abigail said the back of her fingers slapping the page. Her eyes landed on Ford. "So what difference does it make now?"

"He's not...he's not dangerous anymore," Ford answered.

Abigail grinned. "Then you confirm that everything written in this journal is true?"

Ford grimaced at how she tricked him. He put his hands on the table and turned away, pleading the fifth.

"No matter, once we find those weapons we'll have all we need to lock you up," Abigail taunted. She put a hand on her hip. "But if you tell me I can at least make sure it won't be forever."

"And Bill?" Ford asked.

"The researchers will love their new specimen," Abigail answered. "Of course in order to be beneficial to us, we'll need to keep him within ten miles of you." She stared down at the folder. "Then again, if we can recreate that bonding spell, perhaps Bill won't be so critical after all."

"I wouldn't recommend it, there are too many risks, " warned Ford. "I don't know much about it, it's only a fluke that it worked."

Abigail opened her mouth to speak when an urgent knock rapped at the door. She swiftly turned and made her way outside leaving Ford alone with his own thoughts again.

He stared down at the handcuff that kept him restrained to the table. A quick pull proved that they used a stronger set this time. He glanced up at the clock on the wall just to the above right of the door to see the time read seven minutes to midnight.

"Dr. Powers!" the younger agent cried. "I just received word that Mabel and Mason Pines escaped from child services."

"What?" Abigail hissed. She glowered at the other woman. "How?"

"I-I don't know, ma'am," the younger agent replied. "They're-they're checking the tapes now."

The redhead looked back at the old man who sat at the table awaiting her return. She ordered to the agent, "Have a team out scouting for them now. There's a list of friends and relations. When they're found, bring them straight to me."

Ford looked up when the woman entered the room. The door shut behind her before she approached the suspect.

"Enough playtime, Stanford, where are you keeping those weapons?" Abigail barked.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper joined the others at the table. The twins still felt uneasy being in the house of Gideon Gleeful, but at the moment, they didn't have a choice.

Mabel sat with her brother on her left and Candy on her right. Dipper sat with Mabel on his left and Fiddleford on his right.

"Thanks for helping," Dipper said to McGucket.

"I wish it was so," the old man replied. "Turns out 'cause Imma connected with yer uncle's work, they wants to come an' arrest me too. Gideon..." he nodded at the boy who whispered something to Ghost Eyes then took his seat. "let me stay here. Says this'll be the last place they come a lookin'."

Ghost Eyes sat down next to Gideon. He looked at the child then back out at the rest of the group who consisted of: himself, Gideon Gleeful, the Pines twins, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Pacifica Northwest, Robbie Valentino, Tambry, Lee, and Fiddleford McGucket. He shook his head, somewhat angry that he had believed a lie for so long.

The door opened to reveal the rest of their party: Thompson with Charlotte, followed closely by Nate and Torrence. Mabel and Candy lit up at the presence of the youngest newcomer. Torrence smiled at the girls then gave them a wink that made them both blush.

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Gideon called out to the group. "Stanley and Stanford Pines have been arrested."

"What's new about that?" Lee asked.

"Shut up," Tambry hissed and kicked her friend's shin under the table.

Gideon ignored the comment and continued, "So has some others involved, and Dipper and Mabel just barely escaped."

"Wow, so cool," Torrence said and tossed the silver fringe which gave Mabel a reason to smile despite the circumstances.

The twins looked over first at Pacifica who had arranged their escape and then at Robbie who carried it out. Dipper narrowed his eyes, still not sure why the older teen even offered to help. Then lastly at Gideon who organized the whole meeting and devised a plan on such short notice.

"The police are under that woman Avery's control, so it ain't no use goin' to 'em anyway," Gideon said.

"They wouldn't believe us if we did," Pacifica replied.

Gideon noticed murmuring among the group. With a sigh Gideon said, "I think it's important I tell everyone the truth about last summer."

"Whoa! I-I don't think that's necessary," Mabel said as she jumped up from her seat.

"You got a better way to explain what's goin' on?" Gideon countered.

Mabel lowered her head when she didn't.

"I think I should be the one to explain," Dipper offered. Mabel pleaded for Dipper not to say anything to endanger the grunkles or Bill. Dipper assured her he'd only say what was needed for the time being. The brunet looked out at the others. "But first I need everyone to promise what's said here will stay here."

Dipper made sure to get a firm nod from everyone present in the room. He locked eyes with Robbie for a moment and almost asked him to leave as he knew the older boy would use it to blackmail him later. Mabel nudged her brother in the side.

He shut his eyes then began, "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy." He put his arms behind his back. "But my Grunkle Ford built this portal that can go to other dimensions." He opened one eye to see half the group staring at him in disbelief and the others eager to hear more. "Just to keep it simple, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford fought and Grunkle Ford got sent into the portal."

"Whoa, is that for real?" Lee gasped.

"That must be what he's hiding in that secret basement," Nate said.

Lee and Tambry nodded.

"What secret basement?" Thompson asked.

"Later," Dipper said. He continued, "When Grunkle Stan opened the portal to bring Grunkle Ford back, well, some government agents found out and we had to erase their memories to keep Stan from being locked up and having everything taken away."

"How'd you do that?" Robbie asked.

"With, um...with..." Dipper lowered his head.

"With a memory erasin' gun I made thirty years ago," Fiddleford intervened. Dipper looked up to see the old man stood atop the table despite Gideon's orders for him to get down. He held his hands against his temples. "If they ever find that thing I know fer sure they gonna' lock me up for the rest'a my life."

"We won't let that happen," came a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see the red-haired teen standing against the doorway with her arms crossed. "Sorry I'm late, I had to wait 'til my dad went to bed. Then I had to bribe David not to tell him where I was going." She shoved her hands into her pocket. "Don't know where I'm gonna get thirty bucks a week without my job."

"Wendy!" the other teens cheered.

"What's it like in the slammer?" Nate asked.

"Did they make you do anything weird?" Lee added.

"Shut up and give her some room," Charlotte demanded.

"Nah, I was just there 'til my dad came to bail me out, nothin' much, just boring," Wendy answered with a shrug.

She looked up to see Robbie standing in front of her. He averted his gaze and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Look, Wendy about-uh, about lately," Robbie said. "Mabye I was, you know, a real jerk, and..."

"Yeah, you were," Wendy said and crossed her arms. "We we'll get to that later." She nodded for Dipper to continue.

"Well, they now found out about the portal," Dipper said. _Thanks to me_ , he added in his mind. He swallowed self-pity as it was not the time for it. "So now they have Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford locked up."

"And Bill," Mabel added.

Wendy shook her head. "Bill's not there," she said.

"What?" Mabel cried. She looked over at her friends who watched him get arrested and transported away. "Then, where? Where is he?"

"Don't know, but they also kept Ford in a different cell," Wendy revealed.

Mabel clutched her brother's sleeve. "Dipper, you don't-you don't think they're gonna hurt Bill, do you?" Dipper's silence caused her to tear up.

"Sweet Sally, if they know what he is, then they might either take 'im out, cut 'im up, or use 'im fer exper'ments," cried Fiddleford.

Mabel gasped.

"They know," Dipper said and cringed at the sound of his sister's sobs, although he knew he deserved it. Again Dipper felt like punching himself in the face for ever letting that woman get her hands on the journal.

"Wait, so what is Bill?" Lee asked.

Dipper sighed. He looked over at Gideon who grinned for him to tell. He then took a quick glimpse at Mabel who wept into her hands. The boy thought and found a middle ground answer. "Let's just say he's one of those creatures from another dimension."

Gideon frowned. He looked at the others who whispered, yet eventually accepted the answer as good enough for the moment.

"Ha, I knew it," Robbie cheered.

The others ignored the dark-haired teen.

Gideon thought for a moment then said, "If Bill is in a different location, we'll need to find him." He tapped his chubby chin. "That's gonna change some things, but we got the manpower."

"Well, whatever we do, we'll have to move quickly," Wendy said.

"Yes," Dipper said. He looked to their host. "So what do you have planned?"

"It depends, you still got that flashlight?" Gideon asked.

Dipper reached into his pocket to find it empty. "It's at the Mystery Shack." As an afterthought he added, "But it's probably for the better since they couldn't take it at the home."

"We'll need to retrieve it," Gideon said. "Now about Bill." He turned to Mabel. "You still on good terms with the gnomes?"

Mabel opened her mouth then shut it. "I don't know," she said and wiped away the tears. "I'm not on bad terms with them."

"That's enough to go on," said Gideon. He scratched his chin. "The Shack'll be heavily guarded. We'll need a way in."

"My grappling hook was destroyed at the carnival," Mabel lamented.

"I can take a few out," Wendy offered.

"Yeah, and I can help," Grenda seconded.

"Too risky," Gideon argued. "This whole plan will only work if they don't know we're onto them."

Dipper thought. He snapped his fingers and yelled, "They're looking for us!" He turned to the group. "Maybe if we use decoys, we can lure the agents away..."

"And we'll be free to search the room," Mabel finished.

"Good idea," said Gideon. He nodded to Tambry. "I'll need your help." He then surveyed the group and selected Torrence. He looked between Pacifica and Candy. "Hmm, I think you're better suited for Mabel," he said to the blonde.

"Please don't insult me like that," Pacifica groaned.

Candy's arm shot up. "I can play the part of Mabel," she volunteered.

Torrence stepped up beside her and the two smiled at each other.

"Ghost Eyes will fill the rest of you in," Gideon said. He beckoned Torrence, Candy, and Tambry to follow him to his trailer. He suddenly stopped causing the others to bump into him. The youngest looked back at Lee. "You got those brownies?"

Nate walked over to where he had put the tray of special treats. He picked them up and said to Gideon, "Dude, I like you're chill an' all, but this don't seem like the best time to be gettin' baked."

Gideon grinned. With a dark chuckle he said, "Oh, it ain't for us."

* * *

Ford looked up at the clock then back at the woman. He pondered the sudden change of tactics. They had a little more than a day left to search the shack, so clearly something had happened that required a speedy confession.

Ford looked ahead at the glass window, but couldn't see more than shadowy outlines. Slowly his gaze returned to the redhead who bent over to pick up the folder lying on the wooden table.

"Still being stubborn," Abigail hissed. She flipped through a few pages then stopped, "'Fear the best with just one eye.'" She then surveyed the illustration of Bill's true form. With a hummed she asked, "Fiddleford said that?"

"Is that what it says?" Ford replied. "It's been a while since I read that page."

"You have it in quotations marked with F," Abigail answered. She smirked at the captive. "About now I bet you wished you hadn't accidentally written out his full name." She shrugged. "Perhaps it was a mistake."

Ford grimaced. Looking back he couldn't remember accidentally writing Fiddleford's name out. However, that had been during a moment of high stress for them both, and there was the possibility that Bill had been the one behind the pen.

"The beast with just one eye," Abigail repeated. She grinned down at the sketch of a top hat wearing triangle with a single eye. "Hard to believe something that looks so cute and innocent could be a horrible monster." She peered over the folder. "Well, if that's his most defining characteristic, why change it now?"

Ford watched her pull out an iPad and press the button for video chat. A few seconds later the grinning face of Harrison greeted them both. Ford heard muffled groaning in the background and hot anger pulsed through his blood.

"Have the doctors arrived yet?" Abigail asked.

"No, not yet, they're running late, as usual," Harrison complained.

Abigail glanced over at Ford then said to Harrison, "Nevermind. You don't need a doctor for this one." She grinned at Ford which made his stomach swell. "Take the eye," she ordered. "The right one."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ford shouted. He stood and reached for the woman, only for the handcuffs to pull and knock him down. Ford's forehead smacked against the tiled floor. He hissed in pain as he rolled onto his back and gripped at the bruising flesh.

Abigail's half-inch pump stepped on Ford's stomach. The shackled man looked up with his arm in the air from where the other cuff circled. He pulled at the restraint; metal screeched against metal.

"And let me remind you Aaron isn't using any anesthesia," Abigail taunted. She turned her attention to the video and watched Harrison pick up the scalpel. She ordered the other agent to stop then said to Ford. "You have five seconds before he starts cutting." She leaned closer. "Where are the weapons?"

He coughed away the bit of saliva that got caught in his windpipe then hoarsely said, "You heartless bitch."

"As soon as I give the order," Abigail taunted.

He pulled at the chain to no avail. "He's done nothing to you!"

"Consider it payback," Abigail hissed.

"Payback? For-for what?" Ford asked.

Abigail stomped on his stomach. Ford gasped and she stomped again. Abigail's mouth formed into a grin at the sound of him coughing.

"For you and your brother nearly ending the world with your portal!" she shouted. "And erasing my husband's mind and costing him everything!"

Abigail heavily breathed. Ford stared into the gates of Hell through those green eyes.

Ford's eyes narrowed. "Is that what all this is about?" he asked.

Abigail laughed. "Oh yes," she said.

Ford glanced up at the clock. Only five minutes until midnight.

She took her foot off Ford and stepped away. Ford gripped at his stomach with his left hand and with the right one grabbed the table leg to help him sit up.

"You don't know how happy I was at first," Abigail began. "When the head of his department suggested that he and Agent Trigger resign." Abigail flipped her braid. "So many years he put his job first and obsessed over the Pines case. I was always put last."

Ford watched the woman pace the floor. He eyed the forgotten iPad on the table then back at the agent. Thus far he heard no screaming and put everything in a wager that Harrison would wait until given the order.

"Well then you should've been happy. He only had you left," said Ford. He had to keep Abigail talking.

"Should've," Abigail replied. She looked away. "He became depressed. Without his life's work he devoted all his time and energy to, he didn't know who he was anymore." She clutched at her arms. "It was like talking to a shell, a corpse. No life behind those eyes."

Abigail gritted her teeth and her nails dug into the skin beneath the cloth as she thought of how their few conversations gradually dwindled to none. How he soon turned to drink. Then one day she received a phone call confirming Albert's appointment with a lawyer to discuss his will. That very day she removed every firearm and medication from their house just as a precaution.

"No other department would take him," Abigail said. "My checks alone didn't cover the expenses. We were forced to move." She laughed which caught Ford off guard. Both hands on hips she asked, "And what town did I suggest we move to?"

"Gravity Falls," Ford said softly.

"Correct," the redhead said with a laugh. "I was barred from using the federal resources, but on my own time, I could conduct my own investigation." She placed her hands on her hips and leaned closer to the old man. "So with only this town and your family name I did just that."

So much anger housed in those green eyes. Ford took a quick glimpse at the iPad then returned his attention to the woman.

"And how lucky that the day I was at the hospital for Albert's blood pressure test that I came across a Bill Cipher who nearly lost a finger in a lab accident. And who's name was connected to the paperwork...?"

"Mine," Ford answered. Abigail smiled. Ford hummed then asked, "So that's when you came up with the rouse of a social worker?"

"I was a social worker at one point," Abigail replied. She stepped away from the table and pushed her braid behind her back. "But soon got bored and decided to go for a different type of employment."

"So that's how you made your act so convincing," said Ford. He chuckled. "I have to give it to you, despite every horrible thing you've done, you put so much effort into your investigation."

"From crooks like you and your brother that's a compliment," Abigail replied.

"So how did you find out about the...my research...um, Bill?"

"That wasn't the plan," Abigail revealed. "I originally intended to get you on abuse and have you and your brother put away, but then I came in contact with a little boy who knew a little more on this Bill Cipher. What he had to say blew my mind."

Ford cringed at the mention of Gideon. If he ever got out of this predicament he'd make sure Gideon never stepped within fifty feet of him, his family, or their home. Better yet he might figure out a way to force the Gleefuls to move to the other side of the country.

"So then I just needed proof and I'd not only have you put away, but prove Albert was right all along. Two birds with one stone," Abigail finished. She crossed her arms. "And how happy he'll be to be back in his place." She picked up the iPad. "Now is your last chance."

She turned the screen so Ford could see.

Harrison grinned as he leaned over Bill with the scalpel in hand. The volume on his computer was at full volume so everyone in the soundproof room could hear Ford and Abigail's conversation. Bill looked up at the screen to take one final look at his boyfriend before half his sight was taken.

Harrison waved the sharp instrument in Bill's face. He laid back and swallowed the thick saliva that coated his throat. He gave the agent a smile and hoped his eyes didn't betray him. He wouldn't beg, he wouldn't be labeled a coward.

Abigail shut her eyes and shook her head. "Time's up, Stanford."

Ford's heart skipped.

She said to Harrison, "Do it."

Harrison gripped the left side of Bill's face. He lowered the scalpel towards the eye. Despite his efforts not to, Bill shrunk away. He whimpered as the blade moved closer. Harrison's trimmed whiskers brushed against Bill's cheek and the blond felt the other man's hot laughter on his ear.

Bill looked straight ahead. His heart pounded, silently screaming for Ford to rescue him. He then smiled sadly, not about to let that stranger steal his dignity too.

Ford tensed as the medical instrument closed in on Bill's face. He turned away.

Bill yelled when the blade made contact with the sensitive tissue. Were it not for the straps keeping him still the scalpel would have slit the eyeball entirely.

"Yes, scream," Harrison whispered. He then dug in deeper.

Bill fought to scream, but he saw his vision slowly blur. Whether it was due to tears or a failing eye he couldn't say.

"Sixer!" he wailed.

Ford's heart burned.

Tears soon mixed with the crimson liquid. It all stung. All he could think was why wouldn't Ford help him?

Harrison stepped away from his victim and smiled at the screen. "Temporarily blinded," he said and took a quick glimpse back at the man strapped to the bed. He returned his gaze to the man in the interrogation room. "One more cut, just a bit deeper should permanently blind him." He held up the bloody instrument to give Ford a good look.

"Ready to talk?" Abigail asked.

"I hate you," Ford whispered.

Abigail knelt down in front of the gray-haired man. "The feeling's mutual."

"He's defenseless," Ford retorted.

"And what about Albert?" Abigail asked. "He did nothing wrong. Only his job." She gripped Ford's sweater collar. "You and your brother were the ones who did wrong and my husband was the one punished for it!" She pressed her nose and forehead against Ford's. "Now can you look me in the eyes and tell me that's fair?"

Ford only stared.

Abigail stood. She straightened her slacks and vest then pushed her braid behind her back.

"Finish it," she said.

"Gladly," Harrison replied with a laugh.

The scalpel hovered over Bill's eye. The agent teased Bill letting the tiny blade rock back and forth. His grin widened and lowered the scalpel. Bill yelped when it pressed against the already tender flesh.

Ford shut his eyes. He made a promise that when he was released he'd help Bill recover the section on regeneration from his locked Mindscape. Still the screams filled his ears.

"Please stop," Ford whispered.

"Tell me where the weapons are," Abigail said.

Ford looked down.

"Suit yourself," Abigail replied.

The scalpel dropped into the medical tray upon the deed's completion, splattering droplets of scarlet along the steel. Bill gasped, but his throat made no noise. No longer could he see out of his right eye. All he felt was pain and a sticky wet substance dripped down his face.

Ford held his hand over his face. He bit down on his lip to keep his emotions inside that threatened to spill in a mixture of sobs and vomit. Again he failed his promise. The tears threatened to come, but he wouldn't, not in front of that woman.

"That's only a taste of what Harrison will do," Abigail said from where she stood above him. Ford glared in her direction. "So if I were you, I'd talk."

"You'll never get a word out of me," Ford growled. How he wished for her just to get a little closer and he'd show her some of the techniques he learned in other dimensions.

Bill listened to his boyfriend's declaration. He inhaled slowly while the pain seized him again. Ford would not break for anyone or anything.

"So there's nothing to make you talk," Abigail said with a shake of her head.

Ford didn't respond.

She chuckled then added, "You know the children escaped."

Ford started.

Abigail grinned, "I've got units out looking for them. What if they were to suddenly go missing?"

"You wouldn't dare," Ford growled.

"They'll spend years looking for them, all the while Mabel and Mason will be locked away in a private cell in D.C.," Abigail said. "A cold case and eventually forgotten to the world." She stared down at Ford. "Of course you and Stanley will be blamed and charged for their disappearance."

"You can't!" Ford yelled. He jumped to his feet.

Ready this time, Abigail backed away. The chain proved its strength as Ford fought against it with no luck. Ford continued to stare.

"Children who helped conceal a conspiracy," Abigail retorted. "Children who helped to erase government agents' minds." She tilted her head to the side. "Children who will be concealed away in a solitary unit where they will stay for the rest of their lives. And no one other than the two of us will ever know the truth."

"You bluff," Ford snapped.

Abigail's grin widened. "Can you afford to take that gamble?"

Ford stared into her eyes, no detection of a lie. However he had been tricked by a great actor in the past. However, the children had done nothing to deserve her wrath.

Ford shut his eyes. "Fine," he said.

Bill heard Ford's voice well.

"I knew you'd see reason at some point," Abigail gloated. "So let's have it." She knelt down next to Ford. "Where are they?"

Ford looked up. He sniffed then glared at the woman. "Before I say anything, I want in writing with witnesses and notorized that Mabel and Mason Pines, Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, and Wendy Corduroy will all go free."

Bill listened. He waited to hear his name, but instead only silence after Wendy's. Shortly after his ears picked up Abigail's voice.

"Very well, I'll see it done," Abigail stated. Once she found the memory gun none of the others would even remember they ever had a great-uncle Ford.

"And Bill-" Ford said.

Bill's heart filled with hope at the final mention of his name.

"He belongs to the government now," Abigail interrupted.

Ford hardened his glare. "I want it promised that he will not be hurt."

"Very well," Abigail agreed. "I'll see it done."

Bill turned his face away from the screen.

Harrison laughed and turned off the monitor. "How do you like that? He didn't even fight for you." He lifted Bill's face, the demon flinched at the sudden pain in his eye. "He must love you so much."

Bill spit in Harrison's face. The agent grabbed the scalpel and shoved it in Bill's chest. The demon laughed. Harrison backed away and tilted his head to the side.

Bill turned his face to the left and laughed louder. Blood from his injured eye poured into the good one. He licked up the bit that dripped onto his lips then laughed with the red staining his teeth.

"Fascinating," Harrison said.

"Aaron, you made a mess of things again," one of the doctors said as he approached and slid on laytex gloves. The doctor turned Bill's face then shook his head. "We don't want a specimen this valuable to die of infection."

The other two doctors surrounded Bill while the first set to repair his no longer functioning eye. Bill didn't care, he lived with only one eye for millions of years, this would be no different.

His original thoughts were only half correct. Ford would not break...for him.

* * *

 **The next chapter will include the rescue plan. Will it succeed? That's a different story.**

 **The part about Fiddleford's name accidentally being in the journal, is something I noticed after reading through Journal 3 on a secondary reading. Most of the time he is referred to as F, but at one point Fiddleford is written out. Was it a mistake, or intentional, I don't know, but I decided to include that little detail in this story.**


	33. Rescue Plan

**Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's almost been a month since I last updated this story. I honestly didn't think it had been that long. I apologize for the super long wait. I give you a super long chapter, it's just under 10,000 words, and that's after I cut out a few scenes with the thinking they'd fit better in the next chapter. There are a lot of scenes. I wasn't sure how to work everything out, so there's been a bit of rewriting and rearranging of where which scene should be in the order they are. I think it's good now, so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thursday is Summerween. So happy early Summerween to everyone. I'll actually be celebrating this year, and will post a video on my Youtube channel.**

 **I've been doing more cosplay and working on my channel. If you're interested, I do cosplay skits (most of them Gravity Falls) and discussions (most of them related to Gravity Falls) you can check out my Youtube channel: Amber Amethyst.**

 **Also, not a lot of Bill in this chapter. It's mostly focused on all the other characters.**

 **Thank you to all the awesome reviewers for your feedback on chapter thirty two: Berrybanana05, Frostbite, London 87, Fantasy Fan 223, Energy witch, RainbowRat, Marisol777, Kenn, and young red-winged soul.**

 **Energy witch has posted a lot of beautiful fanarts for this story and Bonded on her DeviantArt if you want to check them out. Fantasy Fan 223 has posted a great fanart of the last moment in the previous chapter on her DeviantArt if you want to check it out. Thanks for the lovely fanart, you two, I love them. :)**

 **Tempbot1: No, I don't have either. I used to have Snapchat, but got rid of it, because I couldn't figure out how to use it.**

* * *

Bill stirred. He looked around the empty room with his left eye, the right covered with a sterilized patch. Most of the blood had been wiped away after the doctor stitched up the now dead eye. The strong sent of sanitizer was enough to twist his stomach.

A few measuring units were attached to his head and arm that led to a machine that read his vitals. His head ached as he tried to remember which each of those numbers should be compared to what they revealed.

The door opened and Bill's ears picked up the sounds of dress shoes against the tile floor. Bill strained his eye to see a slimmer form than Harrison. The prisoner tried to sit up, but the straps across his shoulders only allowed him to lift his head. From the new angle he recognized the white coat belonging to one of the doctors. In his aging hands he held a clipboard on which he wrote down Bill's vitals.

"Please," Bill rasped, surprised at the weakness in his own voice. The doctor didn't look his way. "Please," Bill tried again. He coughed away the mucus clotting his throat, straining the already sore tissue, and asked a third time. "Please...I...I need some water."

"Good for you," the doctor replied not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"And, I need to use the bathroom," Bill added.

"Good for you," the doctor said. He lowered his clipboard and headed for the door.

"No," Bill hoarsely called. "Don't leave me."

The doctor stopped solely to speak to the man on his way inside the room. Bill stiffened at the sound of that voice. The beeping of the heart rate machine clued him in to what he already knew.

Harrison made his way towards the bed on which Bill was strapped. With arms folded his leaned over to look into Bill's functioning eye.

"Don't give me that look," Harrison said. "It's only a little longer until we move."

Bill closed his eye. How he wished that machine didn't betray the brave face he tried to wear.

"Once we're set up in D.C., you're going to see many more people," Harrison revealed. "You should be proud, you'll be our first specimen."

"You mean your toy," Bill groaned.

Harrison chuckled. "Not so fun being on this end, is it?" He pressed his thumb against Bill's nose. "You never had a problem toying with people in the past, but now that it's you."

He pushed Bill's nose to the right. Bill bit down on his lip if just to partially alleviate the pressure against his nose being pushed at the wrong angle. Harrison grinned when Bill finally let out a painful cry. He stopped just before the cartilage snapped.

"Sixer told you what you wanted," Bill said.

"And what exactly is he going to do to help you if he's locked up in a federal prison the rest of his life?" Harrison countered.

Harrison picked up a fresh bottle of water. Bill stared at the condensation on the outside that made the liquid within look frosty. He licked the inside of his top lip when the cap twisted off. His stomach dropped when Harrison tilted the opening towards his own mouth.

The agent took a long gulp, the sound mere torture to Bill's parched throat. After finishing half of the water Harrison lowered the bottle and turned to look into Bill's pleading eyes.

Harrison grinned and held the bottle just above Bill's open mouth. "Remember, basic human rights don't apply to you," he taunted, then poured the remaining water over Bill's face.

Bill gasped at first then with his tongue lapped up what cold water he could reach. His heart stung and face burned at the sound of Harrison's laughter. Feeling no less thirsty than before Bill put his tongue back in his mouth. He wondered if Kryptos watched from the Mindscape and if his former friends now observed as spectators, laughing along with Harrison.

* * *

The group moved in silence through the woods save for the occasional crunched twig or leaf. Only natural light of the night sky lit their way.

Pacifica groaned that the rough terrain took a toll on her new boots which earned her an elbow in the ribs from Grenda. The blonde threatened to sue her just as Wendy held out a hand to stop everyone.

Just ahead stood the Mystery Shack. Outside lamps along with the lights on inside the house gave the eight a good view of the location from where they peered out from the trees.

On Gideon's cue Torrance and Candy moved on ahead. Before they departed the Gleeful residence Dipper handed over his vest and hat to Torrance. The other boy placed the hat atop the thick brown wig. Gideon's khaki pants were three sizes too big, which required Torrance to fasten his own belt to keep them from falling down.

Candy and Mabel had exchanged clothes back in the dressing room and it looked odd to see her favorite shooting star sweater on Candy's body. The smaller girl wore a wig styled in Mabel's fashion. (For her own comfort Mabel opted not to ask Gideon why he had that wig lying about his dressing room).

Candy and Torrance rushed towards the back entrance of the Mystery Shack. One of the agents caught onto their movement and shined the flashlight just as Candy reached for the doorknob.

"It's the kids!" he shouted.

As planned the two thirteen-year-olds jumped off the porch and headed for the woods in the opposite direction of where the rest of their crew waited.

"After them!" another agent ordered.

The remaining six watched as several agents and policemen headed out on foot while others climbed into their respective cars heading to block their exit.

"Alright, this is where we part ways," Gideon said in a low voice, just incase a few others lingered.

Mabel nodded for Grenda and Pacifica to head out towards the gnome village.

"Mabel," Gideon called. He took hold of her hand causing her to quickly turn. He stared down for a moment then inhaled a lungful of oxygen and courage. His blue eyes met with her hazel ones. "I just want you to know...I never meant for this to happen."

"Gideon, we have to go, they'll be back any minute," Dipper interrupted.

"If we don't come back alive, I need to know you forgive me," Gideon said.

"Gideon..." Mabel began. She pulled away from the younger. "We don't have time to waste."

Gideon watched the brunette flee from his view with Grenda and Pacifica running close behind. The white-haired boy straightened his bolo tie then turned to the other two members of his party. The three darted for the gift shop door.

Dipper peeked in through the window to find the exhibit hall vacant. He snuck in then beckoned for Wendy and Gideon to follow.

The place looked wrong with the vending machine crashed on the floor exposing the gaping hole that was the entrance to Ford's lab. There were muffled voices and sounds of movement from deeper in the basement. Dipper led the way to the staircase.

Just as they made it a few steps up a cop turned the corner yelling for them to halt. Wendy jumped off the steps and wrestled him to the ground. She grabbed a snowglobe from one of the shelves and bashed it over the man's head knocking him unconscious.

The redhead looked up to see the two boys had moved on ahead. She jumped back on the staircase and hurried after them, no longer bothering to hide the pounding of her heavy boots.

Dipper threw open the door to his bedroom to find it in disarray. He rushed over to his bed stripped of the sheets and blankets. He checked the shelf next to his bed to find his own journal missing.

Lying just a few feet away was the flashlight. He picked it up and turned it on, testing both sides of the light on a pen making sure it hadn't been broken.

The brunet turned to see Gideon stroking the sheets half hanging off of Mabel's bed. He pulled the photo album off of the floor and flipped through it. He opened to the page that read: Failed Summer Romances with a picture of what appeared to be a merman frowning next to a manatee. He lifted the photo to find a picture of his own scowling face. Gideon shut the photo album and with a sigh placed it on the bed.

"I really messed up," he said softly.

Dipper stared at the other boy, not sure what to say. Thankfully for him there wasn't time as the three heard shouting from the floor below.

"They found him," Wendy groaned.

"We have to get outta here," Gideon said.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs.

Dipper pushed open the window.

"I know you ain't serious," Gideon cried.

"You got a better idea?" Dipper argued.

Wendy pushed the dresser in front of the door.

"Yeah, if y'all hadn't broken my amulet," Gideon retorted.

The police and agents rammed against the door.

"There's gotta be something we can use for a parachute," Dipper said as he threw open the closet door.

"No time," Wendy cried and hurried to the window.

The men on the other side slammed the door a second time.

Wendy grabbed Gideon under one arm and threw Dipper on her back, ordering him to hang on. She climbed on the window ledge just as the police busted open the door. Three pushed the dresser away, causing a few to fall down.

Wendy jumped out the window and with her free arm grabbed ahold of the closest pine tree. The tree balked under the weight and Wendy hopped onto the next one that landed them on the ground. Dipper rolled off her back and gave her a high-five while Gideon fell onto his back.

"Let's go!" the redhead yelled and hoisted the smaller boy to his feet.

The three ran ahead, already hearing the sirens in the near distance.

* * *

Stan sat on the cot looking out through the bars. Next to him sat Soos with another man they both learned was named Roger who had been arrested for disturbing the peace stood just a little ways off from Soos. The lights had been turned off after Wendy left.

Many years in prison taught Stan to keep a straight face despite all the chaos brewing inside. However with Ford in isolation, Bill in some unknown location, and news of the kids' recent escape made the task much more daunting this go round.

From the corner of his eye Stan saw movement in the corner. Roger moved closer to Soos and slipped an arm around him.

"Let's make this quick," Roger whispered. "The old man there won't even hear us." He nodded at Stan then grinned a half toothless smile at the younger man.

"Dude, just leave me alone," Soos begged.

Stan cracked his knuckles and turned his face closer to the two.

"Don't fight it, you'll just wake up the cops," Roger said and nodded to where the guard dozed off with his hands around waist.

He grabbed Soos' arm and pushed him to the ground. Just as Roger lowered himself on top of Soos, Stan grabbed him by his collar and threw him up against the wall. Roger didn't have time to blink when a right hook bashed his jaw. Roger spit out a rotten tooth.

"You so much as look at him the rest of the night and I'll make sure you ain't got no teeth when ya leave here," Stan growled.

The guard woke with a snort and rubbed at his eyes. He turned on the lights and while scratching his belly groggily asked, "What's going on?"

"It ain't nothin'," Stan answered. "You're just havin' a bad dream."

The guard nodded and shut the lights back off. He sat back in his chair and within minutes fell back asleep.

Stan glared at Roger who moved over to the corner and sat down, keeping his eyes off the two men.

The door opened letting in a bit of light. Soos and Stan watched Sheriff Blubs enter with two cups of coffee in hand. It was odd to see him without the deputy by his side, but Durland had been assigned to help find the secret room in the Mystery Shack.

Blubs passed by the prisoners and moved on into his office, closing the door behind him. Abigail Powers sat in the swivel chair behind Blubs' desk. The sheriff sat one of the cups in front of the woman, grateful she couldn't see his glare behind the shades.

Blubs tilted the coffee cup towards his lips only for Abigail to snatch it right out of his hands.

"Just what do you think-" Blubs began.

"That's not for you," Abigail said and placed the styrofoam cup down next to hers.

"Oh? And who is it for?" Blubs asked trying his best to keep his temper under control.

"My husband," Powers answered. "He'll be here any minute." She clapped her hands. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when we put both those Pines behind bars."

"How 'bout next time a little warning before taking over my station," Blubs grumbled.

Abigail downed half her coffee then slammed the cup down on the desk. She reached across the desk and gripped Sheriff Blubs by the collar. The man yelled in alarm and cupped his hands around hers, only to make the mistake of looking directly into those fierce eyes.

"For thirty years you had dangerous criminals living in this town and did nothing to stop it," Abigail boomed. "Perhaps if you did your job correctly instead of treating this as a game, it wouldn't have gotten this far." She released the man causing him to fall in the chair in front of the desk. "Although the circumstances does make me question your involvement with the Pines, and perhaps bribery." She leaned back in the chair. "So either you cooperate or I'll have you looked into."

Blubs trembled. Too long in his career he had readily accepted bribes in exchange for throwing away misdemeanors. Stanley Pines himself was a repeat customer. It wouldn't take long for the woman sitting before him to find that out.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Powers," Blubs said. "I can't wait to meet your husband."

Abigail smiled.

Before Blubs reached the door Abigail's phone rang. She answered with a smile, but quickly it vanished.

"Are you stupid!" Abigail shouted. She jumped to her feet causing Blubs to stumble out of the chair. "They're children! How can you let them outsmart you again?" She calmed her voice then ordered, "Only two people need to locate that room. Everyone else scour the town for them. I want them brought here to me within the hour."

The call ended and the phone dropped on the desk. She gripped at her bangs then let her glare fall on the sheriff who used the ledge of the desk to help him to his feet. He started at how quick she turned on him.

"You let Wendy Corduroy leave!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Her-her dad bailed her out," Blubs argued.

"She's involved with this case!" Abigail yelled and banged her fist on the desk. "None of them are allowed to leave for forty eight hours."

"She's a minor and..." Blubs began.

His mouth fell open as the woman approached. Despite her tiny frame he found himself backing against the closed door behind him.

The sheriff was rescued by a knock on the other side of the door. Abigail straightened the black tie in the center of her white collared shirt then turned the knob. Her scowl instantly transformed into a smile and she wrapped her arms around the man on the other side of the door.

Taking the other agent's hand in hers Abigail led the man Blubs recalled meeting just last summer. He looked a little grayer and had lost some weight, but he still held that same proud countenance.

"We did it, it's finally over," Abigail exclaimed. She clapped her hands in front of her face. "The Pines brothers are locked up, we located the lab, and have plenty of evidence to put them away for life."

Albert hummed. "So that portal was inside the shack all this time?" he asked.

Abigail sighed. "Unfortunately he's already dismantled it, but I have proof it existed," she said and picked up the folder that contained photocopies of the original photocopied pages. "And he told us the location of those illegal weapons."

Albert smiled for the first time in years and Abigail's heart fluttered. He put his hands behind her head and planted a kiss atop her forehead. Her chest felt like it would burst open at any moment.

"I made the correct decision choosing you," Albert said then turned away from his wife. He looked at Blubs. "Where is that trash Pines?"

"He's just out in the cell," Blubs answered and opened the door.

Albert shook his head. "I don't care about Stanley." His glare hardened. "I want to see Stanford."

Blubs stared at the taller man for a moment then slightly lowered his head and beckoned for the agent to follow him. The door opened and the two men exited leaving Abigail in the doorway.

Stan looked up from where he sat. For a moment his eyes met with Albert's, but the stoic man turned away and continued on to the darkened cell where the Pines man he wanted to greet waited.

* * *

"We're almost there," Mabel said to the other two girls. She stopped as they entered the gnome's section of the forest.

Pacifica shuddered at the thought of dealing with those creatures while Grenda stayed alert lest they be attacked. A few minutes passed in silence prompting Mabel to move further inside.

"Jeff!" she called. "Please, I need your help."

They were answered with silence. Pacifica noticed a bearded man watching her from a log and shrieked. The gnome scurried back inside the wood shelter.

"Please," Mabel tried again.

"You only come when you need something," said a familiar voice.

The three girls turned to see the scowling face of the gnome leader with his hands on his hips standing atop a stump. Slowly the forest lit up as gnomes carrying tiny torches surrounded the girls. Pacifica gulped and wished she had taken on the role of decoy with Torrence.

"Please," Mabel pleaded as she approached Jeff. She lowered herself to her knees so that they were on the same eye level. "My friend was kidnapped. They might be doing terrible things to him."

"What friend?" Jeff asked.

Mabel winced as she spoke Bill's name. The murmuring caused Pacifica's stomach to twist and Grenda to clench her fists.

Jeff scoffed, "Then our answer is no."

Mabel jumped up. "If we don't do something he might be killed!" she exclaimed extending her arms.

"Or worse," Grenda added.

"If you ask me, he got what he deserves," Steve called.

A chorus of "yeah's" followed his statement.

"Then you're all going to let an innocent man suffer?" Mabel cried.

"There's nothing innocent about that demon," Phil blurted.

"Good riddance," said Steve.

Half of the gnomes voiced their agreement.

She lowered her arms and balled her hands into fists. She looked into the faces of the diminutive creatures surrounding her. "He's powerless."

"Good, now he'll know how it feels to have someone tryin' to destroy him," Bernard spat.

"He's-he's not like that anymore," Mabel said. Her face heated up and her lip quivered.

Jeff gave her a look that questioned her statement.

"Please, I'm asking as a friend," Mabel said.

The gnomes whispered among themselves.

"I think it's foolish," said Bernard.

"I agree," added Steve.

"We should at least hear her out," Carson offered.

Mabel smiled at that gnome.

Jeff tapped his fingers over the inside crease of his elbow. He asked, "Let's say we did decide to help, what could we do?"

"I've seen how powerful you are together," Mabel said hoping flattery would win him over.

Jeff nodded. He looked over the rest of his people. A good number of them shook their heads. The rest spoke in unison, each word drowned out by the next.

The gnome leader turned back to the girl and said, "We'll have to discuss."

"There's no time to discuss," Mabel argued.

Grenda took hold of the smaller girl's arm and said, "We don't have a choice."

Mabel sat down on a log as the gnomes formed four circles of progressing length. Jeff stood in the smallest circle in the center while the other three circles surrounded that one.

"I don't like it," Bernard spoke. "That Bill's nothin' but trouble."

"And I've had enough of Mabel," said Ernest. "This friendship's one-sided."

"Yeah, when's the last time we ever got anything out of any of these deals?" Phil pointed out.

"Not even a thank you," said Handel.

Half of the other gnomes nodded in agreement.

Over on the log Mabel sat staring out hoping they agreed, otherwise all Bill suffered during wasted time would dwell on her forever. Beside her sat Grenda giving her sympathetic glances every few seconds. Pacifica stood to Mabel's right tapping her foot.

"What could they possibly be talking about for so long?" the blonde snapped. She stomped her foot against the dirt path. "Either yes or no, but stop wasting time."

"But she did come to us for help," Carson said once the murmuring lulled. "Are we really going to ignore her?"

"How often did she ignore us?" Ernest retorted.

"Shmebulock," said the gnome by the same name.

"He's got a point," Jeff said. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Her uncle did offer us shelter."

"Against that very thing she wants us to protect," Bernard replied.

"I say we let Bill get what he deserves," said Phil.

"I can't just let that happen," Carson argued. "He might be evil, but we can't let him just be tortured to death."

"He was going to do the same to us," Bernard argued. "But now the tables turned and he needs our help." He crossed his arms. "I say let him rot."

Hot murmurs both for and against Bernard's suggestion rose in volume.

"How about we take a vote," Jason offered before a riot erupted.

There was muffled conversation followed by unanimous agreement.

Meanwhile Mabel sat with her hands around her knees. She stared straight ahead trying to keep her brain from imagining the horrible tortures whoever had custody of Bill did to him that very moment.

"It's okay, Mabel," Grenda said with a forced smile. "We don't know where he is. He might just be in a separate prison."

"There are no separate prisons," Pacifica argued. "There's the holding cells at the station and the main jail."

"Well, maybe he's there," Grenda growled with a glare on the blonde. She took a quick glimpse at Mabel who merely nodded, although obviously tuning them both out.

Mabel reached her hand into her sweater pocket and pulled out the walkie-talkie Gideon was to contact her on as soon as they found out Bill's whereabouts. His reason was the agents were likely tracing any calls making to or from Mabel and Dipper's (and possibly Wendy's) phones.

The brunette looked back at the private deliberation before her. Whatever they decided they needed to quickly.

* * *

Ford stood against the door to the solitary cell. He had tried checking for weaknesses, fiddling with the lock, and ultimately kicking it down. Now he listened and waited for anyone to come to his aid. While the others were spared, he'd likely be locked up until his death.

How much it pained him to sacrifice the information, but it was the only way he was guaranteed the children's safety. The look in Abigail's eyes warned him that the twins would receive the same treatment as Bill the instant they were captured had he not. Bill could endure, but the kids were still fragile.

There was little chance he'd ever see his family or Bill again, but at least he had her word his boyfriend would be spared horrible tortures, despite having to spend the rest of his natural life in their custody. He recalled Alicia Remington's words that the bonded demon would not die of old age until their magic was spent. His stomach burned at the realization of just how long Bill might spend as a lab rat.

"I'm sorry, Bill," he whispered.

The author jumped back at the sound of the lock moving. He stood up straight and adjusted his clothes, ready to face whoever came through that door. Be it Abigail, the police, or Bill himself, he'd not falter.

The door opened to reveal a face he hadn't expected. Staring at him was the very man whose career he had ruined.

At the agent's command the lights turned on causing Ford to shield his eyes. The stoic man stepped inside and the door locked behind him.

"Stanford Pines," Albert Powers spoke. "The true Stanford Pines, I finally have the privilege of meeting you. Actually meeting you."

Ford stood quiet, a response that didn't surprise Albert. He moved closer and motioned for Ford to have a seat on the cot. The author declined with a shake of his head.

The agent took a good look at Ford's face. He couldn't understand why he didn't notice the near identical resemblance to Stanley when he first met him. All he could do was blame the effects of the memory gun.

"I'm going to make this quick," Albert said. "Thirty years ago my department first detected frequencies of your portal." He passed by Ford with his hands clasped behind his back. "I was a rookie then. However, since the waves were never detected again, and the men sent to investigate came up empty-handed, it was classified a fluke."

The agent stopped directly in front of Ford. He moved closer so that they only stood two feet away. So much displayed in that man's face reminded him of himself: someone who chased after something for so long only to have it ripped away. The stress, fatigue, and sacrifice that went into that task evident on his face, however grown bitter by never reaching its satisfying conclusion.

"And thirty years later those same readings return," Albert continued. "Your portal as you wrote about in your journal."

"That is correct," Ford said, as there was no use in hiding anything anymore.

"And it directly caused a casualty that nearly destroyed your town, and quite possibly the entire world?"

"Not quite," Ford corrected. Albert lifted a brow. Ford continued, "There is a barrier keeping them in Gravity Falls. I don't understand it, and I don't know what or who caused it."

"Then let's be thankful someone had the foresight to plan for your stupidity," Albert retorted.

The words stung, but Ford could only stare in silence. It was the very thing he thought after nearly letting Bill into his dimension during his younger years.

Albert cleared his throat then asked, "Aside from Bill, are there any other interdimensional concerns?"

Ford sighed and looked away. "There is," he answered. Albert motioned for him to continue. "Before July half of those creatures will return. I don't know how many more will be with them. We are currently searching for their weaknesses now but-"

"And you didn't this to be important enough to tell me before now?" Albert interrupted.

"What choice did I have?" Ford hotly replied. "If I did, I knew this is exactly what would happen." He threw up his arms. "You captured my brother and two other innocent people. My niece and nephew are in danger, and you locked away Bill to be tortured for my answers."

"I assure you no harm will come to the innocent," Powers replied.

Ford glowered. "Then explain why I had to witness Harrison rip out my boyfriend's eye?"

"Harrison?" Albert questioned.

Ford was stunned at the other man's question. He calmed and answered, "Aaron Harrison. He has Bill strapped somewhere and took his-

"I never suspected you to be callous," Albert interrupted. Again Ford was surprised at the agent's words. Albert glared at Ford. "Harrison was a dear friend of mine. Your attempts at humor are ill, even if I could express it. Even more, I don't understand how you found out."

"I...I don't find any of this funny," Ford said. "My boyfriend is being tortured. And all I have for peace is a promise your wife made to ensure he'd not be harmed." Ford paused for a moment then added, "Although, I'd suggest that if you want any success in defeating these monsters you release Bill."

"Why release their ally?" Powers inquired.

"He's not their friend anymore," Ford returned. "He wants nothing more than to see them destroyed...and they want the same thing for him."

"And you don't doubt he's lying?" the agent asked. "You wrote yourself he can't be trusted."

"I've seen inside his mind, I know the truth," Ford argued.

Albert thought for a moment. "To be frank, Mr. Pines, I believe you can't be trusted," he said. "We will keep an eye out for these invaders, just incase, but I'm certain the world will be better off with you behind bars."

Albert headed for the door.

"You're making a mistake!" Ford yelled.

"My only mistake was trusting your story last time," Albert said.

With that he left the cell. The lights turned out dousing Ford in darkness.

* * *

"Does everyone know the plan?" Gideon called to the group.

Everyone nodded and verbally confirmed their answer. The white-haired child looked over at the brunet boy who had been his greatest enemy the year before. Dipper handed over the flashlight to Nate. Everyone except for Lee stood in a line in front of the teenager.

Nate held the flashlight out before him and flipped to the pink crystal. The light enveloped the others and the two teenagers watched with gaping mouths as their friends shrunk down to four inches tall.

"Whoa, they look like mice," Lee said. He moved down to his knees to get a better look at his companions to see they were exactly the same just much smaller.

"Yeah, it's cool, but we ain't got time for gawkin'," Gideon barked.

The blond teen backed up surprised at how intimidating he could be at such a tiny size.

Lee picked up Fiddleford's three inch electric screwdriver and inserted it into a leather pouch. The teenager snugly attached the straps of the pouch around McGucket's shoulder. Fiddleford stumbled a bit, but quickly caught his balance.

"Should I shrink it some?" Nate asked.

"Bad idea," replied Fiddleford. "The head still needs to be able to fit."

Lee held his hand over his mouth and snorted. Nate chided his friend on being immature despite laughing himself.

A police officer headed across the parking lot to the door. Nate and Lee leaped behind a bush while the other seven waited for their entrance to open. Humming a tune the cop opened the door allowing the shrunken humans access to the station.

"Here's where we split up," Gideon whispered.

Thompson took hold of Charlotte's hand and they hurried off in the direction of the fuse box. Meanwhile Gideon and McGucket darted for the sheriff's office while the remaining three scurried down the hallway that led to the holding cells.

Wendy shuddered at the thought of having just left that horrible place only to be back two hours later.

Dipper skidded to a stop causing Wendy and Robbie to bump into him. Wendy fell backwards only for Robbie to catch her before she collided with the floor.

"We're going to need the key," Dipper said. He pointed to the sleeping officer who wore a set of keys on his belt loop.

"Right, and how we gonna get it, just ask him?" Robbie scoffed.

Wendy glared at her ex and stepped forward to grab onto a fold of the sleeping man's pants. Dipper grinned and the two climbed. The guard snored as they scaled the garment.

The two stopped when the guard snorted and mumbled something. His eyes fluttered open for a moment then he turned his head and fell back into slumber. Wendy and Dipper continued their excavation. The female reached the key ring first and wrapped her feet around the belt loop.

Four miniature hands grasped onto the ring and pulled. Dipper lost his footing and fell. Wendy reached out for him to late, her green eyes widened. Dipper grabbed onto one of the dangling silver key. His face blanched at the thought of how he nearly plummeted to his death.

Using the key ridges as a ladder Dipper pulled himself back up.

"It won't budge," Wendy said.

"We don't even know which one we'll need, we'll have to take the whole thing," said Dipper.

"How are we going to get it off?" the redhead asked.

Dipper searched his pockets to find them empty. Wendy grumbled at leaving her hatchet back home.

"Here, use this!" Robbie called. He thrust his shrunken pocket knife towards the two.

With her feet still encircled about the loop Wendy leaned backwards. She reached for the knife only for it to miss about an inch and fall back down. Robbie caught it then climbed up as Dipper made his way down. The two met halfway and Dipper tossed the knife up to the girl who had stood back up.

The blade sawed at the belt loop. The sliver of fabric released from the hem and the key ring fell along with Wendy. Dipper and Robbie grabbed onto the falling metal which brought them to the ground. The ring spun twice bumping Robbie up against the desk, Dipper on his belly, and Wendy on her side.

Dipper ignored the bruising on his stomach and rushed to help Wendy to her feet.

"Hey, you okay?" Robbie asked as he rushed over.

"I'm fine, you two, chill," the girl replied.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Dipper asked halfway shutting his eyes.

"Look, I just been thinking," Robbie said holding out his hands in front of him. He scratched at his head. "If it is my kid, I don't want it damaged is all."

Wendy gave a skeptic look at figuring the previous nights incident had more to do with it.

 _Manly Dan threw open the door half drunk startling all four of the Corduroy kids. Mayor Cutebiker followed closely behind Dan as he had been the man's ride home._

 _"Wendy!" he roared. "Tell me it ain't true."_

 _The girl stood at the mention of her name. She waited for her dad to elaborate, but he only repeated his question._

 _"He heard some unpleasant news at the bar," Tyler clarified. His face flushed and he lowered his head as he said, "About you being pregnant."_

 _Wendy's heart sank._

 _"Dad," she said and slowly approached the massive man. "I...I was going to tell you."_

 _"When?" Dan growled. "When I come home to see you cradlin' another child?"_

 _"No, I...after summer," she said softly._

 _Dan stood silent for a moment. Wendy wished he would yell or growl out a punishment, anything beside standing there with that look of disappointment on his face._

 _"Must think I'm a fool," Manly Dan finally said._

 _"No, that wasn't it, I..." Wendy began. Her heart swelled as the man before her lost all trust in her. "I didn't want you to know until after summer."_

 _The three younger children ducked out of the room, although the older two still listened behind the closed door._

 _"Was it that Valentino boy?" Dan snarled._

 _Wendy opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't form. She lowered her face and nodded._

 _Manly Dan clenched his fists. "And Janice and Greg said nothin'," he hissed._

 _"They don't know," Wendy replied. "Robbie, he...he's denying it's his." Wendy stared into her father's eyes, an exact match of hers. "But I swear he is. I'm not sleeping around."_

 _"He don't wanna take responsibility?" Dan growled. He turned towards the door and opened it with a fist leaving a dent where he punched the wood._

 _"Dad, don't," Wendy cried._

 _"Daniel, I think you need to go to bed," Tyler suggested taking hold of the larger man's arm. "We can talk about this after you sobered up."_

 _"Stay out of this," Manly Dan snapped at the mayor. He stomped up to his truck and threw the keys in the ignition._

 _"Dad, you can't drive like this!" Wendy cried._

 _"Daniel, please stop," Tyler begged._

 _Wendy opened the driver side door and begged for her father to switch places. After a stare off Dan shifted over into the passenger seat allowing his daughter to take the wheel. Wendy threw on her seatbelt then ordered through the rolled down window for Tyler to watch her brothers until her return._

 _The whole way Wendy continuously glanced over at her father hoping he'd pass out and they could save the discussion for a better time. However he kept his stare strong and ordered the girl to drive faster._

 _Wendy shuddered when she pulled into the parking lot for the Valentino Funeral Home. Dan wasted no time throwing off the seatbelt and stumbled out of his seat. He slammed the door then stomped on up the stairs. Wendy followed close behind and prayed that her dad didn't punch out whoever opened the door._

 _Manly Dan pounded on the door hard enough to make Wendy tense. She feared to look at potential damage he might have rendered to the door. Hurried footsteps approached and the door opened to reveal Greg Valentino staring dumbfounded at the two visitors._

 _"Is something wrong?" Greg asked._

 _"Where's that little sh- you call your son?" Manly Dan barked._

 _"I beg your pardon," Greg gasped._

 _Dan barged in through the entrance. Janice entered into the foyer to see the large, angry man searching the area._

 _"I'm sure this is all some big misunderstanding," Greg said. He put his hand on Dan only for the latter to pull away and glare at the smaller man._

 _"Greg, what's going on?" the woman asked._

 _"I think Robbie might've done something," Greg answered._

 _"Ain't no might've," Manly Dan growled. "He got my daughter knocked up and left her to fend for herself."_

 _Janice gasped with her hand over her mouth._

 _"Oh dear," Greg said. He ushered the guests inside. "Please, come have a seat. I'll get Robbie." He called upstairs for their son to join them._

 _Robbie grumbled all the way down the stairs. He approached with the black hood over his head and his hands shoved into the pockets. He opened his mouth to deliver a smart comment when he noticed the other man in the living room. The teenager froze and muttered a swear under his breath._

 _"You!" Manly Dan growled and rose to his feet._

 _"Dad, please," Wendy begged._

 _Manly Dan sat back down as Robbie backed towards the door._

 _"Robbie, Mr. Corduroy here tells me some shocking news," Greg stated. "Are you aware Wendy is pregnant."_

 _"Yeah," Robbie muttered._

 _"Is it your child?" his father questioned._

 _"Maybe, I don't know," Robbie spat. He heard Manly Dan's knuckles crack and it was only Greg's hold on his arm that kept him for bolting for his room._

 _"Robbie, you know it's you," Wendy said. "I haven't slept with anyone else."_

 _"Wendy, everyone knows you're a sl-" Robbie blurted._

 _Janice gasped at the sound of that word leaving her son's mouth._

 _Manly Dan and Wendy jumped to their feet. They stopped at the sound of a loud slap. Robbie held his stinging face and Greg lowered his hand, his blood boiling._

 _Greg adjusted his glasses and said, "I've never been more ashamed in my life." He turned to Manly Dan and with a smile said, "I'm sorry for all of this, Mr. Corduroy." He glared in Robbie's direction then smiled back at the visitor. "I promise I'll take care of it."_

 _Manly Dan cooled down enough to accept the other man's apology. Janice led him and Wendy to the front door leaving Greg alone with Robbie._

 _"Robert Stacy, I am appalled and embarrassed," Greg said. He ceased speaking and took a deep breath to keep the anger from spilling over. "I've let you get by with too much and this is the result."_

 _Robbie, still in shock that his father actually slapped him, didn't dare speak._

 _"You are not a child anymore," Greg continued. "It's time you step up and start acting like a man. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior again. That girl is possibly carrying your child." He turned his back on his son. "If I hear of you abandoning your child again, you can find somewhere else to live."_

Dipper decided not to ask any more on the subject. Although he did hope that Wendy had the sense not to let Robbie's change in attitude persuade her to go back to him.

"Alright, we need to carry this over to the cell," Dipper said.

He grunted as he picked up a section of the metal ring. Wendy and Robbie assisted with lifting. The three slowly moved the object away from its owner. One of the keys fell backwards and clang on the ground.

Just then the guard arched his back then stretched his arms. He yawned and shook his head. The three abandoned the key ring and darted under the desk just as the guard looked down.

"Oh man, my keys," he said in a drowsy tone. "That'a been bad if someone'da picked it up." He yawned again then went to hang the ring back on his pants. The guard noticed the torn loop and shook his head. "Musta ripped it on the door," he said to himself.

He clasped the key ring to the loop on the other side of his pants and gave the cells a once over. Seeing no movement he headed for the break room stretching his arms above his head.

"Great, now what?" Robbie grumbled.

"We'll think of something," Dipper replied.

Just then the lights went out.

"Of all the timing," Robbie groaned.

Thompson and Charlotte had completed their portion of the mission.

"Soos, get up," Stan called. He stepped up against the door. "It's a blackout, now's our chance."

"Mr. Pines, I think this is a bad idea," Soos protested while Stan searched his pockets for something he could use to pick the lock. "If we run we'll look guilty."

"We are guilty," Stan retorted. "Dammit, I got nothin'." He turned towards the outline of the younger man. "You got your screwdriver on ya?"

"They took everything," Soos replied. "Says they'll give it back when I'm released."

Soos recalled the sorrow in his grandmother's voice when he called her from the station phone. She had no money for bail, but he assured her it was all a mistake and he'd be released in two day's time.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper called from below.

"Whoa! Did you hear that?" Stan asked and put his hand up to his ear.

"Down here!" Dipper yelled.

Robbie and Wendy joined in with the shouts.

Stan lowered himself to his knees and squinted behind his glasses.

The lights turned back on causing everyone to shield their eyes for a moment. Stan looked down to see the miniature version of his nephew along with Wendy and Robbie standing outside the cell.

"Dipper?" Stan asked. "What happened to you?"

"No time to explain, we have to get you out of here," Dipper said.

"We think Bill might be in real danger," Wendy explained.

"Dudes, maybe you can sneak up on the guard and steal the key under his nose," Soos exclaimed.

"Uh, we kind of just did...and failed," Dipper replied.

"No time for keys," Stan said with a dismissive wave. "Any of you kids got somethin' to pick a lock?"

"I have just the thing!" Dipper cried. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the President's Key. Unfortunately it was way too small now to fit into the lock.

Robbie handed over the tiny pocket knife. Stan scrutinized the weapon for a moment then figured it was worth a try. He plunged the knife into the lock and listened for the click. Soos wrung his hands as he knew in his heart this was the wrong choice. Roger also closed in, his hands clasped in hopes the door would open.

The lock clicked and with a large grin Stan threw it open. Roger cheered and pushed by the old man. Soos scooped up the three teenagers in his hands. Stan and Soos with the three shrunken members of their team in hand fled the cell.

"What if they come lookin' for us?" Soos asked.

"I don't think they will for a while," Wendy replied with a smug grin.

* * *

Lee and Nate waited in the bushes just outside the police station. Thankfully most of the officers were out scouring the town for the Pines twins and Wendy, so there weren't many people going in and out of the entrance.

The pan in Lee's hands had grown cold, but he hoped that those inside were okay with eating the dessert at room temperature.

"Man, how long's it take the pull the breaker?" Nate groaned.

"It's Thompson, he probably doesn't know how," Lee joked. He laughed for a moment then sighed.

Not a minute later did Thompson and Charlotte flip the switch darkening the station. The teens nodded at each other then rushed inside.

Nate used the flashlight on his phone to illuminate the shadowed interior. They passed by the bathrooms then shone the light on the next door. He smiled at his friend then pushed open the break room door.

The limited light source showed a basic outline of a few chairs, a table, a kitchenette and a small television. Soft snoring alerted them that one of the officers slept in the recliner.

Sucking on his top lip, Lee slowly and quietly placed the pan on the table. He winced at the slight noise then looked over in the slumbering man's direction. He let out a sigh of relief and backed into his friend. Lee yelled out and Nate grasped his shoulder and clamped a hand over his mouth. Lee's heart raced as he recognized the face of the person who grabbed him.

Nate shut off the light and the two hurried out of the break room. They only managed two feet when the lights turned back on. The two teenagers halted at the command of a loud voice behind. The two looked at each other and slowly turned their heads.

It was an older woman with a stern face. She started towards them. Lee locked eyes with Nate who nodded in response. Lee mouthed "one"..."two"... Before he reached three the two bolted for the door. The policewoman yelled for them to stop and ran after them. By the time she reached the door they had already disappeared from sight. With Powers having most of their force out scouring the town for the Pines twins, there wasn't time or bodies available to chase after two delinquent teens.

She made her way to the break room where two others entered ahead discussing the strange power outage. The policeman who reset the fuse box followed after. The noise woke the previously snoozing man. The five noticed the pan of brownies resting on the table. The female pulled back the aluminum foil.

"Who brought this?" she asked.

"Probably Durland," the youngest in the group suggested. "He's always bringing everyone treats."

She shrugged and accepted a plate from her colleague who had restored power. The plates were passed around and the female cut a generous slice for everyone in the room. She and the man who had just been sleeping sat down in the chairs. The youngest officer sat on the table, one stood over by the stove, and the last leaned against the wall. They delighted in the sweet treat they credited to Durland.

* * *

Due to their small height it took close to ten minutes to locate the office. Gideon and Fiddleford pushed the cracked door open and slipped through the narrow entry. Laughing, Fiddleford scaled the metal legs of the chair and helped his huffing, red-faced partner. Out of breath, Gideon thanked the older man who pulled him onto the seat of the chair. Gideon sat down for a moment while Fiddleford moved on ahead to the main computer.

Once he caught his breath, Gideon followed where Fiddleford had fled. The engineer had already moved on to the back of the CPU while Gideon faced the monitor straight ahead set on screensaver where the gold letters that read: Gravity Falls Police Department bounced back and forth across the blackened screen.

Fiddleford threw off the heavy pouch and let out a sigh of relief. He massaged his shoulder for a second or two, then picked up the tool. He grunted and took a few deep breaths as he positioned the screwdriver in place. He felt the weight lessen and looked over his shoulder to see Gideon's arms struggling to hold the tool up. Sweat poured down his face.

Once the head was secure McGucket pressed the trigger and with the help of Gideon they guided the first screw out of the locked compartment. The screw clanged against the table and rolled ahead, stopping at the back of the keyboard.

Fiddleford lifted the bottom of the screwdriver then urged Gideon to move on to the second screw. The eleven-year-old groaned, but complied. He dropped the tool when they arrived to their destination. Gideon held his hands on his knees taking deep breaths.

"Mabel-Mabel better appreciate this," Gideon said in between breaths.

"Ya really like 'er don'tcha?" Fiddleford asked with a smirk as he positioned the screwdriver against their second and final screw.

Gideon smiled. He stood up. "'Course I do, but she don't like me back," he lamented. Gideon wiped at his sweating forehead. "I tried to make things better, but only made 'em worse."

Fiddleford pressed the trigger and the second screw fell on the table, just missing his foot. He lifted the door exposing the interior of the CPU.

"I gots this, you go on to the front," Fiddleford instructed.

Gideon obeyed. He moved over to the keyboard and stepped on the space bar. The screensaver disappeared showing the welcome page requesting a password. Meanwhile Fiddleford moved a few wires around inside.

About a minute later he called to Gideon, "Okay, it's voice recognition!"

Gideon smiled. He spoke out an override code he had learned a little over a year ago. The combination allowed him access to the main computer for a total of five minutes. Afterwards the computer would crash. Gideon muttered under his breath for the aged computer to hurry. By the time it loaded the countdown on the bottom right of the screen showed three minutes and forty two seconds.

"Pines case," Gideon said. Thirty files popped up. "Stanford Pines," he clarified. The list narrowed down to twenty two. Gideon huffed. The countdown showed three minutes and ten seconds. "Bill Cipher," he said.

Only one file remained. Gideon grinned then ordered the file to open. Within the once password-locked folder resided fourteen documents. Gideon scanned the titles until he found one named _Journal_ and the other _Bill_. He looked from one to the other and demanded to open _Journal_.

Images from the journals, including some he recognized from the one he used to be in possession of loaded on the screen. He stared at the photocopy of the page instructing how to summon Bill Cipher and his heart swelled. All the torment and destruction that occurred last summer was due to him seeking petty revenge on a family.

The child narrowed his eyes. A part of him wondered why he went to all this trouble to help someone who only caused misery for thousands of years. A quick glance at the screen reminded him he had two and a half minutes to find what he needed.

Perhaps he could tell Mabel that he simply ran out of time. Surely she couldn't hate him for an accident.

"Gideon, everything okay?" McGucket asked as he rounded the monitor.

Gideon took a sharp breath. He stared at the old man for a moment then smiled before returning his attention to his task at hand. He had two minutes and four seconds left.

"This folder won't help us," Gideon said. He instructed the computer to go back. With his voice he opened the folder titled Bill. Inside were thirty two documents on the demon himself.

Gideon ordered the screen to scroll to the bottom. In the last document it detailed that Bill had been taken into custody by an agent Aaron Harrison. Finding no phone number or other means of contacting Harrison, Gideon pulled up a directory.

Gideon spoke the name of the agent and waited for it to slowly load. His stomach jumped at the sight of having less than a minute to go.

The directory loaded the information page and Gideon paled at the sentence following Harrison's name, address, number, and unit. It read: _Agent Aaron Harrison, deceased August 2008_.

Fiddleford stepped closer to Gideon. "What's wrong? You done look like you seen a ghost."

Gideon pointed to the screen. "If it ain't a ghost, then Bill's not with who they say he is," the child replied.

* * *

"He's gotta be around here somewhere," Stan said as they ran through the hallway.

The hallway turned and Stan skidded to a stop to avoid slamming his face against a wall. Soos bumped into him causing him to throw up his hands. The handyman gasped when he realized his three friends flying in the air. He reached out and caught Dipper and Robbie. Wendy slipped through his fingers. The girl grabbed onto his wrist then climbed back up where the other two sat disoriented.

The conman looked both ways and grinned at finding no one around. He beckoned for Soos to follow.

"Jackpot," Stan called when he found the solitary cell. He pulled at the door then grumbled at his initial hope failing. He pounded on the door. "Hey, Sixer! You in there?"

Immediately Ford rushed to the door.

"Stanley," he yelled back. "How are you...?"

"The kids here are geniuses," Stan replied. "Now stand back, I'm gonna bust you out."

Ford followed his brother's instructions. Soos and the teenagers expected Stan to break down the door. Instead he reached into his shirt and pulled out the ID badge he stole off the desk. He pressed the bar code against the machine and after two seconds of reading showed a green light and the lock unlatched. Stan grasped the handle and pulled it open, releasing his brother.

A quick round of smiles were all the greetings they had time for as soon after they turned to head back for the exit. As soon as they reached the end of the hallway they all stopped at the sight of the last person they wanted to see blocking their exit.

With crossed arms and a heeled shoe out in front, Abigail spoke, "It's the end of the line."

* * *

 **And end chapter. There were originally going to be at least two more scenes, but I'll save them for the next chapter, this one is already lengthy enough. Yes, a lot happened here, but I hope it was all interesting, suspenseful, and with some good twists. Bill will have more of a role in the next chapter.**

 **Again, Happy Summerween to everyone.**


	34. Choosing Sides

**You guys are the most patient readers in the world. It's been over a month this time. I spent three weeks working on cosplays for Super Con, and the week after had no motivation to do anything. Anyway, after a long hiatus, the new chapter is up.**

 **This chapter has a lot of action. It also has some violence, blood, and character death, just as a warning.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 33: Fantasy Fan 223, Frostbite, Energy witch, ImpossibleJedi4, TDICELEBRITY14, Berrybanana05, Guest, Marisol777, and young red-winged soul.**

 **young red-winged soul: I haven't really thought about it. He might make an appearance in a future chapter, especially when Kryptos returns.**

* * *

The Pines brothers stared at the woman in their way. Soos backed up against the wall, cupping one hand over the other and bringing them towards his chest. The teens inside his grasp whispered in panic at the sudden darkness all the while Soos hoped Powers didn't hear.

The agent stood with her arms crossed tapping her foot, however the grin never left her face. Abigail reached into her holster and pulled out the gun. She twirled it twice then pointed it in the direction of the suspects.

Stan surveyed for a way out. The direction in which they came led to the isolation cell. The only chance they had would be to pass by the armed obstacle.

"I see you took advantage of the momentary black out to escape," Abigail taunted. She grinned at Stan. "Perhaps if you didn't go after your brother you would've made it out." She took three steps closer. "Not that it would've mattered, we would've caught you again anyway."

Ford pushed ahead of his brother. The gun moved to him.

With a hand over his chest Ford said, "Your husband promised to let them go." He waved his hand in front of him. "I'm the one you want. They're innocent."

"Perhaps they were," Abigail retorted. Her grin widened. "But breaking you out is a felony." She tilted her head. "Your pathetic plea bargain won't matter much longer."

Ford glared. "You never intended to keep your word," he growled.

Abigail said nothing, only smiled.

"And the kids?" Ford asked.

"They've seen too much," Powers replied with a shrug. She pressed the gun at Ford's forehead. "But not for much longer."

In a flash Stan advanced with a right hook. His fist caught Abigail's temple knocking the glasses from her face. She fell down in a sloppy heap, the gun falling from her grasp. Stan rushed ahead and grabbed the weapon. He looked over his shoulder to see the other two staring in shock and beckoned them to follow.

Ford rushed by the agent as she moved to her knees. Soos stared down at her for a moment then hurried after the twins. Abigail picked up the spectacles and threw them on her face, the left lense now cracked.

She hurried down the cooridor to the main lobby only to find it vacant of three fugitives. The woman screamed then rushed into the break room.

"All of you, patrol the area for..." Abigail trailed off when she saw three of the cops laughing hysterically while another stood on the table balancing cups on his head. The youngest had fallen asleep against the wall. "This isn't a drill, get your asses in gear!" she shouted.

The four awake all turned to her wearing dopey smiles. The one on the table fell to the ground and laughed as he hit his funny bone. The others guffawed at the scene completely ignoring the federal agent.

Abigail sharply turned from the farce and gripped her phone. Teeth bared and hands shaking she pressed the number for her husband. She huffed at the first two rings. Albert picked up on the third to which she screeched out that the Pines and Ramirez had escaped.

A few seconds passed as Albert listened to his wife's frantic breathing.

"Albert!" she yelled.

The male agent stared ahead. He quietly ordered, "Contact all units and have them track down the fugitives." He paused then added, "I want Stanford alive."

"Understood," Abigail said. "I love-"

Before she could finish Albert snapped his phone shut. The device in hand he returned his attention to the lab he just barely missed last time.

The agent moved towards the desk. "All this time it was under our noses," he said to himself as his fingers stroked the desk. Disheveled papers of what was likely a report littered the top. "There is too much we'll need to discuss."

* * *

Back in the forest the girls waited for the gnomes to come to their decision. Grenda watched as her friend stood to pace the area in front of them for the fourth time. With arms crossed Pacifica glared at the huddled creatures. A part of her wished she had brought her gold club in hopes she could handle them the way she had with the liliputians.

The brunette tried her best not to think of what horrible things might be happening to Bill or her grunkles at the moment. She hoped and prayed with every ounce of her soul that Gideon's plan worked. She pulled the walkie talkie out of her sweater pocket; the red light at the top left proved that the batteries hadn't died, nor had she accidentally turned it off.

The girl inhaled in a futile attempt to keep her nerves under control. Too much time was being wasted on deliberation. She wondered why Gideon hadn't called. Had they been captured or held up? Was it possible he wasn't able to access the police department's computer?

The gnomes spoke in a louder volume. Mabel wrapped her arms around herself hoping it meant they reached concluding statements and would make their decision. Even more she hoped the delay wouldn't cost her loved ones.

Another five minutes passed, each passing second causing Grenda and Pacifica's patience to thin.

Mabel jumped when she heard static on the walkie talkie. She picked it up and brought it to her face, begging for the person on the other side to answer. She heard a weak voice muffled by static.

"Gideon, I can't hear you," Mabel said.

The boy spoke something the girl couldn't understand. Mabel smacked the side of the walkie talkie and yelled for her former enemy again.

"Can you hear me now?" Gideon cried from where he leaned over the loudspeaker. He had adjusted the microphone while Fiddleford used both hands to press the talk button.

"Yes," Mabel answered.

"You're gonna need to hurry, Bill's in some major trouble," the boy informed. His heart shattered at the sound of Mabel's gasp and immediately wished he had chosen different wording.

"Where...where is he?" Mabel said trying her best to sound strong.

"I don't know for sure, but I found a document sayin' he's with an Agent Aaron Harrison," Gideon answered. "He used to work at a research center on the outskirts of town."

"Is that where he is?" Mabel asked.

Gideon sighed. "It's all I got to go on." He looked over his shoulder at the machine he temporarily rendered useless. "The computer won't work until it's been manually reset. That'll take 'til morning and I don't have the password."

Mabel stood silent for a moment. She glanced over at the still deliberating gnomes and then to her friends, both of whom looked ready to use force on the smaller creatures.

"The address is 737 Grass Fire Lane," Gideon said.

Mabel sighed. "It's better than nothing," she said. She went to turn off the walkie talkie then stopped. With a sad smile she spoke, "Thank you, Gideon."

The boy couldn't help but blush and grin despite the dire situation.

With that Mabel ended the conversation. She met eyes with Grenda who wordlessly asked for an update. Pacifica moved to her feet tired of sitting down waiting for an answer. There was a chance they'd be lead to a dead end, but they had no other option.

Mabel ran up to the gnomes. Those in the outer circle closest to the approaching human looked up as she halted behind.

"We don't have time, please tell me you'll help us," Mabel begged. The gnomes on the outer circle moved out of the girl's way. She knelt down in front of Jeff. "Please, I won't ask you for anything ever again."

Jeff crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Mabel, but we just can't help that monster."

The majority of the gnomes voiced their agreement. Mabel gasped. Jeff made the mistake of looking up to see tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Then you're just going to let him die," Mabel spoke, her voice coated with thick mucus.

Guilt welled up in Jeff's chest. He looked out at the others wondering if they should take another vote. Some of the faces showed sorrow for the girl's tears and others unmoved. He swallowed the pain within.

"We're not risking our lives for someone who tried to kill us," the gnome leader tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Mabel," he said and reached out to pat her head. The brunette pulled away. He then added, "But we can't just forgive him."

Pacifica gritted her teeth. She pushed by Mabel and snatched Jeff up off the stump. "Well it looks to me like you're no better," she snarled. Those fierce blue eyes glared at each of the surrounding gnomes. "People make mistakes. You're all guilty." She dropped Jeff on the ground.

The gnome leader rubbed at his aching hip from where he landed on a rock. Two others rushed to help him up then they all stared at the purple-clad blonde.

"He's trying to make himself a better person," Pacifica said. She put her hand over her chest. "Someone who's been one way for so long, that's hard." She bit down on her lip. "It's hard," she repeated in a softer tone. The girl inhaled then continued, "It takes time, but he's trying."

"Yeah, and didn't Mabel forgive all you for what you did to her?" Grenda added.

Most of the gnomes hung their heads in shame.

Pacifica swallowed spit that had collected in her throat. "And when you needed help, didn't she forgive you and her uncle protected you from the demons?" Pacifica placed her hand over her heart. "I still have my memories from that day, and I remember how you ran to that hole in the ground."

Mabel smiled at the other two girls. She stepped forward and put a hand on each girl's shoulder.

"Besides they're coming back," Mabel stated. Pacifica gasped and the other gnomes all looked up, muttering. "Bill might be our only chance of fighting back."

Jeff looked to the gnomes on his left and then to the right. For the most part they all seemed to have changed their mind.

With a sigh the gnome leader spoke, "Alright, we're in." There were some shouts of agreement in the crowd. "Anyone who wants to stay behind can, it won't be held against you."

Quickly the gnomes formed into one. Grenda and Pacifica watched with gaping mouths as thousands of tiny creatures transformed into a towering one. Just like last time, only now Mabel watched while wearing a smile.

The gnome giant reached out his hand for the girls to climb on. Mabel and Grenda wasted no time, but Pacifica stared warily at their transportation. Not in the mood for any further delays, Grenda grabbed her blonde cohort and pulled her into the gnome giant's hand.

Only a handful willingly stayed behind. They watched the rest of their tribe march out of the forest, doubtful if they'd even return.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town a man monitored radio signals. Thus far they hadn't picked up any calls to or from the twins' cell phones, or any phones of their friends. It was by pure chance he managed to hear the tiny voice calling for Mabel.

The former agent turned up the volume on his headphones and leaned in closer. The fugitive's voice answered the message, most likely being transmitted via walkie talkie. He grinned, the children were clever, but just not enough to outsmart him.

He listened as the boy, although he couldn't quite place the voice, read out the building's address to Mabel. The conversation ceased and the man stood, gently placing his headphones on the desk. With the toothy grin still strong he made his way for the door.

They received warning just in time. Walking through the cooridor he didn't know how his boss would take the news, but at the very least they'd be long gone by the time that girl arrived.

Aaron looked up at the sound of a new presence.

"Gerald, you'd only be here if you have news," Aaron stated not looking away from the monitor that overlooked the room that acted as Bill's prison cell.

He looked over at the former federal agent who had been fired on three counts of treason. He and Gerald had met in the same prison four years ago during lunch. After a month of shared lunches they discussed their plans to escape. Both on best behavior, no one suspected the night they attacked and fled. Three years later they were caught by Abigail Powers and offered their services if she let them go. With her husband's health and will to live fading she accepted their terms and kept their private numbers just incase a need arrived.

Aaron had been shocked to receive the phone call a week ago. The agent revealed she was mere inches from cracking the case and wanted him on standby should his expertise be needed. A friend who owed her a favor whose hacking skills made it too easy to retrieve the dead agent's information. Those hired within the last five years wouldn't know of Harrison's passing. Abigail sent him the bio and other information he'd need to fit the role. Lastly she handed him Harrison's old badge that allowed him clearance to the building. The cops wouldn't question any federal research for they had not known the owner had long since passed away.

Aaron readily accepted the task. For one his debt would be paid, and two, he had been out of the game for too long. How much he wanted to see that fear in his victim's face again.

A quick glance at the monitor showed his current victim laughing. He grinned at this one's odd behavior to torture. It saddened him that he'd have to give up an unique specimen so soon. Perhaps he'd have enough time for one more experiment before Powers arrived to take him to D.C.

"That Pines minor is on her way here," Gerald said. "I don't know how many are in her party, who found the information, or how many more know."

Aaron slammed his hand down on the desk and stood. "Dammit!" he shouted. "We'll need to evacuate." He ordered the others in the building to start moving their luggage, equipment, and any evidence of their being there. He turned to his partner, "Did they say anything about the cops?"

"No," Gerald replied. "And I don't think Powers knows either."

"You get on the phone with that agent," Aaron ordered. He looked up at the monitor a moment before one of his men unplugged it. "I'll move Bill."

Aaron briskly moved through the hallway. He threw open the door to reveal the shackled demon laughing on the bed. Bill stopped when he noticed the shadow. It grew smaller as its owner came into view. Bill greeted his tormenter with a huge grin.

Two doctors followed in suit. One unhooked the various machines while the other observed Bill's vitals.

"Are you here for round two?" Bill asked with a chuckle.

"Sounds fun, but for now we're going on a trip," Aaron said. He moved behind Bill's bed and wheeled him for the van.

Whatever vehicle Mabel and company traveled, they wouldn't be able to outrun his van. Aaron lamented having to leave a personal torture chamber so soon, he had hoped to ask Powers to give it to him as an added bonus.

Bill could only stare as his bed was pushed through the building. He knew he'd soon be taken away from Gravity Falls and ultimately Ford. Although the pain would be unbearable, he grinning already welcoming it. As long as he never had to see Ford again.

* * *

The three fugitives rushed out the police station with Ford in the lead. He looked behind him to make sure they hadn't been followed. All the while Soos shuddered at the fact his boss had just punched out a federal agent, who also happened to be a woman.

Ford turned his head too late as he and the other two collided with Lee and Nate, causing everyone to fall to the ground. Soos yelled as the three shrunken members of their team flew. Nate jumped up and dove catching all three of them, landing on his back. He opened his hands to see the three looking disoriented.

"We have to go," Ford demanded.

"Everyone's not here yet," Nate argued.

"We don't have time," Stan added. "They'll be swarming this place soon."

"Now may be the chance," Ford said. "We need to get to the Mystery Shack."

Lee used the flashlight to turn his friends back to their regular size. He contemplated leaving Robbie shorter than him, but wasn't in the mood to hear Ford scold him for making jokes at the wrong time.

"If everyone is looking for us, how are we going to get by unnoticed?" Robbie asked.

Wendy spied a police SUV in the parking lot. She punched her palm and said, "I say we sneak out under their noses."

Wendy threw open the driver door while Stan quickly went under the hood. Robbie and Dipper provided lights from their phones.

The three froze when a car halted behind them. Stan looked up to see the town sheriff staring at him through sunglasses.

"Stan Pines, the man that crazy lady is after," Blubs spoke. "How did you escape?"

"It's too long a story and I ain't got time to explain," Stan replied.

"Please, that agent has my boyfriend locked up somewhere being tortured," Ford said as he came around the corner. "My niece is still missing and that woman you're working for threatened her life."

"Mabel?" Durland asked from the passenger seat.

Ford watched Powers run out the building.

"Dammit, she's here," Ford swore.

Blubs turned off the car then took the key out of the ignition. He pulled off a silver key and threw it to Ford.

"You found it on the ground," Blubs said then beckoned for Durland to head in the direction of the police station.

Ford handed the key to Wendy who immediately started the SUV. Ford climbed into the passenger seat and the others piled into the back.

The sheriff and deputy briskly walked towards the station's entrance.

"Where have you two been?" Powers screamed. "Those Pines are at large. They're dangerous and I want them apprehended. Dead or alive."

Blubs glanced over his shoulder to see the SUV pull out the parking lot.

"Who is that?" Abigail asked as she pushed by the cop. She stopped as Durland blocked her path. "Who is that?" she asked in a firmer tone.

Neither one answered. Durland moved in front and Blubs behind, trapping the woman in their invisible bubble.

The agent stood seething. Her fingers clenched so tightly her nails dug into the skin.

"Get out of my way, Durland," she growled.

The deputy refused to budge.

Abigail grabbed his wrist and forced it behind his back. She kicked his ankle out from under him then threw him onto the pavement. She heard a click and looked up to see Blubs' gun pointed in her face.

"I'll kill you!" the sheriff yelled with a sob.

Abigail reached into her holster and shot Blubs in the thigh. The sheriff dropped the gun as he fell. He grasped at the wound, blood covering his fingers.

"Daryl!" Durland shouted. He scrambled on the ground over to his fallen colleague, friend, and lover. Gently he put his hand under the other man's head. A shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see those green eyes glowering down on him and the injured.

"Next time don't threaten, just do," Abigail bellowed.

She dashed through the parking lot, her hand in her pocket to grab the keys to her car. She hopped inside and turned on the vehicle. The headlights blinded the two as she sped off in the direction the SUV had gone.

A few feet away in the grass the shrunken versions of Thompson and Charlotte stared with gaping mouths.

"Medical! Requesting medical! Officer down!" Durland yelled into his cell phone. He ripped the sleeve from his shirt with the aid of his teeth. The young couple ran across the parking lot to where the injured lay bleeding out. The sheriff cried out as Durland applied pressure to the wound. Durland then used his tie to hold the makeshift bandage in place.

Blubs groaned as he shifted.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm, I'm right here," Durland said with tear-filled eyes.

"Edwin," Blubs said in a weak voice. He reached up to stroke the younger man's face. A warm tear slipped over his chubby fingers. "If...if I die," he choked out.

"Don't talk like that," Durland gasped. He put his hand on the other man's chest. "You'll be okay. They're sending someone..." he trailed off as tears increased.

"If I do," Blubs continued. He smiled despite the severe pain in his leg. "Just know I...I love you."

Blubs lowered his head and groaned at the new wave of pain. Durland's mouth fell open as he wailed. He tried to keep himself calm, but his hands shook at the very thought of losing his favorite person.

Out of the corner of his eye Durland saw the four inch tall teenagers approach, nearly mistaking them for roaches.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Charlotte offered.

Durland stared in silence for a moment. He heard his boyfriend groan and nodded. "Please, I need real bandages. Please, stay. Stay with him."

The teenagers nodded.

"Edwin-Edwin, don't leave," Blubs cried as his lover stood. He grasped the smaller man's wrist.

"I'll be right back," Durland replied. He kissed Blubs on the forehead. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

Blubs whimpered when the remaining warmth and light in his life vanished in the direction of the police station.

From inside the building Gideon and McGucket watched the scene transpire on the security monitor. They exchanged glances, neither one knew what to say.

Gideon tilted his head to the side as he stared at the camera. An idea struck him.

"The computer's down, but the videos ain't," Gideon cried. "Come, I'm going to need your help."

Fiddleford opened his mouth then smiled when he caught on to the child's plan.

* * *

The men loaded the truck while Aaron strapped the bed against the wall. He pulled on it twice to make sure the precious specimen wouldn't be ruined during transport.

The truck packed, Aaron and Gerald sat in the front seat. The others all piled in their own vehicles. Powers had requested a rendezvous just outside the the border of Gravity Falls where she would take Bill herself. When asked what to do about Mabel, Powers gave permission to take her out.

Gerald lowered the keys towards the ignition. The truck suddenly rattled and the keys landed on the floor. The two looked up at the sound of pounding in the distance.

The rocks on the gravel path bounced around the tires. Gerald stared into his rear-view mirror and eyes widened at the sight of a large pink creature heading their way.

"The hell is that?" Gerald asked as he threw off his seatbelt. He and Aaron stepped outside the vehicle.

Gerald reached under the seat to reveal the stolen machine gun. He threw the strap over his shoulder and aimed it at the rapidly approaching giant. One eye closed he pressed his finger against the trigger. The large hand swooped down knocking Gerald backwards. The gun fired at the van leaving a straight vertical line of bullets in the side. Aaron ducked behind the other side of the vehicle, grateful it was bulletproof.

Gerald moved to his feet. He aimed at the leg and shot, injuring a few gnomes, and killing one. The gnome giant turned. Gerald aimed at the open hand reaching for him. He managed to take out two more gnomes before the collection grabbed him by the middle.

Meanwhile Mabel, Grenda, and Pacifica hurried down the gnome giant's back. They landed on top of the SUV then slid down the side of the automobile.

"I think we found the right place," Grenda commented.

The gnome giant squeezed the human. The machine gun rammed into Gerald's abdomen causing him to yell out in pain. Three of the gnomes broke free long enough to slice the strap and the gun fell to the ground below. The giant then slung Gerald headfirst atop the van, knocking him unconscious.

Aaron snuck around back aimed with a knife, stepping over bloody gnome corpses. He sliced at the heel causing a few of the gnomes to fall out of position. He cut again, completely severing the foot from the rest of the body. The giant wobbled as a several gnomes plummeted to the ground below.

"Is he inside somewhere?" Pacifica asked.

"We'll have to split up to check," Mabel replied.

The gnome giant fell atop of the van, shattering into hundreds of smaller gnome bodies. The impact knocked the vehicle over on its side. Mabel picked up the sound of groaning inside.

"Someone's in there," the brunette called.

Grenda beckoned for her to follow inside, but Mabel's instinct told her to check the vehicle first. Grenda looked at Pacifica then followed her friend. The two threw open the doors to see the bed knocked over. The groaning man laid facedown on the floor, his head a mess of blonde curls with his arms and legs still strapped to the bed.

"Bill!" Mabel called.

The blond looked up at the mention of his name. Through a blurry eye he saw the outline of a small girl with brown hair. He blinked away the clouds and Mabel's smiling face came into view.

"Am-am I dreaming?" Bill whispered.

Emotion took over Mabel. She threw her arms around Bill's lithe body and wept into his chest. Bill winced at the pain from where he had been stabbed a few hours earlier.

"I'm so happy you're alive," the girl said, her words barely audible due to both sobs and her lips pressed against Bill's shirt.

She looked up and for the first time noticed Bill's bandaged eye. She bit down on her lip and fought the urge to cry again. She swallowed the sobs as it wouldn't help at the present moment.

The shadow signaled Mabel that another presence entered the overturned van. Mabel turned her head to ask Grenda if she had something to cut the straps only to meet with the enraged face of Aaron.

Mabel stepped in front of Bill with her arms held out on either side. Bill could only watch helplessly as the girl trembled in a futile attempt to protect him. Aaron only laughed. He moved further inside, ducking to keep from hitting his head. Just outside the other men captured Pacifica and Grenda.

"So you must be Mabel Pines," Aaron chuckled. Bill felt heat rise from inside. Aaron grabbed a handful of the teenager's locks and pulled her to her knees.

Bill grunted and struggled against the restraints.

"Don't exert yourself, Powers still wants you intact," Aaron said to the demon. He returned his attention to Mabel. "You though, you have no value."

Mabel headbutted him in the chin then kicked him in the shin. Aaron yelled as the girl escaped his grasp. Mabel looked behind her not knowing what to do. Unfortunately the hesitation proved to be her enemy as Aaron was on his feet in no time.

"You'll pay for that you little sh-!" Aaron yelled as he grabbed the girl by her arm. His arm slid around her neck, pressing her throat into the crease of his elbow. He grinned at the feel of her heartbeat palpating against his skin. With the other hand he revealed a knife and pressed the blade against her cheek.

"Mabel!" Grenda and Pacifica screamed in unison.

"I have to give him up, but you I can still slice up," Aaron laughed

"Get off her!" Grenda shouted and stomped on her captor's foot. He howled releasing the girl. Grenda elbowed him in the nose. He fell to his knees, blood seeping through his fingers.

The knife slid down, slitting Mabel's face. The girl yelled in both pain and alarm.

Bill's vision blurred yet again, only this time he saw the room erupt in red and then a blinding white light. Both Aaron and Mabel looked up to see the entirety of Bill's eyes a deep scarlet.

* * *

 **And end chapter. Again I apologize for a long wait. Even more I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you for reading. :)**


	35. Eye for an Eye

**This chapter is relatively short in comparison to the others, but I couldn't think of a better way of ending this chapter than how I did. :P**

 **I'll be going out of town this weekend, so I wanted to get this chapter up earlier in the week. My grandfather has stage four cancer, so the family is going to visit him for a few days (it's a ten hour trip). This may be the last time we get to see him. :(**

 **As always, thank you so much to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. I love you guys so much! Energy witch, Fantasy Fan 223, young red-winged soul, Marisol777, Kenn, MLGbilcipher89, Berrybanana05, Hey, and eyes-glued-shut thank you so much for your reviews on chapter thirty four.**

 **There is some blood and violence in this chapter. It's nothing worse that what I've written before. I actually did have to go back and rewrite some of it to tone it down a bit, as I want to keep this story rated T. Oh, and a canon character dies in this chapter too. Just a heads up.**

 **Hey: They returned to their dimension. I don't think I'm going to bring them back. If I do, I'll have to figure out a way for it to happen since Kellen broke the inter-dimensional travel mirror.**

 **Also, Energy witch has posted a ton of fantastic artworks for this story, Bonded, and Tickles for a Workaholic. You can see them on her DeviantArt page if you're interested.**

* * *

Aaron and Mabel stared wide-eyed at the glowing red eyes staring in their direction. Bill's body floated weightlessly in the air, the chains and bed hovering behind him.

"Bill," Mabel choked out.

The demon screamed with what sounded like two hellish voices: one shrill and the other deep and echoing. Alternating red and white flames surrounded his body and decimated the chains. The bed plummeted to the ground leaving a dent where it landed.

Aaron screamed and released his hold on the girl. Mabel fell to her feet and absently rubbed the soreness away from her neck.

Bill moved closer at a slow pace. Aaron backed away until he felt gravity give away. He fell out the open doors on his rump; the knife slipped from his grip and stabbed the earth a mere inch from his thigh.

Six gnomes attacked the two men who struggled with a flailing Pacifica. The slightly larger one fell on the smaller, taking the blonde girl with them. Grenda offered a hand to the other girl. The smaller man gripped at Pacifica's ankle. She screamed and Carson bit the man's arm. Using the distraction to their advantage, Grenda helped Pacifica to her feet.

The man grabbed Carson by the throat and slammed him on the ground. He pulled the revolver from his pocket and shot Carson in the head.

"Carson!" Jeff yelled.

Pacifica gasped.

Jeff hopped off his captive and rushed over to the corpse of his close friend. Jeff extended a hand, but quickly recoiled it. The bullet had killed him instantly.

"You'll pay for this," Jeff growled. He turned, hatred in his eyes. "You'll pay!" the gnome leader repeated, saliva dripping from his sharp teeth. "Too many gnome lives lost tonight," he said softly. Jeff grinned and said to the rallying gnomes. "Let's show these men what happens when they cross us."

A hundred gnomes attacked, crawling on the humans like ants. The screams were muffled as they were carried away into the woods where Jeff intended to show them true vengeance.

Taking hold of Pacifica's hand, Grenda led her to the van where Mabel required their assistance. The two girls stopped abruptly at the sight of who they believed to be Bill step out of the van. It was the same body, but nothing in the face resembled the man they had come to know over the past year.

Bill turned to face them. "Tend to Mabel," he instructed.

The girls didn't need to be told a second time.

Bill returned his attention to the man who hastily crawled away from who was once his victim. Bill leaped into the air and flipped, landing in a kneeling position in front of Aaron. The assassin screamed and fell backwards. Bill gripped at the man's shirt collar and pulled them both up. He pressed his nose against the shaking and sweating man's and grinned, showing off the fangs.

"Tell me," Bill said, his voice echoing. "How does it feel to be on the other side?"

Aaron saw his own reflection in that red eye. So long he reveled when his victims wore that very expression as he stood above them armed with the glistening tools.

Bill repeated his question in a higher voice followed by his trademark laugh. Aaron could only stare with a gaping mouth as those clawed fingers stroked his cheek.

Bill felt the bile rising up his throat, but he didn't care. He parted his lips and let the vomit mixed with blood spill over his chin and down his shirt.

"You cut Shooting Star," Bill growled, spitting the soup of chunks and stomach acid on Aaron.

With his index and middle claw he sliced Aaron's cheeks. He then cut above the jawline, severing the muscles and tendons that held his jaw in place. Aaron yelled as his mouth could only loosely hang open.

Bill's stomach flipped. He leaned over and let the bloody vomit pour out of him like a fountain. He chuckled then retched a second helping. With the back of his free hand he wiped away the stray mucus from his nostrils and the leaking from his eye. The blond straightened his posture then returned his attention to the victim.

Bill tapped the bandage over his right eye. "You took my eye." Aaron shuddered, but couldn't speak. "Now how does that famous saying go again?" he asked. Bill grinned as the other man's body contorted.

Grenda and Pacifica helped Mabel out of the fallen vehicle.

Bill looked up and said to the girls, "Look away."

As soon as Mabel shileded her eyes Bill returned his gaze to his victim. He opened his mouth. Aaron's stomach twisted as Bill's teeth transformed into points. The demon licked his lips then opened his mouth as far as it would physically go. Grenda clamped her hands over Mabel's ears, but she had already heard the screams.

Bill dropped the assassin on the cold ground. He then turned to the last remaining lacky, shakily pointing a revolver at the blond. Bill smiled, his shark-like teeth stained with their leader's blood.

"Try it," Bill dared. He stood with his arms out.

At once he dropped his weapon and fled from the scene.

Bill then fell to his knees and choked up the last of what remained in his stomach, yet the pain wouldn't cease. He rolled onto his back and gripped at his abdomen. Mabel rushed over with the other two close behind.

Bill inhaled and swallowed the abundance of saliva in his mouth, instantly regretting its puke flavor. His throat still stung from the regurgitation. He turned his head to the right and a trickle of blood pooled from his mouth.

"Bill," Mabel cried as she threw herself down on her knees. She put her hands on either side of the demon's face and tilted it up so that their eyes met. For once she was at a loss of words and instead only smiled. The brunette laid her head on Bill's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "We found you in time," she whispered. "You're going to be okay."

Groaning, Bill lifted his arm and petted the girl on the shoulder. "Thank you, Mabel," he said.

Mabel sat up and gave Bill a tearful smile. "You used my real name," she said.

Bill nodded, immediately regretting his decision as his vision blurred.

"Bill!" Mabel cried.

"Mabel, we need to call an ambulance," said Pacifica.

"I'm not leaving him," Mabel retorted.

"It's okay, you call and I'll stay here," Grenda said to Pacifica. She punched her palm. "Incase that creep comes back."

Bill coughed then smirked up at Mabel. "Are you always this stubborn?" Bill asked.

"You should know that by now," Mabel replied.

* * *

Wendy parked a quarter of a mile away from the shack. The six hurried as silently as possible through the forest, however when trying their best to stay hushed, the nature made it its mission to echo every rock crunch beneath their shoes and each blade of grass passed by.

The group ducked behind the trees closest to the tourist trap. This reminded Dipper too much of the last time the agents infiltrated the Mystery Shack last summer.

From what they could tell no more cop of federal cars surrounded the shack. There was still a chance that a few remained inside, perhaps even an ambush. Wendy and Stan exchanged glances and nodded as they readied themselves to be the muscle should they meet with such an obstacle.

Robbie was assigned the position of lookout while the other five made their way to the back entrance. Stan gently turned the knob to find it already unlocked. He took a deep breath and held out his hand to steady the others as he made his way inside the place that had been his home for the past thirty years.

He crept further inside waiting for someone to jump out and pin him to the ground. Despite their age, his eyes were as sharp as ever. A sudden movement to the right and Stan jumped into action, grabbing a frying pan. He raised the impromptu weapon and swung. The startled opossum squeaked and scurried out the now open door. Stan put his hand over his racing heart and his lungs relinquished the captive breath.

Stan beckoned the others to follow him inside. Carefully the other four snuck into the shack. They made their way over to where the vending machine had been dismantled giving full access to the laboratory.

They stepped into the elevator. According to Ford's plan Soos and Wendy would travel to the bottom floor to distract anyone who might be inside. The second part rested on the chance that the agents had not discovered the secret room yet.

The elevator reached the bottom level. Soos nervously stepped out, reminding himself of the many heroes he had played in video games who faced similar dangers and came out on top. Wendy gave a thumbs up to Dipper then followed Soos out the elevator.

To their surprise the entire lab was cleared out. Wendy whispered for Soos to be on guard incase they walked towards an ambush. Soos nodded and sang quietly to himself to help calm his nerves.

"I never knew all this was down here," Wendy said as she approached an empty desk. "Either Ford is super tidy, or or those agents confiscated his stuff." She opened a drawer to find it bereft of any objects or research. From what Dipper told her about how Ford always had papers lying around she figured the latter.

"I hope not," Soos said. "Mr. Ford and Bill worked so hard."

He walked over to the living section of the lab, now ransacked. The bed had been stripped of its sheets and the mattress and pillows thrown haphazardly up against the wall. Each of the drawers of Ford's dresser were left open with the clothes also piled on the bed. The chair had been knocked over and one of the legs broken. Soos could only sigh.

"Do you think they found that gun?" Wendy asked.

Soos shrugged. "If they did we won't remember tomorrow," Soos replied.

Wendy crossed her arms and stomped her foot. She hated waiting, but that's all they could do. Neither one knew where that secret room, and all they could hope was that Powers and the other agents didn't eitehr.

* * *

The elevator stopped in place in front of the secret room.

"Stanley," Ford said before the door opened. "I only show this room to the people I trust most." He smiled at his brother. "We've had our issues in the past, but now." He put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I trust you with my life."

"Glad to hear it, Sixer," Stan said and punched his brother in the arm.

Ford opened the door and led them to the shrine room. He slid his hand over the wall which revealed a secret compartment. He keyed in the number which opened the hidden door. Stan grinned now wishing he had taken his brother on a few past heists.

The three walked inside, Ford in front, Stan following behind, and Dipper at the rear. Stan winced at the amount of portraits that beared Bill's original form.

"Hold up, is that real gold?" Stan asked pointing to a Bill Cipher statue. He whistled and said, "You can get a pretty penny if it's solid."

Ford eyed the very item. "I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner," he said and nearly facepalmed. Bill might not be too happy, but there was no need for a false idol when he had the real Cipher lying next to him almost every night.

"What's that contraption?" Stan asked as he made his way over to the mind reading machine.

"It's something I'm using to try and unlock Bill's knowledge," Ford explained.

Stan turned with a hand on his hip. "I thought you put that bond on his finger to get rid of his knowledge."

"Well with those demons coming back we need all the information we can on them," Ford retorted. He put his hand atop the helmet. "If anyone has the answers it's Bill." The author sighed and balled up his fist. "But unfortunately a Mindscape that large is taking too long."

"You keep talking about a Mindscape, but I don't follow," said Stan.

"Picture a maze in your mind that contains all your memories, feelings, dreams, and everything you ever learned," Dipper tried to explain. "Yours actually looks like the Mystery Shack."

Stan put a finger under his chin. "I guess that makes sense. I've been here longer than any other place in my life."

"We can discuss more about the Mindscape later, but now we need to find that memory gun," Ford ordered.

He opened up the drawer by Project Mentum where he remembered storing Fiddleford's invention after using it to erase the townspeople's minds.

"It's gone!" Ford gasped when he found the drawer empty.

"Are you sure?" Dipper cried rushing to his great-uncle's side. He remembered Ford putting the gun in there almost a year ago. He looked up at the older man. "Did-did you use it again? Maybe?"

Ford shook his head. "I had no need to." Just to be sure he thought of any chance since the end of Weirdmageddon he might have required erasing another's memories, but came up blank.

"Are ya sure you didn't just misplace it?" Stan questioned.

"No, I saw him put it there!" Dipper yelled while he pointed to the empty drawer. Dipper gasped then turned to Ford. "You don't think someone else took it, do you?"

"Negative," Ford said with a shake of his head. "You, Bill, and I are the only ones who know about this room." He looked down and thought to himself, Bill wouldn't have taken it, would he?

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said a voice from behind.

The three jumped and quickly turned to see the last two people they wanted standing behind them. To the right was Agent Albert Powers and just to the left was Agent Jeff Trigger. In Powers' hand was the very memory gun they had been searching for.

"I believe you're looking for this," Albert said holding up the desired item.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN, Cliffhanger! This chapter was relatively short, but I had to end it on that cliffhanger. I have a love for cliffhangers. *Snickers***

 **I plan on ending this arc with the next chapter, so expect the next one to be long.**

 **So, I had to cut out some of the fight between Bill and Aaron to keep a T rating. I alluded to it, but couldn't show in fear that it would be too graphic that this story would have to be rated M, but Bill bit out Aaron's eye and he died of blood loss.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Agents/Abigail Powers arc finale in chapter thirty six!**


	36. Never a True Resolution

**This chapter is way late. Ugh. I've been so busy with so many sewing projects. I guess you can say I've been sew busy. Aha, ahaha, ahaha...I'll see myself out.**

 **I finished the Trolls costumes for my sister and her husband, I finished my candycorn lolita Halloween day dress, and I finished one of my Halloween costumes: Melanie Martinez "Dollhouse" dress. The other is a Suicide Squad Harley Quinn costume that I bought, so no sewing there. Now I've got to make a dress for this event we might be going to a few days before Halloween, it's gothic lolita style (SO MANY RUFFLES! No one sells black premade ruffles, so I'm having to make all the ruffles on my own. So many ruffles). And I have to make a Tudor dress for November's Renaissance faire. And depending on when we do the photo shoot at the old church, I want to do 1870s gothic Victorian for that. Ahh! When does it end?**

 **Anyway, so that's what's been going on with me. Also, I went to Tennessee to see my grandpa. He was in the hospital the whole time, but he was in good spirits to see the family. But he has a year at the most, so it was bittersweet. Thank you to everyone who offered their condolences, it's much appreciated.**

 **Thank you to all the patient readers who have been so patient with me with this new chapter. And a special thanks and as always shout out to the reviewers: Fantasy Fan 223, Energy witch, London87, EMObillcipher89, Marisol777, Berrybanana05, wildchild00, Abigail Rose V, and the two Guests.**

 **Marisol777: Oh yes, just wait until Albert finds out in this chapter. I think you'll be pleased. :)**

 **Guest (9/28): When you do post the cosplay pictures let me know, I'd love to see them. :) And thank you, I had a lot of fun filming that video. Although my Grunkle Ford impersonation was horrible, I laughed so hard when editing that scene.**

 **Well, here is the agents/Abigail arc finale, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The three Pines stared at the two agents before them. Dipper backed up, bumping against Ford's leg. It was just like last summer, only this time they were surrounded and the proof for the Pines brothers' crimes on display for all to see.

Stan subconsciously pushed Ford and Dipper behind him as he moved closer to the same agent who arrested him last year. Stan glared at the slightly younger man while Powers only smirked. He raised the memory gun causing the three to jump.

Stan moved into a defensive stance as he formed a plan. In a single leap he'd take down Powers. The worst case scenario he'd take a shot to the head, but the impact would disarm the agent, giving Ford or Dipper the opportunity to either run or snatch the gun. A quick glimpe at the younger agent proved to be the only unstable variable in his plan.

"Please, you're making a huge mistake," Ford said as he moved to be on the same level as Stan.

Stan glared at his brother then looked back to see the memory gun was now locked on his twin.

"The only mistake I made was letting you use this on me last summer," Albert retorted.

He moved the barrel away from Ford and stared down at its intricate design. "Fiddleford McGucket invented this, correct?"

"Yes," Ford answered. There was no use hiding the truth anymore if they had read his journal. Besides, he didn't have time for an interrogation when Bill could be seconds from death.

"I've heard he's a clever man," Albert said. "But to think he found a way to permanantly remove memories is a feat I'd never believe had it not been used on me."

"You must know he only did it to cure his own anxiety." Ford put his hand over his chest. "I'm the only one at fault for what happened to you."

Powers glared at the author. "Indeed, you don't know what a great deal you cost me," he said. His gaze switched over to the other twin. "Both of you."

Ford recalled Abigail's monologue at the police station. "I'm sorry for all of that, but try to understand there were more important things at the time," Ford explained. "Bill Cipher-"

"Who you have allowed to live in your home for nearly a year," Albert interrupted.

"What was I supposed to do?" Ford asked. "He was defenseless. He is defenseless right now, and your wife-"

"Watch your words," Powers interrupted again, this time with his finger against the trigger.

"I don't have time for this!" Ford exclaimed. "Bill is being tortured by your friend Harrison. He might be dying while I'm wasting time here."

"I'm warning you," Albert spat. He fired up the gun.

Ford stood as the memory gun whirred, readying its energy for the shot. What was even written in for him to forget? Would he forget all about Bill who'd wait for a rescue that would never come? Would he be forced to succumb to whatever horrors Aaron and Abigail concocted until his body finally gave out? Then what would become of the town when Kryptos arrived?

"I didn't know Harrison very long, but he was a good man," Trigger said.

"Was?" Ford asked.

"Indeed, Mr. Pines, but you should already know Aaron Harrison died years ago," Albert revealed. His tone darkened, "Now unless you expect me to believe the ghost of a pacifist is torturing your friend, I suggest you cease speaking."

Dipper didn't think what Powers suggested out of the ordinary in Gravity Falls, however the troubled look on his great-uncle's face silenced those thoughts.

"Then I'm afraid your wife has been keeping many secrets," Ford said.

"Your words hold no value," Powers replied. "Now, I have what I came for." He eyed the memory gun then nodded at Trigger who radioed for backup. "I will watch you both be put away for the rest of your natural lives."

Trigger stepped behind Stan with a set of handcuffs.

Muela and Fletcher, the two agents who had been positioned to watch the shack from the outside, appeared in the doorway of the shrine room, blocking their only exit.

"We caught one hiding in the trees," Fletcher said. "He refused to talk, so we put him in the car until he changes his mind."

"Good work, men, but we have two of the three we need right here," Powers replied and pointed to the Pines brothers.

Ford thought of anything he had he could use as leverage. All his important research had been confiscated. His greatest inventions were to be hauled off to an unknown fate while he and Stan were left to rot in a prison cell with the highest security.

With the help of rookie agent Muela, Trigger pinned Stan against the wall. He let out a loud cry of discomfort and struggled as the two men clasped the first metal cuff about his wrist.

"And what are you going to do when those demons come back?" Ford asked as Powers moved forward to arrest him. "Do you think you can take them out on your own?"

"If that's the case, I'll come find you," Powers said with a smirk.

He spun Ford around and pushed him up against the wall next to Project Mentem. Ford didn't even fight when the agent pinned his right arm against his back.

Stan's stomach dropped. He glanced down at Dipper. "What about the kids?" he asked.

"We'll send them home," Powers answered. He held up the memory gun. "After we erase everything about this town from their minds."

"You can't!" Dipper exclaimed as Fletcher approached him from the doorway. He pulled away from the agent's grasp.

Fletcher grabbed again and knocked Dipper to the ground. The brunette tried to fight him off, but both of his wrists were pinned down while he thrashed. He kicked Fletcher in the stomach. The agent raised a fist, but stopped when he remembered his opponent was only a child.

"Get your hands off him!" Stan yelled as he ripped his unshackled arm from Trigger's hold. Muela slammed Stan's head against the wall.

"Stop!" Dipper cried as he was hoisted to his feet. The agent had a firm hold on his wrist.

"I'm not the one with the knowledge you need," Ford said. "It's all Bill, and if he dies you can say goodbye to this town." His glare hardened. "And if Kryptos knows how to bring down the barrier, they won't stop until everything in this dimension is destroyed. Then they're on to the next."

Powers narrowed his eyes. "And what proof do you have that will convince me of your story over my wife's?"

For once Ford found himself at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought," Powers said. He opened the first handcuff.

"Just give me some time and I'll think of something," Ford pleaded.

"You've had more than enough time," Powers spat. He firmly grasped Ford's forearm.

The only thing he could think of was Bill's Mindscape, but until he found Bill, it would be impossible.

Dipper's eyes met with his great-uncle's. Ford hung his head as he realized he failed not only Bill but his entire family. Guilt swelled up in Dipper's stomach, he couldn't stand to see Ford like that. It was all his fault, just like the time he wrongly accused Bill of using Ford's emotions, only to be proven wrong by the mind reading machine.

"That's it!" Dipper yelled. He thrashed in Fletcher's grasp. It was only when Powers gave the order that Fletcher roughly released his hold on the boy.

Dipper caught his balance then rushed over to the oldest agent.

"We can prove everything right now," Dipper revealed. He glanced over at Ford then looked back to Albert. "If Grunkle Ford is telling the truth you can see it for yourself."

Before anyone could ask Dipper turned on Project Mentem.

"Dipper, no," Ford called.

"We don't have any other choice," the boy said and picked up the helmet.

Ford glanced over at the federal agents then sighed. He spoke a silent prayer to wherever Bill might be, he was at the very least alive and not suffering. He pulled his fingers into a fist a the thought of wrapping it around Aaron's throat the moment he set eyes on him.

"What is this?" Powers asked as he and Trigger made thier way to the machine. They overheard Ford's explanation to Stan when they entered the room, but surely it couldn't be possible.

"It's something I built to keep Bill from entering people's minds," Ford answered. "But now I'm using it to help Bill recover lost memories caused by the bonding spell."

"Does it work?" Powers asked.

"So far it's been unsuccessful in its mission, but there are millions of years worth of memories to sort through," Ford answered. "However, for a normal human it can show you any thought or memory if prompted."

Powers glared at the scientist. "And how can I be certain you haven't tampered with it to show me what you want me to see?"

Ford glared. He tried to block out the images of Bill possibly being stabbed, beaten, or worse while they wasted time in the shack. "You can test it out yourself," Ford offered, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

Powers thought for a moment, his eyes locked on the machine. He looked over at the thirteen-year-old who looked nervous, yet bore no ill intent.

"Trigger," Powers said. He tilted his head as an unspoken order to be the guinea pig.

Trigger tried to argue, but gave up as he knew it was no use. The younger agent sat down and Ford placed the helmet atop his head. The whole time Powers locked the memory gun on Ford while Fletcher and Muela aimed their handguns at him.

"Think of something only you would know," Ford said.

"Stanford Pines," Albert said. The author met eyes with the agent. "If you try anything I'll shoot you without hesitation."

Ford nodded. He set up the machine and stepped back while Trigger looked around at everyone staring. Soon he heard his own thought spoken outloud as it scrolled across the screen: _This is awkward_. Trigger clamped a hand over his mouth then paled when he realized he hadn't spoke it outloud. The following thought took its place in the center of the screen: _This is worse than the time I blurted out Jennifer's muffin top expanded over her jeans in eighth grade._

"Turn it off!" Trigger yelled as the monitor showed the memory of a much younger version of himself sat in the desk behind said girl. The blond tried to jump to another memory, but the fear of seeing this one made it more focused in his conscious mind that the image wouldn't change.

 _It was a particularly hot day judging by the sweat on his face and several of his classmates waving handmade paper fans as the school was too cheap to raise or lower the thermostat as needed._

Trigger's face reddened while he (and everyone else present in the room) watched a vivid retelling of that day. He shut his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears as the moment he most feared approached. Why did he agree to his superior's orders?

 _Fourteen-year-old Jeff Trigger rested his cheek on the surface of the desk, relieved at the somewhat cool surface. The slight comfort combined with draining energy due to both heat and boredom put him in a drowsy state. He looked straight ahead for his eyes to now be on level with the girl's waist in front of him. Her love handles pudged out from the sides of the tight jeans, and forgetting where he was opened his mouth._

"Please, no more," Trigger begged.

Ford granted the agent mercy. Trigger put a hand over his racing heart and let out a sigh of relief. He found it difficult to look at the others in the room, but thankfully they didn't get to see Jennifer whack him seven times over the head with her TI-83 calculator.

"Aw, it was gettin' to the good part," Muela complained as he held onto Stan's arm.

"Ten, no, no, twenty, no, fifty bucks and I'll let you watch it later," Stan offered.

"Are you satisfied?" Ford asked while Trigger removed the helmet. He grimaced at the machine wanting to add it to a list of illegal torture methods.

A quick glimpse at Trigger and Powers knew it was legit. He nodded and it was Ford's turn to use the machine. Dipper watched his great-uncle secure the helmet and his heart leaped, he hoped this time he made the right choice.

* * *

"It's a shame they took everything," Soos said as he opened cabinets to find them empty. "That's like forty years of work gone forever." He shut the cabinet door.

Wendy shrugged. "I just hope they don't find whatever Ford is afraid of them finding," Wendy replied. She kicked the pillows out of her way.

"Mr. Ford said only three people know about that room," Soos returned. "It must be something real special."

"Or dangerous," Wendy said. She recalled all the weapons they came upon in the bunker, along with the several guns she had seen on Ford's person over the year.

Soos excused himself to use the bathroom. Wendy nodded and picked up the desk chair. She sat down at the now empty desk. Despite already knowing they'd be empty, she opened each of the drawers.

She pushed her fingers against the back of the middle drawer and jumped when she felt a hidden compartment. She knelt down and pulled the drawer out as far as it could go. Her fingers searched for the opening. At last her fore and middle fingertips caressed the soft spot and she pushed.

A pen rolled out. She reached her hand inside to find only a dime and two pennies, and an empty carton of jellybeans. The girl groaned then slammed the desk drawer shut. From the bathroom she heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on.

A few seconds later the sink turned off, but Soos didn't emerge from the bathroom. Another minute passed without any sound. The girl stood. She called out for her colleague only to receive no answer. Wendy brisk walked over the the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Soos threw open the door, nearly bashing Wendy in the face.

"Oh, sorry, dude," Soos said with a laugh. The handyman hurriedly exclaimed, "But seriously, you gotta come check this out." He waved his hand and the girl followed him into the bathroom. Soos faced the open mirror cabinet. "I just opened to see if there was a Tylenol inside, 'cause I got a bit of a headache, and look what I found!"

Soos reached into the medicine cabinet and brought out a potion hidden behind the over the counter drugs.

"Mr. Ford must've hid these after Dipper stole the sleeping potion," Soos guessed.

"In plain sight, that man thinks of everything," Wendy said with a shake of her head.

"They must've thought this was all regular medicine," said Soos.

"This whole time we've had him pegged wrong." She pulled out a few more potions disguised as generic medications. "He's just as crooked as Stan."

"Oh, careful with that one," Soos said as he caught a glass bottle almost knocked off the shelf. He turned it to show the label to the redhead. "It's an inhalant."

"Paralysis powder," Wendy mused. "I don't even want to know what he uses that for."

She handed it back to Soos who then picked up a new vial labeled confusion syrup.

"I wonder if he brought any of these back from the other dimensions," Soos said. "Apparently there's like tons of other worlds out there. He only ever mentioned a few." Soos chuckled. "Maybe he doesn't have many good memories with 'em."

"Well, if we get out of this you can ask him," Wendy replied.

"Hey, is someone down here!" a voice called.

Wendy jolted and bumped into Soos who dropped the vial of confusion syrup. The glass shattered spilling the sticky, orange liquid over the side of the chipped ceramic sink. Wendy pinched her nose at is rancid odor leaving both to wonder how long Ford had possession of that one.

"This way!" the agent yelled.

The two heard four sets of foot steps.

Wendy grabbed the bottle from Soos and waited for the agents to approach. The first two blocked the exit and the other two stood behind. All four had guns trained on the two.

"Looks like the fugitives came back," one of the agents in the back said.

The one in the front noticed Wendy cradling something in her hands.

"Put it down!" he yelled and motioned for her to relinquish the glass.

"Gladly," Wendy said.

She slammed the vial on the floor, instantly shattering it. A pale blue cloud rose from the powder in front of the four men. Wendy and Soos shielded their faces with stiff washcloths hanging on the towel rack next to the shower.

One by one the agents fell to the floor. Wendy jumped over the men who croaked out pleas for help. Soos looked over them, his conscience begging him to help them, but the girl tugged at his arm prompting him to hurry with her.

"They'll be fine, right?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just temporary," she answered. However she looked over her shoulder hoping it didn't cause any permanent damage. She turned her attention ahead once more; surely Ford would't keep anything that dangerous in his bathroom mirror.

* * *

Ford shut his eyes and immediately thought of Bill. He internally begged Bill's forgiveness for having to wait even longer, a thought that broadcasted across the screen for all to see. Dipper lowered his eyes to the floor. His heart swelled as he too mentally asked Bill to forgive him for all he had to endure.

A few scattered memories of Ford and Bill played out for all to see. It included one particular intimate moment that made Stan cringe and Trigger shielded Dipper's eyes. A brief image of Ford shaking hands with Bill in his true form popped on the screen for a mere second then was immediately replaced with Bill's first day in human form before they escaped the Fearamid.

"Kryptos," Ford said silently and the demon's name scrolled across the screen.

The image of the Fearamid came into focus, only it looked more saturated. _Ford knelt down with an injured Bill in his arms. The words spoken between the two were muted. Ford stood to glare at an exact clone of himself. Ford obliterated the fake then fell to tend to a wound. Bill easily healed it then the two ran while the demon in the distant yelled after them._

 _The two met up with Wendy, and Soos. The new leader of the henchmaniacs revealed himself._

"So that's our enemy?" Stan asked.

Powers glared at the old man then returned his attention to the laughing rhombus.

 _Kryptos exchanged words with Bill when accused of betrayal. Kryptos replied that he was the one right for the job since Bill went soft and accepted a human life with his human captor. Everyone in the room watched Kryptos slap Bill._

 _Kryptos threatened Ford and that's when Bill verbally assaulted his previous friend, giving Wendy the chance to attack. Ford retrieved the journal then proceeded to recite the spell while Bill fought off Kryptos, in which it was revealed that Krytpos planned to return before the end of summer._

The memory finished leaving everyone in the room quiet.

"Now do you believe us?" Dipper asked as he turned to face Powers and Trigger.

"Do you think it's true?" Muela asked.

"I don't want to dismiss it," Powers replied. "The higher ups must know at once." He turned his attention to Ford. "You'll be taking a trip with us to Washington."

"I can't without Bill," Ford said. He held up his left hand. "I'm bound to him. I saw firsthand what happens to him when the ten mile rule is broken."

"We'll find Bill, don't worry," Powers said in a warning manner.

"We have to find him now," Ford pressed. He stood with the helmet still in place. His tone darkened, "I gave you what you wanted, now I won't wait any longer to bring him home safe and alive."

A picture of Bill smiling came into view over the monitor and instantly transformed into an expression of horror as a larger man stood over him with a scalpel. Trigger clamped his hand over his mouth while Powers glared at the screen. Something about it felt familiar, but surely it wasn't Harrison, the very man who out of compassion talked down domestic terrorists and convinced the most derranged to release hostages.

The six observed Ford's memory of watching Bill stare up in fright while the scalpel pierced that lovely gold eye.

"Is everything alright?" Trigger asked when he noticed his partner's expression.

"Something's not right," Powers answered. "Call the station. Ask Abby where Bill Cipher is being held."

The image switched to Ford and Abigail in the interrogation room. Abigail taunted Ford and ordered the man on the screen to drive. They watched Bill writhe in agony. _He screamed, unable to move due to the restraints._ The younger three agents stared at the monitor with gaping mouths; sure they had heard of government corruption, but had never witnessed it before. The man off screen laughed at Bill's suffering. Powers hummed, he knew that laugh from somewhere.

Ford shifted as the words: _Please be alive, Bill_ scrolled across the screen. A clip played of Bill screaming in agony while a man dressed in a black suit stood over him.

"No one's answering at the police station," Trigger said as he lowered his cell phone.

Powers swore under his breath. He pulled out his flip phone and dialed his wife's number. Five rings without a response he closed the phone.

The scene switched back to the interrogation room. _Ford sat handcuffed to the table while Abigail slid the folder towards him_. Albert didn't recognize the malicious glint in his wife's eyes. Ford's thought: _How did they learn about the journal?_ ran across the screen. It was quickly followed with: _I gave in too easy. We're wasting time._

The images flashed too quickly, interrupted with frantic thoughts on Bill's safety. One recalling Abigail threatening the twins scrolled in large font followed with a brief memory of Abigail grinning upon Ford after delivering said threat. Stan clenched his free fist. Albert pushed away the evidence from his mind; his wife wasn't a traitor.

Images ranging from Bill's first arrival in the shack to Ford's early days researching Gravity Falls flashed on the five monitors. A memory of Bill and Ford fighting the ghoul popped on screen. It quickly vanished and in another monitor they watched an argument between young Ford and Fiddleford. Stan's heart jumped when the night Ford closed the curtains shut on Stan played exactly how he remembered forty years ago.

"What's going on?" Powers asked.

"His thoughts are all jumbled," Dipper said.

"Sixer, focus," Stan called out.

The images and thoughts continued to flutter across the screen. The colors warped. Pieces of dreams and conversations in the Mindscape leaked into the memories.

Stan pulled away from Muela. With one hand still cuffed he made his way over to his brother.

Ford gasped and opened his eyes when Stan slammed a hand on either shoulder.

"Calm down, Stanford," he ordered. Ford stared into his brother's eyes. It reminded him of their preteen and early teenage years when Stan used a similar method to help him whenever he got anxious. "We can't help Bill if your brain is jumpin' everywhere."

Muela grabbed Stan by the elbow.

"I don't know where he is," Ford whispered. He lowered his head. "I don't know if he's even alive."

Ford shut his eyes tighter and the image of the last time he saw Bill popped on the screen. _Abigail gave the man on the other side of the monitor an order to finish whatever he stated. The face of Aaron grinned back as he spoke, "Gladly."_

Albert's eyes widened.

"Go back," he ordered.

Ford opened his eyes.

"Go back," Powers repeated and pointed to the monitor. "Rewind to that last clip."

"I can't go back, it doesn't work like that," Ford explained as twenty thoughts, most of which concerning Bill and his family, darted across the various screens. "It shows a current thought, or thoughts."

"Did you see something?" Trigger asked.

"If I did your friend is worse danger than you thought," Powers answered.

He turned his back and tucked a finger under his chin. His head spun and his heart ached. It had to be a mistake. Something Ford had seen must have altered the image. There was no possible way his Abigail could be on friendly terms with that man.

"What do you mean?" Ford asked and grasped hold of Powers' shoulder. He turned so that the two men's eyes met. "What did you see?"

"I don't know for sure," Powers replied.

"You said Bill is in worse danger," Ford repeated. He threw the helmet from his head, it clanked when it collided with the floor. The author advanced on the agent. "Now you better tell me what you know?" He smacked the memory gun from Powers' hand.

Stan kicked Muela in the back of the knee. The agent faceplanted and Stan dove after the gun at the same time as Agent Trigger. Muela tackled the old man to the ground. Trigger reached for the memory gun just as another person picked it up.

All three men looked up to see the youngest person armed with the weapon.

"My sister went looking for Bill," Dipper said as he shakily pointed the gun at Trigger and Muela. "If Bill's in danger, she is too." He looked up at Powers. "Now what did you see?"

"What's all the commotion about?" a voice said from behind. The group turned to see Soos standing in the doorway with Wendy behind him.

"Where's my men?" Powers asked.

"Asleep," Wendy replied. She held up her fist. "Now what's this about Mabel being in danger?"

Powers straightened out his tie. "If what I think is correct, we'll need to find her before she finds him."

"Who?" Ford asked.

"Aaron Thalen," the agent answered.

* * *

Pacifica closed her phone then walked back over to where the other girls waited with Bill. She informed them that an ambulance would be there shortly to pick up Bill. Several of the gnomes, most with blood splattered on their faces, beards, and clothes circled around Mabel and the unconscious demon.

Corpses of both human and gnomes littered the ground. The light breeze wafted the stench of blood and fresh vomit through the air which made the teenagers' stomachs turn.

Mabel glanced down at her friend. She pushed sweaty strands of gold hair from Bill's forehead. Her fingers brushed against nearly dried blood, unknown if it belonged to the demon or one of his recent victims.

From the left Pacifica cleared her throat. Mabel looked up to see the blonde holding out a pack of makeup remover wipes. There were only a few left and there was a chance it might sting, but it was better than nothing.

Mabel gently wiped away chunks of vomit and dried blood from her friend's face. A few times his breathing hitched and he gave a slight moan, but remained asleep.

"Hey, Mabel," Grenda said. Though she looked down, she watched the shadow of the mentioned glance over in her direction. "I don't know what happened with Bill, but it's happened before, didn't it?"

Mabel's heart leaped. "What-what do you mean?" she asked.

Grenda sighed. "I'm gettin' some weird memories of monsters and our town lookin' like Hell."

Mabel and Pacifica exchanged glances, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by the larger girl. Grenda slanted her brow, but elected not to say anything at the moment. She sneered down at Bill, not sure why, but almost certain seeing him in that form brought on those memories that must have originated from a long forgotten, yet vivid nightmare. However one more look at the other two girls and she was positive they knew more than they were willing to say. However, had something like that happened, surely she and the rest of the town would've remembered.

For a moment Mabel wanted to confess everything to her best friend. Her grunkles agreed it was best that the fewer people who knew the truth the better; judging from what happened with Abigail they were correct. Still, she was almost certain Grenda wouldn't hold a grudge against Bill, at least not enough to want to bring him harm.

The awkwardness broke when blinding lights caught their eyes. Immediately Grenda and Mabel moved to their feet, all three shielding their faces from the highbeams. The gnomes scurried away. Mabel's smile fell when she realized no sirens warned the vehicle's approach.

The car jolted to a stop and the door opened wide. The white light against the black of the night provided only a silhouette, that of a petite woman.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light Mabel gasped at the sight of the last person she wished to see.

Abigail stopped before the teenagers, who stood protectively around the unconscious. The agent glared down at the bloody blond.

"Is he dead?" the redhead barked.

"No, and I won't let you hurt him anymore," Mabel retorted.

"Neither will I," Pacifica added.

Grenda grunted with a nod. She then looked over at Bill and for some reason imagined him in a triangular form. A maniacal laugh echoed in the back of her mind. Grenda pushed those thoughts away and returned her attention to where it was needed.

She looked up to see a mess of bodies behind the four. With a gaping mouth the agent walked past the girls and her green eyes scanned the freshly deceased. She gasped when her gaze fell upon the one she searched for. A bloody gaping hole that once housed an eye full of glee at the thought of maiming another victim stared lifeless up at her. His mouth hung open, the severed tendons on display.

"He tried to kill me," Mabel explained breaking Abigail from her trance. The redhead turned to look at the brunette. "Bill didn't have a choice."

"You shouldn't have interfered," Abigail said. She shuddered and groped at the holster. Twice she missed and on the third try clamped the butt of the gun.

Pacifica screamed and Grenda pushed herself in front of Mabel.

"You shouldn't have interfered," Abigail repeated. She aimed the gun for the girls. She laughed.

Pacifica trembled as the recurring nightmare of childhood she had long repressed surfaced. How real those dreams had been as she woke in sweats able to still feel the hot bullet burn into her flesh.

Mabel paled when she realized the gun was aimed at her. Her hazel eyes landed on Bill, but this time he would not be able to jump into action.

"We were going to erase your memories and this all feel like a distant dream," Abigail said. She switched the safety off her gun. "Dear Albert must've found it by now."

"Please p-put it down," Mabel stammered from where she stood behind Grenda.

Grenda shook, but stood tall, she dared not move an inch.

"But you wouldn't leave it alone," Abigail said with a laugh. She grinned and aimed for the Pines girl. "But I arrived too late. Thalen massacred you all before I took him down."

Her finger pressed against the trigger.

A shadow loomed over the agent. Abigail looked up to see an army of battered and bloody gnomes moments before they attacked. Jeff ripped the gun from the woman's hold while the others bit and scratched at her. Abigail screamed. The girls stared on, too overwhelmed to speak.

Schmebulock gripped a handful of red-orange hairs severed from the woman's scalp. Abigail grabbed Duncan by the neck. Jeff's jagged teeth sunk into the tender flesh in between her thumb and forefinger. With a howl the agent released her hold on the gnome's windpipe. The multitude of creatures knocked the woman to the ground. The agent thrashed as they continued to claw and gnash, delighting in the lines of red.

Powers' screams were drowned out by the sound of approaching sirens. On Jeff's command the gnomes jumped off the severely mutilated Abigail and rushed for the woods, her gun in their possession.

The driver's side door of the government vehicle opened and out jumped the leader of the agents. Abigail's eyes lit up at the sight of her husband through the single cracked lens left in her glasses. She limped towards him with her arms stretched out. Her clothes tattered and most of her hair pulled from its plait.

"Albert," Abigail mumbled, her words slightly slurred due to her bottom lip sliced open.

Her smile faltered when he met her with a cold stare. The stoic man walked past the woman who only resembled the one he married. Albert stopped at the corpse of Aaron Thalen. A few seconds later Trigger joined him.

Albert bent down to examine the body. Guarded with latex gloves he flipped back the jacket where he saw the lanyard around Thalen's neck. The black lanyard clamped to a pouch with an identification card inside. Albert turned the card over and his heart tore in two as he starred at the name: Aaron Harrison. That villain's picture replaced the photo of the smiling man who died in action five years ago.

"Pines was telling the truth," Trigger said softly.

Powers only grunted in response then slowly rose back to his feet.

The partners nodded then the older of the two turned to face the Pines girl.

"What happened?" Albert asked.

"They were all dead when I got here," Abigail tried to speak despite the swelling in her lip. She gripped onto her husband's jacket only for him to grab her fingers and roughly push her away. "Alb..." she began.

Again his cold stare silenced her. "Don't say my name again," he ordered.

Stan, Ford, and Dipper hopped out of the car and rushed over to Mabel. Stan picked her up and pulled her into a tight embrace. Mabel stared into his warm face. Unable to hold it back any longer she rested her head on her great-uncle's shoulder and wept. Stan shushed her while he patted her back.

Ford knelt down next to Bill. Grenda and Pacifica gave him necessary space. He wanted to rip the bandage from his eye to see everything healed, where they'd both walk off from another nightmarish reality.

He gently stroked Bill's face. The demon stirred his eyelids fluttered. He moaned at the throbbing in his head combined with ringing in his right ear. His throat burned from violent vomiting, and his stomach ached from lack of nutrition.

Through blurred vision of a single eye he barely made out the smiling face of what he believed to be a dream. Convinced it was a dream Bill fell fast asleep with the quickly crescendo of the ambulance siren acted as a lullaby.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and loaded Bill onto a stretcher. The unconscious demon was loaded into place.

"Are you a relative?" the EMT asked when Ford tried to climb aboard.

"I'm his boyfriend," Ford answered.

The paramedic looked to the driver who shrugged.

Ford entered into the vehicle. "I'm not leaving his side, so I suggest you get moving," he said.

Again the paramedic looked to the driver for advice. The look in Ford's eyes made the decision for him and the ambulance doors were shut.

A second paramedic looked over Mabel while Abigail was forced into the back of another ambulance. She fought the EMT's hold and called after her husband who merely turned his back on her.

"It was all for you, Albert!" Abigail screamed. She grinned and a tear leaked down her face, mixing the salt water with fresh blood. "All of this to bring you back."

The doors were shut in her face.

Trigger approached the female twin. Mabel, Dipper, and Stan all looked up at the agent.

"After you're released, we're going to need you at the station," Trigger said. "We're going to need a statement from all of you."

The twins nodded. Stan grunted then looked over at the older agent. He stared ahead at the mess of death that laid in a normally quiet town.

* * *

Half an hour later the Pines arrived at the police station where part of the parking lot was blocked off with police line tape. Officers and federal agents surrounded the premises. Stan narrowed his eyes, hoping they had not walked into a trap.

Trigger opened the door and nodded for the three to follow him inside. Reporters and bystanders stood on the other side of the tape, every mouth spilled out questions to which Trigger answered "no comment" on behalf of all involved.

"Stanley!" a voice called through the crowd.

At the sound of his name in the crowd Stan looked up. A stout woman pushed her way through the police and onlookers alike. Before Stan could speak, he was engulfed in a tight embrace.

Brown eyes of the woman he had recently broken up with stared into his. Her ruby lips smiled then she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"I've been so worried, Stanley," Susan said softly.

"Don't be, sugarbean," Stan said as he pet her hair. "This happens all the time."

Mabel and Dipper nodded in agreement.

"I saw you on the news and couldn't stop thinking about you," Susan confessed, too afraid if she let him go he'd be hauled off to jail once more. "And Marjorie said...oh, I don't want to think about that."

"Look, honey, if you're gonna be with me, you should get used to this," Stan said. "So I understand if you want to run away. I got a past and that ain't gonna change. And it's kinda gonna be my present and my future too."

"Let's not talk about that right now," said Susan.

"She's right, we have more important matters to cover," Powers said from where he stood at the entrance of the police station.

Stan nodded and with his niece and nephew in tow walked on ahead.

He suddenly stopped and turned to face Susan. "You didn't say no."

Susan smiled. "I didn't," she replied.

They opened the doors to see people rushing about within. They all locked eyes with the head of the federal department and bombarded him with questions all at once. Powers held up his hands to quiet them down.

"We'll get all this sorted out in due time," Powers announced.

"I would hope so," said a voice from the back of the crowd. Everyone in the police station turned then parted to reveal the mayor standing with hands on his hips and tapping his foot. "Someone care to tell me what the hell is going on around here?" The short man stepped forward, stopping just short of the agents. "In one day my town is turned upside down, the police are being sent on a hundred different chases, my sheriff is shot by one of your men, and now I'm hearing something about a research building in my town being used to torture citizens."

"I think I can explain most of this," said Gideon as he and McGucket arrived on the scene, both back to their original size. Lee, Nate, Thompson, and Charlotte stood behind them, Lee still holding the flashlight.

"Come with me, Mayor," Powers said and led the group to Blub's office.

Powers held open the door as Trigger, Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Tyler, Gideon, and Fiddleford filed in.

Gideon set the flash drive on the table in front of him. Tyler picked it up and inserted it into his own personal laptop. The group watched what Gideon had downloaded from the surveillance cameras that recorded Abigail's interrogations with Ford, as well as her shooting Sheriff Blubs after she threatened Durland.

"I assure you, Mayor, this wasn't supposed to happen," Powers apologized. "We came here with a warrant to search for illegal weapons based on proof we received from someone here in town."

Dipper squirmed at that news, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Mabel.

"Things got out of hand," Powers continued. He straightened his tie then said, "I promise you she will be dealt with back in Washington." The agent turned his attention to Stan. "But I do reiterate what I said to your brother earlier. If he honestly believes this town is in danger, we'll need to be prepared."

At the mention of danger Tyler demanded an explanation.

Dipper and Stan gave a short rundown of what happened the previous summer and the threat they'd soon be facing with Kryptos' return.

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" Tyler asked. "And why don't I remember something this big happening? If half the town was destroyed, I think I'd know."

"You do know," Mabel replied.

"You just thought it was an earthquake," Dipper added.

Tyler slumped in his chair.

"Look, he did it so there wouldn't be all this panic," Stan explained.

The mayor nodded.

"Well, that won't happen again," Powers said. He stood and revealed the memory gun he confiscated when they left the Mystery Shack. "This is too dangerous for any one person to have. It'll be locked away in a safe place."

Fiddleford sighed then said, "When I made that there doohickey, I never meant it to cause such trouble." He crossed his arms on the table. "But I don't think the effects are perm'nent, 'cause I been gettin' lots of my mem'ries back lately."

"Yeah, Grenda asked me about it too," Mabel said.

The old man smiled. "But I'm glad it's gone, I don't want nothin' ta do with that thing ever again."

"What are you going to do with Grunkle Ford and Bill?" Dipper asked.

"I can't answer that yet," Powers replied. He secured the memory gun inside his jacket. "I'll try to do what I can to keep them out of prison for long, but it's for the higher ups to decide." He turned his attention to Cutebiker. "But in the meantime you keep them under control." His gaze fell on Gideon and Fiddleford. "The same goes for those two. None of them can leave town until this matter is settled."

"I understand," Tyler replied.

Albert addressed Stan. "I apologize for all the trouble Abigail caused for you and your family. Thanks to this evidence," he held up the flash drive that contained the tape Gideon made of the surveillance.

There was a moment of relief for the Pines, but it was short lived as none of them would be able to rest soundly until they knew of Ford and Bill's fates.

The agents exited the office leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

An hour later Bill woke to find himself in a strange location. He gasped as the memories of being tied down in the van surfaced. He pulled at the IV tube, his shouting stirring Ford awake from where he slept on the couch.

The human fell on the floor. He stood rubbing at his now throbbing shoulder then looked over where Bill thrashed as he yanked at the cables. Bill turned sharply which ripped the IV tube from his arm. He writhed and sharply turned which pulled chord from the heart monitor making it screech.

"Bill!" Ford yelled. "Calm down." He rushed towards Bill and nearly slipped in the puddle formed by the now leaking IV fluid. He put a hand on each of Bill's arms. "Bill, look at me," he ordered. "Look at me and breathe."

The demon's eye adjusted on the one before him. The image still blurred didn't belong to Aaron Thalen-that man was dead and he made it so. A few seconds later the face of Ford came into focus. Bill's breathing slowed.

The door swung open as the nurse rushed in at the sound of the screaming machine. The eyed the steady drip on the floor.

"He had a bad dream," Ford explained. He reached over and shut off the screeching heart monitor.

The nurse clicked her tongue then ordered Ford away from the patient. She grumbled as she completed checking his vitals. A second nurse arrived with another bag. The first nurse made no effort to be gentle as the new tube attached to the needle that thankfully didn't sever the patient's vein.

"It's nighttime, try to keep him quiet, so he don't disturb the other patients," the first nurse snapped.

With that the two staff made their exit leaving Ford alone with his now calm boyfriend. A little too calm.

"Bill," Ford said and moved the chair next to his bed. He sat down so they were on eye level. Hours ago he feared he'd never have another chance to speak with his boyfriend. "How are you-?"

Bill spat in Ford's face.

Ford wiped the fluid from his cheek then stared at the demon who glared in return. His eyes flashed red for a second before returning to their original hue.

"Bill, what's wro-"

"Get the hell out of my face, Stanford," Bill growled. "Get out of my room!" He pointed at the door, ingoring the sudden sting where the needle in his wrist had been recently adjusted.

Ford narrowed his eyes. "You need to calm down," he bellowed.

"Don't you dare tell me how to feel," Bill screamed.

He balled his fingers into a fist and launched it at the human. Ford moved his arm to block the blow, but it never came. Bill's arm dropped and the other hand clamped over his mouth. He turned to the side and let stinging brown liquid pour from his mouth. No food was mixed into the bile.

Bill stared down at the putrid liquid splattered on the floor. There was nothing left in his stomach. When was the last time he had been allowed to eat or drink anything.

He looked up, his eye red and watering from the illness. It was in that moment Ford no longer saw anger in that eye, but hurt.

"You left me to die, you bastard," Bill choked out. "You had the chance to save me, but you abandoned me."

The patient placed a hand on either side of his face and that's when he felt the fresh bandage attached to his face. He rose his right hand up and down only feeling a sharp sting behind the cover. It dawned on him that he only had the use of one eye-just like before. Bill grinned.

Bill wiped a sticky string of stomach acid from his lip then smeared it on Ford's cheek. He tried to hit Ford again so that his stomach would churn. He leaned over and let the bile burn his throat again, then cackled as it spilled on the human's lap. "You left me to die," he repeated followed by a combined sob and snicker.

Bill opened his mouth and another wave of nausea covered Ford's lap. Bill gripped at Ford's arms and laughed heartily while his esaphagus burned. Again he gagged, but nothing came up.

"I wonder what happens if I try to hurt you again," Bill mused.

"Bill, cut it out," Ford yelled and broke free from Bill's grasp. The blond collapsed on the tiled floor. He looked up, his cheek already bruising.

The bond glowed blue and he dry heaved twice more. The agony only made him laugh. The third retch produced a few droplets of blood.

"Look, Sixer, I'm bleeding," Bill cried in between laughs. He ran his finger through the crimson that now stained the hospital floor. The right pointer fingertip dipped in the blood then drew lines on the tiles. "Isn't this what you wanted to see? It's just like last time, only you've got a front row seat." Tears filled his eye and he laughed harder.

Ford reached into his pocket to realize the syringe had been confiscated when he was arrested. He looked around the room, no sedatives would be in the room where the patient would have full access to.

Bill lifted the stained hand to his face, all four fingers now decorated with the crimson paint. He let them fall over his cheek while he laughed. His breathing became shallow, the single gold eye wide as it stared at the man he once dubbed his lover.

"Look at me, Sixer!" Bill exclaimed. "I'm the beast with just one eye again!" He held his head back and laughed heartily. "I'm just like before." The blond shivered at the chill that just wouldn't leave. His pale skin took on a slight green shade. "I'm just like before."

There was only one other option.

While Bill laughed as he drew a triangle in his own blood, Ford maneuvered around him. Bill detailed an eye in the center of the triangle. Ford wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and pressed his forearm against the blond's throat. Bill's nails sliced at the fabric. Ford pressed harder until Bill's face drooped.

He released the unconscious man on the floor. His ear against Bill's chest he heard a faint heartbeat. Ford sat down on the floor next to Bill with his legs out in front of him.

"What have I done?" Ford whispered to himself.

* * *

 **And end chapter. I really hope this long chapter was worth the even longer wait.**

 **It's getting closer to Kryptos' return. But it's not going to happen just yet. I'm considering having one of the henchmaniacs make an appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Also in the next chapter I'm thinking of having Dipper confess to Ford that he's the one who handed over the journal to Abigail.**

 **And as for Bill, he's supposed to be in shock there at the end. However he is super angry with Ford right now. If anyone has any suggestions on how Ford can earn Bill's trust back again, feel free to share.**

 **Thank you all for reading. :)**


	37. The Vision

**So, these past two months have been hectic. I did get to visit my grandfather before before he eventually passed in November. It was expected, stage four cancer, so there was nothing that could be done. There was a memorial service held for him that we traveled to another state to attend. The day after the service I had tooth surgery and was out the next day due to medicine making me dizzy and drowsy. Then all the craziness at wok, one co-worker being absent a lot due to school practicum and another going into labor and on maternity leave required the rest of us to put in extra hours. That's okay with me, it just means a bigger paycheck with all that overtime. I was sick all during Thanksgiving break (it never fails, each year either Christmas or Thanksgiving). The Renaissance fair, three holiday parties (two of which I didn't even want to attend), the Christmas play at my work in which I was the assistant director, and making more garments for cosplay and holiday reasons. I just wish life could slow down and just stop for a moment. Like that country song, "Make the world go away." Just for a moment, just slow down.**

 **Anyway after waiting for two months here is the next chapter. This is my Christmas present to all of you.**

 **I feel like I should share that the only episode of Gravity Falls I don't like is "Little Gift Shop of Horrors." I know a lot of people like it, but I don't. The only segment I did like is the one with the handwitch. I had a request a long time ago, I don't even remember from who to bring her into the story. Therefore she will make her Bonded debut appearance in this chapter. Her one episode and brief mention in Journal 3 doesn't give much info on her (neither does the wiki), so that gave me lots of creative room as far as she is concerned.**

 **So as a recap, in the last chapter Bill was rescued, Abigail Powers arrested, and the Pines while safe are unsure of their fate. Bill also had a breakdown which resulted in Ford having to choke him out.**

 **Thank you to the following people for your reviews of chapter thirty six: Energy witch, Berrybanana05, Fantasy Fan 223, Marisol777, Frostbite, Guest, Abigail Rose, Kenn, formerEMObillc, MillionLights101, eyes-glued-shut, potatozyay454, Someone, and Guest. I apologize for the long wait, but thanks for your reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

A scream woke Stan from his shallow slumber. He rolled off the stiff couch with the cheap fleece blanket tangled around his bare ankles. The elderly man grasped his glasses and threw them on his face when his ears picked up the sounds of muffled distress across the room.

Soos and Dipper also woke, the former turned on the lamp next to the armchair he had chosen as his makeshift bed. They would not be allowed back into the Mystery Shack until the agents cleared out Project Mentem and anything else they felt would be a threat to humanity. The Pines family and Soos were granted permission to lodge in Sheriff Blubbs' office for the night.

The three stared over at Mabel whose tiny hands gripped the beige blanket wrapped around her like a burrito.

"Get off!" the brunette pleaded to the villain behind her eyes.

Stan kicked the blanket from his feet and rushed over to the girl. He shook her gently and called her name. Mabel's hands rose to her neck and bit down on her lip. It was at that moment Stan realized she held her lungs captive.

"Mabel! Mabel, honey, breathe," Stan commanded as he shook her roughly, nearly tossing her to the tiled floor below.

Hazel eyes opened immediately and the teenager inhaled a lungfull of fresh oxygen. Her gaze darted around the room until it landed on the familiar wrinkly face of her great-uncle. She touched her throat that now sported a few red marks due to her recent unconscious assault.

"Grunk-grunkle Stan," Mabel choked out before bursting into full sobs.

Stan took the weeping girl into his arms and shushed her while gently petting her hair. Mabel clung to her relative as she tried to rid her mind of Aaron Thalen's arm around her neck and knife against her face. The recently bandaged wound on her cheek stung as she recalled the event not even a day past.

Stan tightened his hold on the girl. Had Bill not already made Thalen a resident of the Gravity Falls morgue he'd take pleasure in ripping that man apart himself.

Dipper watched his grunkle calm his sister's sobs to quieter tears. Mabel refused to let go. The boy tore his eyes away from the sight. How he wished he still had access to the time tape, he'd go back to the day he met Abigail in disguise. He pulled his fingers into a tight fist as he silently berated himself for being so stupid.

Eventually Stan managed to calm Mabel back into sleep. He laid the unconscious girl back on the couch that had two hours ago been in the break room then covered her with another thin and cheap blanket. He turned to see Dipper staring off into space.

"Get some sleep, you had enough excitement for one day," Stan said to both Dipper and Soos.

Soos nodded then shut off the lamp, an action Dipper felt most grateful for. He laid back down on the bed he made out of blankets and chair cushions. A quick glimpse over at where Mabel slept and another pain stabbed in his heart. He turned over on his side and tried to ignore the unsteady breathing in the room, although deep down he knew he deserved it.

Stan opened the door and stepped out for a moment. He crossed over to the bathroom, but took a good look at the darkened area of the holding cells where he had spent plenty of nights in his lifetime. A moment later he left the men's room to see an officer standing in front of Blubbs' office with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Got another one of those?" Stan asked as he approached the policewoman he had met with on several occasions in the past.

"Help yourself," Officer Gregory said and pointed to the break room with her pinky finger.

It didn't take long, Stan preferred his caffeine black. The two stepped outside where they were met with the bitter evening chill.

Gregory-a tall, slim African American woman just shy of her thirty sixth birthday sat down on the top step while Stan leaned against the wall. The cop lit a cigarette and handed it over to the conman who thanked her with a nod. It had been a while since he last indulged in tobacco, but with a shrug decided it was less likely to kill him than anything else in that town.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, puffing cancer sticks and sipping their coffee with the soft wind acting as background music.

"I take it you don't plan to get much sleep," Gregory said as she tapped ashes from her cigarette. She brought the filter back to her chapped lips. "Though after what happened tonight, I don't blame you."

"Trust me, honey, I've seen a lot worse," Stan replied.

Gregory nodded with a short hum. She heard the town rumors and thought she witnessed a few strange things on more occasions than comfortable, but never had proof until now.

The old man gulped down the remainder of his coffee then sat the empty styrofoam cup on the cement railing. "It's a shame what happened to Daryl."

Gregory nodded. "He's going to be out for at least a week, and Edwin won't leave his side." She snubbed out the cigarette against the concrete step then tossed the mashed butt into the ashcan. "I'll be filling in." She stood and wiped a few ashes from her pant leg. "And things are gonna be crazy for a while."

"Well if it's any consolation, you're the only one on this whole damn force who's got any sense," Stan said.

Gregory smiled. "Coming from you that's quite the compliment," she said. Her hand reached for the doorhandle. She stopped then looked over her shoulder. "Your brother's journal is in evidence. I might've accidentally left the key by the coffee pot, and you might decide to get a second cup."

Stan smirked just as Gregory slipped through the entrance. He picked up the cup and figured he wouldn't catch any more sleep anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mountains an elderly lady jolted awake. She slowly sat up while the remnants of the recent vision of flames and screams fled her memory. She laid back down and wrapped the blankets tighter around her person, hoping that the images of charred bodies and those barely alive begging for help and or death wouldn't keep her from finding rest.

Forty minutes passed with Handrina tossing about her bed in a futile attempt to find slumber. There was no ridding her mind of the faces of those she barely knew from town, but no doubt she had witnessed those very faces smiling as they went about their lives oblivious of the danger that surrounded them on the regular. Those pleading eyes plagued her each time she shut her own.

Realizing she'd receive no more rest that night, Handrina rose from her bed in hopes warm tea would at least alleviate the growing concern in her chest. It took little time for the enchanted hands to brew her a cup of chamomile with just a dash of honey. A disembodied hand offered the witch the cup which she graciously accepted.

She stepped towards the entrance of her cave with the cup and saucer in hand. Staring up at the moon she slowly sipped down the warm liquid, yet it did little to reduce the growing worry in her heart. For some reason that man she had met at the carnival over thirty years ago wouldn't leave her mind: Pines, and not the stingy twin she had met the summer prior.

Knowing the concern wouldn't dwindle until she searched for the cause, Handrina gave up any hope of catching another wave of sleep that night and sat down at her table. Two hands lit up the triple candelabrum made entirely of other rotting hands. The witch stretched her fingers around the crystal ball, the same one she used to search Ford's future all those decades ago.

Heavy eyelids met transcending her into a black void, nonetheless, she felt a wicked presence lurking. A laugh so silent she barely missed it. Gradually it grew until the cackling rang in her ears.

Handrina's eyes flew open and in the center of the crystal ball she saw the shape of a rhombus. Four appendages she assumed to be arms and legs protruded from its flattened shape. The creature erupted into flames, but the same laugh held strong. The same screams she heard in her nightmare returned along with the vapid growth of fire. The town of Gravity Falls crumbled until nothing was left but ash and smoke while the rhombus along with a party of other creatures cackled at the vast suffering. On the rhomubs' command the other monsters leaped into action-unleashing various tortures on the civilians.

She waved her hand over the crystal to see the town burning in the background, but standing in front of its entrance were two men. The one on the left she knew instantly to be Stanford Pines. The one to his right she didn't recognize the face, but something about his aura seemed familiar. Their hands clasped she noticed a gold glowing on the left pinky fingers of each. The glowing grew within the orb until its light became too much for Handrina to handle.

The witch waved her hand and the images vanished from the crystal. She stared at her own reflection for a moment before deciding to make her way back to town. Perhaps it was time for an overdue visit with a certain Stanford Pines.

* * *

Elsewhere someone had watched the witch's very vision. His blank eyes spun until the eights returned to the center. He sharply turned to present the message to his leader with the knowledge Kryptos would not be happy.

Sure enough the leader of the henchmaniacs was less than pleased. He turned to their captive who averted all seven of her eyes.

 _How delighted he had been when they arrived at Dimension 52 where a supposed oracle dwelt. She had sensed their arrival and fled. However it didn't take long for Kryptos to track her down._

 _Jheselbraum hid herself in a secret cellar beneath the palace. The oracle held her breath while the demons stormed through her home. Without setting eyes on them she knew these were the very people who plagued Ford. She had hoped he and Stan defeated Bill, but now she feared her premonition had been wrong. Pyronica busted into the room. Using an illusion she was able to escape the female demon, only to be cornered by yet another._

 _Jheselbraum had made the mistake of looking Xanthar in his blank face. The images caught by each of her eyes left her paralyzed and with little effort Pyronica slung the oracle over her shoulder._

 _"We'll take this place as our own for now," Kyrptos declared which caused the others to cheer._

 _Jheselbraum was placed within a force field cage in the center of her own home. It didn't take long for Pacifier to find a painting documenting Jheselbraum's acquaintance with Stanford Pines. Pacifier handed over the item, which Kryptos gripped tightly in an attempt to destroy it. He stopped himself and grinned down at the picture. With a quick glimpse at the unconscious oracle he figured perhaps she could be more use to him than he thought._

Unfortunately for Kryptos the oracle proved herself resilient to each torture those in his group could think of. Neither bribe nor threat would seduce her to open a portal to Ford's dimension.

"Did you send her that vision?" Kryptos asked.

Jheselbraum remained silent.

"Bravery is overrated," Kryptos snorted. He sat down in front of the cage and with a wave of his hand the bars vanished. However the energy chains that bound Jheselbraum's wrists and ankles stayed in place. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

"Stanford has outsmarted you before, and he will do it again," the female replied, not looking at Kryptos.

"That's because Bill made a fatal error," Kryptos retorted.

Jheselbraum took a quick glance at the demon then tore her gaze away. "I'm not one to praise Cipher, for he is a monster who has brought pain and suffering to many, but I will give him this, he is the one to be feared." All seven eyes glared at the rhombus. "You're nothing but a second-rate version of Bill. If Stanford stopped Bill, you don't stand a chance."

Kryptos growled and slapped the woman across the face.

"Pyronica!" Kryptos yelled. The mention stepped forward. Kryptos took a deep breath and let the anger subside. "Pryonica, my dear, we can't let this human interfere where she's not wanted." He smirked at Jheselbraum who again sat up straight.

Pyronica grinned then hurried off to fulfil her task.

Jheslebraum frowned. _Handrina, it's imperative you give Ford this warning. They won't fall for the same trick twice. This time it has to be permanent._

* * *

A few minutes after eight the Pines family entered the hospital room accompanied by the mayor and Officer Gregory. Ford offered his family a half smile then returned his attention to Bill who still slept soundly.

After the incident the previous night Bill hadn't once stirred. Ford slept for maybe a half an hour at a time throughout the night, but too much plagued his mind. He couldn't even be sure if the two of them would still have their freedom before the day was out.

A nurse showed up two hours ago asking about the smear of blood on the floor. Ford explained that Bill had vomited twice then spewed blood before passing out. Luckily she didn't ask to see the bottom of Ford's boot lest she she crimson stains from where he ran his sole over Bill's drawings. Even more in his favor the hospital didn't have cameras in the room.

Gregory and Cutebiker exchanged glances. The mayor announced their leave to go check on Sheriff Blubs for a moment as the two stepped out. The door shut behind them allowing the Pines and Soos their privacy.

"Is he okay?" Mabel asked.

Ford noticed the bandage on his niece's cheek, but at the moment decided not to ask.

"He's just sleeping," Ford answered and ruffled the girl's hair.

Mabel nodded then threw herself in the chair closest to Bill's bed.

"How are you doing?" Stan asked in a low voice as Dipper and Soos joined the girl.

"I don't know," Ford said not bothering to hide the exhaustion in his voice. "I have so many questions, there's so much that needs to be done, and I'm stuck here unable to do anything." He glanced over in Bill's direction. Soos fluffed the pillow for the unconscious man while Mabel considered painting his nails. "Bill had a meltdown last night. Worse than anytime before."

Stan grunted then replied, "Can you really blame him?"

Guilt seized Ford's heart.

"Look, there was nothin' you could do," Stan said having noticed the change in his brother's expression.

"There was plenty I could do," Ford retorted. He folded his hands behind his back. "Bill knows it too." Ford turned away from his twin.

He punched the wall capturing the attention of the others in the room. Stan put a hand on Ford's shoulder who shrugged him off. The other three sat quietly, only glancing at the other two to find them equally stunned.

"I promised to protect him and I couldn't," Ford said. He shook his head then corrected himself, "No, I didn't." Ford stopped a sob halfway in his throat and swallowed it back down. He blinked back the tears. "I overestimated him. I thought he could handle what he couldn't." He lowered his head and said in a soft voice, "I may have lost him this time for good."

"Look, why don't you go take a break for a little, we can watch over him," Stan said.

"Negative," Ford replied. "If he wakes up he may be unstable."

"Stanford, if he tries I'll knock him back out cold," Stan said with hands on his hips.

"No," Ford protested with a shake of his head. "I'm not taking any chances."

"You look ready to pass out any second yourself," Stan retorted. "This worryin' ain't gonna help no one." With one arm he pushed the resisting Ford towards the door. "Now either you get some air, or I'm gonna knock you out instead."

Ford sighed when he heard the door shut behind him. The four behind the door chattered, although their voices to muffled for Ford to pick out any words, even if he had the energy.

For half an hour Ford heeded to his brother's demand disguised as a request. Believing thirty minutes long enough to satisfy his twin he returned to Bill's room with a near empty bottle of orange juice in hand. Stan and Soos looked up from their conversation. From the crumbs on Ford's sweater Stan assumed he finally ate for the first time since his arrest.

Ford immediately looked over at Bill who still slept. Mabel held Bill's right hand in hers as she applied two layers of silver nail polish to each fingernail. Soos informed him that other than a nurse doing a routine check, there was no change. Ford sighed then let his gaze fall on Dipper.

The boy had barely said a word since he entered the room. He stared out the window. Again Ford sighed, for due to Dipper's intellect he often forgot just how young he was.

The author sat down next to his nephew making the latter jump. Dipper stared up at the man he regarded as his idol with wide eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Ford asked.

Dipper shrugged. A quick glimpse over at Bill and guilt filled his heart.

"I need to apologize to you," Ford said. He took off his glasses. "All of you actually, but mainly you kids." He stood with the glasses still in hand. "I put you all in this predicament. I put you all in danger again, and I'm sorry."

"Eh, don't take all the credit, Stanford, I'm the one who opened that portal in the first place," Stan interrupted.

"But I'm the one who kept researching after Weirdmageddon," Ford retorted. "After we captured Bill, I should've destroyed my Journals, and none of us would be sitting here having this conversation."

Dipper shut his eyes tight. Each word felt like a mocking stab, however he knew he deserved to suffer every wound.

"You didn't know she'd just sneak in and take it," Soos offered.

"And it was foolish of me to leave that jarring piece of evidence right there in the open for anyone to snatch up," Ford replied.

"I wonder how she made it past the vending machine," Soos mused. "You think she knew the passcode?"

"We'll never know now and those agents took the security tapes," Stan grumbled. "Dammit, we gave her full access to the house for three days. With that kinda time she woulda found out."

"Grunkle Ford, it's not your fault," Dipper cried. He jumped up his heart not able to stand anymore of the guilt.

"The boy's right, it was that bitch we should all be blamin'," Stan said and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

The boy looked up at his grinning great-uncle and immediatley lowered his gaze to the floor. Mabel noticed her brother's reaction; she glanced over at Ford who also read discomfort in Dipper's face.

However they were interrupted by four new visitors. The first two were the ones who accompanied them to the hospital, and the other two were the ones they anticipated would eventually show up.

"Stanford Pines," Albert Powers greeted in his usual stoic manner. The mentioned lined eyes with the agent. "I take it the Journal is now in your possession."

Ford wrinkled his brow. "No, you are mistaken," he replied.

"I don't recommend playing dumb, Mr. Pines," warned the agent.

"Actually, I have it," Stan said and produced the binder from his jacket. He grinned sheepishly at his brother, "I meant to give it to ya earlier, but it slipped my mind." He knocked on the side of his head. "You know how us old folk ain't got the best memories."

"Grunkle Stan, how'd you get that?" Mabel asked, nearly dropping the bottle of nail polish.

"It was illegally obtained evidence, so I found no reason to keep it from them any longer," Greogry answered.

Albert glared at the policewoman then turned his attention to Ford. "What she says is correct. Apparently Abigail was in possession of that Journal before she properly received a warrant to search your home." He crossed his arms. "Although I'm unsure when she managed to take it from your residence."

"We'll be checking the survellience tapes and if we can find her stealing from your property, it may be enough to erase this case," Trigger added.

Everyone except Dipper lit up at the news.

"However, for the time being," Albert interrupted the celebration. "You two," he nodded at Ford and the still sleeping Bill. "Are under house arrest. It's not ideal, but it's the best I could manage."

"I appreciate it," said Ford.

"Don't thank me just yet, the department of homeland security wants to speak with you," Powers replied. "He has your cell number and will call you soon. And let me tell you that it's only because he's interested in this special case that you and that demon are not going to prison-at least for now."

Ford grimaced, but it was better than the alternative.

"Also, the higher ups have decided to allow you to keep your Project Mentum for the time being," Powers added.

Ford's face brightened. He glanced over at Bill in hopes for a speedy recovery to continue their search into his mind.

"However, we have placed a recording device on the machine," Powers continued. "So anything you search will be reported back to the main office in DC." He narrowed his eyes. "So I don't recommend you do anything to make your situation worse."

Powers turned to Tyler and said, "They recommend you prepare an emergency evacuation plan for when and if that day comes."

"I'll get started on it the second I get back," Tyler replied.

"You are all free to go back to your home when he's released," Powers said. "Although I do suggest that you send the children back to their home before this threat arrives."

"Hold up!" Mabel interjected. She hopped down from her chair. "Me and Dipper are the reason Bill failed last year."

Powers ignored the girl. "It's my opinion you think about what's best for them." He looked pointedly at the Pines brothers. The two nodded and the agents said their farewell for the time being, although informed the older set of twins that they would check in periodically.

"Grunkle Stan, you're not really going to send us away?" Mabel asked as soon as Powers and Trigger exited the room.

"We'll see," Stan replied.

"But Grunkle Stan we-"

"I said 'we'll see,'" Stan said in a firmer tone silencing the girl.

Mabel stood with a gaping mouth. She glared at her brother then punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what gives!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Why didn't you back me up?" the female snapped in a hushed voice.

"Oh, I...um, I was thinking," Dipper answered.

The brunette put her hands on her hips. "What's with you? You're acting all spacey."

"It's...it's nothing," Dipper said and averted his eyes from his sister.

"But-" Mabel protested.

"Just drop it," Dipper spat. He shoved his hands into his vest pockets and turned away.

Another twenty minutes passed until the sound of groaning and shifting sheets caught everyone's attention. Bill sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Through a glazed eye he looked upon the smiling faces of Ford's family. Bill lifted his hands to his eyes to wipe away the haze only for his right hand to touch the stiff bandage.

The memories of last night hit him all at once. A wave of dizziness overtook him causing him to topple from the bed. Soos caught him then helped him to stand on wobbly feet. The monitor displayed the increased heart frequency.

"Not so fast, dude," Soos said and helped to sit Bill back on the bed.

Bill opened his mouth to speak, but the words tickled his scratchy throat.

"Thirsty," he managed to speak. Even with his mouth closed he felt the heat in his throat.

Soos filled a plastic cup of lukewarm water for him. Bill's esophagus stung as the liquid touched it. He pushed on through ignoring the pain as he desperately tried to hydrate his dry throat.

The blond looked down to see the shimmering silver on his fingernails.

"You did this, Shooting Star?" Bill asked weakly.

"Do you like it?" Mabel asked.

Bill smiled and gave her a curt nod. After all the color suited him.

"Great," Mabel said. She folder her hands on the side of his bed. "I wanted to thank you, you know, for saving my life."

"I'd do it a thousand times more," Bill said with a dismissive wave. "Damn, my throat hurts," he said more to himself then gingerly sipped the rest of the water.

"I can get you something hot if you want," Soos offered.

Bill shook his head.

"Well, there's good news, you are free to go back home with Mr. Ford," Soos said.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with him," he snapped.

"Well you don't really have a choice," Stan replied. "You two are stuck there until the government lets you go. If you two weren't so high profile, I'd show you how to fake your death and change your appearance enough to-"

"That's enough, Stanley," Ford interrupted. "We're both needed here to defend against Kryptos."

"Do you know how to stop him?" Soos asked.

"That's what we need to focus our time on finding out," Ford answered.

"Hey, I got an idea," Bill said. "How 'bout when Kryptos comes you offer me up to him. Let him slaughter me in however many ways he wants."

"That's enough," demanded Ford.

"Well why not?" Bill asked. He rose to his knees, wobbled once, then caught his balance on the edge of the bed. "Let's just cut right to the chase this time. He might even make you a fancy offer like Powers did." Bill laughed and Ford's face went red.

"I tried my best," Ford argued. "I had no power. I did what I could and I got you back."

"I got myself back," Bill snarled. He pointed a finger at Mabel. "And she helped." Bill's eyes flashed red. "And what exactlly did you do? You left me at their mercy, which by the way they didn't offer."

"I thought you could endure," Ford pleaded. "I won't let it happen again."

"You couldn't protect me from a human, what chance do you have against Kryptos?" Bill spat. "You won't be in the Mindscape this time, Sixer." Bill crossed his arms and turned his face away. "I have nothing else to say to you."

"Bill, please, don't be this-" Mabel began.

"Say another word, kid, and I'll have nothing else to say to you either," Bill interrupted. He laid his head down on the pillow.

"Well this is going to be one fun ride home," Stan said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

The squeaky front left wheel alerted those within range of the approaching rusty library cart. The frowning librarian stopped in front of the storage room. She opened the door then walked in backwards, pulling the noisy cart filled with new books inside. She huffed at the amount of time it would take to enter the new data into the system.

The ringing of the service bell brought the young woman a smile. She smirked at the stack of books that for now would be put on the back burner.

Wearing a skin tight blue dress she approached the counter to see an old man press the bell. Chelsea tossed her mint green bangs as she hid her disappointment that it wasn't a potential suitor waiting. She told herself for the tenth time that month she needed to stop reading so many romance novels.

"How can I help you?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm researching my family tree," the man said with a large smile. "Do you have any records of this town in the early 1900s?"

"I can check," Chelsea answered. The blonde inserted the key words into the computer to receive a small amount of items, most of them in archives. "A lot of these you can't check out, but I can bring them to one of those tables." She pointed to the vacant rectangular tables straight ahead.

A dizzy spell seized her. Chelsea caught her balance on the desk and with the other hand pressed it against her head.

"Hey, you alright?" the old man asked.

He reached out his hand just as Chelsea stood up straight. She shook her head and replied in a weak voice, "Yeah, I don't know what happened."

"Might be low blood sugar," he said. "Happens to my wife every now and then."

She groaned as a doctor visit and blood work weren't affordable at the moment.

"I probably just moved too fast," she said to comfort herself more than him. "I'll be back in a moment."

With the printed paper in hand the librarian made her way towards the archives room. Her heart rate gradually returned to normal. The code on the label matched the book in front. Chelsea reached out her hand just as her legs wobbled and the room spun.

She dropped the book and the one next to it in order to grasp the shelf. A severe pain pounded against her forehead. Chelsea put a hand to the throbbing area. She opened her eyes for a second to see everything blur before she collapsed on the carpeted floor below.

 _Almost instantly she felt weightless. Her eyes still closed her body moved through a vacant void. As soon as the pain vanished from her head her blue eyes slowly opened to find herself floating in an abandonned wearhouse composed of gray bricks. The further she inspected she came to realize the mysterious world she now inhabitied was void of all color save for herself._

 _"Thick thighs, yes, I made the right choice," said a voice from behind._

 _Initially startled, Chelsea soon recognized the voice. With a glare she turned to face the pink demon._

 _"What did you do to me?" Chelsea growled. "And excuse you, my thighs are great."_

 _"I agree," Pyronica said as she stared at the woman's legs. "They'll serve me well."_

 _Chelsea backed away which only made the demon laugh._

 _"I need your body again," Pyronica said. "This old hag knows too much. Kryptos wants her gone."_

 _"What?" Chelsea asked. She shook her head. "No. No, you need to go."_

 _"We made a deal," Pyronica replied. Her smile grew. "I got you close to Bill."_

 _"Bill's an ass. I don't want anything to do with him, or you, or anymore of this weird stuff."_

 _"Too bad," said Pyronica. She grew, towering overtop of the human. "Our contract never specified how long I'd have your body."_

Chelsea's eyes opened, now red. The other entity grinned and brought the host to her feet. Pyronica exited the archives room then made her way to the front of the library.

"Hey!" the old man called as he hurried after. "My books?"

Pyronica looked over her shoulder and grinned at the old man, her red eyes glowing. "It's time for my break," the demon said, her voice escaping through Chelsea's mouth.

The customer sunk back, trembling, unable to speak.

As soon as her feet hit the pavement outside Pyronica took off running. She cursed human bodies for being so slow.

She hurried off the road onto the trail where she sensed the witch approaching. Sure enough a little ways in the distance Handrina made her way down the gravel path with a walking stick in hand. Several disembodied hands assisted the elderly woman move down the slope.

"That's far enough, Handwitch," Pyronica called.

Handrina looked up to see a figure of a thick woman standing before her. However she sensed the creature in possession of the human's body.

"I don't know which one you are, but you won't stop my errand," Handrina said. "It be wise for you to step aside." She planted the walking stick against the ground. "I'd tell you to go back to your world and leave us be, but that would mean a wasted trip for me."

Pyronica laughed. "Oh please, what could you possibly do to me?"

Handrina grinned. "Clearly I pose some threat, or you wouldn't be here trying to stop me." She snapped her fingers and the hands stood in attention awaiting their mistress' order.

"Well, I tried to reason," Pyronica said lifting her arms in a shrug. "But looks like I'll have to resort to a fight." She licked her lips then leaped into the air.

Handrina twirled the walking stick then pointed it at the woman. The hands jumped into action. Pyronica kicked one then another. One tangled up in the host's blonde hair. The demon snatched it and squeezed until the bones in the forefinger and pinky snapped. She tossed the injured hand into another, which in turn slammed into a third, all falling to the ground.

Pyronica landed in front of the handwitch. Handrina locked eyes with the demon's. Pyronica rushed the old woman then spun a kick. The handwitch blocked her leg with the walking stick. The two held for three seconds until six hands joined in, the combined strength pushed Pyronica back.

Pyronica kicked off an oak tree then advanced towards the witch. Handrina held out the staff ready to defend. Pyronica rolled onto the ground and kicked the witch's feet out from underneath. Handrina landed on three of the hands. Pyronica grabbed the old woman by her collar and hoisted her up.

"You should've just minded your own business," Pyronica spat. She pressed Chelsea's thumb and forefinger against Handrina's coratid arteries. "But now it's over for you."

"You all wouldn't've let me live," Handrina said in a strained voice.

Pyronica grinned. "No, we wouldn't."

"Thought so," Handrina said. She snapped her fingers and hands crawled up the host's legs. Pyronica released her hold on the handwitch. Two hands helped her back up then retrieved the fallen staff. Handrina looked ahead where Pyronica tried to fight off the hands holding her in place.

The demon looked ahead to see her opponent missing. The hands scurried off of her body and too late she heard the snapping of twigs and leaves behind. Out of her peripheral vision Pyronica saw the staff aimed for the back of her head. Instantly the woman blacked out and Pyronica was ripped from Chelsea's body. The blonde fell forward in the dirt.

"I recommend you break ties with that creature," Handrina said to the unconscious woman. Leaving Chelsea sprawled out faceforward on the ground Handrina continued on her path to the Mystery Shack.

 _Pyronica screamed when she found herself out of Chelsea's body and back in the Mindscape. Just a few feet ahead stood Chelsea looking down at the blank gray floor._

 _"Get up!" Pyronica shouted. She grabbed Chelsea's arm. "Wake up now!" She shook the woman. "We can't let her get away!"_

 _Chelsea yanked her arm from Pyronica's hold. She turned her back and Pyronica exploded with white flames. She grabbed Chelsea's elbow and spun her around._

 _"Look, miserable mortal, you belong to me!" Pyronica snarled. She slammed Chelsea's back against the brick wall. "Now you're going to let me back in control and I'm going to take her out."_

 _Chelsea put her hands over Pyronica's then pushed her away._

 _"I want you to leave me alone," Chelsea stated. "I want you to go away and I never want to see you again."_

 _"I already told you our contract is forever binding" Pyronica hissed. "You can't get out of this."_

 _"Then I break our contract!" Chelsea screamed. "I'm through with Bill. And without him, you have nothing else you can use over me." She pointed in the demon's face. "Now leave me alone!"_

 _Pyronica growled. She looked down and saw herself slowly vanish from the woman's Mindscape. With the contract null in void, there was nothing else welcoming her there._

 _"I'll be back for you later," Pyronica hissed. She pointed at the woman. "After we finish with Bill, I promise you'll be the first one I annihilate, and I promise you'll regret this moment."_

 _Pyronica vanished and it wasn't long after that the world around her began to crumble. Chelsea hurried to hold on to what little bit remained until the entire gray world disappeared._

Chelsea woke in the forest. She sat up, instantly regretting her decision at the severe pain in the back of her head. She felt the sore area to find a large lump in between the base of her skull and her neck.

Using the branches of a nearby tree she shakily pulled herself to her feet. For some unknown reason she ached in various places over her body.

Chelsea gasped as she remembered the man awaiting the books at the library. She hurried down the path despite the pain in her legs and back of her head. She stopped at the edge of the road to see a truck approaching. She waved her arms signalling the driver to stop.

The window rolled down as the blonde made her way towards the driver. She was taken aback by the man's appearance and what appeared to be a lack of pupils. However, with her job on the line she was in no place to be choosy.

"Please, I need a ride to the library," Chelsea pleaded.

"Hop in, I'm heading that direction anyway," Ghost Eyes said.

Chelsea ran around to the other side and opened the door. Having not fully recovered from being knocked out, she slipped on her way inside. Ghost Eyes grabbed Chelsea's wrist and gently helped her into the vehicle.

"Thanks," Chelsea said then threw on her seatbelt.

"No problem," Ghost Eyes said. He put the truck in drive and continued on ahead. He glanced over and noticed the scratches and dirt marks on her legs and face. Her hair looked disheveled. "You look rough, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not even sure what happened," she replied.

"You, uh...need to go to the doctor?" the driver asked.

The woman shook her head. "I can't." She winced as she rubbed the bump on her head. "I have to get back to work at once." She shuddered hoping that her boss never found out that she took off without leave as she couldn't afford to be out of work.

"Well, hey, if you ever want to talk, come find me," Ghost Eyes said.

Chelsea smiled. "How about tonight?" she asked. "Maybe get a few drinks?"

Ghost Eyes shrugged. "Sure, I ain't got nothing else going on."

* * *

When the Pines arrived home Bill assured them he didn't need help getting into the shack. Fragments of police line tape scattered around the property.

Stan pushed open the door to find it in disarray. Many of the displays were broken or tossed aside. The vending machine still pulled off its hinges exposing the secret laboratory that was likely just as trashed, or completely empty. Broken shelves and glass littered the floor.

"They took what they wanted, but didn't even bother to clean up," Stan grumbled.

"This is a hazard," Soos stated. "They knew you were bringing the kids back right?"

"They didn't care," Stan said shaking his head at all the broken merchandise in addition to all his ruined exhibits. "Well kids, get a broom, we'll be busy the rest of the night, and probably tomorrow."

"Mr. Pines, do you think that's a good idea? I mean they just got home," Soos argued.

"I agree, we've all been through a lot, I think what we need to do now is rest and think things over," Ford added.

Bill pushed on ahead to the others and entered his designated room. Mabel started after him, but Soos put a hand on her shoulder. The brunette looked back to see the handyman shake his head. With a heavy sigh the girl crossed her arms and complied with the older man's suggestion.

"Well I don't want anyone needing stitches 'cause they got glass or a splinter in their feet," Stan retorted. "We can't afford any more negative attention."

"Mr. Pines has a point," Soos said. "Tell you what, I'll get started on the mess, while the kids just relax."

"I can't let you do that, Soos," Dipper replied. _It's my fault this all happened in the first place_ , he added in his own mind.

Mabel opened her mouth to speak when her pet barreled into the room at the sound of familiar voices. She forgot all the pain of the past two days as she scooped up Waddles in her arms.

"You must be starving," Mabel said as she poked the pig's cheeks. She led him into the kitchen she hoped was still stocked with something edible.

Soos and Dipper swept up the broken shards of glass, wood, bones and animal parts, and other various items lying about the floor. Ford entered into the basement to check out what was left of his lab. Meanwhile Stan followed Mabel into the kitchen to check any further damage.

"Dude, what's going on?" Soos asked.

Dipper jumped then met eyes with the handyman who leaned on the pole of his broom. "You've been too quiet."

"What do you think is wrong?" Dipper asked, his voice involuntarily squeaking. He cleared out his throat despite the pounding in his chest. "Me and Mabel went through a lot. I don't even know if we'll be forced to..." he trailed off when he realized if the agents forced him and his sister to go back to California, he had no one to blame but himself.

There was a possibility the agents already viewed the cameras and saw no trace of Abigail Powers stealing the journal from the Mystery Shack. His entire body stiffened and tingled when he realized they would catch video of him sneaking into the Mystery Shack to retrieve the very item. He dropped the broom then backed up against the wall.

"Dipper, dude, what's wrong?" Soos asked.

Dipper sat down and gasped for air.

"Dipper!" Soos yelled louder. He knelt down beside the hyperventilating boy.

"Mr. Pines!" Soos shouted. He shook Dipper which only made his condition worse. Tears clouded his eyes.

Just as Soos yelled for his boss a second time Stan and Mabel turned the corner. Stan pushed Soos out of the way and picked up the trembling child.

"Dipper, stay with me," Stan instructed. "Breathe, breathe." He patted the boy on the back. "You'll be okay, just breathe."

"Grunkle Stan, what's going, why is he-" Mabel began.

"Mabel, I'm, I'm sorry," Dipper cried.

"Just breathe," Stan ordered. "Don't talk, just breathe." He sat down next to Dipper and pulled him into his lap. "You'll be just fine." He looked over at the girl. "He'll be fine, this used to happen to Ford when we were kids."

It was then they noticed Ford standing behind them. The noise caught his attention and he rushed upstairs praying his family wasn't in trouble yet again. However he saw his brother comforting Dipper in a similar manner that he used to console him during his panic attacks.

"Stanley is right," Ford said and put a hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Your brother's in good hands."

Mabel forced herself to trust her great-uncles. Watching her brother suffer her fear of Ford and Stan deciding to send them home increased.

Ford, Mabel, and Soos looked up as Bill entered the room carrying a stuffed messenger bag and a suitcase full of belongings.

"Where are you going?" Ford asked.

"Bill," Mabel croaked.

"I'm not staying here with you," Bill hissed at Ford then moved past him.

Ford gripped Bill's shoulder and spun him around, causing the latter to drop the suitcase. The two glared at the other.

"You're not going anywhere," Ford snapped.

"Please, you two, just stop," Mabel begged.

"Don't make a rash decision," Soos said as he inched closer to the couple.

"I don't care where I go so long as I never have to see you again," Bill screeched.

"Just let him go," Stan called, not looking up from Dipper who was starting to calm.

"No, you two just need to talk it over," Mabel said. Her bottom lip trembled. "Please, not right now. Not like this."

"You can't leave anyway," Soos said. "You're both under house arrest, remember?"

Ford groaned.

"What?" Bill snapped. He turned towards Soos.

"It's true, those agent guys said you two can't leave your house for now," Soos explained.

"I'm afraid he's telling the truth," Ford added.

Bill glared at Ford. "You're not fooling me, I'm not falling for your trap."

"You leave this house and they'll throw you in jail," Ford snapped.

"Jail'll be better than living with you," Bill spat and purposely bumped against Ford on his way towards the door.

"Please stop it!" Mabel screamed. "Both of you just stop it!" Tears leaked down her face. "This is not the time to be fighting." She took hold of Bill's hand. "Please don't do this. Please."

Bill glared down at the girl. The longer he looked into her face he found himself unable to stay angry with her. He shot a nasty stare in Ford's direction then slumped.

"Very well," Bill conceded. He stared Ford in the eye. "But just so you know, we're through."

"Fine," Ford said. He held up his right hand. "That's fine with me."

Bill picked up his bag and headed back towards his room. He gave one final glower at his ex then slammed his bedroom door hard enough to rattle the entire shack.

* * *

 **And that ends chapter 37. I usually like to write a few fluff chapters after such heavy plot driven ones, but due to Bill being livid with Ford, that's not really going to happen here. And Bill is going to be angry for some time.**

 **I honestly do think Dipper has anxiety based on small clues in the show, and I also have a head canon that Ford suffered panic attacks when he was younger (referenced in an earlier chapter), hence why Stan knew what to do to help Dipper. As for Dipper, eventually he's going to have to confess to Ford about the journal, but I haven't exactly decided when or how.**

 **As with Handrina, someone requested Chelsea make another appearance, so I added her in this chapter as well, also giving Pyronica a way to interact with the characters in this dimension. Of course the name Handrina is a pun on hand since she's the handwitch. I hope you all like that name decision.**

 **Officer Gregory is actually a character I made up for another story Pacifica at the Shack, which takes place about three/four years after this one, so I decided to go ahead and introduce her in this chapter.**

 **Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone, and thank you for reading.**


	38. Revolving Door

**So I rewrote this chapter a total of four times before I was finally satisfied. My style is very dialogue heavy, however writing it so that each character is in character can be a pain. I actually omitted a plot point from this chapter and might put it in the next.**

 **I meant to post this at the end of the last chapter, but completely forgot. For those who have not read Journal 3, Jheselbraum is a character that Ford met during his time in the portal. She was a kind of mentor to him. As for her personality, she seems kind, nurturing, and emotionally strong which I am using to write her in this story. Tias, her elf servant, is my own original character.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Fantasy Fan 223, TDICELEBRITY14, Cat, MillionLights101, Guest, Abigail Rose V, Kuroshiro, Frostbite, TheRandomSekihanFan, BerryBanana05, and Quickest Secret for your reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

It took another ten minutes for Dipper's breathing returned to normal. He shuddered at the old man's touch and looked into the kind eyes of his relative. Dipper tore his gaze away and chided himself that he didn't deserve such a tender look from someone who's life he nearly ruined.

Stan took hold of Dipper's hand and stood, helping the younger to his feet in the process. Dipper held onto the wall with his left hand then slowly let go of Stan.

"I think you've had enough excitement for one day," Stan said. "Last night barely counts as sleep, so you go take a nap."

"But Grunkle Stan, I..." Dipper began.

"No buts," Stan interrupted. "Except yours upstairs and into bed." He pushed Dipper ahead.

Mabel stepped up beside her brother and took hold of his arm. Dipper stared down at his feet while his sister guided him to their shared bedroom; Waddles followed closely behind. Mabel stopped short of the missing door. She released her hold on her brother and tore down a line of police tape that blocked the entrance to their room.

The fact that they had broken into the room last night kept them from surprise when they saw the makeshift barricade broken and various pieces of broken furniture scattered around the room. At least the window had been shut.

Waddles entered first headed straight for Mabel's side of the room. The beds had been stripped of linens. Clothes and other personal items were slung onto the floor making it look like the aftermath of a natural disaster.

Dipper threw himself onto the bare bed. He turned onto his back and stretched out his arms and legs, staring up at the ceilling. Who knew how much longer they'd be allowed to lodge in that room. Once Ford found out the truth there was a good chance they'd not only be sent home for the remainder of the summer, but forever.

Hearing only steady breathing from the other person in the room Dipper glanced over to see his sister sitting on the edge of her bed with Waddles at her feet. As expected her gaze was locked on him.

Dipper let out a sigh. "Mabel, I...I didn't mean to scare you."

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," Dipper said. "I mean it's happened before, but never like that."

Mabel sat quietly. For the first time she didn't have any advice.

A minute or two of silence passed over them. Dipper turned his head to the side to see Mabel lying on her side absently petting Waddles head while the pig gnawed on the hem of her comforter.

"Hey, Mabel," Dipper said. The girl lifted her head. Dipper found it difficult to look into his twin's eyess. "If..." he swallowed. "If we get sent home, how...how would you-?"

"Don't even say that right now, Dipper," Mabel interjected. She sat up causing Waddles to rush under her bed.

"There's a possibility," Dipper said as he sat up.

"And there's a possibility we won't," she retorted. "I know I can convince the grunkles, just let me think."

Dipper's heart sank. "When they find out what I did," he replied. He lowered himself to his knees. "Grunkle Stan will send us home like that and Grunkle Ford..." in a softer voice he added, "He'll hate me."

Mabel put a hand on her brother's shoulders. She waited for his eyes to meet hers and said, "I put the whole world in danger last year and he doesn't hate me at all."

Dipper recalled how gentle Ford had been with Mabel when she confessed her guilt in handing over the rift. Mabel frowned when her brother's mood had yet to improve.

"This is different," Dipper said. He shifted his shoulder forcing Mabel to remove her hold. "Grunkle Ford was able to fix that mistake. This time I ruined everything for this whole family."

"We'll get through it, we always do," the girl said as she slid down to be on eye-level with her brother. "Grunkle Ford will think of something."

Dipper sighed. "He's going to find out sooner or later, so I probably should tell him myself."

Mabel nodded. She and Dipper stood up in unison. Mabel grabbed Dipper's sleeve before he stepped out the door.

"You don't have to right this minute, I mean Grunkle Ford's probably still mad at Bill, and Grunkle Stan did tell you to rest," Mabel said.

Dipper shook his head. "I can't. If I don't do it now, I don't know if I'll be brave enough later."

With a sigh Mabel conceded. Dipper at the head the two made their way downstairs.

Soos sung to himself as he swept up the floor. The twins gaped at just how fast the handyman was at his job. A foot of glass and litter had been piled up in the corner.

Soos felt two pairs of eyes on him and turned to see the twins. The male looked woozy and the female less so, but still far from her usually high-spirited self. However, after everything that happened lately, he'd be worried if she was.

"Soos, do you know where Grunkle Ford went?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, he went down there to check on things," Soos said and pointed at the gaping hole where the vending machine used to be.

The three inched closer to the opening. Dipper took a deep breath then placed his foot on the first step. Mabel put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

Dipper thought for a moment then shook his head. Mabel nodded and Dipper descended the stairs until he reached the elevator. The slow ride down felt like claws scraping at his nerves. The door opened and the boy shakily stepped onto the floor.

Brown eyes widened at just how vacant everything looked with the lack of Ford's many machines and specimen. Ford sat down at his desk flipping through a mess of papers. The man's jacket laid haphazardly over the unmade bed.

Despite everything telling him to turn back Dipper pushed on ahead. Ford turned to see his nephew.

"Hey, Dipper, you really shouldn't be down here," Ford said then turned back to the papers. "At least don't go in the bathroom. I'm almost sure the potions are stable now that they've been released, but I really should ventilate it."

"Then why are you down here?" Dipper asked.

Ford shrugged. "I've been to mulitple dimensions and I lived through the seventies, trust me I've been exposed to much worse."

Dipper managed a smile. It quickly left when reminded that in a few minutes he may no longer have as good a relationship with his great-uncle.

"Actually, Grunkle Ford, there's something I really need to tell you," Dipper quickly said.

The speed of the boy's words caused Ford to turn.

Dipper took another deep breath.

Ford stood up, Dipper's eyes followed his movement. The boy blanched. Dipper swore he heard his heart pounding in his ears. Ford sat down on the floor next to his nephew, which somewhat seemed to calm the younger.

"It's about Powers. Mrs. Powers." Ford frowned but motioned for Dipper to continue. Dipper swallowed saliva that had collected at the back of his throat. "I...I think you should know that-that you, you know," Dipper said. He bit down on his bottom lip.

Ford cupped a hand on Dipper's shoulder. The child initially winced then he looked at his uncle's smiling face.

"Dipper, please understand you don't ever have to be afraid to tell me anything," Ford said.

Dipper gave a half smile, but it only lasted for the briefest second. He continued, "Powers, she...she came to me, in, in a disguise. She said..."

"Mr. Ford!" Soos called from the main floor. The two looked up unable to see, but his voice echoed through the now vacant space. "There's someone here to talk to you."

Ford groaned. He muttered under his breath about obnoxious government agents.

He looked over at Dipper then yelled up to Soos, "We'll be there in a moment."

Ford set his attention on Dipper. "What did she say to you?"

From upstairs Soos called, "She says it's urgent."

Ford sighed. "Dipper, is it possible we can discuss this later?" he asked the boy.

Dipper wordlessly nodded, although he worried if his heart would hold out until the aforementioned later.

It was a silent travel up to the main floor of the shack. Ford stepped out first and looked over at Soos. The handyman pointed towards the door. Ford's eyes followed the younger man's finger and nearly jumped at a face from his past.

"You," Ford said.

"You," Dipper repeated when he stepped through the open doorway.

"You," Stan growled as he entered in from the living room.

"You all know how to make a woman feel welcome," Handrina said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Stan said as he walked towards the guest. "Uh-uh, no way." He turned her around and pushed her towards the door. "Out."

Handrina pressed her feet against the floor making her shoes squeak as she slid against her will. She snapped her fingers and two hands crawled up her arms. They jumped onto Stan's arm making him release their mistress. The old man grabbed one and tossed it to the ground. The other jumped to the floor and scurried up Handrina's back, resting on her shoulder.

"Okay, not gonna lie, that's creeping me out," Soos commented. Mabel and Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Now if we're done with games, I have something to discuss with Stanford," Handrina said. Her red eyes landed on the man she met a little over thirty years ago. "You're looking quite good."

Ford squirmed then answered, "You don't appear to have aged a bit."

Handrina pressed a hand against her cheek. "Oh, what a charming man you are."

Ford shuddered.

The witch's smile fell. "But I'm here to give you a warning. I had a vision, a terrible vision about the annihilation of this town and ultimately the world." She noticed the twins then inched closer to Ford and whispered, "We might wanna talk somewhere away from the kids."

Ford shook his head. "Trust me, they've seen and experienced much worse already."

"Yeah, you for example," Stan commented.

Again Handrina glared at Stan.

Ford looked over at his brother than back to the visitor. "Why don't you come on into the living room." He led the way, the guest following closely behind. "I apologize for the mess, I'm afraid the place got raided yesterday."

Handrina took a seat on the recliner much to Stan's annoyance; he mumbled his hope that she sat on a loose nail they may have missed. Dipper sat on the skull and Mabel on the floor facing the handwitch. Soos pulled out three folding chairs that he, Stan, and Ford sat in.

"Um, should Bill be here for this?" Soos asked.

After a moment of thought Ford let out an exhausted sigh and requested that his ex be present for the meeting.

"I don't know what exactly is coming, but it didn't want me telling you," Handrina said. "Some girl possessed by one of those creatures attacked me this morning."

"Which one?" Dipper asked.

Handrina shrugged. "Beats me. But it was sent by the one in charge."

"Bill knows them all personally, but I know they're being led by Kryptos," said Ford.

Soos returned to the room emptyhanded.

"Uh, bad news, guys, Bill says he doesn't care and, um, well he called you a name, Mr. Ford that I really don't want to repeat," Soos said. The handyman blushed at the thought of said insult.

Ford sharply inhaled and put his hands on the armrests, readying himself to stand. Before he could move his brother was already on his feet.

The others watched Stan stride over to Bill's room and pound the door. Bill ordered him away. Stan threw open the door and stomped inside. There was some muffled shouting followed by the angry screams of a blond demon. Stan emerged from Bill's room carrying its occupant over his shoulder. Bill thrashed in Stan's hold and screamed obscenities.

Stan dropped Bill on the floor none too gently. The demon crossed his arms and pouted. He sent a glare in Ford's direction then let his eye meet the visitor. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at his face.

"Oh, you're the other one," Handrina said.

"The other what?" Bill spat.

"In my vision I saw Stanford holding hands with a man who's face I didn't recognize," the handwitch explained. She grinned. "Now that I see your face I see it's you." She leaned forward and beckoned Bill to come closer.

For some reason Bill felt compelled to comply with the woman's request. He crawled over and sat on his knees before the handwitch. Handrina grabbed Bill's left hand earning a loud protest from him. She pulled the demon's arm causing him to fall forward, catching his balance on his right hand. Meanwhile Handrina studied Bill's left.

Handrina's index finger traced the weaved tattoo on Bill's pinky finger. Bill looked up through golden curls to see her staring at his hand.

"Yes, these are the same markings," Handrina exclaimed.

She then waved for Ford to move towards her. Ford stood and stopped just short of the chair. Knowing immediately what she wanted he handed her his left hand. On his left pinky she saw the exact same inked weave. Bill sat up on his knees.

"I can feel the power in these rings," said Handrina. "Clearly you two are bound by them."

"Against my will," Bill snapped and pulled his hand from the witch.

"In my vision I saw you two standing against those creatures," Handrina revealed. "Your hands were linked and these markings glowed."

"What does that mean?" Stan asked.

"I don't know," Handrina replied. Stan huffed and Bill rolled his eyes. Handrina glared at the two then continued, "But I do know it was sent to me telepathically. But I don't know from who."

"Do you know any spells we can use?" Ford asked. "They won't fall for the same trick a second time."

"I don't," Handrina replied. "I'm not a spellcaster, I can only do divination and reanimate hands." Handrina pressed her finger against Ford's bond mark. "But the vision made it clear whatever you two must do is connected to this bond."

"You're not giving us much to go on," Ford said.

"I wish I knew more," the handwitch said. "All I can advise is strengthen the bond." She took hold of Bill's hand and connected it with Ford's.

Bill snarled at Ford and yanked his hand away, looking at Ford as though the human had struck him.

Handrina frowned when she turned towards Bill. "But there's some dissonance now."

"Yeah, 'cause Sixer proved he's nothing but a traitor and a coward," Bill spat.

Ford advanced on Bill just as the latter moved to his feet.

"What are you going to do, Sixer, kick my ass, go right ahead?" Bill shouted and lifted his arms. "I'm powerless against you just like I was against them. Go ahead and finish what those agents started."

"Bill, please stop," Mabel cried.

"I'll at least get satisfaction knowing I'm right," Bill finished.

"I already told you I never meant for that to happen," Ford retorted. "How many more times am I going to have to apologize?"

"Boys, stop," Mabel pleaded.

"Ugh, this crap again," Stan said holding the side of his head.

"Apologize all you want, it won't change you left me for dead!" Bill snarled.

"Bill, there was nothing I could do!" Ford yelled.

"Guys, that's enough," Soos said as he inched himself closer. "We have company."

Ford never heard Soos' words. "Even if I had told them do you really think they would've stopped? Do you think they would've just let something like you go?"

"We'll never know, Stanford," Bill growled. "And the only reason they had access to me was because you were careless with that damn journal!"

Ford wanted to rebut, but knew he couldn't. It be a guilt he'd carry with him until death, maybe even after.

"Stop it!" Dipper shouted. "I gave her the journal!"

All eyes landed on Dipper.

"I didn't know it was her, okay, she told me she was a publisher, and I believed her," Dipper continued. He looked at the shocked Ford. "I'm so sorry, Grunkle Ford. She said she was interested in your work and I just wanted you to be happy." Dipper grabbed at his arm.

Ford could only stare at his nephew dumbfounded.

"I tried to tell you before," Dipper said in a shaky soft voice. "I'm sorry." Dipper gripped tighter at his arm. "I know it's stupid, I can't believe I was so stupid." The area around his fingertips glowed white.

"Stop that," Ford scolded and tapped Dipper's right hand.

Dipper gasped and released his hold on himself. He looked down to see the white steadily turn into red fingertip-shaped marks.

"We'll discuss this later," Ford finally said. "One thing at a time." He looked over at Handrina who stared on in a mixture of startle and amusement.

"Ford is right, now you two attic now, and get some sleep like I told you," Stan ordered. As soon as the twins left the living room Stan turned on Ford and Bill. "Do you two think you can stop fighting in front of the kids?" he barked.

Ford sighed, suddenly ashamed of his recent actions. He looked over at Bill who answered with his middle finger.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted another possible fight. Ford took a deep breath to calm the anger coursing through him and strode towards the front door where he was greeted by an unexpected friend.

"Hey, Stanford, I came to see how you and the family's doin'," Fiddleford said. He then noticed the scowl on his friend's face. "Is this a bad time?"

Ford contemplated sending him away, but ultimately decided against it.

"Until everything is settled with the government and Kryptos there won't be a good time," Ford said. He managed a smile for Fiddleford's sake. "But I appreciate you checking in on me."

"I thought after all that mess of almost gettin' arrested, or act'lly arrested for you, we could just take a night off," Fiddleford offered. "Maybe just play some music like last time."

"Stanley forced the kids to nap, but maybe after they wake we can," Ford decided. "We'll be ordering pizza for dinner." He extended his arm and Fiddleford made his way inside. "Watch your step, we haven't had a chance to do much tidying up."

The shorter man chuckled. "You should see my lab, this ain't nothin'."

Ford laughed and suddenly remembered their early years of research.

Ford and Fiddleford entered into the living room just as Handrina was readying to leave.

"Oh, I didn't realize you a'ready had comp'ny," Fiddleford said. "And here I am just a showin' up uninvited."

Handrina stared at the new man and her lips curved into a smile. She fluffed her hair then made her way over to the two.

"Stanford, who's your friend?" Handrina asked.

Fiddleford removed his hat. "Name's Fiddleford McGucket, nice ta meet ya, ma'am." He extended his empty hand.

Handrina giggled as she shook his hand with both of hers. "I'm Handrina the Handwitch."

"Ya got a strong grip, Mrs. Handwitch," Fiddleford said when she finally let go.

"No, it's Miss," Handrina said and tapped her bare ring finger.

"Oh, I'll def'nitely remem'er that," McGucket said with a huge grin.

"I think I overstayed my welcome, but I'd like to see you again sometime," Handrina said.

"Let me escort you to the door," Fiddleford offered. Handrina squealed and locked her arm with McGucket's. "Maybe when ya have time you can come over sometime an' hear me play the banjo."

The handwitch lit up. "You play an instrument?" She pressed her hands against her face. "I'll have to take you up on that."

She requested the staff by the door that Fiddleford retrieved for her. He waved as she left down the pathway, tempted to offer her a ride. Fiddleford shut the door and turned around to see the Stan twins and Soos staring.

"She seems nice," Fiddleford said.

"What's your definition of nice?" Stan asked.

"While the kids are asleep, I'll try to get most of this cleaned up," Soos said.

"I can help if ya want," Fiddleford offered.

"You're a guest, I can't let you do that," Soos argued.

"I don't mind," Fiddleford pushed.

"It's an extra pair of hands," Stan said. He pointed a finger at the bearded man. "But I ain't payin' you."

* * *

Kryptos scrutinized the scroll library for any hopes of finding something on traveling through dimensions. He snapped his fingers and the two hundred and seventh scroll opened. He nodded to Pacifier who smacked the elf servant on the back of his head.

The tiny creature let out a pained cry. Already both cheeks were bruised and a chunk of his cotton candy pink hair pulled out, although Krytpos made it clear the elf's vision was not to be damaged. His large pink tearfilled eyes stared up at Kryptos then landed on the folded parchment. Tias wiped away leaking mucus from his nose then translated his dimension's language.

Kryptos listened to hear the scroll's contents consisted of an intermediate level of training for how to read your opponent's energy. Before Tias could finish the final paragraph Krytpos incinerated the document just as he had the many before it. The small creature wailed at the loss of another valuable piece of history and literature.

"You know if you just tell me which one of these has the information I want the rest will be spared," Kryptos said.

"I...I don't know, sir," Tias replied. "I've never read them before today."

"Well, perhaps if your mistress would tell me, I wouldn't have to burn anymore scrolls," Kryptos said.

"She...she'd never do that," Tias replied.

"We'll see about that," said Kryptos. He granted Pacifier a break until his return.

Pacifier sat down in the corner, stretched out his legs, and foled his arms behind his head. His eyes however never strayed from Tias. The elf stared at what remained of the grand library. Nearly half of its documents were destroyed and he doubted Kryptos would keep his end of the deal to save the rest once he got what he wanted.

 _Endure a little longer, Tias_ , Jheselbraum's thoughts spoke into his brain. _We can always regather the knowledge. What you remember we can rerecord. The lives of innocents are not to be sacrificed._

Just as she finished her transmission the door to the grand room opened. Kryptos floated through with a huge smile on his face. He stopped short of the cage made of his own energy.

"Half of your scrolls are vanqished," Kryptos boasted. "If you wish to save what's left I suggest you give me the information I desire."

"You're wasting your time," said Jheselbraum.

Kryptos scratched at his chin. "Hmm, perhaps I should just burn your servant instead."

"Tias has done you no harm," Jheselbraum replied. "And I promise you he's never looked at the scrolls before."

"Well when we're done with him, I'll have no more use for him and he'll be properly disposed of," Kryptos threatened. "But maybe if you speed things up, I'll reconsider."

"Even if you do find it, you'll have no knowledge on how to use it, so I wouldn't throw him away so readily," Jheselbraum warned.

The door slammed open. Kryptos turned to demand the reason for such an intrusion when he saw his girlfriend's enraged face. The tall demon stomped up the stairs, the white flames from her boots licking at each step. She stopped in front of Kryptos her fists clenched.

"The mission was a disaster!" Pyronica yelled before Kryptos could even ask. "That handwitch is more powerful than we thought."

"Then we'll try again," Kryptos decided.

"No, my bond with the human is severed!" Pyronica screamed. "She broke off the contract and now I have no way to control her body!"

"What?" Kryptos shouted. He grasped Pyronica's shoulders. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," Pyronica seethed. "The dumb bitch wasn't as dumb as I thought. But she broke it off and that's that. Now that she knows what I can do, there's nothing she'd be willing to make another deal about."

Kryptos slapped her across the face.

"Dammit, Pyronica, I asked you to do one thing!" the demon yelled. "You're as incompetent as Amorphous Shape and you know what I did to her." He pressed his face against hers.

Seeing the flicker of fear in Pyronica's eye and his heart softened. He wrapped his arms around the other demon and kissed her on the very cheek he struck.

"It's been a long day, Pyra," Kryptos said. The pink demon shuddered at the nickname Bill once used for her. "And I'm tired of failures." He let go of Pyronica and turned around to face Jheselbraum. "So your message got delivered, it's not the end of the world." He grinned. "I'll be the end of that world."

Jheselbraum frowned. Her message had been vague, but she hoped Handrina was clever enough to figure it out, if not Ford would.

"I'm tired of waiting and I think it's time we upped the stakes," Kryptos said. He smirked at the oracle behind the energy bars yet called 8-Ball's name. The mentioned stepped forward. "I will give you thirty seconds to tell me what I want to know, and if you don't..." He looked at 8-Ball. "Chop off that servant's legs."

Jheselbraum lowered her face.

"Wait, Kryptos," Pyronica said. Both the mentioned and 8-Ball turned to the female demon. Pyronica held up a finger. "How about at the knee." She grinned. "And in three chops instead of one."

Kryptos chuckled. "Oh, Pyra, dear, I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Kryptos floated back to the cage. He circled it twice, not once did Jheselbraum acknowledge him.

"It's your choice, oracle," Kryptos cheered as he finished his third round. "Time starts...now." He waved an arm at 8-Ball and the creature headed for the library.

"Twenty seconds left," Krytpos said and held up a pocketwatch. "Fifteen. Twelve." Pyronica joined in with the chanting. "Ten. Seven. Five. Two." Kryptos snapped the pocketwatch shut. "Time's up." He reached in through the cage and pulled down Jheselbraum's hood. "Now listen."

An agonizing scream echoed through the building. Ten seconds later came an even louder scream followed by Pacifier's chanting. And finally a hoarse scream quickly drowned out by cheers from the demons inside the library.

"And that's just round one," Kryptos taunted. He tapped his chin. "And I forgot to tell him to wrap the wound."

Jheselbraum kept her head down. _Endure, Tias_ , she thought. _Please endure_.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mabel and Dipper to fall asleep. Their sleep was uninterrupted until a firm shake woke them wishing they didn't have to rise so soon. Stan announced that dinner was ready whenever they were. Mabel sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She then rubbed the sleep out of her eye. Waddles shifted from beside her then laid his head on her lap.

Dipper initially felt much better having confessed such a heavy secret, but now he realized he revealed it differently than how he wanted. However Ford hadn't seemed too upset, yet the nerves in his stomach contorted.

The twins nearly bumped into each other on their way out the door. Stan stood alone in the trashed room. A part of him wondered if he should follow the agents' advice to send them home. Last time they had no warning on Bill's arrival, but now at the very least he could ensure the kids were a state away when the new threat arrived.

The teens were surprised to see Fiddleford McGucket in the living room with a slice of pizza in hand. Soos stayed over for dinner as well. A moment later Stan appeared, yet one member of their party seemed to be missing.

"Where's Bill?" Mabel asked.

"He doesn't want to come out, fine, let him starve," Stan said then shoved the pizza in his mouth.

The twins tore into the pizza, unaware of just how hungry they both were. Stan encouraged them to eat as much as they wanted as they had ordered two boxes.

Conversation was short, but for the most part pleasant. The six did their best to ignore the past two days, but it was too difficult to keep up merriment with one sour moment behind and a second on the way.

Once they finished Fiddleford stood and wiped his hands on his pants. "I got a su'prise for ya, Stanford," he said then headed outside to his car.

"He offered to play music for us, so he probably went to get his instrument," Ford said to the group.

Fiddleford returned with his banjo in one hand and a large case strapped over his shoulder. It was too large to be the one meant for his favorite instrument, especially since Fiddleford never locked it away.

"I didn't see it 'til after yer birthday, so I was gonna give it to ya for Christmas, but thought now's a good time as any," McGucket explained. He slid the case off his body then handed it over to his old friend.

Ford accepted the gift already aware of what rested inside the case.

"Fiddleford, I can't," Ford said. He pushed it back. "It's too much."

"Nonsense, I got it fer ya," Fiddleford retorted. "You said if ever ya got one, you'd play." He then pushed it back into Ford's hands.

"I did, didn't I?" Ford said.

He laid the case down on the floor and unclasped it to reveal the shiny instrument inside. Stan whistled when he saw its fine design. The brand stitched inside the case and on the side of the wood was one of the best.

Ford picked up the cello by the neck. Its fresh scent reached his nostrils.

"It's beautiful," Stan said. He elbowed his brother in the ribs. "I remember when Dad gave you one."

"I remember how much you teased me," Ford said with a playful glare.

"Still remember how to play it, nerd?" Stan asked.

"One way to find out," Ford replied.

He sat down in his folding chair then positioned the cello in front of him. With his right hand he held the bow against the strings. Ford looked up at Fiddleford who smiled back at him.

Ford gently pressed the strings and gracefully moved the bow across the instrument. At first the notes sounded a bit sour to which he apologized to his small audience. It reminded him of when he first learned to play and how Stan threw a pillow at him to silence all the squeaking. He glanced over at his brother who watched with a smile, although a slight twinkle in his eye clued Ford in that his twin also recalled that moment from their childhood.

After a few minutes of warming up Ford decided to play one of the first pieces he ever learned: "Carnival of the Animals: The Swan" by Camille Saint-Saëns. His arm moved gracefully and the sweet notes filled up the living room. He played as he had during his youth, as if he hadn't touched the instrument for over forty years. For a moment it lifted the sorrow and pain brought on over the past day and a half. Fiddleford smiled at his friend hoping at least for now he'd be taken back to happier, simpler days before the burden of the world was presented to him more than once.

A few missed notes here and there, but the author never faltered. If there was something he learned from his thirty years trapped in other dimensions it was he had to push on despite the setback. He played with more passion.

Hidden in the shadows Bill watched his ex gently caress the strings, bearing his soul into the song. Bill gripped the doorway. How he wished he still contained the strength to crumble the structure. How he desired for rubble to bury that instrument undeserving of Ford's touch. The blond pushed those thoughts from his mind, and he laughed in his head for being so ridiculous. Ford was a decent musician, but that was it. The desire for Ford's touch wasn't enough to heal the wound.

He headed back to his room. One last glimpse in Ford's direction. However he made the mistake of looking too long just in time for Ford to glance up and meet eyes with him. Bill sneered at his ex then hurried inside the confines of his room, shutting the door behind.

"Why'd you stop?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Ford, that was beautiful!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper nodded, too stunned to speak.

Ford looked over at his long-time friend. "Fiddleford, this is a thoughtful gift." Fiddleford gave a dismissive wave. Ford stood up and placed it back in its protective case.

"You're not going to play anymore?" Mabel asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm exhausted," Ford replied. "I think I may have slept a total of four hours the last three nights."

Mabel lowered her head and let out a disappointed whine.

"Alright, that's enough," Stan scolded. "Maybe Fiddleford will be kind enough to entertain us."

"Yeah, I don't mind at all," the visitor cheered and picked up his banjo. The twins and Soos settled back in their seats.

McGucket barely got a few strums in when they saw headlights poke in from the kitchen window.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"Wendy maybe?" Mabel suggested.

"She doesn't have a car," Soos reminded them.

"Does she even have a license?" Stan asked.

"You're her employer, don't you have that paperwork?" Fiddleford inquired.

"Uh...no comment," Stan replied.

Both car doors shut. They watched as the two made their way up the stairs. The larger of the two knocked on the door.

Stan ordered the others to stay back. He opened the door to reveal his nephew and niece-in-law.

"Daniel...Madison...what are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"Uncle Stan, what is going on?" Daniel asked as he pushed his way inside.

Madison rushed ahead of her husband and snatched both Mabel and Dipper into her arms.

"I'm so happy you kids are okay," Madison cried.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Mabel gasped.

"We got a call from social services last night telling us Mason and Mabel were in their custody and you all were in police custody," Daniel explained.

Mabel and Dipper gasped both having forgotten the head of the department contacted their parents.

He looked over at his kids in his wife's embrace. "But the police said you were all released, saying it was all a mistake."

"Yeah, a mistake," Stan said. "That's all it was."

"The FBI was out here?" Daniel replied. "That's one hell of a mistake."

"Daniel, your language," Madison scolded then motioned the twins with her eyes.

"Look, it was all a big misunderstanding," Stan said. "It shook us all up a bit, but we're all fine now."

Daniel and Madison exchanged glances.

"Uncle Stan, thank you so much for taking care of them this summer," Daniel said. "But I really think they've been away long enough."

"What?" Mabel exclaimed and yanked herself free from her mother's hold.

"We're taking you back," Madison simplified.

* * *

 **And end chapter. Looks like the twins are going back to California...or are they?**

 **So the reason Mabel and Dipper forgot about their parents being called is because I also did. I went back and reread chapters 30 through 32 remembering that detail along with Mabel already knowing about Dipper handing over the journal, so that changed some things.**

 **Credit for Dipper confessing about the journal in the middle of Ford and Bill's argument goes to Energy witch. Thank you for the suggestion.**

 **So there still isn't any BillFord fluff, but there was a bit of family bonding there before the next big dramatic moment. Ford playing the cello is one of my favorite head canons.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	39. Inconvenient Impression

**So in the last chapter Dipper and Mabel's parents arrived ready to take them home. What will happen?**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Abigail Rose V, Fantasy Fan 223, Quickest Secret, PIZZA564738, BrentFox99, and FrostbittenBear for your reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

Both sets of twins and Soos stood in silent surprise at Daniel and Madison's words. Mabel looked over at her brother, up at her grunkles, then back to her parents; surely this was some horrible nightmare, and she'd wake any moment in her bed in the Mystery Shack attic.

Were the clock on the wall not damaged in the recent raid it would have announced passing time with a steady ticking. No one spoke for a few seconds more until the female twin could no longer handle the silence.

"Mom, Dad, it...it was just a misunderstanding," Mabel said. She looked at the others in the room. "There's-there's no need to."

Daniel lifted his hand and spoke silencing his daughter's words, "Mabel, your mother and I already made this decision."

"Surely you don't need to be hasty," Ford said.

"I agree, come on inside and let's talk this over," Stan added. "You two been drivin' all day, you can make this decision when you rested up."

"We saw a motel back in town," Madison said and pointed her thumb towards the door.

"Right, that man will overcharge you for the roaches," Stan replied. He slipped the jackets off of both of his relatives arms and hung them by the door.

Daniel and Madison exchanged glances. Both had exhausted themselves by both driving and worry, and realized they hadn't the energy to fight with Stan.

"Soos, go tell Blondie to move to the couch tonight," Stan whispered to the handyman.

"He, uh, he's not gonna like that, Mr. Pines," Soos said while twiddling his thumbs.

"I don't really care," Stan snorted. He put his arms around his nephew and niece-in-law's shoulders then led them further into the shack.

Madison's eyes widened at the broken exhibits and furniture. Daniel noticed the gaping hole once masked by the vending machine. A spider crawled up the wall causing the woman to shriek and grasp hold of her husband's arm.

Stan led them to the living room that for the most part had been cleaned up. Fiddleford sat in a chair strumming the banjo. He greeted the guests who gave a nervous laugh then Stan forced them down onto the folding chairs.

"Soos is gettin' the guest room set up for ya," Stan said.

"Really, it's kind of you to put us up," Madison said.

"Uncle Stan, please, we appreciate you taking care of Mabel and Mason," Daniel added. "I know they can be a handful, especially Mabel."

The younger set of twins sat down on the carpet.

Stan waved dismissively. "No trouble at all, they give this boring place some excitement."

"Yes, boring," Madison said as she spied a fragment of what was once police tape.

Dipper and Mabel noticed what caught their mother's eye. The girl brought her legs in and Dipper rubbed at his arm.

"I understand things look bad, but it was all a misunderstanding," said Ford.

"What even happened?" Daniel asked.

"A federal agent got ahold of my journal," Ford explained.

"Stories," Mabel interjected. "Grunkle Ford's been writing that nerdy science fiction stuff Dipper likes to read."

"Yeah," Stan said. He patted Mabel on the head. "And the governement agents thought it was real and seized the place."

Ford sent Stan a glare to which the latter shrugged with a smirk.

"Still I don't like the thought of the police raiding the place and taking my kids into custody," Madison argued. She smiled down at the teens. "I can't imagine how scared they must've been."

"Oh, that ain't nothin'," Fiddleford absently said while strumming. "You should see the kinds a things they run into on a daily basis."

The old man realized what he said too late and looked up from his instrument to see the twins' parents staring wide eyed. He then shrunk at the Pines brothers' glares. The parents then turned to Stan and Ford raising their brows for an explanation.

"The woods can be dangerous if you go out alone, but don't worry we do everything we can to keep the kids safe," Stan replied. He looked over at Ford who nodded. "They're in good hands."

Madison hummed.

"We really are, Mom, you just came by at a bad time," Mabel pleaded.

Dipper nodded in agreement.

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about," Stan pressed.

Madison sighed and said, "You don't know how scared I was to get that call." Daniel put a hand on his wife's knee. She managed a smile despite the bloodshot eyes and heavy lids. "It's been a long drive, please tell me you have some sodapop in the fridge."

"Yeah, go help yourself," Stan said as he settled into the armchair.

Madison rose from his chair and made her way to the kitchen. Dishes from a few days ago still piled in the sink. She ran a hand over the counter to feel the collection of crumbs stick to her fingers. She glanced out the window and gasped at the sight of an opposum on the back porch.

The woman slowly backed away then turned to the refrigerator. She opened the door to be hit in the face with a stench of rotting food. With a hand over her mouth and nose Madison surveyed the cans of soda and beer on the top shelf. A near empty carton of orange juice sat on the bottom shelf along with a few slices of cheese, a half filled carton of eggs, and a container of lunch meat.

She opened the crisper only for the foul odor to grow. She wrinkled her nose at the molding cucumber out of its wrapping. The half head of lettuce wilted and the carrots started to brown. She slammed the crisper shut, grabbed two Pitt Colas off the shelf, then shut the door.

On the way back to the living room Madison picked up raised voices. She changed her direction and peered around the corner that led to Bill's room.

Through the cracked door she heard the room's occupant shouting at the handyman who did his best to keep his voice hushed. The door swung open nearly smacking Madison in the face. She dropped the open can of soda on the floor, its contents splashed on her socks and shoes when it hit the floor.

Bill's eyes met with Madison's.

"Hey, you're Pinetree and Shooting Star's mother," Bill said.

"Oh, Bill, good to see you again," Madison said with a fake smile, although the tiredness still seeped into her voice.

"Stanny Boy is giving you my room for the night, so enjoy," Bill said. He patted Madison on the shoulder then stomped on into the kitchen.

Soos stood in the doorway. He gave an awkward laugh then said, "Just give me a sec to change the sheets and it'll be ready for you, Mrs. Pines."

"You're too kind...um, I'm sorry I forgot your name," Madison said.

"Soos," he replied and held out his hand. Madison shook.

"I tell you, your kids are two of the coolest people I ever met," Soos said with a laugh. "Everyone around here loves 'em."

"They seem to really love all of you," Madison returned.

Soos went back inside the room. Madison peeked inside and gasped at the mess within the four walls. Soos busied himself picking up Bill's discarded clothing. He threw them on the bed then stripped the linens from the mattress. Everything collected into a ball Soos turned and nearly gasped at the guest's presence.

"Bill, he uh, he's kind of a slob," Soos said. He looked over his shoulder at the trash that littered the floor. "Kind of ironic, it's the one place Mr. Pines don't make him clean."

Soos left the room with the ball of laundry in hand. Madison put her hand against the doorway then leaned in again. A plate with cookie crumbs sat near the pillow. Cans, plastic cups, papers, and candybar wrappers covered the wooden floor. She feared what insects nestled under the bed.

When she returned to the living room she found Daniel engaged in conversation with Stan and Fiddleford. Ford leaned against the wall, although he looked on the edge of drifting off. Before Daniel could speak his wife shook her head.

"Hey, kids, why don't you let us talk to your great-uncles for a moment," Daniel said. Mabel attempted to protest, but her dad lifted a brow which silenced her arguments at once.

The younger set of twins moved into the other room. Fiddleford jumped up from his seat. He thanked the group for hosting him and promised to call another time. Ford lifted a hand in a curt wave, but remained silent.

"Uncle Stan, I really appreciate you taking them in, and they love being here," Daniel began. "Really it's all they talked about since they came back from spring break."

"But I don't think this is the best environment for them," Madison interrupted.

"What're you saying?" Stan asked.

"I think it's in the best interest for the kids that they go back home tomorrow," Madison answered.

"At least for this summer," Daniel added.

"We'll see," Madison argued. She crossed her legs then locked eyes with Stan, daring him to question her judgment.

Ford sighed. "To be honest, I agree," he said. All eyes landed on the man standing by the wall. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger in between his eyes. "After all that's happened and..." he looked at Stan. "Other things." He held up his marked pinky and Stan instantly understood. "I think it's best for them that they go with their parents."

Stan recalled Handrina's warning. He sighed and hung his head. "You have a point," he said. He almost lost the kids last summer and this time they might not be as lucky.

"Really, you're sending us home?" Mabel exclaimed as she busted into the room. She, Dipper, and Fiddleford had been listening in from just outside.

Stan stood from the armchair. "Mabel, sweetie, it's for your own good," he said with a sad smile.

"How-how can you decide this without even consulting us?" Mabel cried. She looked around at the others in the room.

"Because you're children," Ford spoke. "It's our job to keep you safe, so I think it's best you go home, at least for the remainder of this summer."

"Grunkle Ford, how can you say that?" Mabel shouted. "After me and Dipper helped you out last year. If it weren't for us, this town-"

"Mabel," Dipper said in a low voice. His gaze on his shoes he continued, "Just let it go. Okay."

"Dipper," she gasped. "You should be on my side."

"Just let it go," he repeated then walked towards the kitchen.

Fiddleford reached out and gently took hold of Dipper's arm. "Kid, what's got you all down? You love this place more than anyone."

"I already caused enough damage for one summer," Dipper said so low Fiddleford's ears barely caught the words.

Bill entered the living room with a half empty bottle of whiskey in hand. The sight pulled Ford out of his exhausted daze. He tilted the bottle back, its liquid splashing against the glass as he downed half of its remaining contents in three large gulps. The blond groaned as it burned his esophagus.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Bill commented. He tilted the bottle towards his mouth. "But it's good."

Ford hurried over to Bill and yanked the bottle from the smaller man's grasp.

"Are you seriously drinking on your antibiotics?" Ford scolded.

"Don't act like you suddenly care for me, you treacherous bastard, you don't give two sh-s about me," Bill snapped. He reached for the whiskey only for Ford to hold it out of his reach.

"I think you've had enough," Ford stated. He looked over his shoulder then whispered, "Now's not the time."

"Shove it, Sixer," Bill spat. "If I have to be on house arrest with your sorry ass, I should at least be allowed to drink my cosnciousness away." He reached for the alcohol a second time.

Mabel gasped while Stan shut his eyes and groaned.

The anger and fatigue built up inside of Ford. He hurried to the kitchen with a swearing Bill following after.

Ford stopped in front of the sink. The bottle upside down he watched the liquor pour down the drain much to Bill's protests. Bill reached across the sink to grab the bottle and Ford let it fall in the sink where it shattered on contact.

Ford gripped the edge of the sink. He felt Bill's glare on his back.

"I suggest you go to bed and sleep it off," Ford said trying to calm his boiling blood.

"Screw you, Sixer," Bill spat.

Ford turned to face his ex only to see Dipper seated at the table. The child held an unopened can of soda in his hands. He wiped away the condensation on the lid. Ford walked away from Bill and sat on the opposite side of the boy.

"I know you're upset," Ford began. "You have every right to be. We all do."

"Not me. I don't," Dipper said. "It's my fault any of this happened," He sniffed. "I don't know how I could've been so stupid." The boy lowered his head on the table. "I understand why you're sending me home."

"Dipper Pines, I'm not sending you home because of that," Ford said. "We'll find a way to defeat Kryptos, but I don't want you and Mabel involved in it, not if you don't have to be. Last year you didn't have a choice, but this time you do. In fact they're putting in plans to evacuate everyone when it does happen."

Dipper lifted his head. Ford saw the teenager's eyes strained not to cry.

"And as for Powers, she tricked you," Ford said.

"But I'm still so mad I fell for it," he confessed. "Why didn't I see through it?" He gripped at his hair. "I'm so dumb."

"Dipper, you're..." Ford began.

"Of course you are," Bill interrupted.

Dipper lowered his arms and looked over at Bill while Ford turned wtih a fierce glare.

With a smirk Bill continued, "It's so easy to trick you, Pinetree."

"That is enough," Ford ordered.

Laughing, Bill moved closer to Dipper. "A deal sounds good and you just eat it up."

"Bill, shut up," Ford growled as he stood.

Bill smirked at Ford then leaned closer to Dipper's ear. "Isn't that right..." His grin increased. "Little puppet?"

Dipper gasped. He lowered his face into his hands and let out a loud sob.

Bill straightened his posture while laughing. He then felt a sharp sting against his cheek. Bill put a hand over the sore flesh and looked up as Ford lowered his arm.

"You hit me," Bill panted.

Ford's eyes widened when he realized what he did. He stared down at his hand. While he had slapped Bill countless times during role play, it was always consensual, and he was careful to never truly hurt him.

"Bill, I'm...I'm so sorry," Ford spoke. "I don't know what came over me." He reached for Bill only for the latter to pull away. "Please, I'm beyond tired, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, you meant to," Bill replied. He squinted his eyes. "You meant to, Fordsy." He planted his legs in a narrow V and held out his arms. On his face he wore a huge grin. "Take another shot at me." Bill licked his lips. "You know you want to."

"Bill, please, just go to bed," Ford begged. "I can't do this right now. We all just need to wait until morning."

The blond laughed. He patted Ford on the shoulder and said, "I bet you're wishing Shooting Star didn't get there in time." He kissed Ford on the cheek then moved out of the kitchen.

Ford stood silent, the only noise being Dipper's soft cries. He heard the door to the gift shop open and close. Ford sighed, at that point too tired to care.

Ford knelt down beside Dipper. The teenager let the older man take him in his arms. Ford sat down in the chair Dipper recently occupied.

"Don't pay attention to what he said," Ford consoled. "He's angry and drunk, he didn't mean it."

"You don't believe that, Grunkle Ford," Dipper said. He wiped at the falling tears.

Ford didn't have to answer for Dipper saw it in his eyes.

"I put the whole family in danger," Dipper whispered.

"And I put the whole world in danger," Ford responded. "So I think I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't forgive you for something much less." He ruffled Dipper's hair. "But please promise me that next time you'll come to me first."

Dipper nodded, although he was uncertain if there'd even be a next time.

Stan, Soos, and Daniel entered the kitchen. Dipper wiped away the rest of the tears on his arms.

"Dipper, go on upstairs and start packing," Stan said.

"We want to get on the road by nine at the latest," Daniel added.

Without a word Dipper slipped out of the kitchen.

Soos turned to the other two. "Does it have to be this way?" he asked.

"Their mother is not going to change her mind," Daniel said.

"We have to do what's right for them," Stan added.

Soos lowered his head and nodded.

* * *

Dipper opened the door to the attic bedroom to find Mabel with her suitcase open on her bed. A few loose socks sat inside. The girl had attempted to fold some of her clothes and sat them in a pile on her bed. The rest still laid haphazardly on the floor wherever the agents had thrown them.

Waddles' head rested on Mabel's lap and she absently scratched behind the pig's ears. The girl picked up the presence of another and turned to see her brother. She stared at him for a few seconds then turned her head.

Dipper didn't bother speaking to his sister. He pulled his suitcase out from under his bed and opened it up. Most of his belongings were still scattered about the floor. Not caring to sort clean from dirty he tossed the unfolded clothes into the open luggage.

After a while of absent throwing Dipper noticed the messy pile in the center of his suitcase. He sat down next to the partially packed items and leaned his head against the bed.

"Dipper," Mabel finally said. Waddles lifted his head for a second, then laid it back down. "This might be our last time in Gravity Falls."

The thought never occured to him. Again he stayed silent.

Mabel laid back on her bed. Waddles snuggled up next to her. The girl looked over at the picture of Candy and Grenda she taped to the wall. At the very least they deserved to know of her abrupt leaving.

Mabel pressed the speed dial for Candy's number. It rang three times before the girl picked up. Mabel greeted her then turned her head to see Dipper packing for their early departure.

"Hello, Mabel," Candy called.

The brunette looked again at the picture on the wall and she smiled. "Hey, Candy, there's something we need to discuss."

* * *

The next morning everyone woke feeling more rested, but still anxious. Ford and Stan met in the kitchen at seven, both certain they had made the right decision. If everything worked out to their will, the kids could come back the following year without an apocalypse on the horizon.

Soos spent the night on the couch and at seven thirty walked into the kitchen to see the Pines brothers each nursing a mug of coffee.

By eight everyone except for Mabel congregated in the kitchen. Bill, who had fallen asleep on the porch, arrived looking paler than usual, with messy hair and bags under his eyes. He winced and whined at every noise.

"Now we're just waiting on Mabel," Daniel said, trying his best to sound chipper. "Should we put your things in the trunk? Maybe we can get an early start."

"No, Dad, Wendy texted me, she said she's on her way over," Dipper explained. Wendy had to wait until her dad left for work to hop on her bicycle and trek over to the Mystery Shack.

"Okay, but if she's not here by half past nine, we're leaving anyway," Daniel responded.

Ford moved over towards Bill who sat down at the table holding a bottled water to his pounding forehead.

"Do you want to apologize to Dipper before he leaves?" he asked.

"Do you want to shut your mouth?" Bill grumbled. "I got nothin' to say to him and nothin' to say to you either."

Another twenty minutes passed and Wendy arrived. She announced her stay would have to be a quick one, so no one found out her whereabouts and blabbed.

Soos pulled out a chair for her and insisted three times that she take a seat. The redhead rolled her eyes, but knew Soos' heart was in the right place.

"I'm sorry to be leaving like this," Dipper said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, don't sweat it, parents have no chill," Wendy said with a shrug. She looked down at her belly. "Guess I'll know about that soon, huh?"

"Keep me posted, you'll send me pictures when its born, right?" Dipper said.

"You know it," Wendy assured. She leaned back in her chair. "I just hope I'm not one of those moms who post pictures of my kid twenty four seven on Facebook."

Dipper laughed. "I think Tambry will do it for you."

The two shared a laugh.

"I'm going to miss you," Dipper said.

"Ditto," Wendy replied and gently punched the boy in the arm.

"Okay, seriously what is taking her so long?" Madison said.

"She wasn't really packed when I woke up," Dipper revealed.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Stalling won't change anything," she stated.

The brunette strolled over to the staircase and began her ascension. Dipper followed after her hoping to offer his sister support if she still sat with an unpacked bag.

"Mabel, let's get a move on," demanded Madison as she threw open the door.

The two witnessed the majority of Mabel's things still in place. The woman tapped her foot with her hands on her hips. "Is that girl still in the bathroom?" she questioned. She turned to her son. "Well help pack up her things."

Dipper sauntered over to the unfolded sweaters, figuring Mabel already packed up the ones from the pile. He realized her suitcase was missing. He picked up the first sweater and a sheet of paper fell to his feet.

"Hey, Mom," Dipper called when he read the contents of the letter. "Mabel's not here." He handed over the note.

Madison gasped then bolted down the stairs. The others looked up when she returned to the kitchen.

"Mabel ran away," Madison revealed.

* * *

 **Gasp! We all know Mabel wouldn't be defeated so easily.**

 **Credit for Bill taunting Dipper about being tricked so easily goes to Energy witch. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 39!**


	40. Runaway Mabel

**Hey, everybody. So I have good news. I'm moved into my new apartment! Yay! All the stress of moving is over. Everything is now in the apartment, but not exactly organized. :P**

 **Also I have decided to rewrite the early chapters of Bonded. So far chapters one through ten have been redone, nothing really new as far as plot, but it's much better written. The sentences flow better and most of all I realized I tend to write in a passive, so that had to fixed quite a bit. I'm going to at least rewrite the first twenty chapters and from then on see if there needs to be any more revision.**

 **Next, I wish there was a way on Fanfiction that I could send you all notifications about what's going on with the progress of this story and I try to reply to all signed reviews, but a way I can send out mass bulletins to everyone at once to explain any delays, etc., and also a way to notify those who aren't signed in. Well, I now have an Instagram, and if you want you can follow me on there and I'll give updates for this story as well as a few others. The name is the same as my pen name: LittleAmberAmethyst because apparently Amber Amethyst was already taken.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Fantasy Fan 223, Battleangel911, Ms. Cipher16, TDICELEBRITY14, Phoenix-Inferno18, Quickest Secret, Million Lights, Abigail Rose V, and the five Guests for your reviews on the last chapter. Most of you seemed to agree that Bill deserved the slap. He's still going to be a bit of a jerk in this chapter too.**

 **So here is chapter forty, that means it's the end of Bonded: Year Two Season Two. Season three will begin with chapter forty one. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

At first everyone was stunned into silence. While this had not been the first time Mabel ran away, they all believed the thirteen-year-old had more sense than to behave like the seven year old version of herself.

"She what?" Ford asked as he moved to his feet. His elbow accidentally bumped Bill who groaned and gripped at his throbbing head.

Madison handed over the note to Daniel; his eyes skimmed the page while Ford and Stan read over his shoulder. Daniel folded the letter in his hand then looked over at the kitchen door Mabel most likely exited last night. He sharply inhaled as he recalled what Stan said about wild animals in the woods.

Daniel turned to his son. "Dipper, is there anyplace Mabel likes to go? More than usual?"

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but Soos cut in with, "If she didn't want to be found, she probably wouldn't go to one of those places."

"He's got a point," Wendy replied.

Soos curled his index finger over the tip of his chin. "Unless she thought we'd think that and went there anyway to throw us off."

"Dipper told me there's wolves and bears out there," Daniel cried.

"And not just that," Ford said more to himself.

The color drained from Madison's face. She grabbed her husband's shirt sleeve.

"I guarantee she's fine," Wendy said to Madison. "She's stronger and more capable than you think. I've seen her look danger right in the eye and then decorate it with a ribbon."

The brunette released her death grip on Daniel's now wrinkled sleeve.

"In any case it wouldn't hurt to ask around," suggested Ford. He threw open the back door. "I can question some of the...locals, see if they've seen her."

"We can take my car and search the town," Soos offered as he waved Mabel's parents to follow after.

"Mabel, in town all by herself." Madison gasped. Her nerves twisted as she forced herself to walk.

"What of it?" Stan asked with raised arms. "She does it all the time."

Madison's worry switched to rage and Stan became the victim of her glare.

"What? It's a small town, everyone knows everyone," Stan defended.

"She's thirteen," Madison argued, her voice rising.

"So what?" Stan protested. "Me and Sixer walked up and down the beach everyday of our summers."

"Uncle Stan, times have changed since then," Daniel said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"My little girl is already vulnerable enough being a stranger-"

"Oh, zip it, honey, everyone knows her, Mabel made sure of it," Stan interrupted.

"I don't know why I agreed to-"

"Oh, will you all shut up," Bill snapped with both hands holding his pounding head. He looked up, his face a slight shade of green. "You're all getting worked up over nothing. She's at Candy's house."

Bill felt seven sets of eyes fixed on him.

"And how do you know that?" Ford asked as he briskly walked towards his ex.

"I slept outside, dumbass," Bill explained. He rubbed at his somersaulting stomach. "She told me where she was going and told me not to tell."

The realization that he broke his promise to Mabel caused the pain in his skull to increase. He rubbed circles around his left eye.

"And you didn't think to say anything before?" Ford yelled.

"Not so loud," Bill whined as he held his throbbing head. "Nobody asked me."

Ford grabbed Bill by his wrists and hoisted him to his feet. "You just let her leave? Knowing she was leaving this morning?" he boomed.

"Not so loud," Bill yelled.

"Answer me!" Ford shouted and shook Bill by the wrists.

"Yeah," Bill snapped. "Yeah, I did." He yanked his arms awave from Ford's hold. "She asked me to do something for her, and why shouldn't I?" He stepped up to Ford so that their noses were a mere inches apart. "She's the only one who gives a sh- about me."

Ford stared at Bill for a few seconds. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from the smaller man. "I don't have the patience to deal with this right now," he said.

"Yeah, just go ahead and make decisions for everyone," Bill spat. "I bet none of you even let her say her piece before you decided what was best for her."

Dipper looked down, Stan rubbed the back of his neck, and Soos fiddled with his hands.

"That's what I thought," Bill mumbled.

Ford let the anger pass through him then smiled up at the other six. "The good news is we don't have to waste time searching."

* * *

Mabel sat on the edge of Candy's bed where she looked out the window. The sun shone especially bright that morning to the point Mabel wished Candy didn't always roll the blinds up first thing when she woke. The digital clock on Candy's nightstand read it was almost a quarter past nine. By now her parents should have figured out she was gone. Now she waited for time to count down until her parents changed their minds.

Candy entered the room with a sad smile. She announced to her guest that breakfast awaited for her downstairs. Mabel leaped down from the bed and followed her friend to the dining room. Candy's parents attended a brunch in town with a few colleagues from work leaving the house to their daughter and her friend.

This was only the second time Mabel had been inside Candy's house as they usually met at the Mystery Shack, a mutual location somewhere in town, and on more than one occasion at Grenda's house. Candy's family seemed to be fond of pale green due to it being the key hue in the wallpaper and carpet. The rest of the furniture was a shiny mahogany that complemented the choice of green.

Candy stopped just short of the dining room and extended her arm towards the doorway with a huge grin on her face. Mabel lifted a brow, but went along with whatever game her friend planned. The girl's hazel eyes lit up at the sight of four familiar faces seated around the wooden table.

Grenda hopped up from her chair, knocking it to the floor, and rushed to her friend. The larger girl lifted the smaller one into a tight embrace. Seated at the table were Pacifica, Torrance, and most surprising Gideon. He gave her a small wave that out of curtesy she returned.

"Candy told us you might be going home, so I panicked and called everyone, then we all met here as a surprise," Grenda explained.

Mabel smiled.

Grenda returned to her seat leaving only two vacant ones. Mabel chose to sat down next to Grenda allowing Candy the one next to Torrance.

Once all were seated the six began the meal of bacon, toast, and pancake, everything on the plate a little burnt. Pacifica wrinkled her nose at the black spots on the bottom of her pancake. Just as she opened her mouth Torrance slid the bottle of maple syrup in front of her.

Mabel pushed the bacon to the edge of her plate.

"Oh, Mabel, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think..." Candy apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time," Mabel said. She stared down at her plate, most of the contents save the pork consumed leaving a sticky trail of syrup behind.

Grenda pulled the strip of bacon from her mouth and set it in the center of her plate. The chewed pieces in her mouth she spit into the center of her napkin, then balled the soft paper into a ball.

"Hey, everyone," Mabel said. All chattering and chewing ceased. She lifted her head and gave them all a smile. "I...thank you all for all your help."

"Of course, that's what friends are for," Candy stated.

Pacifica hummed, but didn't say anything.

"Really, my grunkles aren't going to jail because of us," Mabel shared. "And Bill's still alive."

Grenda's smile fell when she recalled what the demon had done two nights ago. The nagging feeling of having witnessed Bill's powers once before resurfaced.

"Hey, Mabel, can I ask you something?" Grenda began. Mabel nodded and Grenda set her silverware across the near empty plate. "Bill, um...have we...what is he?"

"Oh, um..." Mabel said. She looked over at Pacifica who shrugged. "I don't really know, Bill and Grunkle Ford never went into it. Someone from another dimension."

"I know that," said Grenda. "But...I got this feeling I've met him before. I mean before actually meeting him at your place." She wrinkled her forehead and asked, "Did we?"

Mabel exchanged glances with Pacifica and Gideon.

"Did we?" Grenda repeated.

"I did," Gideon said. All eyes landed on the boy at the end of the table. "Remember? I used your uncle's journal to contact him," he continued. "And I guess I must've told you all, or I told Mabel and she told you."

Mabel stared speechless at the boy she had forgotten was as good of a liar as Stan. Of course knowing the nature of their business she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yeah, that must be it," Mabel said with a big fake smile. "I must've told you girls."

"I don't remember you saying anything like that," Candy replied.

"Oh, uh...maybe I just told Grenda then," Mabel said with a forced laugh as she rubbed her left arm.

"I don't think we'd forget something like that," Pacifica added.

"Maybe," Grenda said. She picked up her fork and stabbed it at a piece of pancake. Almost as quickly she laid it back down.

The group finished breakfast and took the dishes to the kitchen where Candy announced she'd wash them later. She led them to the living room and closed the blinds and drapes upon Torrance's request.

Mabel and Grenda took their favorite spots on Candy's sofa while Torrence selected to sit on a cushion at Candy's feet. Pacifica sat in the armchair and Gideon across the way on the love seat..

The doorbell rang prompting Candy to excuse herself from the room. Mabel glanced up at the youngest person in the room. She rose from the couch and sat down on the love seat next to Gideon. The boy's cheeks flashed a light pink and despite his attempts, he couldn't keep his grin at bay.

"I feel I should thank you in person, you know, separately," Mabel said. She looked straight ahead as she spoke. "This whole thing was your idea and I'm wowed how you made it all work."

"Well, scheming is my specialty," Gideon replied.

"Oh," she said and sat quietly for a moment. "Well, thanks, you really saved my family."

Gideon nodded. "I hope this makes up for what I did. You know with Avery and all."

Mabel stroked her chin. "I guess I can forgive you," she said and then pulled him into a side hug.

Gideon shut his eyes and inhaled her scent of sugar and strawberries.

"If the offer is still open, maybe we can still be makeover buddies," Gideon suggested.

"Oh, I'm always up for makeover parties," Mabel replied. "Maybe you can even join us on girls' night."

"Mabel, we can't have a boy over for girls' night, I mean it's even in the title," Grenda protested.

The five looked up at the sound of Candy's raised voice. They heard her feet run down the hallway while she spoke in a hurried and loud voice. Another voice countered Candy's plea, one Mabel instantly recognized.

Madison Pines turned the corner into the living room with her hands on her hips. She glared at her daughter who lowered her head in response. Candy stepped in after Madison with Daniel, Ford, Stan, Dipper, and Soos in tow.

"Mabel Heather, you better have a good explanation," Madison hissed.

"I'm not leaving," Mabel muttered.

"What was that?" Madison asked with a raised brow.

Mabel glared up at her mother. "I said I'm not leaving." She jumped up with clenched fists. "I like it here and so does Dipper. You don't even know what happened, and you're not even considering our feelings."

"Mabel, you will not speak to your mother in that tone," Daniel said firmly and he walked closer to the girl.

"I think we should give them some space," Grenda said and motioned for the others to follow.

Pacifica nodded and moved to her feet. She, Torrance, and Gideon followed Grenda back into the kitchen where they'd wait until the conflict resolved.

Madison shook her head. "Mabel never had this attitude before she came here," she said then turned towards the Pines brothers. "I don't know what kind of example you or that redheaded girl at your shop is setting for my children, but I don't like it."

"Mom," Dipper gasped.

"Now you just wait a minute," Stan said and pointed a finger at his niece-in-law. "Mabel's always been her own person. And maybe gettin' away from your restraints is just what she needed to grow."

"Are you questioning my parenting?" Madison snapped. She put a hand over her heart and stomped over to Stan.

"Madison, this isn't helping," Daniel tried.

Madison ignored her husband. "Daniel wanted them to come here to get away from the big city life and I let them. And since they enjoyed it so much I let them come back again." She put one hand on her hip and with the other she pointed at the conman. "But I don't think you're a good influence for my kids."

"You parents think you know everything," Stan scoffed. "Well it's a good thing they got away from you for a while."

"And it's a good thing you aren't a parent," Madison retorted.

"Mom, please, that's enough," Dipper intervened. He stepped between the two. "Please stop. This is bad enough already."

"Yes, I think we all just need to cool down," Daniel added as he stepped behind his son.

"No, you need to pick a side," Madison demanded.

"There's no need," said Ford. "I had a chance to think it over last night. Stanley and I discussed it again in the car and we decided that after all that's happened, it's best the kids go home for the time being."

Dipper lowered his head. Ford placed a hand atop Dipper's hat and waited for the boy to look up at him.

"None of this is your fault," Ford explained. He then knelt down next to Mabel. "You can always come back another time."

Ford reached out to pet her hair, but the girl darted out of his reach. With crossed arms she turned her back on Ford.

"Uncle Ford, I am concerned about what Bill said about house arrest," Daniel began.

"He was drunk, didn't know what he was sayin,'" Stan interrupted.

"I see, and is he drunk like that all the time?" Madison questioned.

"Not really, more than often on a sugar high, kind of like Mabel," Soos said with a laugh. He looked over at the female twin hoping the joke would've cheered her up, but Mabel kept her gaze on the wall away from her family.

Daniel put a hand on Ford's shoulder and leaned in so only he could hear. "I do hope you two don't always fight like that in front of the kids."

Ford folded his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid we do fight quite a bit, but in private. Last night was an exception."

"Um...if I can help, maybe Mabel can stay here with me for the rest of summer," Candy suggested. The others who had forgotten the girl was still in the room turned to look at her. The tiny girl slightly shrunk at the sudden attention. "This way she can stay here, but not at the Mystery Shack."

"Yes, can't we do that?" Mabel asked as she turned around. She stepped up beside Candy. "Please?"

"Do you really think I'd let you stay after that stunt you just pulled?" Madison scolded. "You're lucky I don't ground you for the rest of summer."

"That's kind of you, but for more reasons than one I highly recommend they spend the rest of their summer at home," Ford said.

"Besides, that's something we'd have to discuss with your parents," Daniel added.

Mabel shook with a sob.

"It's just for one summer, sweetie," Stan said. "I'll be glad to have you back next year."

Mabel broke into tears and rushed into Stan's arms. He pulled her in close then wrapped his strong arms around her. Her cries muffled against the cloth of his shirt.

Candy lowered her head and tried not to cry herself. She felt another presence and turned to see Gideon who peered over the doorway. His heart broke at the sound of Mabel's cries. Gideon slipped away with his phone in hand, his finger pressed the fourth number on speed dial.

* * *

It took another ten minutes for Mabel to say goodbye to her friends. She hugged Candy and thanked her for trying her best. Grenda hugged Mabel, although it didn't feel as warm as usual.

Torrance stepped forward and extended his hand to Mabel. She accepted the shake and he pulled her smaller hand to his lips where he kissed her knuckles.

"It was an honor to meet you, Mabel," Torrance said. "I hope only a few moons pass before I can see your smiling face again."

Were her heart not bursting with pain she would have gushed at the line. Instead she could only give him a tearfilled smile.

Mabel stopped in front of Pacifica who tried to put on a stoic face, but Mabel could see the sorrow in her eyes. She took Pacifica's hand in hers.

"Thanks for everything," she said. She pulled the other girl in for a hug. Pacifica shrieked at the sudden closeness, but soon after accepted the embrace. Mabel continued, "I hope we get to hang out next summer."

The two parted and Dipper moved in. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "I guess Mabel said it all." He gave a nervous laugh then looked the blonde in the eyes. "Really, you helped us twice. Maybe, you know, we can spend more time together next time."

Pacifica shrugged. "I'll see what I can do." She crossed her arms and looked over to the side. "My schedule is always super busy, but I'm sure I can pencil in time with a geeky loser somewhere."

There was one other Mabel wished to share parting words with, but he didn't see his face in the crowd. Mabel asked Candy who revealed no one had seen Gideon since Mabel's parents arrived. Mabel hummed, certain she'd see enough of the Gleeful child next summer.

"Alright kids, we've wasted enough time," Madison announced with her hands on her hips.

The twins followed their parents and grunkles outside. They piled into the backseat along with their parents while Stan, Ford, and Soos entered the other vehicle. Mabel let her suitcase fall to the floor.

The ride back to the Mystery Shack was a silent one, although the anger in the room burned and suffocated all inside.

They pulled up to what the twins had dubbed their second home. Madison ordered Mabel ten minutes to pack her things, or she'd be eighteen by the time she visited Oregon again. Mabel hurried into the house and up the stairs with Dipper close behind her.

The twins' eyes widened when they arrived in their bedroom to see all of Mabel's clothes nicely stacked on her bed. The redhead turned around and gave the twins a smile. She held out her hand and Mabel handed over the suitcase.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you were found out." Wendy said as she opened the bag. She set a pile of sweaters into the suitcase. "Word of advice, don't go to a friend's house when you run away." Wendy shoved Mabel's clothes into cramped spaces. "They always find you."

Mabel approached her bed and put her hands atop the now packed suitcase. With a sigh she slammed it shut. Mabel pulled the bag from her bed, it bumped against the wood floor, she then sauntered to the door. Dipper and Mabel followed behind in the somber parade.

Mabel's feet touched the ground and her suitcase banged against the bottom step and onto the floor after. She looked up to see the slightly glossy gold eyes stare at her.

There was no doubt Bill had told her family where she had run to, he was the only one who knew. However she didn't want her last interaction with Cipher to be one they both regretted. She dropped her suitcase and wrapped her arms around Bill's waist. Bill gave her a sad smile and patted her hair.

"It sucks you have to go," Bill said.

"Indeed it does," Ford said as he walked towards the twins. Mabel turned her face away. "Please don't be mad at me, my dear," he said as he moved closer. Mabel turned her back. "This is the only way we can guarantee your safety."

"And it's our top priority to keep you safe," Stan added. "Just think of all the great things we'll do next summer when we don't have another apocalypse hanging over our heads." He put a hand on each twin's shoulder. The two sidehugged their great-uncle.

Bill leaned in and whispered to Mabel, "If you want I can blow out their tires." He snapped his fingers and a blue flame flickered for half a second.

"Not happening, Bill," Stan scolded.

Mabel chuckled. "Thanks, but Mom's already mad, that'll just make things worse."

Soos volunteered to carry Mabel's suitcase to the car. The kids hopped into their parents' vehicle. Soos shut the trunk then stepped backwards with tears in his eyes. Daniel inserted the key into the ignition. Dipper and Mabel waved to their family and friends.

The car moved into reverse. He stopped for a total of three seconds to move the gear into drive. The wheels crunched over gravel and traveled six feet before the sound of police sirens reached their ears.

Daniel immediately put the car in park. An electric blue jaguar and two crown Victorias with Gravity Falls Police written on the side pulled into the Mystery Shack parking lot.

"Oh now what do they want?" Stan grumbled.

The driver side doors to the police cars opened revealing acting Sheriff Gregory and Deputy Durland. Tyler Cutebiker exited the jaguar. All three made their way to the Pines' car.

Daniel rolled down the window as he and Madison exchanged heated whispers. Daniel's heart raced, certain he still had another month before inspection was due.

Tyler reached out his hand to shake Daniel's slightly trembling one. He introduced himself as the mayor of the town then gave him the names of the two officers behind him.

"I heard you're taking Mabel and Mason Pines out of state," Tyler said.

Daniel answered, "After all that's happened we..." he turned to his wife who gave a firm nod, then returned his attention to the mayor. "We decided, all of us actually..." He waved his finger between himself and the Pines brothers on the porch. "It's the best move."

"I'm afraid the case isn't closed," Gregory said.

"Yes, and until then, your kids can't skip town," Tyler finished.

Mabel and Dipper gasped. The two looked at each other and Mabel's sorrow lifted into a huge grin.

"Are you serious?" Madison exclaimed.

"We are, ma'am," said Gregory. "Due to the severity of the case, it'll look best on the family if it involved parties aren't leaving town in the middle of the investigation."

"Now hold on, I thought you said everything was clear," Stan said as he moved towards the police.

"I just got a call from Agent Trigger," Tyler explained. "We have nothing to hold any of you on, so I was able to get you out of jail, but, Trigger said the feds want us to keep everyone involved in one area."

"But is it possible to move them to another town?" Ford inquired. "Nearby for questioning, but still outside the perimeter of Gravity Falls?" Ford lifted his eyebrows twice. "Did you forget what I told you?"

Tyler put a hand on both of the Pines brothers. He pulled them in and whispered, "Don't worry. The second we get word of invasion they'll be the first ones out."

"You're making a huge mistake," Ford boomed. "By the time they get here there won't be time to evacuate. You need to start moving everyone out immediately."

"I will take care of my town," Tyler argued.

"You don't know the extent of their power," Ford retorted.

"Perhaps if you hadn't been so quick to erase my mind, I might be more eager to agree with you," Tyler replied. Ford stood dumbfounded. The mayor continued, "But right now I don't want a panic."

"Well when those creatures get here you're gonna have much more than that," Stan said.

"Exactly, when," Cutebiker said. "I don't want this town freakin' out if nothin's even happened yet. And how do you want me to tell 'em how I know about this?"

Ford sighed. He glanced over at Bill who glared in his direction then returned his attention to the cars in the parking lot.

Mayor Cutebiker scratched at his head for a moment. "At the very least I can locate you all in a vacant house near the border."

Ford looked over at Stan. "The barrier held them last time," he said.

"Are you sure they won't figure out how to get through this time?" Stan argued.

"I can't know until they arrive," Ford said with a heavy sigh. "I can try to have Bill access his past memories, but we had little luck in the past." He stole a glance at the blond.

"How long will this take?" Madison asked as she opened the car door. She threw off her seatbelt and stepped one foot on the gravel. "They have school in a month."

"And I can't take off work for an extended period," Daniel added.

"Aren't Stanford and Stanley Pines their guardians for the summer?" Gregory asked.

"Not anymore," Madison replied and sent a glare in the Pines brothers' direction.

"Very well, if you come with me to the station we can arrange to have them put in foster care until the case is resolved," Gregory stated.

"Mom!" Dipper and Mabel shouted in unison.

"Maddie, please," Daniel said. Madison looked over at her husband's pleading stare. "They're not the best, but they're the best choice we have right now."

"Fine," Madison relented. The twins cheered. "But I'll be staying with you," the Pines woman said with a finger in the air.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Oh great," Stan grumbled.

"What about work?" Daniel asked.

"I'm due for a vacation," Madison answered. "And since you kids think this town is so wonderful, maybe I'll find out why."

"Maddie, are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Never been more sure," she answered.

"Well that's it, we won't be coming back ever again," Mabel whispered to Dipper.

* * *

Meanwhile about two blocks away from Candy's house Gideon closed his cell phone. He smiled in pride of his flawless impression of Agent Trigger. It turned out that theatre class had come in handy after all.

With the phone now pocketed Gideon began his trek back to his house. At the very least the next time he'd see Mabel she'd be smiling.

* * *

Later that night Ford and Bill sat in the living room where Ford moved Project Mentum until he had a chance to properly ventilate the laboratory. The helmet clung tight to Bill's head while he tapped his fingers on the inside of his elbow.

Madison had declined Stan's offer to stay in the Mystery Shack until the mayor found them a temporary residence. She took the twins to the nearest motel, the very same one Bill lodged in when Ford kicked him out of the house. Madison agreed to let her kids visit their great-uncles for a maximum of two hours each day as long as she was in their presence.

With a beer in hand Stan joined his brother and the demon in the living room. Ford looked up and released a sigh to which Stan gave him a sympathetic stare. He patted Ford on the shoulder then turned his attention to the monitor. Phrases surrounding horrile fates he hoped to befall Stanford, Abigail Powers, and the agents scrolled across the screen.

"Bill, if you're not going to focus then this is a waste of time," Ford said.

"Fine by me, this is all a waste of time if you ask me," the blond snapped and tore off the headpiece. He tossed the metal helmet to the carpet then crossed his arms. "We're wasting time, I told you what we need to do."

"And I said you ain't doin' it," Stan argued. He glared at his twin just incase the mirror image of himself agreed to go along with Bill's plan. "You ain't killin' yourself leavin' me alone to figure all this weird sh- out."

"I know I saw a door," Bill reminded them and pointed to the side of his head. "If I can access that room I might be able to find a weakness." He crossed his arms and grinned. "And even if it doesn't it'll still be worth it to see you tore up by a gremloblin. So get to it I.Q."

"Say something else, I dare ya," Stan snapped and waved his fist.

"Ooh, you're gonna punch me, go ahead," Bill volunteered. He pointed to his right cheek. "Sixer smacked the other one, so this one's all yours."

"Don't tempt me," Stan said as he lowered his arm.

Ford turned off the main engine of Project Mentum. "I can't work like this," he said. "The risk of errors is too great." He shut off the last of the monitors.

"Well I'm goin' to bed, and you better too," Stan said and gently slapped his brother on the back.

As soon as Stan was out of earshot Ford turned to Bill.

"I get you're pissed at me and I don't blame you," Ford said. He folded his hands behind his back. "But I need your help, and I need to trust that you will help me. My family's lives are depending on this."

"And I needed to trust you'd protect me," Bill countered. "And you let me down and left me to die."

"Bill," Ford snapped.

"But Kryptos will die by my hand, that you can trust," Bill stated.

Ford nodded.

His farewell to Bill was met with mumbles Ford rather not have repeated. While he had no intentions of sleeping, he decided at the very least he should meditate to clear his overactive mind.

Ford moved outside to the gravel parking lot. He arranged twelve candles in a circle then lit each one with a single match. Ford then took his spot in the center of the circle and shut his eyes.

The sounds of the forest became more pronounced. A few insects fluttered by his face. The wind picked up dousing two of the candles leaving only a thin stream of white smoke behind. Ford focused his mind on the Silent Void as Jheselbraum taught him, a place in the Mindscape that a rare few managed to access.

Ford couldn't say when he finally transcended to the Silent Void, but he opened his eyes to see himself in that space made of soft pink sky with a few sparkling white lights. There was no temperature, no time, and no exact location. All the worries of the day vanished when inside that plane of pure peace.

The author freely floated through the eternal pink space. In the Silent Void his age no longer hindered him.

"I wondered if you'd arrive," said a familiar voice from behind.

Ford turned and there she stood just as he remembered. A slender form, kind smile, and seven eyes each having spent centuries gaining knowledge and wisdom.

"Jheselbraum," Ford greeted. "I'm glad to see you. Perhaps you can help me."

The oracle smiled. "Whatever you seek it must be quick, I'm afraid our meeting will be short. By the hour's end I will be dead."

* * *

 **And thus ends Bonded: Year Two Season Two. Season Three begins with chapter forty one. I hope you all liked.**


	41. The Silent Void

**This chapter is way late. Life has been so busy. I'm taking acting and modeling classes now, hopefully to make a career of it at some point.**

 **Since it's been over a month, here's a recap of last chapter: Mabel ran away to Candy's house because she didn't want to leave Gravity Falls. When her parents found her they took the kids back to the Mystery Shack and prepared to leave, only to be stopped by the police who were supposedly ordered by Agent Trigger for the Pines family to stay until the case was solved. In fact it was Gideon who disguised his voice to sound like Trigger who made the order, tricking the cops and mayor into keeping the twins in town.**

 **Bill is still angry with Ford. Ford, too stressed with everything that happened recently, went outside to meditate. He transcended into the Silent Void, a place of pure peace, where he ran into his mentor Jheselbraum. The reunion was short lived as she warned him Kryptos would kill her within the hour.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and has been patient with the posting of the new chapter. And a special thanks to the reviewers: Energy witch, Frostbite, BrentFox99, 13ForLife, Abigail Rose V, and QuickestSecret.**

 **Here is the first chapter of Season Three!**

* * *

The rare chance he'd run into the Oracle during his transcendence couldn't be calculated, but yet there she graced him with her presence. The moment his eyes caught sight of her, he filled with bliss, only to have it immediately ripped away like a bandaid on tender skin.

Ford floated in silence, certain his ears heard incorrectly. Jheselbraum offered the human the best smile she could despite the circumstances.

A wave of white lights dashed by in the pink skies and for a brief two seconds Ford saw that four of Jheselbraum's eyes were slashed. The lights cascaded down an eternal path and his mentor's eyes returned as he remembered them.

"Don't look at me that way," Jheselbraum said and placed her large palm against Ford's cheek. He leaned into the warmth of her touch.

"I don't understand," Ford whispered. He placed his hand atop of hers, his feeling like a child's in comparison to hers.

The oracle released a sad sigh. "I wish most intently that we had reunited on happier terms." She put her other hand on the other side of his face. "I wish to know so much about your travels upon leaving my world, and how you've been since arriving home."

"You knew?" Ford asked.

Jheselbraum removed her hold on Ford. She shut all of her eyes save the top one. It flashed white for a second and then revealed the town of Gravity Falls. The images within the orb panned across the darkened forest beneath starry skies. At last the frame landed on Stanford Pines sitting cross-legged on the gravel path, surrounded by a dozen candles, only half of them lit. His eyes shut tight in a trance and his soul in another realm.

The images vanished and the light dimmed. The other six eyes gradually opened and Jheselbraum smiled warmly at the much younger being.

"I'm treated with loads of knowledge and visions of the future for various dimensions each day, but I tried to keep at least one eye on you," Jheselbraum said winking said eye. "I do know you defeated Bill Cipher." She frowned, "Although I sense he's still alive."

Ford sighed. "Things didn't go exactly as I planned. And Bill, he's living with us at the moment."

"He no longer causes you trouble?" the Oracle questioned.

"Anything that involves Bill is trouble," Ford answered. "You may find it odd, but we have grown close over our time together."

"So you were able to save him," Jheselbraum said. She crossed her legs and placed a hand on each kneecap. "Then I was wrong to assume he was too far gone to rescue."

"To be frank, I thought it was nonsense when you told me he wasn't truly evil, just unfortunate to be warped for millions of years and tormented by his own thoughts," Ford confessed. "I couldn't understand why you tried to make me feel sympathy for the demon."

"If you were able to save him, then I'm relieved you didn't have to kill him."

She relaxed her legs and floated on ahead with her arms stretched out beside her, slightly kicking her feet as though swimming through a placid lake. Ford imitated her motions, following close behind as he had done the first time she brought him to this plane.

Jheselbraum had never met Bill Cipher in person, but many visions of death and destruction surrounded that creature. However with the seventh empath eye she sensed the agony stirring inside Cipher's heart, the dread, the growing insanity, and for that reason she wished to have one day met him. It was impossible for her to heal him, but she wanted to try, although she assumed he was too far gone for anyone to help.

She kept all eyes straight ahead, although she felt the younger being's stare on her. "I sensed Kryptos' feelings and he is filled with anger and desires of revenge towards you and Bill." She paused for a few beats then added, "Yesterday I saw a vision of what he plans to do to your town." She glanced back at her formal pupil. "I sent the vision to the nearest clairvoyant in your location. I sense she's delivered the message."

Ford hummed. "She was vague. She couldn't give us much information other than the chaos." He brought his hand to his mouth. His gaze fell on the bond markings. "Somehow mine and Bill's bond is essential to the resistance."

"Then I was correct in assuming it's Bill," Jheselbraum replied. "That explains why Kryptos is eager to destroy him." She smiled. "Then I am more relieved you didn't kill Bill Cipher."

A moment of silence passed between the two as they simply moved, how long couldn't be measured as time didn't exist in the void. Ford closed his eyes and merely basked in the absolute peace of that world. How he wished the reality he and his family would soon face could disappear and he could forever exist in absent bliss.

Ford suddenly stopped. Jheselbraum felt the change in energy and moved into an upright position. She turned to meet the human's frown.

"You said you're going to die," Ford stated.

"Everything in this universe has its end, even the immortal," answered Jheselbraum. She gave him a weak smile. "Kryptos and his lackeys made it to my dimension. They infiltrated my home and seized my scrolls."

"Then he has discovered how to transport between dimensions at will?" Ford asked.

He recalled the moment Tias handed him the scroll. Ford couldn't read it and even with Tias' translation, he couldn't figure out how to make the spell work. Kryptos, however, was likely to have the knowledge on that type of magic and a greater chance of success.

"Not quite," said Jheselbraum. "On my orders Tias tricked him. He gave a false translation on the transporting scroll, and in his attempt to spite me, Kryptos burned the very information he sought."

Ford's mouth curved upwards. "You are clever."

Her smile faded. "Unfortunately, Kryptos found out he'd been fooled when the last of the scrolls were destroyed. It cost gentle Tias his life."

The oracle shut her eyes and lowered her head at the memory of her faithful servant's screams that echoed through the hall into the chamber that held her. She felt each tormenting blow as Kryptos allowed his underlings to bludgeon the small creature to death.

Ford clenched his fists.

"And you?" the author spoke in a barely audible voice, hoping her ears didn't pick up the question.

"He's coming for me next," the oracle replied. "Before your mind returns to your realm, my dimension will be erased."

She noticed the dread in Ford's eyes and put a hand on either side of his face. "Now's not the time for mourning," she warned. "We managed to slow him, but he's heading for your home. He's ambitious and will find another way."

"Please, do you know how to stop him?" Ford pleaded.

"Yes and no," Jheselbraum replied. "There is one way to close the gates between all dimensions. No one has dared attempted it in the past, as it is permanant."

"You mean...there'd be no contact between other worlds?" Ford asked.

Jheselbraum nodded.

Ford stared speechless. In his younger years that had been his goal, to prove other worlds existed. And he was one of few humans who experienced other dimensions and lived to share his experiences.

A part of him wished one day he'd have the chance to travel the multiverse again, perhaps with Dipper, or even Bill. Now armed with previous knowledge and this time for leisure rather than survival, it be a perfect way to spend the rest of his days.

With the gates permanently sealed shut he'd never again step foot on the beaches of Selvrin. He'd never skate on the frozen lakes, or dine in the palace with his friend Kellen. All the creatures he met during his travels would exist only in his memories. What more, there'd no longer be proof the multiverse ever existed.

With a heavy sigh Ford asked, "How do we close the gate?"

"I don't have that information," Jheselbraum responded.

She suddenly gasped at a sharp pain in her abdomen. Jheselbraum bent forward and placed her hands against her belly. Crimson liquid dripped between her fingers.

"Jheselbraum!" Ford cried. He crouched down next to her and helped pull her shaking hands away. He gulped at the deep gash in her torso.

The oracle gasped and gurgled. She opened her mouth only for blood to spill down her chin.

"What's going on? What can I do?" Ford asked. He ripped off a piece of fabric from the bottom of his coat and folded it into a thick square. As he placed it against the wound, the woman pushed it away.

Jheselbraum shook her head. She placed a bloody hand atop of Ford's smaller one. "It's too late for me," she rasped. She moved too sharply and winced at the sudden acute pain. "Bill Cipher," she wheezed.

Jheselbraum turned her head to cough.

"Bill...what about him?" Ford asked. He contemplated returning to his world and forcing Bill into the Silent Void with him. However there was no guarantee he'd transcend a second time in the night, let alone know if Bill could even make the journey.

"He knows the answer," the oracle forced out. "It's hid-hidden somewhere in his mind."

"How...how can you be sure?" asked Ford.

The female smiled. "It's what he used to fear most."

With that the oracle's eyes closed for the final time. "Afara solonama," she whispered with her last breath. The words, a formal goodbye in her native language that Ford heard her speak as he drifted into sleep the night before she sent him on his journey to the next dimension.

A wave of white lights surrounded her body. Ford stared with a gaping mouth as the form of his mentor gradually vanished from sight.

He reached out his hand just as she disappeared. His fingers touched only air in the empty space she recently occupied.

The author suddenly felt alone. His arm fell by his side. Feeling absolutely nothing he could only stare out into infinite space.

Ford opened his eyes to find himself back at the opening of the woods with the Mystery Shack behind him. Ford sat still for a few minutes. All but one candle had burned out. How long had he been meditating?

Due to the moon overhead it hadn't been more than a few hours at most. His legs stiff from their crossed position, he groaned when he stood, stretching and stomping out the tingling. He looked straight ahead in the woods. For once there weren't any sounds from nocturnal life, almost as though the creatures of the forest also paid their respects for the recently deceased.

The old man moved to his feet. The hem of his jacket swayed around his boots as he made his way into the woods. He trekked down the path, keeping his eyes out for large stones. Another hundred yards in he found a rock about two feet high and eight inches wide. He lifted the heavy stone and headed back towards the shack.

Suddenly he stopped upon seeing one just a bit smaller. Ford grabbed the rock, carrying one under each arm. Crickets provided a somber melody while he walked the trail back to his home.

Ford planted the larger boulder right at the edge of the forest. He then set the tinier stone to the left of the first. The author surveyed the gravel pathway for nice sized rocks and with both hands filled he returned to the boulders. Ford arranged a circle of stones around both markers then moved down to his knees.

With both palms against the earth Ford bowed his head and offered silent prayers on behalf of his two late friends. He finally released the sob he had held during his meeting with the oracle. The sound cracked in his throat followed by a second one. Tears streamed down his face. One slipped onto his nose then slid down to the tip and plummeted to the gravel pathway where it splattered and seeped into the dirt.

Grief switched into anger. Ford inhaled deeply and wiped away the tears with the back of his hands. He stood slightly hunched and trembling. He dared Kryptos to come. Ford vowed the moment of that monster's arrival, he'd make Kryptos pay for Jheselbraum's blood with his own.

* * *

The next morning Stan woke to find his brother and the twins missing from the shack. A few minutes after his initial shock he remembered Mabel and Dipper presently stayed in the motel with their mother. Ford, however, was a different story. Not counting he technically would be arrested if found outside of his home, but Stan worried if someone had possibly taken Ford while they slept.

Two hours passed without any sign of his brother. Thrice Stan called Ford's cell only to be sent directly to voicemail. The third time greeted by the voice messaging system Stan slammed the phone on the receiver.

Thoughts raced through Stan's mind. They ranged from the agents capturing his brother and forcing him into working for them, to Abigail Powers having escaped and enacted her revenge on the man who brought her misery, to those monsters arrived early and demolished him. Stan stared at the phone wondering if he should try again.

A knock on the front door brought color back to Stan's face. He hurried to the door dressed only in his boxers and tank top. The smile faded when he greeted Tad Strange instead of his twin.

"Good morning, Mr. Pines, is this a bad time?" Tad asked.

"Kinda," Stan answered half tempted to slam the door in the younger man's face.

"Oh...I'm sorry for coming unannounced," Tad said. "But if you don't mind, I heard Bill was released from the hospital. I just wanted to see if he's okay."

"Physically he's a lil' banged up, and mentally he ain't doin' so good," Stan replied.

"Oh man, then I should probably come back another time," Tad said. "I'm so sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Stan shrugged. "You ain't never did me no wrong, Tad," he said. "I'll let him know you stopped by."

"No need," said Bill from behind. He moved closer into the room, his glowing yellow eye returning to normal as he passed into the light. A fresh bandage covered the right eye. "Please, come in, Tad," he greeted with a smile.

Tad looked over at Stan who with a grunt stepped aside for the visitor. Bill gently took hold of Tad's wrist and led him to his bedroom. Tad looked over at Bill for a second then made his way into the other man's room.

Stan grabbed hold of Bill's elbow and spun him so that their eyes met.

"Just whattaya think you're doin'?" the old man spat.

"He came to see me," Bill replied. He struggled in Stan's grip to no avail. Bill narrowed his eyes and said, "Obviously he cares more about me than that sh-ty brother of yours. And I ain't with your brother no more, so it's really none of your business." Upon Stan's shocked state Bill yanked his arm free. "Now if you don't mind, we'd like a little privacy," the demon hissed, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm as he walked backwards into his room.

Despite the venom in his words, Bill closed the door with little force. Stan stood there for a moment, until Gompers' call forced him to look outside.

Relief washed over Stan at the sight of his brother emerging from the forest. The conman rushed onto the porch ready to confront the man who nearly caused him an early heart attack. However, he halted upon seeing the clump of wildflowers in Ford's hands.

The author turned towards the two monuments Stan knew hadn't been there yesterday. Ford placed five flowers on Tias' grave and then a colorful bouquet against Jheselbraum's marker. Ford bowed his head and whispered, "Afara solonama."

"Who are they?" Stan asked as he approached.

Ford jumped and grabbed his brother in a headlock. Stan yelled as he wiggled in Ford's hold. The instant Ford recognized the intruder he released and profusely apologized to the other man who now complained of the ache in his neck.

Ford turned his gaze back to the decorated monuments. Softly he answered, "She was my mentor."

Stan stood quietly next to his brother. Stan recalled the brief mention of Jheselbraum in the updated pages of the journal he once snuck a peak at. Ford wrote highly about her, although he never spoke aloud of the Oracle until now.

"I had the priviledge to talk to her last night," Ford said. His frown deepened. "Before Kryptos killed her."

"I'm ready for that bastard to show his face, 'cause I'm gonna bust it into pieces, then sell 'em to payin' customers for twelve bucks a shard, maybe twenty," Stan spat with his fist raised.

Ford gave a half smile.

The two turned and headed back to the shack. Ford noticed the vehicle in the driveway and inquired about the visitor.

"Tad stopped by to check on Bill," Stan said.

Ford hummed then said, "Maybe Bill will actually talk to him."

"He's probably tellin' him how awful you are," Stan joked and elbowed his brother in the side.

Back inside the shack Bill closed the door to his room and stood next to it for a few seconds while Tad moved further inside. The visitor took a seat on the unmade bed. Tad took in the mess that contrasted with his pristine house. His gaze fell back on Bill whose cuts and bruises appeared to be healing.

"How are you doing?" Tad finally asked.

"Been better," Bill answered.

He let out a sigh then turned to meet the man who made an effort to check on his wellbeing. Bill sat down on the bed beside Tad making the other man blush.

"What-um-what happened to your eye?" Tad asked indicating the bandage. He immediately held up his hands and added, "If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to if you don't want."

"Nah, it's fine," Bill said. He paused for a moment then answered, It's damaged-dead. The doctor's thinking of removing it because of infection or some crap."

Tad offered condolences then lowered his head.

Bill shrugged; he had lived with one eye for thousands of years, while two were infinitely better, it wouldn't hinder him. However the pain in his chest festered, growing worse with each thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Bill inquired. Tad nodded. Bill leaned back on his hands. "What would you do if the person you claimed to love was in danger. I mean, their life depended on you kind of danger."

Tad sat silent for a moment. "I don't really know, I mean, I've never really experienced it."

"But you wouldn't leave them to die?" Bill questioned.

Tad's eyes widened for a second. "No, not if I could do something about it."

"Let's say you can do something about it," Bill pressed. He stared into Tad's eyes. "Let's say you're the only person who can help them while they're suffering. You're the only one who can change their fate."

Tad turned away. "I'm not really comfortable with these kind of questions," he confessed.

Bill placed his hand atop of Tad's making the human blush harder.

"You came to see me," Bill said.

"Of course," Tad replied. "You're my friend."

"Just friend?" Bill asked.

Tad opened his mouth to question when Bill turned his face and let his lips meet the other man's. Bill took advantage of the open mouth and slid his tongue past Tad's teeth. The blond man's hand gently caressed the darker-haired man's cheek.

Tad accepted the kiss at first, but then turned away.

"I can't-I can't do this," Tad said and put his hand over his mouth. "It's not fair. You're in a relationship."

"Not anymore," Bill said then stood. "Clearly I'm not a priority to him." Tad watched with wide eyes as Bill lifted his shirt off his head and threw it to the floor. He then stripped of his pants leaving him only in black boxers. Tad's hand slid from his mouth back onto the bed.

Bill grinned at the other man then put both hands on the bed. "There's a reason you came here today." He crawled close to the trembling guest. "You know you want me," he whispered then kissed his lips once more. He winked then said, "Anything you wanna do to me is fair game."

Bill placed both hands on Tad's cheeks and pushed their mouths together. Tad closed his eyes and barely parted his lips before his conscience took control. He shook his head and muttered protests, then pushed Bill off of him. The blond stared with a hurt expression as Tad stood and backed away.

"No, this isn't fair," Tad panted. "You're using me." He cleared his throat and spoke in a firmer tone, "You're using my feelings against me. It's not fair. I said I'm not going to be the rebound."

"Tad," Bill begged.

"No," Tad repeated with a shake of his head.

"You came here. You care about me," Bill pleaded. He stood and reached his arms for the other man.

"I'm not doing this," Tad cried. He clamped his hand around the doorknob. "Please, I don't want this. Not like this."

Tad threw open the door surprising the Pines brothers. He stopped before the two, all three staring in stunned silence. Tad spoke a short farewell to the brothers then pushed his way to the exit.

Ford peeked into Bill's room to see him seated on the bed. The demon felt the stare and looked up and scowled at the last person he wanted to see.

"What did you do to him?" Ford asked.

"Get out," Bill growled.

"Please, I can't fight with you right now," Ford said with sorrow in his voice. He turned around and said with his back to Bill, "When you're decent we need to talk."

Ford left the room shutting the door behind him.

Bill sat silent and stunned for about a minute. A mix of emotions fought inside him. He grabbed a porcelain mug that had been there since before his arrest and chucked it at the door. The cup shattered into seven pieces. Bill stared at the broken dish for about a minute then laid down on the bed with his arms above his head.

Blond curls laid every which way. He placed his hand on his chest to hear his heart rate slightly increased. He laughed at the irony of it all, for it felt as though it should have stopped altogether.


End file.
